Under the Moonlight
by IndigoWerewolf
Summary: Luna Kekoa is an aspiring trainer moving to Alola from Kanto. She might be a little different, but that's not going to stop her from having fun on her island challenge. Contains many lemons, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with my new story, Under the Moonlight, based off of Pokémon Moon. This story is lemon with a plot, and will follow the formula of the main character being a slut, with a slight twist. This story contains Pokephilia, lemons, and unnecessarily long explanations. Since I don't have anything else to say right now, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

My name is Luna Kekoa, and today was the day I was moving to the Alola region, where both of my parents were born. Mom and I were both packing boxes now for our trip, and I could hear her talking to Meowth about how excited she was to be going back to Alola. I was sad to leave Kanto, but I was also excited to explore Alola, in more ways than one.

I licked my lips as I felt a stirring in my shorts at the thought of all of the new Pokémon I could meet, and fuck, in the new region. I had just had my nineteenth birthday party, but wanted to have my Journey in Alola instead of Kanto so that I could let loose and be myself. Just as I was about to take care of my arousal, a video call came up on my PC. I huffed in annoyance and clicked on the icon to accept the call, seeing that it was from my cousin Kukui.

"Gimme a sec… Hang on." He said as the camera focused, and told me, "Hey cousin, now's the time you're finally moving to the Alola region huh? Well Alola…"

I interrupted his explanation, telling him, "Is a region made up of four islands, rare Pokémon, new Pokémon, depend on them and Trainers battle. I've spent almost two weeks reading about it, Kukui."

Blushing, Kukui rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I guess I should've figured you'd be prepared. You're on top of everything." Unable to resist the opportunity, I hummed to myself and told him, "Yeah, I guess so. To be honest, I usually prefer to be on the bottom, though."

Kukui sighed as I let out a laugh, and said to himself, "Should've known you'd say that." "I am my mother's daughter, after all." I pointed out. Regaining his composure, he told me, "You've got that right. If I weren't her nephew, she probably would've gotten me in bed a dozen times when I came to Kanto."

My smile faded as I thought of what would be undoubtedly my greatest obstacle on my journey in Alola, and I somberly asked Kukui, "Yeah. All joking aside though, are you sure they'll accept me in Alola?" Blinking in surprise, he told me, "Well of course they will. Why wouldn't they?"

Sighing at his naiveté, I asked him, "Because of my… you know, my 'addition.'" Kukui tilted his head to the side before a light bulb went over his head and he asked me, "Are you talking about your penis?" I face-palmed and told him, "Yes Kukui, my penis. Don't get me wrong, I love giving head, but I do want to have actual sex, too. Won't people there be disgusted by it?"

Kukui gave me a reassuring smile and told me, "Don't worry, nobody's going to judge you for it. People are used to it here." Irritated, I asked him, "Oh come on, Kukui, do you seriously expect me to believe that every girl in Alola has a cock?!"

Taken aback, he told me, "Well no, I… that came out wrong. I meant that people are laid back here, they don't judge someone over stuff like that." Relaxing, I said, "All right. Thanks, Kukui. And I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Kukui gave me a wide grin and told me, "No problem." He then started and told me, "Oh jeez! I almost forgot why I called! I'm setting up your Trainer Passport. Which picture did you want me to use?"

He then pulled up four pictures of me, each with a different skin, eye, and hair color, and each with me wearing my red travel hat. I sighed and muttered to myself, "I told them to only send one of these." I then pressed the picture that had me with my natural black hair, fair skin, and dark grey eyes. Kukui's face then reappeared on the screen and told me, "All right, then I'll just let you enter your name and we'll be all done."

A bar appeared on the screen asking for my name, so I typed it in and hit the enter key, then watched as Kukui's face appeared on the screen again and told me, "All right, that should be everything. I'll see you in Alola, cousin!"

Kukui ended the call then, and I powered down my PC as I heard my mom ask for my help with the packing. 'Probably fucked Meowth and now she can't walk.' I thought to myself.

And there's the first chapter. I know there's no lemons in it, but I did say it has a plot. Thanks for reading, and remember, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is the second chapter of Under the Moonlight, and the Human/Pokémon lemons will be starting this chapter. Human/Human will come later. Since I don't have anything else to say right now, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I dozed half-awake and fully naked on my bed, exhausted from all of the unpacking Mom and I had done the previous night. 'Being active at night is going to take some getting used to. Still, at least I'll be able to enjoy the moonlight.' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted however, as I heard Meowth's paws pattering across my bedroom floor. I didn't pay him any mind until I felt him jump up onto my bed and scamper across my chest.

His front paws gripped my hair as I felt something hard prodding at my lips, and knowing what he wanted, I opened my mouth and took Meowth's cock into my mouth, moaning at the taste before I started to suck and bob my head on his length. 'Looks like Mom sent Meowth to wake me up.' I thought as I sucked on his cock. Meowth tensed up before starting to thrust in time with my sucking, pumping in and out of my mouth as I blew him. As I sucked his cock, I reflected on how odd it was that Pokémon have human-shaped cocks regardless of species, and how they all lacked a foreskin.

Deciding to finish the blowjob quickly so that I could see what Mom wanted, I ran my tongue up the length of his shaft and over the head. Suddenly, Meowth cried out before thrusting furiously in and out of my mouth, seizing up after a few seconds and yowling as a creamy liquid spurted from his cock.

I swallowed Meowth's cum as fast as it came, careful not to spill any as he finished, and cleaned his cock with my tongue, devouring the last traces of semen in my mouth. Meowth wearily jumped off of the bed and walked out of the room to rejoin Mom downstairs.

I licked my lips before I stretched on my bed, standing up and looking in the mirror to inspect my body before starting the night. I cupped my C-cup breasts, enjoying the feel of them for a moment before turning around and giving a once-over to my plump and slightly too big backside. Finding it to my liking, I turned my front back to the mirror and looked over the one part of my body that was out of place, my seven-inch cock.

Hard from the unexpected fellatio, it was the last trace of my former body. Although I didn't mind it, I much preferred receiving pleasure from others as opposed to my own. 'I wish they could have at least given me a pussy.' I thought to myself before shrugging and continuing, 'No point in dwelling on it.'

I waited for my shaft to go soft before I pulled a fresh pair of panties on and got dressed in my travel clothes, a white Alolan shirt with several light-colored flowers on it that I tied in a knot at the hem, green shorts and a pair of black and red sneakers, but was unable to find my hat. Figuring it was in one of the boxes I hadn't unpacked yet, I decided not to keep Mom waiting any longer and walked down the stairs to the living room, stopping in the bathroom on the way to brush my teeth.

I found Mom standing by the staircase with Meowth, and upon seeing me approach, she smiled and told me, "Good evening, Luna. You certainly slept well. You ought to be full of energy by now!"

Still half-asleep, I smirked and told her, "Among other things." Giggling to herself, she disregarded my dirty joke as she asked me, "So, Luna… are you ready to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

Her question snapped me out of my fog of sleep and arousal, and I excitedly told her, "You bet I am!" Mom sighed dreamily and said, "Me too. I wonder if any of my old friends are still around." A blush came to her face and she cupped her hands to her cheeks as she muttered to herself, "Those Yungoos could fuck for hours. Oh, and Munchlax…" She trailed off as her thighs began to rub together.

I rolled my eyes before snapping my fingers in front of her face, waking her up from her fantasies. I giggled behind my hand as she sheepishly laughed and asked me, "Um, w-where was I again?" "Amazing." I told her, "Not one day back and you're already ready to go out and fuck everything that moves." In response, she pouted and pointed out, "Like you're one to talk."

At that point, we were both interrupted by the doorbell sounding out through the house. The both of us started at the noise, and Mom asked herself, "Was that the doorbell? It's probably Professor Kukui. Can you let him in, Luna?"

At her request, I walked towards the front door, but didn't make it a few steps before the door opened and Kukui walked in. Seeing me, he smiled and asked me, "Hey Luna! Good to meet you in person, cousin. You and your mom have to be pretty tired after that long trip. You feelin' any jet lag?"

Smiling, I replied to him, "Not anymore. Mostly I'm just trying to get used to being nocturnal." Mom then walked up to us and greeted him, saying, "Professor Kukui! It's so good to see you again. We actually just got in yesterday."

Seemingly just noticing her, Kukui smiled and told her, "Hey there, mom! Hope you don't mind, I let myself in. Oh, and just call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola! Well actually, I guess I should be saying welcome back! Must be nice coming home after such a long time away."

Sighing happily, Mom told him, "Yes, it is. I still remember the time you came to Kanto to visit." She giggled to herself and continued, "You and your Pokémon challenged the Indigo League so confidently, but you got beat in no time flat!"

Kukui rubbed the back of his head and told her with a blush, "Hehe, yeah. I was supposed to be researching Pokémon moves, but when I saw all those powerful Pokémon, I just couldn't help myself."

I hummed dreamily and muttered to myself, "I know the feeling." He cleared his throat and turned to me, telling me, "Anyway, I actually came here because the Island Kahuna wants to meet you. He said he wants to give you a Pokémon!"

My eyes widened in excitement as I asked him, "A Pokémon? Really?!" "Would he really just give her a Pokémon?" Mom asked Kukui, who nodded and told her, "Of course. The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who's going on their island challenge their first Pokémon. Just don't challenge him to a battle straight away! All of the island kahunas are insanely strong Pokémon Trainers. If you're just starting out, they're unbeatable!"

"The kahunas must really be something," Mom commented, and continued, "I can barely even remember what Iki Town's kahuna looked like when I lived here. I wonder if he remembers me." A blush then came over her face along with a silly grin. I snapped my fingers again and she started and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, then told me, "Y-You'd better hurry up and get ready, Luna! Your Bag and hat and everything should be in the white box with the red Pokeball on it, and I think I saw your copy of 'Adventure Rules' on your desk."

Excitedly, Kukui said, "Ooh, I bet you've got a stylin' hat that'll match mine, yeah? Can't wait to see it!" Giggling, I went back upstairs into my room and rummaged around in the boxes in my room, thinking to myself, 'Kukui's nice. And he's pretty hot, too. Too bad he's my cousin.'

I retrieved my red floral hat and fruit-styled Bag out of the box they were in, pulling both on. I didn't stop at that however, looking for some of the special supplies I had packed. Pulling out my bright pink strap-on and my other toys, I stashed them in my Bag's special pocket, making sure that a person or Pokémon that went rummaging through it wouldn't find them unless they knew where to look.

Now that my outfit was complete, I walked back down the stairs to see Mom and Kukui still talking, but as I neared them, Mom turned to me and said, "You look like you can handle anything that comes your way, Luna. Make sure to have plenty of _fun_ out there!"

Receiving her message, I smirked knowingly at her as she continued, "I'll be busy unpacking for a while now, so take your time. Make sure to come by and show me your new Pokémon, though!"

Kukui then came up from behind her and told me, "That's a pretty nice hat, cousin. You ready to go?" Meowth cried out in agreement at his compliment, likely remembering all of the times he had used my hat as a headrest, and Mom pulled him into the other room before his erection started to show.

Kukui told me, "Your mom is… really glad to be back home. Come on, let's get to Iki Town! Time to meet the island kahuna and get your first Pokémon, oh yeah!"

He then walked out the front door, presumably to visit the kahuna, and I followed suit, walking down the dirt road towards Kukui, who gave me a short speech about Pokémon and people helping each other while I took in my surroundings. He then started walking further up the path, and I started before following him, running in order to catch up.

Once I had caught up to him, Kukui asked me, "Takin' in the scenery, huh? Looks good, doesn't it?" "Yeah! It's beautiful." I told him. He grinned widely and told me, "Glad to hear it! If you think this is nice, you'll love the rest of the region!" He then started to move down the path, but was cut off by a small child running up to him.

"Oh hey! Looks like a Trainer wants to come up and meet you." He exclaimed, but it would seem that he was wrong as the boy begged him to help him with his Pokémon's moves. I didn't hear what they were saying, lost in my shock at seeing a Pokémon Trainer so young. Before long, Kukui cleared his throat and asked me, "Are you okay there, cousin? You look like someone just hit you with a Confuse Ray."

I blinked and smiled at him before telling him, "I'm fine. I was just surprised to see such a young Trainer. I forgot that Alola hadn't raised the minimum age to eighteen yet." We started walking again as Kukui grinned and told me, "Yeah, like I told you, people in Alola are a lot more laid back than in Kanto."

My own smile faded as I muttered to myself, "I hope you're right." Before the conversation could go any further however, the two of us walked up a set of stone stairs leading into Iki Town. I looked over the town in awe. It wasn't very large or developed, but the houses were sturdy, and the people all looked happy. Kukui looked around as well, but he frowned, saying, "Where is everyone? We were all supposed to meet in front of the steps."

He put his hand on his chin and said to himself, "Maybe they're on Mahalo Trail. Tapu Koko's ruins are past there, but I don't know why they would be there…" He turned to me and asked, "Hey Luna, can you go find the kahuna? I'll stay here in case they're running late."

"Okay," I replied, "What does he look like?" "Like a kahuna. Don't worry, he's impossible to miss." He replied, moving over to a nearby bench to sit down. I sighed, knowing that that was all I would get out of him, and walked up the steps into the town proper.

I looked over the town again, trying to spot anyone that stood out, but couldn't find anyone that looked like a kahuna. 'Not like I know what that looks like.' I thought bitterly. Just then, I spotted something by the very back of the town, near the trail. It was a girl who looked to be about my age wearing all white and whispering to her Bag. 'Maybe she knows where the kahuna is.' I thought to myself, and followed her as she walked down the path.

She was muttering to her Bag the entire time she walked, and as she neared the end, a strange Pokémon sprung out of it and floated down a wooden bridge. It had only gotten about halfway however before it was attacked by a trio of Spearow.

The Pokémon cowered in place, trying to defend itself from the bird Pokémon as the girl looked on in horror. I ran up to the girl to see if I could do anything, and once she caught sight of me she choked out, "Please… help Nebby!"

I nodded to her with determination and ran up the remainder of the path and onto the bridge. As I reached the four Pokémon, I stuck out my foot and slammed it into one of the Spearow like I was kicking a soccer ball, sending it flying away with a cry. The two others flew up into the air as I told Nebby, "Stay behind me."

The strange Pokémon didn't seem to understand me however, as it looked fearfully up at the circling Spearow. Suddenly, one of them tucked their wings and dove downwards, screaming as it descended. I shifted my stance as best as I could on the bridge and curled my right hand into a fist, stepping to the side at the last moment and smashing the back of my hand into it, sending it flying just as the first one had.

A glint of light on the horizon caught my eye, and I saw the last one soaring towards me with light trailing behind it, using Quick Attack to speed towards us. It had apparently dove down when I was occupied with the other Spearow, and was now flying at my head horizontally.

'The other one was a diversion!' I realized, and as quickly as I could, cocked my other fist back and punched the black-and-brown bird Pokémon with all my strength just as it struck, meeting its beak with my hand as it reached me. The Spearow's course was diverted by my attack, and flew past us into the distance, light spinning behind it from its failed attack.

I panted from the exertion and relaxed as I turned to the Pokémon at my feet, but before I could ask if it was hurt, I heard an ear-splitting cry sound out from up above us, and turned my eyes skyward to see a Fearow circling above us. Suddenly, it dove down just as its pre-evolution had just a few seconds ago, and I swore under my breath as I balled my hands back into fists and thought to myself, 'This is gonna hurt!'

It would seem that I was wrong however, as blue light began swirling around Nebby, and an explosion destroyed the bridge beneath my feet. I grabbed Nebby as the both of us plummeted down into the river, but before we hit the water, I saw an orange blur surrounded by electricity dart out of the woods beyond the bridge and collide with the Fearow, sending it flying away before it scooped me up and set me down on the grass next to the girl in white. It flipped over the three of us, with electricity still sparking over its form, and stared at me for a moment before crying out and soaring into the sky in a ball of thunder, disappearing into the horizon.

The mystery girl and I both stood in awe of what had just happened for a moment before I blurted out, "If I wasn't about to piss myself right now, I would DEFINITELY suck that thing's cock."

The girl whirled around to face me with a look of shock on her face, and I chuckled sheepishly and asked her, "Did I just say that out loud?"

She nodded slowly, not saying a word as I blushed and stood up, dusting off my shorts after I let Nebby back down onto the ground. It cried out, getting the girl's attention as she scolded it, "Oh Nebby, you used your power again, didn't you?"

It cried again in response, and the girl took on a disapproving look and told it, "You know it's dangerous to do that. Don't you remember what happened last time? I don't want you to get hurt like that again!"

She seemed to catch herself, and muttered, "I-I'm sorry. I know you were only trying to help, even though I couldn't do anything for you." It cried reassuringly and rubbed up against her legs before floating over to a small white stone on the ground, which it picked up in its mouth and presented to the girl.

She took it in her hand and said to herself, "A stone? It's really sparkly, and kind of warm." She turned back to me and told me, "S-Sorry about that. Thank you for helping Nebby back there. You're really strong, by the way."

I smiled, glad she had forgotten about my lewd comment, and replied, "It was no trouble. So what's your name?" She didn't answer me, instead telling me, "I think this belongs to you." She then handed me the white stone that Nebby had picked up. Puzzled, I asked her, "Shouldn't you keep this? Your Pokémon did find it, after all."

Smiling, she shook her head, telling me, "No, I think you should have it. Call it a hunch." Giving her a smile of my own, I shrugged and tucked the stone into the Key Items Pocket of my Bag and thanked her. She smiled back at me, but that smile quickly faded to be replaced by a look of dread as she asked me, "Please, you can't tell anyone about Nebby. Promise me okay, that you'll keep it secret?"

Confused once again, I asked her, "Okay, but why is it so important?" She didn't reply to me, instead telling her Pokémon to get inside her Bag. It cried out in protest but did as she said, floating into her Bag before she walked off down the path. Before she got very far, she turned back to me and asked, "C-Can you actually come back with us? I'm afraid we'll get attacked again, or that those Spearow'll come back."

Suspicious of the girl now, and wanting to make sure she hadn't stolen Nebby, I nodded and set off down the path with her in tow. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as we walked, trying to read her body language. 'She seems scared, but not dishonest. Still, she never said where she got that Pokémon, and she never gave me her name either. Is she in some kind of trouble? She doesn't seem like a criminal.' I thought to myself.

I spotted Kukui as we made it back into town, and he waved at me and shouted out, "Hey Luna! You missed the kahuna! Oh but hey, you found my assistant!"

My stomach unclenched at his words, and I walked up to him with a relieved smile on my face with the mystery girl in tow. Once the two of us had reached Kukui, he told us, "Luna, this is my assistant." The girl turned to me and said, "You can call me Lillie. I'm sorry, I didn't answer you earlier when you asked my name, did I?"

I looked to her, relieved that she wasn't a Pokémon thief, and told her, "That's all right. Things got pretty crazy up there." Kukui then told the white-dressed girl, "Lillie, this is my cousin, Luna! She just moved to Alola yesterday with her mom! Make sure to take care of her, yeah?"

Lillie bowed her head at me and asked, "So you're the professor's cousin? It's a pleasure to meet you…" Before she could say anything else, all of the townspeople started chattering at once, all talking about the kahuna and someone named Hala. I watched as a large tan man in a yellow floral jacket, blue shirt and white shorts walk up the stairs to the town and walk up to Kukui.

Once he had reached the bare-chested professor, he said to him, "Hey there Kukui! Hope I'm not late." Kukui told him, "Just a little bit. Where have you been? We all agreed we'd meet in front of the platform!"

He stepped closer, and as he did I could see that he had a knife tucked into his belt. He told the three of us, "I am the kahuna of the island. If there's a problem, it's my duty to resolve it." He turned to Lillie and asked her, "Sorry about that, Lillie. What were you saying? I could've sworn I saw Tapu Koko flying around here…"

Lillie nodded and told him, "Oh yes, um…actually Kahuna Hala, Nebby was attacked by a group of Spearow on Plank Bridge, and this girl here saved it. But the bridge collapsed, and I thought they would both fall, but… That was when the guardian deity swooped in and saved them!"

Kukui whistled and put his hands on his hips, remarking, "Now that's something you don't see every day!" Hala nodded and told us, "Indeed. Even though it's the island's guardian, Tapu Koko can be very fickle. Still, it chose to save you for some reason."

He turned back to Kukui and told him, "Kukui, I think this calls for a celebration! I believe I should entrust this kind girl with a Pokémon of her own. She'll make a fine Trainer!"

Shocked, I watched as Hala walked up to me and told me, "It's good to meet you, child. My name is Hala, and I'm the Kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Kukui told me you were coming. I'm glad to meet you."

He turned to the wooden platform in the center of the town and said, "Come on out everyone! Let's have a look at you!" He tossed three Pokeballs in the air, each one releasing a small Pokémon. I looked over them in awe, muttering, "Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio. The starters of the Alola region." Each one of them cried out and posed for me in turn, and Hala told me, "That's right. I'm giving you one of these Pokémon as a partner, so go ahead and choose one."

I turned my head to him in shock, and he nodded reassuringly. I smiled back at him in thanks and walked over to the three Pokémon. I spent time looking over each one and petting them, trying to get a feel for their Natures and personalities. After a lot of debating and comparing them, I bent down in front of Litten so that we were face-to-face and stared into its eyes. We held eye contact like that for a moment, neither of us blinking, before I smiled and straightened up, telling Hala, "I choose Litten."

Hala grinned widely and told me, "An excellent choice. Still, Litten has to choose you before you can truly become partners." Hala withdrew Rowlet and Popplio as Litten and I walked up the steps of the huge wooden platform in the center of town.

Litten and I both stood on opposite ends of the platform, staring each other down again. Hala told our group, "Let's see if Litten chooses you as well!" Neither of us heard him however, as the both of us were lost in each other's eyes. The world faded away from us, and time seemed to slow down as our eyes were locked. It felt like an eternity passed as we stood there, neither one of us breaking the connection between us, before Litten slowly padded up to me and jumped into my arms as I bent down to catch him.

I laughed in joy as I raised him into the air gingerly, rubbing his nose with mine. Hala, Kukui, and Lillie all crowded around us, and Hala let out a laugh and told me, "It would seem Litten has chosen you as well, Luna!" Kukui looked to me and said, "You both chose each other, Luna. Not a lot of Trainers and Pokémon do that. I've got no doubt that you two'll be friends for life!"

I turned to the cat Pokémon in my arms and told him, "You need a name. How does Bara sound?" Bara licked my nose in agreement, eliciting a giggle from me, and I told him, "Bara it is." I lowered him to hold him in my arms, and Lillie told the Fire-type cat, "Nice to meet you Litten. Oh sorry, Bara." Next to her, Nebby cried out in greeting as Lillie scolded it for leaving its Bag.

Lillie told me, "You picked a wonderful Pokémon, Luna. I hope you'll take good care of him." Next to her, Kukui told me, "Hey Luna, now that you've got your own Pokémon, you're officially a Pokémon Trainer! Here, you'll need this." He then handed me a red device with a screen on it.

I turned it over in my hands, wondering at its purpose until Kukui told me, "That's a Pokedex. It'll help you store data on the different Pokémon in the region, yeah? Litten's even registered in it, so give it a look sometime!" I pressed the button to turn the device on, but there was no response, so I figured the battery must not be charged.

He the handed me a small booklet and told me, "And here's your Trainer Passport. It works the same as a Trainer License back in Kanto. Now if I remember right, you promised your mom that you'd show her your Pokémon."

I started at his words, and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I'll see you guys later!" I then set Bara down on the ground and ran off towards my house. The two of us climbed down the steps to the lower part of town, but before we could go any further, we came to a stop as a dark-skinned boy wearing a black shirt, orange swim trunks and an orange Bag ran up to us and told me, "Hey, you! You're a Pokémon Trainer right? Let's battle!"

The boy took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air, releasing a Rowlet. I turned to Bara and asked him, "Well, you wanna have a battle?" Bara nodded with determination and ran up to face the other boy's Rowlet. Before our battle could commence however, Lillie, Kukui and Hala walked up to us, and Hala asked the boy, "Whoa there, Hau! Don't you think it's a little rude to challenge a Trainer without even giving them your name?"

The boy put his hands behind his head and offered me an apologetic smile, telling me, "Sorry about that. I'm Hau, and this is my partner, Rowlet!" "I'm Luna." I told him, and continued, "And this is Bara, my partner."

"Wow, he looks really cool." He told me, and I smiled and said, "Thank you. Your Rowlet looks nice, too. You must be taking good care of him."

He grinned widely and thanked me, then said, "But that's enough talking for now. Let's battle! I've been looking forward to this all week!" His Rowlet took on an aggressive stance with his wings flared out, and in turn, Bara lowered his head to the ground, taking a ready stance. Behind us, Lillie muttered, "I don't really like to see Pokémon get hurt, but I'll watch if it's your first battle I guess."

Next to her, Kukui exclaimed, "Oh yeah, this is your first Pokémon battle! I can't wait to see what kind of moves you use, yeah!" Next to Hau, Hala told me, "I appreciate you agreeing to battle with my grandson Luna, especially since he forgot his manners a minute ago. I hope you'll both do your best!"

The three of them stood to the side to let our Pokémon battle, and Bara and Rowlet took on their stances once again as our eyes locked. Hala exclaimed, "Let the battle begin!"

The words had barely left his mouth when Rowlet flew up into the air, circling Bara the same as the Spearow had done to me not too long ago. Suddenly, Rowlet dove down, using Tackle to add to the maneuver's damage. Dodging to the side, Bara swiped his claws against the grass-type's wing, sending Rowlet careening to the side. He landed on his talons not too far away, and sent three glowing leaves from his other wing, using a move that I hadn't seen before.

In response, Bara spat an Ember attack at the projectiles, sending them crashing to the ground harmlessly before he jumped up and fired a larger attack at Hau's Pokémon, knocking him back and doing a lot of damage. Rowlet threw more leaves at Bara before flying upwards again, flapping a bit haphazardly due to his injured wing. Bara dodged to the side to avoid the leaves, but they circled around and raked his back, eliciting a yowl from him. Growling, Bara spat Ember attacks at Rowlet, who dove and banked furiously to avoid them.

Bara let out a furious hiss at his missed attacks and ran over to a tree, climbing it swiftly as Rowlet climbed further upwards. Bara leaped up between branches, climbing up to match Rowlet before he burst out of the tree line hissing, colliding with the grass-type and sending both of them crashing to the ground. The two tumbled for a distance before they stopped with Bara on top of Rowlet, and Bara furiously used Scratch over and over again on the defeated Pokémon, yowling in anger.

Quickly, Hau and I moved in and pulled the two apart. "Okay Bara, that's enough!" I told the furious Fire-type as he continued to swipe at the air. "You won, Bara, give it a rest!" I shouted in his ear. In response, the feline huffed before jumping out of my arms onto the ground, licking his paw and starting to groom himself. "We're gonna to have to work on that temper of yours." I told the cat, who ignored me as he twisted his head around and began to lick the scratches on his back.

On the other side of the battle field, the others were inspecting Rowlet, making sure he didn't have any lasting injuries. Lillie especially looked concerned, and as I approached the group, she asked Hala, "I-Is Rowlet okay? He's not hurt is he? I mean, too much?"

Relaxed, Hau told the girl, "Ah, Rowlet's fine. He's been in tougher fights than this. Look, he's waking up now." True to his word, Rowlet stirred and shook his head before jumping to his talons, blinking in surprise at everyone surrounding him. Lillie breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him get up, unclenching the hand that she had been holding over her heart and letting it fall to her side. Turning to the girl dressed in white, I curiously asked her, "Hey Lillie, would you happen to be from Kanto?"

Lillie blinked in surprise before responding to me, "Um, yes actually, I am. How did you know?" I smiled at her reassuringly and told her, "Well, Kukui told me that people from Alola were laid-back, but you seem like you're pretty high-strung. No offense. Plus I'm from Kanto myself."

I pointed to her chest where she had her fist clenched, and told her, "I used to see people doing that all the time." Lillie smiled at me ruefully and told me, "Yeah, I guess I forgot you moved here from Kanto. And I guess I am a little high-strung."

Lillie looked down at Nebby, who had gotten out of its bag again, and told me, "It's usually just about Pokémon though. Even before I got Nebby, I would always think about how they could get hurt, or what might happen to them in a battle."

Lillie frowned with a worried look on her face, and I put my hand on her chin and raised her head up to face me, and told her, "It's okay. Pokémon aren't exactly fragile, and even if they do get hurt we can just heal them up at a Pokémon Center."

This seemed to assuage Lillie a bit, but I could still detect some worry on her face, so I told her as I let go of her chin, "If you spend all your time worrying about your Pokémon, that'll start to make them worry about you, and then you'll both be miserable. And if you spend all your time trying to protect them, they can never grow and become stronger."

Lillie blinked at my words before relaxing, telling me with a grateful smile, "Thanks, Luna. I hadn't thought about that before." Before either of us could say anything else however, Hau cleared his throat and told me, "Here you go, Luna. You've earned it." He extended a hundred-Poké note towards me, and I stared at it with confusion for a moment before I smiled and said, "Oh yeah, from the battle. Thanks, Hau."

I took the bill from him and tucked it into my wallet, where it joined the rest of the money I had saved for my Journey. As I did so however, I accidently shifted the white stone in my Bag, and Hala came up to me and asked, "Luna, what's that there in your Bag?"

I pulled the stone out and handed it to him so that he could inspect it, telling him, "It was some kind of stone we found after the guardian saved me. You said it was called Tapu Koko, right?"

"Yes, y-yes I did." Hala muttered, turning the stone over in his hands with a shocked expression. After he had thoroughly inspected the stone, he looked to me and asked me, "Would you mind if I actually held onto this? Just for the day, I assure you. I'll have it back to you by tomorrow evening."

Blinking in surprise, I told him, "Alright I guess." I then started as I remembered my promise to Mom, and I told them, "Oh! I've gotta go guys! See you later!" I then turned to Bara and called his name, and we both set off running for my house. I panted as I ran, taking a corner hard and almost slipping before I caught myself, and skidded to a stop in front of the new house.

I took a moment to catch my breath before climbing the stairs, telling Bara, "I think you'll really like my Mom, Bara. She loves cat Pokémon."

I then went through the door and was met with the sight of my mom completely naked on the couch being double-penetrated by a pair of Pokémon that I recognized as Gumshoos, Meowth's cock buried in her mouth. Far past being used to the sight, I nonchalantly told her, "Hey mom, I'm home! And I brought a friend!" Bara's mouth hung open at the sight, and Mom took Meowth's cock out of her mouth to greet me, jacking it off as she said, "H-H-Hey there Luna! I-Is that your new Pokémon? It's so cu-HUTE!"

A particularly powerful thrust from the Pokémon beneath her threw her off, and she panted as I responded, "Uh-huh, his name's Bara. Bara, this is my mom, and the Pokémon whose cock she's holding is Meowth."

Bara didn't react to my words, still shocked at the sight of the interspecies sex before him. I giggled and asked Mom, "So are these your old friends, Mom?" The two Pokémon I referred to then growled and pounded into her furiously as she managed to squeak out, "Y-Y-Y-Yes they a-are! Th-Th-They e-evolved since I've been g-g-gone! Isn't that g-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She cried out in orgasm, the two Gumshoos burying their lengths as deep in her as they could before crying out, cumming inside her as Meowth covered her face in his own spunk.

The four collapsed once their respective orgasms ended, panting on the couch as they shivered with aftershocks. I giggled and told Mom, "Well, you seem like you've got a lot of catching up to do. I'm gonna take Bara up to my room so we can get to know each other better."

She didn't respond as Meowth thrust back into her mouth, and I picked up Bara and carried the shocked feline up the stairs into my room as they picked back up where they left off. I set him down on my bed and sat down beside him. Bara looked up to me with a mixture of shock and arousal, an erection clearly showing between his back legs. I giggled and asked him, "You're probably pretty confused, huh?"

Bara nodded in response, and I smiled reassuringly at him and said, "It's not complicated, really. My Mom and I just like to have fun." I then gave him a seductive smile and told him, "I was actually thinking we could have some _fun_ of our own."

I turned my torso to face him and undid the knot in my shirt before pulling it off, exposing my bare breasts to him. Bara's eyes widened as his jaw dropped again, and his flagging erection hardened fully once again. I licked my lips at the sight and lied down on the bed on my stomach, Bara moving so that I wouldn't lay on top of him. Once I had gotten comfortable, I picked him up and laid him down on his back so that my head was over his crotch.

His cock was six inches long, the same size as Meowth but a bit thicker, and I smiled in anticipation before leaning down and dragging my tongue over Bara's cock, feeling him shiver at the sensation. I continued to lick up and down his shaft for a few moments, thoroughly coating it in saliva before I took the head into my mouth, suckling at it before sliding my lips down, bobbing my head up and down his erection, moaning in delight as I did so.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the blowjob more before I dragged my tongue over the underside of his cock, pulling off as I did so, giving a hard lick to the head and letting the shaft out of my mouth, giving him my best bedroom eyes as he looked down at me. I dived back down onto his cock as I shut my eyes again, sucking and bobbing my head furiously.

As inexperienced as he was, it didn't take Bara long to reach climax, and I pulled off as I felt his balls constrict, jerking him off with my mouth open as he came, shooting long streams of cum onto my face and tongue. I closed my mouth with a grin as his last shots covered the tops of my tits.

I straightened up and rolled the cum around in my mouth, enjoying and analyzing the taste. It was warmer than I was used to, but not uncomfortable. I swallowed with a grin before cleaning my face and chest off with my fingers, sucking on them once I was cleaned of jism. Suddenly, an impact on my lower back threw me back down onto my front, and I looked backwards to see that Bara had knocked me down and was currently wrestling with my shorts with his teeth, doing the best he could to remove them.

My eyes widened as I told him, "Bara, no!" He paused for a moment before I picked him up and set him down in front of me, on his paws this time, and I kneeled in front of him as I told him, "Bara, I'm more than happy to suck you off, but I'm just not ready for that right now. We can do it later, but for now we should get to know each other more."

Bara's shoulders dropped in disappointment before he nodded reluctantly. I smiled at him as relief went through me and I thought, 'Good, he doesn't suspect anything. Hopefully he'll understand when he sees my cock.' I slid off the bed and walked over to the Pokétoy in the corner of my room, and Bara's ears perked up at seeing the toy. I giggled and bobbed it over his head as he reached up to bat it, and we played like this for a few hours, me talking to him and him replying the best he could as we did so.

Before too long a few hours had passed, and I yawned as I realized how much late it was, or early to be more accurate. "Come on Bara, we should get some rest." I told the cat, and reached for the pajama shirt in my Bag when I was tackled from behind. I landed on my hands and knees as Bara leaped onto my waist, biting and clawing at my shorts. Sternly, I told him, "Bara, I said no! Come on, get off!"

He wouldn't budge however, and I struggled with him for a moment and tried to get him off of me without hurting him. I grew irritated quickly however, and reached into my Bag and retrieved Bara's Pokéball and expanded it, pointing it at him as I told him, "I said get OFF!" I pressed the button on the Pokéball with the last word, withdrawing him into the device.

I straightened up and wagged my finger at the Pokéball, telling the Pokémon inside, "When I say no, I mean NO!" I then set the ball down on my bedside table in a huff and pulled the covers over myself angrily.

And there's the second chapter of Under the Moonlight. In case anyone was wondering, I will be having the Pokémon battle by themselves, since having the Trainers shout out orders would take too long to write and would be annoying. Thank you for reading and remember, no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. Since I don't have anything to say at the moment, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I was awoken from sleep abruptly by my alarm sounding out across the room and startling me. I sat up and tapped the snooze button to silence it before slumping back on my bed, groaning at the sudden wake-up. I turned my head to the side to look at Bara's Pokéball, which was still on the nightstand where I had left it last night. I sighed at the memory of why I had confined him to it, and paused for a moment before thinking to myself, 'I have to confront him eventually. Better now than right before a battle.'

I left the bed and got dressed in my traveling clothes once again, brushing my teeth and making the bed in order to put off confronting Bara. Eventually though, I ran out of excuses to delay it and grasped his Pokéball in my hand, taking a deep breath before I tossed it into the air, releasing Bara in a flash of white light.

Bara blinked as he was released from the sphere before shaking himself off from the sensation of being inside the Pokéball. "Bara." I told him to get his attention. I took a deep breath before telling him, "Look, what you tried to do last night is NOT ok, do you understand me?"

Bara tilted his head to the side inquisitively, asking me what I meant. I sighed again before sitting back on the bed and telling him, "Look, I'll be the first to admit that I'm a slut, but you're my partner. I want us to be friends, not just fuck-buddies, and I want to take it slow. Besides, I-I…don't exactly have a lot of experience…below the belt."

I blushed at my last sentence and started fiddling with my hands, but Bara's eyes softened at my admittance and he jumped into my lap, rubbing his head against my chin in apology. I smiled at him and started to pet up and down his back before he leaned upwards and licked my nose, making me giggle before I told him, "Alright, alright, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again, alright?"

Bara nodded to me, and we spent a few moments like that while I pet his head and thought to myself, 'It's not like I lied to him, I just didn't tell him everything.' I had told the truth to Bara, I was still a virgin, though not for lack of trying. My high libido and taste for Pokémon chased away any suitors, and whenever I tried to have a one-night stand or even just some quick fun, they ran off once they saw my cock.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Bara crying out beneath me, and I started before chuckling and telling Bara, "Sorry about that. Guess I inherited more from my Mom than my sex drive." Bara smiled as he jumped down, letting me stand up before we both walked down the stairs. I looked around for Mom and spotted her out on the patio enjoying the moonlight.

As we approached, she turned to us and said to me, "Doesn't this feel nice, Luna? We could never walk around in the middle of the night in Kanto!" I grinned and told her, "Yeah, it is nice. I just wish we could go around during the day, too. I thought you were kidding when you said everyone was practically nocturnal because of how hot it is during the day!"

Before she could say anything else however, the doorbell sounded out from inside the house, and Mom told me, "That's probably Kukui. Can you let him in, Luna?" I nodded and went inside to open the door, but like last night, he simply let himself in, and upon seeing me, told me, "Hey Luna! Come on, it's time for the festival!"

In confusion, I asked him, "What festival?" "You'll see once we get there. But first, I want to show you something, since you're an official Pokémon Trainer and everything." Kukui told me.

He walked back out the door at that, and I shrugged before following him, Bara at my heels. "Have a good time at the festival, sweetie!" Mom called out from the door, Meowth crying out a goodbye after us. I looked over to Kukui to see him waving and calling for me, so I ran after him to a field of tall grass, with a sign near the entrance declaring the pasture Route 1.

"Over here!" Kukui told me from the middle of the field. "Now that you've got your own Pokémon, you can fight with wild…" He told me, but I interrupted him, finishing for him, "Fight with wild Pokémon and capture them to add them to my party, or to send to your Lab if I already have six Pokémon. I'm not completely new Kukui, I've been studying Pokémon battles and captures for years."

He stood there for a moment in shock before clearing his throat and telling me, "Well yes, but studying and doing are two very different things. The Pokémon won't just sit there and let you catch them. Watch me, and then maybe you'll have a better grasp on what it's like in the moment."

He made a pretty good point, so I stood back and watched as he battled and captured a Pokémon called Pikipek, the small Bird-type not putting up much of a fight. I was interested however, in the fact that the diminutive bird seemed to be battling Kukui just as much as his Rockruff, a few Quick Attacks and Pecks clearly aimed at him. I made a mental note of it as Kukui pocketed the Pokéball and told me, "See. Not everything's going to be like you read in books. Now come on, we've got to get going. Oh, and these are for you."

He handed me a small bag filled with Pokéballs and Potions before running off down the Route, leaving me to my own devices. I battled a few Pokémon with Bara, but none of them were particularly interesting to me, so I didn't try to capture any. Bara wasn't the only one fighting however, as they seemed just as interested in attacking me as they were him, which made me grateful for Kukui's demonstration.

Bara leveled up a few times in the process, becoming stronger as he battled, especially against the other Trainers that we found on the trail. I was surprised at the new form of Rattata that one of them used, but chalked it up to the regional variants that I had read about. Eventually we reached Iki Town, and I used a Potion on Bara to heal the various bumps and bruises that he had attained on the trip.

I then noticed Hala walking down the road to me, and straightened up from brushing Bara as he approached me and told me in a solemn voice, "You're probably wondering what this festival is for. You see, there are four different islands that make up the Alola region, and each island has its own guardian Pokémon, collectively known as the Tapu. All of this you probably already know, given how much you've read about our region. What you don't know is that this festival tonight is held across each island to thank the Tapu for always watching over us. We may not celebrate as wildly here as in other towns, but everyone parties as hard as they can all the same."

He then left without another word, leaving me confused at the sudden explanation. I shrugged before walking deeper into town, spotting Hau and Rowlet a bit deeper in. I walked up to Hau and greeted him with, "Hey Hau!"

Hau turned to me and grinned, greeting me back with, "Hey Luna! About time you got here, Rowlet and I've been waiting for you!" Rowlet cried out in agreement, and Hau put his hands behind his head as he asked me, "Wait, didn't anyone tell you about the festival?" I nodded and gestured back to Hala, telling him, "Your grandfather told me. It sounds like a nice time."

Just then, Kukui and Lillie walked up, and the Professor said to no one in particular, "Whew! We're not late." Lillie turned to him and asked, "Late to what?" Inside her Bag, Nebby cried out as the container shook, and Kukui replied to Lillie, "The festival! It's a full night of Pokémon battles, dancing, food, and partying! Mostly battles though, to honor Tapu Koko!"

Lillie then turned to Hau and I and asked us, "So you two will both be battling? I don't like to see Pokémon fight since they can get hurt so often…but it seems like this is really important, so I'll make sure to watch your battles." Hala then walked between the two and told me, "Bara has fought for you Luna, so make sure you protect him as well."

I nodded, telling him, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Bara and any other Pokémon I catch too." Hala smiled and told me, "I trust you will. Still, no harm in accepting some help every now and again, so I'll heal him for you this time." He then took out some Berries and fed them to Bara, undoing the damage the Potion hadn't and restoring his energy. "Are you both ready?" He asked us, and Bara and I both nodded with determination.

"Then let's begin!" He said, and we all gathered around the wooden platform in the center of town, Hala climbing on and giving a speech, telling everyone, "For all the life on the islands, human and Pokémon, and for all who undertake the island challenge with joy and determination, we pray for you, and for all of Melemele. May this battle be an offering to the deity of our island, Tapu Koko!"

The crowd cheered at his words, and he waited for them to calm down before continuing, turning to Hau's side of the platform, "The first contender will be Hau – grandson of the kahuna." Hau walked up the steps and took his place on the platform, a Pichu standing in the white circle. He then turned to my side, telling the crowd, "His challenger will be Luna – a newcomer to these islands, and one who has met with Tapu Koko." I followed Hau's example, taking my place on the platform with Bara inside the circle.

There were some murmurings from the crowd, but none seemed malevolent or disbelieving, and Mom waved and told Bara, "Bara! Make sure to take care of my Luna!" I fought the urge to make a dirty joke as Hau told me, "As long as we're both having fun, this'll be a great battle, yeah?" I smiled and told him, "Yeah, it will be. Good luck, Hau." Hala then told the both of us, "Now you two, bring out the power of your Pokémon!"

Bara and Pichu both took battle stances as the crowd cheered, and as I prepared for the battle to commence, I noticed Lillie standing off to the side with her fist clenched over her heart. I frowned, not wanting her to worry before I told Hala, "Wait!" Hala, and indeed everyone else paused at this, and I asked him, "Would it be alright if I talked to my friend for a moment before the battle?"

Hala put his hand on his chin in thought and told me, "I don't think Tapu Koko would mind. Still, try to keep it quick." I nodded at him and stepped off of the platform, walking over to Lillie as she looked to me in confusion. Once I neared her, I asked her, "Still worried, huh?" She blinked in surprise before telling me, "Y-Yes, but the battle…" She trailed off, and I told her, "I don't want to make you worry like this. So before the battle started, I wanted to tell you how I keep myself from worrying about my Pokémon."

Lillie caught her breath before asking me, "You worry about Bara? But you seem so excited to battle with him." I smiled at her, telling her, "Of course. And not just Bara. I worry about Meowth too, and all of the Pokémon my mom brings home too." I purposefully left out just why I worried about them, but continued, telling her, "Whenever I start to worry about them though, I like to think about Magikarp."

"Magikarp?" Lillie asked in confusion, and I nodded and told her, "Yup. Magikarp is considered one of the weakest Pokémon in all the regions, but it's almost impossible to injure. Its scales are as hard as diamond, it can live in any water no matter how filthy it is, and it evolves into Gyarados, one of the most feared Pokémon in the world. When I remember all of that, and how Magikarp can survive so much even though they can't fight, it makes me feel better. No matter how hard they fight, or how much they get hurt, Pokémon will always find a way to bounce back and become stronger for the experience. And if our Pokémon do get hurt more than they can handle, we'll always be there to help them, not just as their Trainers, but as their friends."

Lillie nodded with a smile on her face and told me, "Thank you Luna, I think I needed to hear that. Now go on, you've got a battle to win." I nodded back at her and took my place on the platform again, telling Hala, "All right, I'm ready." Hala nodded and told Hau and I, "Then let the battle begin!"

He stepped to the side to allow our Pokémon to battle, and Bara immediately fired an Ember at the electric mouse, Pichu issuing a Thundershock in response. Running up to the electric mouse, he used his new move, Lick, to knock the Pokémon unconscious. Hau withdrew it into its Pokeball and sent out Rowlet, who immediately had to dodge an Ember from Bara. In response, the owl Pokémon cried out harshly at him, using Growl to lower his physical power. Unperturbed, Bara shot forward and raked him with his claws, taking another Growl attack before firing a point-blank Ember, incapacitating the Grass-type.

The crowd cheered, the interruption already forgotten as Hau withdrew Rowlet. He wasn't upset at losing however, and told me, "That battle was awesome, Luna! I had a blast!" I smiled at him and replied, "I had a lot of fun too, Hau." Hala then stepped between us and told us, "It was a fine battle. I think even Tapu Koko-" He was interrupted however, by a loud cry emanating from the forest past Mahalo trail, startling the crowd.

Hala laughed before continuing, "Well, there's our answer! Looks like Tapu Koko has given his approval." He then started before coming up to me and telling me, "I almost forgot. This is for you, Luna." He then handed me a wristband made of soft white rubber and stone, which fit comfortably around my wrist. As I inspected it, Hala told me, "That is a Z-Ring, an armband that allows you to draw out the full power hidden within your Pokémon. Their Z-Power! The kahunas make them with the stones such as the one you received from Tapu Koko. It's not much use without a Z-Crystal however. You'll receive them on your island challenge."

"Still, simply to receive a stone… Tapu Koko has taken quite the liking to you. Or perhaps it needs you for a mission of some sort." He muttered, and Kukui told me from the sidelines, "That means it's time for you to start your island challenge! If you travel to all the islands, you might figure out what Tapu Koko wants you to do."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion and asked, "What's the island challenge?" Kukui then held out four fingers and told me, "The four islands! You'll travel to each island in the Alola region! The island challenge is all about becoming the region's strongest trainer, the island challenge champion!"

A moment of dramatic silence ensued before I awkwardly asked him, "So basically it's my Journey?" Kukui fell to the ground with his feet in the air at that, before getting up and brushing his coat off without a word. Hau let out a chuckle and told me, "I'm going on my own island challenge soon too, so we'll see each other a lot on our travels!"

Hau and I then stepped off of the platform to allow the next pair of Trainers to battle, and the festival went underway in its entirety. Hau and I stayed together for the most part, both of us talking about what Pokémon we hoped to catch on our island challenge and asking each other about our lives in Alola and Kanto respectively.

All around us, the townspeople danced and ate and watched the battles, and although they tried to be discreet about it, more than a few people disappeared into the bushes to fool around. Mom was especially popular, sometimes only appearing for a few minutes before vanishing again. I groaned as I saw her take a young couple into a nearby clearing. Sighing, I told Hau as we sat in front of a bonfire off to the side of the main festivities, "Sorry about my Mom. She gets a little carried away sometimes."

Hau just gave me a confused look and asked me, "Sorry about what? She's just having sex." I raised my eyebrows at Hau's candid language and asked him, "Wow, people in Alola really are laid-back, huh?" Hau nodded and laid back with his hands behind his head, telling me, "Uh-huh. It's more common than you'd think."

I looked down in thought, then looked over as I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I pointed to Mom, who was now being taken from behind by a Gumshoos while she ate the woman's pussy, and asked Hau, "Is that common?" Hau looked over to where I was pointing and told me, "Actually, more than you might think." "Really?" I asked him in disbelief, and he nodded and told me, "Really. A lot of Trainers do it on their island challenges, and since we live so closely with Pokémon, it happens a lot."

I looked down at my feet and told Hau, "In Kanto, anyone caught having sex with a Pokémon gets run out of town." Hau muttered back at me, "Sounds like people in Kanto need to learn to mind their own business." I smiled and looked up at the moon, saying, "Yeah. They really do."

Hau leaned on his side for a moment, thinking about something, before his eyes lit up and he told me, "Come on. I wanna show you something." Hau then stood up and grabbed my hand, dragging me to my feet as he led me through the forest.

My heart was pounding as I thought to myself, 'Wait, is he doing what I think he's doing? Does he seriously want to have sex with me? And if he did, why didn't he just ask? What am I gonna do once we get to where he wants to show me?'

My mind raced as we ran a little while longer before the forest opened up into a meadow, and I caught my breath at the sight. A clear pond sat in the middle of the space, with aquatic Pokémon swimming inside. Behind the pond on the far side of the clearing were a field of flowers, insect Pokémon flying and crawling among them. The moon shone down from the gap in the trees that the meadow created, illuminating the scene with silver light.

"Wow. It's… beautiful." I breathed out, and next to me, Hau chuckled and said, "Yeah. I like to come here if I get bummed out or need to think." He walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down with his legs straight outwards and his hands behind him to support him, then patted the ground next to him. I smiled and walked over to him before sitting down next to him, crossing my legs. I then sighed in contentment at the sight before me, my entire body relaxing.

As Hau and I sat in front of the pond and enjoyed the view, I thought about all of the events that had taken place since I had come to Alola so far. I giggled as I remembered my anxiety just a few moments ago, and what I thought Hau was trying to do. Hau looked over to me as I did, and asked me, "What's so funny?"

I turned to him and told him, "It's nothing. It's just… Well, when you were pulling me out here I thought you wanted to have sex."

Hau's eyes widened at that, and he stammered out, "Oh, well I-I-I would _never_ do that, never, ever, y-you don't have to worry about that." He then smacked himself in the forehead and hastily said with a blush on his face, "I-I mean I _would_ you know, y-you're really attractive and everything, I-I just wouldn't-" I interrupted him with a kiss, shoving my tongue into his mouth as I closed my eyes.

Hau sat in shock for a moment before kissing me back, and we both hugged our arms around each other and we laid down on the ground, Hau below me. The kiss slowly started to get more heated as our tongues battled for dominance and we started to grope each other, or rather I groped Hau. His hands still remained firmly on my shoulders as mine slid up his shirt, and I mentally cursed and thanked his innocence at the same time as I placed one of his hands on my butt and one on my breast.

Our hands continued to roam over each other's bodies for a while before I decided to stop pressing my luck and move on before Hau decided to cop a feel of my crotch. I broke off the kiss and opened my eyes to see Hau's confused face, and smiled at him reassuringly before I undid the knot in my shirt and pulled it off, exposing my tits to Hau. He stared in shock for a moment before he fumbled with his own shirt and removed it, exposing his own toned chest and stomach.

I leaned in again and kissed him lightly on the lips before trailing more kisses down his body until I reached the waistband of his swim trunks. Licking my lips in anticipation at the bulge I saw in them, I slid down his shorts, Hau helpfully lifting his body up and helping me to pull them off completely. I didn't even notice this detail however, as I stared in shock at Hau's cock.

It stood upright at eleven inches long and was clearly circumcised, with no foreskin present, and looked even bigger due to the lack of pubic hair. "How does this thing fit in your trunks?" I asked him in a shocked tone, and Hau rubbed the back of his head as he asked me, "I-Is it a problem?" I looked up at him with delight on my face and told him, "Absolutely not."

Without another word, I dragged my tongue over the underside of his shaft, licking his cock and lubricating it with saliva before I took the head into my mouth and started sliding my lips up and down, bobbing my head as I worked my way down his cock. Hau groaned and moaned along with my ministrations, resting his hand on the back of my head as I sucked him off. Soon however, the head of his penis met the back of my throat, and I took a deep breath through my nose before pressing down and taking his cock into my throat, deepthroating him as I continued the blowjob.

I hummed in time with my sucking, doing everything I could to enhance his enjoyment of it as I continued to press downward, determined to hilt him in my mouth. After a few minutes I succeeded in my endeavor, my nose pressed against his crotch. I moaned in pleasure, suckling him for a moment before I pulled back off of his cock, shifting upwards as I thought, 'I've always wanted to do this.' I took my tits in my hands before I pressed them together around Hau's cock, moving them up and down as he groaned at the new stimulation. "Th-They're so soft." He whispered, and I smiled lustily at him before returning my attention to the titjob, taking the head of Hau's cock in my mouth and sucking on it gently as I stimulated the rest with my breasts.

This went on for ten more minutes before Hau cried out and shoved the portion of his cock not enveloped in my tits in my mouth, tensing up as he came explosively in my mouth. I swallowed the first few shots, but was forced to pull off as his cum filled my mouth faster than I could swallow, and my face and breasts were both covered in cum as I panted with my tongue out.

While I sat and tried to catch my breath, Hau maneuvered the both of us so that our positions were reversed with me on my back, and as I noticed him start to fiddle with my shorts with shaking fingers, I asked him, still half in a daze, "W-What are you doing?"

Hau looked up at me and replied, "Returning the favor." My eyes widened as I realized what he meant, and I stammered out, "W-Wait, Hau, before you do this, th-there's something you should know about me-" I didn't get the chance to finish however, as Hau succeeded in unbuttoning my shorts and pulled them down along with my panties, exposing my hard cock.

Hau's eyes widened in surprise as he stood on his knees and asked me, "You have a penis?!" The exclamation made my blood run cold, and I forgot everything Hau and Kukui had said about Alolan people not judging as I curled up in a ball, hiding my cock and face from him as I muttered to him, "Yes, I have a penis. You can run away screaming now."

In confusion, Hau asked me, "What? Why would I run away?" I growled in frustration as I snapped my head up to face him, and with tears in my eyes I asked him, "Oh come on, Hau! Sleeping around and fucking Pokémon may be common here, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that THIS is!?"

I pointed to my cock with the outburst, which had gone soft from my despair, and Hau looked taken aback as he told me, "Well, not exactly, but-" I turned away from him before muttering to him, "Exactly. Now just hit me and run off like everyone else does."

The blow I was expecting didn't come however, and Hau sat down next to me and told me in a soft tone, "I was about to say that it may not be exactly common, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." I scoffed and looked away from him as I curled myself up tighter, and Hau told me, "Really! A lot of people in Alola have had body modifications, and besides, I don't care if you have a penis or not, I like you. And if you wanted to keep going, I'm more than okay with that."

I didn't look at him, still wallowing in despair, and muttered to him, "You don't have to lie to spare my feelings, Hau. I'm used to it already." A pause ensued before he asked me, "Does it look like I'm lying to you?" Curious, I turned back to him to see that he had a blush on his face, and that his cock was still rock-hard. Looking back up to him, I desperately searched his face for any trace of dishonesty, but found none. Shocked, I whispered to him, "You…You really don't care. You want to have sex with me, even though you know I have a cock."

Still blushing, Hau nodded, and I teared up anew and sniffled as I threw my arms around him. My tears were out of happiness however, and I told the boy, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Hau." He hugged me back as we each squeezed the other tightly. As my sadness left me however, my arousal returned, and my cock hardened again, standing at full mast to match Hau's.

Upon seeing my arousal, Hau asked me, "So… does that mean that you want to pick up where we left off?" Blushing, I told Hau, "Definitely. But the thing is… I was wondering if you would be willing to use your mouth somewhere else." Curiously, he asked me, "Where were you thinking of?" In response, I disentangled myself from our embrace and laid down in front of him, lifting my legs and pulling apart my butt to expose my anus. With a blush, I asked Hau, "I-I was wondering if you wouldn't mind licking me… h-here." Hastily, I added, "I-It's clean! I clean myself out every nigh-AAH!"

I was interrupted by Hau dragging his tongue down the crack of my butt, circling my anus as he reached it. I moaned heavily as he rimmed me, simply massaging my opening at first, then slowly pressing it inside and wiggling his tongue inside me in order to stimulate me as the muscles loosened. I laid my head back as he dug his tongue as deep inside me as he could, and my cock throbbed at the sensations. I endured it as long as I could, but eventually I could take no more as I cried out and begged Hau, "H-Hau! Please, fuck me! I-I need you to fuck me!"

Hau removed his tongue from my anus and shifted his body upwards until our waists were equal. I rested my legs on his shoulders and he gripped my hips as he pressed his cock, still lubricated from his cum and my saliva, against my ass, but before he shoved it inside, he looked me in the eye and asked me, "A-Are you sure? I heard this can be painful."

I smiled at his courteousness, but told him, "I-It's okay. Just, go slow at first, please?" Hau nodded and pressed his cock forward, the tip popping inside and making me wince before sliding five inches into me and stopping, seeing the pain on my face.

"D-Do you need to take a break?" He asked. I smiled at him again despite the pain, and told him while taking deep breaths, "It's alright. I just need to relax a little. Try thrusting in and out until I get used to it."

Hau nodded and withdrew his cock up to the head and pushed back into me, letting me get used to his presence as he thrust in and out of me. As time went on, the pain faded and pleasure took its place, and my body relaxed as he thrust in and out. As his thrusts became more pleasurable, I told him, "O-Okay, you can go deeper now. I'm ready." Hau nodded and pressed further inside me, and I moaned as I was stretched further, his cock penetrating me deeper.

I closed my eyes as the sensations enveloped me, and let out small moans and groans as he thrust inside. Frustratingly, he kept going at the same slow pace, and as I adjusted to his length, I looked up and told him, "P-Please, go faster." Hau obliged me, speeding up his thrusts, and I let out a deep moan and laid my head back, panting with pleasure.

Just then, Hau groaned and started to fuck me hard and deep, his hips a blur as he increased his pace. I cried out at the new tempo, my tongue hanging out as pleasure raced up and down my body. Above me, Hau grunted out, "I'm sorry Luna, I know I said I would take it slow, but-ARGH! I can't take it anymore! You feel so good!"

Moaning, I told him, "It's-fine-Hau. Here, lean i-AAH! In! So that you're-AGH! Laying on top of me." Hau did as I told him, leaning down and shifting his stance as I took my legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, helping him to thrust into me harder as he grabbed my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around him. Once he had finished maneuvering himself, he resumed his frantic pace, hammering in and out of my ass and making me cry out in pleasure as his eyes closed.

Our new position allowed Hau to penetrate me even deeper, and I closed my eyes as I panted in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Hau's cock rubbed up against a spot inside of me that made me cry out in pleasure, and Hau opened one eye and asked, "Are you-Ah! Okay?" I nodded vigorously and told him, "I think you just-Ah-hit my prostate! Do it again!"

Hau thrust up against the spot again, and waves of pleasure emanated throughout my body as I cried out with each thrust that hit my prostate. His other eye opened, and he leaned in and started licking and sucking at the point where my neck met my right shoulder, and I gasped as he laved his tongue over my muscle. Soon, I felt a tingling in my cock, and as my testicles tightened up I gasped out, "H-Hau! I-I-I'm going to-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I cried out as my cock spasmed and I came, shooting cum on mine and Hau's stomachs. Hau grunted and cried out as I felt a warmth fill my ass as he came as well, the added tightness proving too much for him to handle. Once both of our orgasms had ended, we collapsed, panting hard at our exertion. Once our breathing had stabilized, Hau pulled his softening cock out of my ass, his cum leaking out once he had fully withdrawn it. He rolled off of me and onto his back as we regained the strength to move, and I leaned over and licked my cum off of his stomach, cleaning myself off once I was done.

Once I had swallowed all of my cum, I sighed and cuddled up next to Hau, using his shoulder as a pillow. I looked up at the stars with Hau and told him, "You know, as first times go, that could have been a lot worse." Hau turned to me and asked, "That was your first time?" I nodded, still not having regained all of my energy, and he remarked, "Wow. I thought you would've had a Pokémon as your first."

I smiled at him and said, "I could've, but something about it didn't feel right. I may love sex, but you only get one first. I wanted it to be special. And this has definitely been special." I paused before whispering to him, "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked in confusion, and I traced patterns on his chest as I told him, "I don't know. For bringing me here. For the sex. But I think mostly for accepting me. I know you said that a lot of people do it here, but back in Kanto, anyone who found out about it avoided me like the plague. It wears on you after a while, you know? And to come here, and for you to not only be willing, but actually want to fuck me senseless when I have a penis, I think I needed this. I was always too afraid to let anyone know back home, but, well I don't think I'll just be dropping my shorts constantly, but I think I can trust people not to hit me and scream when they see it. So, thanks for that."

Hau hugged me close to him and told me, "You make it sound like I did you this huge favor for finding you attractive. It's like I told you, people change their bodies here, too. I was shocked at first, but really, you're just sexy, and having a cock doesn't affect that."

I closed my eyes and smiled at his words, and we laid there for a while longer before I sat up and told him, "Come on. We should get back to the festival." Hau nodded and I cleaned myself out to the best of my ability before we put our clothes back on, albeit roughly and with my shirt untied, and we rejoined the rest of the town, Bara, Rowlet and Pichu greeting us. The festival was just winding down as we approached, with no battle taking place on the platform and only a few people dancing slowly.

Hau and I both grabbed a plate of food and dug in, filling our stomachs after our romp, and once he had finished, Hau stretched and told me, "Well, I'm gonna get home. Goodnight, Luna! See you in the evening!" I waved him goodbye and left to get some more food, but as I approached the table, I noticed Lillie walking toward me hesitantly. She had a blush on her face and was fiddling with her dress as we neared each other, and as she reached me, I groaned out and asked her, "You saw us, didn't you?"

Lillie started and her blush deepened as she avoided my gaze and gripped the edge of her dress in her hands, and stammered out, "I-I didn't, I-I-I mean I didn't mean to, I-I mean, I…yes." I sighed and told her, "It's alright, I won't bite you or anything." Lillie looked up at me and gulped, then asked me, "I-I know, I know. And I'm not going to hit you or anything I just…how?" I told her in response, "I know you're probably pretty confused, but is it alright if I explain it tomorrow? I'm completely wiped out right now."

Lillie told me, "Well, I guess that's okay, but promise me you'll explain okay? I'm so confused." I smiled reassuringly and told her, "Promise." She nodded and walked off with Kukui to his Lab, and I sat and finished my food before I left for my house with Bara in tow as Hala entered his hut.

Once I reached home, I was surprised to see Mom sitting on the couch without anyone fucking her, and when I walked in she looked to me and smiled widely, telling me, "Oh hello Luna! I wasn't expecting you home so soon! I sure had a fun time at the festival. I almost danced my feet off!"

I rolled my eyes and remarked, "Yeah, you probably 'danced' with everyone in town. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight!" I started up the stairs to my bedroom, but Mom stopped me as Bara climbed up the stairs, and asked, "Wait, Luna, what's that on your neck?"

Looking to my side, I saw that my shirt was exposing the hickey Hau gave me, and I shifted my shoulder and told her, "Oh, it's probably just some dirt. I'm really tired Mom, I-" She interrupted me, telling me, "It doesn't look like dirt. It looks like…" She brushed my shirt down to reveal my shoulder and whispered to herself, "A hickey."

I winced as Mom put her hands over her mouth and exclaimed, "You had your first time!" She threw her arms around me in excitement and squealed in my ear as she rocked me back and forth with a huge grin on her face and told me, "Oh Luna, I'm so proud of you!" I winced again as my ear rang and I told her, "Mom, I know you're excited, but I do need to breath you know!"

Mom apologized and sat me down on the couch and told me, "Okay, okay, tell me everything!"

I smiled wryly as I told her, "Well, it wasn't planned out or anything. It just sort of happened." Mom nodded vigorously and asked, "Okay, and who was it?" I blushed as I looked to the side and hesitantly told her, "It was… Hau." Mom gasped and asked me, "Hau?"

I nodded and told her, "We were sitting together at the festival, and he took me to a meadow he likes to go to, and like I said, it just sort of happened." Mom raised her eyebrow and told me, "You know you can tell me if you he fucked you against a tree, right?" I pushed her shoulder and told her, "It happened! We were talking about how people in Kanto don't like it when people have sex with Pokémon and how people in Alola do it, and he took me there because he thought I looked bummed out. He was so sweet." I added the last sentence as an afterthought, and she told me, "I'm so happy for you, Luna. I know it must've been hard to show him your cock. He did see it, right?"

I nodded and told her, "Yeah. I thought he wouldn't accept me at first, but he didn't care! He said that a lot of people in Alola modify their bodies too." Mom hugged me and told me, "I'm glad you had your first with someone that helped you feel good about yourself, Luna. Now get on upstairs before the afterglow wears off." I giggled and walked upstairs, stripping off my clothes as I went, and collapsed in my bed after returning Bara to his ball before he saw my cock, falling asleep in an instant.

And that's the chapter. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think, but remember, no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. The island challenge will start this chapter so get ready for a lot more sex. Since I don't have anything else to say right now, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I was jolted awake by my alarm once again, startling me before I hit the snooze button and groaned. Sitting up, I hissed at the ache in my lower body, and rubbed my ass before getting to my feet with shaking knees. I pulled my shorts on before I let Bara out of his Pokéball and told him, "Hey Bara, why don't you go play with Meowth downstairs? I'm going to go take a shower."

Bara nodded and scampered off down the stairs as I entered the bathroom, and as an afterthought I locked the door in case Bara decided to come in. I started up the shower and let it get to a comfortable temperature before stepping in, sighing as the heat soothed the pain in my ass. I made sure to clean myself thoroughly, inside and out, before stepping out and toweling off, drying myself off and getting dressed in my traveling clothes once again.

I opened the door and looked down the hall to see Bara's tail disappear down the stairs, and reflected that it was a good thing I had locked the door. I rolled my eyes before walking downstairs to greet Mom and Bara, both of whom I found on the patio again. "It's such a beautiful night! I wonder what tonight will bring." She remarked, but before I could say anything in response, we were startled by the doorbell again.

"That's probably Kukui. He'll let himself in, I'm sure." She said, and I giggled and went to greet him, but the door didn't open before I reached it this time. Perplexed, I opened it to see Lillie waiting in front of the house. "Hey Lillie!" I greeted her, and she blushed as she saw me and stammered out, "H-Hey Luna. Kukui wanted me to tell you that he wants you to come to his Lab. I'll show you the way."

She ran off towards Iki Town, apparently still feeling awkward around me. I sighed and thought to myself, 'At least she isn't avoiding me.' I called Bara in from the house and we walked off in Lillie's direction, going down a path I hadn't seen before.

While we walked, Lillie explained to me about Nebby, whose species name was apparently Cosmog. "Cosmog is a really rare Pokémon. It's from a place far away from here, and has some strange power. It used it to save me once, but other people want him for themselves, for his power. That's why only Kukui, Hala, and a few other people can know about it." She explained to me, still not quite looking me in the eye.

I nodded in understanding as we separated to walk through the tall grass, her using a Repel to walk through without being bothered. I battled a couple Trainers and some wild Pokémon before reaching the other side, coming to the beach that housed Kukui's Lab.

Loud crashing sounds were coming from inside the dwelling, which already looked like it had had a few repairs done, and Kukui shouted from inside, "Come on, Rockruff! Is that all you've got? Hit me harder!"

"I really hope they're fighting in there." I remarked next to Lillie, and she sighed and told me, ignoring my innuendo, "They are. Kukui and Rockruff fight a lot so that he can gauge Rockruff's power." She looked to me and continued, "I've been living with the Professor for the past three months. I'm honestly not a very good assistant, but I do what I can to help him. It's the least I can do to thank him for letting me stay with him."

She turned to the Lab and muttered, "Maybe if I was a Trainer I could help him more, but…" Just then, loud cries that undoubtedly came from Rockruff came from the Lab, and Lillie shook her head and said to me, "Oh Kukui, he never stops researching Pokémon moves. Not even in the actual Lab." She turned to the side and muttered to herself, "We'll probably need to patch the roof again. And I just got his lab coat clean last night and now it's most likely shredded. I can't fix clothes to save my life."

She turned back to me and said, "We should probably stop him before he tears the Lab apart." I didn't fail to notice however, that her eyes were staring beyond me and not at me, and I sighed as she went to enter the Lab, and grabbed her arm. She turned back to me in confusion and I told her, "Look, I know you're still weirded out by last night and that you have a lot of questions. Let's just see what Kukui wants and then I promise, I'll explain everything."

She smiled and nodded before we both walked into the Lab, seeing that Kukui had somehow kept his coat intact and was laughing while he sat on the floor along with Rockruff. He waved and greeted me, telling me, "Hey Luna! Thanks for fetching her, Lillie."

He got up and walked up to me as Lillie told him, "It's no trouble. I'm happy to be of help. I am your assistant after all." "Sorry about the racket, Rockruff was really on fire, and I was making some great progress with my research." He told me, disregarding Lillie. He asked me, "Hey Luna, do you mind if I see your Pokedex for a second?"

I nodded and retrieved the device from my Bag, telling him, "Sorry, I haven't had a chance to charge it." He ignored the apology and looked around his Lab, telling me, "So what do you think? The Lab's pretty nice, huh?"

Lillie tilted her head to the side in confusion before he continued, "That's not why I asked you to come here, though. I wanted you to come because it finally arrived!" "What's 'it'?" Lillie asked, and Kukui turned to us and explained, "'It' is a special chip for Luna's Pokédex. See, there's a Pokémon called Rotom living in it, and once I install this…"

Kukui slid a chip into the side of the Pokedex, and with a crackle of electricity, a red Pokémon with blue plasma surrounding it and two appendages in the shape of lightning bolts appeared next to him with a cry.

Kukui rubbed the back of his head and told the Pokémon, "Sorry about that Rotom, guess I should've warned you first." Rotom buzzed with electricity in response, and Kukui told it, "I just finished upgrading the Dex, boy. Want to give Luna a Helping Hand?" Rotom cried out in response and disappeared into the Pokedex, which sparked with electricity before morphing into a new shape, Rotom's arms and a pair of feet forming out of red plastic.

In his new form, Rotom floated around my head, buzzing the whole time. Kukui grinned and told me, "See, now you and Rotom can communicate with each other. I think he likes you, yeah?" "This is neat and all, but how exactly will it help more than a normal Pokedex?" Lillie asked him. In response, Kukui told her, "Since Luna hasn't been in Alola too long, the Rotom Dex can help her navigate the islands until she can find her way around."

As Rotom orbited my head excitedly, I giggled and told him, "It's nice to meet you Rotom." Kukui turned to me and said, "Rotom's got a map built in, so just tap him to bring it up." Just then, the door to the Lab opened and Hau walked in.

He greeted the room with, "Alola everybody! I smelled the salty air and just had to come out here!" He looked around and ran around the room excitedly, and walked over to a ladder and asked, "Whoa, is that a loft? Cool!" Before he could climb the ladder, Lillie stepped in front of it and told him, "That's not cool, it's private! The Professor has been letting me stay up there."

Kukui walked over to them both and told them, "If anyone needs help, human or Pokémon, help them. That's how I like to think of it, and it's why I'm letting her stay up there." As Lillie stepped over to stand by Kukui, he told me, "Anyway, I'm leaving Rotom in your hands, Luna. Look after her, huh Rotom?" Hau remarked, "So that's the Rotom Dex. It looks cute!"

Kukui then told me, "Before you go, there are a couple of things you need to know about the island challenge. The island challenge is every Trainer's chance to become the strongest Trainer in Alola, the island challenge champion. It's an adventure for Trainers and Pokémon to go on together!"

Lillie explained to me, "There are four islands in the Alola region, and each island has a kahuna. If you want the kahunas to consider you worthy, you have to clear seven trials." Kukui picked up the explanation from there, telling me, "Luna, I want you and Bara to take on the island challenge. You brought out the full power of your Pokémon's moves in your very first battle. You have a talent for drawing out a Pokémon's strength."

"I have a talent for drawing a lot more out of a Pokémon than their strength." I joked, and Lillie blushed as Kukui chuckled and said, "All innuendoes aside, I think you have a lot of potential as a Trainer." I nodded and told Kukui, "Sorry, couldn't resist. You can count me in!" Kukui nodded and said, "Oh yeah! I can't wait to see what kind of Pokémon you'll meet on your challenge!"

"It's like you're trying to get me to make a dirty joke." I remarked, and Kukui rubbed the back of his head before telling me, "Anyway, this is your island challenge amulet. Everyone on their island challenge gets one." He then handed me a wooden multicolored amulet with a leather strap and wooden beads.

I accepted the amulet from him and unhooked my Bag, then looped the strap through the amulet before I buckled it back up, letting it hang from my Bag. "I already got one from gramps, so I'm good to go!" Hau told me, and Kukui told the both of us, "Alright Hau, Luna. You've got a long journey ahead of you, so shake the sand out of your shoes and get going!"

He continued, "You should start at the Trainer's School! And Luna, I know you graduated already, but you need to get experience with Pokémon Battles, and the best way to do that is to battle! The island challenge is a long road, and the Trainer's School is where it starts! And that means you too, Hau."

Hau put his hands behind his head and told him, "Yeah, okay. I really just want to play with my Pokémon though. I mean, train them! Yeah, that's what I meant." Next to him, Lillie muttered, "The island challenge. So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world and their Pokémon." Kukui turned to her and told her, "Make sure to take care of Luna, yeah Lillie? Make sure to show her around until she gets used to Rotom."

I rolled my eyes and told him, "I can take care of myself you know. I know that I'm still new as a Trainer, but I'm not helpless." Kukui disregarded my comment as he walked off to another part of his Lab, and Lillie turned to me and asked, "You said you would explain right? After we saw Kukui?" I nodded and told her, "Come on, let's go outside."

We went outside and sat down on the sand, and I asked Lillie, "Well, you said you had a lot of questions. What did you want to know first?" Lillie played with the hem of her dress as she told me, "Well, I mostly just want to know how it's possible. You sound and look like a girl, but you have a… a-" "A penis?" I asked, and she blushed and nodded.

I shrugged and told her, not letting her see how nervous I was, "Well, it was pretty simple. I was born biologically male, but when I was younger I underwent Heal Pulse therapy to become female." "Heal Pulse therapy? What's that?" Lillie asked with confusion, and I raised my eyebrow and asked, "You don't know about Heal Pulse therapy? Where they use Heal Pulse to change your body?"

Lillie shook her head, and my nerves evaporated as I realized she wasn't judgmental, just shy and naïve. I explained to her, "Well, sometimes when people are born, their bodies don't match up with their minds. Their bodies can be male, but their minds are female, and vice versa. Do you know about that?" Lillie nodded in confirmation, and asked me, "I've read about that before. I didn't know you could change your body though. Did you feel that way?"

I nodded and looked down at my feet, telling Lillie, "When I was a kid, I never felt like I was a guy. I always felt like a girl, no matter how much other people told me I wasn't one, so when I was ten, my Mom took me to the Pokémon Center and they confirmed what it was, and so I underwent Heal Pulse therapy to change my body."

"But what is Heal Pulse therapy? How does it work?" Lillie asked, and I explained to her, "Well basically, it involves two Pokémon moves, Psychic and Heal Pulse. A Blissey or Chansey uses Heal Pulse on you first. Ordinarily it just fixes injuries, but when a Psychic-Type uses Psychic with it, they can tell the brain where to send the energy and how to use it, so it can be used to change someone's body to fit their mind's view of themselves. Their hormones, their skeleton, even their DNA."

Lillie looked upwards in thought and said to herself, "I've never heard of those moves being used together like that, but it makes sense." She turned to me and asked, "There's one thing I don't get, though. Why didn't you change all the way, you know, your… you know."

She pointed at my crotch with the last sentence, and I sighed and told her, "That's the one thing they can't change. When a Pokémon tries to use Heal Pulse to change genitalia, or even add the other set, the brain fights back too much. Something about reproductive instincts overriding the Psychic move, I don't remember exactly what it is." I looked down at my crotch and told her, "I don't mind it really, I just wish I could have gotten a pussy."

Lillie looked off to the horizon before she nodded and told me, "Alright. Thanks for explaining it, Luna. And I'm sorry for how I was acting before." I smiled at her and said, "It's alright. I've definitely gotten worse reactions. Now come on, let's head to the Trainer's School." Lillie nodded and we stood up and headed off in the direction of the Trainer's School.

Once we were in the first patch of grass however, I was accosted by wild Pokémon again. As Bara attacked them, I told Lillie, "Why don't you just go ahead, it's probably gonna take me a while to get there." Lillie nodded and walked off as Bara defeated the Rattata he was battling. After we had fought our way through the grass, we came into the more developed part of the island, which had previously been blocked by a Tauros.

Lillie was waiting for me at the Pokémon Center, and as I approached, she told me, "Hang on a second, I want to show you the Pokémon Center." Lillie turned and walked inside as I followed with a sigh, and once we had come into the lobby, Lillie told me, "If you talk to Nurse Joy at the counter, she can restore your Pokémon's health."

I rolled my eyes and told Lillie, "I know about Pokémon Centers Lillie. I practically lived in one when I was going through my therapy." Lillie smiled and told me, "I know, but the Centers in Alola are laid out a little differently than the ones in Kanto. It never hurts to get a tour."

I had to admit that she was right, since I saw that the doors to the human doctor's portion of the Center were in different places, as were the ones that led to the dorms where Trainers could stay for the night. Lillie continued, "You can also transfer your Pokémon to and from Kukui's Lab from the PC right there." She said, pointing to a computer on Nurse Joy's desk.

She turned to the far right corner of the Center and told me, "And at the Poké Mart you can buy or sell all kinds of items." That was new to me, as all of the Pokémon Centers in Kanto had been separate from the Poké Marts. She turned to the other corner and told me, "And that's a café. You can get all kinds of drinks there. And sometimes the staff have special items for sale and give tips to trial-goers."

I took note of her explanation, and made a mental note not to scoff at people when they wanted to explain things to me next time. Lillie left for the Trainer's School and I withdrew Bara and handed Nurse Joy his Pokéball. While he healed, I visited the café and bought a glass of Pinap Juice, sipping on it lightly while the man behind the counter said something about time. I was too engrossed in my drink to listen, but once he was finished he gave me an item for Bara along with some Poké Beans, which were apparently an Alolan special.

I bought some more Pokéballs before Bara finished healing and set off, letting him out of his Pokéball as I walked. The Trainer's School wasn't far from the Pokémon Center, and Lillie greeted me at the front, telling me, "Hey Luna. There's a Tauros blocking the way forward, so we won't be able to go much farther than this until it moves. Still, at least we can get into the School."

I looked past her to see that she was right, and that an angry Tauros was stomping around and blocking the street past the Trainer's School. I sighed and told Lillie, "Well, at least he's moved from earlier. Come on, let's see if we can find some battles."

We walked through the gates to see that Kukui was waiting for us along with a woman with glasses, who I assumed to be the principal. Kukui greeted us with, "Hey there you two, I guess I must have passed you at some point. Anyway, welcome to the Trainer's School!"

I looked around the courtyard at the basketball court and the Trainer in it, along with the tall grass past it. Next to Kukui, the principal asked him, "Kukui, is this the new Trainer you told me about?" I didn't notice how her eyes roamed my body and she licked her lips lustily. Casually, I put my hand on my hip and slid the side of my shorts down just enough to be noticeable, making it look unintentional.

Kukui didn't notice any of this as he told her, "It sure is. Give her hell, Teach!" He turned to me and held up four fingers again, telling me, "There are four Trainers here at the school! You've got to beat each and every one, Luna! The experience will help you and Bara grow stronger, yeah?"

He let his arm hang at his side as the principal told me, snapping out of the daze my show had put her in, "S-Some of the Trainers you need to battle will be outside the school and some will be inside. And try to visit some of the classrooms. You could learn a lot from them."

The principal got an intense look in her eyes as she said, "Now, let the lesson begin!" She walked off into the School as Kukui told me, "She may not look very tough, but that teach sure trains her kids right! One of her students is a captain!"

As I wondered what that was, Kukui told me, "Here's some advice that might help. Once you fight a Pokémon once, you can see what moves will be strong against it by looking at Rotom. So make sure to battle lots of Pokémon."

He added as an afterthought, "And try to catch a couple, yeah? Don't think I didn't notice that Bara's is the only Pokéball on your belt." I looked at my belt and thought to myself, 'He's right. I haven't caught any other Pokémon yet. Even Hau caught his Pichu, and Bara's still the only Pokémon I have.'

I crossed my arms as I continued thinking to myself, 'Still, I don't want to just capture any Pokémon I see. I want them to be a good fit for me, and for Bara too.' I grinned goofily to myself as I thought, 'And having a high sex drive wouldn't hurt.' Bara cried out, snapping me out of my fantasies. I chuckled awkwardly as I walked off towards the tall grass to battle some wild Pokémon.

Bara and I battled the wild Magnemite and Meowth, the genderless Magnemite not interesting me since they couldn't fuck. I briefly considered the Meowth, intrigued by their grey fur, but decided against it. I had grown up with a Meowth after all, I decided I could use a break, and I would be damned if I was going to fuck a Grimer. I decided to capture a new Pokémon another time and approached the Trainer waiting for me near the tall grass.

His Metapod was easy to defeat with a strong Ember, and I walked in the School through a side door to look for more Trainers. I talked to a teacher who gave me a Quick Claw, which I in turn gave to Bara, and explored some classrooms, although they didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. One of the Trainer's Bonsly gave me some trouble, but it was quickly dealt with regardless.

I walked through the door next to the Trainer to look for more, and found an older student who told me, "Miss Emily told me to wait for you here." Before she sent out her Pikipek, and took a mental note of the principal's name as Bara battled the Flying-Type. After Bara defeated her Pikipek, she told me about items, and where to find the last Trainer I needed to battle.

Bara and I approached the Trainer standing in the basketball court, who gave a short speech about coolness before he sent out his Grimer, making me recoil in fear before Bara ran up to it. Harden wasn't much use against Special Attacks, so a couple Ember made quick work of him.

The boy sighed before telling me, "Well, I'm cool enough to admit when I've lost. Here, take this." He handed me a disk that I recognized as a TM, and the boy continued, "TMs can teach your Pokémon a new move in an instant, but if they can't learn it, then it won't work. They can be used as much as you want though, so don't worry about saving it."

I was surprised by the second statement, since reusable TMs weren't sold in Kanto, and pocketed the disk as Lillie came up to me and said, "That sounds like the schoolbell." As four tones rang throughout the courtyard. Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeakers, telling everyone, "Attention everyone, this is Miss Emily speaking. Would Luna please come to my office on the second floor? Thank you."

Lillie gave me a disapproving look and asked me, "You only just got here and you're already being called to the office? What did you do?" I rolled my eyes and told her, "Lillie, I'm not a student here. She probably just wants to battle." Lillie's expression softened as I left the Trainer's School and got Bara healed at the Pokémon Center before I went to Miss Emily's office.

She was waiting for me at the top of the stairs however, and as I approached, she told me, "Luna, I honestly can't believe that you… defeated all of my students! It was amazing! I'm sorry to make you think you were in trouble, but I just had to battle you!"

She then sent out a Magnemite, and Bara took its place on our impromptu battlefield as I thought to myself, 'Called it.' Being a Steel-Type, it was easily defeated by a strong Ember, Bara's Scratch attack finishing the last bit of health its Ability let it hang on to. She then sent out her Meowth, who dodged Bara's Ember and rushed in to use Bite.

Bara shook her off and growled, the Quick Claw around its neck glowing before he sped towards the other feline, using Scratch repeatedly before delivering a point-blank Ember, shooting the Meowth into the wall. As it meowed in a daze, Emily withdrew it and walked up to me, telling me, "That was an amazing battle. Maybe you should teach these kids instead." She said the last sentence with a joking tone, and continued, "With all seriousness, though, I want you to have these."

She handed me five Great Balls, and I tucked them into my Bag as she told me, "Great Balls are a stronger form of Pokéball." Just then, Professor Kukui came up the stairs along with a pink-haired boy I've never seen before, who was wearing a sweater-vest. Kukui remarked, "Knowing your Pokémon and their moves is key to being a great Trainer, yeah?"

Next to Kukui, the boy told me, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Captain Ilima. I saw your battles, and you looked so ravishing that I simply had to meet you." Kukui told him, "This is Luna. She moved here from Kanto, and she's got a real talent for Pokémon battles. She'll go really far as a Trainer, I can feel it!"

Ilima remarked, "Well then, welcome to Alola, Luna! I look forward to battling you in my trial. You see, captains like myself are responsible for conducting the trials that trial-goers must overcome in order to battle the kahunas. My trial is waiting for you in Verdant Cavern."

His eyes glanced at my belt before he told me, "Pokémon can be found everywhere around here, even in the tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you would care to capture a few more Pokémon before taking the trial?" His eyes roamed up and down my body before he told me in a sultry voice, "I look forward to meeting you again." He then left without another word.

Emily then started before she said, "Oh! I almost forgot, I told Hala about the Tauros that was blocking the road." Kukui shook his head and muttered, "That Tauros is practically a celebrity on Melemele." Emily then told me, "Well, I suppose it's time for you to go, Luna. It was nice battling you."

She then extended her hand for me to shake, which I accepted, and after we were finished another announcement came over the loudspeaker, telling the School, "Attention students, Luna has finished her lessons here at the Trainers' School!"

I rolled my eyes as we all descended the stairs and gathered in the front courtyard, the students shouting basic tips at me as Emily told me, "I hope you have good luck on your island challenge, and that you get to meet a lot of new people!"

She continued, "Luna, no matter what, always make sure to enjoy your island challenge, and make sure you remember the skills you learned here! Good luck, champ!" The students shouted more tips at me as Kukui told me, "Show 'em what you've got, Luna!"

Lillie walked up to me and asked, "You and Bara were in perfect sync back there, weren't you Luna? Since we've come this far together, why don't I show you the way to the city?" I told her and Kukui, "You two go ahead, I think I dropped something during my last battle." Lillie nodded as they both left, and once the students had dispersed I pulled the piece of paper Emily had slipped me during our handshake out of my pocket.

"Meet me in my office on the second floor." It told me, and I licked my lips as I imagined what she wanted me to meet her so discreetly for. I withdrew Bara before I quickly went back inside the school and up the stairs. I quickly found Miss Emily's office and was about to knock on the door before I noticed the package sitting in front of it. I picked it up and pulled a Post-it note off of it that said, "Wear me."

I grinned before ducking into a bathroom and opening the box, finding a slutty schoolgirl's uniform inside. I quickly changed clothing, but noticed that there weren't any underpants in the box. I found a note inside telling me to leave them off and to put my hair into pigtails, so I used the hair ties inside to style my hair as she requested.

I packed my old clothes into my Bag before exiting the bathroom, and left it outside the office, taking a deep breath and putting on a worried expression to get into character before I knocked on the door. "Come in." Came from inside, and I opened the door to see Miss Emily sitting at her desk, wearing a stern expression and a sexy teacher's outfit, a ruler in her hands.

"Before we do anything, the safe word is 'Cheri.'" She told me, and I nodded to her in understanding. "Sit." She told me, pointing at the chair in front of her with her ruler. Standing up as I obeyed her, she asked me with a stern tone, "Do you know why I called you here today, Miss Luna?" I shook my head without a word, keeping in character, before she sauntered over to stand behind me and crouched down before she shot her hands up my blouse, telling me, "It's because you're not wearing any underwear! Again!"

I gasped as she groped my breasts roughly, and told her breathily, "I-I'm sorry Miss Emily, the mean boys keep stealing them!" "No excuses!" She told me, and removed her hands from my shirt before she stood up straight and walked over to stand in front of me, disapprovingly telling me as I cradled my stinging tits, "I bet you're not even wearing panties under that skirt? Are you?"

I started before looking to the side as I muttered, "No." "No what?" She asked me. I closed my eyes as I told her, "No Miss Emily, I'm not wearing any panties." She crossed her arms as she told me, "Lift your skirt." I started genuinely this time and sat in shock for a moment before she told me, "Well, on with it!"

I gripped the edge of my skirt nervously, and briefly considered using the safe word before I lifted it up with shaking hands, exposing the erection that I had managed to keep hidden until now. Raising her eyebrow, Emily remarked, "Well well, looks like little miss commando has been hiding things from me." Tears threatened to spill from my closed eyes as I whispered to her with shame that was only half-fake, "I'm sorry Miss Emily."

Seeing that I was only half acting now, Emily crouched down in front of me and shushed me comfortingly, telling me, "There there, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, sweetie." She kissed my tears away as I opened my eyes and asked her, "Y-You're not?"

She smiled at me and said, "Of course not, sweetie. After all, if you've got this…" She flicked the tip of my cock, making me gasp and shudder in pleasure, "You must be telling the truth about those boys stealing your panties. After all, by the looks of you, you don't want to risk exposing this to the other students."

I smiled shyly and told her, "Th-Thank you, Miss Emily-" She cut me off, straightening up to stand by her desk, telling me, "But you still need to be punished for lying to me." Meekly, I asked her, "W-What did you have in mind, Miss Emily?" She patted the desk and told me, "Bend over. Hands flat."

I nodded submissively and did as she said, bending over the desk with my hands flat on it, my ass sticking out prominently. Licking her lips, Emily flipped my skirt up and grabbed a handful of my rear, telling me, "So plump and soft. No wonder all those boys steal your panties if it means they can get an eyeful of this."

I panted at the rough touches, my face turning red before she released me and stepped back, telling me, "This is what happens when you try and keep secrets from your principal!" Before she cocked her arm back and spanked me hard with the ruler.

I cried out in surprise and she continued to spank me as I cried out with each strike, telling me, "It's not-THWAK-nice to keep-THWAK-secrets!" Tears spilled from my eyes as I choked out, "I'm-AH! Sorry, I-OW! I won't do it agai-AHA! Again!" Despite my apologies, she kept spanking me until each cheek was bright red, giving me a few more for good measure before she told me, "There we go. I think you've learned your lesson."

I sobbed as I stood bent over the desk, my eyes squeezed shut in pain. Tears now openly streamed down my face as she looked down and raised her eyebrow, saying to herself, "Well now, what's this?" She bent down to inspect my cock, which was rock-hard and leaking precum. She tapped my tip, making me shudder before she licked her finger. Straightening up, she leaned in to me and whispered in my ear, "Looks like someone enjoyed that, didn't she?"

"Y-Yes." I whispered back, and she spanked me with her hand, making me cry out before she asked me, "Yes what?" I turned to her and opened my eyes, lust shining through my tears as I whispered to her, "Yes Miss Emily, I loved it."

She smirked and reached around me, groping my breast through my shirt and making me gasp in pleasure as she told me, "You're nothing more than a slut. A masochistic whore who's constantly looking for something to fill her hole."

I didn't argue with her as she stood up straight and told me, "Well, I'd be happy to help with that, but first you need to do something for me." "Wh-What did you want me to do for you, Miss Emily?" I asked her, turning my head up towards her. "Stand up straight." She told me, and I complied, wincing at the pain in my ass.

Miss Emily then sat down on her desk facing the door, biting her fingernail as she sultrily told me, "Eat me out." She spread her legs, revealing that she didn't have any panties on as I nodded and told her, "Yes Miss Emily."

I walked over to the front of her desk where she was sitting and got on my knees in front of her, leaning in and tucking my head under her skirt as I spread her lower lips with my tongue, taking a long lick of her insides and making her shudder in pleasure.

I lapped and sucked at her pussy, giving her the best cunnilingus I could as she panted above me. Growing bolder, I gripped her thighs in my hands before she smacked them away, telling me, "Hands in your lap." Obeying her, I folded my hands over my own thighs and redoubled my efforts, digging my tongue as deep inside her as I could.

She gasped and panted as her hands gripped the desk and she told me, "You-You're way too good at this. There's no way you haven't done this before. Looks like you'll need to be punished again, I told you not to keep secrets from me after all." I increased my pace at this, eager for her to hit my stinging butt again, and she cried out and asked me, "Oh, y-you like that, huh? Well then I'll make sure to punish you extra hard."

I didn't acknowledge her words, as I had just found her clit, and teased it of its hood with my tongue as she shuddered at the stimulation. Seeing that she was close, I dug my tongue as deep inside her as it would go, making her groan as it left her clit. I thrashed my tongue around inside her, bringing her to the edge of orgasm before I withdrew it and clamped my mouth over her clit, sucking on it furiously.

Emily screamed in pleasure as her thighs gripped my head to keep me in place and her fluids gushed out, startling me and making me let go of her clit, her juices covering my face before I laved my tongue over her clit again, extending her orgasm. As she came down from her orgasm, she slumped backwards so that she was laying on her desk, and I lapped at her pussy to clean her as shuddered with her afterglow.

Suddenly, Emily put her hand on my head and pushed me away, telling me, "E-Enough. You've earned your reward. Bend over the desk again." I straightened up and did as she said, prostrating myself in the position she had spanked me in as she reached into her desk and pulled out a bright red strap-on designed to pleasure both the user and the receiver, both dildos nine inches in size. Holding it in front of my face, she told me, "As big of a whore as you are, I don't think you want that going in dry, so work on it with that mouth of yours while I do something about your ass."

I nodded and took the strap-on in my right hand, my left supporting me on the desk. Bending down, she spread my cheeks with her hands and took a long lick of my anus. Gasping, I did the same to Emily's strap-on, licking it and covering it with my saliva as she did the same to my ass. Once both were to her liking, she stood up and took the now lubricated strap-on from me.

Emily bunched her skirt up around her hips before buckling the strap-on around her waist, inserting the second dildo into her pussy as she did so. Standing behind me, she rubbed the tip over my ass, licking her lips as she did so. Suddenly, she thrust forward, burying the entire strap-on in my ass as I cried out in surprise. She held my hips as she thrust in and out of me at a frantic pace, telling me, "You love this, don't you? Being taken like a slut and fucked like there's no tomorrow."

I gasped and panted in pleasure as I told her, "Y-Yes Miss Emily, I-I love it. Please, don't stop." Suddenly, she brought her hand down on my ass hard, and I yelped as she told me, "I told you I would punish you again, didn't I? Well that's not going to stop just because I'm rewarding you as well. You won't cum until I feel like you've learned your lesson."

She kept spanking me as I was fucked, thrusting and smacking me with all of her strength, never fucking hard enough to make me cum. Eventually, my arms failed to support me, and I laid flat on the desk, gasping with pleasure. My ass was even redder than before, if that was possible, by the time she leaned over me and whispered, "That should do it. Now cum for me, sweetie." She redoubled her thrusting as she bit down on my ear, making me cry out as she hit my prostate.

She thrust her hands into my blouse and groped my tits as she thrust into my ass, nibbling and sucking on my earlobe. I screamed as my orgasm hit me, and I painted the side of Miss Emily's desk with cum as she hilted herself in my ass and bit down on my ear hard enough to draw blood, shuddering as she came a second time.

And that's the chapter. It was a little too long as it was, so I made it into two. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of it, but as usual, no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I am sorry about cutting off the last chapter, but it was too long and the point I ended it at was the first spot that felt appropriate. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away." Emily told me as she rubbed soothing ointment onto my ass. I sighed with relief before I told her, "It's alright. I wasn't acting when I said I liked it. Mostly." I added as I wiped my ear with some disinfectant.

I retrieved my Bag from outside the door and Emily and I got dressed in our regular clothes, and I let Bara out of his Pokéball once I had left the office. He looked up at me inquisitively, and I told him, "Sorry Bara, Miss Emily just wanted to talk in private. Nothing special."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as we left the School to see Lillie waiting for us. She waved at us and asked, "Hey Luna! Did you find what you were looking for?" I grinned and dreamily told her, "Oh I found it alright, and so much more." Lillie's eyes widened as she asked, "Wait, did you and Miss Emily…"

She trailed off as she blushed, and I hastily told her, "No, no, we didn't do anything like that!" Bara cried out to get her attention and nodded his head however, and she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. I sighed and admitted to her, "Okay fine, you caught me. Miss Emily and I had sex. Happy?"

Lillie blushed harder and let her hands fall to her side, telling me, "Well, I guess you're both adults. Still, I'm a little confused, I thought you liked guys." I rolled my eyes as I walked down the sidewalk along with her, telling her, "There is such a thing as bisexuality, you know."

Lillie hummed and muttered to herself, "Oh, yeah, I guess I hadn't considered that." She cleared her throat before telling me, "Anyway, you were really amazing in your battles. And even before you became a Trainer, you beat those Spearow to save Nebby. How did you get so strong, by the way?"

I smirked and told her, "I did more than read after they raised the minimum Trainer age in Kanto. I trained and made my body stronger, too. I can even go toe-to-toe with a Hitmonchan!" Lillie's eyes widened as she muttered, "Wow!" She got over got over her shock and continued, "Still, it's not just that. Bara chose you so quickly, and I'm starting to understand why."

I opened my mouth to make a dirty joke, but before I could, we reached the end of the road and Lillie exclaimed, "Oh no, I forgot about the Tauros!" I looked to where she was facing to see that the bull Pokémon was still blocking the road, with Hau jumping up and down on one side and Hala trying to talk him down on the other.

When Hala saw us, he greeted us with, "Hello there, you two!" He turned to the Tauros and told it, "Sorry to scare you, little fella. I'll get you home, now." Before he did anything else however, he turned to me and asked, "But first, why don't you give him a little pat on the head, Luna?"

Lillie recoiled as I nodded and approached Tauros, who snorted as I raised my hand. I didn't touch him however, instead staring into his eyes as I held my hand a few inches from his head. Tauros stared me down, trying to intimidate me with his gaze. I didn't falter however, and the air became thick with tension as our gazes were locked. The world faded around me and Tauros and I stared into each other's eyes, neither of us giving an inch in our battle of wills.

Eventually, Tauros' body relaxed as he bowed his head, and I rubbed his head as I smiled at him. Lillie looked on in amazement as the normally furious Pokémon stood calmly and let me pet him, and asked me, "That was amazing. How did you do that?" "Indeed. I've never seen it before." Hala remarked.

Without looking away from Tauros, I told the group, "It's something I learned from my Dad. 'The eyes are the window to the soul.' He used to tell me. All you have to do is show each other what kind of person you are, and you can befriend almost any Pokémon."

Remembering Dad made me frown, and seeing this, Hala told me, "Hahaha! Well, whatever it is, it works! This big softy loves you already! Pokémon are always happier when you care for them properly."

Tauros and Hala walked off back in the direction Lillie and I had come, and Hala turned back to me and told me, "You'll go far, Luna! And as you do, you'll make many new friends, human and Pokémon, who will enrich your life!"

His encouragement made me feel a bit better, and I smiled as Hau waved to him and told us, "The kahunas are something, huh? Calming down a rampaging Pokémon without even battling it… What a talent!" He hastily added, "But what you did was cool too, Luna!" I didn't acknowledge his comment however, as I looked around the area where Tauros had stood. There were horn and hoof marks along the walls and road, and it looked like Tauros had been much worse before Hala had come.

"Tauros is nice and all," Hau continued, "But it's pretty scary! I can't even imagine riding on it!" He turned to me and Lillie and asked us, "So where are you two going now?" "I was thinking I would show Luna around the city." Lillie replied to him, and Hau remarked, "Cool! You're really on top of things, huh Lillie? Luna did just get to Alola right? I'll come along with you, I want to get some food!" Lillie nodded and told him, "All right, I guess that sounds nice. Let's get going."

Hau grinned widely and said, "Then let's go!" He then ran off into the city, giving us a wave as he went. Lillie sighed and said, "Darn it, Hau. Come on, Luna. Let's catch up with him before he gets too far ahead of us. Hau'oli is the biggest city in Alola after all." She then walked off after Hau, leaving me to follow at my own pace.

I looked around the city as I walked down the street, taking in the beach as Hau jumped up and down and shouted about it and a woman passing by told me how to greet people in Alola. I explored the beach but didn't find much aside from a Pokéball half-buried in the sand. I then walked down the street into the Shopping District to hear Hau calling me, and went up to him to hear him say, "What do you think? Hau'oli's nice, huh? Alola's probably the best region to live in!"

I smiled and told him, "Yeah, it's really nice." Before he turned to the building beside him and started, telling me, "I almost forgot! Come with me, I've got an idea!" He then led me into the building and up to the front counter, asking the clerk, "Excuse me. Is it true that you have something for the Rotom Dex here?" She grinned and told him, "Wow, word travels fast. The Rotom Dex is still new, but we do have a special item for it here. It's called the Poké Finder! Here, take one!"

She handed me a chip designed to fit in the Rotom Dex, and Rotom flew out of my pocket and told me, "Hey, is that a new upgrade? Quick, put it in!" "If I had a nickel for every time I heard Mom say that." I joked before inserting it into the slit in Rotom's side. Hau exclaimed, "Nice! Isn't this cool, Luna? Now you've got the Poké Finder!"

He then turned to the clerk and asked her, "So, what does the Poké Finder do?" Rotom recoiled and asked the boy, "Wait a second, you took me here for an upgrade without even knowing what it does? Who DOES that?"

As Rotom continued to berate him, the clerk explained to me, "The Poké Finder is a tool that lets you take photographs of wild Pokémon. Rotom will show you photogenic places, and then you'll be able to take pictures of Pokémon you see there. Here, let me read you the instruction manual."

Rotom started and floated over to stand by me, all his attention on the clerk as she read, "'Tap on Rotom's screen or press his R button.' That's it. It's pretty simple." Hau exclaimed, "Man, the Rotom Dex is pretty cool!" As Rotom chuckled and thanked him, he continued, telling me, "It's like you have another partner! Well, aside from Bara."

Hau then muttered to himself, "But since Rotom's a Pokémon he technically is a partner." He then told me, "Anyway, it was nice of Kukui to trust you with it. I'll meet you outside!" He then ran out of the building with me following him. Lillie met us outside and asked us, "Oh Luna, Hau. How was the tourist bureau?"

Hau put his hands behind his head and told her, "We got an upgrade for Rotom! It can take pictures now!" Lillie smiled and told the Pokémon floating beside me, "Wow, you're quite the little helper, aren't you Rotom?"

Rotom blushed electric blue and rubbed the back of his body before Lillie walked up to us, and Rotom moved to float in front of us before quickly snapping a picture. Lillie blinked in a daze as Hau laughed and asked him, "Eager to test out your new function, huh Rotom? Come on Luna, put him back in your pocket and let's go!"

Hau then ran off, and I turned to Rotom and told him, "You don't have to stay in my pocket if you don't want to." Rotom grinned and told me, "Aw, thanks for the gesture boss, but this body ain't exactly designed to hover all the time, if you know what I mean."

He jumped back into my pocket as Lillie pondered, "Maybe Rotom's just trying to show off his new feature. You should try it out. I'm going to go to the apparel shop and see if I can find some new clothes."

'Having some spare clothes would come in handy.' I thought to myself before a blush came over my cheeks and I continued, thinking, 'I wonder if they have any sexy costumes.' I was snapped out of my daydreams by a passerby, who showed me how to use Rotom's Poké Finder.

I uploaded a picture of a Pikachu grooming itself along with one of a Growlithe running, which were well received and upgraded the Poké Finder to be able to zoom in. I briefly wondered to myself if the Poké Finder could be used to take pictures of humans too, and if any naughty ones were allowed. Deciding to move on, I left to explore some of the tall grass throughout Hau'oli. While I was roaming around, I came across Lillie standing in front of the apparel shop, and seeing me approach, she asked me, "Oh hi Luna! Um, listen, do you pick out your own clothes?"

Confused, I nodded and asked her, "Yeah, why? Don't you?" Lillie hung her head and muttered to himself, "You would. Most people do, right?" She looked back up at me and explained, "I've always worn what my mother wanted me to. I don't really know what I would want to wear."

Starting to get an idea of where her naiveté comes from, I told her, "Well there's no pressure. If you find something you like, try it on and see if it looks good." Lillie smiled and said, "Thanks, Luna." She started and told me while she dug around in her Bag, "I almost forgot. I actually called you over because I wanted you to have these. They gave them to me in the shop. I didn't buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer. I already have a set, so I thought you might like them."

She handed me a case with different colored contacts along with a bag full of makeup. "Now we both have one." She laughed awkwardly and blushed before telling me, "A-Anyway, I'll see you later." She then left as I grinned at her awkwardness and walked into the shop, and found out that they did not in fact have any costumes.

I purchased a tank top that had a Pikachu surfing on it along with a grey pair of the shorts I had on before I stopped in the changing room to apply a bright pink lipstick and left, deciding not to change just yet.

Bara and I battled some more wild Pokémon in the fenced-off areas of tall grass, healing when necessary. I fruitlessly attempted to capture an Abra for the better part of an hour before giving up, deciding it wasn't worth wasting so many Pokéballs. Dejected, I went back to the Pokémon Center to restock, and promised to capture a Drifloon for a Beauty inside. As I left I thought to myself, 'You can't really fuck a Drifloon, but I guess I could trade it or something.'

While I was walking down the street, I heard a couple talking about a group of thugs called Team Skull. My heart sank as I listened to them talk about how they stole Pokémon, and resolved to kick their asses if I saw any of them.

In the meantime however, I had made a promise, so I went to the Route that led to the cemetery, but saw that Hala was attempting to calm Tauros again. Sighing, I decided to come back later and left for the marina, deciding to see this Team Skull for myself.

On the way, I met Hau at a bakery that specialized in malasadas, and judging by the sugar on Hau's face, he had already been inside. The hyper boy chattered about malasadas and Pokémon being more effective in battle when they were affectionate before I left, stopping in some tall grass to grab a TM for Echoed Voice that I saw through the fence.

While we were there, Bara learned Fire Fang, replacing his Ember attack. After we left, we came to the marina to see Ilima standing there scanning the docks, presumably for Team Skull. After he had greeted me, we heard a voice saying, "Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

Confused, I turned to see two hooligans dressed in black, with white hats in the shape of skulls on their heads and black bandanas on their faces. My eyes widened as I thought to myself, 'They must be Team Skull.'

I shifted my stance as they demanded that Ilima give them his Pokémon, albeit in heavy slang, and Ilima ignored them, asking me, "You were at the Trainer's School, yes? It's no surprise you made your way to Hau'oli, as capable as you are." He grinned lustily at me and I blushed at his words, but was cut off by the Grunts angrily rushing up to us and exclaiming while waving their arms around strangely, "Hey yo! Quit trying to act hard when we're already here hard as bone, yo!" "Let's beat 'em down, yo!"

Sarcastically, Ilima muttered, "How frightening." He then turned to me and asked, "Only thieves would stoop so low as to steal another's Pokémon. As a captain, I won't allow it. Luna, yes? Could you defeat the one on the left? I'll handle his cohort."

I nodded, and out of the corner of my eye I saw both of them reach for their belts. Acting on instinct, I rushed over to my opponent and grabbed his face in my hand before driving his head into the ground, cracking the pavement beneath him and sweeping him off of his feet. Turning to the next one, I drove the heel of my foot into the back of his knee, causing it to buckle before I slammed my elbow into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

I raised my hand to strike the first Grunt again, but Ilima grabbed my wrist and hurriedly told me, "I believe they've both had enough now, Luna!" Looking down to the first Grunt and then the next, I saw that both were groaning and unconscious, and I relaxed my body as I awkwardly chuckled and told him, "Oops. I guess I got a little carried away."

Ilima released my arm and told me, "It's quite alright. For the future though, a battle will suffice. They may be a nuisance but they're none too strong." Looking down at the two, I said to him, "Yeah, I guess I'm starting to see that." I looked back up at him and rubbed the back of my head, telling the captain, "Sorry about that. When I heard about them, I thought they'd be like Team Rocket back in Kanto."

Ilima smirked seductively and told me, "It's quite alright. It's good for someone like yourself to know how to take care of yourself. It would be a shame if someone were to be too rough and ruin your beauty."

My eyes widened as I asked him, "You're still flirting with me? Even after you saw what I did to those guys?" "Of course. Power is the ultimate aphrodisiac, after all." He told me, and I blushed as Bara growled lowly at him.

Before either of us could say anything else, we heard a loud curse, and saw that the first Grunt had woken up and was helping the other one run away. When they saw we had noticed them, they both ran away as fast as they could. Ilima muttered sarcastically, "How horrific."

Ilima turned to and told me, "Thank you for taking care of those thugs, even if you did go a bit overboard. Why don't I heal your Pokémon as thanks?" He then sprayed a Potion over Bara, healing the small cuts he had received battling wild Pokémon. Once he was done, he told me, "I must confess, I've had my eye on you since I saw you at the Trainers' School. Professor Kukui brought you in and you and your Pokémon defeated our own principal with ease!"

I grinned saucily and told him, "Oh, I did far more than defeat her." Ilima chuckled as he continued, "At any rate, it's time for me to see if you're strong enough to attempt my trial!" I nodded as we stepped back, and he released a Yungoos before Bara stood across from it.

Bara rushed over to it and bit into its back with his fangs ablaze, using his new Fire Fang attack. In response, Yungoos squirmed out of his jaws and smacked his head into his side, using Tackle to damage him, and Bara swiped at him with Scratch in response, knocking him out.

Ilima sent out a Smeargle, and Bara used Scratch on him straightaway before being knocked back by a Water Gun that jetted forth from its tail. In response, Bara growled and rushed over to the Normal-Type, biting him with Fire Fang and causing him to faint. I blew out Bara's fur with the hairdryer from my grooming kit as Ilima told me, "You and your Pokémon are quite an exceptional team! I look forward to seeing you in Verdant Cave to attempt my trial – the trial of Captain Ilima!"

He continued, "It's past Route 2, your Rotom Dex can show you the way." He then walked off, telling me, "Alola!" As he went. I watched him leave, thinking to myself, 'I am definitely fucking him after that trial.'

I stopped at the Pokémon Center to heal Bara before I left for Route 2. On the way, Lillie came up to me, yelling, "Luna!" I looked back to see that she was running up to me, and as she reached me, she slowed to a stop before putting her hands on her knees, and told me while she panted, "Oh, I'm glad to see you here. I get lost far too quickly. I can't navigate the roads, I can't dress myself…"

She got her breath and stood up straight, telling me, "But you're already moving on to the first trial. It's in Verdant Cavern, right? I think I read something once. It said that in ancient times, the island challenge was a journey in order to prove your strength, and to become strong enough to battle the Tapu. In Iki Town, they said that Tapu Koko really loved Pokémon battles."

With a thoughtful look on her face, she asked me, "If we could meet Tapu Koko, do you think we can find out why it saved you and Nebby back on the bridge?" A cry came from Lillie's bag as she told me, "Anyway Luna, good luck on your trial. I hope that it goes well." I nodded in thanks and walked over to see that Hala had calmed down the Tauros.

Hala turned to me and said, "Oh hello Luna. I've gotten this ornery old boy calmed down for now. Why don't you give him a little pat again, so he can get used to you?" Although I was curious as to why he would need to do so, I nodded and approached Tauros, who relaxed as he saw me.

I rubbed his head as he closed his eyes in contentment. Hala then walked up to us and told me, "It would seem Tauros can tell just how much you love Pokémon. He sure is happy to see you. Still, it seems he'd like to go on an island challenge of his own, ha!"

I bit back several dirty jokes as I continued to pet Tauros' head. Just then, Tauros turned and ran off as Hala warned him he had never lost at tag and followed him. I shook my head in amusement as I walked down the now-clear Route and, seeing a patch of tall grass, decided that I wouldn't leave it without capturing a Pokémon.

After ten minutes of rustling around in the tall grass and making as much noise as possible however, I still hadn't found a single wild Pokémon. I sighed in frustration and asked myself, "What the hell? I should have been jumped at least a dozen times by now."

It was just then that I noticed a crack in the rock wall that ensconced the tall grass. Curiously, I walked up to it and peered inside. I could see light beyond it, but not much else, and put my hand on the wall and leaned in to inspect it further.

Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking come from the wall, and it simply fell apart in a cloud of dust, exposing a valley beyond the hidden entrance and making me stumble. Once I was done coughing, I breathed out, "Whoa." I entered the new cave entrance and looked around, seeing countless Pokémon crawling and flying around in a gigantic field of grass and flowers.

Despite being underground, the valley was open to the sky, and I walked forward as I took in the beautiful scenery. As I looked around however, I saw that almost all of the Pokémon were having some form of sex, and that many of them were engaged with multiple partners. I licked my lips as a heat came over my body, and I felt a stirring in my shorts.

Suddenly, I felt something grab me from behind and start groping and rubbing my tits, and turned around to see an abnormally tall male Lopunny behind me. I smiled at it lustily, and leaned in with it as our lips locked and I felt its erection poking my suddenly bare ass, my clothing having disappeared.

I let the Lopunny lay me on my back as my arousal grew, and as he lined his hips up to mine I took him in for another kiss. Suddenly, he thrust forward, and that's when I felt something wrong. Although his hips were thrusting furiously, I couldn't feel anything in my ass, and he was angled completely wrong for anal sex. Confused, I broke our kiss and looked down to see that instead of my ass, he was pistoning in and out of a pussy!

My eyes widened in surprise, and I thought to myself, 'Wait, I don't have a pussy. What's going on here? Where's the entrance? And how does this all fit inside a tiny cave?' I looked around the valley to see that the rock walls were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the entrance I had come through. Looking at the Pokémon, I saw that they looked wrong. All of them were… perfect. Too perfect, and some were even anthropomorphized to be more attractive.

Suddenly, I realized what was going on. I was under a Psychic-Type's spell, and I smirked and thought to myself, 'You trapped the wrong slut, whatever you are.' I then closed my eyes and focused, feeling the grass against my back and the Lopunny's thrusts fade away. I snapped my eyes open to see nothing but brown, and I looked up to see a Drowzee whose eyes were shut in pleasure and concentration.

I then realized that this particular Drowzee had its cock down my throat, and was currently skull-fucking me with all his strength while I laid down on my front. Looking next to me, I saw Bara on his side humping the air, his cock rock-hard. Smiling, I started sucking and bobbing my head along with the Drowzee's thrusts, and heard it cry out and seize up as his cum flooded my mouth. I swallowed the cum as fast as it came, managing not to spill any before I took his cock out of my mouth and started jerking it as I looked up and told the Pokémon, "You know, if you wanted a blowjob all you had to do was ask."

Drowzee started as he realized I had broken free of his control, and chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head. I released his member as it softened, and stood up and stretched, my muscles feeling like I hadn't moved in ages. I looked down at Bara and asked the Drowzee, "Just out of curiosity, what's he seeing?"

Drowzee's eyes flashed blue before I was transported to the same valley as before, only this time Bara and I were the only ones there, and Bara was pumping in and out of my imaginary pussy. Reality then came back with a flash, and I smirked and asked the Psychic-Type, "You're quite the little horn-dog, aren't you?"

Drowzee chuckled again as he nodded, and I asked him, "How would you like to come with me on my island challenge? You can cum in my mouth as much as you want." I offered the second sentence with a sultry voice, and Drowzee nodded vigorously and cried out.

I smiled widely and pulled a Pokéball out of my Bag and tapped Drowzee's head with it, turning him into red light that was sucked up by the Pokéball, which twitched three times before dinging, signaling that Drowzee was captured.

I pushed the button and let Drowzee out of his Pokéball to tell him, "You need a name. How about Somnus?" Somnus nodded and cried out again, and I told him, "Alright then, let's get you some experience. But first…" I trailed off as I looked at Bara, still thrusting into the air, and turned him onto his back before taking his cock into my mouth, running my tongue over the head. Almost immediately, he cried out and came, flooding my mouth with cum for the second time that day.

As I swallowed his cum and suckled him to draw out the last traces of semen, Bara blinked and looked down at me, looking around in confusion. I smiled at him as I took his cock out of my mouth and told him, "A Drowzee put us both under hypnosis, but don't worry, he's with us now."

Bara sighed in disappointment at not actually fucking me and rolled onto his feet, shaking his head dazedly. I told the Fire-Type, "Why don't you take a rest? I need to train Somnus a little anyway." Bara nodded and I withdrew him into his Pokéball before battling some wild Pokémon with Somnus, getting a feel for his moves.

Once he was only a level below Bara, I withdrew him and went back to the Pokémon Center to get them both healed. Once they were both healthy and I had stocked up on Potions, I went back to battle the female Trainer that had been watching us on Route 2.

Somnus beat her Gastly easily, but when it came time to give me the reward money, she opened her Bag and blanched before rummaging through it furiously, and after a few minutes, she sighed and laughed awkwardly before telling me, "This is actually pretty embarrassing, but I seem to have lost my wallet."

I was about to tell her to forget the money when she gave me a sultry look and asked me in a breathy voice, "Is there any _other_ way I can pay you?" She leaned back on the rock wall and ran her hands over her breasts, giving me bedroom eyes as she did so. I smirked and told her, "In fact, there is. Drop your panties."

She slid her panties down her hips and spread her legs, showing me that her pussy was dripping wet. I got on my knees in front of her and bunched her dress up and around her waist before diving in, lapping at her pussy as she moaned in pleasure.

I ate her out furiously as she put her hand on my head and squeezed my head with her thighs, gasping and panting at the sensation. Zeroing in on her clit, I circled it with my tongue before digging my tongue deep inside of her and rubbing her clit in a circle with my thumb. Suddenly, her body seized up as she cried out and came.

Her juices covered my face as she shuddered through her orgasm, and once she had relaxed I gently lowered her down to sit against the wall, standing up and telling her as I licked her orgasm off of my face, "See you around."

She looked up at me in confusion and asked, "W-Wait, you don't want to do anything else?" I smiled at her and said, "I've had enough for now, and besides, I've got a trial to do." I moved on from the exhausted Beauty to find that the cemetery was just past the hill on Route 2, so I stopped to catch a Drifloon for the Beauty in the Pokémon Center.

I had no luck even after a half an hour however, so I called Rotom out of my pocket and asked him, "Can you look up Drifloon? They're supposed to be here in the cemetery." Rotom's face flashed through various data before bringing up Drifloon's entry, and he told me, "They are, they only come out during the day though. It'll be a few hours before they start to wake up."

I sighed and muttered to myself, "Great. Well, as long as I'm here I might as well see if I can catch any other Pokémon." Rotom went back into my pocket and I moved on, searching the cemetery for any suitable Pokémon. While I was walking, I started to feel like I was being watched, even though I didn't see anything when I looked over my shoulder.

I was in a patch of tall grass outside the graveyard in the bottom right corner when I heard an ear-splitting screech sound out behind me. Startled, I pivoted and thrust my fist through where I had just heard it, only to punch nothing but air. I was confused for a moment until a Misdreavus appeared in the air next to me and laughed to itself.

Now understanding what had happened, I grinned and told the Ghost-Type, "I get it. You just wanted to have some fun." The Misdreavus nodded to me, and my grin turned seductive as I asked it, "You were following me for a long time before you startled me though. Did you maybe want a different kind of fun?"

Misdreavus licked its lips as it nodded, and I smirked as I told it, "Alright then, lay down so I can see what I'm working with." Misdreavus' eyes widened in surprise, but nonetheless it floated down to lie on the ground so that I could inspect its genitalia.

I lied down in front of it and looked up the lower part of its body to see that it sported a dusky blue vagina. I licked my lips and gave a long lick up Misdreavus' pussy before giving shorter, quicker licks along her lower lips, feeling her moisten and loosen up. Once she was ready, I teased her lips apart with my tongue and dove into her hole, hearing her cry out in pleasure.

I thrashed my tongue around inside of her, laving my tongue over as much of her insides as possible as she moaned at the stimulation. After much exploration, I found her clit and ran my tongue over it as she shuddered. I shifted and brought my hand up to her pussy, wanting to find something out, and continued to lick her clit as I slid my fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out of her as she moaned.

I ran my fingers over her inner walls, careful not to scratch her with my fingernails, as I searched for her G-spot. Eventually my digits found a rough patch in her depths that made her cry out in pleasure. 'Bingo.' I thought to myself, and lapped her clit furiously as I rubbed her G-spot, bringing her over the edge. Misdreavus seized up, as much as a Ghost-Type could at least, and I swallowed her juices as they spurted over my face and tongue. Once she had finished, I looked up to her and asked, "So would you want to-OOF!"

I was cut off however as Misdreavus rose up and tackled me onto my back. As I rubbed my head, she used her abnormally long tongue to unbutton and zip down my shorts, removing them along with my panties. My cock sprung up, rock-hard, and Misdreavus' eyes widened before she licked her lips and gave a long lick up my cock.

I cried out in pleasure as my muscles locked up, and Misdreavus continued to lick me as I panted at the overwhelming pleasure, not used to so much stimulation on my cock. Once it was soaked, Misdreavus floated forward until her slit was pressed up against my cock-head, and my eyes widened as I realized what she wanted. "W-Wait, I-I haven't exactly h-AAAAAAAAAH!"

I screamed as she dropped down, spearing herself on my cock and making my eyes roll back in their sockets. She rode me hard and fast, bouncing her body up and down furiously as we both panted with pleasure. She took my entire length with ease despite the fact that it should be inside her head with her body size, and I gasped out, "I-I can't believe this. It feels so-AAAAH! Good!"

I closed my eyes, overwhelmed with stimulation, and gasped as Misdreavus tightened herself suddenly. Hearing her cry out, I opened them again to see that she was on the verge of orgasm, and reached down to rub her clit with my finger, making her drop herself down on my cock and screech again as her walls clenched down and she came.

I gasped at the increased tightness and cried out as I came as well, shooting my cum deep into Misdreavus' cunt. I collapsed on the ground panting as Misdreavus did the same, slumping off of my cock and onto the ground between my legs. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye, and looked over to see that a Drifloon had been woken up by our tryst and was looking at us with wide eyes.

Acting quickly, I tossed a Great Ball from my Bag at it, sucking it into the sphere, which bounced around three times and dinged to signal a successful capture. With that done, I turned to the Misdreavus and asked, "As I was saying before, would you like to come with me on my island challenge?"

Misdreavus nodded, still wiped out from our coupling, and I got a Pokéball out of my Bag and tapped her on the head with it, capturing her as well. I let her out and asked, "How does Lilith sound for a name?" Lilith nodded while she floated just barely off the ground, and I withdrew her to let her rest as I stood up on shaking legs and redressed, grabbing Drifloon's ball before I left.

I went to a Pokémon Center to restore Lilith's energy before returning to Route 2, training her along the way. I also used a TM to teach her Echoed Voice so that she wouldn't have to rely on Psywave, and she learned Astonish once she leveled up, replacing her Spite attack. After battling a young Trainer, I came across a Delibird in the middle of the road, who was looking around frantically.

As I walked up to the frantic Pokémon, it ran up to me and grabbed my Bag, pulling me toward the fields just past us. "Okay, okay, I'll come see whatever it is you want to show me, just let go of my Bag already!" I told it, but it didn't listen, pulling me by the Bag towards the Berry Field. It led me to the entrance and let go of me, letting me walk in unencumbered, where I saw two Team Skull Grunts harassing an old man.

I frowned as I walked up to them and interrupted their rapping, telling them, "Didn't you guys learn anything at the marina? Fuck off!" They looked to me and their eyes widened as Grunt A said, "Oh shit, it's the crazy chick! Yo, you mighta beat us up before, but you won't be as lucky if we get serious!"

The old man told me, "Thank you for intervening, child, but all these Team Skull ruffians do is bluster. They're of no threat." "That may be so," I told him, and continued, "But if you ignore them or let them do whatever they want, they'll just walk right over you and keep wanting more." Grunt A told him, completely ignoring me, "We're right here! At least _act_ scared, yo!"

Grunt B walked up to me and asked, "Yo, you tryin' ta run off? We're gonna take your Pokémon _and_ these Berries!" As the Grunt tossed a Pokéball and released a Drowzee, I let Lilith out of her own Pokéball.

Lilith vanished and reappeared in front of the Drowzee, using Astonish to damage him. In response, the Drowzee tried using Pound, but the Normal-Type move went right through her, and she used Echoed Voice and Psywave to finish him off. He then told me stop acting hard and went to mess up Ilima's trial before I could make a dirty joke.

The old man came up to me and said, "Haha, you and your Misdreavus sure showed him a thing or two. Here, take this as thanks for driving them off." He then handed me an Oran Berry and told me that it could be used to heal Pokémon, but I was thinking of some other uses for it. Berries may heal Pokémon, but they could also be used for more, shall we say, 'recreational' purposes. He interrupted my daydreams to tell me that Berries were aplenty in Alola, and to help myself to them wherever I found them.

I looked to the tree beside him and retrieved a Persim and a couple Oran Berries from the base and left, going over different recipes in my head. I battled some Trainers and wild Pokémon in the tall grass past the Berry Field, none of them grabbing my interest enough to capture. Eventually, I came upon the Pokémon Center to see Hau standing in front of it.

When he saw me, Hau asked me, "Hey Luna! How's your Pokémon doing?" I smiled at him in greeting and asked, "Hey Hau! They're just fine, how about yours?" He grinned and told me, "They've seen better, but they've definitely seen worse, too! Come on, let's stop by the Center!" "Good idea." I told him.

Hau nodded as we walked in, and while we were waiting for our Pokémon to be healed, he told me, "You know Verdant Cavern, right? It's sacred to Tapu Koko. Nobody's even allowed in unless they have a challenge amulet." He started before telling me, "Oh! By the way, I got you these." He then handed me three Revives, and I thanked him and tucked them into my Bag as he told me how they could be used to revive Pokémon who had fainted and how the clerks at different Poké Marts sold different things.

Once our Pokémon were healed, he went to get a drink at the café while I restocked on Potions. I left afterwards and picked up some Berries from the tree next to the Center, having to battle a Crabrawler for them. I then walked over to a cave entrance that had two wooden multicolored posts set up in front, which I took to be Verdant Cavern. I was correct in my assumption, as Ilima was standing in front waiting for me, and once I approached he told me, "Hello there, Luna. My trial waits here, inside Verdant Cavern. The Pokémon inside are quite fierce, so be sure that you are prepared. It's important that you don't push yourself or your Pokémon here."

He said all of this without his usual flirting, and solemnly told me, "Once inside Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have either completed the trial, or failed to do so. Are you ready?" I nodded to him and he stood aside to let me through, telling me, "Don't worry about failing. If your Pokémon are all incapacitated, you can go to the Pokémon Center and heal them before you attempt again. You will have to start over again however. As I said though, you shouldn't worry."

He gave me a seductive grin before he told me, "I'm sure you scarcely know what failure feels like." I gave him a grin, happy to have him back to his flirty self, before I delved into Verdant Cavern. He followed me inside, and once were in the Cavern proper, he explained to me, "To clear my trial, you must track down and defeat three Pokémon lurking in their dens. After that, you must reach the pedestal deeper in the cave and collect the Z-Crystal waiting for you there! You must be in perfect synchronization with your Pokémon in order to complete this trial."

The term clicked in my head, and I asked him, "Hala mentioned Z-Crystals before. What exactly are they?" Before he could respond, we heard a loud cry echo through the cave, and Ilima muttered, "Ah. I almost forgot. Although many strong Pokémon call this cave home, there is one stronger and fiercer than any of them, known as the Totem Pokémon. It will be the strongest obstacle to you completing this trial!"

"By the way, until you complete this trial you will be unable to capture any Pokémon inside Verdant Cavern." Ilima added as an afterthought, and continued, "This is the first of your seven trials on your island challenge. And the trial of Captain Ilima begins now!"

I nodded with determination and let Lilith out of her ball since she still was a few levels below Bara and Somnus. It turned out to be a good decision since the only Pokémon that was inside the cavern was Rattata, and their Normal-Type moves couldn't harm her. Her Echoed Voice made quick work of them inside the cave, and I stopped to retrieve a TM for Brick Break before walking over the wooden plank to the next part of the cave.

The third Pokémon led me on a wild goose chase for a few minutes before I saw a pair of Team Skull Grunts barge into the Cavern. They waved their arms around and asked me, "Yo yo, it's your boys from the Berry Field back again yo! Remember us?" "Unfortunately." I told them, and asked, "You know you're not supposed to be in here, right?"

Ignoring my question, the first Grunt told the second, "Ha! Even when we look the same, she still recognizes us! Looks like the whore's got some brains after all!" I growled and shouted at the offending Grunt, "Hey! I'm a slut, not a whore, you ass!" Brushing me off, the second Grunt told his cohort, who was now looking at me with wide eyes, "Ignore her, yo! We're here to fuck up her trail, remember?"

Grunt B blinked and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Come on, let's get that Pokémon!" I then quickly defeated the first Grunt before they both ran off to two of the entrances that the third Pokémon had been using to avoid me and reached inside to try and pull it out. Unbeknownst to them however, I saw it climb out of the third and shake itself off. Grinning, I ran up to it as it took on a fighting stance.

Before I battled the Raticate, I told it, "Calm down, I'm not with them. I'm just trying to complete my trial." Its fur settled and it nodded before engaging Lilith, quickly being defeated. Before I left for the last part of my trial, "Thanks for the help, boys! I NEVER could've caught up to that Pokémon if you hadn't blocked off its other escape routes!" I laughed as I ran through the cave exit, the Trial Guide at the back keeping the Grunts out.

I came into a stone clearing with sparse grass growing around it and a pedestal in the back. I looked around, analyzing my surroundings as I searched for the Totem Pokémon. I thought to myself, 'I don't see the Totem Pokémon anywhere. It'll probably show up when I touch the pedestal.' I looked to the wooden pedestal in the back and continued, thinking to myself, 'Ilima said I needed to be in perfect sync with my Pokémon when I fight it. Somnus and Lilith are strong, but I haven't had them for long enough to be in sync with them yet.'

I nodded as I realized what I had to do, and released Bara from his Pokéball. He shook himself and looked up at me inquisitively. I explained to him, "Bara, we're at the end of the first trial. The Totem Pokémon is probably going to jump out when I touch that pedestal," I pointed at the pedestal as I talked, and continued, "And Ilima said that when I battle it, my Pokémon and I need to be in perfect sync. Somnus and Lilith, I'll introduce you to her later by the way, are too new. I need you to battle it with me."

Bara nodded with determination and we approached the pedestal together. I took a deep breath before reaching inside and grabbing the pale white crystal inside. The instant my hand closed around it, I heard an ear-splitting cry sound out through the clearing. I looked up to the source to see that a humungous Raticate stood facing away from us on the path above us. It turned around and jumped down to face us, and I stepped back in shock as I beheld it.

The Totem Pokémon was bigger than I was, and considering that the average Raticate was about half my height, that was saying something. I stepped back again, shaking in fear, but Bara had no qualms as he stepped up to it and hissed in warning. The Pokémon cried out again before charging, an orange aura surrounding it, and Bara rushed forward in response.

As the two clashed, I shook my head and thought to myself, 'No! Bara and I need to be in sync. If he's not afraid of this thing, then I can't be either.' I had barely finished my thoughts when Raticate cried out, and a Rattata ran in to join the fight. I stepped forward, but caught myself as I remembered humans aren't allowed to join Pokémon battles, and reluctantly tucked the crystal into my Bag as I stood back to watch Bara battle.

Bara valiantly fought the two Pokémon, giving his all against both of them, the Rattata being defeated and reappearing endlessly. I sprayed Potions on Bara when his health was too low, but there was nothing else I could do as I watched Bara fight, and the strikes only got harder. I winced with each blow he took, and tears filled my eyes as he was tossed around by the larger Pokémon.

I thought back to Ilima's words as my fist clenched beside me, 'You and your Pokémon need to be in perfect sync!' 'How can I do that though, when he's over there fighting and I'm stuck here.' Tears flowed down my face as my thoughts continued, 'What's the point of being strong if I can't protect my own Pokémon? What kind of Trainer am I?'

Just then, Bara was thrown past me and into the wall, and I gasped and ran over to him, yelling, "Bara!" I fell to my knees as I reached his side, and cradled him in my arms as I sobbed, telling him, "I'm sorry. I-I couldn't help you. You needed me, and I couldn't do anything. I-" I was interrupted however, by a bright light enveloping Bara's body.

"Bara?" I asked as I backed away from him, recognizing what was happening. As his body shifted and grew, his silhouette changing, I thought to myself, 'He's evolving.' Once his form had stabilized, the bright light disappeared with a flash, and Bara cried out as his new form revealed itself, his injuries gone.

He was larger, with more red on his body, and had a ball of fire at the base of his neck. "You're a Torracat." I whispered, and he nodded. I told him, "Bara, I'm sorry. I know I already said that, but it's true. You almost got seriously hurt, and I didn't do anything. Well no more."

I turned to face the Totem Raticate, who had now summoned a huge Rattata, and continued, "I'm not holding back anymore. From now on, I'm fighting with you. Fuck the League rules!" Bara then cried out again as we both rushed forward, and I met the Rattata in the middle of the field as Bara engaged the Raticate again. I punched the Rattata furiously, each blow sending it into the wall, the rat Pokémon simply coming back for more each time as Bara dueled with its evolution.

Growling, I punched the Rattata downward, slamming its head into the ground and knocking it unconscious before running up to join Bara. Seeing that he was about to rush forward for a final attack, I ran alongside him and jumped as he did, cocking my fist back as his teeth were engulfed in flames. We both struck him simultaneously, my fist connecting with its face as Bara bit into its chest with a flaming maw.

Raticate was pushed back into the wall by our attacks, and slumped forward in unconsciousness as we both landed on the ground and panted, trying to catch our breath. "Splendid!" I heard from behind me, and looked back to see Ilima coming up behind Bara and I. "Oh. Hey Ilima." I told him, rubbing the back of my head. He nodded and told me, "To defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained to such strength, and to do so alongside your Pokémon, no less. I simply don't know what to say!"

I sighed and told him, "You don't have to say anything, I know I broke the rules. I'll take the trial over again." Ilima blinked before he told me, "Broke the…Luna, I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say. There are no rules in the trials." My eyes widened in surprise as I asked him, "There aren't?" Ilima shook his head and told me, "No! Well, aside from not killing the Pokémon, but you haven't done anything wrong. This is your island challenge, not a League Journey."

I blushed as I rubbed the back of my head again and replied, "Yeah, I guess. I guess I just thought they would operate by the same rules." Ilima shook his head and told me, "Of course not. You were perfectly within your challenge to join your Pokémon in battle. Just don't do it when battling other Trainers."

I nodded and told him, "Got it." Ilima then told me, "At any rate, you worked with your Pokémon to clear your trial, and thus have cleared the trial of Captain Ilima! Well done! The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is yours!"

I took the crystal from my Bag and turned it over in my hands as Ilima told me, "That Normalium Z, combined with your Z-Ring, will allow you to draw out your Pokémon's power and boost a Normal-Type move to extreme levels!" He then struck a pose shaped like a Z and told me, "All you need to do is connect with your Pokémon like you did and take a striking pose like this."

"I'll see you again." He told me before walking down the path, but stopped and turned back to tell me, "Oh! By the way, there's a Totem Pokémon in every trial, so make sure to train your Pokémon well! And feel free to catch some of the Pokémon in the cave now. Here are some Great Balls to help you out."

He tossed me some Great Balls as he sprayed a Potion over Bara, healing the wounds he had accumulated over the course of the battle after he had evolved. "Meet me on Route 3 once you're ready. I have something interesting I'd like to show you." He told me before leaving the cavern completely.

I sighed and told Bara, "Okay Bara, let's get out of-WHOA!" I was interrupted by something pushing me onto my hands and knees from behind, and looked back to see that Bara had knocked me down and had my shorts in his mouth, sporting an erection that was at least three inches bigger than his previous form's. Realizing what he was trying to do, I hastily told him, "W-Wait, Bara, before you do anything there's something you should know about me. I-"

I was interrupted for a second time by Bara literally tearing my shorts and panties off, exposing my ass and cock to his gaze. Tears welled up in my eyes as I muttered to him, "I-I'm sorry Bara. I should have told you sooner, but I wasn't-AAAAAH!"

Bara interrupted me once more by shoving his tongue into my anus, rimming me as he thrust his tongue in and out of my ass. I panted as he swirled his tongue inside me, licking as much of me as he could before he retracted his tongue. I groaned at the lack of stimulation before he jumped up onto me and put his front paws on my shoulders, lining up his erection with my anus.

I smiled and lowered my head to the floor, raising my ass to press my hole against his tip, too relieved to have him accepting and still wanting to fuck me to care that he was trying to force himself on me. Bara cocked his hips back before he thrust deep inside of me, and I moaned with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out, savoring the feel of my ass as he purred above me.

My own cock was rock-hard at this point, and bobbed along with Bara's thrusts as I panted and moaned. I felt like I was going crazy with the pleasure, and cried out as Bara hit my prostate. Bara growled as I tightened up around him and shredded my shirt off with his claws to lave his tongue over my neck and back, licking over my body as I moaned at the new sensations.

A tingling took over my body as my eyes rolled back and I told Bara, "I'm-going-to-cuuuuum!" The words had barely left my mouth when I screamed in pleasure and my cock spasmed before shooting cum onto the ground, and Bara growled and cried out as he hilted his cock inside me and came, shooting his own cum deep inside my ass.

We panted as we came down from our orgasms, and Bara slipped his cock out of me as it softened, lying down next to me to rest. I laid down flat as I recovered, and told Bara, "That was fucking amazing. That said, if you ever try to fuck me after I said not to again, I will rip your ballsack off."

Bara churred in laughter as we got up, and I sighed before I pulled the spare clothes I bought out of my Bag along with a change of panties, telling him, "You know, you didn't have to destroy my clothes." Bara didn't respond as I cleaned myself out and redressed before we left the cave, seeing that the Grunts had left.

Ilima was waiting for me outside the cave, and greeted me with, "Hello Luna, Captain Ilima here. Let me give you a little tip. As you travel Alola, you will find captains' barricades blocking the way forward. They mark areas where strong Pokémon reside. Anyone can go through them if escorted by a Trainer of sufficient strength, and those attempting the island challenge may go through once they clear the trial of the captain who erected the barricade."

He called to a Trial Guide further up the path, who moved a wooden barricade out of the way and waved back to him. Ilima told me, "And there you have it. You are now clear to enter this new area. Since I'm the only captain on Melemele, mine is the only trial on the island. Now that you've bested my trial, please go to Hala and let him know."

Kukui then came down the path and waved to us. Walking over to us, he told me, "Hey Luna! Judging by Ilima's face, I'd say you cleared his trial, yeah? In that case, I guess it's time for me to teach you about Z-Power!"

He explained to me, "First, you take a Z-Crystal out of your Bag and give it to a Pokémon. They can only use it if they know a move that's the same Type as the crystal, though. Have it hold it in a battle, and you'll be able to unleash a Z-Move! And they can be used as much as you want, so don't worry about when to use it." He then showed me an example of his Rockruff using a Rock Z-Move on a Growlithe, devastating the canine Pokémon.

I had to admit, the Z-Move as it was called looked amazing, and was insanely powerful to boot. Kukui chuckled after healing the Growlithe and told me, "Z-Powers transfer all of your emotions to your Pokémon, yeah, so it really wears you out!"

"I – No, too easy." I told him, and he smirked before telling me, "Your team can only handle one Z-Move per battle, so don't overdo it, yeah?" "Is that why you look so tired, Professor?" Ilima asked my cousin, and Kukui told him, "For once, no. I lost Lillie on Route 3." He then turned to me and asked, "Would you mind helping me look for her, Luna?"

I sighed, annoyed at Kukui's empty-headedness, and told him, "Alright fine, but I'm doing it for Lillie, not you." I told him, and Kukui left to look in Verdant Cavern. Ilima was about to leave as well before I grabbed his shoulder and told him, "Hang on, now. You said you wanted to show me something interesting, right? Well, now I want to show you something interesting. Come with me."

As Ilima asked, "Huh?" In confusion, I grabbed his hand and led him down the Route and past the Pokémon Center to a secluded area surrounded by a fence. I told Bara to stand guard, and before Ilima could say anything, I captured his lips in a deep kiss, shocking him as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. I broke the kiss as Ilima asked me, "Wait, Luna, a-aren't you supposed to be looking for Lillie?" "She's got plenty of Repel. She can manage until we're done." I told him huskily.

Ilima then asked me, "Done with what?" I gave him a seductive smile as I told him, "This." And pulled my tank top up and over my head, revealing my bare breasts to Ilima. His eyes widened as a bulge began to form in his pants, and I licked my lips and dropped to my knees and fumbled with his zipper as he stammered out, "H-Hang on now Luna, don't you think we're moving a bit quickly?" I looked up at him and asked, "You've been flirting with me since the moment you saw me. Can you honestly say you never thought about fucking me?"

He replied, "Well it had crossed my mind, of course, b-but I never thought you would want to do it like this!" I grinned and told him, "Well, I do." And pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his eight-inch cock. I licked my lips before I took the head into my mouth, circling my tongue over the tip as he groaned. I slid my lips down his shaft, running my tongue over his cock as he gasped. He shuddered as I took his cock into my throat, swallowing around him to further stimulate him. He groaned when I took his cock out of my mouth, but his eyes widened as I stood up and pulled down my shorts, letting my own cock bob free.

"Well, this is quite unexpected." Ilima told me while looking down at my cock, and I smirked and asked him, "Is that a bad thing?" I felt a twinge of fear in my heart before he looked back up and gave me a seductive grin, telling me, "Not at all." He then captured me in another kiss, completely ignoring the fact that I had just had his cock in my mouth.

I backed us up until my back was against the wall of the Pokémon Center and Ilima was pressed against my front, and asked him, "So how do you want to do this?" Ilima hummed to himself and told me, "It wouldn't be proper of me to decide such a thing. You do want to be the one receiving, yes? I wouldn't want to choose a position that would make you uncomfortable."

I smiled at Ilima's chivalry and told him, "Alrighty then, get ready." I then jumped up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist, making him stagger at the sudden shift in weight and wrap his arms around my own shoulders. Once he had adjusted, he smirked and told me, "So this is how you wish to copulate, then? If that's how the lady wishes it, then that is how it shall be."

I giggled and told Ilima, "You're making it sound like we're in a romance novel. I get that you're trying to be chivalrous and everything, but right now, I just want you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can." He smirked and told me, "If that's how the lady wishes it." He then dropped me onto his cock, spearing my ass on his shaft as I moaned at the sudden penetration.

Ilima started to thrust into me hard and deep, slowly fucking me as he closed his eyes in concentration. Recognizing that he was trying to hold back from simply pumping into me with all his might, I smirked and whispered into his ear, "You can go faster if you want. This isn't my first ass-fucking, you know." He shuddered at that and let loose, picking up the pace drastically and making me moan out and close my eyes as he shifted his hands downward and started groping and rubbing my ass as he thrust in and out of me.

I gasped and panted as he fucked me against the wall, but was quickly silenced as he pulled me into another heated kiss, our tongues battling for dominance before I started to bounce myself on his cock in time with his thrusts, increasing our tempo and making Ilima groan into my mouth. I broke our kiss and cried out as he hit my prostate, but he quickly pulled me back in, silencing my noises.

My eyelids clenched as I screamed into Ilima's mouth and came, shooting my cum onto both of our stomachs. In response, he groaned and came inside me, making me gasp at the sudden warmth in my rectum. Once our orgasms had ended, we panted as we tried to regain our breath, and Ilima maneuvered us onto the ground, pulling his cock out of me as he did so.

Once I had recovered, I stood up shakily and cleaned the cum off of my stomach before cleaning out my ass and pulling my clothes back on. Still on the ground, Ilima told me, "You go on to Route 3 and look for Lillie, I'll look down Route 2." I nodded and walked off towards Route 3, Bara joining me on the way.

I looked all along Route 3, but didn't see any sign of her. One of the Trainers mentioned they'd seen her go into the cave by the end of the Route, so I walked in to see that she was standing at the edge of a field of tall flowers, looking up at the path at the far side of the cave. When she saw me approach, Lillie told me, "Luna! Nebby ran off into the meadow." I looked up to see that Nebby had indeed escaped from Lillie's Bag and was floating up the path where she was staring.

"What if it gets attacked? It doesn't know any offensive moves." She muttered to herself, and I told her, "Don't worry Lillie, I'll go get him." Lillie smiled at me gratefully as I walked into the meadow, where I was almost immediately accosted by a Petilil. As Bara used Scratch to fend it off, it called for others to help it, who were dispatched fairly easily, but the original simply wouldn't go down.

'Or maybe it's trying to do a different kind of going down.' I thought to myself, as I saw that its gaze was firmly fixated on Bara's groin, and that it was leaving shiny patches of nectar-like juices where it had hopped. Recognizing a fellow slut when I saw one, I tossed a Pokéball at it, capturing it as Bara moved in for a final blow. Picking it up, I saw that I had accidentally used a Heal Ball, and I shrugged as I thought to myself, 'At least it'll have full health now.' "I'll name you… Alraune." I told the Ball, making a mental note to confirm the name with her the next chance I got.

I clipped Alraune's Pokéball to my belt and continued on the path, battling a few more Pokémon on the other side of the meadow. I reached the path where Nebby floated and walked up to the gaseous Pokémon, who protested but followed me back to Lillie willingly after I explained her worries to him.

Once we got back to Lillie, she scolded Nebby before telling me, "Thanks, Luna. And thank you too, Bara. Here, let me heal you." She sprayed a Potion over him, healing the miniature cuts he had gotten fighting Alraune and her friends, and told me, "It's funny, I actually read that the Pokémon Oricorio changes form when it drinks the nectar from meadows like this. Not evolving, but just changing its appearance."

Lillie coaxed Nebby back into her Bag and we left, and seeing that the sun was peeking over the horizon, I told her, "We should get back to the Pokémon Center. If you're not properly prepared, you can get some pretty bad sunburn during the day." Lillie nodded as Hau ran up to us and told me, "Hey there, Luna! Oh hey, and you found Lillie!"

"Hi Hau, what are you doing up here?" Lillie asked, and Hau told her, "I just finished my trial! Hehe, that Totem Pokémon was a real toughy, yeah?" He then turned to me and told me, "Hey Luna, I want to see if I got any stronger from my trial! Let's battle!"

Looking at the sunrise, I decided that we had some time before we had to get to a Center and nodded, telling him, "Alright, but after that we've all got to get to the Pokémon Center. The sun's coming up."

Hau nodded as we stood across from each other. Bara walked up to him as he let out his Pichu, which had apparently evolved into a Pikachu. Bara's Quick Claw glowed as he ran up and used Lick, but Pikachu was faster, using Quick Attack to strike him before taking the attack. It was a bad decision, however, as Pikachu's Static raced up and down his body. He quickly used Fire Fang to knock Pikachu out, and Hau returned him as I did the same to Bara.

Hau sent out Rowlet as I released Somnus, who gathered a ball of distorted air in its hands and shot it at Rowlet, using Confusion on the Grass-Type and stunning him for a moment before he used Peck. Somnus used Headbutt in response, making Rowlet flinch before he used it again and took an Astonish attack, dealing a good bit of damage. In response, Somnus jumped back and used Confusion again, knocking out Rowlet and winning the battle. I withdrew Somnus as I treated Bara with medicine from the grooming kit, and Hau gave me my reward money once the paralysis was gone.

Hau laughed and told me, "So we both beat the Totem Pokémon then, Luna? Looks like we're both pretty strong!" He then muttered to himself, "I wonder if I'll ever beat gramps though…"

Just then, Kukui came up to us and said, "Hey there, everybody! Thanks for finding Lillie, Luna. I knew I could count on you." He then turned to Hau and asked, "So you finished the first trial too, huh? Bet you used some great moves, yeah?"

Hau put his hands behind his head and told the Professor, "You bet!" Kukui chuckled and told us, "Hala's probably jumping for joy right about now!" In confusion, Lillie asked, "Why would he do that?" Hau told her in response, "It's part of the trials! After you clear the captain's trials on an island, you've gotta battle the kahuna!"

"It's called the grand trial." Kukui told her, and continued, "Nothing's better for researching moves than watching a fiery battle, oh yeah!" "I don't know about fiery…" Hau muttered to himself, and Kukui exclaimed, "Oh they'll be fiery, all right. Now come on, let's get to Iki Town!"

I grabbed his arm and told him, "Actually, we should all be getting to the Pokémon Center! The sun's rising, remember?" He looked over to the horizon and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, and said as I released him, "Right. Sorry about that. Hau, Luna, you two go on to the Pokémon Center while I take Lillie back to the Lab."

The two of them then set off for Kukui's Lab, and Hau turned to me and said, "Well, guess we better get going to the Pokémon Center. Race you to Hao'oli City!" He then ran off as I shouted after him, "Wait! I meant the Center on Route 2!" He was gone before I could finish my sentence however, and I sighed and muttered, "Oh well. With his energy he'll probably make it to Hao'oli before I make it to Route 2."

I then went back up Route 3 and made it to the Center on Route 2 just as the sunlight started to take over the land, and walked in to see that Nurse Joy was bent over the counter and was getting fucked by a random Trainer. My eyes widened as I took in the sight, and as I looked around I saw that more Trainers were sitting in the café and the chairs in the waiting room, making out and fondling each other. I shrugged and walked up to the Nurse and asked her, "Hi there, can I get a room for the day?"

While she was being pounded, Joy reached under the counter and handed me a key, and I thanked her as I walked into the dorms. As I passed through the halls, I saw more Trainers fucking in their rooms, many of them with their Pokémon. I reached the room that fit my key and opened it, dropping my Bag on the floor and disrobing before jumping on the bed as Bara curled up on the floor. I pulled the covers over myself before sighing and closing my eyes.

And there's the chapter. Next chapter will be a short one since it's not part of the main story, but it will have a lot more lemons. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to give suggestions for Pokémon for Luna to catch, but remember, no flames!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. Now, I am having trouble finding stopping points to transition to the next chapter, so the chapters will probably be longer than my other stories. With that said, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I growled and sat up suddenly, screeching out, "Why can't I fucking sleep?!" I sighed and fell back down onto the bed, thinking to myself, 'I'm still not used to sleeping during the daytime. What am I gonna do? At this rate, I'll never get any sleep.' I looked upward in thought and muttered to myself, "Maybe I should try to tire myself out."

I looked to the door, outside of which I could still hear the Center-wide orgy continuing, and licked my lips before I frowned and thought, 'What if they…' I shook my head and told myself, "No! Ilima, Emily and Hau didn't care about my cock, why would any of them? Worst-case scenario, I don't find anyone and come back and use my vibrator."

I nodded with determination and swung my legs over the side of the bed, hissing as my knee hit the nightstand. I looked to it with a disapproving frown that turned into a curious gaze as I saw a sheet of laminated paper through the slit where the drawer had opened slightly.

I opened it fully and retrieved the sheet, which was apparently a rule list for people staying in the Center during the daytime. I read the list over, noting that it was similar to the ordinary rules, but was far more sexual.

"Rule 1:" It read, "Stay out of the kids' dorm! Rule 2: Ask before fucking. This includes Pokémon. Rule 3: Walking around naked means you're looking for sex. Rule 4: Don't cum on the equipment! Rule 5: Clean up your mess." Following this were the usual rules for the Center, namely not stealing and staying out of the ICU.

I nodded and made a mental note of the rules as I replaced the sheet in the drawer and went over to my shorts, as there was something I needed to do before I walked out the door. Retrieving Drifloon's Pokéball, I enlarged it and pushed the release button, letting Drifloon out in a burst of white light. As he materialized, his eyes widened as he saw that I was nude, and darted his eyes to the side nervously.

I smiled at him disarmingly and told him, "Hey there Drifloon, sorry about capturing you so suddenly earlier, but I was wondering if you wanted to do what you caught Lilith and I doing earlier." My smile turned seductive as I approached him, but he floated backwards as I did so, a dark purple blush coming over his face. I could tell when I was being rejected, so I stopped my approach and asked him, "Not interested in sex with a human, huh?"

Drifloon looked to me with surprise and shook his body no, so I smiled at him in apology and looked deep into his eyes before asking, "You don't really want to have a Trainer, do you? You'd prefer to be wild." His eyes widened again before he nodded and I told him, "Well, if you don't feel comfortable with it, I won't force you to be on my team. If you want, I'll release you." I picked his Pokéball back up and hovered my finger over the button on the back, which would release him once it was held for long enough.

Drifloon stared at me for a moment before nodding, and I smiled before pressing the button down and holding it until a beam of blue light encompassed him and faded. I smiled and opened the window for him, telling him, "Take care of yourself!" As he floated out.

I sighed as he drifted off, and thought to myself, 'Well, it's not like I could have forced him to be my Pokémon. What kind of Trainer would I be if I kept him, knowing that it would make him miserable?' I told myself out loud as I closed the window, "Well, enough contemplation. Time to fuck!"

I took hold of the doorknob and took a deep breath to steel my nerves before I left my room, closing the door behind me. I walked through the halls apprehensively, but for better or worse, no one looked twice at me. After ten minutes of fruitlessly looking for a partner, I felt a hand grab my ass, and looked back to see a burly Trainer standing behind me with his hand on my rear. He smirked as he saw my face, and asked me, "Mind if I give this ass a ride?"

I smiled at him as I saw that his ten-inch cock was slick, presumably from a previous tryst, and braced myself against the wall with my hands flat against it and my ass sticking out, and told him, "Go ahead." The Trainer lined his cock up with my ass and thrust inside, making me moan as he stretched my ass with his shaft. He immediately began slamming in and out of me as I panted in pleasure, and reached up to grasp my tits as I cried out.

His rough fucking was bringing me closer to the edge with every second, and I moaned out as he hit my prostate, making my hard cock jump and twitch. As my orgasm approached, I remembered the rule about cleaning and cupped my hand over my cock just before I came, crying out in pleasure as my cum shot into my hand.

Behind me, the Trainer fucking my ass grunted as he hilted himself inside me and came, shooting his cum deep inside my rectum. His orgasm seemed to last ages as he kept pumping me full of cum until my stomach visibly distended, making me look several months pregnant before he pulled out, and I clenched my anus as hard as I could to prevent it from spilling out, partly because I enjoyed being so full of cum and partly because I didn't relish the idea of cleaning it off the floor.

As I cleaned my hand with my tongue, the Trainer sighed with relief told me, "Thanks for that. The last two I was with stuck a cock ring on me and rode me for hours. I only just got away from them." I smirked and asked him, "That explains a lot. Say, do you know the way to the showers?" He gave me directions and left to find another partner as I went to empty out and clean up.

Once I reached the shower room, I entered the women's to see that it was more of a bath house. The room was huge, with a row of showers on one wall and several bath tubs in the middle the size of hot tubs. I also saw that people weren't too picky about which room they used, as I saw a lot of guys in the tubs, most of them fucking female Trainers.

The showers were empty however, so I picked one at random and started the water, relaxing my ass as I let the cum inside me leak and drip out. I cleaned myself out as much as I could by hand before I saw that the showers included two clear rubber nozzles at waist-height labeled 'Enema' and 'Douche', both shaped like rock-hard cocks. I grinned and backed myself into the Enema nozzle and penetrated myself on it before turning the handle and letting cold water flow into my ass.

I pulled myself off of the nozzle and let the water flow out of me once I was full, then repeated the process until it came out clear. I sighed in relief as I was completely cleaned out and decided to relax with a soak before I found my next fuck. Walking to an empty tub, I filled it with hot water and sank myself in to my neck, sighing and closing my eyes as the hot water soothed the aches from all of the fucking I had done today.

Suddenly, a female voice above me asked, "Mind if we join you?" I opened my eyes to see that two female Trainers were standing above me, both completely nude, one short with B-cup breasts and subtle curves, blonde hair curled into a bob and pink eyes, and the other towering above her with DD-cups, an hourglass figure and wild black hair with purple eyes.

The taller girl was wearing a bright purple strap-on, measuring nine inches in length. I smiled at them and told them, "Go ahead. Are you sure you're old enough to be here, though?" I asked the shorter girl, who giggled as they both got into the tub with me and said to me, "I'm eighteen if that's what you're asking. I just happen to be a little cuter than my twin."

"Keep talking, short stack." The taller girl told her, and I asked the two, "You're twins?" "Fraternal twins." The black-haired girl told me, and continued, "I'm Carrie, and this is Kierra." "I'm Luna." I told them. "We haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" Kierra asked me, and I nodded and told them both, "Yeah, I actually just moved to Alola. Both of my parents are from Iki Town, but they moved to Kanto before I was born, and my Mom and I just moved back a few days ago."

Kierra tilted her head to the side and asked me, "What's it like in Kanto? I heard that everyone there has a stick up their ass, and not in the good way." I giggled as the both of the twins looked to me curiously, and I told them, "Well, that's actually not too far off. The people are definitely more uptight. If you have sex with anyone you're not in a committed relationship with, you're automatically labeled a slut, and it's not considered a good thing there."

Carrie sighed in annoyance and remarked, "Ridiculous. Kanto's the only region where having sex is seen as a bad thing. I don't know why your parents would want to leave Alola for that place." I told her, "Well, the stigma's mostly for single people, but yeah. My Mom didn't even want to move there, she only did it because my Dad wanted to train under Lance the Dragon Master."

Remembering Dad made me sigh and sink deeper into the bath, and Carrie raised her eyebrow and asked me, "Daddy issues?" I looked up at her and told her, "Sort of. It's complicated." Kierra came closer next to me and asked in a sultry voice, "Well then how about we help you get your mind off it?" Carrie followed her sister's example and cupped my breast under the water, telling me, "Yeah, think of it as a welcoming party."

I grinned at their advances and told them, "Fine by me." Carrie then pulled me in for a kiss, thrusting her tongue in my mouth as I intertwined it with hers. Behind me, Kierra reached around and grasped my tits, pinching my nipples as Carrie and mine's tongues battled. Eventually though, we separated for air, and Carrie asked me, "Mind if I fuck your ass?"

I grinned and told her, "Not at all." In response, Carrie smirked and told me, "Then bend over." We disentangled from each other as I bent over the edge of the tub. I was greeted to the sight of Kierra on her hands and knees as I did so, and she asked me, "Don't tell me you forgot about me?" "Not a chance." I told her, and took hold of her hips as I asked her, "Which hole did you want me to eat out?"

"My ass. Don't worry, it's clean." She told me, and I nodded and leaned in as Carrie pressed the tip of her strap-on against my own anus. I circled Kierra's backdoor with my tongue as Carrie slowly penetrated me, and started to eat her sister's ass out in earnest as she started thrusting. I moaned into Kierra's ass as Carrie leaned on top of me, grabbing and squeezing my tits as hers pressed against my back.

I shifted my hands to Kierra's butt for a better handhold and thrust my tongue into her anus, thrashing it around her insides as I rubbed and squeezed her ass. The smaller twin moaned at the new sensations, and panted as I started to finger her pussy in time with my licking. Behind me, Carrie groaned as she picked up her thrusts, and said to her sister, "Look at yourself, Kierra. A stranger's tongue in your ass and her fingers in your cunt. What a fucking slut."

In response, Kierra shot back, "Like you're one to talk. How many cunts has that strap-on of yours been in since we got here? And this is the first time you've stopped sucking cock in hours." Both of them picked up the pace as they spoke, Carrie thrusting harder and deeper inside me and Kierra pressing backwards into my tongue.

Realizing that the insults were purely for pleasure, I increased my tempo, thrusting backwards on Carrie's strap-on and eating Kierra's backdoor even more furiously. They both moaned at my renewed efforts and continued to verbally attack each other, calling each other names and pointing out each other's slutty actions at the Center tonight. Both of these devolved into incomprehensible moans as they got closer to the edge, myself not too far off as Carrie started thrusting against my prostate.

Suddenly, Kierra seized up as her holes clenched around my fingers and tongue and she cried out as she came, squirting her juices over my fingers as Carrie let out a triumphant, "Yes!" And started thrusting furiously inside me, frantically fucking me before hilting her strap-on inside me and cumming. Her final thrust struck my prostate and I joined the two sisters in orgasm, my cum shooting into the water below us as I moaned into Kierra's ass.

As the three of us came down from our respective orgasms, I slid myself off of Carrie's strap-on and sat down heavily in the water, wincing at the impact to my ass and panting with exertion. Next to me, Carrie did the same as her sister laid down flat on the floor above us. As they caught their breath, Carrie told Kierra, "Looks like I win, sis." "Yeah, yeah." The blonde girl said, still breathing heavily. Once I felt able to speak without panting, I asked Carrie, "Mind telling me what that's about?"

Carrie gave me an apologetic grin and told me, "Sorry, Kierra and I have a contest every day to see who can last longer. We find someone, have some 'fun' together, and whoever cums last gets a point, then repeat. After three hours, the one with the most points gets to dominate the other until we both go to sleep. We were tied until you came along."

I nodded in understanding as Carrie picked up her sister and laid her in her lap, sitting her down so that the shaft of her strap-on rubbed against her cunt. I smirked as Kierra squirmed on top of her sister's false cock, and told the two, "I'll leave you to it then." I started to get out of the bath before Carrie told me, "Wait!"

Curious, I looked back to Carrie as she started to rub Kierra's nipples, and she gave me an apologetic look as she told me, "Sorry we dragged you into this. When we get horny, we tend to lose sight of things." I giggled and told her, "Trust me, I know the feeling. No apology necessary."

I got out of the tub and dried off as Carrie started sucking on Kierra's neck, and left the showers as they started to fully go at it. I stretched as I left and thought to myself, 'I've got energy for one more round. Time to start hunting.'

I started walking the halls again, but the only people I could find were guys looking for some pussy, which unfortunately I couldn't provide. I sighed as I realized that the pickings were starting to get slim, and decided to head back to my room for some self-love. I walked back through the halls dejectedly until I reached my room, but once I reached it, the door cracked open and someone inside peaked out and said to me, "Hey! Psst! Have you seen a Yungoos with a Bag running around?"

I tilted my head in confusion and told her, "No. Why?" She groaned and told me, "He's mine. He took my Bag and ran out of my room, and it had all my clothes in it. I chased after him, but I lost him, so I ducked into the first room I saw because of…you know, the rules. There's a Torracat in here, and I don't want to wake it up, but I'm too scared to leave without anything on. Can you find Nurse Joy and ask her for a change of clothes? I'm terrified that the person who has this room is gonna come back."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." I told her, and she asked me curiously, "Why's that?" "Because this is my room." I told her, and her eyes widened as she flung the door open and apologized profusely, telling me, "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to intrude, and I promise I didn't steal anything, I-I'll just go." She tried to hurry past me, but I put my hand on her shoulder and told her, "Hang on! It's okay, I'm not mad."

She looked to me in surprise and asked, "Y-You're not?" I smiled reassuringly and told her, "No. Come on, you can stay in my room until you can get your clothes back." She smiled at me gratefully as I led her back into my room, and I picked my shorts up off of the chair I had left them on and retrieved Lilith's Pokéball, opening it and letting her out in a flash of light. She blinked after she had materialized, and yawned before looking to me, nonverbally asking what I needed.

I smiled at her and asked, "Sorry Lilith, I know it's early, but can you look around the Center and bring back a Yungoos that's running around with a Bag? It took her clothes." I pointed to the girl next to me with my last sentence, and Lilith nodded before she phased through the door in search of her Yungoos. "You can stay in here until they get back." I told the girl, who sighed and told me, "Thanks again for this."

I smiled at her as we both sat on the bed and told her, "It's okay. It can be pretty overwhelming out there if you're not into it." The girl smiled at me as we heard a yawn come from the corner of the room, and we both looked to see that Bara had woken up. As the girl shuffled further away from him fearfully, I asked the feline, "Sorry Bara, did we wake you up?"

Bara nodded and looked to the mystery girl suspiciously, and I told her, "It's okay, I'm letting… Um, what's your name?" I asked the girl, and she told me, "Star." "Star lost her clothes, so I'm letting her stay in the room until Lilith comes back with them." Bara nodded before getting up and stretching, then padded over to his Pokéball on the bedside table and tapped it with his paw, withdrawing himself to rest.

Now that we had a moment alone, I took the time to look Star over. She stood a head shorter then me and had white hair that fell halfway down her back with bright green eyes and tan colored skin, (think the second darkest skin tone in the character selection screen) with DD-cup breasts and a round, plump ass. What caught my attention the most however, was her ten-inch cock. Although it was big, it strangely didn't look out of proportion with her body, and looked almost feminine on her.

I didn't even notice my erection until Star blushed and pointed to it, asking me, "D-Did I cause that?" I looked down to see my hard cock, and I rubbed the back of my head and told her, "Sorry. It kind of has a mind of its own." Star blushed even deeper, and I smiled disarmingly at her as I asked her, "You're not from around here, are you?"

She started at the question and looked down before muttering, "Is it really that obvious?" I shrugged and told her, "Well, most people from Alola don't exactly shy away from sex." Seeing her look of despair, I told her, "It's not a bad thing though. I'm not either." She looked back up at me in surprised and asked me, "You're really not from Alola?" I shook my head and told her, "Kanto." Star hummed in thought and told me, "Well, you seem to be acclimating well."

I shrugged and told her, "Well, my parents are both from Alola, and my Mom wasn't exactly shy about sex." "So where are you from?" I asked her, crossing my legs. Star told me, "Well, my Dad is from Alola, but my Mom lives in Sinnoh, and I used to too before I came here for my island challenge."

I raised my eyebrows and asked her, "Wait, you're from Sinnoh and you're _not_ out there fucking everything with a hole?" Star smiled ruefully and told me, "Well, it isn't exactly easy to find someone when you've got this." She pointed to her cock with her sentence, and I shook my head and told her, "Not here it isn't. I can tell you from experience that people in Alola don't care about what you've got between your legs as long as you know how to use it."

Star looked down thoughtfully and told me, "Dad used to say the same thing. It's part of the reason I wanted to come here. I moved over after my eighteenth birthday and started my island challenge, but I've been too shy to actually find someone to have sex with. In Sinnoh I can find someone to suck off just by walking out the door, but anything more than that is almost impossible, and I get so horny…" Her cock hardened as her eyes went to my tits and glassed over, and I giggled and let her stare for a few moments before asking her, "Did I cause that?" Mimicking her words from before while pointing to her cock.

Star looked down and squealed before covering it and telling me, "I'm so sorry! I-I drifted off, and you're so sexy I-" I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips and telling her, "Hey! It's fine! I don't mind it, really." "You-You don't?" She asked, and I smiled and nodded, telling her, "Not at all. In fact, it's kind of flattering."

She smiled at me in thanks, and sighed as she looked at her cock and told me, "Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to do about this though." I smiled seductively and scooted closer to her, telling her in a sultry voice, "I have a few ideas." At my words, Star blushed and rubbed her pointer fingers together, telling me, "I-I don't know, I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing, and I-I'm so embarrassed." I told her, "Look, you're horny, I'm horny, and we both came here because we wanted to fuck until we couldn't feel our legs. And you can't spend your entire island challenge hiding in Center rooms because you're too scared to go out and find some cock."

Star hummed thoughtfully and said to herself, "You do make a good point…" She then took a deep breath and told me, "Alright, let's do it!" I grinned and asked her, "Great! So how do you want to do this?" Star blushed for a moment before telling me, "Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, you know, putting it… in me. I-I promise I'm clean."

I was surprised at the request, but didn't let it show as I told her, "I don't mind one bit. But first…" I spread my legs to expose my hard cock before continuing, telling her, "You're gonna need some lubrication. Why don't you suck on my cock for a bit while I do the same to your ass?"

Star asked me, "O-Okay. How are we going to do both at the same time, though?" I smiled and told her, "Just lie down on the bed. I'll do the rest." Star nodded and laid down flat on the bed as I got up and laid on top of her in a sixty-nine position, lowering my hips to let her lap at my cock as I rolled her hips forward to lave my tongue over her backdoor. She moaned and took my cock into her mouth as I licked over her ass, penetrating her with my tongue to lubricate her as she did the same to my cock.

This went on for a few minutes until we were both slick enough, and I told Star, "A-Alright, that's enough." Star took my cock out of her mouth as I rose up and moved over to the foot of the bed, maneuvering myself so that my tip as pressed against her rosebud, her legs over my shoulders. Remembering the rules, I asked her, "May I?" Star looked up at me and nodded, telling me, "Do it."

I smiled at her and pressed forward, letting the head of my cock pop inside her and holding myself there, letting her adjust to my presence. After a few minutes, Star nodded to indicate that she was ready for me to move, and I smiled at her and pushed forward slowly, watching her face for any sign of discomfort. She winced as I hilted myself inside her, and I halted once again, my body trembling at her tightness, before she told me, "Please, just fuck me. I-I can't take it anymore. I need to cum!"

I smiled at her, knowing the feeling all too well, and withdrew myself before I thrust back inside her, starting to fuck her hard and deep as she let out small moans and groans at my thrusts. I groaned and picked up my pace as my sensitive cock was squeezed by her rectum, and started panting at the pleasure. Star bit her lip at my quicker thrusts, and shuddered and gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as I struck her prostate.

She tightened up at the pleasure, and I groaned at the renewed pleasure and angled my thrusts to hit the sensitive spot again. This went on for a few minutes before I felt a familiar tingling that indicated I was going to cum, and I groaned as I thought to myself, 'Not yet! Star hasn't cum, this is for her, remember?'

I held back my orgasm as I took my hands off of Star's hips and put them on her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples as she gasped with a blush of pleasure on her face. Sensing that it wasn't enough, I took her legs off of my shoulders and leaned over her, letting our breasts rub together as I licked and sucked on her neck, Star crying out as I laved my tongue over the erogenous zone.

Star groaned and seized up, crying out as I felt her cock spurt cum between us, painting both of our stomachs white as she came. I groaned with relief as I stopped holding back my own orgasm, and cried out as I hilted myself inside her and came, my cock spasming inside her as it shot my cum into her rectum. I gasped as Star wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding me in place as my cum flowed into her ass.

The both of us panted as we came down from our orgasms, and as we caught our breath we heard a cry from the door. I looked to the source to see that Lilith had her head poked in through the wood, and I started as I realized why she had come back. I disentangled myself from Star, who flopped down on the bed as she panted, still trying to recover from the intense fucking. I opened the door as Lilith backed through it to let it swing on its hinges, and looked down to see a Yungoos that held the strap of a Bag in its mouth.

I smirked as I stood back to let it in, telling it, "Get in here, you." The rodent Pokémon scampered in, dropping Star's Bag next to mine before curling up on the chair Bara had vacated and falling asleep. I turned to Star, who was just sitting up after our coupling, and told her, "Your Yungoos is back."

Star smiled as she heard me, and told me, "That's great! Um, is it alright if I stay here with you for the night, though? I don't think I can walk right now." I smiled at her and told her, "Sure. It'll be nice to have someone to sleep with in the platonic sense for once." She giggled before she collapsed on the bed, her eyes closing as she started to breathe deeply, falling asleep in moments. I giggled and withdrew Lilith before I climbed into bed with her, cuddling myself into her as I pulled the covers over us.

I sighed as my eyes opened again, feeling an itch deep inside me. I squirmed as I realized that I still wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and got out of bed and walked over to my Bag. Opening the secret pouch in it, I retrieved a thick red butt-plug, sucking on my fingers for a moment before popping the plug into my mouth, lubricating it as I fingered my ass to do the same. Once both were sufficiently slick, I pressed the plug into my ass, moaning as it popped inside me. My itch satisfied, I got back into bed with Star and fell asleep cuddled up with her.

And that's the chapter. This may not have been part of the main story, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought, but as usual, no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. Since I don't have anything to say right now, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up, stretching my limbs to loosen up my muscles before I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I blinked blearily before I noticed that Star wasn't next to me. Looking around, I saw that her Yungoos and her Bag were gone too, and when I looked next to me, I saw that there was a note on her pillow, and I picked it up to read, "Dear Luna, thanks for helping me out last night, and I'm sorry to have to leave without saying goodbye, but I need to get to my first trial. Thank you for everything, Star."

I smiled as I read it over, and got out of bed to stretch before pulling the butt-plug out of my ass, sighing as it popped free. I then washed it in the sink provided for this exact purpose. I walked over to my shorts and picked Alraune's Pokéball off of my belt and took a deep breath before pressing the button on the front and letting her out with a flash of light. As she coalesced on the bed, she shook her head and looked up at me inquisitively. I smiled at her and told her, "Hello there! Remember me? I'm the Trainer of the Torracat you were fighting before. I'm the one who caught you."

The Petilil nodded in understanding before crying out, presumably asking me why I had called her out. I told her, "Anyway, I noticed how horny you were when you and Bara were fighting and figured you'd be perfect for my team. So what do you say? Do you want to join us? I promise that you'll be able to have plenty of fun along the way." Alraune perked up at my last sentence and nodded vigorously, and I smiled at her acceptance and told her, "Great! I'll introduce you to the others in a second, but first how does Alraune sound for your name?"

Alraune nodded again and I told her, "Okay then, before I introduce you to the rest of the team, I wanted to apologize to you." Alraune tilted her head to the side curiously, and I told her with a sultry tone, "I caught you right in the middle of trying to get laid. All that time cooped up in your Poké Ball must have been awful, having no way of relieving yourself. So I wanted to help you out with it to make it up to you."

Alraune's eyes widened before she nodded and laid down on the bed, giving me access to her pussy. I licked my lips as I laid down on my stomach in front of her, licking my lips at the sight of her light-green cunt. I gave a long lick up the length of her lower lips, hearing her cry out at the sensation. I rubbed my tongue against the outside of her vagina, trying to get it to part and give me access to her hole. Eventually, I felt the skin loosening up and her lips coming apart, letting me dive my tongue deep inside her.

She cried out again as I plunged my tongue inside her, and shuddered as I thrashed my tongue inside her and rubbed the hood of her clit with my fingers. As I teased the bundle of nerves out of hiding and rubbed it in a circle, I felt her seize up, and she cried out and came, her juices splashing onto my tongue, tasting faintly of mint. I cleaned her pussy of juice as she panted with afterglow, and once she recovered, I asked her, "Ready to meet the others?"

Alraune nodded and I released Bara, Somnus, and Lilith from their Pokéballs, revealing my nude form to them. I smiled at them and told them, "Hello everybody, first of all I want you to meet Alraune." Alraune cried out in greeting as I introduced her to the others, and once they had all been acquainted I told them, "Second, I want to apologize to you. Mostly to Somnus and Bara, but still. When I first started my island challenge, I was a virgin, and I still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of having sex because of my cock. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm still working on coming out of my shell, so just bear with me, okay?" All of them nodded and cried out, and I smiled at them and told them, "Thanks. Now come on, let's get going!"

I withdrew the four of them and got dressed before I left the room, almost tripping on something on the ground in front of the door. I picked it up to see that it was a small present with my name on it, and a tag on it read, "Thanks for helping me win last night, Luna. Think of this as a little gift to remember us by." Carrie and Kierra's names were signed on it, and I smiled and opened the package to see that they had given me a cock ring and a black leather choker with a nametag that read, "Bitch." A second tag inside said, "Don't worry, they're new."

I blushed and smiled before tucking both into my Bag's secret compartment, making a mental note to use some of my toys the next time I was staying at a Pokémon Center over the daytime. With that done, I brushed my teeth and left the Center, thinking to myself, 'I better get to Iki Town. Everybody's probably waiting for me there.'

With that, I set off for Iki Town, making sure to train my Pokémon on the way. While I was exploring the Route, I received a Soothe Bell from an old man and promised to catch a Rockruff from Ten Carat Hill for a tourist. 'I hope it turns out better than Drifloon does.' I thought to myself after accepting his offer, and went down Route 1 to Iki Town to see that Kukui and Lillie were waiting for me. "I can't wait to see what kind of moves you use now that you've cleared your first trial." Kukui told me, and next to him, Lillie said, "I can only imagine how difficult it must have been for you and Bara to take on that giant Pokémon. You must be really strong to be able to beat it."

Inside her bag, Nebby cried out in agreement as Kukui told me, "Hala may be old, but he's strong as a Bouffalant! He uses Fighting-Type Pokémon, and he draws out each of their power to its fullest! Make sure you've got a Flying or a Psychic-Type waiting in the wings, yeah?" He stood aside to reveal that Hala was waiting for me at the end of the path, and I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning around, he told me, "Congratulations on clearing your first trial. You fought well. I assume you now wish to challenge me?" I nodded and told him, "I'm ready!" Hala grinned widely and told me, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time, Luna. Let's battle!" With that, we both walked to the wooden platform in the middle of town and took our places on it.

Once we were both in position, Hala told me, "I knew you would challenge me eventually. Allow me to welcome you properly to Alola, and to your island challenge! I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island! Your final trial on Melemele will be a Pokémon battle against me! You now face the grand trial! Luna, you have been given a Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Let me show you and your Pokémon my team's full power! I won't hold back, now let the grand trial begin!"

I nodded as Hala threw a Pokéball and released a Mankey, and I threw out Lilith's Pokéball in response, releasing her to face the ape Pokémon. It immediately tensed its entire body with Focus Energy, raising the odds of a critical hit. In response, Lilith used Psywave, doing a moderate amount of damage.

Mankey surprised us both by rushing forward with shadows curled around its fist, hitting her with a Pursuit attack before being knocked back by Echoed Voice. Both attacks were repeated, with Lilith's given a boost by the repeat. Hala stepped in to use a Super Potion, restoring Mankey's health, and Lilith retaliated by using Confuse Ray, making Mankey stumble around with swirls in its eyes. Despite this, it still managed to knock out Lilith with a Pursuit, and I cursed and withdrew her, telling the Ghost-Type, "Sorry about that, Lilith. I'll heal you once the battle's over."

I then sent out Somnus, and Mankey snapped out of the confusion Lilith had put it in and used Pursuit on him, and he took the opportunity to use Hypnosis and send him to sleep. Somnus' eyes flashed with grey light, using Disable to keep Mankey from using Pursuit before it woke up, charging Somnus and using Karate Chop to do some damage before Somnus sent a Confusion at it.

Mankey used another Karate Chop, dealing a critical hit and making Somnus wince before taking a point-blank Confusion, knocking him out. I withdrew Somnus as Hala withdrew Mankey and released a Crabrawler, sending out Alraune instead. Before either of us could do anything, Hala took a pose and he and Crabrawler started to glow, before the crab Pokémon rushed forward with a Z-Move, hitting Alraune with a barrage of strikes, knocking her out before she could use a single move.

I growled and thought to myself as I withdrew her, 'Alright, no more Mrs. Nice Girl.' I then sent out Bara, who roared at Crabrawler and used Fire Fang, making him flinch and giving Bara an opportunity to use Growl. The Fighting-Type recovered and used Leer, lowering Bara's defense before he used Lick, doing a small amount of damage. He used Leer again, and I realized he was setting him up for a strong attack as Bara used Fire Fang, giving him a burn before he used Pursuit, barely doing any damage.

In response, Bara used Scratch to finish off the crustacean, and Hala withdrew him before he sent out a Makuhita. I kept Bara in the battle as Makuhita rushed forward, his fist stopping an inch in front of Bara's face, using Fake-Out and making him flinch before he quickly shook it off and bit him with Fire Fang. Makuhita got out of his jaws and kicked sand at Bara, making him blink and squint at the Sand Attack before biting with another Fire Fang, receiving another Sand Attack in response. Bara growled and rushed forward to use Scratch, the attack slightly off-center due to the sand in his eyes.

Once the battle was over, I brushed the sand out of Bara's coat as Hala hummed and told me, "Well, I expected this. You're a fine Trainer Luna, and you have fine Pokémon." Just then, we heard Tapu Koko's cry come from the forest, and Hala laughed and remarked, "It would appear Tapu Koko agrees with me!" He hummed and told me, "Maybe Tapu Koko is hoping the day will come that you will be strong enough to battle him."

He then walked up to me and told me, "In any case, take this Z-Crystal! It will allow you to share your power with your Pokémon!" He then handed me a pale orange Z-Crystal with a fist image inside, and Hala told me, "That is a Fightinium Z!" He told me as I tucked it into my bag, and demonstrated the pose he used during our battle to activate it.

"With this victory, you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island. Let me see your Trainer Passport." Hala told me, and I dug the item out of my Bag and presented it to him. He then took a stamp out of his pocket and pressed it against my Passport, telling me, "The Melemele stamp is proof that you have cleared the grand trial of this island. Now that you have it, Pokémon up to level 35 will obey you, even if you received them in a trade."

He looked up to the sky and muttered to himself, "The people of Alola rise with the moon and sleep with the sun…It may seem strange to you, but I hope that you will someday come to understand the reason, though you may not see it right now. You and Tapu Koko will meet again one day, of this I am sure."

I nodded to him as we went to walk off the platform, but were stopped by Tauros running up and greeting me. As it approached, Hala told the bull, "Whoa, Tauros!" The bovine walked closer as Hala turned to me and said, "I've got an idea! Why don't you ride Tauros here as you're on your challenge?" Tauros cried out in agreement as I raised my eyebrow and asked, "You want me to capture Tauros?" Hala shook his head and told me, "I've got something else in mind. Here, take this."

He then handed me a green device with a dodecahedral crystal on one end, and I turned it over in my hands, trying to figure out its meaning as Hala told me, "Take out the crystal and hold it over your head." I did as he said, pressing the button to release the crystal and holding it skyward. Suddenly, I was wearing a racing outfit and a helmet on top of Tauros, a heavy saddle on top of his back to accommodate me. As I freaked out a little, Hala laughed and told me, "The world looks a lot different from up there, eh Luna?"

Hau danced around as he explained to me, "Here in Alola, some Pokémon are used by people on their island challenge to ride on! It helps a lot in places where humans can't normally go over!" "A little warning would have been nice!" I told them from atop Tauros, who snorted with laughter. Hala explained to me, "That device I gave you is called a Ride Pager. It lets you call Pokémon for you to ride, called Ride Pokémon. All you need to do is press the Y button on it to call a Pokémon to you. It'll also give you specific clothing for riding those Pokémon. Some of the conditions you'll need them for are a little rough, so to prevent Trainer's clothes from being ruined, they receive clothing designed for these conditions. Go on and take a ride out with Tauros! I'm sure you two will get along nicely!"

I sighed and told them, "If I wasn't so freaked out, I'd have made about a half dozen dirty jokes by now." I then pressed the button to deactivate the Pager, and with a flash of light, the saddle was gone from Tauros and I was on the ground. From a little bit away, I heard Ilima's voice, who told me, "Congratulations on defeating Hala, Luna! I do hope you'll find that Ride Pager helpful. I developed it along with a friend of mine."

He then walked over to us, telling me, "It's quite something to defeat the kahuna without utilizing a Z-Power. Let's have a battle the next time we see each other!" He then walked off, telling me, "Good luck on your challenge! May your future be bright!" Hala told me, "Before I forget, Tauros can help you break through the rocks on Route 1."

Kukui then started and told me, "Oh! And this is for you, too!" He then handed me a TM for the move False Swipe, which I tucked into my Bag as he explained the move, and told me, "Before you do anything else, you should tell your Mom you're going off on your island challenge. After that, meet us over at the Marina in Hau'oli City!" He then turned to Lillie and asked her, "Time to get the boat ready. Mind helping me clean it?"

Lillie nodded as the others departed for the Marina, and Lillie nervously walked up to me and asked, "Luna, I hate to ask you this, but could you please do me a favor?" I smiled at her and asked her, "Of course Lillie. What did you need?" She nervously told me as she looked toward Nebby, who had escaped his Bag once again, "It's about Nebby. He's really far from home, and I want to help him get back. He saved my life, now I want to save him!"

She turned back to me and told me, "I can't do much, since I'm not a Trainer, but with your help, I feel like I could help him get home. Huh. Look at me, asking almost a complete stranger for help. I know it's just my desire, and it doesn't have anything to do with you…"

I raised my eyebrow and told her, "Stranger? Lillie, we're friends. Just because we haven't known each other long doesn't make us strangers, and I want to help you any way I can." Lillie smiled and told me, "Thank you, Luna. I didn't know what to do. It looks like we'll be going to the next island after all, huh?"

I nodded and told her, "I'll meet you at the Marina. I've still got a couple things to do here." Lillie nodded and walked off in the direction of Hau'oli City. Instead of following her, I walked off down Route 1 to see Mom before I left for the next island challenge. I walked up to the door and was about to turn the knob before I realized that I spent yesterday in the Pokémon Center without even telling her, and I instantly felt guilty.

I took the doorknob in my hand before I took a deep breath and opened the door, mentally preparing myself to get yelled at. Instead, I was met with the sight of Mom lying butt-naked on a Snorlax's stomach, getting eaten out by the behemoth as she desperately jerked its cock in her hands with her mouth open. I rolled my eyes with a relieved grin on my face, and sat down on the couch to wait for them to finish. The both of them climaxed quickly, Snorlax's tongue too much for her to handle and Mom's talented hands working him over expertly.

Snorlax coated Mom in his cum as she squirted into his mouth, making Snorlax groan at her taste. As the both of them panted in front of me, I smiled and told her, "Hey Mom." She started and broke into a smile and told me, "Hello there Luna. Sorry, did we wake you up?"

I giggled and told her, "I spent the day at the Pokémon Center Mom. I cleared the first two trials of my island challenge." As she basked in the afterglow on top of the Normal-Type's stomach, I showed her my island challenge amulet, along with the stamp Hala had put on my Trainer's Passport. She slid off of the gigantic Pokémon to inspect the Z-Crystals I had gotten, being careful not to get any cum on them, and smiled and told me, "That's wonderful, sweetie! So does that mean you're going out to do the rest of your island challenge?"

I nodded as Snorlax sat up and pulled Mom back towards her, telling her, "I am. I might not be back for a while, though. And I'm sorry about not calling home yesterday, I was a little _occupied._ " Mom giggled as Snorlax rubbed the head of his cock against her cunt, and told me, "Oh, it's alright Luna. If anything, I should be sorry for not-AAAH! Noticing you were gone."

Snorlax slid her down on his shaft as she spoke, gently impaling her on his cock as she finished her sentence. Mom took deep breaths as I told her, "Looks to me like you were pretty _occupied_ yourself. Are you sure you're okay with me leaving, by the way?"

Snorlax bounced Mom on his cock, controlling himself enough for her to hold the conversation as she told me, "I've known that you were going to go out on your Journey for years, sweetie. Just because it's a little different doesn't mean that I'm not ready for it. Don't worry about me, Luna. Just have fun."

I stood up and asked her, "I will. Oh by the way, did you want to meet my new Pokémon?" Mom grinned broadly, both at the fucking and my offer, and told me, "Th-That would be great, honey!" I grinned and took my team's Pokéballs off of my belt and released them, their eyes widening as they materialized in front of Mom getting fucked by a Snorlax. As Snorlax continued to give short, shallow thrusts into her pussy, she cooed and said, "Oh, they look w-wonderful honey! I'm so-oh! Proud of you."

I smiled at her before Snorlax growled and started to pound into her, his patience exhausted, and as she started panting at his rough thrusts, I told her, "Alright Mom, I've got to get going. I'll call you in the morning. I love you!" I withdrew my team as she gasped and panted, telling me, "I-I-I l-love y-y-you too, swee-AAAAAAAAH! Sweetie!"

I gave her a quick hug, making sure to avoid being covered in Snorlax cum, and left the house as the Normal-Type pounded into her. Now that I had said my goodbye, I healed my Pokémon at the Center by the Trainer's School and left for Ten Carat Hill, seeing that it was just off Route 1 on Rotom's map. Once I reached the cave that led to it, I saw that it was blocked by huge boulders with cracks running down the sides.

Remembering what Hala said, I took out my Ride Pager and summoned Tauros. Once I was sitting on his back, I smiled down at him and said, "Alright Tauros. Hala told me that you can break through these rocks. Is that right?" Tauros looked up at me, surprised that I had asked, before nodding at me in affirmation. I smiled and looked forward as he did the same, and said, "Okay then, one, two, three, CHARGE!"

I pushed the bar to steer him forward, and he ran at the rocks and smashed through them, breaking the cracked boulders with ease. Once we had broken through all the rocks in the cave, I smiled down at him and told him, "Thanks Tauros. I can take it from here." I gave him a sultry smile before I told him, "I'll make sure to give you a proper thank you later." Tauros' eyes widened but he still nodded as I pushed a button on the Ride Pager to send him back to where he came from.

Once I reached Farthest Hollow, I looked around at the clearing before taking a deep breath and letting Bara out. I smiled at him and told him, "Alright Bara, can you help me find a Rockruff? I promised someone I'd catch one and show him its data." Bara nodded and ran off into the bushes, leaving me to search on my own. After a few minutes of searching and picking up a few items, I came across one of the canine Pokémon in the grass closest to the cave.

I smiled at the Rock-Type Pokémon, but the friendly gesture wasn't reciprocated as he growled at me and took a combat stance before charging at me. As he neared me, I stepped to the side, letting him smack into the rock wall behind me. He slumped over at the impact, and I winced and crouched down beside him, petting the Rockruff's back and telling him, "Sorry about that little guy, I guess I overestimated how hard your head is."

The canine quickly shook it off and growled at me, and I raised my eyebrow at the hostile gesture, remarking, "Not really the friendly type, huh?" I smirked at him seductively as he lowered his head in a combat stance, and told him, "Well that's alright. I like it a little rough sometimes." I then pulled my top over my head and let it fall beside me, exposing my tits to the Rock-Type.

Rockruff's eyes widened at the sight, and I giggled and told him, "That said, you'll catch a lot more Combee with honey than vinegar." Slowly, Rockruff relaxed and stood calmly in front of me, waiting for my next move. Smiling at him, I cooed, "That's better. Now let me show you what being sweet will get you."

I then lied down on my stomach in front of the canine, licking my lips as I laid him down on his back in front of me, letting me access his five-inch erection. I looked up at him as I lapped my tongue across his head, making him shudder before I licked lower down the shaft, covering him with my tongue. I pulled off once it was sufficiently lubricated and took the head in my mouth, suckling him as I moved down the shaft, hearing him whine at the pleasure.

I bobbed my head up and down, sucking deeply as I pleasured him with my mouth, closing my eyes and moaning as a drop of precum leaked onto my tongue. Suddenly, I heard Rockruff whine and start furiously thrusting into my mouth, pumping his hips off of the ground. In response, I pulled off his cock and held his hips down until he slowed and stopped.

Rockruff looked up at me with literal puppy-dog eyes, his frame trembling with desperation. I stood on my knees and wagged my finger at him telling him, "If you want me to keep going, you'll have to be nice. Honey, not vinegar, remember?" Rockruff whined but nodded, and I smiled gently and resumed my position, enveloping his cock with my mouth and keeping it there, running my tongue over the underside of his cock as I suckled the head inside my mouth.

As I did so, Rockruff tensed up and howled, and his cock spasmed as his cum filled my mouth, cumming in spurts as I swallowed the white cream as fast as it came. I moaned at the taste, Rockruff shuddering at the vibrations, and pulled off his cock slowly, cleaning him with my tongue as I went, and gave his head a few hard sucks to pull out the last traces of semen before letting him out of my mouth, licking my lips.

Rockruff lay panting with afterglow as I redressed, and once the canine had recovered and gotten to his paws shakily, I asked him, "You know, if you come with me on my island challenge we can do that and a lot more later on. What do you say?" Rockruff nodded wearily, and I smiled before I pulled down the waistband of my shorts to reveal my cock, telling him, "If you do come with me, you should know that I'm not exactly like other girls. Do you still want to come?" Rockruff nodded and I retrieved a Pokéball from my Bag and tapped his head with it, capturing him before letting him out again and asking, "Do you like the name Lycaon?"

Rockruff tilted his head to the side before nodding with a smile on his face, and I smiled back and told him, "Alright then, Lycaon it is." I then remembered that Bara was still looking around for Rockruff and called out, "Bara, you can come back now. I caught one!" Bara started from the next patch of grass and ran back over to us. Once Lycaon saw the feline however, he growled at him and tensed up, ready for a fight even though he had just came a few moments ago.

I wagged my finger at my newest team member as Bara raised eyebrow in confusion, and told Lycaon, "Lycaon, this is Bara. He's another one of my Pokémon. That means no fighting unless you're training together, okay?" The canine reluctantly relaxed as Bara started cleaning his paw, and I told them, "Alright then, time to get going you two."

I then returned the two of them to their Pokéballs and left Ten Carat Hill, having to smash through all of the rocks again with Tauros to leave. Before I left the cave however, I had made a promise to properly thank Tauros for his help, and I intended to keep it. When we had destroyed all of the rocks in the cave, I steered him off the main path and climbed off his back. Tauros looked to me in confusion, obviously not used to his passengers getting off without sending him back with the Ride Pager.

I gave him a smile and told him, "I told you I'd thank you properly, remember? Well, I think it's time to thank you." I then crawled underneath him and took a hold of his cock, which was already half-hard from seeing me in the skintight racing outfit. I licked my lips as the shaft quickly stiffened, and once it had reached full mast, I marveled at its size. True to his bovine nature, Tauros' cock was huge, standing at eighteen inches long and as thick as my wrist!

I looked up at Tauros' face the best I could and told him, "There's no way this thing is fitting inside me. But don't worry, I'm not about to back away just like that." I then started to lave my tongue over the head of his cock, licking over as much as I could. Tauros snorted and let out a lowing sound that was likely his equivalent of a moan.

Tauros' cockhead was the size of my fist, but Mom didn't raise a quitter, or a spitter, so I was determined to make him cum no matter what it took. As I stroked both of my hands over his massive length, I noticed a bead of pre-cum forming on the head of his cock, and swiftly leaned in and scooped it up with my tongue. Instantly, I shuddered as my own cock, long having hardened, started to leak pre-cum of its own.

Tauros' pre-cum tasted heavenly! It was thick and heady, with just the right amount of musk, and just the one taste made my pucker ache with the need to be filled. My breath quickened as a blush came over my face, and I unzipped my jumpsuit to let my breasts bounce free before attacking Tauros' with renewed vigor, desperately jerking him off while I suckled what little of his cockhead I could fit in my mouth. Tauros lowed as I did so, clearly enjoying the pleasure I was giving him. After a few more minutes of my frantic pleasuring, he bellowed and twitched his hips violently as he came, flooding my mouth in an instant.

I moaned as my eyes fluttered shut and I came as well, soaking the crotch of my jumpsuit. Tauros' pre-cum was nothing compared to his actual load! I shuddered as he continued to shoot his cum over me, coating me with his white cream. Once it was done, I could feel an insatiable itch start to form in my ass, and realized that I was probably going to seriously hurt myself if I didn't send Tauros away immediately.

Quickly, I scooped up the Ride Pager and sent Tauros back wherever it sent him, the jumpsuit going with it and leaving me completely naked. Desperately, I picked up Bara and Lycaon's Poké Balls and released the two of them. They were surprised to see me in the state I was in, but didn't question it as I presented my ass to them and told them, "Q-Quick, fuck me! I need it!" Bara then mounted me while Lycaon circled around to my head, and both thrusted inside my ass and mouth respectively.

Some time later, I limped out of the cave and healed my Pokémon at the Center before showing Rockruff's Pokédex entry to the tourist who asked me to catch him. He went over the information before resolving to catch one of his own and paying me the amount we had agreed on.

With that done, I made my way to Hau'oli City, using Tauros to move quicker. Once I got to the marina, I saw that Kukui, Hau, and Lillie were waiting for me, and that Hau was inspecting the ship we were apparently going to be sailing on. "Hey professor, are you sure this old thing's okay to sail?" Hau asked my cousin, to which he replied, "Don't go calling my boat old now! She's a classic. Well-seasoned, yeah?"

"It certainly looks like it has a lot of history." Lillie remarked, and inside her Bag, Nebby cried out, whether in agreement or protest I couldn't tell. It was then that Kukui noticed me walking up, and he grinned widely and told me, "Hey, Luna! You all done here? Done with shopping and catching Pokémon and everything?"

I nodded and told him, "I'm ready. Let's set sail!" Kukui grinned and said, "Oh yeah! Time to sail away! Woo!" With that, we all climbed into the boat and Kukui started up the engine, Hau and I on either pontoon and Lillie standing behind the native Alolan. On the way, Hau wondered what the next island, apparently named Akala, was like, and teased Lillie for hanging onto her hat the whole time.

Once we reached the docks, Kukui, Lillie, and I clambered off of the nautical vessel as Hau jumped off outright and shouted out, "Land ahoy! Akala Island, here I come!" Still queasy, Lillie asked the boy, "Isn't it a bit late to be shouting 'Land ahoy'?" Hau took an awkward pose and said, "Way to be a stick in the sand, Lillie. Come on Luna, it was funny, right?"

"You were trying to be funny?" I asked the boy in surprise, not having realized he was making a joke. Hau gave me a look and turned to Kukui, asking him for his opinion. "The land certainly is ahoy, oh boy!" Lillie gave him a strange look as Nebby cried out, having escaped his Bag, and from farther up the dock, we heard a voice ask, "Still haven't found a shirt to match your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?"

We all turned to the source to see two women standing in the street, and Lillie hurried Nebby back into his Bag as Kukui told her not to worry about it. The taller of the two women introduced herself, "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Olivia." Next to her, the shorter of the two told us, "Hello! Thank you all for coming! I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!"

I looked them over, memorizing their faces and clothes for future reference. Olivia had tanned skin and was wearing a skimpy pink top and dark pink shorts, with dark brown hair, pink earrings, and was wearing pink lipstick and various handmade jewelry. Next to her, Mallow had green hair in two long ponytails, tanned skin that was lighter than Olivia's, and green eyes. She was wearing overalls with most of the legs ripped off, a pink shirt underneath, and a circlet made from a vine with a pink flower on one side.

Olivia told us, "I came down to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow here making a delivery." Mallow stepped forward and told us, "Yup! My trial is a chance for all of the ingredients of your team to shine!" She came up to Hau and I and looked over us before telling us, "Especially you two! You look you and your Pokémon are ready to cook with gas!" As Hau put his hands behind his head again.

Olivia told us, "And unlike Melemele, Mallow isn't the only captain on Akala. So what's the plan Kukui? What's next for these kids?" Kukui stepped forward and told her, "Well, I suppose that's up to them. It is their island challenge, after all!" Olivia hummed to herself and closed her eyes, saying to herself, "Yes… I suppose it is." She then opened her eyes again and told us, "Alright then. Enjoy your island challenge, and make sure your Pokémon do the same. I'll be waiting for you after you've finished the trials of this island. I look forward to seeing what you've got!"

She turned to Mallow and told the verdette, "Let's go, Mallow." She nodded and followed Olivia, but not before waving goodbye to the rest of us. Kukui put his hand on his chin and remarked with his eyes closed, "Looks like she wanted to see for herself that you made it here okay. But she'll never admit it, hah! That's Olivia for you. Deep down, she's a kind kahuna."

I made a note of Olivia's status as Kukui turned to me and Hau and told us, "There are three trials on Akala Island. If you decide you want to take it on straightaway, head up Route 4 and keep going to Paniola Town." "I don't know about you, Luna, but I'm headed straight to the Pokémon Center! I wonder what kind of malasada they have on Akala, eh?" Hau remarked, and I rolled my eyes and told him, "You really have a one-track mind, don't you?"

Hau didn't respond as Lillie remarked, "Maybe I'll do some shopping while I'm here… And I should find out about the ruins too, for Nebby." With that, the others went on and left me to go at my own pace, and Rotom flew out of my pocket and told me, "Now that you've made it to Akala, you've got a whole new Island Pokédex, zzt!" He then showed me that each island in Alola had a separate Pokédex before returning to my pocket.

I walked down the road, learning that the city we were in, Heahea City, was actually formed by people who came from Kanto and Johto decades ago. 'Let's hope they don't still have Kanto's attitude towards sex.' I thought to myself as I came to the apparel shop, where Lillie was standing with Nebby. When she saw me, she turned to me and said, "Oh hi, Luna!" Nebby cried out beside her, and I asked her, "Shopping for some new clothes?"

Lillie smiled ruefully at me and replied, "Actually, yes. But this little guy just won't sit still… I think Nebby may want to go to the Ruins of Life. Apparently it's the home of Tapu Lele, Akala's guardian." I nodded in understanding as Nebby cried out in excitement and Lillie said to me, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with us when we visit the ruins. After all, Nebby seems to really like you." Nebby cried out again, and Lillie told me, "I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel if you decide you want to come with us. I'm supposed to meet someone there. Someone… really important to me…"

She said the last sentence with a far-away look on her face and turned to the building, telling me, "I'll be able to make it. I can see the building from here, after all. Even I can't lose my way there." She told herself, and Nebby cried out before she ushered him back into her Bag, the two arguing for a few moments before they left. As Lillie walked away, she stopped and turned back, telling me, "I've heard that there are a group of terrible people about trying to steal Pokémon. Apparently they call themselves Team Skull. We need to be careful to avoid them."

I grinned at her assuredly and told her, "It's fine Lillie. I've dealt with Team Skull before, they're no threat. And they won't be targeting you anyway since you don't have an island challenge amulet." Lillie seemed comforted by my words and nodded before walking away towards the hotel.

Now that our conversation was over, I walked into the apparel shop to see if they had any clothes that interested me. I decided on a pair of Sporty Shorts with a Sludge pattern, and changed into them in the changing room, making sure to transfer Rotom to the new pocket. I asked about sexy costumes again, but once again they didn't have any. With that done, I left the shop and walked further down the street.

Unfortunately, the path was blocked by a Stoutland obsessively searching the road for items. I decided to come back later and went to the Tide Song Hotel to meet Lillie. I saw that the path to Route 4 was just off the road, but before I could decide whether or not to explore it, a voice from down the road told me, "Stop right there!"

I turned to see that a pair of tourists, both wearing sunglasses, were approaching me. Seeing my tension, the boy told me, "Aha, sorry about that. We didn't mean to startle you. You must be on your island challenge. I'm Dexio." Next to him, the girl told me, "And I'm Sina! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"I'm Luna." I told them, relieved that they didn't appear to be with Team Skull. Dexio told me, "We're here to see the sights in Alola. Its island challenge is quite fascinating, to say the least." Next to him, Sina asked me, "Oh, I just got an idea! Why don't the two of us have a battle?" I shrugged and told her, "Alright. Why not?"

Sina grinned and told me, "OK! Let's get this show on the road!" With that, Dexio stepped to the side as we took our places on either side of the road and released our Pokémon, Sina letting out a Delibird while I sent out Bara. Bara rushed forward and clamped his jaws down on the bird with fangs ablaze, knocking him out in one hit.

Sina withdrew him with a determined expression and sent out a Glaceon. Bara used Growl to weaken the Ice-Type, but it didn't do any good as Glaceon used Icy Wind, a gust of frozen air jetting forth from her mouth. Bara wasn't fazed by it, but I could see Ice crystals collect on his coat that would slow him down. Bara ran up to the Eeveelution and used Lick, and Glaceon blew another Icy Wind at him in retaliation.

Bara ducked under the Ice attack and snapped his jaws on her neck, making her wince and letting him rake his claws over his opponent, using Scratch to finish the battle. As Sina withdrew Glaceon, she muttered to herself, "I think I see now. The trials help you grow closer to your Pokémon. It's wonderful!" She looked to me and said, "I think I've seen some of the island challenge. Here, let me heal your Pokémon as thanks."

She sprayed a Potion over Bara, healing the miniature wounds he had attained in the battle, and Dexio told me, "You and your Pokémon make a great team, there's no doubt about that. You know, this battle actually reminded me of some Trainers that I know back in Kalos." He nodded with determination as he said, "It's decided then! I'll entrust you with this item!" He then handed me a strange green and black device with a slot at the top, and I turned it over in my hands, trying to discern its function before he told me, "That is the Zygarde Cube."

Dexio explained to me, "The Zygarde Cube is a special device for collecting the Cores and Cells of a Legendary Pokémon called Zygarde. I'll tell you more another time, but for now please keep it safe." He then told me, "If you want to do some training, Route 4 is a good place to start. We'll take our leave now. Bon voyage!" The both of them waved at me in the Alolan fashion before leaving, and I looked at the Zygarde Cube in my hand before tucking it into my Bag.

As I walked down Route 4, I analyzed our meeting in my head, thinking to myself, 'They're dressed as tourists and hiding their eyes, so they're trying to blend in. They used the Alolan greeting, but their clothes are new, and they didn't have any sunburn like they would if they had tried to stay up during the day. That means they came to Alola recently, and they researched it before coming. They're definitely not just here for the sights. And that Zygarde Cube, what is it?'

I sighed before thinking, 'Well, I'll have time to figure out what they're up to later. For now I should train and see if I can catch any new Pokémon.' I came into Route 4 and looked around, seeing some Trainers and a good bit of tall grass.

I battled a Bellhop before picking up a Great Ball someone had dropped and a Tiny Mushroom that was growing on a rock. With nothing else in the area, I moved on and walked up a hill to see a strange green thing in the grass. I crouched down to inspect it before I felt something in my Bag shake, and opened it to see that the Zygarde Cube was vibrating. I pulled it out and discovered that it shook harder the closer it got to the green object, and once it got close enough, a light shined from the Cube and sucked up the green thing, ceasing the vibrations.

While I stood there and tried to make sense of what just happened, Rotom flew out of my pocket and told me, "You've got a call from Sina!" Her face then appeared on his screen, and she told me, "We just got a signal from the Zygarde Cube. The creature it just absorbed is called a Zygarde Cell! You see, the Zygarde Cube we gave you is like a nest for Zygarde's Cells and Cores. I know it's a lot to ask, but we'd like for you to collect them all. We'll be in touch. Bonne chance!"

The call cut out as Rotom went back in my pocket, and I replaced the Zygarde Cube in my Bag as I thought, 'Well, I guess that solves that mystery. They're here to collect all of the Zygarde Cells and Cores. But why give it to me, and what do they want with them?' I resolved to ask the next time I saw them and moved on, battling another Trainer in a patch of nearby tall grass.

After battling a sightseer walking around and a chef near Paniola Town, I decided to battle some wild Pokémon, making sure to train each of my Pokémon as I did so. The Lillipup and Pikipek didn't interest me, and although the Mudbray and Grubbin were new, I didn't relish the idea of fucking one of them. I decided to let Bara train on his own while I battled with Lycaon, and after training for about another half an hour, I decided to move on, and withdrew Lycaon to find Bara.

After searching for a few minutes, I heard unusual cries coming from the trees, so I walked through the forest to find Bara in coitus with none other than an Eevee! I walked over to the pair and saw that although Bara was in control of the fucking, his hips were moving mechanically and stiffly, and that his eyes were a bright pink color. Recognizing that he was under Attract, I walked up to the two to see a peculiar sight.

Since Bara was under Attract, I had assumed that the Eevee under him was female, but when I looked at the vulpine's crotch, I saw a five-inch cock instead of a pussy. I raised my eyebrows at the sight, wondering how he was able to use Attract on Bara when they were the same gender. I looked over the Eevee, trying to discern if he had any sort of marking or unusual pattern that would suggest a regional variant. When I found none, I pulled out Rotom and scanned him, wondering if it was some sort of Ability that allowed the move to be used the way it was.

It would seem that wasn't the case however, as its Ability was the normal Run Away, and I decided to sit back and observe the two. Eevee's face was contorted with pleasure as Bara fucked his ass, and as I watched them, I contemplated how it might be able to use Attract on Bara. 'Attract can only be learned by Eevee through a TM, so he's obviously been caught and released before. But why would someone release an Eevee who could do something so unique? Unless it means that he can't use Attract on females, then the Trainer might have released him thinking he couldn't use it at all.' I thought to myself while I watched them have sex.

Eventually Eevee noticed me, and his face froze with fear as he looked at me, Bara still pounding his ass. I smiled at the Normal-Type and gently asked him, "Enjoying yourself? It's okay, I'm not mad." Eevee's eyes shined with lust as he nodded, and I smiled and asked him, "You know, if you join my team, you can do this a lot more. What do you say?" Eevee's eyes lit up as he nodded, and I asked him, "Great! Do you like the name Kitsu?"

Kitsu nodded his head as he whined in pleasure, clearly close to the edge of cumming. I smiled and stood on my knees, unbuckling my shorts as I told him, "If you're going to join my team, there's something you should know about me. I'm not exactly a 'normal' girl. Do you still want to join, when I have this?"

I revealed my cock to him, half-hard from my voyeuristic studying of the two Pokémon, and although Eevee's eyes widened in surprise, he nodded before tensing up and crying out in pleasure as he came, his cock bouncing up and down as Bara hilted himself in his ass and shot his cum deep inside his newest teammate. I smiled as they both collapsed panting, and pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it against Kitsu's head, capturing him before I pulled my shorts back up.

Bara blinked and shook his head, shaking off the effects of the Attract. I smiled at him and explained, "You were under Attract and I caught the Pokémon doing it. I'll introduce you to him later." Bara nodded in understanding before we moved on, deciding to move on to Paniola Town. While I was walking down the road, Hau came up to me and said, "Hey Luna! I'm glad I ran into you, now we can battle and see who's stronger! Gramps gave me a Z-Ring after my trial!"

I smiled and told him, "Alright then Hau. Let's battle!" Hau chuckled and remarked, "Having a battle in a place like Paniola town makes it feel like we're in a real old-fashioned Western showdown, huh? It's so cool!" He started and said, "Although if we're gonna be honorable cowboys, we should make sure our teams are healthy first."

My Pokémon weren't damaged too much, so I pointed out, "Cowboys weren't too honorable, Hau." He put his hand on his chin and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go!" With that, we took our places on either side of the road and released our Pokémon, Hau sending out Pikachu while I released Bara. The electric mouse quickly used Quick Attack, knocking into Bara before he clamped his jaws down on Pikachu with flaming teeth, the Fire Fang knocking him out.

Electricity raced up Bara's frame as Hau withdrew Pikachu, and I withdrew him as well and sent out Lilith, Hau releasing his Rowlet, who had evolved into Dartrix since the last time we battled. Lilith's eyes flashed with Confuse Ray, Dartrix's eyes turning to swirls before he flew at her and used Peck, the Flying-Type attack doing little damage. In response, Lilith sent a Psywave at Hau's Pokémon, the attack having little effect as Dartrix tripped and hurt itself.

Lilith used Echoed Voice and Dartrix once again hurt itself out of confusion before Lilith used Astonish, making the confused owl Pokémon flinch. I decided to save Hau the embarrassment of continuing the battle and told Lilith, "Alright, lets end this." I then took a deep breath and laid my hand on my Z-Ring, focusing my thoughts and emotions on it. It glowed brightly and reacted with the Normalium Z Lilith was holding, enveloping her in bright light as I took the pose Ilima had showed me.

Lilith's eyes flashed and she raced around Paniola Town before running over Dartrix, ending the battle as he was knocked unconscious from her Breakneck Blitz. Hau sighed as he returned Dartrix, perking up as he put his hands behind his head and said, "That was some battle! Our Pokémon look like they had a blast, too!"

I smiled at him as I treated Bara's paralysis and returned Lilith, and Hau nodded and said, "Alright then. Here, I'll share some of my luck with you." He handed me a Dire Hit along with the reward money, and asked me, "You know how the Totem Pokémon have some kind of aura around them? If you use that, it won't mean a thing!"

He took on a more relaxed stance and told me, "You know, some battles you win and some you lose, but you're not really a loser if you don't have fun, yeah?" I hummed in thought as he continued, "Anyway, I'm gonna head to Paniola Ranch. See you soon!"

Hau walked off as I went into the Pokémon Center, and gave my team to Nurse Joy to heal. While I was waiting, I sat down at one of the video phones and dialed Professor Kukui's number. Once he answered, his face filled the screen and he said, "Hey there, cuz! What did you need?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Actually, I found something that you might be interested in. I found an Eevee that can use Attract on members of its own gender." Kukui's eyes widened as he asked, "Whoa, really? That's amazing! Where was it?!" "Being fucked in the ass by Bara. I caught him and he's healing now." I told him.

Kukui hummed and muttered to himself, "Ordinarily Pokémon can only use Attract on members of the opposite gender. This would be huge for my research. Do you mind sending him over so that I can study him? I wouldn't hurt him, promise." "Only if he agrees to it." I told him, not wanting to force Kitsu into something he wasn't comfortable with. Just then, Nurse Joy called over to me to let me know my team was finished healing. "I'll be right back." I told my cousin, then went over to retrieve their Pokéballs.

I sat back down in the chair after getting my team back from Nurse Joy, and let Kitsu out of his ball. He blinked and looked around the Center before looking to me. I smiled at him and told him, "Hey Kitsu. This is my cousin, Kukui. Kukui, this is Kitsu." I gestured to the screen as I introduced the two, and Kukui waved as Kitsu cried out in greeting.

I told Kitsu, "Kukui studies Pokémon moves. I told him about how you can use Attract on other males and he wants to study how you do it, but if you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to." Kukui chimed in, telling Kitsu, "It'd be completely safe if you want to do it, and I promise we wouldn't hurt you." Kitsu closed his eyes in thought before nodding, crying out in agreement. Kukui cheered as I smiled at Kitsu and said, "Alright then. Thank you Kitsu, I'll see you soon."

I withdrew the Normal-Type and placed his Pokéball in the teleporter, sending him to Kukui. He picked up the ball on his screen and told me, "Thanks cousin. I'll give you a call later to let you know how it goes. Talk to you soon!" With that, the call cut off, and I hung up the phone before sighing and standing up, deciding to keep moving. After talking to some of the people around town, I headed up the road towards Paniola Ranch.

A nearby farmhand told me that all of the ranch workers liked to battle Pokémon, which I learned first-hand as I battled an elderly woman with a Carbink. As I moved on, a farmer standing by saw my island challenge amulet and asked me, "Oh hey there! You're a trial-goer right?" I nodded at him and he said, "You've sure got good timing. The captain's here right now! Come on!"

He walked into a nearby field and I followed him to see Mallow petting a pair of Miltank. When she saw me, she said, "Hey there Luna! Thanks for stopping by!" She closed her eyes and said in a dreamy voice, "The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is amazing. It's so rich and creamy when you use it in white sauce and… other things…" A blush came over her face as her thighs rubbed together before she snapped out of it and the Miltank cried out. She hurriedly told me, "A-Anyway, since I ran into you here, let me do you a favor! Here, hand me your Ride Pager."

I gave her the green device, and after pressing a few buttons, she gave it back to me. I looked on the screen and saw that it showed a Stoutland's face, and Mallow told me, "Stoutland can sniff out items buried in the ground for you. Go ahead and try it! There's all kinds of stuff laying around the Ranch! Once you're done here, go down Route 5 and up to Brooklet Hill. My friend Lana's waiting for you there, so tell her I said hello once you see her!"

With that, she ran off and left me to my own devices. I looked around the Ranch with Stoutland and found a few items, along with a Zygarde Cell, before I moved on. I decided not to capture any of the Pokémon and left the Ranch after a few battles.

Once I had left the Ranch, I came upon the Pokémon Nursery, which apparently was like the Daycare in other regions. A woman offered me a Pokémon Egg, but I could tell from the markings that it was an Eevee Egg, and since I had an Eevee already, it didn't feel fair to take it, so I declined. I found an Oval Stone near some hay bales and moved on. There was only one way forward since a duo of Sudowoodo were blocking the way south, and wouldn't budge.

I decided to head north to Brooklet Hill since Mallow said that someone named Lana was waiting for me, and learned from someone standing around the entrance that she was a captain. On the way, I battled a pair of twins in a Double Battle. Afterward, Bara learned Bite, replacing his Growl. When I moved on from them, I noticed Hau standing across from a blonde boy about our age wearing black, and he put his hands behind his head and laughed, saying, "Looks like I lose again!"

The boy growled in anger and asked, "Are you even taking this seriously?" "I'm seriously enjoying it." Hau replied, and the boy closed his eyes and asked, "…Enjoying it?" He opened them again and said, "The only way to enjoy a Pokémon battle is to go all-out, which you clearly haven't been doing." I hurried up to them, wanting to have Hau's back in case it came to blows, and Hau turned around and said, "Oh, hey Luna! This guy is pretty scary!"

He didn't have any fear in his voice however, and the blonde started and asked me, "You're Luna?" I put my left hand on my hip and asked him, "Yeah, why do you ask?" The boy hummed and remarked, "Not very cautious, are you? Even Pokémon have _some_ self-preservation instincts." He got an intense look in his eyes and told me, "My name is Gladion. I battle to make my partner, Null, stronger. Although we're usually doing small jobs for Team Skull."

I smirked and asked him, "So you're in Team Skull, huh? You don't look like a Grunt. Are you a lieutenant?" Disregarding me, Gladion stated, "We're going to battle. I won't take no for an answer." I pulled Bara's Pokeball off my belt and told him, "Good, because I wasn't going to give you one." We then took our places on either side of the road and Gladion struck an edgy-looking pose before we released our Pokémon.

Gladion let out a Zubat as I tossed my Pokéball, but I saw that I had accidentally grabbed Alraune's Pokeball by mistake. I growled in annoyance as I thought to myself, 'Note to self. No more grabbing Pokéballs without looking.' Zubat started the battle by swooping in with a Wing Attack, damaging Alraune before she spurted Sleep Powder from the top of her head, sending the bat Pokémon crashing to the ground. Acting quickly, she shot a pod from the top of her head, which entrapped Zubat in glowing vines. The Leach Seed sent light to Alraune, which restored some of her health before I withdrew her, telling her, "Good work Alraune, but you need to save your strength."

I then sent Somnus out as Zubat woke up and struggled to gain altitude before smacking Somnus with a Wing Attack, using Bite to finish him off. I sighed and withdrew him, sending out Lycaon in his place. Zubat used Bite again, doing minimal damage, before Lycaon tossed a rock at him with Rock Throw, knocking him out of the air.

Zubat used Bite again, doing critical damage and making Lycaon flinch and take two more Bites before he was able to finish him off with a well-placed Rock Throw. We both withdrew our Pokémon, and I sent out Bara as Gladion let out a Pokémon I had never seen before. I caught my breath as I looked it over, analyzing it and desperately searching my memory for anything resembling the Pokémon that stood before me. When I found nothing, I stuttered out, "What…What _is_ that?!"

Its main body was black with green front legs that were shaped like insectoid claws, its back legs forming bestial paws with purple plates. It had a blue-and-grey fin for a tail, and its head was some sort of brown mask with green markings on it, and silver feathers peeked out of the bottom. Its eyes were purple through its mask, and a silver ridge extended from the top of its head through a slot in its mask, a brown band encircling it. Gladion smirked and told me, "This is Type: Null. But that's all you need to know about it."

Null rushed forward to use Tackle, but Bara's Quick Claw glowed and he rushed forward to use Fire Fang, taking the Tackle afterward. Bara swiped his claws over the new Pokémon with Scratch in retaliation, and as he took another Tackle attack, I tapped my pocket and said out of the corner of my mouth, "Peek out and tape the Pokémon this guy is using." Rotom followed my directions, recording Type: Null as it and Bara battled. It ended quickly with Bara as the victor, a Fire Fang ending the fight.

We withdrew our Pokémon as Gladion handed me my reward money before muttering to himself, "It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep getting stronger. We're not ready yet…" His words didn't escape my ears however, and I asked him, "Why do you need to get stronger?" Gladion looked to me before disregarding my question, telling me while he gestured to Hau, "Your friend. His Pokémon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling, but this brat… He's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's fighting seriously."

Hau put his hands behind his head and asked him, "How do you know my gramps? Wait, you think I'm strong?" Before the blonde could respond, a voice came from behind him, mockingly telling him, "Awww, look at you, Gladion. Aren't you reaaaally tough?" The speaker laughed at him, and we turned to see that it was a pair of Team Skull Grunts, one male, one female.

"I guess it's no surprise a street kid would turn out to be spineless, huh?" The female mocked, before they both took a stance with their hands against their waist to form loops, telling him, "Don't worry, we've got more than enough backbone to cover for you!" The male sauntered up to me for a battle, but before he could reach me, Gladion told him, "Don't bother."

The Grunt looked to him and asked, "Huh?" Gladion looked to him without turning his head and told him, "You can't beat me. And this girl just did, so what makes you think you can defeat her? You'll just get your Pokémon hurt for no reason." He looked down the path and muttered, "They're good Pokémon. They don't deserve that."

The female growled and remarked, "We came all this way for nothing then. For a big fat waste of time, and it's all thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokémon from Brooklet Hill! Let's get out of here. The Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying."

She turned and walked away, and the male leaned over his shoulder and threateningly told the blonde, "Look, Gladion. The boss likes you. That much is true. But the fact is, you're just an errand boy that we keep around for when we need you. You're not part of Team Skull, and you never will be, got it?"

The second Grunt then walked away, and I turned to Gladion with wide eyes and asked him, "Are you really not in Team Skull?" Gladion made an annoyed noise and said, "Not officially." He then went to walk off, but I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, telling him, "Wait!" He turned to me with an annoyed expression, and I grinned seductively and told him, "Don't leave yet. We've just barely gotten to know each other."

I then dragged Gladion through the woods next to us, telling Hau, "We'll catch up to you later!" Once we reached a spot where no one else could see us, I slowed and stopped. Gladion wrenched his arm out of my grasp and growled, telling me, "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but-" I interrupted him with a kiss, pressing him up against a tree as I closed my eyes and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

Gladion stood in shock for a moment before I pulled away, telling him, "You do now." I then pulled my top over my head, letting Gladion view my tits. His eyes widened, and I giggled and told him, "I bet the girls in Team Skull don't do this." I then got on my knees in front of him, and told him as I fumbled with his zipper, "I honestly don't know why you'd want to be with them. They're thieves and bullies, and they seem focused more on looking hard than fucking hard."

I opened Gladion's pants and pulled them down to reveal a throbbing and rock-hard nine inch cock. I licked my lips as I looked up at Gladion's face and asked him, "Does anyone in Team Skull do this for you?" I then dragged my tongue over the underside of the head, making him gasp out as he told me, "N-No!" I grinned at him with bedroom eyes as I told him, "No, they don't. Only good girls do this, and Team Skull only has bad girls."

I then took the head in my mouth, making him gasp shakily and buck his hips forward. I held them in place as I worked my way down the shaft, taking him into my throat when I ran out of room in my mouth. I eventually hilted him in my throat, and moaned before working my way back up, hearing him groan as I deep-throated his cock. He put his hand on my head to steady himself, and once I felt his cock start to twitch I pulled off completely, letting his cock pop out of my mouth.

Gladion looked downwards with desperate eyes, silently asking me why I had stopped. I grinned seductively and told him, "Don't worry, I just didn't want you to blow before we could have our _real_ fun." I then stood up and backed away from him a step before I pulled my shorts down, freeing my own cock as I sighed in relief. I gave him a seductive look as I asked him, "So how do you want to-"

I was interrupted however, as Gladion punched me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I groaned in pain and looked up at him to see that his cock was softening fast, and that he had an enraged look on his face. I touched my face, where a bruise was forming from his strike, as he said with clenched teeth, "I can't believe I let myself get fooled so easily. You're not a girl, you're a freak!"

My breath caught at that, and I looked up at him with shock as he pulled his pants up and told me, "I want nothing more to do with you." He then stomped off in the direction we had come, and I sat in shock, feeling like he had punched me in the gut instead of the face. I curled up in a ball as I felt despair grow inside me, and pressed my head into my knees as my cock softened, my arousal gone.

Eventually, I picked myself up and got redressed, walking in the direction he had left with my head turned down to conceal my eyes with my hair. When I got to the edge of the forest, I saw that Hau was waiting for me with a concerned look on his face. When he saw me, he said, "Hey Luna! Are you alright? I just saw that Gladion guy come by here, and what's that on your face?"

I was too numb to make a joke as I bypassed him and walked into the Pokémon Center, Hau following close behind. I gave my Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal before plopping down in a chair to wait, sitting hunched over with my hair concealing my eyes and my arms crossed, my hands gripping the opposite elbows and resting on my knees. I sat there without a word as Hau sat down beside me with a worried expression. "Luna?" He asked me, but I didn't respond, still wallowing in my despair.

Hau brushed my hair out of the way to expose my cheek, which had swollen up and turned purple from Gladion's punch. His eyes widened as he asked me, "Did-Did he hit you?" I didn't respond as I felt a tear roll down my face, and I felt sobs wrack my body before I flung myself into Hau's arms, him hugging me tight as I started to cry. Hau squeezed me tight as I sobbed and asked him, "Wh-Why did he do it, Hau? I-I thought people didn't d-do that here?" Hau shushed me as he told me, "They don't. There must be some kind of reason for this."

I sniffled and looked up at him, asking, "And just what reason could he have?" Hau hummed in thought before he told me, "Well, maybe he's not from here." I scrunched my eyebrows together before asking him, "What do you mean?" Hau told me, "Well, he doesn't look like he's from Alola. And if he hit you when he saw your cock, maybe he's from Kanto." I shifted my eyes to the side as I muttered, "Maybe. He did sound like he was from Kanto."

Hau smiled at me and told me, "Well there you go. You just had a little bit of bad luck, that's all. It's nothing to do with you." I closed my eyes as I muttered, "I guess." My tears stopped flowing as Hau shifted us into a more comfortable position, resting my head on his shoulder. I took deep breaths through my nose to calm myself down, and smiled up at Hau when I was feeling better, telling him, "Thanks Hau. I really needed this." He smiled down at me and said, "No problem. Although, it seems like you need a little more than this."

He said the second sentence teasingly, and shifted his hand to grip my tit through my shirt as he spoke. Realizing what he meant, I told him, "I appreciate the thought, Hau, but I really just... Just don't feel like-AH!" I gasped as he pinched my nipple and rubbed it soothingly, and I started to take deeper breaths as my arousal grew.

"Just don't feel like what?" He asked, and I looked up at him and revised my sentence, telling him, "Like breaking the Center rules about PDA during the nighttime." Hau chuckled as he told me, "Good point. Wanna take this outside?" I nodded at him and we retrieved our Pokémon quickly before dashing off into the woods, tackling each other as soon as we were far enough to not be seen, with me laying on top of him. Hau and I made out furiously, our tongues intertwined as we hurriedly removed our clothes, trying to get them off as fast as possible without damaging them.

Once we were both naked and our hard cocks were exposed, I pulled away and sat up on his stomach, reaching into my Bag and pulling out two Oran Berries before handing one to Hau and telling him, "Squeeze that and rub the juice on your cock." I then did the same to my own Oran Berry, squeezing the blue Berry until the juice leaked out and coating my fingers with it, preparing my ass with the liquid.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hau asked me, not using his own Berry. I smiled at him as I prepared myself and told him, "It's fine. It's a natural lubricant." Hau shrugged and used his Berry to lubricate his cock, and once we were both sufficiently slick, I shifted backwards and pressed the head of his cock against my anus, dropping down and letting him penetrate me slowly as I moaned out at the sensation. Once I had hilted him in my ass, I took a few deep breaths before raising myself off of him, leaving only the head inside before I dropped down again, picking up the pace as I bounced on his cock.

After a few minutes of this, Hau and I both gasped out as we felt his cock and my ass heat up pleasurably, and Hau thrust his hips up instinctually as he asked me, "W-What's h-h-happening?!" "It's the juice." I explained to him, and continued, "It heats up with friction." Our pleasure was magnified by the warmth at our connection, and we both gasped out as Hau hit my prostate and our climaxes hit us, not stopping as my cum shot onto his chest and his flowed into my ass.

I didn't stop however, my cock still hard even after cumming, too horny to stop. Suddenly, Hau shifted so that he was sitting up and started thrusting in time with me, bouncing me on his cock as mine rubbed against his abs. I moaned out at the new position, but was interrupted as Hau captured my lips with his, initiation another furious make-out session as we wrapped our arms around each other, our eyes shut tight from the pleasure.

Hau and I fucked that way for another half an hour, bouncing and thrusting together, before I felt myself near the edge once more. I moaned into Hau's mouth, my cock twitching as I came close to cumming. Just as I was about to climax, I felt Hau grab onto my cock and start stroking furiously, jerking me and making me see white as my climax hit harder than it ever had before, coating Hau's hand and chest in my cum and feeling Hau's shoot deep into my rectum, enhancing the warmth from the Oran Berry Juice as my vision turned white and I passed out from the sensations.

And that's the chapter. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought but as usual, no flames!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I sighed as I cuddled into Hau's side, telling him, "Thanks Hau. This is just what I needed." Hau chuckled and told me, "Any time, Luna." Hau had stayed with me after I passed out and made sure that I was comfortable. We stayed snuggled together for a few more minutes before I sat up and stretched, telling him, "Come on, we should get to Lana's trial before the sun rises." Hau nodded and I handed him a bottle of water from my Bag, taking one for myself as well.

The two of us sipped water as I cleaned myself out, and once we were hydrated, we got dressed and left for Brooklet Hill to undertake the second trial. I stopped in the Pokémon Center on the way to get some items, namely Great Balls and Potions. Afterward, I entered the cave that led to Brooklet Hill, and walked down the plank steps to see an androgynous-looking person waiting for me.

He/She was a bit shorter than me with features that weren't overly masculine or feminine, with blue hair and eyes, a flat chest and a thin figure with pale skin, and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a gold hair accessory that fit over the top of his/her head, blue pants and sandals, and was holding a fishing rod. As I walked up to him/her, he/she told me, "Hello there, I'm Lana. And before you ask, I'm female." Even her voice was androgynous, not high or low-pitched enough to identify her as either gender.

I smiled at her wryly and asked, "I'm guessing people ask a lot, then?" Lana nodded and told me, "Yes. But enough about that. I'm the captain of Brooklet Hill, and I was wondering if you could help me with something." "What did you need?" I asked her, to which she replied, "I'll explain when we get there. Please, follow me."

With that, she led me down the dock and to the solid ground on the other side. She was much faster than I was however, and left me to fend off wild Pokémon by myself. The Morelull and Dewpider were interesting, but were too small to fuck and weren't sexually appealing otherwise, and neither were the Paras, so I didn't attempt to capture any of them. I was determined not to leave without capturing a different Pokémon however, one that I've had more than a few fantasies about (albeit in a different form).

It took a while, but I was eventually able to find the Pokémon I was looking for, and smirked as I saw it in a patch of tall grass. A lone Poliwag, and a male one, taking careful steps around the grass. I smiled disarmingly at it as I emerged from my hiding place, and told it, "Hello there!" The amphibian Pokémon started and gushed water at me with a Water Gun, soaking my shirt but otherwise not doing any damage.

I pouted at it and teasingly said, "Well that wasn't very nice, now I'm all wet. I only wanted to say hi." With that, I pulled my top over my head, exposing my breasts to the Water-Type as I told him, "I better get out of this wet shirt before I catch a cold." I wrung out the garment, making sure that Poliwag got a good view of my tits as I did so. I looked down at the Tadpole Pokémon and giggled as I saw that it was sporting a five-inch erection, remarking, "Oh, so _that's_ what you were trying to do."

I cupped my tits in my hand and rolled them around, squeezing them teasingly as I huskily said, "You naughty Pokémon, you. You doused me so that I would have to take my clothes off and you could see me naked, didn't you?" Poliwag blushed dark blue as he shook his body no, and I smirked as I told him, "You don't have to lie. If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask." I then tugged my shorts down to reveal my hard cock, and Poliwag's eyes widened in surprise. I raised my eyebrow and asked him, "Not what you bargained for? Well that's okay, I still have everything else. This doesn't bother you, does it?"

I stroked my hand over my cock, closing my eyes and letting out an exaggerated moan before I opened them again to see Poliwag shaking his body no again, and kneeled down in front of him as I told him, "You know, it wouldn't be fair of me to just run off and leave you all pent up. You want me to take care of that?" I pointed to his cock with the question, and Poliwag nodded as best he could. I smiled seductively at him and picked him up before laying down on my back and setting him down on my stomach. I scooted him forward so that his cock was in-between my tits and squeezed them around his shaft, bringing out a moan from him as I said, "Since these were what you were trying to get at in the first place, I might as well let you enjoy them."

Poliwag didn't respond, too enraptured in the pleasure to make any sounds, so I simply stroked his cock with my tits, stimulating him with my breasts as he moaned out. A little too late, I thought to add some lubrication, but that problem was solved for me as Poliwag's cock let out a steady stream of slick pre-cum, coating both of us quickly and making the space between my tits as wet as any pussy. 'I guess when you're having sex underwater, you need a way to make sure you don't get anything where it's not supposed to be.' I thought to myself.

I continued with the titjob for a few more minutes, licking the head of his cock when it emerged from in-between my tits, before Poliwag seized up and came, covering my face with his spunk. His cum wasn't as thick as most, reflecting his Water Type, and completely coated my face, gluing my eyes shut. I carefully picked Poliwag up and set him down on the ground beside me before clearing my eyelids of cum, seeing that Poliwag was still standing beside me patiently, his cock soft and retracted into his body.

As I cleared the rest of my face of his cum, I asked him, "What's the matter? I know you're not still horny. Did you want food?" Poliwag shook his body no, and I tilted my head and continued with the charade, asking him, "Did you want some Berries?" Poliwag shook his head no again, and I rested my chin on my hand before I started, asking him, "Oh! Did you want to be on my team?" Poliwag smiled as he nodded, and I smiled and pulled a Nest Ball out of my Bag, asking him, "Okay! How does Shon sound for your name?"

Shon nodded before I tapped him with the Nest Ball, the device shaking three times and capturing him. I smiled and redressed to follow Lana. On the way, I made sure to train Shon, the process slowed by his Type disadvantage. He learned Double Slap quickly, giving him an offensive move that wasn't Water-Type.

When I reached Lana, she was standing at the shore of the first of the lakes that made up Brooklet Hill, and when I approached, she asked me, "There. Do you see it?" I looked to where she was pointing to see that there was a spot near the middle of the lake where the water was churning and bubbling. "All of that splashing must mean there's a strong Pokémon there. I'd like to ask you to go out there and find out what's causing it." She said.

I smiled at her and replied, "No problem." I then walked over to the water to dive in, but she grabbed a hold of my wrist and told me, "Hang on a second. I had something else in mind. Here, hand me your Ride Pager."

I was confused, but nonetheless did as she asked, and after fiddling with the device for a moment, she handed it back to me and said, "There. Now you'll be able to call Lapras to help you cross large bodies of water."

I raised my eyebrow at her and pointed out, "I can swim, you know." Lana gave me a warm smile and told me, "Yes, but it's likely that you'll have to battle whatever Pokémon is causing this, and it's difficult to tread water and battle at the same time."

I had to admit that she had a point, so I thanked her and called Lapras, who appeared with a large saddle atop her shell that was tall enough to let me see over her head. The outfit I changed into was a helmet like the one I wore with Tauros, but with a shear two-piece bikini with a green life jacket along with a pair of swim shoes. I used the handles to guide Lapras to the spot where the water was churning, and as we neared it, the bubbles lessened considerably.

I saw a number of small objects dart through the water and dive down the waterfall into the next pond, and looked to the water to see that only a mild churning remained. Cautiously, I edged Lapras forward until we were almost at the disturbance in the water. Suddenly, a large Pokémon jumped out of the water, startling me and making me throw out the first Pokéball on my belt, which happened to be Shon's.

The Pokémon was a medium-sized fish with white and blue scales and blue irises in an X-shape. It quickly shot a Bubble at Shon, who retaliated with Hypnosis. The fish Pokémon darted underneath the water, making the move fail before it attacked with Bubble again. This time, Shon was able to catch its gaze with the swirl pattern on his stomach before it could submerge itself again, sending it to sleep on the surface of the water.

Moving quickly, Shon swam over to the white and blue fish and smacked it with his tail twice, using Double Slap and waking the Pokémon up. It used Aqua Ring in response, surrounding itself with a ring of water to heal itself over time as Shon used Double Slap again, only able to hit him twice before the aquatic Pokémon used Feint Attack, faking an attack from the left before darting to the right to strike him with its own tail.

Shon attacked it with Double Slap thrice in a row, each time only managing to hit him twice before it darted away. The Pokémon seemed to be panicking, renewing its Aqua Ring multiple times despite the fact that the move's effects didn't increase with multiple uses. Finally, Shon was able to corner the fish Pokémon and hit it four times with Double Slap, rendering the Pokémon unconscious.

I withdrew Shon and steered Lapras back to shore to meet back with Lana, who muttered, "Oh dear, so it was a Wishiwashi causing all of that? Even a small one can cause big waves." Suddenly, we both heard a loud splashing coming from the next pond, and looked to see an even bigger disturbance than the one I had just investigated. Lana's eyebrows furled in concern before she said to me, "We should go check that out."

She dove into the water and swam to the other side of the lake, emerging on the other shore quickly. Lana then walked down the path to the next pond to investigate the new disturbance. I stayed behind to battle the two trainers and give Shon some more experience. He learned Rain Dance in the process, replacing Bubble. I then backtracked to the Pokémon Center to heal and refresh my team before going back and following Lana, riding on Lapras over the water to avoid getting my clothes wet.

I made sure to pick up the Revive someone had dropped near the edge before descending the hill down to where Lana was standing. I noticed that storm clouds were starting to form above us as I walked up to her and she pointed out into the lake, telling me, "Look over there."

I followed where she was pointing to see that the disturbance in the water had grown, and Lana wondered aloud, "Only something truly strong would be able to stir up the water so much. Perhaps it's a particularly strong Pokémon, or a hunky Swimmer." A blush and a goofy smile came over Lana's face before she snapped out of it and asked me, "A-Anyway, can you go and check it out?" I smirked and told her, "Sure thing. I'll let you know if I see any hunky Swimmers." Lana blushed again as I called Lapras out and steered her near the thrashing in the water.

Once again, the disturbance lessened and a few dark shapes darted out of the splashing before we reached it. I led Lapras forward and another Wishiwashi leaped out at us, this one calling a friend in. I sent Shon out to battle them as they both used Aqua Ring. Shon used Double Slap on the original, severely damaging it with five strikes before taking a Tackle from the other. The two both used Helping Hand, both expecting the other to use an offensive move before Shon moved in and used Double Slap on the original, almost defeating it as the two once again used Helping Hand on one another.

Shon defeated the first Wishiwashi as the second hit him with a Feint Attack, knocking him back. He quickly shook it off and used Double Slap on his opponent, who vainly used Helping Hand. Shon put the blue and white Pokémon to sleep with Hypnosis before hitting him with Double Slap once again, only managing to hit him twice. He moved in to hit him again, but a wave pushed him away before he could, waking the other Pokémon up.

Shon was able to strike him four times with Double Slap before taking a Feint Attack. He was exhausted from using the Normal Type move so many times however, and shot a Water Gun at him, doing a moderate amount of damage despite the Type disadvantage. I healed him with a Potion just in time to prevent him from being knocked out by a Feint Attack. The rest of the battle went much the same way until Shon managed to finally defeat the second Wishiwashi.

We both breathed a sigh of relief before we heard Lana's voice from the next shore saying, "Oh my. So it was another Wishiwashi? Something must be aggravating them for them to become so violent." She sighed and continued in a disappointed tone, "Why is it never a cute Swimmer?" Suddenly, we heard a loud splashing coming from somewhere further down the path. Lana exclaimed, "Oh dear! Even more splashing? It sounds like a Wailord is splashing around! It could just be another Wishiwashi, but…" She got a dreamy smile on her face as she muttered, "Maybe if we're lucky, it'll be a Swimmer whose leg has cramped and he needs my help to carry him to shore. I'll carry him on my back and he'll be so excited to see me all soaking wet that he-"

"Not to interrupt, but shouldn't we go investigate that?" I called out to her, and her face turned as red as a Cheri Berry as she turned to me and said, "Ahem! Yes, yes, of course! Let's go investigate, Luna!" She scurried down the path to the next pond as I shook my head with a grin. I then turned to Shon and frowned with worry. He had worn himself out fighting the two Wishiwashi, and though the rain would help him in battle, his Hypnosis didn't last long enough for him to get ahead, and he was too tired to keep using Double Slap.

I asked him, "Hey Shon, it's looking like we're going to have to fight a few more of these and since you've been having a little trouble with them, I was wondering if you wanted to take a breather and let Alraune take over." Shon nodded with a grin, understanding what I was trying to do. I smiled at him and withdrew him before switching the positions of his and Alraune's Poké Balls on my belt.

I steered Lapras to the shore of the pond and hopped off, then walked down the path to see Lana waiting for me, and as I approached, she solemnly told me, "Brooklet Hill… Within these waters lies the Legendary Pokémon said to be the embodiment of the very ocean itself… Kyogre."

I could tell when someone was bullshitting me however, and sarcastically told her in response, "Yeah right, and I blew Arceus on the way over here." Lana's eyes widened and she blinked before chuckling and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and told me, "I suppose it is a bit of a stretch, huh?" I rolled my eyes and told her, "Just don't tell that joke in Hoenn. They tend to take that sort of thing seriously."

Lana gave me a wry grin as she said, "Yes, well, let's move on, shall we?" As we continued down the path to the next pond, she told me, "All jokes aside, we are near the ocean, and if that splashing is coming from the sea… I can only wonder what could be causing it." "These are freshwater ponds." I pointed out, and continued, "Even if a sea Pokémon somehow got in here, it would be too sick to be thrashing around like this."

Realizing she had been caught bullshitting for the second time, Lana hastily changed the subject and pointed out while looking up at the sky, "Ahem. All of this rain will boost the power of Water-Type moves by half. Perhaps the splashes are being caused by a Pokémon whose Water moves are being strengthened by the growing rain." 'Check and mate.' I thought to myself smugly.

Before either of us could say anything else, we came to the shore of the last pond, and Lana turned to me and told me, "Luna… You've come all this way with me, but now you must face my Trial." I was confused until she pointed behind me and told me, "Look. We passed through the Captain's gate together, and that means you must conquer my Trial." I looked back to see that the entrance to the third pond had a massive archway like the one I had seen at Ilima's trial, signifying this was the site of a captain's Trial.

"In order to clear my trial, you and your Pokémon must vanquish the Totem Pokémon known as the lord of the ocean!" Lana told me, and I pointed out to her in a deadpan tone, "Again, freshwater ponds." Lana blushed but didn't acknowledge me calling her out, and pointed to a light splashing in the middle of the pond and told me, "That spray of water in the pond is where you will find the Totem Pokémon, and be wary, for the Wishiwashi you've defeated will likely desire vengeance as well… Defeat whatever comes at you and prove your strength!"

As an afterthought, she pointed out, "And remember that you will not be allowed to capture any Pokémon here until you complete the trial. Now let the trial of Captain Lana begin!" With that, Lana let her arm fall to her side and stepped back to let me proceed to the pond. I stepped up to the water and called Lapras with my Ride Pager, then started leading her to the disturbance in the center of the pond.

I couldn't help but notice how quiet the water was as I did so, however. Although the rain created disturbances in the water, there weren't any from other Pokémon. Aside from Lapras and the splashing in the center, the pond seemed devoid of any life, and before we reached the Totem Pokémon, I stopped Lapras and let Alraune out of her Poké Ball and put her on my shoulder, telling her, "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but we're about to face the Totem Pokémon. Be ready for anything."

Alraune nodded at me and I steered Lapras forward again carefully, the three of us on high-alert as we neared the disturbance in the pond. Suddenly, I heard thunder crash above us, and the rain started to come down in sheets as we got closer to the splashing. Lapras started shaking underneath me, and as I watched, dark shapes in the water started to collect beneath the disturbance and come together to create a huge shadow, and as it continued to grow, I steered Lapras backwards just in time to avoid a huge spout of water that shot up where we had been just a moment ago.

A monstrous roar sounded out, and I watched the shadow of the Pokémon break the surface of the pond and float in place in the center of the pond. It was a huge dark shape that was constantly shifting, and as I watched it, it roared again and rushed at us, seeming to dissolve into a stream of liquid and shoot forward.

Acting quickly, I used the Ride Pager to send Lapras back where she came from and fell into the water just in time to avoid the Pokémon's attack. I kept a hold of Alraune as I swam to the surface a ways away from the beast, surfacing for breath at the edge of the pond and climbing up onto the rocks. I panted as I watched the Pokémon reform, bringing the rest of its body back from its attack. 'No,' I thought to myself, 'Not the rest of its body. The rest of its _bodies_. It's made up of hundreds of smaller Pokémon!'

Once it had gotten itself together, the Totem Pokémon roared and shot forward again, the tiny Pokémon that made up its body swimming towards us. Acting quickly, I ran up the rocks that separated the pond from the ocean to avoid it, but didn't have to run very far as it immediately fell back and started to reform its body once it had crashed against the rock wall. As it pulled itself together again, a metaphorical light bulb went off above my head and I told Alraune, who was still sitting on my shoulder, "It needs time to reform itself after it attacks."

Alraune nodded in understanding as I told it, "I've got an idea, but it's pretty risky. We're going to have to weaken it first, so hit it with a Leach Seed when I tell you when." Alraune nodded again and I started to run across the rocks again as the Totem Pokémon roared and rushed forward again, narrowly missing us.

As the giant school of fish Pokémon started to reassemble itself again, I tossed Alraune over the shifting Totem Pokémon, and shouted out, "Now! Leach Seed!" At my words, Alraune shot a seed down at the shifting mass as she flew over it, where it ensnared a number of the aquatic Pokémon that made up its body. I steeled my legs and leaped onto the goliath's back, jumping off of it and onto the shore in time to catch Alraune, setting her on my shoulder again. Through the gaps in the numerous fish that made up the Totem Pokémon's body, I could see the net of vines glow, depleting its energy slowly and giving it to the Grass-Type on my shoulder.

I nodded and ran across the shore as it roared in anger and shot itself at us for another attack. I jumped back onto the rocks that encircled the pond as it reformed, and told Alraune, "Now, Mega Drain!" Alraune cried out in affirmation and shook her leaves as glowing light was sucked out of our foe and into her, weakening it further.

It still wasn't weak enough for my plan to work however, and so I started to run across the rocks again as it attacked. The fight continued that way for a while, the Totem Pokémon rushing to attack us with the many Pokémon that consisted it and me circling the rocks around the pond while Alraune used Mega Drain and the occasional Magical Leaf to weaken it. It progressively got slower as we did so, and its body started to lose cohesion as the many other Pokémon that made up its body grew tired and slow.

Eventually, I started to see glimpses of a larger Pokémon in the center of its body, but they were fleeting as it almost always covered the gaps with more Pokémon. Once I felt that the behemoth was slow enough for my plan to work, I ran down to the shore and set Alraune down on the beach, quickly telling her, "Okay, I'm going to draw its attention. You stay here, and when I tell you to, I want you to fire the strongest Magical Leaf you can directly at me."

Alraune's eyes widened and it cried out questioningly, but I smiled and told her, "Just trust me." Without waiting for a response, I dashed across the shore as the Totem Pokémon finished reforming and started to roar, I muttered to myself, "Gonna have to time this just right." As I jumped onto the rocks, it shot forward again, but I didn't run away this time, instead standing on the rocks and bracing myself. As the flood of aquatic Pokémon crashed around me, I dove through it, fighting against its strength as I made my way through the school of Pokémon until I reached its center, where I found the Pokémon I had been seeing through its body, a massive Wishiwashi easily twice as big as the ones Shon had fought before.

Acting quickly, I grabbed a hold of it and hugged it into my body, then used all of my remaining strength to jump straight up, sending me and the Totem Wishiwashi through the rest of the others surrounding it and sending both of us a good ten feet into the air. As I could feel our momentum run out, I shouted out, "Now!"

Down on the beach, Alraune cried out and shot a huge wave of multicolored leaves at the two of us. I then braced myself and let go of Totem Wishiwashi. I started to fall as the attack reached it, and watched as the aquatic Pokémon took the brunt of the barrage, the numerous strikes keeping him in the air. I grinned as I realized that my plan had worked, but that grin faded as I saw a few of the leaves curve downward and shoot towards me, some of the leaves apparently having locked onto me instead of Wishiwashi. "Shit." I muttered as they reached me, and I hissed as the glowing leaves sliced into my flesh, leaving long and shallow cuts along my arms and legs as I reached for my belt.

Back on the beach, Lana gasped as she saw Luna fall into the water with Magical Leaf hitting her, and was about to jump in the water to save her when her belt flew at her and fell in the sand in front of her. Lana picked up and saw that all of her Poké Balls were still on it, and her brow furrowed in worry before she saw the water where she had fallen glow, and Lapras broke the surface of the water with Luna sitting in the saddle on her back and started to swim towards the shore. Lana laughed with relief as she ran up the beach to meet her as Lapras reached the beach and dissipated, letting Luna flop down onto the beach and start coughing.

I coughed and hacked as I lay on the beach on my front, trembling as I tried to get onto my hands and knees. Lana reached me before I could do much and helped me to my feet. "You crazy slut. I can't believe you just did that." She laughed as she told me. I chuckled lightly as I told her, "It worked, right? Right?" I asked, not having seen Wishiwashi defeated before I hit the water.

Lana grinned and told me as she sat me down against the rock wall on the far side of the beach, "Yes, it worked. You've officially cleared the trial of Captain Lana." I grinned at her words as Alraune came up next to me and nuzzled my hand. I giggled and told her, "Don't worry Alraune, I'm fiiiii-" I was cut off as my vision started to go dark and I passed out, falling unconscious before I could finish my sentence.

I groaned as a light played over my eyes, and weakly raised my hand to ward it off. As I did so, I felt the stinging in my eyes lessen as the light was taken away, and faintly heard a voice say, "She's waking up." I rubbed my eyes and blinked to restore my vision to see Nurse Joy and Lana standing in front of me. I groaned as a sharp pain went through my head, and I asked them, "What… happened?"

Nurse Joy gave me a smile as she told me, "You went into shock. You should be okay now, but you've exerted yourself a lot so you should still rest for a while." Lana told me, "The sun is going to be rising soon anyway, so you might as well stay here and rest before your next trial. I already told the next captain what happened."

I looked out of the window to see that the moon was low in the sky, and smiled at them and said, "Alright, I guess it won't kill me to lay down for a while. Thanks, you two." Lana smiled back at me and walked up to me as she told me, "Although it went a little different than most, you still cleared the trial, so this belongs to you." She handed me a blue Z-Crystal and told me, "This Waterinium Z will let your Pokémon use Water Z-Moves, and you should take this as well." She pulled a collapsible fishing rod out of her pocket and handed it to me, telling me, "This rod will let you fish up Pokémon from bodies of water throughout Alola. You'll only be able to do so at rocky spots however. I'll show you once you've rested."

I thanked her and put both of the items in my Bag, after which Nurse Joy helped me get to a room in the Center, where unfortunately I couldn't have sex with any of my Pokémon until daylight, so I decided to mix a couple of the Berries I had into some different salves and sprays that hopefully would prove _interesting_ the next time I found someone to have fun with.

Eventually the sun started to rise, and with it came a reminder of something that I had meant to do after the Trial. I got some powerful sunblock from the Poké Mart and set off down Route 4 to catch a Pokémon that I had had my eye on for a while, licking my lips along the way.

And there's the chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, but things got a little busy with work so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought of the chapter, but as usual, no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

Tags: Tentacles, Pokéality, S&M

It took a bit of walking to get where I needed to be, but if I can find what I'm looking for, then it will be well worth it. I reached Route 4 after a few wrong turns and looked around, scanning the tall grass for the Pokémon I was looking for. I looked up at the sun, which had officially risen and was washing the fields in golden light. "Good thing I came prepared." I muttered, taking a bottle of sunscreen out of my Bag. I quickly squirted some into my hands and slathered it over the parts of my body that weren't covered by my clothing, which was most of it given my shorts and tank top, and rubbed them until my skin was dry.

With that done, I set off on my search. I had heard the Pokémon I was looking for was rare, so I was prepared to look for it for a while. It would seem luck was on my side however, as I found one after only ten minutes of walking around and rustling the grass. I grinned broadly as I looked down at the Igglybuff that had jumped out at Bara and I. "Hello!" I greeted the Normal/Fairy-Type as it inflated its body in preparation for an attack. I held up my hands disarmingly as I told it, "Hold on, there. I'm not looking to fight you."

Bara had a relaxed stance as he licked his paw, not paying the first-evolution Pokémon any mind. The Igglybuff was holding its breath as its eyes darted between the two of us for a moment before letting itself deflate, apparently trusting that we were telling the truth. It then tilted its body to the side and cried out questioningly, asking why we were here if not to fight. I crouched down to get closer to its level and told it, "We were actually wondering if you wanted to join us on our Island Challenge. We could-AAH!"

I was cut off by Bara knocking me to the ground and trying to mount me again, knocking my face into Igglybuff and taking my shorts in his teeth, almost tearing them off before I managed to withdraw him into his Poké Ball. I picked myself up and apologized to the tiny Pokémon, telling it, "Sorry about that, Bara can get a bit…" I trailed off as I looked down at it, seeing that I had hit it in a very _sensitive_ place. It didn't seem like she minded however, and I was sure now that it was a she given the fact that her pussy was spread open, and from the looks of it, my tongue had penetrated her when Bara knocked me forward.

I blushed and chuckled sheepishly, telling her, "Sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to do that." Igglybuff didn't respond as her body blushed, and she panted and squirmed as I looked down at her. I got a seductive grin on my face as I remarked, "Doesn't look like you mind too much though. In fact, it looks like you liked it. Did you like it?"

Igglybuff nodded as best she was able, and I lowered my hand to toy with her pussy, making her cry out and flutter her eyes as I asked her, "Do you want me to keep going?" Igglybuff nodded again, this time with a sense of desperation as she tried to get me to rub her faster. Without a word, I licked my lips and lowered my head back down to her cunt, replacing my fingers with my tongue. Igglybuff cried out as I did so, desperately trying to reach my head to push me in deeper. I needed no such encouragement however, as I gently ran my tongue over her labia, gently licking her in order to make up for the initial rough entry.

Igglybuff didn't seem to be in any mood for gentle treatment however, as she cried out in frustration, bucking her hips up to get my tongue deeper inside her. I looked up and asked her, "Not in the mood for taking it slow, huh? Fine by me." I then picked her up and cupped her spherical body in my hands, holding her against my face as I plunged my tongue deep into her snatch. Igglybuff cried out at the change in position, shuddering in pleasure. I took note of her reaction to the rough treatment and started looking for her clit. After a few minutes, I found the tiny bundle of nerves and started circling it with my tongue while I pumped my fingers into Igglybuff's pussy.

That was the last straw it would seem, as Igglybuff seized up and cried out, squirting her juices into my mouth as she came. There was far more than I expected however, and I thought to myself, 'Looks like someone's a squirter.' Igglybuff panted as she came down from her orgasm, and I lowered her to the ground gently. As she started to catch her breath, I asked her, "We can do that and so much more if you come with us. What do you say?"

Igglybuff nodded as best she could, and I took a Poké Ball out of my Bag and thought for a moment before asking, "Would you like the name Lyra?" Lyra nodded again as she shakily got to her feet, and I tapped her with the Poké Ball before noticing that I had accidentally grabbed the Premier Ball I had gotten from the Poké Mart when I had stocked up earlier. It didn't seem to make a difference, as it still shook three times and dinged just the same to signal a capture, but this time it disappeared in a flash of light.

I sighed as I stood up and dusted myself off, thinking, 'I knew this day would come. I have six Pokémon on me already now, so I have to keep the extra ones at Kukui's Lab.' I frowned at the thought of being apart from any of my Pokémon for too long, and shrugged as I thought to myself, 'Well, no getting around it. Better get to the Center before it gets too hot out.' With that, I set off back to Paniola Town to get some rest for the day.

I could feel the temperature start to rise to an uncomfortable level as I reached Paniola Town's Pokémon Center. When I walked in however, I was greeted with a strange sight. The Center was completely empty except for Nurse Joy, who was leaning over the counter with a bored look on her face. When she saw me approaching however, her eyes widened and she hastily stood up straight and asked me, "Hello there! Would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" A little weirded out, I told her, "Yeah sure, but… why is it so empty in here? When I stayed at the Center on Route 2 last night it was packed."

Nurse Joy gave me a sad smile and told me, "Yes, I'm afraid not many people stay here during the day. Anyway, let's go ahead and heal your Pokémon." I handed her my Poké Balls and she turned and placed them on the healing machine, then started it up. While it healed my team, I looked around the lobby of the Center. The clerks for the café and the Poké Mart were missing, which was extremely strange since both were supposed to have people working the day shifts. Looking around some more, I saw that all of the waiting chairs looked brand new, and that all of the video phones had a faint coating of dust on them.

Before I could investigate further, the healing machine finished and Nurse Joy returned my Poké Balls to me. "Thanks," I told her, and asked, "So why don't people stay here during the day?" Nurse Joy sighed and with a forlorn tone told me, "This Center has a bit of a… reputation. I'm afraid I can't say much else, but people generally don't stay here during the day if they can avoid it."

I started to feel bad for Nurse Joy at that. Being stuck here every day with no one to talk to, or fuck with, couldn't have been easy. I smiled at her and joked, "Well, I can't really avoid it now, so I guess I'd like a room, please." Nurse Joy was surprised as she asked me, "Are you sure? It… It might not end well." I smiled at her and replied, "It's alright, I can take care of myself." Nurse Joy had a concerned look on her face as she told me, "Well alright, but you should probably stay in your room if you can."

She then reached underneath her desk and handed me a room key, and I replied, "Got it." I then walked through the door into the dorms, hearing Nurse Joy muttering something but not able to make out what it was.

Nurse Joy's POV

I sighed as I watched the girl go into the dorms, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her. "Please go easy on her, you guys. We can't keep getting complaints." I muttered, knowing that the inhabitants of my Center could hear me.

Luna's POV

I kept a sharp eye out as I walked through the halls of the Center dorms. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary aside from the fact that everything looked like it hadn't been used or touched for a while. The walls were clean but faded, as if no one had bothered to touch up the paint for a few months, and the floors were in a similar state. When I reached the bathrooms, I looked in and saw that the tubs and showers were bone-dry, and I made a note not to wash up in them. 'Who knows how long it's been since water's gone through those pipes.' I thought to myself.

I was starting to get unnerved in spite of my earlier confidence, and thought to myself as I made my way to my room, 'What happened, or is happening here to make no one want to stay during the day?' If it had gotten to the point where the Poké Mart and café were closed, it couldn't be good. I was so focused on getting to where I needed to that I didn't even notice the other person walking through the halls until I collided with them, knocking both of us to the ground.

I looked up from where I had fallen on the ground to see that the person I had walked into was none other than Star! My eyes widened and I broke out into a relieved grin as I asked her, "Star! What are you doing here?" The tan-skinned girl started and her entire body seemed to relax as she exclaimed, "Luna! It's good to see a familiar face."

We both picked ourselves off of the floor and hugged each other, Star lingering for a moment. When we separated, I asked her, "So what brings you here?" Star smiled at me and replied, "I kind of got stuck here. I lost track of time, and when the sun started to rise, this was the closest Center. What are you doing here?" I shrugged and told her, "I went out to Route 4 to catch an Igglybuff. Once I found one, I was out of time, so I decided to just stay here today. That might not have been the best idea, though."

I added the last sentence as an afterthought, and Star shivered and added, "Agreed. This place gives me the creeps. What do you think happened that would make everybody stay away from here?" "I don't know," I replied, "But it can't be too bad. Nurse Joy is still here, after all, so it can't be anything dangerous." This seemed to dissuade Star's fears, and she muttered, "Yeah, I… I guess so."

I gave her a grin and told her, "Well, it was nice seeing you Star, but I should be getting to my room. Good night." I started to walk away from her, but paused when she replied, "Actually… I was wondering if, since we're both here together, you wouldn't mind sleeping together. You know, safety in numbers."

I turned back and saw that Star had an anxious look on her face, and that she was fidgeting with her hands nervously. I smiled warmly at her and told her, "Sure thing. Come on, my room's just up here." Star broke out into a relieved smile and followed me into the room Nurse Joy had assigned to me. Opening the door, we saw that it was the same as any other Center Room, but in a similar clean yet unused state as the rest of the building. Star shuddered as we entered, remarking, "Even the rooms are creepy."

I smiled down at her in an attempt to comfort her and told her, "It's fine. Look, whatever makes people not stay here over the day, it's nothing we can't handle. We've got our Pokémon with us, and I'm no pushover myself." Star smiled and replied, "Yeah, I guess. Let's just get to sleep though, I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." She had barely finished her sentence when a wave of drowsiness washed over me, and I yawned as I said, "Good idea. I'm… pretty… sleepy." I was struggling to keep awake during my second sentence, and fell to the floor once it was finished, my legs giving out underneath me.

Just before I passed out, I was vaguely aware of Star falling on top of me, her head falling onto my breasts.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was naked. The second thing I noticed was that I was out in the halls of the Pokémon Center dorms. I stood up slowly and looked around, but I couldn't recognize anything, as the hall I was in looked exactly like the all of the others. I did a quick check of my body, looking for symptoms of the various Pokémon Moves or Berry-derived substances that can make someone fall unconscious. 'Sleep Powder, no. Sing, no. Grasswhistle, no. Yawn, no. Hypnosis, no.' I thought to myself.

There were only so many Berry concoctions that can make someone fall unconscious without being actively ingested, so I ran down the list and came up with nothing. 'So if it wasn't a Move or a Berry Potion, what was it? I doubt Star and I would both just pass out simultaneously.' Remembering Star made me frown in worry, and I wondered if she was in the same situation I was.

I decided that standing around wasn't going to get me anywhere, and so I set off to find Star or Nurse Joy. It quickly became apparent however that that was easier said than done, as the halls of the Center dorms seemed endless. I furrowed my brow as I turned the sixth corner with no change in scenery, the door leading to the lobby nowhere in sight. I furrowed my brow in confusion and thought to myself, 'These dorms usually only have fifty or so rooms each, and they're arranged in a pretty simple pattern. What's going on here? Something's not right.'

I then took a look around the hall I was in and noticed something disturbing. Ordinarily over each door was a number that corresponds with the key they're given. But over the doors I was looking over, there were only identical empty plaques, and I know that they were present when I first entered the dorms. 'Okay, something's seriously not right.' I thought, and walked up to the nearest door and tugged on the knob.

The knob didn't budge an inch no matter how hard I pulled, and upon further inspection, I saw that the door and its frame were fused together, making opening it impossible. I furrowed my brow in confusion and thought to myself, 'Okay, this is officially weird. I've gotta find Star and get out of here.' "Star!" I shouted out, turning around and cupping my hands over my mouth to amplify the sound.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled shriek come from behind me, and I turned around to see that the door I had tried to open had disappeared and that there was another identical hall beyond it. What grabbed my attention however, was the multitude of writhing purple tentacles sprouting from the walls, ceiling and floor that were violently fucking Star!

"Star!" I exclaimed. I ran up to them and tried to grab a hold of the nearest tentacle, but it turned to smoke in my grip, and I gasped as I realized what was going on. Before I could do anything else, more tentacles shot forth from the walls and grabbed me, binding my arms behind my back and spiraling up my legs to immobilize them.

Suddenly, one of them pushed into my ass, making me cry out at the intrusion. Another one took the chance to plunge itself into my mouth, muffling me and making me gag as they pumped into me from both ends. The strange appendages brought me up to the same level as Star before flipping her over so that she was facing the ceiling and pressing us together, entwining themselves around us and making sure we wouldn't be squirming free any time soon.

Star desperately tried to talk through the tentacle in her mouth, but all that came out were incomprehensible shrieks. My attention was elsewhere however, as the tentacles thrusting inside us were bouncing our hips forward, causing Star and mine's cocks to rub together and frotting as we were both fucked. Sensing this, an additional tentacle wrapped around both of our penises, rubbing and stroking them together.

My eyelids fluttered shut at all of the stimulation, and I moaned as I started to involuntarily thrust my hips back and forth, driving the pseudo-cock in my ass deeper inside me and causing my own cock to rub against Star's. I felt her shudder below me as she slowly started to do the same, and soon we were both actively fucking ourselves on the squirming appendages.

Suddenly, I felt Star shudder below me as she came, covering my cock and the tentacle stroking us in cum. I wasn't too far behind her as it was, but the sensation sent me spiraling over the edge into my own orgasm as I moaned in ecstasy. Not even a second afterward, I felt the tentacles in my ass and mouth swell up and shoot their own cum along with several others surrounding us, covering Star and I and filling us from both ends.

Once we were both covered in cum inside and out, the tentacles unwound themselves from us and deposited us gently back on the floor before disappearing with a puff of smoke and a mischievous Pokémon cry.

As Star and I panted on the floor, the shorter girl asked me, "What… what _was_ that?" "Gastly." I responded simply, and explained to her as we both sat up and caught our breath, "Ghost-Types can manipulate their bodies to take whatever form they want. That one apparently wanted to fuck us as a bunch of tentacles." "But why does everything look different?" She asked, and I replied to her, "They must be spreading out their bodies and covering our surroundings. There's probably a few of them working together."

While I wiped a string of cum off my forehead, I commented, "I guess now we know why people don't stay here during the day." With a concerned tone, Star asked me, "So, they're done with us now, right?" Looking up, I saw that the doors still lacked numbers, and pointed to one as I told her, "The Gastly might be, but they're rarely alone. We'll probably run into a Haunter and a Gengar too."

Star had a fearful expression as she asked me, "Why are they doing this?" I shrugged and told her, "They must think it's fun. Ghost-Types like making mischief, and it looks like these ones like fucking humans too." Seeing that this wasn't making Star feel any better, I quickly added, "B-But they have to get bored eventually. Come on, let's just try and get through this." Star hesitantly nodded before we picked ourselves up and walked off to find the next Ghost-Type.

After another fifteen or so more minutes however, we hadn't seen a single trace of our captors, and so we decided to sit and rest for a few minutes. While we sat and did our best to clean some of the semen covering us off, Star asked me, "Why are they making us wander around like this? Why not just fuck us all in a row and get it over with?"

I hummed and thought for a moment, then told her, "Gastly must need some time to rest, so that it can help the other two trick us. Or they just want to drag it out and watch us squirm. Probably both, come to think of it." Star then drew her knees into her chest and muttered to herself, "Why though? It's so… mean."

I patted her shoulder and told her reassuringly, "It's just how they are. Messing with people is fun for them. To them, they're not being mean, they're just playing a game." Star looked to the side, apparently not comforted by this, and I sighed and scooted closer to her, putting my arm around her as I told her, "Look, my Dad told me a long time ago to not be afraid of Ghost-Types. They do what they want, and even if it seems mean or like they're trying to hurt you, they're not. The way they see it, when they do things like this, they're just trying to include you in their fun. So this," I gestured my hand around me, indicating the altered halls of the Center they had us trapped in, then continued, "Is them being friendly. In a way, it's kind of flattering."

Star had a thoughtful look on her face before she remarked, "If this is them being friendly, I'd hate to see them when they're mad at you." I giggled at that before she smiled and leaned into me, telling me, "Thanks Luna. I think I needed that." I brought myself closer to her, hugging her close to me as she closed her eyes and remarked, "You know, it's funny. That sounds a lot like something _my_ Dad would say."

I grinned wryly as we both sat there for a moment until a door opened up in front of us with a loud creak. We both looked up at it for a moment in silence before I remarked, "Looks like the next one's ready." With that, we both stood up and walked through the door.

On the other side, we found grass sprouting from the tile floor, and when we looked around, the walls had a texture like tree bark. "What are they trying to do here?" Star wondered aloud, running her hand over the wall. I shrugged and waited a moment before remarking, "Well, if they're not going to fuck us right away, they must want us to keep going. Come on, let's start walking." Star nodded apprehensively, and the two of us set off down the hall.

As we made our way down the altered hallway, I made sure to keep an eye out, scanning our surroundings to try and see where the next Ghost-Type would come from. I started to notice something as we walked, however. On the walls, the bark-like texture was getting more and more pronounced, and when I looked down at my feet, the grass was growing thicker. 'What are they playing at?' I wondered to myself as I inspected the walls further. "Uh, Luna? You're gonna want to take a look at this." Star told me.

I looked to her and then in front of us, and gasped in surprise. The hallway beyond where we stood opened up into a forest, the grass thickening to create a natural carpet and the walls separating into towering trees. "Whoa." I breathed out, in awe of the scene before me. "Yeah." Star said, and turned to me to ask, "Should we… Should we keep going?" "Well, if we turn around it's just going to be the same thing on the other side. It'll probably be better if we just play along." I told her after a moment of deliberation.

Star nodded with a nervous expression on her face, and seeing this, I put my hand on my shoulder and told her, "Hey, come on. It'll be fine. If they were really hurting people, the kahuna would've gotten rid of them by now." Star smiled at that, and nodded again with a smile before we started walking again. The grass felt soft underneath our feet without tickling us, and I remarked, "I'll give them this, they know their stuff. If I didn't already know what was going on, I'd say we were actually in a forest."

"What if we are?" Star asked, and surmised, "They could've led us all the way out of the Center." I shook my head no and told her, "It's possible, but I doubt it. It's still daytime, remember? They couldn't have had us knocked out for more than a few minutes, and besides, if they did lead us outside, they'd run the risk of us getting attacked by wild Pokémon, and that'd make the kahuna come after them."

Star nodded in understanding, and we walked in silence for a few more minutes before we heard a faint noise coming from behind us. The both of us turned around to see the bushes behind us rustling, and we both heard baying coming from the way we had come. Our eyes widened as it started to get closer, and I shouted out, "RUN!" Before darting forward, running as fast as I could to get away from the sound. Behind me, Star stumbled for a moment before following me at a considerably slower pace.

Strangely enough, she caught up with me quickly, and despite my furious pace, the baying was getting closer with every passing second. "How-How are we not running into anything?! The Center doesn't have a hallway this long!" Star wondered, and I replied to her, "They must be moving the ground underneath us, like a treadmill! It's probably why we're all moving at the same pace, too!"

As we spoke, the baying caught up with us, and out of the bushes burst four Pokémon, a Houndoom, a Houndour, a Manectric, and an Electrike. Star's eyes widened at the sight of them, and she shouted out, "Holy Arceus!" "Don't slow down!" I told her, and we both ran from the beasts as fast as we could. Unfortunately, the Ghost-Types keeping us prisoner were still controlling our environment, and as we ran, we started to move away from each other.

"Luna!" Star cried out as she noticed us moving apart. "It'll be fine! Just run!" I told her, and we both ran as we continued to get farther away from each other. Soon, I couldn't see Star at all, or the Houndoom and Houndour chasing her. The Manectric and Electrike were very much in sight however, as they continued to chase me through the faux-forest. The two Electric-Types pursued me relentlessly, showing no signs of weariness as I ran.

Suddenly, a yellow sphere of energy crashed into the ground to my right, sending dirt and grass flying into my face. I turned my head to see Manectric charging up another Electro Ball, and my eyes widened in surprise before it was fired, the projectile flying above my head. I flinched as the attack barely missed me, and pumped my legs harder to try and get away from the two canines. "Holy shit." I muttered to myself, starting to doubt my theory of the Gastly and its companions not being dangerous.

My increased pace had a price however, and soon sweat started to drip from my body and my breathing turned ragged. I knew that at the speed I was going, I would burn out sooner than later, and slowed down just a bit. Unfortunately, this turned out to be a mistake, as the Manectric and Electrike sped up as they sensed my endurance running out. I quickly increased my pace again, but the damage was done, and they got closer and closer to me as we ran.

I turned my head to check how far away they were, but the moment I did, Manectric quickly charged up an Electro Ball and fired it at me. I cried out as the attack hit my calf, making me stumble and fall onto my front. I groaned from the pain of the impact as Manectric and Electrike started circling me, growling menacingly as they trapped me in place. I blushed as I saw their cocks grow hard underneath them, and I quickly remembered what I had read about canine Pokémon behavior and turned my eyes downward before getting my knees under me, my partially paralyzed leg slowing the process.

I raised my hips and presented my ass to the two Pokémon while keeping my front pressed to the ground in a submissive stance, whimpering lightly to invite them to fuck me. It didn't seem to work however, and I remembered too late that these most likely weren't real canines. I cursed under my breath, but had no time to think of a new plan before the two pounced, taking advantage of my vulnerable position.

I cringed as they leaped onto me, but it seemed they were far more interested in fucking me than eating me, and this was proven as Electrike gripped my hair with its paws and shoved its cock into my face. On the other side of my body, I felt Manectric's paws grip my sides as it mounted me, lining up our waists.

I blushed and opened my mouth to accept Electrike's member, running my tongue over the canine's cock as it thrust inside my mouth. Suddenly, I felt something slick prod and rub over my ass, but when I shifted my head to look behind me, the Manectric was thrusting its cock against my ass instead of its tongue. The Electrike didn't seem to be happy with this, as it growled and roughly jerked my head back to its original position. 'I'd better go along with them for now. If not, who knows what they'll do.' I thought to myself before starting to suck on the Electrike's cock.

The green canine growled in pleasure and gripped my head harder as it started to thrust into my mouth, clearly enjoying my oral abilities. Manectric didn't seem nearly as happy however, as it continued to growl threateningly at me. I whimpered again as its cock continued to rub over my anus and its claws pricked my skin. I could feel wetness drip over my ass, whatever Ghost-Type currently on top of me presumably creating its own lubricant. It was also apparently getting bolder, as I could feel the head of its cock pressing into my anus, prodding at my hole without fulling penetrating me.

With Electrike unashamedly using my body for its pleasure and Manectric getting itself ready to, I could feel myself start to get aroused despite the unusual circumstances. My body started to heat up as I moaned around Electrike's cock, and I started to bob my head as I sucked the canine off. Meanwhile, my own cock was slowly rising beneath me, hardening as Manectric's prodded at my ass. Sensing this, Manectric's growl lessened, taking on a pleased tone before it lined the head of its penis against my anus and held it there.

I barely had time to realize what it was about to do before Manectric thrust forward, burying half of its shaft inside me in one thrust. I moaned out as the larger canine penetrated me, and my eyes fluttered shut as it shifted its grip to lay on top of me, maneuvering itself into a more dominant position as the canine began to work the rest of its cock inside me. Manectric gave short, sharp thrusts into my ass without pulling out, seeming determined to bury itself inside me down to the base.

Meanwhile, Electrike was thrusting in and out of my mouth freely, whining from the pleasure as I blew the smaller canine. Suddenly, it shuddered and started hammering its cock into my mouth, thrusting with all of its strength for a few moments before seizing up and howling. Its shaft twitched and jumped as it came violently, shooting its seed into my mouth. I moaned at the taste for a moment before crying out as electricity sparked over the canine's frame and danced across my skin, making my face and head ache.

The electricity died down as Electrike's orgasm ended, and it pulled out and shot a few more strings of cum across my face before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke and a Haunter's cry. I groaned in pain as I felt the aftereffects of Electrike's shock, my face burning from its assault. I briefly remembered reading about how male Electric-Types use electric shocks to stimulate their partner's wombs before Manectric growled, starting to increase its pace now that I was no longer pleasuring its counterpart.

My eyes widened as I was reminded of its presence, and I could feel dread fill my heart as I surmised that its shock would be much stronger. I was distracted from that thought however, as Manectric finally managed to hilt its cock inside my ass, and moaned as it pulled out until only the head was inside and thrust back in, starting to properly fuck me. In spite of the impending shock that I knew was going to come, I couldn't deny the pleasure I was experiencing now, and bit my lower lip as Manectric's shaft stretched my anal walls.

The blue-and-yellow canine growled with pleasure as it thrust in and out of me, and started to pick up the pace as I panted from the sensation. Deciding that it would shock me no matter what and that I might as well enjoy the sex while I could, I started rocking my hips back to meet Manectric's thrusts, moaning at the increased pleasure the motion brought. This seemed to please the Electric-Type fucking me, as it growled in pleasure and shifted the angle of its thrusts.

The second it adjusted itself, I cried out in ecstasy as I felt its cock brush my prostate. I moaned as the Pokémon's thrusts continued to rub against my sweet spot, and started bucking my hips harder in an attempt to force its cock deeper inside me. Manectric was more than happy to comply it seemed, as it started thrusting inside me with even greater force, slamming its hips against mine almost hard enough to bruise. Moans and growls pervaded the halls of the twisted Center as the canine rutted into my butt, claiming me as his with every thrust.

Soon, the pleasure became too much for me to bear, and I clenched my eyes shut as I cried out and came, my cock spasming and shooting cum onto the grass beneath me. At the same time, Manectric growled out and bottomed out inside my ass before cumming along with me, sending its seed flowing into my rectum and extending my orgasm as I cried out at the sensation of the hot cum filling my channel. Unfortunately with the pleasure came an overwhelming pain, as Manectric's coat sparked and crackled before sending a powerful electric shock through my body.

A scream ripped itself from my throat as electricity and cum both flowed into my body simultaneously, and my anal passage twitched and spasmed around Manectric's cock, gripping it tighter and prolonging its orgasm as my skin burned from the shock. Strangely enough, the electricity wasn't entirely painful, especially as it centered itself in certain areas of my body. I moaned in masochistic pleasure as my soft cock buzzed with the power, my flagging erection returning as my nipples tingled pleasurably.

Suddenly, I felt a spark of electricity strike my cockhead directly, making me cry out as my vision went white, my cock jumping as I came for the second time in a few minutes, cum shooting out of me once again and making my balls ache at the strain. I barely noticed however, and collapsed in a sweaty heap as Manectric's shock ended, slumping forward as the side of my face hit the ground and my arms lay limp on either side of me. I panted as my body twitched with the aftershocks of electricity and orgasm alike, and sighed with relief as I realized that this part of the night was over.

It would seem I was wrong however, as Manectric didn't immediately disappear like the Electrike had, and I lay in confusion for a moment before a bright light shined above me. I looked up wearily to see a leather cord with a spherical gem tied to it around Manectric's neck, and my eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen.

I was right in my assumption, as Manectric's body was engulfed by light and its body started to shift and grow, its strength and a few other things enhancing. I groaned in discomfort as Manectric's cock grew inside me, stretching my already worn-out ass. Eventually, its transformation ended, and the light dispersed to reveal that the beast fucking me had Mega Evolved!

Mega Manectric growled deeply as its metamorphosis was completed, and pulled its cock out until only the head remained inside me before thrusting back inside, making me cry out as it started to roughly fuck my ass again. I shakily shifted my legs, trying to get into a better position for the canine's increased size, but was stopped by a threating growl and a single paw pressing into my back between my shoulder blades. I whimpered as Mega Manectric hammered its cock in and out of me, clearly caring little for my pleasure.

Despite this, I could feel my body reacting to the rough pace, a blush working over my face as a shudder went through me. My tired cock slowly started to come back to life as Mega Manectric used me for its own pleasure, and I groaned as the canine's heavy testes slapped against my ass. Pleasure ran through my body as I was fucked by the Mega Evolution, and my tongue lolled out of my mouth as I groaned and my prostate was struck by the powerful Pokémon thrusting inside me.

Mega Manectric growled with its own pleasure as it used me, and started to thrust harder as it cried out, hammering its cock into my rectum and making my hips shake with the force of its thrusts. The Electric-Type slowly started to increase the speed and force of its thrusts until I was reduced to a moaning heap on the ground, barely aware of my surroundings as the canine railed my ass. To be fair however, I wasn't very far off as it was.

Thanks to this, it didn't take long for Mega Manectric to reach the edge, and it growled deeply before starting to thrust into me with every ounce of its strength while letting out a possessive roar, making me moan out before feeling hot cum fill my insides. I cried out weakly as the canine seeded my anus, but screamed in pain soon after as Mega Manectric bit down on my shoulder, biting down into my flesh as it came. The pain of the bite was minor compared to the shock that followed however, and I screamed anew as energy raced over my body.

Although the electricity sent pain surging through my body, it was mixed with plenty of pleasure, as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my cock shot cum with force that made my balls sting. My muscles contracted randomly, my arms and legs twitching wildly as pleasure and pain rocked my frame. My scream died out as my throat burned, and I coughed roughly as my voice died. Losing my voice didn't even put a dent in my pleasure however, and my cock continued to jump between my legs as Mega Manectric continued to electrocute me.

The sensations were suddenly cut off as the canine disappeared in a puff of purple smoke and another cry from the Haunter manipulating it. I groaned as my body continued to twitch, random muscles jumping from my literal system shock before going limp. I sighed with relief as I lay bonelessly on the ground, my ass leaking Haunter/Manectric cum onto the grass. Eventually, I managed to find the strength to roll myself over onto my back, groaning as the new position allowed the spunk to more efficiently exit my body.

It was then that a realization came to me, and I thought to myself, 'Wait, if I got fucked by the Electrike and Manectric, then Star must've gotten fucked by the Houndour and Houndoom. Where is she, and why haven't I been hearing her?' I lay on my back for a few more moments before slowly getting to my feet, wincing at the soreness in my ass. I then limped off in a random direction to try and find Star, figuring that no matter which way I went, the Haunter or whichever Pokémon was controlling the Center halls at the moment would lead me to her.

It would seem my hunch was correct, as after only a few minutes my shaking legs brought me to a clearing where a freshly fucked Star was waiting, her ass raised up in the air and dripping cum. I smiled as I caught sight of the girl, and walked over to her and sat down heavily next to her, wincing as I did so. Star panted as she lay on the ground, and I gave her a few moments to recover before roughly asking her, "Guess we both got fucked pretty hard, huh?"

Star jumped at the sound of my voice, and immediately winced before remarking, "Well at least one of us is in a good mood about it." I giggled at that and helped her into a more comfortable position, and she gripped my hand as we both lie down on our backs and recovered from the Haunter's assault. "So how was it for you?" I asked her, and she pulled a face before telling me, "They dragged me to the ground and mounted me. It wasn't too bad at first, but then they started breathing fire."

Star showed me the burns on her back and ass as she explained, "They burned me whenever I didn't move enough. And their cum was way too hot! It felt like they were pumping hot coffee into me!" I gave her a sympathetic face as I told her, "Yeah, Fire-Types are like that. I'm just glad Bara hasn't hit his final evolution yet." Star turned back to face me before asking, "What'd they do to you?"

I smiled to her comfortingly and explained, "It wasn't too bad. I got hit with an Electro Ball, but I don't think it put its full power into it. Once they had me down, I just stuck my butt up and let them have at it. The only really bad part was when they shocked me. Electric-Types pump electricity into their partners when they cum, but I'm guessing it doesn't feel as good if you're human." I wiped a string of cum off my forehead and asked her, "Hey, did the Houndoom Mega Evolve?"

Star nodded in affirmation and told me, "Yeah, and it didn't even pull out when it did it! Just evolved and went right back to fucking!" I winced and told her, "Same with the Manectric." Star gave me a sympathetic smile before laying back and sighing in relief, telling me, "Well, at least it's finally over." I hated to burst her bubble, but it had to be done, and I awkwardly told her, "Not really. We've still got Gengar to deal with." Star's eyes went wide at that and all the color drained out of her face before she started trembling, and I cautiously asked her, "Star, are you o-"

I was cut off as Star sharply turned over and buried her face in my breasts, and I felt tears drop from her eyes as she exclaimed, "No! No! I-I can't handle this anymore! Why are they doing this?! Why won't they just leave us alone?!" "It's just a game for them, Star. They're not trying to be mean." I told her gently, stroking her hair comfortingly as I hugged her close. "Then-Then why did they burn me and electrocute you? Why are they hurting us?!" Star pointed out, but before I could respond I heard a rustling sound come from in front of us. Looking to the source, I broke out into a grin and told her, "That's why."

In confusion, Star looked up to follow my gaze, and we both saw a multitude of Berries sitting on the ground in front of us. "Berries?" The smaller girl asked in confusion, and I nodded before gently disentangling myself from her and sifting through the pile, telling her, "Yup. Looks like Cheri, Rawst, Sitrus, and Lum. Guess now we know why they didn't mind being so rough with us."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion, and I explained, "Berries are pretty good for curing status effects in Pokémon, but humans can use them too. Rawst Berries are good for burns, and Cheris can help with electrical paralysis and stiffness. Sound familiar?"

"So they hurt us, but now they're helping us?" Star asked in confusion, and I told her while I gathered a few Berries for both of us, "They hurt us because they were going to help us afterward. Like I keep telling you, Ghost-Types aren't evil. They just have a different definition of fun than us." Star looked down sadly as I walked back to her and sat back down, wincing before handing her a couple Berries and telling her, "Here. Crush the Rawst Berries in your hand and spread them on your burns. Then eat a couple of Lum berries and wait a little bit before eating some Sitrus. If you eat different kinds one after another, they can mix together in your stomach before your body starts to digest them. What happens after that depends on what kinds of Berries you eat, but it's usually not good."

Star took the offered Berries as I crushed a Cheri Berry in my hand and spread the pulp over my leg where I had gotten hit with the Electro Ball, sighing as my stiff muscles were loosened by the juice. I popped another Cheri Berry into my mouth and started chewing, but Star simply looked at the Berries in her hands listlessly. I swallowed my Berry before asking, "Are you okay?" Star didn't respond for a moment as she ran her thumb over one of the Berries I had given her, but after a moment she sighed and asked me, "How do you know all this?"

"All what?" I asked her in confusion, and she looked to me with sad eyes before asking, "About Ghost-Types. About Berries. About everything else you haven't mentioned. What's your secret?" I shrugged awkwardly and asked her, "What makes you think I have a secret?"

"Whenever you explain something, you're always so sure of yourself. Like you're reading straight from a book." Star replied, and I popped a Lum Berry in my mouth and swallowed before telling her, "It's nothing special, really. When I was nine, I was so excited about my Journey that I was reading every Pokémon and Berry book I could get my hands on. And then right before I was supposed to leave, the minimum age got raised to eighteen. I was pretty bummed about it at first, but then I figured it wouldn't do me any good to just mope around all the time so I started reading again. Then when I got older, I started training and learning even more once I understood how dangerous it could be, especially since…"

I trailed off as I looked down to my cock, and continued, "Well, you know. People don't like me there. And when you've got a thousand Trainers walking around with Pokémon in their pockets ready to sicc them on you the second they see what's in your pants, you don't want to take any chances. So I learned as much and got as strong as I could. I felt a little silly for it when I found out we were moving to Alola, but better safe than sorry, right?"

Star smiled ruefully at that, and looked down to her Berries as she muttered, "Sinnoh had an age minimum before I was born, so I always knew I would have to wait. I never really did any big preparation aside from the basics, and I never thought I'd have to be strong, because I'd always have strong Pokémon." Star sighed sadly as she finished her sentence, and I smiled to her comfortingly and put my arm around her shoulders, telling her, "Come on, it's never too late. And if it makes you feel any better, the training wasn't even really my idea, it was mostly my Dad's."

Star smiled lightly at that, and continued to stare at her Berries until I took the Rawst out of her hands and told her, "Here, I'll get your back. Eat a couple of Lum Berries, but remember to wait a minute before you eat the Sitrus." Star nodded to me with a grateful expression as I crushed the Rawst Berry and spread the pulp and juice on her back, and she sighed with relief before eating a pair of Lum Berries.

I made sure to spread the juice over every inch of her back just to be safe, but I knew that wasn't the only place she had them, and asked her, "Can you stand up so I can get your butt?" Star nodded with a blush before standing to let me spread some Rawst juice over her ass. Even after I could see the redness start to recede, I couldn't help but rub my hands over her cheeks, and blushed as I gave her rear a squeeze. "I think that's enough now, Luna." Star told me, jolting me out of the moment.

I gave an awkward chuckle as I let go of the tan girl's ass, and told her, "Sorry about that. I guess I couldn't help myself." Star blushed at that, and I popped a Sitrus Berry in my mouth to avoid any more conversation. As I chewed, I took another Sitrus and crushed it in my hand before rubbing the resulting juice over my testes, sighing at the relief it brought.

"Is there a reason for that, or are you just horny?" Star asked teasingly, and I gave her a wry smile before swallowing my Berry and telling her, "A little of both, actually. Crushed Sitrus Berries are good for aches and pains, and I guess you could say I shot off too many times back there. And I'm also horny." Star giggled at that, and I handed her another Sitrus Berry and she blushed before squeezing it, apparently trying to crush it like I had.

I suppressed a chuckle at the misunderstanding and told her, "No, eat it." Star looked from me to the Berry before chuckling awkwardly and popping the Berry in her mouth to avoid saying anything. I smiled at her wryly before testing my limbs, and finding them all to be steady and loose, I stood up and told her, "Alright, come on. The sooner we get Gengar over with, the better."

Star swallowed her Berry and looked down to her feet nervously before muttering, "Yeah. Come on, let's go." With that, the both of us started walking back the way we had been chased, limping a bit as we went. After a few minutes, the grass and trees of the faux-forest we had been led into were replaced by the normal floor and walls of the Pokémon Center. We continued on as our surroundings shifted, and kept walking until I noticed Star's legs were starting to tremble, and told her, "Why don't we rest for a moment? We'll need our strength for Gengar."

Star nodded to me, grateful for the offer, and we both sat down carefully in the hall. Star sighed with relief as we rested, and muttered to herself, "I need a shower." As she scratched at a bit of dried spunk on her leg. I nudged her playfully and teased, "Don't give 'em any ideas." She giggled at that and asked me, "So… Any idea what to expect?"

I looked up to the roof in thought and waited a few moments before replying, "Well… Given how simple Gastly's was, and how rough Haunter's was, I think Gengar might try something a bit more thought-out. I can't say for certain, but he might try to mess with our heads." Star shuddered at that, and told me, "Sorry I asked." Realizing my folly, I gave her an apologetic face and told her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Star smiled and said simply, "I know." Before going silent, and starting to twiddle her thumbs worriedly. I watched her for a moment before reaching out and taking her into my arms, hugging her close and pressing her head into my chest. Star sighed with bliss at this, and after a moment she remarked, "Guess we can give up on trying not to give them ideas."

I giggled at her joke and hugged her close, closing my eyes and simply enjoying our cuddling. Suddenly, we heard a loud creak sound throughout the hall, and opened our eyes to see that a door had opened up to reveal a dark room on the other side. Star hugged herself closer to me at the sight, and I could feel her start to tremble before I squeezed her tight and told the girl, "It's okay. Remember, they can't be doing anything too bad or the kahuna would've cleared them out by now."

This seemed to comfort Star, as she nodded to me before we disentangled ourselves from each other and stood in front of the doorway. We looked to it and then to each other before nodding, and I took her hand in mine before we walked through the entrance.

The door creaked shut behind us, plunging the room into blackness and making Star flinch and squeeze my hand. "We know you're in here, Gengar. Come on out." I called into the darkness, and there was no response for a moment until a light came on to reveal Nurse Joy sitting on a heart-shaped bed in front of us. "Nurse Joy!" Star exclaimed in relief, and started to rush over to her before I pulled her back and told her, "That's not Nurse Joy."

Star looked to me in confusion as Joy told her, "Your friend's right, you know." We looked to the woman as she stood up and started to undress, and as she removed her skirt we saw that it had been hiding a gigantic cock that was still soft. Star's eyes widened at the sight as the phallus hardened and grew to reveal its full size at thirteen inches long and four thick. Star stepped back in surprise as Joy gripped her shaft and moaned, and I told the woman, "You're Gengar."

GengarJoy nodded in affirmation and asked us as she started to stroke her cock, "That's right. And I've been watching you two. But before we get to all that, let me ask you something. Do you know why Gastly, Haunter and I do what we do?" Star tilted her head in confusion as she replied, "Because… It's fun? Like Luna said?"

GengarJoy shrugged and told her, "You're half-right. Gastly and Haunter both trap humans here and play with them for laughs and a cheap thrill, but I'm a little more discerning." "Wh-What do you mean by that?" Star asked nervously, and GengarJoy smiled disarmingly and told her, "Relax, I don't plan on doing anything close to what Haunter did. And what I mean is that I like to try and get to know Trainers before I fuck them."

"Then why didn't you come out and talk to us before now?" I asked her, trying and failing to keep my eyes off of her huge cock. With a smirk that told me she knew I was checking her out, GengarJoy replied, "I don't mean like that. I mean I like to get to know them sexually." "I'm confused." Star stated, and GengarJoy giggled and told us, "It's pretty simple really. I keep an eye on how Gastly and Haunter play with the Trainers we bring in, and then try to get a feel for what they like based on how they react."

"So basically you try to figure out what turns people on?" I asked, and she nodded and replied, "I obviously can't glean EVERYTHING, especially specific stuff, but I've gotten pretty good at working out what people like. You for example," GengarJoy looked me up and down and stated, "You're a size queen. You like a big cock, a big set of tits, and you don't really care which one someone has. You like to get ridden hard and put away wet, and you never have objections when someone starts to get rough."

Her profile of me was surprising, but I didn't let it show as I shrugged and told her simply, "Guilty." She smiled at that and turned to Star before telling her, "You on the other hand, you like to take things slow. Work things up with foreplay and then fuck nice and gentle, with plenty of cuddling afterwards. You know your limits, and you like to work your way past them instead of shoving right through." Star's eyes widened and she cast her eyes downward with a blush on her face at that.

GengarJoy giggled at her expression before telling us, "Of course, there's nothing wrong with either of those things. But at the same time, you shouldn't let them limit you either." "What do you mean?" I asked her, my turn to be confused. GengarJoy smiled and told Star, "There's nothing wrong with going slow, but there's more to life and sex than that, and it doesn't hurt to find pleasure in pain once in a while."

She then turned to me and said, "And going hard and fast is fun, but foreplay is, too. And going slow doesn't always mean holding back." Star and I looked to each other in surprise, and then back to GengarJoy as she told us, "If you'd like, I can show each of you what you've been missing. I know getting out of your comfort zone isn't always fun, but if you try it, you might like it."

I considered it for a moment before I looked to Star and asked her, "What do you think?" Star had a thoughtful look as she told me, "Well, she's kind of right. I mean, I never really liked to go rough, but maybe I should try it." I shrugged and told the girl, "Well, I'm okay with it if you are."

Star seemed to consider it for a few moments before nodding, telling me, "Alright, let's do it." I smiled to her as GengarJoy clapped her hands together and told us, "Great! Time to get started. But first…" She trailed off before seeming to split in half, two versions of her stepping out of the original. One of them had a vicious smile on her face and was eyeing Star like a cut of meat, whereas the other looked to me with a loving gaze. Mean Joy's cock stood even larger than her original at fifteen inches long and five thick, but Nice Joy was on the other end of the spectrum with a cute four-incher.

"Let's get started." The mean-looking Joy told Star, and they both walked up to us. The nice one took my hand and led me over to the heart-shaped bed, and Mean Joy grabbed Star's wrist and pulled her over to a set of cuffs hanging from the ceiling. Nice Joy and I sat down the bed and lied ourselves down in the center before she hugged me close, sighing in contentment as we enjoyed each other's warmth.

Slowly, Nice Joy started running her hands over my sides, and I reciprocated the favor as we touched our foreheads together. I could hear Star being played with by Mean Joy, but payed it no mind as Nice Joy and mine's petting started to gravitate towards our rear ends. Between my legs, my tired cock was slowly hardening and growing to match Joy's.

Joy and I were staring into each other's eyes lovingly as we stroked each other, and I started to see the appeal of working your way up to sex instead of just diving right in before I heard a muffled shriek come from across the room. I turned my head to see Star hanging by her wrists in the cuffs and standing on her toes as she was paddled by Mean Joy, a blood red ball gag firmly locked into her mouth.

I was pulled away from the sight by Nice Joy pulling my head back by my chin, and she teasingly told me, "No peaking." And pulled me in for a kiss, pressing our lips together for a few moments before using her tongue to guide my mouth open. Our French kiss was soft and gentle, our tongues seeming to dance more than wrestle, and I moaned as my eyes closed in bliss.

Joy and I continued to make out for a few moments before I felt her hands glide over my butt, slowly rubbing my rear end without gripping it. I pulled away from our kiss with a groan at the sensation, and looked to her with pleading eyes as she rubbed my ass. Joy gave me a smirk at my gaze and kissed me on the cheek softly before working her way over my jaw and down to my neck, where she found my pulse point and started to run the tip of her tongue over it, tickling me with the appendage as I groaned from the light touch.

A different groan drew my attention however, and I looked back over to Star to see that she was getting her throat fucked by Mean Joy. I was pulled away once again however, as Nice Joy noticed and tutted me gently before maneuvering us so that she was straddling my stomach. "Naughty girl." She cooed to me before leaning down to capture my lips in another kiss. I closed my eyes and drank in the sensations as we made out, but soon felt something settle over my eyes and a strap run across my head.

In confusion, I opened my eyes to see nothing but blackness, and Joy disengaged our kiss before leaning into whisper into my ear, "Just a little something to make sure you stay focused." I shuddered at her soft tone, and gasped as she blew into the shell of my ear. I could feel my body start to heat up, and panted lightly as Joy resumed her place at my neck.

As she ran her tongue over the erogenous zone, I took a moment to analyze the feeling of the blindfold Joy put on me. The material was soft and cushiony, and I could feel fake fur tickling the spots where the edges sat. I had little time to ponder it further however, as Joy had left my neck and kissed her way down to my right nipple. I moaned as she circled my teat with her tongue, and my breath grew heavy as she flicked the muscle over me and started to gently suck.

I groaned and let my eyes shut behind the blindfold as Joy sucked my nipple, making me feel aroused and relaxed at the same time. I raised my hand to Joy's head and started to press her further into my breast, but she pushed me away and raised her head to tell me, "Not so fast, sweetheart." She then took my hand and pulled it over to the corner of the bed.

I was confused for a moment until I felt something soft encircle my wrist and heard a click before Joy let go of my hand. She repeated the process with my other hand, and I tugged on them gently and realized that she had put me in handcuffs. "There we go. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride." Joy told me before locking my ankles into more fuzzy cuffs and going back to sucking on my nipples as I lay spread-eagle on the bed.

I moaned at the attention Joy was giving my chest and squirmed in my bonds, struggling against them more in an attempt to heighten the sensation of helplessness than to escape. Joy giggled at my efforts and started to move downwards, tickling my stomach with her kisses. I gasped sharply as she reached my belly button and circled the indent with her tongue, but this made her pause and pull away from her work.

I trembled with need in my bonds and begged Joy, "Please, I-I need to cum. Please don't stop." My breathe was heavy as I waited for Joy to respond, and after a moment I felt her finger against my lips, and she softly told me, "Open up, sweetie." I opened my mouth, desperate to make her continue, and she set something between my lips and ran a strap around the back of my head before buckling it.

I ran my tongue over the object and discovered that she had placed a ball gag in my mouth, the sphere of rubber secured with a strap that wasn't too tight or too loose. "Can't have you distracting your friend now, can we?" Joy asked rhetorically, and I felt her shift down to her previous place at my stomach and kiss her way down from my belly button, moving tantalizingly slowly until she finally reached my leaking cock.

I shuddered in anticipation as she neared the shaft, but she simply giggled and told me, "Patience, dear." Before I felt her lick up the underside with the tip of her tongue. My eyes fluttered at the sensation, and I groaned as she gave light, teasing laps over my penis, working the pleasure up slowly without letting me get too close to orgasm. I could feel my face heat up as a blush no doubt formed on my cheeks, and suddenly I felt Joy's tongue swirl over the head of my cock.

I groaned as I could feel myself nearing the edge, but just as soon as she started, Joy stopped her efforts, and I could feel my shaft jump and twitch for a few moments before I started to come down. I groaned at the denial and my hips twitched as I desperately wished for her to pick up where she left off. Joy did no such thing however, and I heard the mattress creak as she shifted on the bed.

As the last of the pleasure ebbed from my form, I felt Joy grip my shaft and tie what felt like a ribbon around the base of my penis. She giggled before flicking the head, making me groan as she asked me, "Don't want you spoiling things too soon, now do we?" With that, she returned to her previous work, lapping and licking over my cock without letting me get too close to orgasm.

I groaned at her teasing and my hips lifted off the bed involuntarily, but Joy simply held them down without skipping a beat and continued on with licking my cock. I breathed deeply through my nose as she teased me, and started to feel like I was going crazy before she dragged the tip of her tongue over the underside of my shaft one last time and withdrew her mouth.

I voiced a muffled complaint as I felt Joy shifting her position on the bed, and she giggled and told me, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not THAT cruel." Suddenly, I could feel her sit down on the other end of the bed, and after a moment I started to feel new stimulation on my cock. I moaned as something soft ran over the shaft and up to my head, and heat washed over me as it was joined by a second source of pleasure.

I panted behind my gag as Joy continued to rub over my penis, and wondered what it was for a moment until I could feel both of the objects stimulating me grip my cock at once and stroke over me. My eyes went wide beneath my blind fold as I realized what Joy was doing, and I thought to myself, 'She's giving me a footjob!' I groaned as I felt her use the arches of her feet to pleasure me, and my eyes closed once again as I moaned at the sensation.

'Well, this is new.' I thought to myself before feeling Joy start to pick up her pace, and moaned as I felt my orgasm build and thought, 'But… It's not bad, I guess.' Tremors worked their way up my frame as I could feel myself start to cum, and my hips bucked before I groaned at my orgasm. As I felt pleasure wash over me however, I felt a pressure around the base of my cock preventing me from actually cumming, and groaned in frustration as I remembered the ribbon Joy had tied around it.

Joy removed her feet as she sensed my pleasure, and I groaned as my ruined orgasm ended and pleaded with her through my gag to take the ribbon off and let me cum. Joy giggled at my futile attempts to speak, and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek before telling me, "Don't worry honey, we aren't finished yet."

At that, I felt the bed dip as Joy shifted her position to straddle my waist. She leaned down and I felt her rub her ass over my cock, making me groan as she gripped it between her cheeks. I could feel wetness dripping onto my head as she did so, and figured that she must be producing her own lubrication as she continued to tease me.

I trembled in anticipation as Joy let her wetness drip over my cock, moaning as she did so and making me even more anxious to penetrate her. Soon enough, I felt her adjust the angle to let the head of my cock rest against her anus. I moaned in relief as she rubbed the entrance over my cockhead and giggled before she cooed to me, "Time for the main course."

She hadn't even finished her sentence before I felt her drop down slowly, and I gasped as I felt the head of my cock slip past her sphincter. I moaned at the tightness as she made her way down my shaft, the faux nurse moaning as she was penetrated. My breath was heavy as I felt her warmth slowly envelop my penis, and shuddered as I felt her finally reach the base, the ribbon tickling her cheeks as she rested herself on my hips.

I could hear Joy pant as she buried the last of my cock in her ass, and she held herself there for a few moments before slowly rising until only the head remained inside her before dropping back down and repeating, fucking herself on my shaft at a leisurely pace that made us both groan. I could vaguely hear Mean Joy berating Star for something in the background, but paid them no mind as I focused on the pleasure Nice Joy was giving me.

Joy's hands rested on my stomach as she gasped her pleasure to me, and after a few moments, I heard her cry out and felt a few strings of cum splash over my stomach. At the same time, Joy's rectum squeezed tight around my cock, and I groaned at the sensation as she halted for a moment, breathing deeply and catching her breath before telling me, "Sorry about that. I-I have a bit of a hair trigger. But don't worry, we're not done yet." With that, she started moving again, this time giving short, sharp thrusts up and down my cock and bouncing herself on my shaft.

I groaned at the new pace she had set, and could feel my cock throb as Joy rode me. She gave deep shuddering breaths as she pleasured the both of us and slowly worked me up to another orgasm that would no doubt be ruined by the ribbon restricting my penis. I moaned as Joy's walls squeezed and constricted around me, her ass feeling heavenly as she rocked herself on my shaft.

Joy apparently was feeling similar euphoria, as I could hear her groan and gasp as she fucked herself with my cock, using me as a dildo as I lay in my restraints, blind, immobile, and mute. I wondered how she had managed to bind me like she had as she bounced herself up and down in my lap, but was cut off by my musings as Joy dropped down at a different angle, and I heard her cry out sharply as she came across my stomach again. 'Looks like I found her sweet spot.' I thought to myself.

Joy's breathing was ragged as her orgasm ended, and she held herself impaled on my cock for a moment before sighing and remarking, "I… I don't know how much longer I can go on for, sweetie." I felt my heart sink at that until Joy reached down and undid the ribbon on my cock, making me moan as the binding was removed. "So I guess we'll just have to finish strong, then." Joy breathed out before starting to grind herself in my lap, moving her hips in circles and making me moan as she worked me towards my first real orgasm since we started fucking.

I could feel Joy's anal walls shift and ripple around me as we made love, and I discreetly angled my hips to make my cockhead rub up against her prostate. Joy groaned at the movement, and started to pant as my cock stirred her insides. I knew that neither of us would last long with the way things were going, but still refrained from thrusting up into her, remembering that we were supposed to be going slow.

Despite this, I could feel pleasure spark up and down my body at the sensations she was giving me, and my balls started to tighten and constrict as I made my way towards the edge. I moaned as I grew closer and closer to orgasm, and sensing this, Joy started to tighten and loosen her ass around me, making me shudder and groan as white-hot pleasure started to build inside me.

Suddenly, I heard Joy gasp out as she shot her seed onto my stomach for the third time tonight, and her rectum started to tense up around my shaft. I groaned at the increased tightness and felt the pleasure that had been building since we had started come to a point, and pushed my hips upwards with a scream of relief as I was sent spiraling over the edge into orgasm, cumming what little my testes had left into Joy as my toes curled and my body thrashed in my bonds. My eyes were clenched shut behind my blindfold, and my frame shook as pleasure pulsed through me and my cock shot cum into Joy's ass.

Joy moaned at the warmth of my cum, and I could feel sweat bead on my brow as spasms rocked my frame, my orgasm seeming to last forever as my vision went white and semen flowed out of me. Eventually however, I could feel the streams of cum slow and stop, and my muscles went slack as I came down from my peak. My breath turned ragged as I relaxed, and my head flopped to the side as drool leaked through my gag.

My heart raced from the exertion of my orgasm as Joy moaned with contentment, pulling herself fully off of my slowly softening cock. I let out a moan of my own as the air hit the shaft, but it was cut off as Joy removed my gag and slid her pointer and middle fingers in my mouth. I tasted a mixture of my own cum along with what was presumably hers, and I sucked on them gently as I moaned at the taste.

I worked my tongue over her fingers as she undid the bonds holding me to the bed. Joy didn't release me completely however, as she cuffed my ankles together and snuggled her back into my front before cuffing my hands over her stomach. Once her fingers were clean, she removed them from my mouth and replaced the ball gag before starting to stroke and rub my cock with her soft rear end.

I groaned as my cock slowly returned to life, hardening to full mast against Joy's ass before she penetrated herself on it, groaning as she took my cock back inside her. She moaned once I was buried in her anus and told me, "Goodnight, honey." Before relaxing her body. I could hear her breathing deeply as she lay with me and realized that she had fallen asleep. 'Probably a good idea I do the same.' I thought to myself, and let my tired eyes close as I relaxed in my bonds, my cock buried in GengarJoy's cushiony ass and my mouth full of both of our seed.

And there's the chapter. The next chapter will be the next part of Luna's island challenge, and will be up by Saturday. I am NOT changing the day I update, I had just gotten a little behind lately and couldn't update in time. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review, and I will see you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. Finally, Luna will continue on her island challenge. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I was woken up from my slumber by the sensation of something stroking my cock vigorously, and moaned as I felt that it was enveloped in a warm hole. My first thought was that Gengar was still riding me, but I quickly remembered that we had finished our ordeals with it and its comrades. Suddenly, I heard a door open and close, and footsteps approached me and my mystery partner before the source removed my blindfold.

I blinked at the light of the dorm room and looked to the person who had uncovered my eyes to see that it was Nurse Joy! My eyes widened as I saw her, and she smiled and told me, "Don't worry, it's actually me. Here, take a look." She then pulled her skirt up to reveal her pink panties that lacked any kind of bulge, and I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized that it was the real nurse. She let her skirt drop and I looked to the person using my cock as a dildo to see that it was Star.

I was shocked at the sight of her silver hair as she rocked herself on my shaft, and Nurse Joy took a black leather blindfold off of her face before whispering into her ear, "Turn around." At her request, Star turned her head to look behind her, and her needy eyes widened as she saw my face. I smiled at her through my gag before the shorter girl let out muffled exclamations through her own as she thrashed in her bonds.

Joy struggled to stifle her laughter as she undid the cuffs holding each of us and helped us take off our ball gags. I breathed a sigh of relief as mine was removed, and Star immediately pulled herself off of my cock and hid her face while she shifted to the other side of the bed, shouting apologies the whole way. "Star! Star! It's okay!" I told her as she continued to frantically apologize.

This made her pause in her ranting, and she cautiously moved her fingers to uncover one eye, asking me, "Y-You're not mad?" "No." I told her with a grin, and she sighed with relief and told me, "Sorry about that. Gengar put a dildo up there when it finished last night, and I thought that was what I was using." I giggled at that and told her, "It's fine, Star. Really."

Star smiled to me gratefully, but we were both interrupted by Nurse Joy, who cleared her throat and told us, "As sweet as this is, I'm guessing you two want to get back to your island challenges." The both of us nodded to her, and I told the nurse, "Yeah. Thanks for your help, Nurse Joy." Joy smiled and told me, "Oh, it was no trouble. It's part of my job to help everyone in the Center, after all. Especially when those three get to them."

Star shuddered at the memory of the Ghost-Types toying with us last night, and Joy told us, "You two can use my shower if you'd like. The dorm ones are a little dusty." I smiled to the nurse gratefully and told her, "Thanks, Nurse Joy. That'd be great." Star nodded in agreement, and we gathered our things before following her through the halls and into her room. She led us into her bathroom and told us, "Go ahead and wash up. Just make sure to lock the door behind you."

We both nodded to her in affirmation and thanked her before the nurse left the room to man the front counter. I started up the water and angled it away from me as I waited for it to warm up, but I noticed Star sitting on the counter and twiddling her thumbs. In confusion, I asked her, "What are you doing up there? Come on, we can shower together." Star blinked in surprise at that and said, "Are you sure? I can wait if you want." I smiled to the girl and told her, "I'm sure. Come on, get in."

Star smiled gratefully and stepped into the shower with me, and we both sighed as the warm water washed over us. The two of us took a bar of soap and started to wash the dried spunk from our bodies, each of us helping the other reach places that we couldn't ourselves and cleaning ourselves out with the penis-shaped taps in the wall.

As we cleaned ourselves, I noticed that Star was still hard, and I pointed to her erection and asked her, "A little worked up there, huh?" Star blushed at that and explained, "I… Yeah, a little. I didn't really cum much last night except once with Gastly and again with Gengar. It's part of why I was so horny when we woke up."

I smirked at that and teasingly told her, "Well, if you want I could help you out." Star's eyes widened and she asked me, "Really? Y-You'd do that?" I giggled and told her, "Star, we've fucked each other before, and besides, I'd be glad to help if you need it. Now lean against the wall and let me take care of you." Star nodded with a blush on her face before following my instructions, moving to let her back rest against the wall of the shower as I got to my knees in front of her.

I licked my lips as I beheld Star's cock, and ran my tongue over the head while I held my hand out to gather some water from the showerhead. I poured the water over her shaft once I had enough and started to work my way down her penis. Star shuddered as I took more and more of it into my mouth, and I moaned as I tasted her. "Don't-Don't you want to cum too?" Star gasped out, and I withdrew myself from her before explaining, "I came a few more times than you last night, and I want to pace myself for later. Now just relax and enjoy."

With that, I returned to my previous position, working her shaft into my mouth and making her groan at the sensation. I closed my eyes as I moaned, starting to bob my head as I pleasured the shorter girl. Eventually, I felt her cockhead hit the back of my throat, and took a deep breath through my nose before pushing my head forward, taking her into my throat as I relaxed the passage. Star gasped as I took even more of her cock into me, and let her hand rest on the top of my head as I continued to suck her off.

I reached the base after a few minutes, and moaned as I managed to hilt her in my throat. Star groaned and gripped my hair as I pulled back and bobbed my head on her length, hollowing my cheeks in order to enhance the sensation for her. The silver-haired girl's breath was ragged as I sucked, and I could hear her mutter a few choice words at the pleasure. I decided to wrap things up before Nurse Joy came to check on us and started to swallow around her length, making Star gasp and shudder as she gripped my head with both hands.

Sensing that she was close, I took two fingers and plunged them into her anus before quickly finding her prostate, pressing against the gland and making her gasp as cum shot into my stomach. I worked my fingers inside her as I pulled off of her and let her seed shoot onto my face, moaning at the facial Star was unintentionally giving me before withdrawing myself from her ass. The girl shuddered as she started to come down from her orgasm, shooting a few more strings of cum across my forehead before sighing in relief and dropping to the ground bonelessly.

Star sat against the wall as she panted with her afterglow, and I smiled to her as I scooped her cum from my face with one finger and licked it clean, moaning at the taste. Once my face was free of her seed, I leaned down and took Star's cock into my mouth again, making her gasp as I suckled her to draw out the last traces of semen. She sighed with relief as I released her, and opened her eyes to tell me, "Th-Thanks, Luna. That was… Amazing." I smiled to the girl and told her, "Anytime, Star." My tone then turned husky as I told her, "And I do mean ANY time."

She blushed at that, and I helped her to her feet before we finished washing ourselves, then got dressed and left the room. Once we reached the lobby, our eyes widened at the sight we saw at the counter. Nurse Joy was bent over it with her skirt hiked up and her panties around her knees, and was getting violently fucked by Gengar. The Ghost-Type was in its natural form as it slammed its cock in and out of her pussy, and I smirked to the woman and asked her, "A little early to be taking it from behind, don't you think?" Nurse Joy turned to me as I spoke, and she told me, "T-The sun is just setting. I-I have a few minutes before people start to-AHH! S-Start to come to have their Pokémon healed."

She moaned as she was fucked by Gengar, and closed her eyes before telling me, "B-By the way, y-you've got a call on one of the phones." She gasped out as she finished her sentence and gripped the counter tighter, moaning as Gengar extended its tongue and started to lave it over her backdoor. Star trembled in nervousness at the sight of the two and hurriedly told me, "I-I'll catch up with you later, Luna. Bye!" At that, she ran out the door, and I giggled at her retreating form before walking over to the row of video phones and sitting down at the one that had a light blinking.

I wiped the dust off the screen and camera before picking up the handset, seeing Kukui's face appear on-screen. He grinned widely as he saw me, and asked with his usual gusto, "Hey cousin! I heard you were staying here. Man, that Center's a doozy, huh?" I smiled wryly and replied, "You can say that again. Anyway, what's up? How's your research going?"

Kukui chuckled and told me, "It's going great! That Eevee you sent over is really helping with things! But I actually called because I had some good news for you." "Really? What's that?" I asked curiously, and he had a grin on his face as he replied, "I've got a little surprise for you. Here, I'm sending it over now."

Just then, the transport system crackled and came to life, materializing a sphere in a burst of white light. Recognizing that it was a pure white transport sphere instead of a Poké Ball, I retrieved it and gripped the handset between my head and shoulder as I twisted it open, finding a small chip inside. "It's for Rotom. Just take him out and load it up." Kukui explained upon seeing my confused face, and right on schedule, Rotom flew out of my pocket and asked me, "Someone say my name?"

I grinned to the Pokédex and told him, "We've got an upgrade for you." Rotom cried out with excitement at that and let me insert the chip into a slot on his side. As Rotom installed the new software, Kukui explained to me, "That chip'll give Rotom the same functions as a PC Box. Now you won't have to go all the way to a Pokémon Center if you want to switch out your Pokémon!" I grinned at that and told my cousin, "Thanks, Kukui! I really appreciate this."

Kukui chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he told me, "No problem, cuz! It's the least I could do after you helped me out with that Eevee!" He seemed to remember something at that, and asked, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I've almost figured out why he can use Attract on dudes, but it's looking like it'll take another day or so. That okay?" "No problem, Kukui. Tell him I said hi!" I replied, and he smiled gratefully and told me, "Will do. Good luck on your island challenge!"

He hung up at that, and I replaced the handset and put the transport sphere in a little drawer under the system before Rotom went back in my pocket and we left the Center. I walked through the town and to down Paniola Ranch, where I took the opportunity to train Lyra, Shon, and Lycaon until they were around the same level as the others before moving on. Shon's Double Slap was replaced with Body Slam as we trained, and once they had caught up to the others, I stopped at the Center to heal them and left for Route 6.

I walked south from the Breeding Center and came across a duo of Sudowoodo that apparently were refusing to budge. I huffed in annoyance as the boy standing by them told me that Lana had gotten them to leave with her Waterinium Z and dug through my bag as I wondered why the kahuna hadn't taken care of it already. Once I showed the two Rock-Types the Water Z-Crystal, they immediately blanched and ran off in a panic, hurriedly moving down Route 6. The boy cheered as they left and gave me a Mystic Water in thanks, which I gave to Shon before moving on.

I picked up a Super Potion laying on the ground and battled a couple of Trainers as I walked down the route, and got a TM for Sleep Talk tucked in a little section of Paniola Ranch that had been blocked off by boxes. Once I got back on the main Route however, I saw something strange. A huge Pokémon and a small girl were staring down two Team Skull Grunts with a Drifloon in between the four, and I face-palmed before walking over to beat down the two Grunts.

As I approached, the larger Pokémon turned around to face me and let out a braying cry, prompting the girl to look to me and ask with a light country accent, "Hey there, Trainer. Mind giving us a hand?" I nodded to the girl and stood beside her as Grunt A told her, "Yo, yo, yo! Don't go turning your backside on us!" Grunt B then turned to me and his eyes widened in recognition as he exclaimed, "YOU! You're the Trainer from Melemele! You beat down my homies, yo!"

"These two are part of a criminal organization that steals Pokémon. You're familiar with 'em?" The girl asked, and I nodded to her and explained, "Yeah, they've been trying to mess up my island challenge." "You bet we are! The challenge is bunk, yo!" Grunt A proclaimed proudly. The girl standing beside me then put her hands on her hips and told us all, "My name is Hapu. I gotta say, the big city sure is strange. Pokémon thieves just walkin' right around in broad moonlight."

Hapu then turned to look up at me and told me simply, "I'll leave you the one on the right." Grunt A then cut in and told her, "We're not thieves, yo! It's a legitimate business!" Grunt B then clenched his eyes shut and raised a fist in front of his face dramatically as he said, "We got straight messed up in Melemele… got exiled to Akala… but we ain't goin' out like that!" He then opened his eyes and the two took on their signature stance before Grunt A threw out a Poké Ball to release a Drowzee.

I sent Bara out in response, and the battle was finished with one strong Bite attack, Bara apparently in no more of a mood to deal with them than I. Hapu giggled as her Mudbray defeated Grunt B's Pokémon, and the two stared in shock at me for a few moments before Grunt B exclaimed, "With all these losses, we're gonna anger our bosses! These tears taste like salt, yo! It's all your fault, yo!"

The Drifloon let out a confused cry in response to his panicked rapping and the huge Pokémon cried out threateningly. "Mudsdale, what say we show these two some manners? Might be a mess, but I'll clean it up if you will." Hapu offered to her Pokémon, and I took note of its name as Grunt B's eyes widened and he stated, "Time for us to break out, yo! Gotta tell y'all peace out, yo!" "I'm not gonna keep telling you this… except when I keep telling you this! You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! Seriously! You'd better not forget, numskull!" Grunt A told me, and the two ran off before Hapu or I could say anything else.

Once they were gone, Hapu turned to the Drifloon and her eyes softened as she asked it, "You'll be fine gettin' home?" The Drifloon let out a cry of affirmation in response before turning and floating into a town off the Route. "Glad to see that one'll get home fine on 'er own." Hapu muttered before turning to me and asking, "I gotta thank you for that. What's your name, Trainer?" "Luna. And this is Bara." I told her, gesturing to the Torracat licking his paw beside me.

Hapu nodded to me and remarked, "Luna. That's a nice name. I like the way you fight, sister." She then turned to look up at the Ground-Type next to her fondly and explained, "Mudsdale and I're always wanderin' around Alola trying to get stronger, so I hope we'll run into you again. I owe ya one for that save." I smiled to her and told the smaller girl, "I hope we run into each other again too, Hapu. I'll see you around." Hapu smiled back warmly and Mudsdale let out a cry before she started and told me, "Oh yeah, you might want to try a Battle Royal. Mudsdale thinks you'd like it seeing as how strong you are. And honestly, I'm inclined to agree with him."

With that, the two left, Hapu riding on Mudsdale's back and me admiring the view of her rear end as the two departed. Once they were out of sight, I turned back to the path the two Grunts had been blocking and walked into Royal Avenue. I let my eyes roam around the area looking for the Battle Royal Dome, and I quickly concluded that it was most likely the giant domed structure to the north. I then quickly grabbed an Ultra Ball and a Zygarde Cell from the ground before walking towards the Dome.

As I neared the building however, my blood ran cold as I spotted the unmistakable form of Gladion walking inside, muttering something I couldn't hear. The memory of our last encounter made me grit my teeth in anger, and I briefly considered skipping the Battle Royal. 'Then again, this could be my chance to get even.' I thought, and an evil smirk grew on my face before I followed the blond into the Dome.

I walked in and spotted Gladion near the front counters, but as I started to approach him, I heard a voice from the stairs exclaim, "Glad you could make it!" I looked to the source to see a masked and shirtless man standing at the top of the stairs, and he walked down the steps and looked to me as he said, "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about the Battle Royal! They call me… the Masked Royal! Woo!" I looked around for a moment and held up a finger pointing to my chin, wordlessly asking if he was addressing me.

He guffawed at that and told me, "Yes, you! I've heard good things about you around Melemele!" It was then that I realized just who was talking to me, and I asked him, "Professor Kukui?" Royal's eyes widened at that before he quickly recovered and corrected, "The Masked Royal!" He then walked up to me and explained, "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations… The Pokémon Battle Royal. Woo!" "Kukui, I can tell that that's you. All you did was take your lab coat off and put a mask on." I told my cousin, but he ignored me and said, "'But Royal, what's the Battle Royal?' you might ask."

He then got a wide grin and held up four fingers as he told me, "Four Trainers! Four Trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokémon, yeah, for one big Pokémon battle, oh yeah! When one Trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever Trainer has taken out the most Pokémon, yeah, and has the most Pokémon left will emerge the winner. Woo!" Kukui then offered, "Give it a shot! Pick your Pokémon, and let's do this!"

Suddenly, we heard Hau's voice from the balcony exclaim, "Dude! It's the Masked Royal! Hey, I wanna battle! I wanna battle you!" We both looked up to see the hyper boy standing there bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Kukui suddenly turned to Gladion and told him, "You there! Come join in the fun!" He then faced the front counter as Gladion and I glared at each other, and he told us all, "And I'll be the fourth Trainer! We'll have our own little foursome. Woo!"

"Jeez Kukui, propositioning your own cousin now?" I asked him teasingly, unable to resist the opportunity despite Gladion giving me a death stare. Royal blushed but ignored me, and Hau cheered as Royal told us, "Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokémon Battle Royal! Ready… fight!" He then ran into the dome, and Hau dashed down the stairs to join him as Gladion and I walked in ourselves, staring daggers at each other the entire time.

The four of us gathered in the ring and I released Bara while Hau let out his Dartrix, Royal sent out a Rockruff, and Gladion released Type: Null. Bara growled at the mysterious Pokémon, sensing my contempt for its Trainer, and a bell rang to signal the beginning of the battle. Hoping to capitalize on his type advantage, Hau shouted for Dartrix to attack Rockruff while Bara and Null clashed. Bara growled at the unknown Pokémon as the two circled each other, his fangs ablaze with white-hot flames.

Both were waiting for the other to make a move, and soon Null dashed at Bara with a Quick Attack. Bara stood his ground and took the attack before biting into the back of the creature's neck, combining the strength of his Bite attack with the flames of his Fire Fang. Null winced heavily at this and squirmed out of Bara's jaws to deliver a Tackle to his side. Bara was unperturbed however, and raked his claws over the masked Pokémon's face, using Scratch to damage his foe.

Null pounced on Bara at the strike, and the two rolled around while they bit and scratched each other furiously, giving up on the fight and their moves and simply trying to do as much damage to the other as possible. Gladion watched all of this with a blank gaze whereas my eyes were darting over them furiously, taking note of every scratch and bruise Bara received and making a mental inventory with which to treat him later. It was at this point that Rockruff ran over from his fight with Dartrix to try and join the two, but Bara simply roared at the smaller Pokémon and batted him away with the back of his paw, sending him flying out of the ring.

I felt a touch of pride for Bara at that, but had no time to linger on it as Dartrix shot a Razor Leaf at the two. This time it was Type: Null's turn to prevent interference, as it disentangled itself from Bara and shot forth with Quick Attack, using the fin on its head to scoop up the Grass-Type and fling him out of the ring. Null then turned back towards his opponent just in time for Bara to leap at it, pouncing on his enemy and sending them both tumbling to the ground again.

Bara and Null wrestled furiously, each one knowing their Trainer's hatred for the other and wanting to prove their superiority. The feline and the amalgam clawed and bit down on each other's bodies as they tried to pin each other, but after a few more minutes of scuffling, Bara finally managed to subdue Null and bite down on his mask with blazing fangs. Type: Null winced at the attack and struggled to get away from the Fire-Type, squirming as Bara held on to him with his jaws.

Eventually Null's struggles slowed and stopped as the other Pokémon fainted, and once it was unconscious, Bara let go of it and put his front paws on its chest as he roared his victory to the stadium. The crowd cheered as the four of us returned our Pokémon and left, Gladion keeping his eyes hidden as I shot him a victorious grin. Once we were all back in the main lobby, Royal told us, "So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with a Battle Royal. Woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah?"

I was about to call him out for trying to fool us with his Masked Royal persona before I heard a voice to my left tell us all, "You were on fire during that battle. I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial." We all turned to see a dark-skinned man wearing red and black shorts and sneakers with no shirt and a necklace laying over his chest. His hair was dyed and styled to look like a dancing flame, and his lack of a shirt let us all see that he was thin but in good shape, a defined six pack and wiry muscles adorning his frame.

As I drooled over the sight of the hunk, he walked up and told us, "The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain. You can get to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak. If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!" He then turned to face me and gave me a smoldering gaze as he stated, "I'll especially be looking forward to YOUR trial." I practically melted at his words, and stared at his tight glutes as he walked away.

Royal's voice snapped me out of my fantasies as he asked, "So! Luna, Hau. How are your trials going?" I started at his words and wiped a strand of drool from my lip as he told us, "I hope you and your Pokémon are working hard and havin' a blast. Woo!" In confusion, Hau asked him, "But, Mr. Masked Royal… How'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now?" "And how did you know our names?" I asked him, trying to get him to give the Masked Royal act.

Hau then jumped and held up his Bag as he realized, "Oh! I get it! Because of our amulets, huh?" He then told Royal, "Well, I'm having a blast!" He then turned to Gladion and asked the moody boy, "But why are you here? Why did you even wanna do a Battle Royal?" We all turned to Gladion at that, and the blond walked a few paces away from us and put his hand over his eye before responding, "Because Null and I have to make it on our own. And I don't ever want to forget that." "Oh, I thought it was because you wanted to get your butt kicked by three people at once." I said sarcastically.

Gladion shot me a furious look at that and addressed me verbally for the first time since we had both entered the Dome, telling me, "Shut it, freak. I don't care what you are, I'm going to take you down. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, it might not even be before next year, but I'm going to end you, and to make sure the world doesn't ever have to deal with your kind again."

"Sticks and stones, Gladion. And that's what I'll be aiming for if you ever try it, so if you ever want to have kids I'd recommend saving yourself the pain and fucking off all the way to Kalos." I told the boy harshly, not perturbed by his threats. Gladion growled at that but left, no doubt to get Null healed and do who knows what else afterwards. "Wow. You're just a ray of sunshine, huh?" Hau asked sarcastically, and told the retreating boy, "I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else. You can do a lot more together, too!"

Gladion ignored him however, and stomped out of the building as Hau turned to Royal and told him, "Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I like doing Battle Royals. And my Pokémon seem to like them, too!" Royal laughed at that and the two walked off, Hau chattering at the man he perceived to be his idol. I rolled my eyes at the two before getting Bara healed at the Pokémon Center and setting off down Route 7. The path forward was blocked off by a captain's barrier, so I turned onto the path to the volcano.

I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was more focused on meeting Kiawe again than the path, and I ran through the grass without seeing what kind of Pokémon were in the area and waited impatiently for Bara to defeat the Trainer that was waiting for us before coming to the archway that signaled the beginning of the trial. I had a goofy grin on my face as I walked through it and up the slope to the peak of the volcano, where I discovered that it was just a mountain and had no crater. Regardless, Kiawe was waiting for me on a grey platform surrounded by bushes and with torches at the steps leading to it.

As I approached him, Kiawe told me, "I am Kiawe. My Marowak and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations. The trial of Kiawe… You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?" Kiawe's speech reminded me that I still had an island challenge to complete, and I nodded to him as I thought to myself, 'Focus, Luna. Island challenge now, suck off sexy hunk later.'

Kiawe got a grin on his face as I confirmed my attempt at the trial, and told me, "My trial will test your powers of observation! There will be a dance… and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!" At that, three Alolan Marowak came out of the bushes and started dancing, twirling their flaming bones around before taking on a pose. "Watch carefully and memorize this dance." Kiawe told me, and the Marowak danced again before posing a second time.

"What was different from the previous dance?" Kiawe asked me, and I grinned as I pointed to the Pokémon in the middle and told him, "The middle Marowak! He has a different pose than he did in the first dance." Kiawe nodded in affirmation and told me, "Truly spectacular. And now to add to the spectacle… Come, Marowak!" At his exclamation, the middle Marowak broke his pose and lunged at me. I reflexively dodged backwards and threw Bara's Pokeball at the dual-Type, my Pokémon dispatching the wild one quickly and sitting down to rest as the Marowak shakily picked itself back up.

Once the battle was over, Kiawe told me, "Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you!" "No, you ordered him to." I pointed out with crossed arms, and he chuckled awkwardly and exclaimed, "Onward to the second dance!" At his words, the Marowak performed a new dance and struck a pose before Kiawe told me, "Watch carefully and memorize this dance." The Marowak then danced again, but this time a Hiker burst out of a bush and joined them.

The Marowak all had the same poses as their first dance however, and Kiawe asked me, "What was different from the previous dance?" I raised my eyebrow and replied, "Uh, I'm gonna say the Hiker staring at my tits." The Hiker jerked his head upwards with a blush at that, and Kiawe nodded in approval and told me, "Very good. Now… Come, my fine Hiker!" "Alola!" The Hiker shouted as it released a Magmar.

Bara stepped up to meet the Fire-Type, and the battle was finished with a few Lick and Bite attacks. As I wiped the grime from Magmar's Smokescreen out of Bara's fur, Kiawe told me, "My Hiker friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you!" I shot him a withering look at his words, and he rubbed the back of his head before clearing his throat and exclaimed, "Onward… to the final dance!" The three Marowak then started dancing before taking a pose that looked like two were taking a picture with the Hiker while the third operated the camera, and Kiawe told me for the third time, "Watch carefully and memorize this dance."

The Marowak all started dancing again and took their photo pose, but this time a huge lizard-like Pokémon burst out of the bushes and posed like it was photobombing them. My eyes widened at its size, and Kiawe asked, "What was different from the previous dance?" I looked to him and pointed to the new Pokémon as I told him, "It's what I'm guessing is the Totem Pokémon." Kiawe nodded at that and told me, "Spectacular! And now… Come, Totem Pokémon!"

The Totem Pokémon broke its pose at that point, and hissed at me before it scurried back into the bushes. My eyes widened as it hid itself, and turned in place as the Marowak, Hiker, and Kiawe moved to stand off of the platform. I listened for the rustling a Pokémon as big as it would surely make, but could hear nothing even after a few moments. Suddenly, it burst out of the bushes to my left and swiped at me with its claws, which I barely managed to dodge as it ran past me and hid in the bushes again.

The Totem Pokémon did the same thing a few moments later, this time trying to attack Bara, who got hit and yowled in pain as blood dripped down its side. My eyes widened at the wound he sustained and I quickly returned him before having to dodge another attack. I went to release another Pokémon, but was immediately stopped as the Totem Pokémon immediately rushed at me again. It did the same thing every time I tried to let out one of my Pokémon, and I cursed as I thought to myself, 'How am I gonna fight this thing if it keeps hiding and won't let me use my Pokémon?'

It was at this point that an epiphany hit me, and I called out to Kiawe, "Hey Kiawe, do I have to fight the Totem Pokémon? Can I knock it out some other way?" Kiawe looked to me in confusion as I dodged another swipe from the Totem Pokémon, and told me, "Well technically no, as long as you incapacitate it somehow you'll pass the trial. Why do you ask?"

I grinned at his answer and lowered my Bag on the ground as I told him, "You'll see." I then quickly dug through my Bag while I went through different Berry recipes in my head. I got the supplies I needed together and crushed a Pecha Berry and poked the pulp into a Potion before adding two drops of Cheri juice and one drop of Oran. I then screwed the Potion back shut and shook it up to mix it all together. With a mischievous grin, I held my new spray at the ready, and as the Totem Pokémon burst out of the bushes and tried to claw me again, I sprayed the reptile in the face as it went by.

The Totem Pokémon didn't show any reaction to the spray as it hid and ran out again, and I gave it another spray as it tried to attack me once more. This continued for a few more passes as the Pokémon ran out and tried to attack me and I sprayed it in the face with my concoction. As time went on, the time between attacks grew and the Pokémon tried less to harm me and more simply to touch me. Eventually, the time came when the Totem Pokémon ran into the bushes and didn't come back out, the reptile seeming to disappear as a few minutes went by without any attacks.

Knowing that it was done trying to hurt me, I set my spray bottle on the ground and started to strip out of my clothes, sliding my shorts and panties down my legs to reveal my flaccid penis. I then pulled my top over my head to reveal my breasts to anyone who cared to see them, leaving my hat on as I moaned and ran my hands over my torso.

I gave my tits a squeeze before moving one hand down to stroke my cock, moaning and biting my bottom lip as I groped my left breast. My shaft rapidly came to life as I pumped myself, and I could smell a sweet and spicy scent coming from the bushes. "This may not have been the best strategy." Kiawe told me from the sidelines, having already realized my plan. Not taking my hand off my cock, I asked him breathily, "Yeah? A-And why's that?"

Just then, the Totem Pokémon stepped out of the bushes, panting as it watched me pleasure myself. I could see that it was female from the dripping wet cunt that had opened up between its legs, and the sweet and spicy smell intensified as Kiawe told me, "Because Salazzle produce a lust toxin that makes people so horny the lose all control, and they're known to be sadistic." My eyes widened at his words, and I had a half a second to realize that my plan had backfired on me before Salazzle pounced, leaping onto me and pinning me on my back.

I cried out as the Totem Pokémon bit down on my shoulder, piercing my skin with its fangs and injecting its poison into me. Instantly, heat blossomed in my stomach, and a blush worked its way onto my cheeks as my cock hardened to the point of pain. I whimpered in the Salazzle's grip as she withdrew her jaws and hissed in my face, and gasped in surprise as the Poison-Type flipped us over, laying me on top of her before she crossed her legs across my back, keeping me locked in place.

Salazzle rubbed her cunt over my cock to slicken it with her juices as she pressed my arms into my torso, her long fingers allowing her to grasp me and keep my arms pinned. I moaned as she held me in place, and rocked my hips desperately as she continued to tease my cock. Salazzle apparently didn't appreciate this, as she hissed and dragged her claws over my back, making me gasp as she scratched me not quite enough to draw blood but to make the marks throb after a few moments.

In our current position, I gained a new appreciation for the height difference between us, Salazzle standing head and shoulders above me. Although I knew I could probably break out of her grip if I tried, I was in no state to even if I wasn't horny enough to fuck a Cacturne. I moaned as the Totem Pokémon coated my shaft in her juices, and blushed as she brought her tail up to prod at my lips.

I knew what the Salazzle wanted, and opened my mouth obediently to let her thrust it inside and start to pump in and out, making me moan as she slid her tail in and out of my mouth. After a few more moments, I gasped in pleasure and shuddered as Salazzle decided I was slick enough and slid my cock into her pussy. I groaned at how tight she was despite her size relative to me, and started to move my hips back and forth. This brought a hiss from her however, and she harshly raked her claws down my back, making me wince as she drew blood.

I ceased my movements and focused on her tail in my mouth, starting to bob my head on her appendage. This again drew anger from her however, as she hissed loudly and let go of one of my arms to slash down my back with the tips of her claws, making me gasp out in pain as she clawed me. I trembled as I laid still in her grip, the Salazzle growling for a few minutes before starting to push me in and out of her cunt with her legs again, her walls gripping my cock as she churred in pleasure.

It then hit me what she wanted out of me, and my eyes widened as I thought to myself, 'She wants to be in complete control! She doesn't want me to move at all.' Salazzle groaned and huffed with pleasure as she essentially used me as a dildo, and I blushed as her tail thrust in and out of my mouth, starting to tickle the back of my throat at this point. I had never thought about having sex like this before, but I had to admit it wasn't bad aside from the gashes on my back. Salazzle churred as she fucked herself with my cock and thrust her tail into my mouth, bucking her hips to take more of me into her as I moaned at the tightness of her cunt.

Salazzle didn't seem to mind my vocalizations, and groaned with pleasure as she started to constrict and loosen her pussy around me as I let out a groan of my own at the new stimulation. Suddenly, she withdrew her tail from my mouth, and I lay in confusion for a moment until she moved it to press against my anus. I blushed as she prodded at my backdoor with her tail, and gasped out as she started to push it in, breaching my sphincter easily and sliding herself into my rectum.

Once she had inserted at least seven inches of her tail inside me, Salazzle withdrew it and started again, picking up speed as she did so until she was actively fucking me with her tail. I moaned as she plunged her tail in and out of my ass, and she growled with pleasure as she used her jaw to tip my head down to lay on her chest, directing me to her nipple. I didn't do anything for a moment until she growled lowly and squeezed my sides, telling me she wanted me to suck on her tit.

I obeyed her with a blush and started to suck her breast as she continued to fuck herself with my cock, and moaned in surprise as liquid splashed onto my tongue, making me pause. Salazzle growled again, telling me to keep sucking as she started to fuck herself harder. I followed her wishes and started to suckle on her teat, drawing her milk into my mouth and swallowing once I had a mouthful.

Instantly, I moaned out as my cock hardened even further and my body felt like it would combust at any moment. Unnatural arousal gripped me as I took my mouth off of Salazzle's nipple and panted, but she was quick to tell me to return, growling threateningly as she gripped my ass with her claws. I latched onto Salazzle's tit once again and started sucking, feeling her milk fill my mouth. The taste of the milk was unusual however, as it was hot and slightly peppery on my tongue, and made my mouth tingle as I swallowed another mouthful.

A pulse of heat suffused through my body as I moaned and realized that she wasn't feeding me milk, but her venom instead, and I suckled desperately, craving the toxic nectar as she used my body for her pleasure. I drank from her as she thrust my cock into herself and her tail into my ass, and moaned at each wave of lust the poison brought me. My body trembled as heat gripped my senses, and I felt like I might melt as she dominated me.

Salazzle churred with pleasure as I suckled her venom, she fucked her cunt with my cock, and buried her tail in my ass, and started to increase her pace as she bucked her hips. I could see the signs of her orgasm, and mentally sighed with relief as I realized I would soon have my own release. Salazzle grew more and more frantic with her thrusts, and started to growl with pleasure as she neared the edge.

I could feel myself start to cum as well, and trembled in desperation as I nursed from her harder, but before I could cum, I felt her constrict around me, and she howled as she hilted my cock inside her and held it there. Salazzle's juices splashed around me as she came, and I groaned as I neared the edge but couldn't reach it, and the Totem Pokémon relaxed after a few moments and started panting as she apparently finished. I was bewildered at this point, and thought to myself, 'She thinks she can just grab me, claw my back, and then work me up with her venom and leave me like that?! Oh, HELL no!'

As Salazzle relaxed her grip, I pushed her arms out and grabbed her wrists with one hand before wriggling myself out of her grasp, flipping her over and straddling her butt as I kept a hold of her wrists, moving her tail out of the way. Salazzle squirmed and hissed in outrage, but I was in no mood for it as I told her, "Shut it! I don't give a shit if you want to get rough or to take control, but you're not just going to pump me full of lust venom and run off! Apparently no one ever taught you how to fuck, so now I'm going to have to do it!"

At that, I adjusted my hips and slammed my cock into her ass, punching through her sphincter and making her roar as I started to thrust in and out of her rectum as hard as I could. I groaned at the tightness of her ass, and growled out to her, "Fuck you've got a tight ass. Doesn't surprise me to be honest, of course a lizard as selfish as you wouldn't know how to have REAL sex." I slammed my hips into hers as I spoke, thrusting in and out of her roughly with no regard for her pleasure. I quickly realized how hypocritical I was being however, and lowered my free hand to thrust my fingers inside her cunt as I fucked her.

Suddenly, Salazzle started squirming like crazy, bucking and jerking herself around to try to throw me. I growled at her attempts to free herself and withdrew my fingers from her cunt to smack her in the side of her head, stunning her and making her go limp as I berated the Totem Pokémon, "Quit squirming and take it! This wouldn't even be happening if you weren't such a greedy fuck, so take your fucking medicine already!"

I groaned my pleasure to the Pokémon as I fucked her ass, and returned my hand to her pussy to finger her roughly. I worked my fingers inside her, plunging first two and then three into her cunt and making her growl dazedly at the pleasure. I smirked at hearing this and increased my pace, fucking her butt harder and faster, moaning at the feeling of her anal walls squeezing my shaft. Despite how rough I was with her, I made sure to give her plenty of pleasure as well, and started working a fourth finger inside the reptile.

I could only keep this up for so long however, and felt my testicles constrict as I groaned, telling Salazzle, "Get ready bitch, because I'm about to cum in your greedy ass!" As I finished my sentence, I felt pleasure overtake my body, and cried out as I started frantically fucking the reptile's ass, my cock jumping and shooting cum into her rectum as I thrust through my orgasm.

I didn't slow down as I finished cumming however, and continued to thrust inside her as I berated her, "See how I'm not just cumming once and ditching you? That's because I know how to fuck!" I groaned as my afterglow mixed with the pleasure of fucking Salazzle into the ground, and panted as I continued thrusting into her. Salazzle trembled as I fucked her tailhole, and I slowly felt her buck into me, meeting my thrusts as my hips slammed into hers.

I smirked upon noticing this and asked her, "Oh, so the big bad lizard decided to stop being selfish, huh?" Salazzle didn't respond as she panted and thrust back into me, making me groan at the increased pleasure it brought. Meanwhile, I was still pumping my fingers in and out of her cunt, and grinned as I started working in my thumb, Salazzle groaning as I did so. Soon enough, I was thrusting my entire hand into the Totem Pokémon, fisting her as she worked her hips to meet mine.

The lust venom was still at work within my body, sending lust pulsing through my frame even as I dominated Salazzle. I groaned as I felt my cock pulse again, and bit my lower lip as I started thrusting into Salazzle's tailhole with all my strength, cracking the ground beneath us. As I felt myself get close to the edge, I told the Pokémon, "Get ready, because I'm about to pump you full of so much spunk you'll be tasting it for a week!" I groaned as I finished my sentence, and hilted myself in her tailhole before I cried out, shooting seed into Salazzle's rectum and making her roar as she came herself, her love canal squeezing my forearm as I thrust it inside her.

My body was alive with pleasure as I came, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as ropes of cum shot forth from my cock and into Salazzle's ass. After a few moments, I could feel my orgasm come to an end, and panted as I felt my body relax. My breath was ragged as I finally felt myself start to go soft, and I withdrew myself from the reptile's anus, leaving it gaping and with my seed leaking from it. It was then that I remembered that I was in a trial, and turned my head to see Kiawe and the Hiker standing with shocked looks on their faces.

I chuckled awkwardly as I released Salazzle, and her claws flopped to the ground as her own orgasm ended and she fell unconscious. I got to my feel shakily and panted out, "Well, she's incapacitated." I kicked Salazzle lightly for emphasis, the Totem Pokémon not responding in her current state. After a moment, Kiawe hesitantly said, "Well… I guess you're right. Still, I'd advise against doing that in the future."

I nodded to him and replied, "Got it. Anyway, I passed the trial, right?" Kiawe nodded with a blush as I redressed, wincing as my still-bleeding cuts glued my top to my back, and came up to me as he stated, "With your keen senses, you were able to see even fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokémon with ease, albeit in an… unusual way. It was carrying a Firinium Z, and it now belongs to you."

Kiawe then handed me a red Z-Crystal, which I accepted with a gracious smile and tucked into my bag as he continued, "This is how you use the Fire-Type Z-Power!" He then demonstrated the pose for the Fire-Type Z-Move and thanked the Marowak, which had just come back from the bushes after apparently fucking each other, before telling me, "For when you meet a Pokémon that you would like to make your companion, take these!"

He then handed me ten Quick Balls, and I tucked them into my Bag after thanking him as he exclaimed, "And there's more! You can now use the Ride Pokémon Charizard. He will lend you his strength, and you will be able to go anywhere you have been in an instant." I grinned with excitement at that, for more reason than one. I've had many a fantasy about taking a Charizard's cock, but a twinge between my legs told me that I should probably hold off on enacting them.

Kiawe took my Ride Pager and registered Charizard in the device before handing it back to me, and stated, "The Firinium Z… you should show it to the Trial Guide outside the captain's barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to do our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokémon, and the true nature of Z-Power… The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!" He then turned away from me and started dancing with his Marowak, and I walked down the mountain towards my next goal. "I need a Salazzle." I muttered to myself, determined to capture one of my own.

Once I reached the tall grass, I looked through the Rotom Dex to find that Salazzle evolve from a Pokémon known as Salandit, and that they were exclusively female. I picked up a Zygarde Cell and a Charcoal on my way down the mountain, the latter of which I gave to Bara to replace his Quick Claw. I then dealt with the Trainer waiting for me and set off looking for a female Salandit.

While we were battling, Lilith learned Hex, which replaced her Astonish, and I found a TM for Rock Tomb before I finally spotted a female Salandit. I grinned broadly and threw one of my new Quick Balls at the Pokémon, the sphere rocking three times and sounding out to let me know the capture was successful before it disappeared. I decided to give her the name Cynder and to get acquainted with her on Route 8 before I remembered something, and smacked my forehead at my forgetfulness. I then quickly moved into some bushes and relieved myself, not wanting to get an infection later on.

Once I was done, I left the mountain and went back to Royal Avenue to heal my Pokémon. I also got treatment for myself, a doctor sealing the wounds on my back with the human equivalent of a Potion. Once that was done, I went back onto Route 7 and showed the trail guide my Firinium Z. She then congratulated me and opened the way through, letting me know that Mallow was waiting for me in a place called Lush Jungle. I took note of the location and walked into Route 8, noticing a strange-looking portable building with a Zygarde Cell nearby.

After I picked up the Cell, I was about to walk by the building when I heard a voice behind me exclaim, "You there!" I turned to the source to see a blond man wearing a grey lab coat, strange gloves with computer keys on them that he was typing on as he walked, and blue glasses with a frame that looped around his head.

I looked to the man in surprise as he approached, and when he reached me, he said, "Oh, pardon my intrusion. I'm a scientist, you see. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is 'Bringing out the potential of Pokémon.' And what brings out the full power of Pokémon is…" Colress' hands ceased typing on his gloves as he trailed off, and his gaze turned down slightly as he continued with a forlorn smile, "I believe that is – the bond they share with their Trainers!"

He looked back up and his smile was friendly but seemed fake as he told me, "And thus my attention is drawn to Trainers like yourself… Trainers bound to their Pokémon through the power of the Z-Ring!" He then seemed to catch himself, and told me, "Come to think of it, I never asked your name." I gave him a cautious smile in response and asked, "It's Luna. So you're studying the Z-Ring?" "Luna. I'll remember that name. Here, let me give you this TM to apologize for interrupting your island challenge." Colress told me, not acknowledging my question. He then handed me a TM for Flame Charge.

"That move should come in handy, especially as you're battling with the totem in Lush Jungle." He told me, then looked upwards as his hands continued typing and muttered to himself, "Z-Power… Is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega Ring?" He then turned back to look at me and told me, "Apparently, there are uninhabited islands for Pokémon called Poké Pelago here in Alola. This region is fascinating! I believe I'll stay here a while. And I hope to see you again soon."

Colress then walked past me and down Route 8, leaving me standing by the portable building. Once he was gone, a shiver went over my body and my knees felt week as I muttered to myself, "That guy was so fucking CREEPY!" I breathed a sigh of relief and took a moment to collect myself as I thought, 'That guy… It was like he didn't even see me as a person. Like… like I was some sort of specimen.' I took a few deep breaths and looked around the Route to try and calm myself. I doubted the portable would be pleasant and I really didn't need anything else giving me the willies, so I decided to skip it and see what kind of Pokémon are around.

"But first…" I muttered to myself, taking out Cynder's Poké Ball and tossing it upwards to release her. The Salandit shook herself and looked up at me cautiously, nonverbally asking me why I had let her out. I smiled to the Pokémon and told her, "Hi there! I just wanted to make sure you were OK with coming on my island challenge with me." Her eyes widened at that and she tilted her head to the side for a moment before looking me over and nodding. My smile widened as I asked her, "Great! Is Cynder good for your name?" Cynder once again looked surprised, but she nodded regardless.

I nodded myself and said to her, "Great! Now before we start training, I was wondering if you wanted to 'consummate' our new relationship." I gave her a wink with the word 'consummate' and Cynder got a reptilian grin and nodded to me a third time. I licked my lips and picked her up before running down a small path behind the portable, finding a small section of land at the end that was thankfully empty.

I set my Bag down and dropped to my knees before holding Cynder against the wall and rubbing over the slit where her vagina was hidden. The dual-Type churred in pleasure as I rubbed her crotch until her insides opened up to me, and I licked my lips in anticipation before dragging my tongue over her labia. I moaned as I tasted her insides, and started lapping at her pussy as her juices started to flow, and flow they did.

Cynder's vagina continually leaked fluid as I ate her out, coating my tongue and spreading over my face. I had no objections however, and moaned as I swallowed them, licking my lips at the spicy taste of her juices. It was then that I made a discovery, two in fact. First, the lust toxin that Salandit and Salazzle produce is present in their juices, and two, it's a lot stronger than their milk. I gasped out as I felt my body temperature skyrocket, and sweat beaded on my forehead as I trembled with arousal, my cock hardening in a matter of seconds inside my shorts.

I panted as my body grew hot, and set Cynder on the ground before hurriedly removing my clothing, sighing with relief as my cock was freed. I then dove back into Cynder's pussy, making her groan as I lapped at her furiously. I let out a groan of my own as I tasted her intoxicating nectar, her juices igniting my skin and making my eyes roll into the back of my head. I moaned into her cunt as I ate her out, and my cock pulsed as I swallowed another mouthful of her juices.

I shuddered as I drank her toxin, and a blush worked onto my cheeks and started to spread over my body as I licked Cynder's pussy. I moaned continuously at her taste, and whimpered as her claws gripped my hair. A fire sparked in my belly as I started to tremble, my arousal climbing to levels I had never felt before, and desperate for more, I plunged my tongue deep into Cynder's snatch. She growled and shuddered at this, kneading my head with her claws as I thrashed my tongue inside her love canal.

I gathered more of her juices in my mouth and swallowed once I couldn't hold any more, and my world exploded in pleasure as I screamed into my Pokémon's pussy, shooting cum onto the ground as I came with no touch to either my ass or my cock. Cynder growled in pleasure and pressed her cunt into my mouth as she came herself, her juices gushing down my throat in an orgasmic flood as her pussy rippled around my tongue.

I was barely aware of myself as I swallowed her venomous juices, and screamed out again as my skin was set ablaze, feeling like I was being burned alive as the toxin spread through my system. Eventually, Cynder's orgasm slowed and came to a stop, and I withdrew my tongue as I panted, feeling my lust take over and my mind start to slip away. Desperately, I grabbed my belt and tore my Poké Balls off of it, releasing my team in five bursts of white light and pressing my tits into the ground as I presented myself to them. As I could feel my instincts taking over, the last coherent thought I had was that I would be very, very sore once I came out of my haze.

And that is the end of the chapter. I originally intended it to include Mallow's trial, but it ran a bit long so I decided to end it here. Feel free to leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter! IndigoWerewolf out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

"Ow." I muttered to myself, feeling myself come out of my lust haze. I blinked slowly, my senses returning to tell me that I was lying on my back. I sat up with a groan and hissed at the pain in my ass, rubbing my lower back as I looked around. I could see Bara laying exhausted next to me, and Somnus and Lilith were motionless, panting, and joined at the crotch a few feet away.

Shon and Lyra were similarly coupled together, but the two were still thrusting weakly. Finally, Cynder was at my side, cuddling into my leg. I smiled to the dual-Type and rubbed her head gently, causing her to chur in pleasure. I could see from her pussy that she had been fucked more than once while I was out, and looking around, it looked like everyone had done it with each other at some point.

Cynder looked up to me with a sleepy gaze and grinned, cuddling herself further into me. I smiled at the reptile and scratched her neck as I told her, "I don't think I'll be doing that too often." Cynder chuckled at that and got up to stretch, and I did the same gingerly, my legs shaking from whatever I had done in my haze. I rubbed my ass as it continued to send waves of pain through my body, and dug through my Bag until I got out a bottle of water and an Oran Berry, swallowing the Berry and washing it down with the water.

I drained the bottle quickly and sighed at the relief it brought, then cleaned myself out as best I could before I sat down to let Shon and Lyra finish and the others pick themselves up. One by one, my team got up and stretched, taking the water I offered them and Cynder letting me clean her pussy out. I knew Lilith would be okay without it, since as a Ghost-Type she can just absorb any spunk that was shot into her completely. The same couldn't be said of my other two females however, and I made a mental note to help Cynder and Lyra more thoroughly the next time we stopped at a Center, then added Somnus to the list after I saw his leaking tailhole.

I returned them once they were as clean as they were going to get and sat down to wait for Shon and Lyra to cum. Suddenly, they both shuddered, and I could see watery spunk leak out of the Normal/Fairy Type around Shon's cock. I walked up to the two as they started panting and separated them, pulling Lyra off of Shon and letting them rest for a moment before I took out another water bottle and dumped half of its contents onto Shon.

Shon sighed with relief as the water poured over him and was quickly absorbed into his skin, reinvigorating the Water-Type as he got to his feet. I smiled at him and told the amphibian, "Don't worry, I know you're a freshwater Pokémon. I'm not throwing you in the ocean anytime soon." Shon cried out in gratitude at that and let me return him to his Poké Ball before I attended to Lyra.

I took her in one hand and held the water bottle up to her lips with the other, letting her drink her fill before pulling it away as she let out a sigh of relief. I smiled to her as she cried out in gratitude before setting the water down and lifting her up to my face and planting my mouth over her cunt, eating her out and drinking down the cum Shon had packed into her pussy.

Lyra squirmed as I cleaned her, and sighed with relief as I pulled away. I set her back on the ground and swallowed the cum I had gotten from her before returning her to her Poké Ball, then getting redressed to move on.

As I was about to put my panties back on, I jumped as I remembered something, and walked over to relieve myself against the cliff face. Once that was done, I finished getting dressed and got back onto Route 8, noting that by the position of the sun that it was still late evening. I then took some time to train Cynder, bringing her up to around the same level as the rest of my team. I made sure to battle a few of the Trainers in addition to various wild Pokémon, letting her fight against stronger opponents.

I picked up a few items and Berries from around the Route, and once Cynder was caught up with the rest of the team we moved on. I found a hotel next to a Pokémon Center, and made note of both facilities for later. I also battled a couple of golfers, and once we went back to training some of the team learned new moves, but the biggest surprise came right after we finished battling a wild Pokémon.

Once the Trumbeak we had been fighting fell, Shon cheered in victory before being engulfed in white light. I caught my breath at the sight and watched as his form shifted and grew until he finished his transformation, crying out as the light was dispelled. Shon was now considerably bigger and had lost his tail and mouth but had gained a pair of arms and nostrils.

I looked on in wonder as Shon tested out his new limbs, and breathed out, "Shon, you evolved into Poliwhirl!" Shon looked to me and smiled as best he could before jumping in excitement. I crouched down and ran my hand over his head between his eyes. Shon cried out as I pet him, and I gave him a kiss on the forehead before telling him, "I'm glad you were able to evolve, Shon. We can test out your new form later, but for now we should get going."

Shon cried out in agreement and I returned him to his Poke Ball before deciding we had trained enough and walked down to the end of Route 8. I then stopped at the Pokémon Center and healed my team before walking off to delve into Lush Jungle. As I did so however, something back on Route 8 caught my attention. I walked over to a patch of tall grass that was rustling gently, a tuft of pink fur visible through the gaps.

Suddenly, something burst out of the grass and tackled me in the chest, knocking me to the ground and making me panic for a moment until I realized whatever was on my tits wasn't trying to hurt me. Rather, it was snuggling its head into my boobs, rubbing its head into the mounds and murring in comfort. I stared down at the Pokémon cuddling itself into me for a moment and looked it over, realizing that it was a Stufful. I had battled a few of them when I was training Cynder and the rest of my team, but none had seemed as affectionate as this one.

I smiled down at the Normal/Fighting Type and pet its head gently as I asked it, "Hi there, little guy. You lost?" Stufful looked up at me and shook its head negatively before encircling my chest with its paws, making me giggle and remark, "Usually Pokémon don't get this cuddly with me until they've already fucked my brains out." Just then, I heard a chuckle come from my pocket, and Rotom flew out and gave me an awkward look as he told me, "Uh, yeah, about that… He kinda has."

I tilted my head in confusion at the Pokedex before asking him, "What? What are you talking about?" Rotom sighed at my question and told me, "Just look." His screen then started playing a video, specifically one of me being taken from behind by Bara. My eyes widened as I watched, and I saw that my pupils were heavily dilated. 'This must be from when I was hopped up on lust poison.' I thought to myself, and kept watching as Bara came in my ass.

Just then, a Stufful wandered in and watched the sight for a few moments. I recognized it as the one currently cuddling into my chest, and kept watching as its cock grew hard until Bara climbed off, I presented myself to it and the two of us started fucking on-screen. I blushed as I looked down at the Pokémon on my chest, and Rotom turned the video off. He had a dark blue blush of his own as he told me, "It goes on like that for a while, but… Yeah."

I sighed as I looked down to the Stufful and rubbed its head, asking, "I guess that explains why he's so friendly, but why is he here now?" In response, Stufful jumped off me and started pawing at my belt, looking up at me as he patted the Poké Balls there. I understood what he was trying to tell me, and grinned at the Pokémon as I asked him, "I get it. You want to join my team, don't you?" Stufful nodded vigorously at my question, and I giggled and took an empty Poké Ball out of my Bag, telling him, "Alright then, welcome aboard."

Stufful jumped up and gave out a cry of joy at that and I tapped his head with the sphere, which absorbed him in a stream of white light and shook three times before letting out the familiar ding that told me he was captured. Almost immediately, the Poké Ball disappeared, but I used Rotom to add him to my team and let him out. He smiled as he saw me again, and I asked, "How do you like the name Ursus?" Ursus cried out in agreement, and I giggled and told him, "Alright then, welcome to the team."

I then returned him and stopped at the Pokémon Center to stock up on Potions before I continued back on my path, walking up to the entrance to Lush Jungle. I looked up at the captain's arch and took a deep breath before walking through, officially starting my third trial on Akala Island. I walked into the forest and came to a fork in the road with Mallow waiting for me in the middle. The verdette smiled as she saw me approach, and told me, "Thanks for stopping by! Welcome to Lush Jungle, my trial grounds!"

Her smile turned flirtatious as she continued, "I knew it from the first moment I saw you… You're made of only the finest ingredients! That's why I'm gonna have you help me out – er, I mean take my trial." "You are after all, chosen by Tapu Koko. It's not every day that someone gets a Sparkling Stone hand-delivered to them." Mallow then pointed out, dropping her flirty tone. "You're ready for this!" She told me.

She took a deep breath through and said, "Ah, the breath of the forest. I can already tell what today's special should be…" Mallow then got a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before nodding and telling me, "Definitely! My personal specialty: the Mallow Special! But to make it, I'm gonna need you to get four different ingredients for me." I nodded to her in agreement and she recited, "I need a Mago Berry, a Tiny Mushroom, a Revival Herb, and a Miracle Seed!"

I quickly ran through the properties of each of those items and grinned internally as I realized what they would do when combined. 'Mallow, you little minx.' I thought to myself, but my inner thoughts went unheard as she handed me a canvas bag and told me, "Here, use this Forage Bag to hold them. You don't want 'em to get mixed up with your own stuff, right? Anyway once you have them all, come back here and we'll start cooking."

"You got it." I told her, taking the bag and tying it to my belt. "Stoutland can help you find the ingredients. They're really great for finding things you can't see. Just open up your Ride Pager and select Stoutland Search." Mallow explained, and I nodded and told her, "I'll keep that in mind." Mallow smiled and nodded back, then exclaimed, "Now it's time for the trial of Mallow to begin!"

I grinned at her eagerness and walked off, taking Bara's Poké Ball in my hand. I was about to release him when I paused and thought to myself, 'You know, I really should start using my other Pokémon. Training is all well and good, but I can't just use Bara on every trial.' I then put Bara's Poké Ball back on my belt and let out Lycaon.

The Rock-Type blinked and shook his fur as he was let out of his Poké Ball, and I asked him, "Lycaon, I'm on a trial right now and I need to find some ingredients for the first part. Can you help me find them?" Lycaon nodded in agreement, and I smiled to him before we walked off on one of the paths. I was about to walk up the main path on the right before I saw that it branched off towards a tree with a multitude of mushrooms.

I grinned as I saw it, and Lycaon and I walked up to it before I crouched down. "Keep a look out for wild Pokémon, okay? I'm gonna try to find a Tiny Mushroom." I told Lycaon, and he nodded before starting to look around the forest in search of aggressive Pokémon. I quickly located and picked a Tiny Mushroom after a few moments, and put it in the bag Mallow gave me before standing up straight.

Just then, a Pokémon that I had never seen before jumped out from underneath the tree roots, making me yelp in surprise and call out, "Lycaon!" The canine's ears perked up at my call, and he whirled to face me and the fungus Pokémon before growling and running over to us. Lycaon quickly put himself between me and the new Pokémon as he growled aggressively, warning his opponent not to attack. I pulled out Rotom and quickly identified it as a Shiinotic.

The presumed Grass-Type didn't heed his threat, and used Mega Drain to almost knock him out, Lycaon stumbling as his energy was drained. Regardless, Lycaon leaped at the Pokémon, knocking it down and using Bite to damage it. The Dark-Type move didn't do much, but it did stun the fungus, letting Lycaon jump off and throw sand into its eyes with a Sand Attack before throwing a large stone, using Rock Throw to damage it.

The Shiinotic tried its best to attack Lycaon, but the canine continued to throw sand and stones while he darted about, blinding and confusing the fungus before pouncing, knocking it down for a second time and using Bite and Tackle until it was unconscious. I grinned broadly as I saw his victory, but it was quickly replaced by a look of surprise as I saw the white light of evolution engulf him. Lycaon started to grow and shift before my eyes, growing larger and slimmer until his transformation finally ended.

I looked to the canine in awe as I beheld his new form. Lycaon now bipedal and stood at my stomach height, but his legs were bent in a crouch so it was possible he was taller. His fur was red with a cream stomach, paws and face, and on his head were a few spikes of black fur that made him look like he had a Mohawk. I had a proud grin on my face as I ran up to him, and called out, "Lycaon, you evolved! I'm so…" I trailed off as I approached him and he started to growl lowly.

"Lycaon, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked him, concern in my voice. As I watched, he slowly turned around to face me to reveal he had no visible injuries, but he did have an angry look on his face. My eyes widened as he tensed up, and he charged at me with a snarl. Acting on instinct, I cocked back my fist and as he reached me, I punched him in the snout and sent him into the tree he had been fighting under.

As Lycaon lay stuck in the bark dazedly, I noticed the girthy erection he was sporting, and winced as I told him, "Sorry, it's kind of a reflex." I then returned him to his Poké Ball, resolving to let him out once I had settled down for the night so we can talk things over. Just then, I heard someone clear their throat a little ways away, and turned to see Mallow standing there with an awkward look on her face. I rubbed the back of my head as I asked her, "You uh… You saw that, didn't you?"

Mallow nodded to me and gave a small smile as she said, "Yeah. It's okay, I know sometimes Pokémon can get aggressive towards their Trainers, and it's not like you're supposed to just sit there while it's happening. Anyway, you've still got three ingredients to go." I nodded to her and let Somnus out of his Poké Ball before getting back on the main path and resuming my trial.

I taught Ursus Brick Break with a TM and resolved to train him after the trial since no wild Pokémon were jumping out at us before continuing on the path, finding a large tree that had a number of fallen Mago Berries on the ground. I went up to the base of the tree, but before I could grab one of the Berries, I heard a cry come from the tree, and looked up to see a small pink Pokémon leaping down at me.

I jumped back as it slashed the ground where my feet had been, and Rotom informed me that it was called a Fomantis before Somnus let out an agitated cry and shot a Psybeam at the attacking Pokémon. The smaller creature cried out in pain and threw three leaves at him in a Leafage attack in retaliation. Somnus gripped them with his psychic power and threw them back at his attacker before running towards it and slamming his head down in a Headbutt attack, knocking it out.

I grinned to Somnus and told him, "Thanks, Somnus." The Psychic-Type chuckled and gave me a grin before wincing, rubbing his lower back. I knew the source of the discomfort, and asked him, "A little sore there, huh buddy?" Somnus nodded with a blush and I smiled to him and told him, "It's okay, you go ahead and take a break. I'll call you out if I really need you."

Somnus smiled and cried out in gratitude at that, and I returned him to his Poké Ball before letting out Ursus, the Stufful letting out a delighted cry as he saw me. He jumped into my arms and snuggled into my chest, making me giggle before I set him down and asked him, "I appreciate the affection Ursus, but I'm in a trial right now. Can you help me out?"

Ursus nodded with a cry at my query, and I bent down to pick up a Mago Berry. I knew what Mallow was planning and so I made sure to grab the one that would make it the most effective, the Berry I picked up curled almost into a spiral. Once I had the Berry, Mallow walked up and told me, "Congrats on clearing the second part of the trial! Remember, you still need a Miracle Seed and a Revival Herb!" "Got it." I told the verdette as she left, and Ursus and I continued on the trial, backtracking onto the main path.

I found an area that was little more than a labyrinth of extremely tall grass and a TM for Grass Knot while I was stumbling around. Near the tree I had found the TM past, there was a patch of short and sparse grass, which seemed odd given the rest of the foliage. I immediately recognized the plants and compared each one before picking the Revival Herb that would suit Mallow's purpose best. As soon as the roots were above ground however, a Pokémon ran out of the maze of taller grass and slashed at me.

I barely managed to dodge and saw that it was another Fomantis before Ursus ran in and hit it with Brutal Swing, the Dark attack knocking it back. Fomantis growled as it was struck and used Growth, increasing in size for a moment before Ursus used Brick Break to hit it. Fomantis cried out in anger before throwing three Leafage leaves at him, dashing at the dual-Type and slashing at him as he was distracted.

Ursus growled as his face was attacked before roaring, running around and smacking everything in sight. My eyes widened as he growled in rage and tore down the grass around him. "What's wrong with Ursus?" I asked Rotom, and he flew out of my pocket and told me, "Yeah, that's kinda the not-so-nice thing about Stufful. If something gets them agitated, they completely fly off the handle." I watched as Fomantis hit Ursus with a Leafage attack, making him focus on the wild Pokémon and beat it into the ground.

"Man, he's got a worse temper than Lycaon and Bara combined." I muttered as Ursus moved on from the now-unconscious Fomantis and continued his rampage. "He's actually pretty level-headed as far as Stufful go. They usually don't cuddle so much." Rotom pointed out. This apparently made Ursus turn his focus on him, as he whirled around and charged.

Rotom returned to my pocket with a yelp, but I stood my ground and as Ursus approached me and pounced, I grabbed him and took him in my arms, hugging him against my chest. I sat down as the dual-Type thrashed in my arms, and made shushing noises in his ear as I rocked back and forth, hugging him to me tightly as I tried to calm him down. Eventually this seemed to have an effect, as he slowed in his struggles and finally relaxed, sighing as his anger left him. I smiled down to him and asked, "You okay?" Ursus then nodded with a sad smile and pressed his head into my tits with a whimper of shame.

"It's okay little guy, I'm not mad." I told him soothingly, and then added, "Let's just make sure to work on that temper in the future, okay?" Ursus nodded to me with a grateful grin, and we suddenly heard a voice say, "Awww, so cute!" We both turned our heads to see Mallow standing there with a wide grin on her face, and she giggled and told us, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, you've just got the Miracle Seed left." I knew I had one already but didn't say anything, hoping to find one that would make Mallow's concoction as strong as it could be.

The verdette left with a skip in her step, and I set Ursus down and stood up before we both left the grass maze. The two of us climbed a hill and found an area with a bunch of cracked rocks, and I sighed as I knew that I would need Tauros for this. I took the Ride Pager out of my pocket and turned it over in my hands, thinking to myself, 'I haven't used Tauros since I went nuts sucking his cock. I hope I can resist him.'

I sighed and called him out, finding myself on top of the bull instantaneously. I shuddered as his musk hit my nostrils, and could feel my cock hardening in my jumpsuit before I quickly charged him forward and destroyed the rocks. I sent Tauros away and shuddered, panted lightly as Ursus looked on in confusion. I waited for my arousal to cool down and told him with a slight smile, "Long story. I'll explain later. Anyway, let's find that Miracle Seed."

Ursus nodded with a cry and I walked over to a crater one of the boulders had exposed before crouching down, finding it filled with a multitude of Miracle Seeds. I quickly located the one that would best serve Mallow's purpose and retrieved it, tucking it into the pouch with the other ingredients before dodging an attack that didn't come. I looked around in confusion at the lack of a Pokémon trying to attack us and shrugged as Mallow walked up to me.

"That's a great Miracle Seed! It should work well in the Mallow Special." She told me, and explained, "Miracle Seeds are bursting with nutrition. They're practically a gift from the jungle! Anyway, now that you've gotten everything, let's head back to the entrance of the jungle so that we can start cooking!" I nodded with a grin and walked off ahead of Mallow, knowing that she was staring at my ass the whole way.

Once we reached the entrance of the jungle, Mallow told me, "Okay, now that we've gotten all the ingredients, we just need…" Mallow trailed off as she spotted something behind me, and I turned to see Kiawe and Lana walking towards us. As he approached us, Kiawe told the verdette, "I brought the Thick Club and the Rare Bone that you asked for." "And I brought the Fresh Water and the Rocky Helmet." Lana added as they reached us.

Mallow broke out into a wide grin as they showed her their ingredients, and told us all, "Thanks, you two! Now we've got everything we need! You're up, Luna! We're gonna cook up a storm and lure out the Totem Pokémon!" I nodded to her and she took out a mat out from her Bag and rolled it out. I then took the ingredients out of the bag she had given me and lined them up next to Kiawe's and Lana's. "Mago Berry, check! Tiny Mushroom, check! Revival Herb, check! And Miracle Seed, check!" Mallow listed off, then nodded and remarked, "Perfect! Now it's time to make the Mallow Special!"

"The aroma of this dish will draw the Totem Pokemon right to us! You ready?" Mallow asked me, and I nodded before sitting cross-legged in front of the mat. Lana then took the Rocky Helmet and set it upside-down to act as a bowl before pouring the Fresh Water in it. Mallow tossed in the ingredients one by one, and Kiawe handed me the Thick Club and Rare Bone. "Now go ahead and pound it all into a pulp! Don't hold back, Luna!" She told me.

I knew that if I didn't, I would most likely break the Rocky Helmet, but regardless I nodded with determination and went to work. I took the Rare Bone in my left hand and the Thick Club in my right before using both to pulverize the ingredients I had gathered. I broke up the Mago Berry and Tiny Mushroom up into large and then smaller chunks, then ground up the Revival Herb and Miracle Seed. Finally, I mixed them all together and continued to break them all up until the Rocky Helmet contained a sweet green goo.

Once it had reached its desired consistency, the Mallow Special gained a strong aroma that pervaded our entire area of the jungle. I took a few deep breaths through my nose and thought to myself, 'Perfect. This'll lure the Totem Pokémon and hopefully there'll be enough left over for me and Mallow to share.'

As the Mallow Special was completed, I could feel someone watching me from the underbrush, and stood up before looking behind me to see a pink Pokémon that was slightly taller than me! Rotom identified it as a Lurantis as it cried out and slashed at me. I dodged backwards and Ursus growled by my feet as Lurantis held a ready stance, hissing lightly. Suddenly, it darted forward and swiped its blades at me once again, and I ducked and slammed my fist into its gut. Lurantis cried out in pain as it was knocked backwards, and Ursus cried out and ran at it before using Brick Break to stun it.

I rushed at the Totem Pokémon to take advantage of its vulnerability, but it hissed and swiped at me as I reached it. My eyes widened as I realized it was a feint, and dodged to my left as its right blade sliced the air next to me. Not a moment later, I cried out in pain as its left blade tore into my left arm above the elbow, cutting through my flesh and sending blood flying to the floor of the jungle. 'A double feint?!' I thought to myself in astonishment, and backed away to assess the Lurantis. It hissed lightly as it held its blades in front of its face protectively, not taking its eyes off me as it used quick swipes to deflect Ursus' attacks.

'She's pretty crafty.' I thought to myself as we circled each other. I could see Ursus getting worked up into another tantrum out of the corner of my eye, and stopped circling as I nodded to myself and made a decision. "Take a break, Ursus. I'll handle this." I told the dual-Type, and he turned to me with a questioning cry. I smiled to him and nodded before taking his Poké Ball off my belt, and he nodded in turn and let me return him without objections. I then quickly minimized the sphere and replaced it on my belt before turning back to face Totem Lurantis.

The Grass-Type was still hissing as it regarded me with cold calculating eyes, and the two of us continued our circling of each other, walking slowly in a ring and neither of us letting the other get any closer.

We could only do this for so long however, and we both knew it. Suddenly, Lurantis dashed forward, holding its blades out defensively but ready to strike. I held my ground as it ran towards me, and as it swung both blades at my head, I grabbed them both in my hands and kicked the Totem Pokémon in the chest. Lurantis hissed as I struck it and struggled to get away, its blades slicing into my hands, but I gripped them hard and snapped a kick to its groin.

I felt from the strike that she was female, but nonetheless the blow made her double over in pain and cry out. I took the opportunity to pull her forward and head-butt the Grass-Type, smacking my forehead into hers. Lurantis tugged her blades away from me as the move genuinely stunned her, and I let go of her arms. Lurantis stumbled backwards from her own momentum, and I rushed forward to tackle her. We were both sent to the ground, but I quickly scrambled to my feet and grabbed Lurantis, picking her up by one shoulder and one leg as I turned in place.

I grunted as I stepped in a circle, and after a few rotations I let go of the Totem Pokémon and threw her into a tree. Lurantis flew through the air and impacted with the trunk with a crunch, and I winced as I saw her crumple to the ground. I panted as I walked up to her and nudged her with my foot, hoping that she was okay. I sighed in relief as I saw her leg twitch, and turned to the three captains before telling them, "I… I think I won."

Mallow broke out into a grin at that, and told me, "It sure looks like it. Although you might want to go to the Pokémon Center before you start celebrating." I looked to my injured arm and hands with a wry grin, and told her, "Yeah, I guess so." Mallow giggled and told me, "Still, you passed the trial. This belongs to you."

The verdette then walked up to me and handed me a green Z-Crystal, telling me, "That Grassium Z should be a big help on your island challenge. Come back after you're all patched up and I'll show you how to use it." I nodded in agreement and tucked the Z-Crystal in my Bag before leaving the jungle and walking into the Pokémon Center.

My hands were healed with the same concoction they had used for my back, but the gash on my arm was too deep and needed stitches. It wasn't fun getting them, but the doctor assured me I would only need them for a few days. Once my arm was wrapped with gauze and I had healed my team, I made my way back into Lush Jungle. I hadn't even passed the archway however before Kiawe and Lana ran past me, both of them shouting about not drinking the Mallow Special after last time.

I snickered as I saw them swiftly retreat, and walked into the jungle to see Mallow sitting forlornly with her bowl of Mallow Special. "What's wrong?" I asked the verdette, feigning ignorance of the true nature of her concoction. Mallow looked up to face me as I approached, and gave me a sad smile as she replied, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just…" Mallow sighed as she looked back down at her dish and continued, "I just wish they'd want to eat my food."

I tilted my head in faked confusion as I sat down beside her, asking her, "What's wrong with it? Did it not come out right?" "No. It's just that… Well… I sort of have a bad track record with cooking. The last time they ate it, it burned their tongues so badly they couldn't taste anything for a week." Mallow replied glumly, and I smiled to her and told her, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." I then picked up a spoon and dipped it into the Mallow Special before raising it to my lips and drinking the dish.

I hummed as I tasted the stew, and told her, "It's great!" I drank another spoonful as she turned to me with astonishment and asked, "Really? You think so?" I nodded to her and replied, "I know so." Mallow blushed as I continued to drink, and told me humbly, "Well, I didn't really do much this time. After all, you were the one who gathered the ingredients and prepared the dish. I barely did anything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. This is your recipe, after all. That means that no matter who does what, even if you did nothing at all, then it's your food. You should be proud." I told her, and she giggled and blushed deeper as she took a spoon and joined me in drinking her special recipe.

After a few more spoonfuls, I got a blush of my own as heat suffused through my body. "Whoa." I muttered as a fire lit itself in my stomach. "Is everything okay?" Mallow asked me, and my breath started to deepen as I told her, "I… I feel… Hot." A grin broke out on Mallow's face as she told me, "Oh, that's okay. You must just be feeling the side effects." "Side effects?" I asked her, my body trembling as lust flowed through me.

Mallow nodded in affirmation and told me, "Yup! See, Mallow Special is harmless to Pokémon, but when humans drink it, it can a few… Let's just say, interesting effects." She drank another spoonful as I asked her, "What-What effects?" Mallow giggled and told me, "Oh don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. The first side effect is increased libido." She then sidled up to me and met my gaze with half-lidded eyes as she explained, "The next is a feeling of extreme submission." As soon as she finished her sentence, I felt deeply uncomfortable making eye contact with her and looked away from her, unable to meet her gaze.

Mallow chuckled in amusement at my discomfort, and I suddenly felt extremely small compared to her. Though I knew we were approximately the same height and I far out-matched her in strength, I felt that the verdette could simply say a word, and I would be putty in her hands. I gasped out as she reached around and grasped my breast, then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "And the last is extremely increased sensitivity, to the point where you'll cum from just one touch."

"But… But you drank it too." I told her softly, and she chuckled and told me, "True, but my body's used to it. Yours isn't." I shuddered as she continued to grope my breast, and I became increasingly aware of my clothes' presence on my body, feeling each article of clothing as if it were being pressed into my skin. My cock seemed to have the worst of it, as it rose in my shorts and started to ache, the mere shifting of my panties making it leak precum.

My breathing was ragged at this point, and Mallow suddenly asked me, "Hello, what have we here?" She then ran her hand down my stomach, setting my skin ablaze until she reached the waistband of my shorts. I let out a shuddering gasp as she asked me, "Do you want me to go further?"

I mewled at her words and whispered, "Yes." "What was that?" She asked me teasingly, and I exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, please keep going! I can't take it!" "That's better." Mallow cooed before gripping my cock through my shorts, shifting it to point upwards in my panties and making me gasp and buck my hips at the pleasure it brought.

My eyes rolled upwards as I felt her start to stroke me, running her hand over the underside of my shaft as she whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Just sit back and enjoy." I shuddered at her words, and closed my eyes as I told her, "Y-Yes, Ma'am." Mallow then hummed in approval and continued to stimulate me, running her hand over the bulge on the outside of my shorts and making me let out tiny gasps of pleasure and submission. I tensed up as she started to kiss and suck on my neck, laving her tongue over my skin and making sure that I would have a hickey later.

With the Mallow Special enhancing my sensitivity, it didn't take long for me to near the edge, and as I felt myself getting close, I whimpered out, "Ma'am, I… I'm going to-" I was cut off by my own gasp as I felt her suck on my pulse point, and she told me, "You're going to cum, aren't you? It's okay Pet, just let it out." Her words seemed to trigger something in me, as I immediately felt my body tense up and pleasure wrack my frame as I cried out, my cock twitching and shooting cum into my panties.

I shuddered as my cum soaked my undergarment and Mallow continued to stroke me through my orgasm, prolonging my pleasure and making me arch my back. Eventually I shot the last few strings of cum into my panties, and I started to pant as afterglow suffused through me. Mallow hummed behind me and instructed me, "Take off your clothes and lie on your back." The spell her food had me in rendered me helpless to resist even if I wanted to, and she backed away to disrobe herself and let me follow her orders.

Once we were both naked as the day we were born and I was on my back, Mallow took a hold of my cock again and stroked me to erection, making me shudder at the sensation of her hand touching me directly. Mallow let go of me once I was as hard as I could be and moved to straddle my face, telling me in a husky tone, "Be a good girl and make me feel good." I nodded to her submissively and she lowered her hips, but to my surprise she lowered her ass to my mouth instead of her pussy.

I was in no hurry to disobey her, so I simply opened my mouth and circled her anus with my tongue. Mallow moaned as I started to lave my tongue over her backdoor, feeling it loosen up and relax. "You know, it doesn't feel right to have you do this while I'm not doing anything for you." She remarked, and shifted to rest her full weight on my head, enveloping my face in her cheeks as she lifted her feet to stroke my cock. I moaned and started to lick her asshole faster as she stroked the soles of her feet over my shaft, and she moaned in turn and remarked, "Good girl."

I felt warmth run through me at her compliment, and raised my hands to squeeze and rub over her butt. Mallow moaned again at this but batted my hands away when I reached for her pussy, telling me, "Maybe another time, Pet." I didn't object to the name she had given me, and even shuddered as it sent me even deeper into submission to the verdette. Instead I simply continued to grope her ass and lick over her sphincter, feeling it continue to loosen.

Mallow continued to stroke my cock with her feet as I ate her ass out, and after a few moments I wriggled my tongue into her rectum, thrashing it around inside her and doing as much as I could to stimulate her. She moaned deeply at this, and I felt a tremor run through her body. 'Looks like Ma'am has an anal fetish.' I thought to myself, and suddenly felt her start to stroke me faster. I squirmed as her toes ran over the head of my cock, and my eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure.

Mallow and I continued on like this for another quarter hour, her stroking my cock with her feet and me licking the inside of her ass, before she suddenly seized up and came, her sphincter tightening around my tongue and her pussy squirting her juices onto my collarbone. As she came, Mallow stroked me faster and faster until I was sent spiraling into my own orgasm, crying out as I shot my cum over her feet.

Mallow and I trembled with pleasure as our bodies constricted each other, me squeezing her ass and her gripping my cock tightly with her feet until we both relaxed, Mallow falling backward as we panted with afterglow. She picked herself up after a few moments, and I looked to her with half-lidded eyes and asked submissively, "Did I please you, Ma'am?" Mallow grinned at my question and told me, "You definitely did, Pet. But now I think it's time to get to the main event."

I nodded to her wordlessly and turned onto my front as she got a vivid green double-ended dildo out of her Bag. I got onto my hands and knees as she did the same behind me. I waited for her to penetrate me with her toy, but instead I felt something cold press inside it not even an inch and squirt some kind of slippery, cold liquid inside me. I winced at the unexpected sensation and Mallow remarked, "Can't have you getting hurt now, can we?"

Though I knew the question was rhetorical, I couldn't help but respond, "No, Ma'am." Mallow giggled at my words and I felt her run her hands over my butt as she said to herself, "Such a nice ass. So big and soft, I can't resist it." I then felt her bite down onto my left cheek, and cried out as she dug her teeth into my flesh. She let go before she drew blood, but did the same thing to the other cheek immediately afterward, and I blushed as the pain made my cock grow hard.

Mallow continued to nibble on me for a few more moments before she let go panting, and told me, "I can't wait any longer. Get ready, Pet." I then heard her gasp out as she apparently slid her side of the toy inside her, and I heard the leaves rustle behind me as she got into position behind me. The dildo pressed against my anus and I relaxed the ring of muscle, but it didn't seem to make a difference to Mallow as she snapped her hips back and buried it inside me in one thrust.

I cried out at the sudden intrusion and felt her thrust her hips back, cringing as her ass smacked against mine. "C-Come on, Pet. Start moving." She told me, and I obediently started rocking my hips back and forth, feeling the toy slide in and out of both of us. I could tell that her end of the dildo was buried in her ass instead of her pussy by the angle she was thrusting, and soon we were both moaning in pleasure as we fucked ourselves on her dildo, me crying out as the toy started to hit my prostate.

Waves of pleasure radiated throughout my body as we rocked our hips, and I bit my bottom lip at the sensation of the dildo repeatedly striking my prostate. It wasn't long before I could feel my cock start to twitch underneath me as we continued to fuck ourselves together, and I gasped out, "I-I'm about to cum, Ma'am!" "Then cum, Pet! Cum!" Mallow told me, and we both cried out as orgasm wracked our bodies once again. My cum shot onto the forest floor as Mallow's juices leaked out of her cunt, and we shuddered in unison as pleasure overtook us. Her toy was locked in place between our bodies, both of our assholes gripping our respective ends as tight as we could.

Mallow and I came down from orgasm after a few moments, and we both slumped forward, Mallow's toy sliding out of my ass and leaving me panting on the ground. I heard her pick herself up and walk a few paces away, but my afterglow was still robbing me of strength, and I paid her no mind until I felt her take a hold of my left cheek and slide something into my ass. I winced as a butt plug popped inside me, and gasped as it started to vibrate.

Mallow turned me onto my front and I saw her holding the remote to the toy inside me, which was actually one of mine. My eyes widened as I realized she must have found my stash of toys, which I had honestly forgotten about until now, but had no time to dwell on it as she turned the vibrations of the plug inside me up to maximum before lowering her head and starting to suck on my cock.

I groaned as she started to bob her head, and gripped the grass beneath me as I thought about how strange it was that even though she was in no way in a dominant position, I still felt utterly submissive to her. That feeling started to fade after a few moments however, and I sighed as I felt the last effects of the Mallow Special wear off.

I pushed her head off of me without a word and took the remote for my butt plug back, telling her, "I think we've done enough for now." Mallow looked up to me with a look of surprise that quickly turned into disappointment, and muttered, "Damn. Oh well, I guess it couldn't last forever." I giggled at her words and turned the vibration on my plug down, sighing as the stimulation it gave was abetted. Once it was at a tolerable level, I asked her, "Speaking of which, could I get the rest of that to go?"

Mallow's eyes widened and she asked, "Wait, how are you so calm about this?" I giggled at her question and sat up straight as she gave me a teasing grin, then asked me, "You knew what was going to happen all along, didn't you?" I nodded to her and replied, "Yup. I even made sure to get all the best ingredients, too. But for future reference, you probably shouldn't give trial-goers lust-inducing Berry Potions."

Mallow shrugged and sat with her arms around her knees, telling me, "Granted. But after what Kiawe told me, I figured you wouldn't mind." "You were right, but you still shouldn't have done it. If I HAD minded, well you saw what I did to Lurantis." I pointed out. Mallow blushed and rubbed the back of her head at that, and told me, "Good point."

The two of us then stood up and got dressed, me leaving the plug in my ass and slipping the remote into my pocket. Once we were both decent, Mallow showed me the pose to use the Grassium Z, and I left Lush Jungle with a bottle of the remaining Mallow Special in my Bag. Once I was past the archway, I found Kukui waiting for me, who told me, "Hey there, cuz! I see you passed the trial! Good on ya!"

"Hey there Masked Royal." I greeted my cousin, who nervously rubbed the back of his head and told me, "What? The Masked Royal? Y-You mean the Battle Royal champ? I don't know what you're talkin' about, cuz. Anyway, there's this place I wanted you to check out called the Dimensional Research Lab. I'll see you there!"

He then walked off in a hurry, and I rolled my eyes before following him, wondering why he wouldn't just drop the act already.

And that's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought. IndigoWerewolf out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I stopped at the Pokémon Center on Route 8 before checking Rotom's map to find the Dimensional Research Lab. It looked to be down in Heahea City, so I had a long way to go. 'Or maybe not.' I thought to myself, taking out my Ride Pager. Before riding Charizard out to Heahea however, I took some time to explore the area south of Lush Jungle, picking up a Zygarde Cell and a TM for Brutal Swing, battling some Trainers, and training my team before I decided to move on.

Ursus learned Flail to replace his Baby-Doll Eyes and Payback to replace Bide, and once he had caught up to the rest of the team in terms of strength I took out my Ride Pager and called out Charizard to take me to Heahea City. The dual-Type appeared in a flash of light and scooped me up before flying off through the air. The ride was exhilarating, and I could only imagine what it would be like to ride him in the other sense of the word, especially as I watched his powerful wings beat on either side of me.

Charizard quickly reached Heahea and deposited me on the ground gently before disappearing in another flash of light. I then took a look at Rotom's map to see that the Dimensional Research Lab was only a few blocks away, right past where the Stoutland had been blocking the road the day before. Once I reached the building, I saw Lillie standing there with Nebby out of its Bag, the blonde girl telling it, "Go, Nebby! Use… uh, Splash!"

Nebby simply cried out and tilted its body in confusion, and Lillie giggled awkwardly and told it, "Heh, sorry. I was just pretending that I was Luna for a second." She had a sorrowful expression on her face as she walked up to her Pokémon, telling it, "Nebby… You always seem to end up getting hurt, so I never really liked Pokémon Trainers, or wanted to be one myself. But what she said, about Magikarp… I don't know, it… It makes me feel like-"

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked her loudly as I approached, making her jump and blush deeply, asking me, "H-Hey there, Luna! No, you weren't interrupting at all! But uh, how much of that did you hear, just out of curiosity?" "Not much." I replied, dodging the question. I then looked up to the building behind her. "So this is the Dimensional Research Lab?"

Lillie nodded, grateful for the opportunity to change the topic, and told me, "Yes, yes it is! It's a laboratory that studies different dimensions, and the professor is waiting to see you inside!" She then seemed to get a figurative light bulb over her head and asked, "Hey how were your trials? It must have been tough to take on three in a row."

I grinned to myself as I remembered the three trials I had taken just recently, and told her, "They were tough all right, but nothing I couldn't handle. Honestly I feel a little sorry for the Totem Pokémon that I beat." Lillie then giggled and nodded before remarking, "I'm not surprised, to be honest. With how strong you are, you could probably clear all the trials in Alola with your bare hands and come out without a scratch." I shrugged and told her, "I don't know about THAT. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never overestimate your abilities, or underestimate your opponent's."

Lillie smiled and turned to the lab, telling me, "Come on, we should meet the professor." She then walked into the building, and I retrieved a Zygarde Cell before following her. We rode the elevator up to the third floor in silence, and once we reached it Kukui greeted us with a wide grin, then waved to another part of the room and called out, "Hey honey!"

At his words, a tanned woman with white hair looked over to us and grinned broadly before walking up to us. "This here's Professor Burnet. She runs the Dimensional Research lab, and she's my wife!" Kukui told me as she approached. Burnet giggled as she reached the three of us, and said to me, "You must be Luna. Kukui and Lillie have told me a lot about you."

I gave her a smile and stuck out a hand for her to shake, telling her as she took it, "That's me. It's nice to meet you, Professor." Burnet released my hand and looked to Lillie before solemnly explaining to me, "I'm guessing you're curious about how Lillie and I met. You see, three months ago, I found Lillie lying unconscious on a beach. Cosmog was in her Bag, and it was knocked out too." I nodded in understanding, and she turned to Kukui and asked him, "So Hau's not here yet?"

Kukui gave his wife a chuckle before replying, "You know Hau. He does his own thing. But he's seriously strong. He could even become a kahuna someday, just like old Hala!" He hadn't even finished his sentence when we heard the boy in question blurt out, "You think I could be a kahuna?!" We all turned to see him standing there, almost vibrating with excitement, and Kukui nodded and told him, "I certainly do, Hau."

"Good to see you, Hau! It's been a while." Professor Burnet told him, a flirty hint to her voice. I raised my eyebrow to her upon picking it up and thought to myself, 'Who would have thought Kukui had married a cougar.' If Kukui picked up on his wife hitting on Hau, he didn't let it show, and he turned to her before telling her, "Anyway, I brought Luna here because I wanted you to tell her about some of the mysteries of Alola."

Burnet became all business at that, and told him, "It'd be my pleasure! But if you're talking about the mysteries of Alola, you must mean… The Ultra Wormhole!" She got in intense look in her eyes at the term, and she turned to me and explained, "The Ultra Wormhole is a rare phenomenon that occurs in the sky of Alola. Essentially, it's a gigantic hole in space, a rift to a strange and unknown dimension. People think there's a different dimension beyond it due to the legends of fearsome Pokémon emerging from the Ultra Wormholes."

The news about some kind of portal to another dimension surprised me, but before I could ask any questions, Nebby cried out behind Burnet, who turned to a screen on the far wall as she muttered, "It may not be much to go on, but I can't ignore it. There's also evidence of different dimensions in different Pokédex entries from other regions." "Fearsome Pokémon?" Hau asked her curiously.

Burnet turned to the tan boy and said, "Even ordinary wild Pokémon attack people sometimes, but the Pokémon that appeared from the Ultra Wormholes went way beyond that. They were known as Ultra Beasts, and they were feared all throughout the islands. If the old legends are to be believed, the guardian deities, the Tapu, fought desperately to drive them off and back to their dimension."

Her voice then lost its solemn tone and she told us, "But like I said, it's all based in legends and myths. It's hard to know what's true and what's not." Burnet sighed and looked to the ceiling wistfully as she continued, "Still, I wish I could unravel the mysteries of the Ultra Wormhole by studying these dimensional disturbances." She then gestured around the room and told us, "We've already recorded proven relationships between certain Pokémon and alternate dimensions. You can find them in the bookshelves around the lab."

With that, our group dispersed, and I walked over to one of the bookcases. I leafed through a few of the books Burnet had mentioned and found that most of them were about the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, Palkia, or Giratina. However, there were also more common Pokémon like Bronzong. Once I felt I had covered the basics of her research, I walked up to Lillie.

It would appear she already knew my intentions, as once I approached her, she gave me a small smile and asked, "You want to know what happened three months ago, don't you? When the Professor found me?" I nodded to her without a word, and she explained, "I wanted to learn about Nebby… I mean, Cosmog. So I decided to come and talk to Professor Burnet. But I got lost, and I ended wandering all around until I collapsed from exhaustion. When I came to, Professor Burnet listened to my story, we even stayed up all night. And then she asked Kukui to let me stay in his loft… And to help me find out about Nebby's origins. She's so kind, and she's been helping me try to find a way to get Nebby home. She's… She's been like a mother to me."

'I don't think she sees it like that.' I thought to myself, catching Burnet fidgeting in place while she looked to us. Apparently she either had Lillie stay with Kukui because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the pale blond, or because she wanted to fantasize about Kukui not being able to resist Lillie himself. I quickly put that image out of my head and remarked, "It sounds like she's been really kind to you." "She has. I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for her." Lillie said with a smile.

I smiled back to her and decided to drop the subject, seeing that Lillie needed a little time to herself. With no other pressing matters I wanted to discuss, and the prospect of my grand trial with Olivia looming over my head, I decided to exit the lab. I tried to leave without being noticed for fear of offending Professor Burnet, but Kukui was waiting for me by the elevator, and as I approached, he remarked, "Pretty interesting stuff, huh? And if there really ARE Ultra Beasts, I wonder what kinda moves they use…"

He trailed off with an excited look in his eye before starting and telling me, "You cleared all three of Akala's trials, and now comes the big fight against Olivia – the island kahuna! It's the biggest trial on Akala, the grand trial!" "Best of luck!" I heard from behind me, and turned to see Burnet standing there with Lillie. 'So much for leaving discreetly.' I thought to myself.

Burnet didn't seem to mind the fact that I was leaving, and she told me, "Olivia's house is just past Diglett's Tunnel, in Konikoni City. But watch out for Team Skull!" "I wanted to talk to Professor Burnet about a few things, so I think I'll stay here a little bit." Lillie told me, and Hau came up to my other side and said, "I'm going to Diglett's Tunnel, too! I've heard it's a whole cavern made by Pokémon!"

With that, Hau and I got into the elevator and rode it down, but once we left the lab, we were greeted with a wondrous sight. As we watched, a giant glowing gash appeared in the sky, waves of energy radiating from the clean line down the center. It honestly looked a lot like a vagina, but it disappeared after a few moments. Hau and I turned to each other with wide eyes, and I asked the tan boy, "Did you see that?"

Hau nodded slowly, and whispered out, "An Ultra Wormhole." We both stood in silence for a few moments until he got a broad grin on his face and exclaimed, "I've gotta tell Professor Burnet!" With that he ran back inside the building, leaving me standing alone. I shook my head with a wry smirk on my face before walking off to Diglett Tunnel. I found it easily enough and walked inside without incident, but when I got a few steps in, I saw Olivia talking to two people wearing all white.

I kept out of their sight as I crept up to them, and heard the two dressed in white complaining about needing to research the tunnel before she sternly told them to let people pass, her hand straying to her belt. They backed off at that and stood off to the side, scanning over various instruments out of the way of the main path. Oliva sighed in relief as they complied with her, and turned around to see me standing there.

"Hello there, Luna." She greeted me, then walked over to stand beside me. "This cave is really amazing. It's filled with Diglett, but lately they've been getting agitated." Olivia glared at the people dressed in white once she had finished her sentence, then turned back to me and continued, "Weaker Trainers can't even get through the tunnel nowadays. Anyway, how's your challenge going?"

"You tell me." I told her confidently as I help up the Water, Fire, and Grass Z-Crystals I had gotten from my trials. Oliva's face lit up as she saw them. "You've cleared all three trials!" She exclaimed. "Yup, and now it's time for the grand trial." I told her, and she giggled and told me, "Yes it is. But not here. I don't want to upset the Diglett anymore than they already are."

She once again glared at the people in white, who were apparently scientists, and huffed in frustration. "Have they been agitating the Diglett? Those people in white?" I asked her, and she turned back to me and replied, "Not on purpose. They're scientists from Kanto, and they've been studying regional variants. They're currently surveying Diglett, and their experiments have been upsetting them and making them more aggressive."

Olivia glared to the scientists again, and continued, "I've told them that their work is upsetting the Diglett and making it more dangerous for Trainers, but they don't even care. Sometimes I think they could collapse this whole tunnel and just be annoyed they couldn't keep studying the Diglett." I glared to the scientists myself, and offered Olivia, "I could make them leave, if you'd like."

Olivia gave me smile at my offer. "Thanks, Luna, but they've already agreed to limit their work to the cave entrance, and if they start to overstep their boundaries it's my job as kahuna to stop them." "Alright, but let me know if you change your mind." I told her, and she gave me a nod of gratitude before walking off down Diglett Tunnel. "I'll see you in Konikoni City!"

I waved to her as she left down the tunnel, and once she was out of sight I walked down a loop to the left, collecting a Dusk Ball and battling a Trainer waiting for me. Once he had been defeated, I set off down the tunnel's other path, picking up a Fire Stone past some cracked rocks. After I had tucked it into my Bag with fantasies of being taken from behind by a Flareon Kitsu running through my head, I walked up a couple sets of metal stairs to find another pair of scientists dressed in white.

I glowered to the two as I walked up to them, one of the scientists remarking, "We've finally managed to make some progress studying these Diglett." "Yes, our KAHUNA-SANCTIONED RESEARCH is really going well! Olivia will be really happy to see the results!" The other loudly exclaimed, jerking his head towards me while looking nervously to his comrade. My arms were crossed as I glared at the two, and I told them, "You can't seriously think I'd fall for that."

The second scientist's shoulders fell at that, and he told me, "No. But we really DO have permission from the kahuna to do our research here." "You have permission to do your research in the cave entrance. Not right in the middle where you're upsetting the Diglett. Pack it up." I told them sternly. The first scientist didn't like this, and he walked up to me while wagging his finger, telling me, "You should stay out of grown-up affairs, young lady. There are some dangerous-AGH!"

I grabbed his arm as he reached me, and flipped him over my shoulder before holding his arm at a painful angle and planting my foot on his shoulder, holding him on the ground painfully. "I said, 'PACK IT UP'!" I told him, and the second scientist nodded with a frantic expression and told me, "O-Okay, okay! We'll stay in the entrance!" I didn't let go of the scientist until all their equipment was packed away.

Once they were ready to move, I let the scientist up and watched them scramble back to the mouth of the cave. I made a note to tell Olivia to keep an eye on them when I saw her for my grand trial and continued on my way, grabbing a Hyper Potion before exploring a path that just looped back onto the main one. Alraune learned Giga Drain to replace her Mega Drain after fighting a Diglett, and I battled a Trainer and picked up a Zygarde Cell.

Immediately afterwards, I found a pair of Team Skull goons blocking the path. I sighed in exasperation as they turned to me, and Grunt A exclaimed, "Damn! Just when things were startin' to heat up, yo, I got surrounded by Diglett and beat up, yo! Since when can Diglett use Beat Up?!" I could feel a headache coming on from his awful rapping, and he continued, "I'm so mad, I'm gonna beat up YOU, numskull! Don't be mad 'cause you were dumb enough to be here!"

I rolled my eyes and reached for my belt, but then heard Hau behind me cry out, "Hey Luna!" I turned my head to see Hau running up behind me, and he said, "Aue! I was wondering who that was! Team Skull, huh?" "Yeah, I know. Just gimme a second, it shouldn't take long to beat them." I told him, and he shook his head defiantly and told me, "If you're gonna fight these guys, then so am I!"

He then took a Poké Ball off his belt as the Skull goons did the same, and I shrugged before taking out Somnus' Poké Ball. They only had one Pokémon each, and Somnus' Psybeam made quick work of their Salandit. Hau's Pikachu defeated their Fomantis, and we all returned our respective Pokémon before Grunt B growled out, "Yo, step off! Enough with the beatin' up, yo!"

"You two attacked ME!" I pointed out with an indignant tone, but the two ignored me and ran off. "We may not be tryin' to take over the world or nothin', but we're still hard as bone, yo!" Grunt A called out as they left. I rolled my eyes at their retreating forms as Hau waved to them and said, "See you on the flip side!"

"How can you be so friendly with them?" I asked him in confusion, and he gave me a grin and put his hands behind his head as he told me, "Ah, they're harmless. And besides, they're good practice for our Pokémon." I sighed as he grinned to me, and somberly told him, "Hau, people like Team Skull are pretty much EXACTLY how Team Rocket got started in Kanto."

Hau's eyes widened at that, and I moved to sit down against the tunnel wall as I continued, "A few washed-up Trainers give up on their Journey, or I guess it'd be the island challenge here, and they get bored and bitter, band together, put on some uniforms, and then they start to harass Trainers who didn't give up. People say, 'Oh they're harmless.' Or 'They're good practice.' And they just ignore them. Meanwhile, they're growing, getting more members and more Pokémon until they actually start to turn into a threat. Then the authorities, or the kahuna or whatever, decide they should get rid of them. But it's too late. Some big bad boss guy has swooped in and taken over, united them and given them strong Pokémon and real weapons. Next thing you know you've got a region-wide crime syndicate stealing Pokémon and branching out into other regions."

Hau's eyes were wide, but mine were closed shut as I muttered, "Teams Magma and Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma. It happens all over, Hau. People who give up and lose hope, who have convinced themselves that they're not strong enough to become real Trainers, they're all just looking for a voice to tell them what to do, a banner to follow. They'll do anything to feel like they matter, and when someone comes along and takes advantage of that, they become dangerous. You have to nip a problem like this in the bud."

Hau was silent for a moment, but then I heard him say, "Well then it sounds like Team Skull's not the problem." I opened my eyes in surprise, and looked to him as I asked, "What do you mean?" Hau had a thoughtful look as sat down beside me and said, "If people who lose hope only turn into a threat when someone comes along and makes them one, then maybe you should help them instead of punishing them. It sounds to me like if you keep people from losing hope, if YOU become the one who makes them feel like they matter, then you decide if they become a threat or not."

"They hate me, Hau." I pointed out, and he pushed my shoulder jokingly and told me, "Not you in particular, just someone who's not going to make them a crime syndicate. These people just need someone who won't take advantage of them. To tell them they CAN be real Trainers." I looked to the ground in thought, and I had to admit Hau had a point. 'Maybe I've been looking at this the wrong way.' I thought to myself.

I had no time to reflect on it further, however, as I heard a familiar voice ask me, "Luna? Is that you?" I looked to the source in surprise to see Star standing in the path, a wide grin on her face. I broke out into a grin of my own and got to my feet as I exclaimed, "Star!" The two of us walked up to each other and embraced as Hau watched in confusion, and he asked me, "Luna, do you know this girl?"

I pulled away from Star and said, "Yeah! Hau, this is Star! Star, this is Hau!" The two walked over to each other and shook hands, and I asked Star, "So what brings you here?" "I was on my way to do my grand trial. I just got done with the others." Star replied, and I asked her with concern, "What uh… What was Mallow's trial like? What did you have to do?"

"She had me find some carvings of different Pokémon hidden in the jungle. Why?" She responded, and I inwardly sighed with relief as I told her, "Oh, no reason. I've just heard that it's different for everyone, and I wanted to know if we had the same trial." Star smiled at that and giggled before asking Hau, "So how's your challenge going?" Hau dug around in his Bag for a moment and withdrew a Grass, a Fire, and a Water Z-Crystal. "I'm already done! Now I just need to beat Olivia!"

"That's great!" Star told him, then turned to me and said, "I guess we're all almost done on Akala, huh?" I nodded with a grin on my face, but Star suddenly got a solemn look and told me, "Hey listen, I heard what you said about Team Skull." My grin faded as she continued, "Team Galactic started out pretty much the same way, and I have to admit, I think you're right."

She looked to Hau with a small smile on her face. "But I think Hau's right, too. People who form these Teams are only dangerous if the wrong person takes advantage of them. We shouldn't write them off as being a threat right away. We should help them regain their hope and show them that they can be whatever they want to."

I gave her a wry grin and started rubbing the back of my head as I told her, "Yeah, you've got a good point. I guess I've been a little harsh with them." I giggled to myself as I continued, "It's funny, now that I think of it, Team Rocket might've actually saved me once or twice." "Really?" Hau asked me, and I nodded and told him, "People don't exactly like me in Kanto, remember? I got cornered more than once when people noticed the bulge in my shorts, and Team Rocket showed up right before they'd start to try and beat me up a lot of the time. They'd just sort of ignore me and focus on whoever was trying to attack me, and I'd just walk away."

Hau put his hands behind his head and remarked, "Wow, sounds like you're pretty lucky." I face-palmed, but Star giggled and told him, "I think she means that they were showing up on purpose so that she could get away, Hau." Hau was still for a moment, but then he started and asked her, "Wow! Really?!" His trademark goofy grin appeared on his face. "I wonder if someone attacked you here if Team Skull would come in and help!"

"Again, they hate me." I told Hau. "And besides, I doubt anyone would attack me for that here." A drop of sweat appeared on Hau's forehead as he told me, "Yeah, good point. Still, that was pretty cool of them." I shrugged and pointed out, "I didn't need it most of the time. A few times when I was younger, sure, but after I trained with my Dad-"

I caught myself at that, and looked downwards as Hau asked me, "Wait, your Dad? You said he taught you the eye thing, right? Did he teach you other stuff, too?" "I don't wanna talk about it." I told him. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of us until Star clapped her hands together and asked me, "Hey! I've got an idea! Luna, why don't you and me have a Pokémon battle?"

I looked to her in confusion and asked, "What? Why do you want to battle me?" Star had a wide grin on her face as she replied, "I thought it'd be fun to have a battle! And besides, we haven't really seen each other's Pokémon a lot, right?" She played it off well, but I could tell that she was trying to get my mind off Dad. I grinned and told her, "Yeah, okay. Let's do it!"

Star and I moved a little bit to give our team space to battle before each releasing our Pokémon, me letting out Bara and her sending out a Trumbeak. The avian Pokémon immediately rushed in with a Quick Attack, trying to get the upper hand, and Bara winced as he took the hit. He growled and bit into its back with Fire Fang, the Charcoal suspended from his neck glowing and boosting the move's power.

Despite this, Trumbeak managed to squirm out of his grip and fly away to use Echoed Voice. Bara cringed at the sonic attack, but ran forward for an attack. Trumbeak was expecting this however, and flew up to circle above him. The Normal/Flying Type continued to use Echoed Voice as Bara leaped upwards to no avail, taking bigger and bigger hits as the move's power boosted with repetition. He soon grew frustrated, and ran over to the cave wall and started climbing, digging his claws into cracks and flaws in the rock.

Trumbeak continued to use Echoed Voice as he flew around the room, and I could see that Bara was starting to weaken as the move's power kept growing. Once his opponent was close enough, Bara launched himself off of the wall of the cave and started raking his claws over the other dual-Type's wings. Trumbeak cried out and tried to fly away, but Bara latched on and refused to let go, swiping his claws over his opponent until we both withdrew our respective Pokémon. I had a blush as I told Star, "Sorry about that, Bara kind of has some anger issues."

Star gave me a rueful smile as she told me, "It's okay. Now let's keep going!" I nodded and took Somnus' Poké Ball from my belt, throwing it out as Star tossed out one of her own, which released a Rattata. I cursed as I saw the Dark-Type, knowing that Somnus would be at a big disadvantage. Regardless, he readied himself as the rodent ran up to him with a Super Fang charging up.

As Rattata neared him, Somnus breathed a cloud of Poison Gas over his opponent and used the distraction to dodge out of the way. As Rattata ran out of the fog, Somnus came up behind him and used Headbutt to slam him against the rocky floor. Rattata cried out as he was struck and pounced, latching on to Somnus' arm with a Bite attack. In response, Somnus breathed out another toxic cloud, making me wonder why since Rattata was already Poisoned.

The answer quickly became clear, as Somnus continued to breathe toxic mist at his opponent, using it to obscure his vision, to force him to dodge when he was charging, and to make him let go when he tried to latch on with his powerful jaws. 'He's using it like a Smokescreen.' I realized, smiling to myself at my Pokémon's ingenuity. However, Headbutt was only so powerful a move and he was at a major disadvantage, which became more apparent as he winced heavily with each Bite.

Soon both of our Pokémon were breathing heavily, Somnus from his wounds and exhaustion from using Poison Gas so often, and Rattata from Poison. Rattata let out a war cry and charged at Somnus, flexing his jaws for a Bite/Super Fang combo. Somnus attempted to breathe out another Poison Gas, but he stumbled and let out a cry of his own, too weak to use the move.

As Rattata reached him, Somnus held up his hand and fired a Psybeam, the iridescent ray of energy pushing Rattata back. I was confused, as Psychic-Type moves couldn't hurt Dark-Types, but saw Somnus' strategy as Rattata shakily got to his feet and tried to charge again, but collapsed right in the middle of his assault, succumbing to Poison.

I cheered at Somnus' victory, but went silent as Somnus was enveloped in a white glow. His body shifted and started to grow, quickly evolving into Hypno. I broke out into a wide grin as Somnus let out a loud cry and flipped his pendulum in the air. I cheered anew at his evolution, Star breathing out, "Wow. He evolved!"

Though he was now evolved, I could tell he was still tired, and I asked him, "Are you okay to keep fighting, Somnus?" The Psychic-Type turned to me and nodded, and I nodded back as Star took a Poké Ball from her belt and released a Yungoos. The Normal-Type was sleeping however, and she tried vainly to wake it for a moment before sighing and returning him, telling me, "Sorry, he won't listen to me."

"You know Yungoos are diurnal, right? They sleep at night." I told her, and her eyes widened before she face-palmed and exclaimed, "So THAT'S why he's tired all the time." She looked to his Poké Ball and told it, "Sorry, Yungoos. From now on I'll let you rest more." Star then replaced it on her belt and threw out another one, releasing a Fomantis. The Grass-Type hissed at Somnus as it was released, and ran forward as it dodged a Psybeam.

Somnus did his best to keep his opponent at a distance, but it only took a few moments and one Fury Cutter for him to fall. "You did great, Somnus! Go ahead and take a break!" I told him as I returned him to his Poké Ball, then released Alraune. The two Grass-Types sized each other up for a few moments before Fomantis hissed and rushed forward for a Fury Cutter. Alraune wasn't deterred, and stood still as she used Magical Leaf in response.

Somnus had admittedly been an easy target, as he was tired and unable to use a key part of his strategy, but Alraune was another story. The green Grass-Type was sturdy and could take hits even from her opponent's Bug-Type move, and by using Giga Drain to refresh herself, she made up for her Type disadvantage. I kept a sharp eye on their battle, noting that she was using Fomantis' rising frustration against her, letting herself get hit in order to deal critical blows.

'Looks like Alraune's more comfortable as a tank than a damager.' I told myself, borrowing a few terms from some old video games I dabbled in occasionally. She could only keep this up for so long however, and the two of them both knocked each other out at the same time fairly quickly. I withdrew her with a prideful smile, and Star and I each readied another Poké Ball. I sent out Lilith, but her choice was a Cubone, apparently having captured one at the Volcano Park.

I grinned as Star cursed, clearly recognizing the advantage we held. Cubone stayed determined however, and used Bone Club, Bonemerang, Headbutt, and Sand-Attack on its opponent, all to no avail. I let it go on for a few moments before tapping into Lilith's Z-Crystal, taking the pose and causing light to shine around her. Lilith flew around the cave for a few moments in the grip of Breakneck Blitz before trampling Cubone, knocking out the Ground-Type in one move.

Star sighed as she lost the battle, and returned Cubone before we walked up to each other and shook hands. "That was a good match, Star. You've raised your Pokémon well." I told her, and Star gave me a smile and replied, "Thanks, Luna. Back at you." "Man, that battle was awesome!" Hau exclaimed nearby, and we both jumped in surprise and giggled, the both of us having forgotten him.

"Well, I guess I should get to the Pokémon Center." Star said, and I asked her, "Yeah, me too. You want to head over there together?" "Yeah, that sounds great!" "Well, I'm gonna go ahead by myself. See you guys later!" Hau told us, and ran off through the tunnel's exit.

Star and I followed him after a moment, chatting about our trials and what challenges we had faced. I made sure to leave out the Mallow Special and me fucking Salazzle, and we soon reached Konikoni City. We saw a Delibird running through the town square and greeting a Probopass, but we paid the both of them no mind as we entered the Pokémon Center and gave our teams to Joy to heal.

While we waited for our Pokémon to heal, we decided to go shopping for new clothes. I especially needed a new shirt, as the back of my tank top was covered in dried blood. I settled on a Seed Sporty Tank, some White Knee Socks, and at Star's insistence, I tried on a White Pleated Miniskirt. I hummed as I looked at myself in the mirror, telling Star, "I don't know, I don't usually wear skirts."

"Come on, you look nice!" She said, and I inspected myself in the mirror for a few more moments before a thought struck me. 'If I don't have shorts to take off, then I can just…' A grin spread over my face as I realized that it would make sex a lot easier, and I told her, "Alright, I'm sold. Let's go, our teams should be healed by now."

We paid for our items and left the shop, stopping by the Center to pick up our Pokémon before shopping at the various stalls lining the main road. We made sure to sell some of the more valuable items we had picked up during our challenge, so our wallets didn't take too much of a hit. I was delighted when I saw that clearing Mallow's trial meant that we could now buy Honey, and I bought ten jars as I ran through the recipes for different Pokémon bait and other concoctions in my head.

While talking to the clerk at the Poké Mart however, we were confronted by another one of the scientists in white. "No!" I told him sternly, and he got a sour look on his face and asked, "Why not? You're on your island challenge, aren't you? All I'm asking you to do is what you're already doing, capturing Pokémon!"

"It's out of our way, and we have to get to our grand trial." I pointed out to him. "All the more reason to get a new Pokémon!" He protested. "Look, just go to Lush Jungle, capture an Oranguru, and come back. You don't even have to keep it!" "No! Now fuck off already!" I told him, and started to walk away from him. Turning my back proved to be a mistake, as when I turned away, I heard him exclaim, "You're doing it whether you like it or not!"

I turned to see him coming at me with a blade in his hand, and dodged to the side. His knife graze my cheek however, and I instantly felt it burn with pain. My eyes widened as I realized what he had, and I shouted out, "You son of a bitch!" I grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards me, slugging him in the face and knocking out most of his teeth. He took a blind swipe at me with his knife, but I was prepared this time, and grabbed a hold of his other wrist and pushed him in front of me.

I took a hold of his upper arm and pulled as hard as I could, and felt his shoulder pop out of its socket as he screamed in pain. He dropped his knife as I injured him, and I saw Star dive for it. "DON'T!" I told her, and she jumped in surprise and backed away from it. "It's a Scyther resin knife." I told her, and I heard Nurse Joy gasp in horror nearby. Star tilted her head in confusion as the scientist in my grip struggled to get away. "What's a Scyther resin knife?" She asked me, and I chopped the scientist in the neck, making him go limp as he fell unconscious.

I lowered him to the ground and heard Nurse Joy calling the police station we had seen on our way to Konikoni, and backed away from the unconscious scientist as a doctor showed up and dragged him none too gently to the side of the Center designed for human treatment. Star and I sat down in the waiting area's chairs as Nurse Joy ushered everyone else out of the Center, and took a deep breath before telling Star, "Scyther is a Pokémon in Kanto. They're endangered, and for good reason."

A police officer rushed into the Center and Nurse Joy directed him to the other side of the building as I continued, "They're hunted for their blades. They're made of a special kind of resin, and poachers cut them off and leave them for dead." Star gasped beside me, horrified by the information. "People melt down the resin to create knives. They're illegal in every region, and just owning one is punishable with over ten years in prison. You see when it hardens, the resin naturally forms millions of tiny barbs that cause people, and Pokémon, immense pain when they're cut with them." I was reminded of this first-hand as my cheek continued to burn harshly and drip blood.

"But that's not even the worst part." I told her. "Even if the Scyther live, they're basically castrated. They can't go on Journeys with humans, fight, or even hunt for food. They have to be separated from other Scyther because they become outcasts. A Scyther's blades are its greatest pride. If they live after having them cut off, they refuse to eat, and they try to agitate dangerous Pokémon so that…" I trailed off as I clenched my fist, and muttered out, "So that they'll kill them."

Star had a horrified look on her face as she absorbed the information, but before she could say anything, the officer walked up to us. I gave him a statement and got the cut on my face treated. They couldn't use human Potion because the cut was too ragged, so they bandaged it and packed it with Berry Juice. Once everything had been sorted out, the officer took the scientist in white to the station to be held until he could be picked up by interregional officers.

I stood outside of the Center with Star as we watched him get taken away, and I thought to myself, 'I guess Team Skull isn't the only threat here.' I suddenly felt Star hug me from the side, and I hugged her back as I thought, 'Still, it looks like whoever they are will be getting a little visit soon.'

And that's the chapter. I'm sorry if you were hoping to see the battle between Oliva and Luna, but hopefully the one between Luna and Star was good. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought, IndigoWerewolf out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I watched the officer walk the scientist in white through Konikoni and down to the station, the Scyther knife locked in a briefcase carried by the officer, and once they was out of sight, Star turned to me and asked, "How's your cheek feeling?" I smiled to her, touched at her concern, and replied, "Better now. Scyther knives hurt like hell when you get cut, but usually once you wash and dress the wound it doesn't last long." Star smiled and laid her head on my shoulder, and we both stood for a moment in each other's arms.

"Come on, we should find Olivia." I told her, and we let go of each other to look for the kahuna's shop. We found out from a woman standing outside that it was right across from the Pokémon Center, and so we walked inside. We were immediately approached by a Probopass, who held letters balanced on two of the stones orbiting it. Luna and I each took one and opened them. "Luna – Olivia here. This is Probopass. It watches the shop when I'm away. I've decided on where the grand trial should be. Meet me at the Ruins of Life past Memorial Hill whenever you're ready."

Star's letter was the same except for the name at the top, and I remarked, "I guess we're going to Memorial Hill." Star had a grin on her face as she tucked her letter into her Bag and told me, "Yup. But let's shop around a bit here, first. I've heard that Olivia has some Pokémon Fossils for sale." We suddenly heard a cry from Probopass, and looked to it to see that it was offering each of us a Max Potion, which we accepted with gratitude.

Per Star's suggestion, we perused the items on sale in Olivia's shop, and to my delight they sold evolutionary stones. They didn't have every kind, but I still bought a Thunder and two Water Stones, and Star bought an Armor Fossil and a Red Flower Barrette for her hair. We left the shop and Star said, "I've heard you can get Fossils revived into Pokémon down at the Fossil Park. Why don't you go ahead without me?"

I nodded and told her, "Alright, but be careful. I saw some kind of portable down on Route 8, and it had the same logo as that scientist's jacket." Star nodded with a smile on her face, and we hugged before parting ways, her flying on Charizard down to Route 8, and me walking to Memorial Hill. I made sure to look around the city first, and found a Zygarde Cell up by a lighthouse.

The moment the Cell had been absorbed by the Zygarde Cube, I got a call on Rotom from Sina. "According to the readings from the Zygarde Cube, you've collected 10% of the Zygarde Cells." She told me. "If you want to know what that means, come down to the Aether Base on Route 16 on Ula'ula Island. Bonne chance!" She hung up abruptly, and I thought to myself, 'What's up with those two?'

I shrugged and decided it didn't help to worry about it now and went back into town. I let someone at one of the booths give a lomi lomi massage to Bara, and by the look of his member afterwards, he liked it. I also made sure to teach him Shadow Claw with a TM I had purchased earlier, replacing his Scratch. With that done, I set off for Memorial Hill. I battled a couple of Trainers and got a couple items, but my blood went cold as I found myself at the end of the path leading out of the graveyard.

Two scientists in white were facing off a pair of Team Skull Grunts. One of the scientists didn't look like the rest that I had seen. He was shorter, with sparse bleached white hair, green glasses that somehow stayed on his face despite having no frame, and a long coat, and I wondered if he was some sort of Admin. Regardless, I was in no mood to deal with either of them, so I picked up a couple of rocks from the trail and threw them at the Skull Grunt's heads, knocking them out and sending them to the ground.

"Coming through." I told the scientists as I walked past, but the presumed Admin grabbed my arm as I tried to pass them. I turned to him with a glare, but he seemed not to notice my displeasure, and said with an analyzing gaze, "Not so fast. You're a trial-goer, yes? You're a splendid Trainer. I am deeply impressed!" "Let go of my arm." I told him, but he didn't comply, and said, "I'd like to reward you with something truly astounding. Once you have finished your grand trial, come to Hano Grand Resort and I will take you to see a wondrous place."

"Not interested. Now let go of my arm." I told him, but he simply chuckled and told me, "Yes you are. I'll be expecting you." I tugged my arm out of his grip and stepped away from him, but he and the other scientist simply left, leaving no room for argument. I shuddered as they left my sight. I got the same sensation from the Admin that I had gotten from Colress. Like he was studying me, planning to lock me up in a lab and poke and prod until he had learned all he could from me.

I shook it off and kept walking, putting the two out of my mind for the moment. I found some more items and battled some Trainers in the Route beyond, but before I battled Olivia, I took a moment to plan for the grand trial. I shifted some of my team around and made sure to place Lycaon in the PC. Once I had a team together that suited a battle against Olivia's Rock-Types, I took a deep breath and walked forward to face my grand trial.

Or at least I would have, if I hadn't been stopped by a voice behind me asking, "So you're the one Gladion was talking about? You don't look that special to me." I turned to look behind me and saw an absolute babe of a woman standing there. I felt my heart skip a beat as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a black halter top with straps forming an X on her stomach, which bore a pink Team Skull design, and a pair of black cloth pants. She had pink hair formed into four slim ponytails, two on either side of her head, with the back two dyed gold.

Her ponytails were threaded through skull decorations on the sides of her head, and I saw that she had a Team Skull necklace on, and that she had white eyeliner around her eyes. "The name's Plumeria." She told me. I gave her a flirty grin and said, "Luna. So what'd Gladion say about me? All bad, I hope." Plumeria grinned with a slight chuckle at that, and replied, "He didn't say much except that you have a cock. I don't care about that sort of thing personally, but he REALLY doesn't like it for some reason."

"Well just let me know if you want to experience it _first-hand_." I told her, putting my hand on my hip and hiking my skirt down ever so slightly. Plumeria burst out into laughter at that, and asked me, "Are-Are you seriously _flirting_ with me?" "If the strap-on fits." I told her, and she held back another laugh and told me, "Look kid, you're not bad looking, but I'm here to _kick_ your ass, not fuck it."

I sighed in disappointment and told her, "Alright, fine. Another time then." Plumeria chuckled again. "Now where was I? Oh yeah." She walked up to me with a serious look on her face, then continued, "I help keep Team Skull together. Think of me like those numbskull's big sister. The Grunts may be idiots, but they're MY idiots. Sure they're dumb, but it makes them kinda cute, in a way. And you picking on my brothers and sisters is really annoying!"

She plucked a Poké Ball off of her belt, and I jumped back as she released a Golbat. I sent out Somnus in response, and Golbat immediately fired off an Air Cutter to damage its opponent. He followed it up with a Confuse Ray, and Somnus got swirls in his eyes but managed to fire a Psybeam, then rush in with a Headbutt to finish the fight. Plumeria winced as she returned her Pokémon, and I returned Somnus and released Bara as she sent out a Salandit.

Salandit shot a Flame Burst at Bara, but this proved to be a mistake, as he rushed straight through it and scratched his opponent with two paws swirling with shadows, using Shadow Claw to defeat her. "Well, fuck." Plumeria muttered as we both returned our Pokémon. She sighed and shrugged to me. "Well, you win this round, kid. See you around." She started to walk off, and I called to her, "You know, if you want the Grunts to not get beat up, you should probably tell them to not attack me!"

Plumeria didn't respond, and I sighed as I stared at her ass while she left. I quickly used some Potions to treat Bara and Somnus' injuries before rushing down the path to the Ruins of Life. The clearing leading up to the entrance was empty however, and I looked around in confusion for a moment before I heard someone call out from behind me, "Luna!" I turned to see Professor Burnet and Lillie walking up to me, and judging from their body language, Burnet still hadn't indulged in her urges to fuck Lillie's brains out.

"Lillie got lost, so I brought her here to see you." Burnet told me as she stared at my tits. "She couldn't even make it to the Tide Song hotel by herself! She said she saw Team Skull and got lost trying to avoid them." She then got a horny grin on her face and told me, "Now if you'll excuse me, the Masked Royal has a match, and there is NO WAY I'm missing it." I giggled and told her, "Okay then. Tell Kukui hi for me!"

This seemed to confuse Burnet, and she said, "Kukui? Okay, I'll tell him the next time I see him, I guess." She walked off, leaving me alone with Lillie. "I wonder what the Masked Royal looks like under that mask." Burnet muttered as she left, either knowing exactly what he looked like and trying to conceal her husband's secret identity, or not knowing, in which case it would she wasn't the only one keeping a secret in their marriage.

Either way, Lillie came up to stand beside me and said, "I wanted to come to the ruins for Nebby. But… Well, I didn't really come here so much as I was brought here by Professor Burnet." I smiled to her reassuringly and told her, "Hey, come on. It's alright. So you don't have the best sense of direction. It doesn't mean you're not capable." Lillie smiled to me graciously. "Thanks, Luna. Still, I wish I could do more."

Lillie then looked to the entrance to the ruins and said to herself, "Within the Ruins of Life lie the guardian deity of Akala Island… Tapu Lele." Nebby cried out from its place by her feet, and Lillie looked down to it with a disapproving gaze. "Nebby, I know you tried to drag me into the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele, too… Why are these ruins so important to you? Is it the Tapu?"

Nebby made no noise for a moment, and Lillie turned back to me. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't been there." Just then, Nebby cried out loudly, and we looked to the ruins to see Olivia walking out of them. She smiled to me and turned to Lillie, asking her, "Hey there. You came to the island with Kukui, didn't you?" As she approached, Lillie told her, "Yes, that's right. My name is Lillie. I'm uh, sort of his assistant."

She gestured to me and told the kahuna, "And this is Luna." Olivia giggled. "Sorry, I never really asked you your name, did I? Anyway, Tapu Lele summoned me here to clean up the ruins a smidge." She then turned to me and said, "Luna… Thank you for getting to know the people and Pokémon of Alola. Now it's time for your grand trial."

I nodded as she told me, "You've completed the trials of all three of Akala's captains. Now you face the kahuna – me! Get ready for your most challenging battle on Akala yet!" "I'm already there!" I told her, and we stepped away from each other and each took a Poké Ball off of our belts. Olivia sent out a Nosepass, and I released Alraune. Olivia giggled as she saw the Grass-Type, and asked, "Trying to get an advantage, are you?"

I shrugged in response. "Can you blame me?" Olivia giggled again, but we were distracted by our Pokémon beginning to battle. Alraune fired off a barrage of Magical Leaf, but Nosepass shot a ball of blue electricity at her, paralyzing her with Thunder Wave. It tried to bury her in a Rock Slide, but she dodged it and shook the leaf on her head, sending Sleep Powder towards her opponent. It grew still and its arms slid upwards to lie against its body, but Olivia pulled out a Full Heal and spritzed it.

I cussed as Nosepass woke up just in time to receive a Giga Drain. It stumbled as its health was almost depleted, and Alraune shot a Magical Leaf at it. Before it connected, Olivia used a Super Potion on her Pokémon. The medicine allowed Nosepass to stay standing following the attack, and it sent a wave of rocks at her with Rock Slide. Alraune tried to dodge but was locked in place by her Paralysis, and took another Rock Slide before using Giga Drain to restore her health.

Nosepass threw another Rock Slide at her, and she drained the last of his energy with Giga Drain. Nosepass fell to the ground, and I sighed with relief as we both returned our Pokémon. I sent out Shon, and Olivia released a Boldore. Shon immediately glowed blue and the clouds above us darkened, using a Rain Dance to call rain down. I could see the rain bothering Boldore, and it used Rock Throw to damage Shon before he countered with Bubblebeam.

Boldore used another Rock Throw, and Shon used another Bubblebeam in response, felling his opponent. Shon cried out in victory, and Olivia sent out her last Pokémon, a Lycanroc. I winced as I saw the familiar Pokémon, but Shon had no hesitation as he fired a Bubblebeam at his opponent. Lycanroc dodged the attack and his body glowed with Z-Power as Olivia took a pose.

Lycanroc jumped up into the air and hovered there as it raised its paws above its head. Stones flew from the ground and stuck together above its paws, and Lycanroc constructed a gigantic boulder that it used to flatten Shon. I winced as he took the attack, and the giant stone broke apart to reveal a very battered Poliwhirl. I returned him quickly and made a note to rush off to the nearest Pokémon Center after the battle before letting out Ursus.

The Stufful cried out as he was released, and was hit by a Rock Throw almost immediately. The rain started to clear up, but it didn't seem to make a difference to either Pokémon as Ursus ran in to hit Lycanroc with a Brick Break. He took another Rock Throw, but Ursus glowed with dark power and shot javelins of purple energy at it, hitting his opponent with Payback and defeating it.

Ursus cried out in joy, and I giggled before drying out his fur, then returned him. Olivia walked up to me and remarked solemnly, "Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit." She then giggled and told her Poké Balls, "You guys are the best!" She looked up to me and held out a brown Z-Crystal. "Here. The Rock Z-Crystal. The Rockium Z is yours!"

I accepted the Z-Crystal with a gracious smile, and she showed me the pose to activate it before stamping my Trainer Passport. "Thanks for the battle." I told her. "But I should really get Shon to the Pokémon Center." Before I could run off, Lillie came up beside me and rummaged in her Bag, telling me, "Hang on, I think I can help you with that." She then pulled out a device from her Bag. It was a rectangular rod with six indents in it to hold Poké Balls, and I gasped as I recognized it.

"That's a portable healing machine!" I cried out. "They cost a fortune! Where did you get it?" Lillie blushed and looked to the side as she muttered out, "I… I just sort of had it lying around, okay?" I knew that she was lying through her teeth, but she wasn't the type to keep secrets lightly, so I let it go and allowed her to place my Poké Balls on the device, watching it glow for a moment.

It dinged to let me know my Pokémon were healed, and Lillie healed Olivia's team as I replaced mine on my belt. Before we could say anything else however, we heard a voice shout from down the path, "Kahuna Olivia!" We all turned to see Star running up the path, and she stopped once she reached us and panted with her hands on her knees. "I… I am here to… To challenge you!" She gasped out.

Olivia giggled to the girl, and once she had caught her breath, she told her, "Well then, let's get on with the next grand trial!" The two stepped away from each other and released their Pokémon, and I nudged Lillie and told her, "Come on, let's check out the ruins while they're battling." Lillie nodded and we walked into the ruins to see just why Nebby was so eager to explore them.

Inside the ruins, we found a hall with giant boulders blocking the way. "Darn it. I guess we'll have to turn back." Lillie muttered. She moved to leave the ruins, but I held her arm and said, "Not necessarily." Lillie looked on in confusion as I walked up to one of the boulders. I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath before laying my palms flat against the side. I squared my hips and started to push, grunting as I tried to push the boulder forward.

"Are you crazy?" Lillie asked me. "You'd need a super-strong Pokémon to move a boulder that big!" I didn't respond, too focused on trying to move the hunk of rock in front of me. It slowly started to move, sliding forward with a grating sound, and I took a laborious step forward. Lillie was silent as I continued to push, the stone sliding forward gradually.

Eventually, I felt the other end start to give as it neared a gap, and gave one last shove, propelling it into the hole on the other end. I fell backwards with an exhausted sigh, panting on the ground while sweat ran down my face. I heard footsteps approaching, and Lillie's face leaned above me, eyes wide with amazement. I smiled to her as she asked, "How strong are you, exactly?"

I chuckled and sat up, Lillie moving to let me, and I took deep breaths as I told her, "Pretty strong. Not Machamp strong, but strong." Lillie nodded without a word, then rubbed her hand over my arm. "Wow." She breathed out. "It's weird, you aren't really huge or anything like the Fighting-Type Trainers I see around." I giggled and told her, "Well, let's just say my workout regimen isn't geared towards definition."

Lillie smiled, but looked past me as her face fell. I followed her gaze to see another giant boulder past the one I had pushed into its hole. "Oh, fuck me." I muttered. "I don't think I can do that a second time." Lillie smiled to me and said, "It's okay. Just doing the first one was really impressive." I shook my head, telling her, "No. I promised you I would help you with Nebby and that's what I'm gonna do."

"But how are you gonna do that?" Lillie asked. I smiled to her and took three of my Poké Balls off my belt, telling her, "With a little help." I then threw the Poké Balls in the air, releasing Shon, Ursus, and Bara. The three looked to me curiously, and I smiled to them as I stood up straight. "Hey guys, listen. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you help me move that boulder?" I asked them, pointing to the stone that sat diagonally from where the first one had been. They looked to me with astonishment, and I told them, "Don't worry, I already got the first one. I just need a little help."

I pointed to the boulder sitting in its hole, and their eyes widened as they looked at my footsteps leading to it. The three looked to each other for a moment, then to me and nodded. I grinned broadly, and the three of us walked over to the boulder. We stepped onto the one that I had pushed and braced ourselves against it. I took a deep breath and told them, "Alright, one the count of three."

"One. Two. THREE!" I exclaimed, and we all started to push against the hunk of stone. We didn't make any progress for a few moments, but slowly it started to move. Ursus, Bara, Shon and I all strained as we pushed the boulder forward, and took two steps before shoving the stone forward into its hole. We all collapsed the second it was in place, panting, and as I lay on my front I knew that Bara would have tried to mount me if he wasn't in a similar state.

After a few moments, I picked myself up and told my Pokémon, "Thanks, you guys. Take a rest. You've earned it." I returned the three of them with no objections, and wiped the sweat from my brow before turning to Lillie. The girl stood with her jaw dropped, and I smiled to her and said, "Come on, let's keep going." She nodded without a word, and the two of us walked into the Ruins of Life.

We walked through the hall into a main antechamber, with an altar on the far end. We looked around, but saw no signs of life, and I briefly wondered where the guardian was before Lillie's Bag shook and Nebby flew out of it. The gaseous Pokémon floated over to the altar and stared at a statuette of what was presumably Tapu Lele for a moment.

We waited with bated breath for it to do something, but it simply turned back to us and cried out, then floated over to Lillie and tucked itself into her Bag. The blond girl had an incredulous look as she asked, "You just wanted to look at a statue?" I walked over to the altar and stared at the statuette Nebby had been fascinated by. It was the size of a Poké Ball and clearly of high quality, made of colored glass with a seashell base, but it didn't seem to be worthy of such fixation.

I shrugged and turned back to Lillie, telling her, "Well, whatever Nebby wanted to do here, it looks like it accomplished it. Come on, let's go." Lillie nodded and the two of us walked to the end of the chamber. Before we could leave however, Lillie doubled over like someone had punched her in the gut. I stopped in my tracks and asked her, "Lillie? Are you okay?"

Lillie started to tremble, her breathing heavy as she turned to me, and I could see a familiar emotion shining in her eyes. Lust. "Luna. I… I feel funny." She said, and I could see her cheeks turn red as she squirmed in place. I smiled to her reassuringly and told her, "It's okay, Lillie. What you're feeling is called arousal. It's what people feel when they're ready to have sex."

"Sex?" Lillie echoed as if the word was alien to her, but I had no time to clarify as I felt warmth suffuse throughout my body. I shuddered as heat built up inside me and my skirt started to tent, and I could feel a blush work its way onto my cheeks. Lillie looked to me with confusion, and she asked, "Do you… Have arousal too?" The wording would have made me laugh if I wasn't so horny, and I nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, I do. I don't know why, though."

Lillie nodded and pulled her dress over her head, leaving her standing in her snow-white bra and panties, and my eyes widened as I asked, "Lillie, what are you doing?" "You said that arousal means you're ready to have sex. So we must be ready to have sex now." She replied, and pulled her bra off. "That's not how it works." I told her, but it would seem Lillie wouldn't be deterred, as she told me, "I don't care! I… I can't explain it, but…"

Her hand drifted towards her waist. "I can't stop thinking about that night. When I saw you and Hau." Lillie's hand pressed against her pussy through her panties, and she gasped out as she started to rub herself, telling me, "I-I felt just like I did then, now. I didn't know what it was, but… I wanted to join you. I… Please, let me do with you, what you did with him. But with me."

Lillie's face was entirely red as she looked to me with bedroom eyes, her hand rubbing herself, and she shuddered and cried out, "Please Luna, give me your penis!" I cracked a smile at her attempts at dirty talk, but shook it off as I told her, "Okay then, but first you're going to take your underwear off." Lillie nodded and reluctantly pulled her hands away from her pussy and pulled her panties down, the garment sporting a visible wet spot.

I undressed as Lillie watched with hungry eyes, and I could see her visibly shudder as my cock came into view. "So… what do we do now?" She asked, and I smiled to her and said, "Sit down." The both of us sat side-by-side on the floor cross-legged, scooting together until our knees were touching. "Okay, now-" I started, but before I could finish my sentence, Lillie dove at me and thrust her tongue into my mouth. The force of her tackle sent me onto my back, but I had no protests as I closed my eyes and let her tongue explore my mouth.

I felt Lillie's hands grasp my breasts and squeeze them, groping roughly, and I winced and disengaged our kiss. "Lillie, you're being too rough." I told her, and she blushed deeper and asked me, "Sorry. H-How do I do it?" I smiled to her and put my hands over hers, starting to gently rub my tits with her hands as I explained, "Different women like to do things different ways, but you never want to squeeze too hard. Here, rub them gently. Squeeze them, try to get a feel for how the person reacts to different things. And then…" I moaned as I pinched my nipple with my fingers, and she nodded and told me, "Okay, I think I get it now."

She reengaged our kiss, and started to grope my tits more gently, rubbing and squeezing as she tried to gauge my reactions. She rolled my nipple between her fingers and I shuddered in arousal at the rough touch. I could feel her squirming above me, then felt her slam her hips down, trying to impale herself on my cock and missing, hitting my hip. Lillie winced as she pulled up with a grunt, and I smiled to her and said, "Don't try to take it all in one go. If it's your first time, you'll want to ease into it."

Lillie nodded, and I maneuvered us so that she was laying on her back in front of me. I licked my lips and leaned in to lick her pussy. She cried out as my tongue made contact, and arched her back to press her cunt into my mouth. I held her hips down gently and resumed eating her out, laving my tongue over her outer lips until her channel relaxed. I thrust my tongue inside her, but it hit a barrier, and I realized that it was her hymen.

I knew that Lillie would be a virgin, but I thought she might have at least broken it masturbating or exploring herself. Regardless, I made sure to keep away from the flap of skin, not wanting to cause her any pain just yet. I thrashed my tongue inside her, making her gasp and pant as I ate her out. I could tell that she was quickly nearing orgasm, and teased her clit out of its hood to rub it in a circle.

Lillie cried out as I stimulated the tiny bundle of nerves, and I felt her hips strain against my hand as she seized up and came, her juices splashing over my tongue. I raised my hand and let the wetness coat my fingers as she started to come down, taking deep breaths. I stroked my cock with the hand that I had moistened with her juices, and once it was slick enough I asked her, "Do you still want to do this?"

Lillie opened her eyes and nodded to me. "Please, Luna. I don't think I can take it anymore." I smiled to her and got us in position, but before I thrust into her I said, "It's going to hurt for a few moments after I break your hymen. Are you okay with that?" "A hymen? What's that? I thought sex was supposed to feel good." Lillie said in confusion, and I smiled and told her, "It does. But women have something called a hymen. It's basically a little flap of skin in their vaginas, and when you have sex for the first time it breaks, and it hurts a little bit. It goes away quickly, though."

Lillie smiled to me and told me, "Thank you for warning me, Luna. But I can take it. Please, fuck me." I suppressed a giggle at her candid language and nodded to her wordlessly before thrusting inside her, hilting myself and tearing through her hymen. Instantly, I felt her tense up, and laid still while I waited for her to adjust. Lillie was having none of it however, and told me, "Just go, Luna. I can't take it anymore!"

I nodded to her and kissed her on the cheek before pulling my hips back, withdrawing my cock from her insides and thrusting back into her. She moaned as I started to pick up my pace, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders to bring me closer. Our breasts pressed against each other as Lillie started to relax, bucking her hips to meet mine. I could tell that the pain was starting to wear off, and so I started to fuck her harder, putting more force into my thrusts without making them painful for her.

Lillie moaned and crossed her legs around my waist, fully embracing me and holding me close as I continued to fuck her. I moaned myself as I felt her passage ripple around my cock, squeezing me like a vice. She was tighter than anything I had ever fucked, which wasn't saying much, but still tight enough to make me leak pre-cum. I was lost in the sensations of our coupling, but still had enough sense to reach down to her clit, starting to gently rub it back and forth.

Lillie cried out at this and started to buck her hips harder, and I could hear a voice from the chamber's altar giggle and say, "Yes, humans. Show your Love." I paid the voice no mind as I started to angle my thrusts differently, searching for her G-spot. After a few more minutes, Lillie cried out as I felt my cockhead bump against a rough patch, and I knew that I had found it. I angled my thrusts to hit it and started to thrust faster, making Lillie shudder in bliss.

"Yes, that's it. Cast aside your inhibitions and become one." The voice told me, but once again I ignored it and kept fucking Lillie. I could feel that she was getting close to the edge again, and lowered my head to suck on her neck. Lillie squealed as I nibbled on her pulse point, and whimpered as I felt pleasure coil in my stomach.

"Yes. Yes! Keep going, human! Show her your Love! Love inside her! Love inside, and create a new life!" I heard from above me, but before I could realize what it meant, Lillie threw her head back and screamed. I felt her pussy constrict around me, and I saw stars as I cried out and snapped my hips forward, burying myself in her cunt and shooting my Love into her. I shuddered as I came, pleasure sparking along my skin, and the two of us gasped in bliss for a few moments before relaxing.

The two of us slumped onto our sides as we panted, our orgasms fading, and my eyes widened as I realized what the voice had said. I scrambled to my feet and looked to the altar to see Akala Island's guardian deity, Tapu Lele. She giggled as she saw that I had noticed her, and I heard her voice in my mind tell me, "Congratulations, human."

I felt dread seep into my heart, and looked to the confused Lillie's pussy to see it leaking my Love, as she put it. I gritted my teeth and turned back to Tapu Lele, pointing to her and shouting out, "You! You did this! You made us horny so that we'd fuck!" Tapu Lele giggled again and mentally told me, "That's right, and now you two will bear child." I growled out, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

This shocked both Lillie and Tapu Lele, and my eyes burned with fury as I demanded of the Tapu, "What gives you the right to do this?! You're the island's guardian deity, so what the hell are you doing making people have kids?!" I heard Lillie mutter behind me, heartbreak in her tone, "Luna."

I barely heard her however, and pointed back to her as I shouted out, "What gives you the right to make Lillie get pregnant?!" This shocked both of them, but I simply continued on, berating Tapu Lele, "You're supposed to protect the people and Pokémon of Akala Island! Lillie may not be from Alola, but that doesn't mean she deserves your protection any less! You think you can just make big decisions like that for people?!" "Actually, I do. I am the guardian of this island. The people and Pokémon are my subjects as much as my charge, and I can do with them as I like." Tapu Lele responded smugly.

I growled with rage and picked up a loose stone from the floor. I reared my arm back as blue energy swirled around my hand, imbibing the rock clenched in my fist with new strength, and I let it fly at the pink Tapu floating in front of her altar as I shouted out, "FUCK YOU!" The aura-strengthened stone flew like a bullet at the deity, who floated in shock as it grazed the top of her head and embedded itself in the wall behind her with a deafening crash.

The chamber was silent for a moment as aura swirled around my fingers, and the realization of what I had just done just hit me. 'Did I just yell 'Fuck you' and throw a rock at a living god?' I thought to myself, mortified. Suddenly, I heard Lillie start to snicker behind me, and Tapu Lele looked to be holding in laughter of her own even as the top of her head bled from where the rock had hit her. My hand's blue glow faded as the two failed to hold in their amusement and both broke out into uproarious laughter, the sound filling the chamber.

I turned back to Lillie in confusion and asked her, "Why are you laughing?" Lillie continued to laugh as she told me, "Luna, I-I'm on the pill." Relief blossomed in my chest, and I sighed as my entire body relaxed. Lillie stood up shakily and hugged me tight, telling me, "But thank you for being concerned for me."

I hugged her back with a smile, then turned to Tapu Lele, who was still giggling in mid-air. "So why are YOU laughing?" I asked her in confusion, and she teasingly told me, "Oh, I think you know." She continued to giggle, and I smirked to her. "You never intended for Lillie to get pregnant, did you?" Tapu Lele let out one last giggle and floated over to us as she said, "No. I'm sorry for the deception, but it was necessary to awaken the power you harbor within you."

My heart sank as I heard her words, knowing what she was talking about, and Lillie asked me, "What's she talking about?" "I'll explain later." I told her. I then turned back to Tapu Lele. "No offense, but why would you want to do that?" Tapu Lele wagged a tiny finger at me and said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Let's just say that someone who cares about you asked me to."

"It's my Dad, isn't it?" I asked her with a deadpan tone. A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead, and she sagged in the air and told me, "Yes." She then straightened up. "Sorry, but the Tapu are honor-bound to grant a favor to those who have proved to us their strength in battle. It's to my understanding that he visited each of the Tapu and asked the same of all of us."

I gritted my teeth at her and asked, "So my Dad is in Alola? And why exactly did you have to drag Lillie into this?" Lillie squeezed me tighter as Tapu Lele replied, "Oh, that was a favor to Cosmog." Our eyes widened at that, and Lillie looked to her Bag as she asked, "A favor… to Nebby?" Tapu Lele nodded and told us, "Yup! He said something to the effect of, 'My human wants this other human to fuck her and doesn't know how to say it. Please help.'"

I was confused by this, and said, "But wait, I thought you only granted favors to those who've proved their strength." Tapu Lele didn't acknowledge my words, and told us, "Anyway, I should be going. I hope to see you both soon!" She shimmered and disappeared at that, leaving Lillie and I holding each other.

I looked down to her and asked, "Did you really want to have sex with me all this time?" Lillie nodded with a blush and told me, "Ever since I saw you and Hau together." I felt a tremor run through her, and she asked me, "Can we lay down for a moment?" I nodded to her with a smile, and we lay down on the floor of the chamber, Lillie laying on top of me with her head tucked under my chin. I rubbed the top of her head lovingly as Lillie hummed and muttered, "You know, this may not have happened like I imagined it would, but I'm glad I finally had sex."

I smiled to her and squeezed her tighter, looking to the roof as I pointed out, "Me too. Although it was more like making love, come to think of it." Lillie looked to me in confusion and asked, "What's the difference?" I smiled to her and said, "Making love is… It's more tender. You're in tune with the other person, and you feel like you could go on forever."

"How's that different from sex?" She asked. I pulled her closer and replied, "Sex is… Well, sex is more casual. You want to feel good, someone else wants to feel good, so you fuck. It's good, but there's less of a connection. It's possible to have sex and make love with the same person, but usually you can't make love with just anyone." Lillie hummed and snuggled herself deeper into my arms, telling me, "Well, I'm glad we made love then."

I hugged her closer and we cuddled for a few moments, each of us enjoying our respective afterglow, before I suddenly remembered something.

I stood in the Akala Outskirts, leaning against a tree out of sight of the main path, and Lillie whined out, "Do I really have to do this?" "Yes!" I told her. "Can't I just wait until I get to the Pokémon Center?" "You need to do it as soon as possible, so that you don't get an infection." I told her. "But it's so embarrassing." She said, and I replied, "Not as embarrassing as going to the Center with an infection." I heard no more protests from her, and heard liquid flowing for a moment until Lillie walked out from the other side of the tree with a bright red face.

I giggled at her embarrassment, and Lillie smiled and told me, "Well, thanks for the help, Luna. I uhm, I'm going to go to Konikoni. I'll see you later." As she moved to leave, I caught her arm and told her, "Hang on, Lillie." She looked to me with a confused gaze. "I get the feeling that you're a little sheltered." I said. "I won't ask questions if you don't want me to, but if you ever need help, with anything, just ask."

Lillie nodded with a grateful smile, but before either of us could say anything, Rotom flew out of my pocket and told me, "You've got a call from Hau!" The hyper boy's face appeared on his screen, and he told me, "Hey Luna! I just beat Olivia!" I broke out into a wide grin and told him, "That's great, Hau!" "Yeah, but it gets better! I got invited to go to the Aether Foundation by some guy named Faba! He told me to meet him at the Hano Grand Resort!"

Lillie let out a gasp of horror beside me, but I paid her no mind as I asked him, "Does Faba have a white lab coat on and green glasses without frames?" Hau nodded vigorously and told me, "Yeah, he does actually! Anyway, he told me about how he invited you, too! I'll see you there!" Hau hung up and Rotom flew back into my pocket as I growled in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked, and I turned to her with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Lillie. It's just…" I looked down to my feet and frowned. "That Faba guy. He creeps me out. And his scientists have been disrupting Diglett Cave." "Maybe you shouldn't go." She said, and I sighed and reluctantly replied, "If I don't, he'll come find me and creep me out even more. I'll just go and get it over with." I looked to the moon, which was starting to fall on the horizon. "Sunrise is in a few hours, so they can't keep me too long. I'll be fine."

Lillie let out a noise of concern and hesitantly said, "Okay. I'll meet up with you afterward. Stay safe." She then hugged me tightly and walked off, presumably to Konikoni City. My eyes were glued to her rear end as she left, and I thought to myself, 'I am definitely having her peg me next time.'

And that's the chapter. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! IndigoWerewolf out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I walked into Hano Grand Resort reluctantly and almost immediately spotted Faba standing in the lobby waiting for me. He got a smug grin as he saw me approach, and remarked, "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away." "Yeah, whatever. Let's go already, we're burning moonlight." I told him. He chuckled and said, "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Faba. I told you that I would take you to a wondrous place, yes? Well that place is… Aether Paradise!"

He paused dramatically, allowing me to process his words, and after a moment I asked him, "Am I supposed to know what that is?" A bead of sweat dripped on Faba's forehead and he told me, "You will soon. But first, let me tell you about Aether Paradise. As its name implies, it's a paradise for Pokémon, one that floats in the seas of Alola. It's an artificial island, made with human technology to protect Pokémon!"

"Did you get permission from the kahunas to build it?" I asked him, but Faba ignored my question and said, "I don't expect you to take my word for all this, of course. I'm a man of my word, and once your friend arrives, we will embark on a tour of Aether Paradise!"

I made a note to talk to Olivia about this place, but before either of us could say anything, Olivia, Kukui, and Hau ran up to us. "Hey, wait for me!" The hyper boy shouted, and I grinned as I spotted Olivia. "Hey Kahuna Olivia, Mr. Faba here is gonna take us on a tour of Aether Paradise! Have you heard of it?" I asked her with fake excitement dripping from my lips. She had a confused expression on her face as she asked, "No, I can't say I have. What is it?"

I glanced sideways to Faba, who looked like he was about to shit himself, and told her, "It's an artificial island in Alola waters, made by the scientists we've been seeing. Apparently it's a Pokémon reserve!" Olivia turned to Faba with a disapproving expression and asked him, "I was never informed of any kind of artificial island or a Pokémon reserve. Would you care to explain yourself, Mr. Faba?" Faba tugged on his collar awkwardly and said, "Well, I would love to! Unfortunately, I made a promise, and I shouldn't keep these two from their tour any longer."

"Oh, don't rush off on my account. Hau and I can wait a while longer, right Hau?" I said, turning to Hau with pleading eyes. "Yeah, I can wait!" He said as he put his hands behind his head, and I mentally praised him for his unintentional aid. "Well, Mr. Faba. We're waiting." Olivia told him with her arms crossed. Faba looked like he was on the verge of panicking now, and stammered out, "W-Well, a-as I said, Aether Foundation is a-a paradise! Built for Pokémon, and-"

I cut in and said, "Oh, so you've been gathering Pokémon from Alola? That's GREAT! It was really nice of you to give them permission for that, Kahuna Olivia." "I didn't. And to my knowledge, neither did any of the other kahuna." She said. Faba was openly sweating now, and his eyes darted around the room. "We-We were given permission… To study the Pokémon of Alola-"

This time it was Olivia's turn to cut in, telling him, "You were given permission to study Alolan Pokémon ON ALOLA, in a way that doesn't interfere with the natural ecosystem. You were NOT given permission by me or anyone else to take Pokémon to this floating island. And your scientists have repeatedly disobeyed the kahunas and disrupted the natural order of our region."

"Not to mention the Scyther resin knife." I said, and suddenly all eyes were on me. "A SCYTHER RESIN KNIFE?!" Olivia asked, and I told her, "Oh, you didn't hear? An Aether scientist tried to get me to capture a Pokémon for him, and when I said no, he tried to stab me with a Scyther resin knife. He got arrested." Olivia rounded on a terrified Faba, and told him with barely-restrained rage in her tone, "Explain yourself. Now."

Faba stammered out, "W-W-Well, as with any organization, th-there's bound to be a few bad apples. I-I will PERSONALLY see to it that there is a full background check of EVERY Aether employee so that we can ensure this sort of thing does NOT happen again. You have my word!" Olivia humphed and said, "You know, I've got important kahuna things to do. Luna, I won't keep you any longer. Oh, and don't forget to use Rotom if you get lost."

Kukui nodded, and although he acted calm, I could see fire burning in his eyes. "Yeah, COUSIN Luna! Make sure to have a good time! Rotom can help you out if you need to make your way back to Alola. I'll meet you on Ula'ula Island." He gave me a wink as he and Olivia left, and Faba breathed a sigh of relief. I knew what they were both trying to tell me, and tapped Rotom in my pocket and whispered, "Start recording and don't stop until I tell you to."

A spark of static electricity hit my leg, telling me he had heard me, and he scooted out of my pocket just enough for his camera to record what was in front of me. "Now! Let's get to Aether Paradise, shall we?" Faba asked us over-enthusiastically. Hau nodded in excitement, and we walked over to the ferry and stepped aboard a speedboat with the symbol of the Aether Foundation on it. Hau was eager to arrive and so was I, albeit for a different reason.

We arrived at Aether Paradise soon, and stepped off the boat into a pure-white ferry. "Here we are. Aether Paradise." Faba said. We watched a Sudowoodo and a Yungoos ride an elevator upstairs, and Faba told us, "Aether Paradise is a facility created solely for Pokémon conservation. It has all the latest technology just for this purpose. Downstairs, our scientists work on developing new types of Poké Balls. Although, your own Poké Balls won't work. A jamming signal is broadcast throughout the entire facility." "Oh, wow! You must have a LOT of advanced technology. Do you use it for anything besides Pokémon conservation?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

Faba got nervous at this, and told us, "N-No! Of course not! Come now, let's start the tour." He then walked off and Hau and I followed him to the elevator. As we approached it, a woman dressed differently from the scientists walked up to us and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Faba…" Faba growled in anger at this and exclaimed, "Excuse you, indeed! I am BRANCH MANAGER Faba! Honestly, what's the point of having a title if no one will use it?!"

The woman flinched and meekly said, "Of course… Branch Manager Faba." Before she could say anything else, Faba told her, "I must speak with the president concerning our conservation efforts on Alola. Show these children a tour, and then take them to speak with the president."

I was singing Faba's praises in my head as he identified himself as one of the higher-ups of Aether on camera, and he stepped on the elevator and it lifted him upwards. The woman walked up to us and sighed in relief, telling us, "Mr. Hau. Mr. Luna. My name is Ms. Wicke. It's a pleasure to have you on Aether Paradise." This ticked me off, and I told her, "Uh, actually it's MS. Luna, thank you very much." Wicke took out a tablet and typed on it, remarking, "According to these records, you were born male. Is that not correct?"

She showed us a copy of my medical records, and I swiped the tablet out of her hands and demanded, "How the hell did you get my medical records?! And I underwent Heal Pulse therapy! I don't care what's between my legs, I am female and I'd appreciate it if you'd do me the honor of referring to me as such!" Ms. Wicke blinked in surprise and told me, "If that's what you'd like, then I'd be happy to oblige. Uh, may I have my tablet back?"

I scrolled through it and looked it over to give Rotom a chance to record it, then handed it back to her and said, "Fine. But where did you get my records, anyway?" "Our president requested them from the Kantoan Medical Association. She heard about you from our field scientists was curious about you." She responded. I said nothing, knowing that her words spoke for themselves, and Hau said, "Come on, let's get on with the tour!"

Wicke nodded and we got on the elevator. It took us upward into a section of hallway with a few scientists, Trainers, and Pokémon. I made sure to record the Rockruff and Oranguru they had, and Wicke told us about how we could have our Pokémon healed by one of the scientists. I knew that I wouldn't be doing so, and Wicke asked us, "Luna? Hau? You two are trial-goers, yes? Are you both hoping to become the Champion? You must be eighteen if you're on a Journey."

I smiled to her and replied, "We are eighteen, but Alola actually doesn't have a minimum Journey age. It's referred to us the Island Challenge, too. And there's no Champion." Wicke blushed and rubbed the back of her head, remarking, "Oh. I-I guess I have a lot to learn about Alolan customs." I smiled to her, starting to become more at ease. I wasn't getting the same cold feeling from her as I was from the rest of the facility. 'Faba said there's bound to be bad apples in every batch. Well in a batch of bad apples, there's bound to be a couple good ones.' I thought.

"Yeah, I would've gone on my Trials sooner, but I wanted to wait until I was strong enough to beat my gramps. He's really strong, though!" Hau said. Wicke nodded, and remarked, "Wonderful. It's important for people to travel and take on a Journey of their choosing once they feel ready. And if you wish to make yourself stronger and prepare for your travels, then do so. You should never take on a Journey until you're ready."

"Now, would you like to see the conservation area upstairs?" Wicke asked. I got a broad grin on my face and told her, "I would love to, Ms. Wicke." We then got back into the elevator and rose up once again, this time into a cavernous room with glass walls and several simulated Pokémon habitats in a grid formation. "Aether Paradise is a haven for all Pokémon. For this reason, a Poké Ball jamming signal is broadcast throughout the entire facility." Ms. Wicke told us.

Hau jumped up in excitement and exclaimed, "Wow! This place is so cool!" Ms. Wicke then told us, "We protect Pokémon that have been targeted by Team Skull here. And we give extra aid to Pokémon threatened by indigenous species, as well." "So you round up Pokémon that are part of the native ecosystems and take them here, then? What kind of Pokémon?" I asked. Wicke smiled and told us, "Well, our primary focus right now is Corsola. It's the prey of malicious native Pokémon known as Toxapex and Mareanie. You see, the two eat the Corsola's branches, and this does severe damage to them."

I nodded and asked her, "I didn't know they were hunted here. Do you have Pokédex entries for them?" Wicke nodded and typed on her tablet for a moment before holding it up so that I could see it. It had profiles of Mareanie and Toxapex that were obviously biased against them, and I made sure to get a good long look so that Rotom could record them.

"So how many Corsola do you have here?" I asked her. Wicke looked up in thought and replied, "I believe it's… About one-hundred and fifty, give or take." I inwardly grinned. I knew that Pokémon conservation organizations had strict limits on how many Pokémon of a single species they could keep in one branch, and Aether Foundation was way over.

Hau then said something about how nature was cruel and kind at the same time. My focus was on the Pokémon in the habitats, however. I made sure Rotom zoomed in on them, as I saw that the Starmie and Corsola they had were severely discolored and clearly unhealthy. I recorded the nearby habitats and saw that all of the Pokémon were in similar states, and vowed to get this place shut down by any means necessary.

I got back just in time for Hau to ask why the Aether Foundation would set up a branch in Alola and Wicke to reply that she didn't know, that the president was mysterious and basically that she called all the shots. This made me feel better, as Wicke seemed like a genuinely good person. "President Lusamine should be here in the conservation area now." She said, and I thought to myself, 'Jackpot.' She then walked off, and I went around recording the miserable and unhealthy Pokémon in the area before finally walking up to where Wicke said the president was.

I could see her with an Alolan Grimer and Meowth along with a Starmie, all of them looking sickly. I zoomed in on them and then on Lusamine's face as she told them she'd keep them safe with her love. She then turned to us, and a scientist took the other Pokémon away. Lusamine and Wicke discussed something I couldn't hear for a moment before Lusamine turned to the two of us. "You must be Luna and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise, the Aether Foundation's private island. I am the president of the Aether Foundation. You may call me Lusamine."

I shivered under her gaze. The cold, calculating feeling I had gotten from Faba, and indeed this entire facility, redoubled around Lusamine. She seemed to scan me all over, taking in my appearance, trying to dissect me with her eyes. "I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the islands to learn more about Pokémon…" She said. Her gaze then darkened. "But there also those who would harm Pokémon for their own selfish gains. And that is why I am here. I will be a mother to all these Pokémon, and shower them all with love. I will even give Pokémon from lands far from Alola and Kanto my love."

A chill went up my spine at that. Suddenly Lusamine didn't seem as analyzing. She seemed possessive, like a mother Ursaring protecting a Teddiursa, but at the same time telling it that it was hers and could never leave. Hau didn't seem to notice, and oohed and aahed at her speech the same way he had been at everything. She then dropped the bombshell on us that she was over forty years old. I was surprised, but ignored it as she said, "The right style does wonders. And Hau, your style is… A bit wanting. I'll have to take you out sometime and get you some proper clothes."

I raised my eyebrow at her as she turned to me and sneered. "And Luna. It doesn't do for a young man such as yourself to dress like a tramp. You need to wear clothes that befit your gender." I felt my heart ice over, and Hau backed away as I told her, "I am wearing clothes that befit my gender. I'm a WOMAN, and I'll dress how I want, thank you." Lusamine got an irritated look on her face, and said, "Children would be much happier if they'd listen to the adults around them."

"We're not children. And if I listened to every adult I saw, I'd be dead by now." I said with a glare. Before anyone could say anything else, the whole facility shook. A deep rumble went through the ground, and screams and various Pokémon cries sounded out throughout the room. We looked around as we struggled to stay on our feet, and Wicke asked, "That tremor… Did something happen in the labs downstairs?"

Suddenly, we saw light flash to our left, and turned to see a glowing hole in the air. Our eyes widened as we beheld the being that emerged from it. It looked like a giant white jellyfish, floating in midair and making odd noises. 'An Ultra Beast.' I thought to myself. The Ultra Beast floated about an inch off the floor as Lusamine asked it, "Did… Did you come from… Another world?" It let out a cry in response, and Hau shouted for Lusamine to back away.

I took a Poké Ball off my belt, but it wouldn't expand, and I futilely clicked it for a moment before cursing and replacing it. Hau moved to intercept the Ultra Beast, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to fight it. I doubted punching this thing would be a good idea, and even if it were I didn't want to show Wicke or Lusamine my full strength. I cursed under my breath as I realized what I would have to do.

'I hate doing this.' I thought to myself. I then walked forward to stand between the Ultra Beast and the others and closed my eyes in concentration. Hau shouted at me to back away, but I didn't hear him. When I opened my eyes, everything was different. The facility around me was no longer blinding white, but black highlighted with blue, and people and Pokémon alike were no more than blue silhouettes. That is, except the Ultra Beast.

The being floating in front of me had a purple aura that pulsed angrily to match the Ultra Wormhole behind it. Aura coiled around my hands as I approached it, and told it, "If you wish to leave unharmed, do so now. I won't warn you again." I knew that the beast could understand me, but it did not head my words, and cried out angrily.

I held up my hand and started forming an Aura Sphere as the Ultra Beast bore down on me threateningly. Once my sphere was at full power, I pointed it at the Ultra Beast and shot it point-black. The Aura Sphere exploded as it impacted with the otherworldly creature, and it cried out as the blue aura struck it. I gathered an Aura Sphere in each hand and shot them both at the Ultra Beast, striking it two more times and sending it fleeing back through the Ultra Wormhole.

The Wormhole closed in a matter of moments, and I sighed in relief before turning back to the others. I could read their auras, and what I saw in one of them frightened me. In Hau's aura, I saw joy, excitement, and wonder. Wicke's aura was gentle, nurturing, and kind, but Lusamine… In her aura, I saw nothing but madness. I quickly closed my eyes and dispelled my aura vision, sighing with relief as the world returned to normal. I smiled to the three as I opened my eyes and saw their normal bodies, and weariness overcame me.

I didn't let my tiredness show, knowing that Lusamine would give me shit for it, and Hau exclaimed, "That was amazing!" He ran up to me with a wide grin, and I told him, "It was nothing, really." "Nothing?! Luna, you…" I pinched his arm and shook my head ever so slightly, and he thankfully got the hint and stopped talking.

After a few minutes of making sure everyone was okay, Wicke directed us back to the ferry, but not before Lusamine revealed her plans to protect the Ultra Beasts. I had no doubt she intended to do anything but, but it wouldn't matter once Olivia and the others saw the footage I had gathered.

Wicke gave me a TM for Psychic, which I made sure to inspect later, and gave Hau a Big Malasada. She then sent us off on our way to Ula'ula Island and I had Rotom stop recording. Hau chatted about Malasada and the Ultra Wormhole. Of course, then came the question I had been dreading. "Hey Luna, how'd you do that stuff to fight the Ultra Beast?" He asked.

I knew this day would come, but it didn't make it any easier to talk about. I sighed and told him, "I'll explain once everyone's together. I… I don't know if I can tell the story more than once." Hau nodded with understanding, and ate his malasada as we approached Ula'ula. Once we had arrived, we immediately flew back to Akala on Charizard's back once the Aether boat was gone.

We met Kukui and Olivia were waiting for us at Burnet's Lab, and Star and Lillie joined us after a moment. Once we had gathered in her library, I sat everyone down to watch Rotom's footage. I wanted to let everyone watch it before telling them about what happened with the Ultra Beast, but Hau blurted it out the second everyone was seated. I sighed at his naiveté as everyone's eyes turned to me in astonishment.

"Yes, it's true." I told them all. "I can use aura. It runs in my family, on my Dad's side. I don't like to use it because, well, it takes a lot out of me. And because I'd rather rely on my own strength than on my aura. My Dad spent most of his life trying to master it, and I didn't want to end up like him." I sighed as memories rose to the surface of my mind. "When I was six, my Dad walked out on me and my Mom. I still don't know why. He had already dragged my Mom to Kanto, but I guess he just didn't care about us as much as we thought he did. He left us stranded in Kanto and ran off to train with Lance, the Dragon Master. And now he's apparently back in Alola."

Hau tilted his head and asked, "What do you mean, stranded? Why couldn't she just go back to Alola?" I sighed and told him, "Dad. We couldn't leave because we couldn't find him to get divorce papers signed, and Kanto has strict laws about spouses living in different regions. We only just recently got the papers in the mail with his signature, and we moved the second we could." Tears were shining in Star's eyes, and she muttered, "My Dad ran out on my Mom, too. I'm sorry, I-I don't mean to cut in, I just… I wanted you to know that you're not alone."

She smiled to me cautiously, and I smiled back to her and told her, "It's alright, Star. You don't have to apologize." Nobody said anything for a moment, then Olivia told us, "I think I know what'll cheer you two up. How about we watch some incriminating Aether Foundation footage?" I broke out into a wide grin, and said, "I couldn't agree more."

With that, we plugged Rotom into a television, and we all watched the footage I had recorded. Faba telling us about the Poké Ball jamming signal and the Aether Foundation developing new types of Poké Balls, Wicke telling us about the number of Corsola they had at the Foundation, the sickly-looking Pokémon, Lusamine admitting her plans to explore the Ultra Wormholes and study Ultra Beasts, and finally the fight between me and the Ultra Beast that we had encountered.

The group's reactions ranged from outraged, to horrified, and to terrified in Lillie's case. I could see the fear in her eyes once Lusamine appeared on-screen, and made a note of it for later. Once the recording was finished, Olivia took a deep breath and said, "Well, this makes things a lot easier."

"You said it." Kukui remarked. "Once we get this footage to the right people, the Aether Foundation will be history." "What kind of people?" Hau asked. Burnet told him, "The Kantoan government for one. They might be in the dark ages when it comes to sex, but they take Pokémon conservation seriously. By my count, they're breaking about fifteen different international laws. Developing Poké Balls without a license, broadcasting a Poké Ball jamming signal that affects ones with Pokémon already in them, and I doubt they have a license to operate as a conservation society. Not to mention the abuse they're putting these Pokémon through." I smirked at this, and said, "They're fucked about fifteen different ways, then. Kanto doesn't mess around with this kind of stuff. Aether will be shut down and Lusamine and Faba will be behind bars within the week once this gets to them."

The smile slid off my face as something occurred to me, and I asked, "But what about Ms. Wicke?" Olivia hummed in thought, then told me, "Tough to say. There's nothing against her personally in this video, but the entirety of Aether will be investigated and most will be put away. Still, there's ways of determining who's guilty and who's innocent in these sorts of cases." She smiled at me and continued, "If, say, an aura reader were to vouch for her and be willing to perform an Aura Analysis test, that would help clear her name."

I smiled as I realized what she was saying, and Lillie asked, "What's an Aura Analysis test?" "It's basically a really advanced lie detector test. Someone who can use aura holds a crystal while they analyze someone's aura. They ask the person questions and the color of the crystal changes to tells people their emotional reaction and whether or not they're lying. It's really accurate, and it goes a long way in a courtroom." Kukui explained. Lillie smiled and seemed to unwind at that, and remarked, "I'm glad. Ms. Wicke is a good person, and I'd hate to see her get put in jail with the rest of the Aether Foundation.

I smiled to her, and then checked the time on Rotom. Seeing that it was getting close to sunrise, I stood up and told the room, "I'd better get to the Pokémon Center. The sun is almost up." The group all checked the wall clock. "Yeah, it is." Burnet said. She snapped her fingers. "Damn, there's only two beds here in the lab." "It's okay, I can stay at the Tide Song. You and Kukui take the beds, I don't want to be a burden." Lillie said.

I could see tell that Burnet was internally weeping at her words, and asked Lillie, "Why don't you just stay at the Pokémon Center?" "I'm not a Trainer. I don't think they'll let me stay." Lillie responded. "Nonsense. Anyone can stay at the Pokémon Center as long as there's rooms available. Come on, you can come with us." I told her as I stood up. Lillie fiddled with her hands for a moment and remarked, "Well… I guess it would save me a little money. All right then, let's go."

Lillie, Star, Hau, Olivia, and I all left the lab at that, and Olivia used a Ride Pager to fly to her shop. The rest of us walked down to the Pokémon Center and asked Nurse Joy for a room. She was more than happy to let Lillie stay, and the four of us walked through the halls and got set up. Hau, Star, and Lillie went off to shower, but I needed to have a conversation with Lycaon first.

I let Shon out in case he got violent again, and took a deep breath before letting Lycaon out of his Poké Ball. He coalesced on the bed with a flash of light, and blinked before shaking himself. He regarded me with a wary gaze, asking me if I was going to hit him again with his eyes. I smiled to him awkwardly and said, "Hey Lycaon. First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for punching you. It was a reflex. But I also want you to know that you can't just charge at me like you did. If you want to have sex, then that's fine, but give me some kind of warning first."

Lycaon scoffed and rolled his eyes, and I told him, "I mean it. You can't just jump people. Especially not when they're your Trainer." Lycaon growled in response, but Shon stepped forward and held up his hand. Lycaon didn't seem deterred, and he bared his fangs in a threat. I could see the beginnings of a Bubblebeam form in the spiral on Shon's chest, and stood up abruptly.

"Enough!" I told them. "You guys are NOT trashing the room." I returned the both of them to their Poké Balls, then sighed as I realized what I would have to do. 'Time for a little tough love.' I thought to myself.

With that, I left the room and went to the lobby of the Center. I peered out the windows and saw that the sun wasn't up yet, and that it likely wouldn't be for at least an hour yet. I nodded at the sight and left a note with Nurse Joy, then left the building. I walked outside the city and found a clearing where I wouldn't be disturbed, then took Lycaon's Poké Ball off my belt. I took a moment to steel my nerves before throwing it up in the air, releasing him in a burst of white light.

Lycaon tilted his head as he coalesced on the ground, asking me why I had let him out here. I crossed my arms and told him, "You want to jump on me without any warning and just start humping away? Fine, go ahead." Lycaon raised his eyebrow, skeptical of my intentions, and I said, "Well? I'm waiting." He got a mischievous grin and tensed up, preparing to run. I kept my stance relaxed, showing no signs of trying to stop him, and he charged.

Lycaon ran to me with lust in his eyes, fully intending to take me as his, but once he was in range, I snapped my foot out and kicked him in the chest, sending him rolling over the ground away from me. I made sure to hold back, not wanting to hurt him, but regardless he picked himself up shakily and looked to me with wide eyes. "What are you waiting for? Come and get it." I said. Lycaon growled and ran at me again, clawing up dirt and growling in anger.

Once again, I kicked him away, this time into a tree, and called out to him, "Come on, you can do better than that!" This continued on for the better part of an hour, Lycaon charging me with every intent on fucking me, and me kicking him away casually. Eventually, I could see the sun start to come up, and decided to wrap things up. "Do you know why you can't do it? Why you can't just attack me and fuck me into the ground?" I asked Lycaon as he panted on the ground in front of me.

He growled weakly in response, and I told him, "It's because I'm stronger than you." Lycaon rose to his hind paws as I continued, "I'm stronger than you, and not just because I'm your Trainer and I have your Poké Ball. I'm PHYSICALLY stronger than you. I can beat you into the ground, dominate you, and do whatever I want with you, because I'm stronger."

Lycaon paused in thought, then his stance seemed to relax and become less hostile. He turned around and presented himself to me, raising his ass up for me to fuck. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, slapping his ass and telling him, "Put your butt down, you goof. I'm not gonna fuck you." Lycaon lowered his hindquarters and looked to me with questioning eyes. I smiled in response and told him, "I prefer to be on the bottom, to be honest. I'm not gonna do that either right now, but just remember what just happened when you start to get testy."

Lycaon hung his head in submission, and I returned him to his Poké Ball and went back to the Pokémon Center. I found Star waiting for me in the lobby, and she ran up as I walked over to her and asked me, "There you are! Where were you?"

I smiled to her and said, "I needed to take care of something. Where's Lillie and Hau?" Star smiled and told me, "Hau is having some _fun_ and Lillie… Well, she's kind of broken." I blinked in confusion and asked her, "Broken? What do you mean?" Star sighed and told me, "It's easier to show you. Come on." Star then led me back to our room, where I found Lillie curled up in the fetal position and hugging a pillow to her chest on one of the beds. "What happened?" I asked Star.

"She saw someone getting fucked from behind by a Stoutland." She told me. I could see Lillie hug the pillow tighter at her words, and sighed before sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you okay, Lillie?" I asked her. There was no response for a moment, then Lillie nodded her head. I felt a bit of relief at this, and asked her, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

There was an even longer pause, and in a small voice, Lillie asked, "Why… Why would they want to DO something like that?" "Well, it's usually for pleasure." I told her. Lillie sighed and sat up straight, still hugging the pillow as she said, "I thought people only had sex when they felt aroused. Like you and I did in the ruins." I smiled lightly and Star remarked, "Well, you're _technically_ not wrong."

"What Star's trying to say is that arousal isn't usually like that." I told her. "It's usually a lot more subtle. And people usually start before it builds up to the point we were at." Lillie tilted her head in confusion and said, "I'm confused." And just like that, Star and I were giving Lillie the sex talk. We explained about arousal, casual sex, having sex for pleasure, human and Pokémon reproduction, and people having sex with Pokémon. Lillie's face was bright red by the time we were finished, and I asked her, "Do you get it now?"

Lillie didn't respond, and Star poked her in the arm and said, "I think we broke her again." This made Lillie smile, and she told us, "I… I think I need a minute." I smiled to her and said, "No problem, Lillie. I need to take care of something, anyway." I got up and started stripping off my clothes, disrobing until I was as naked as the day I was born.

"Y-You don't have to leave." Lillie told me, but I smiled to her and said, "It's okay Lillie. I actually do have something I need to do." Lillie smiled as I retrieved Somnus', Alraune's, Lyra's and Cynder's Poké Balls before leaving the room. I made my way to the showers and got under one of the showerheads. I was alone there, as everyone was occupied with the tubs, and after the water was at a nice temperature, I let my Pokémon out. Alraune, Cynder, Lyra and Somnus blinked as they were released, and I told them, "Hey guys. I figured you might want to clean up a little."

Alraune, Lyra and Cynder cried out in agreement, but Somnus rubbed the back of his head with a blush. I smiled to him teasingly and told him, "Somnus, I'm the last person you need to worry about judging you. Now come on, let's get cleaned out." I helped Alraune, Lyra and Cynder clean themselves out, then did the same for Somnus. It was a bit messier since it was his first time cleaning his ass out, but by the time he was done, he was a lot more relaxed.

Once that was done, I returned my Pokémon and washed up a bit more, then cleaned myself out. I sighed in relief as I finished, and wondered whether or not to try and get lucky tonight. I had a bad taste in my mouth from Aether and talking about my dad though, so I decided to just go to bed. I walked through the halls and gently declined offers for sex from various other Trainers.

Once I got back to the room however, I heard odd noises coming from inside. I put my ear up to the door and heard gasps and moans that sounded suspiciously like, "Lillie and Star." I breathed out, then smirked to myself. I could feel my cock rise as I listened to the two go at it, and opened the door silently to see Lillie riding Star on the bed. Lillie's eyes widened as she caught sight of me, and she gasped out, "L-Luna! I di-didn't think you'd be back so s-AGH!" Lillie moaned out in pleasure as she squirmed, and Star asked me, "H-Hey Luna! Feel like joining in?"

I was truly hard at this point, and told her, "Okay, but first…" I trailed off as I walked over to my Bag, then opened the secret compartment. I put on the collar I had gotten from Carrie and Kierra, then laid out a ball gag, rope, a collapsible riding crop, and a strap-on along with a couple dildos and butt plugs for them to use. With that done, I dropped to my knees and looked to the floor as I asked them, "Mistress Star and Mistress Lillie, do you wish to use your slave's body now?"

The two girls whispered to each other for a few moments before I heard Star sternly tell me, "Get on the bed and present yourself, slave." I complied with her, crawling to the bed with my head down before climbing up. I raised my ass into the air submissively, facing the headboard and staying silent. I felt the tip of the riding crop trail over my butt as Star told me, "Such a slutty girl, just bending over for her Mistresses. You need to be punished."

I gave no response, and knew what she was planning before she did it. True enough, I felt her smack me on the ass harshly with the crop, and yelped in pain. This earned me another smack, and Star berated me, "Shut up and take it, slave!" I did as she said and kept quiet as she continued to strike me with the crop, turning my cheeks red and making my legs tremble. After fifty or so hits, she told me, "Turn around, slave."

I obeyed her without a word, and the second I had turned myself completely around, Star grabbed my head and told me, "Open your mouth." I knew what was coming, and opened my mouth as wide as I could. Instantly, Star shoved her cock into my mouth and started thrusting, fucking my face with no regard for my comfort. I gagged and groaned for her benefit as she used my mouth for her own pleasure, and it would seem she appreciated it, as she started to thrust harder and rougher, occasionally making me genuinely gag.

As Star continued to use my mouth, I felt the bed dip behind me, and knew that Lillie was getting ready to join us. Sure enough, I felt the rubber head of my strap-on start to tease my ass, rubbing and pushing against my anus without actually penetrating me. It was slick and wet, and I knew that she had listened when I told her about how important lube was when you're doing anal.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lillie slamming the strap-on inside of me, and I cried out in surprise. I groaned as she started to thrust in and out of me clumsily, and she and Star started to settle into a rhythm as they fucked my ass and mouth, pumping into me from both ends as they used my body. I could feel Lillie's slowly thrusts becoming more sure of themselves, the girl starting to get used to using her strap-on.

Meanwhile, I felt Star start to thrust into my mouth with a renewed sense of urgency, and knew she was about to cum. Sure enough, she soon snapped her hips forward and buried her cock in my throat, shuddering as she shot her cum down my throat. She withdrew her cock once her orgasm had ended, and a singular string of cum shot onto my lips. Star took a moment to recover as Lillie withdrew herself from my ass, making me let out a groan of disappointment.

Star smacked my back with the riding crop, telling me, "Quiet, slave." I bit my bottom lip and obeyed her as she and Lillie shuffled on the bed, shifting position until Star was behind me and Lillie was in front. The blonde girl had a nervous expression as she unbuckled her strap-on, and she sat on the bed with her legs spread and told me, "Eat me out. Uh, b-bitch." I barely managed to stifle a laugh at her words, and dutifully nodded and told her, "Yes, Mistress Lillie."

I then leaned down and followed her orders, lapping at her outer lips for a moment before thrusting my tongue inside of her. Lillie gasped as I laved my tongue over her inner walls, and moaned in pleasure as I followed my mistress' orders and ate her out. I had forgotten about Star however, and the girl took advantage of that by harshly grasping my hips and slamming her cock into my ass. I pulled away from Lillie's pussy and cried out as she started to roughly thrust in and out of me, and was immediately grabbed by my hair and tugged back down to my previous position.

Lillie kept her hands on the back of my head and pressed my face into her cunt as Star roughly fucked my ass. I groaned as the two took their pleasure from me, making Lillie roll her hips and press her pussy into my face. I redoubled my efforts to eat her out, and tried to relax my anus around Star's cock. This earned me another strike from the crop however, and I yelped as she told me, "Don't you dare loosen up, slave."

I murmured out, "Yesh Mishtresh." Through Lillie's cunt and started to flex my anal muscles, squeezing Star's shaft as best I could. Her pleasured gasp told me that she appreciated it, and she started to thrust inside me harder and faster, slamming her hips into mine and making me wince. Slowly, the discomfort of her having thrust inside me so suddenly started to fade, to be replaced by pleasure. 'About time.' I thought to myself as I continued to eat Lillie out.

After a few moments, Lillie pulled my head away, and I looked to her questioningly. Lillie smiled to me and told me, "I want you to lick somewhere else now… Slave." She turned over onto her front and looked over her shoulder at me and said, "Eat my ass. Don't worry, Star helped me clean myself out."

Star groaned and told her, "Don't assure the slave, Lillie." She winced but said nothing as I lowered my head and pulled Lillie's cheeks apart. I licked my lips before encircling her anus with my mouth and pressing my tongue against her rosebud. Lille gasped as I circled over the hole and laved my tongue over her backdoor.

I could feel Lillie tremble as I licked her, and she gasped as I squirmed my tongue into her rectum. She lifted her hips in order to get me deeper, and I was more than happy to oblige as I followed her orders for analingus. I looked up to see that her eyes were closed, and that she had her mouth open in a silent gasp with a strand of drool hanging from her bottom lip. I barely managed to suppress a smirk as I thought, 'Looks like Lillie's got a pretty sensitive ass.'

With that in mind, I stepped up my oral efforts, thrashing my tongue around inside her and squirming it against her anal walls. A tremor went through her as I ate her ass, and she seemed to find her voice again, gasping and panting out her pleasure. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my cock, and Star started to stroke me as she said, "Looks like the slave is doing a good job of pleasing her mistresses. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reward you just this once."

"Fank yoo, Mishtresh." I told Star as best I could, feeling her hand rub over my cock. I shuddered as she pleasured me, and moaned out as she pressed her front into my back, her tits warm against the welts that had risen from her strikes. The three of us continued on like this for another half hour, me eating Lillie's ass and making her gasp in pleasure and Star fucking my ass roughly and stroking my cock.

I could feel my testes contract and warmth spread over my body, signaling that I was going to cum soon. "Mishtresh, I-I'm gonna cum!" I told Star through Lillie's ass. Star herself was panting as she fucked me, and told me, "Cum, slave! Cum for your mistresses!" Immediately afterward, I felt my cock jump and spasm as I came, shooting semen onto the bed. I moaned out at the pleasure, and trembled as Lillie cried out in front of me, her pussy squirting her juices onto my tits as the vibrations triggered her own orgasm.

Finally Star groaned out and thrust deep inside of me as she shuddered, and I felt warmth blossom in my anal passage as she came into my ass. The three of us trembled in place, lost in the throes of orgasm, until we all collapsed in a heap of limbs, panting as intense pleasure faded and afterglow took over.

Suddenly, Star yawned and rubbed her eyes, telling us, "I think that's gonna be it for me tonight." I smiled to her and said, "Yeah, I think so too. Between Aether and using aura, I'm pretty much wiped out." Lillie gave me a tired smile and said, "Same here. But uh… Do you mind if we… Cuddle?"

Lillie played with her hands nervously as she waited for a response, and I told her, "Sure thing. Star?" Star nodded and the three of us got under the covers and snuggled together in a pile. I could feel a familiar need raise its head however, and adjusted us so that Star's cock was pressed against my ass. I started to tease her with my butt, enveloping her shaft between my cheeks. "I-I thought we agreed to stop for the night." She protested weakly.

I smiled to her innocently and replied, "We did. I just need something to help me sleep." Once Star's cock was hard, I raised myself up and impaled my ass on her shaft, moaning as the head breached my anus. Lillie watched us with curious eyes, and said, "Not a bad idea." She then shifted herself so that we were facing each other and started to tease me, rubbing my cock until it was hard and then sinking it into her ass once it was ready.

I groaned as she penetrated herself on my shaft, and Lillie moaned as she shifted herself into a better position. Once everyone was comfortable, we settled down and drifted off to sleep, hugging our arms around each other and reveling in our shared warmth.

And that's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. IndigoWerewolf out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I awoke to the sensation of my ass being fucked. I could feel someone thrusting into me as I came to consciousness, and moaned as I pushed my hips back to meet them. As my senses returned to me, I could feel that my cock was in a warm hole, and I opened my eyes to see Lillie fucking herself with my shaft.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Star thrusting into me, and smiled as I told them, "Good morning, you two." The two started but didn't stop fucking, and Lillie told me, "G-Good Morning, L-AH!-Luna." "Good morning!" Star gasped out, and thrust deep inside me as she shuddered, painting my prostate with cum.

The pleasure pushed me over the edge, and I gasped out as I came myself, filling Lillie with warm semen. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she seized up as juices squirted from her pussy. The three of us panted as we came down from our orgasms, and Lillie wrapped her arms around me and said, "Good to see you awake." I hugged her tightly as Star did the same behind me, and told her, "Good to see you too, but we should probably take a shower."

Star and Lillie agreed with matching giggles, and we extricated ourselves from each other and walked to the bathrooms, making small talk as we washed the sweat off of our bodies and the cum from inside them. Once we were done, we redressed and got our things from the room. Star and Lillie flew off to Ula'ula Island with Star's Ride Pager, but I stayed behind since I had a call from Kukui.

I picked up the phone and saw Kukui's face appear on the screen. "Hey cuz!" He exclaimed. "How's it going?" I smiled to him and replied, "Good so far. So what's the news?" He chuckled lightly and told me, "Burnet's sending the footage you took to the Kanto authorities as we speak. Aether are goners." I nodded with a wide grin on my face and asked, "That's great. Oh hey, any news on Kitsu?"

Kukui's grin widened and he told me, "I was actually just about to tell you. I found out how he's able to use Attract on guys." My eyes lit up as I asked him, "Really?! How?" "He's gay." Kukui replied simply, and my eyes widened as I asked, "Really? It's that simple?"

Kukui nodded and told me, "Yup. I actually did some research on this a while ago, but I had to shelf it since I didn't have any specimens to study. I can't tell you how big of a relief it is to finally close this out." I grinned and told him, "I'm glad to help, Kukui." He then started and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He then went off-screen, and a moment later, a Poké Ball appeared on the teleporter. I smiled as I opened the sphere and released the Pokémon inside.

I giggled as Kitsu coalesced in my lap and immediately started licking my face. I hugged him and said, "I missed you too, boy." I hugged him close as Kukui chuckled and told me, "Alright, well I've gotta go. Good luck, cuz!" He then ended the call, and Kitsu and I cuddled for a bit before I returned him to his Poké Ball.

I stood up and left the Center without incident, then used my Ride Pager to call Charizard and fly to Malie City. Hau was waiting for me when I swooped down in front of the Pokémon Center, and grinned as he walked up to me. "Hey there, Luna! What'd Kukui want to talk about?" He asked. I smiled and replied, "He wanted to let me know that they're sending the footage to Kanto. And that he found out why my Eevee can use Attract on other males."

His eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Whoa! That's really cool!" Hau then started and told me, "Oh yeah, Kukui called and said to meet him in the Malie Gardens. Let's go!" He then ran off and turned a corner to go north. I giggled at his usual manic energy and followed him at a much slower pace. Hau was scanning the garden by the entrance, and he said something about tea and ran off again to look for Kukui.

I wandered about the garden for a while in search of Kukui and found a few tourists from Kanto. They made me a bit nervous, but none of them noticed the fact that I had a cock in my skirt. They were good training for Kitsu, though, especially since he had so much catching up to do with the rest of the team. I took the time to bring him up to speed, and let him know that I had some evolutionary stones if he wanted to evolve. He didn't want to just yet, so I put them away for later and kept looking for Kukui.

I found a Zygarde Cell and a few items before I found the professor in some sort of open-air café, and he got a big grin on his face as I approached. Hau ran up to us just as he was about to speak and exclaimed, "Hey, Professor Kukui!" "Hey there!" Kukui said. "Your eyes are shinin' extra bright today. Something happen?" Hau chuckled and put his hands behind his head as he replied, "Oh, Luna just told me about how you figured out how a boy Eevee can use Attract on males. It's pretty cool!"

Kukui got an excited grin and told us, "That would explain it. Oh, before I forget, you guys' next trial is on Mount Hokunali. You can take the bus up there. Just head up to Route 10, you can't miss the stop." "You two go ahead without me. I've got a hot date with a malasada!" Hau said. "I'm gonna visit every single one in Alola, yeah? It's my own little mini Island Challenge!" Kukui nodded and told him, "You got it, little buddy."

He then turned to me and said, "I'll wait for you at the bus stop, Luna. Ready when you are!" He then walked off, leaving Hau and I by ourselves. Hau then asked me, "Oh hey Luna, guess what. There's an observatory at the top of Mount Hokunali. And you know what they do at observatories?" "Observe?" I asked him sarcastically. He chuckled and said, "You'd know more than me. Which is to say, anything. Peace out!" He then ran off, waving to me as he left for the exit.

I had a grin on my face as I followed him, and once I left Malie Park, I found Lillie waiting for me. The girl smiled as I walked up to her, and she asked me, "Hey Luna. Um, can I ask you something?" I gave her a reassuring smile as Nebby cried out in her Bag, and asked her, "Let me guess. You want to go to the ruins?" Lillie smiled wryly as she told me, "Yeah. I wanted to take Nebby to Ula'ula's ruins, but they're in the middle of a desert. And with the thing with the Tapu and your dad, I… I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't asking too much."

I smiled to her as she got Nebby under control, and told her, "Of course not, Lillie. I promised you I'd help you with Nebby and that's what I'm gonna do. Besides, it seems like I'm gonna end up at the ruins one way or another, so I might as well go there with you." Lillie broke out into a relieved grin at that. "Thank you so much, Luna. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Malie Library with me. There's a book there that I've been meaning to read."

I nodded and replied, "Sounds great." Lillie smiled and turned to face the town proper, saying, "I know that it's in Malie City somewhere. Even I can find it. I can do this!" With a cry from Nebby, she walked off in search of the library. I took a few steps to follow her, but hadn't gotten far before Rotom flew out of my pocket and exclaimed, "Profezzzor!"

I watched with astonishment as a tan guy walked up to us, looking remarkably like "Professor Oak?!" I asked, my eyes wide. His skin was much darker, his hair longer, and his shirt louder, but it was unmistakably Professor Oak. He grinned as he approached us, and said, "Hello there! It's been a while since I've seen you, Rotom. I see that you're getting comfortable in your Pokédex." Rotom nodded as best he could and told him, "You know it! Zz zz."

He then turned to me and said, "And to answer your question miss, yes, I am Professor Oak. Professor Samson Oak. I'm researching the regional variants for my brother Samuel. Young Kukui told me about you. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I nodded in understanding as he told Rotom, "Make sure to help her on her Island Challenge, now." Rotom grinned and told him, "This is me we're talking about! I'd like nothing better! Zzt!"

He then retreated back into my pocket, and Samson told me, "And don't forget to return the favor, Luna. Make sure you keep Rotom safe. The young fellow from Kalos who designed his Pokédex body put a lot of work into it. At any rate, I'll be in the Malie Library if you need me. Feel free to stop by and chat."

He then walked off, and I waited a moment before following him, and reached the library without incident to find Lillie waiting for me there. She smiled as I approached and sheepishly told me, "Luna… I'm sorry, but I ended up getting lost again. I wandered around until I ended up in the clothing shop… And then I saw this cute outfit, and they said it was the last one in stock, so I bought it." She then got a blush on her cheeks and remarked, "Although, I honestly don't think I could ever wear it."

I smiled to her and said, "I'm sure it's great, Lillie. If you want to wear it, then go ahead. Although for the record, if a salesperson says that something's 'the last in stock', they're usually lying." Lillie nodded with a blush and turned to the library. "Well, she did tell me where to find the library. So I guess it worked out. Even if it was just a straight line past the store."

Before I could say anything, we heard a bellow come from behind us, and whirled around to see a Mudsdale rearing its hooves. Lillie reared back with a yelp, and Hapu jumped down from the Pokémon once it had steadied itself. "Hey there, Luna! Good to see you again." She said. "Looks like your island challenge is goin' well. The Tapu have got to be happy about that." She then turned towards Lillie and asked me, "So who's this?"

I grinned to her as I said, "Hapu, this is Lillie. Lillie, Hapu." The two shook hands and Hapu asked the blonde girl, "Sorry if Mudsdale spooked ya just now. You don't got an amulet, are you on your challenge?" Lillie shook her head in the negative and replied, "No, I um… studying the Tapu's ruins. For uh, personal reasons." Hapu got a smile on her face and told her, "Well good for you. I'd be happy to show you the way if you'd like. Mudsdale can carry two people easy."

Lillie got a relieved grin on her face and told her, "Thank you for the offer. But I need to do some research here at the library first. Maybe another time." Hapu nodded in understanding and walked off with Mudsdale, leaving Lillie and I to explore the library. I got a TM for Fly from a girl downstairs before we climbed the stairs to the top level. Lillie explained that the book we were looking for was about Alolan folklore, and that it was unlikely we would be allowed to take it out of the building.

As we were scanning the bookshelves, a girl spoke up from a nearby table, asking us, "Is this what you're looking for, Princess?" We turned to see a purple-haired girl holding up an ancient-looking book, and Lillie broke out into a wide grin and walked up to her. "Yes! That's the book I was trying to find!" The girl handed Lillie the book and told her, "Here you go. I was just about finished with it, anyway." Lillie thanked her and we sat down to read the book, which was called the Light of Alola.

"'The empty sky broke asunder, a hole appearing where had been none. A single beast appeared from in it: it was named the beast that calls the moon. The king of Alola bowed before it: the beast that stole all heavens' light. The island guardians fought against it, but in the end they lost the fight. Then did the beast that brings the dark cast its pall on the line of kings. So would the beast that had won mark the path for all such finished things. Beast of sun and beast of moon. Through their union, they brought new life. A fragile heir in Alola born that island guardians would keep from strife. The ancient kings sang their thanks for Lunala with song of flute. Two tones rang out across the altar – a perfect pair, ever after mute." Lillie read. The three of us sat in silence for a moment, digesting the words.

Suddenly, the purple-haired girl chimed in, "Great, right? My dad's books are the best!" We looked to her with curious eyes as Lillie asked, "Yes, it is. But when you say your father… Isn't this book ancient?" "Yeah, it belonged to my dad. He didn't write it, though. I may not look like it, but my family used to be pretty much royalty. I had to have all my dad's books moved here so that they didn't get ruined by Pokémon. I can actually tell you a lot of old stories about Alola, too! You interested?" Lillie's face lit up and she told her, "Yes, that would be great! I-I'd be honored!"

"Hang on, what do you mean your family used to be royalty? Who are you?" I asked her. She grinned and told me, "My name's Acerola. I'm descended from the old royal family of Alola. See, before we had the kahuna, there used to be a king that would call all the shots." I could tell that Acerola was telling the truth, and Lillie told me, "I'm gonna stay here a while. You should go ahead with your island challenge. Good luck on your next trial!"

I nodded to her, and knew that Acerola and Lillie would do a lot more than discuss ancient myths if the gleam in the purple-haired girl's eyes was any indication. I bid them farewell and left the building to find Hau waiting for me outside. He grinned as he caught sight of me, and walked up with a spring in his step. "Hey Luna! I figured we could head up to Route 10 together!" I gave him a grin of my own and we started to walk to the Route.

"So what kind of Pokémon are you hoping to catch on Ula'ula?" He asked me. I took a moment to consider it before I replied, "I'm not sure, to be honest. I-" Suddenly I stopped in my tracks as a familiar man crossed the street in front of me. Hau turned to me and asked, "Luna?" I didn't hear him, deep in shock as I was, and watched a man with a muscular build and loose black cloth pants with a red sleeveless shirt and a ragged black cape flowing behind him cross my path.

He had tanned skin and dark brown hair with the tips dyed red, and though he was facing away from me, I knew that his eyes were the color of storm clouds, with a scar running diagonally over the right eye. He carried a sword, a katana in a sheath on his back, and his feet were bare. I clenched my fist at my side as I realized who it was, and Hau asked, "Luna, are you o-" Before he could finish his sentence, I dashed towards the man as fast as I could, causing wind to whip up behind me, and punched the man in the side of the face with all my strength.

Or at least that's what I meant to do. At the last second, he took his sheathed sword in his hands and used it to block my strike. Our eyes locked, an expression of pure hate across my features and a cocky smirk across his. He pushed me back, making me jump backwards in order to avoid toppling over, and said, "What do you say we take this somewhere else? I don't feel like getting arrested today."

Without waiting for an answer, he dashed forward and kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying towards Route 11. I landed on my feet in the grass, and he landed a few feet in front of me, having apparently jumped. I didn't wait for him to make the next move, and dashed forward to deliver another punch with a roar of rage. He blocked with his sheath again and we started trading blows rapidly, each of us delivering punches and kicks as hard as we could as the man taunted me, "What's the matter, Luna? You look a little worse for the wear!"

"You're one to talk! You look like you've been attacked by a horde of Sandslash in a tornado!" I screeched, and delivered a harsh punch right to his gut. Blood spewed from his mouth at my strike, but he wasted no time in retaliating, slamming the butt of his sword into my shoulder. I cried out as the blow almost broke my collarbone, and we both jumped back as we panted. Blood leaked from his mouth as he chuckled, telling me, "You're as feisty as ever, Luna." "And you're as much of an asshole as ever." I retorted.

I ignored my pain and dashed to him, delivering three solid punches to his chest before he swung his sheathed sword into my side. This too, I ignored, and stomped on his foot before driving my heel into his kneecap. He grunted in pain and swung his sword again. I was ready this time however, and caught the weapon before it hit my ribs, sending waves of pain through my injured arm. I delivered an uppercut to his jaw, forcing his wide eyes to look skyward, then yanked his chin down and head-butted him, slamming our skulls together.

The man jumped backwards at this, his sword ringing as it was unsheathed. He panted as I tossed the sheath aside, and he touched his forehead in shock. A rivulet of blood dripped from it and stained his fingers, and he smirked as he said, "Not bad, Luna. Looks like I'm gonna have to start fighting seriously." He then closed his eyes, and blue aura swirled around him before he dashed at me, his eyes still closed.

I coated my fists in my own swirling aura and punched him in the face as he rushed at me, telling him, "Open your damn eyes, you show-off!" He tumbled backwards and I dashed after him, punching him into the ground and taking a hold of his face before throwing him into the rock wall ringing Route 11. He opened his eyes and pushed off the wall at me as he reached it, swinging his sword to take my head off. I ducked and grabbed the fist he tried to feint with, tugging him backwards and taking a hold of the hilt of his sword.

I kept a firm grip on it as I kicked him behind me, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the Route facing outwards. His sword embedded itself in the wall and pinned his cape in place, and his sheath flew between his legs a moment later and stuck itself in the wall just below his dick. I walked up to him calmly and glared at him as he continued to smirk, blood dripping from his forehead and bruises blossoming from where I had hit him. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but before I could say anything, I heard a familiar voice cry out, "DAD!"

I turned to the source to see Star running up to us, and asked her, "Star? What are you doing here?" I could see all the color drain from the man's face as she reached us, and she told me, "Once I got that fossil revived, I came to Ula'ula Island. But Luna, why are you beating up my Dad?" I could feel my face lose its color as I asked her, pointing at the man, "He's your dad?" Star nodded and said, "Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

I nodded slowly, and told her, "Yeah, I know him. Because he's MY dad." Star's eyes widened and we both turned to our father, who was sweating for the first time since our fight had started. He chuckled nervously and told us, "H-Hey there, sweeties. Now listen, I-" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, as I slammed my fist into his sternum with an aura-charged punch, making him scream out in pain as the blow cracked the wall behind him and shattered his breastbone.

Half an hour later the three of us were sitting in the Pokémon Center, Dad and I being treated for our injuries and Star trying not to throw up. I only needed some Potion for my bruises and some cuts on my knuckles, but Dad needed a Heal Pulse from Chansey to fix his shattered breastbone and other injuries. "So it wasn't enough that you dragged Mom and I to Kanto and abandoned us, you also cheated on her?!" I demanded of him. He winced as his bones shifted under his skin, and told me, "In my defense, Star was conceived before I took you both to Kanto."

I glared at him harder as a doctor cut away the bandages on my arm and face, revealing the scars that lay underneath them. In the corner, Star was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, muttering, "I had sex with my sister. I had sex with my sister. I fucked her butt, she fucked mine and she sucked my cock." I ignored her and berated my dad, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any worse, you surprise me. Congratulations."

Dad sighed in relief as the Chansey finished her work, and she and the doctor left the room before he sat up straight and told me, "Look, it happened a long time ago." "Yeah, I know. I experienced the proof first-hand." I said sarcastically. He sighed and started, "Luna-" "You know what, don't bother, Dad. You proved you don't care about me or Mom a long time ago, so just save it." I said. I then folded my arms and turned away from him, and he told me, "I didn't technically cheat on her, Luna."

"And how's that?" I asked, refusing to look at him. Dad took a deep breath and told me, "It's a long story. You might want to get comfortable." I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face him as Star walked up to us, still pale, and took a seat on the exam table I was sitting on. He leaned over on his stretcher and explained, "A long time ago, me, Star's mother, and yours were all in a relationship together. The three of us were dating each other, we weren't cheating. Then one day, we found out that Gina, Star's mom, was pregnant. It… It was a reality check. We realized that we couldn't keep living as we were, just working at the Poké Mart and fucking the rest of our time away."

Dad explained to me, "We all had hopes and dreams. We wanted more out of life. So we parted ways. Gina left for Sinnoh to become a coordinator and your mother and I settled down and got married. That was your mother's dream. But I still had mine. To become the greatest swordsman in the world. And there was only one person who could train me for that. Lance the Dragon Master, in Kanto. I was going to move alone, but that changed when we found out that your mother was pregnant. Your mother wanted you to be born in Alola, we waited until she gave birth to move to Kanto. I stayed until you were five, to support you and your mom and so that you would have good memories of me. Then I left."

He paused for a moment, and told me, "I had a lot of time to think while I was training. And I realized something. I realized that I wasn't cut out for family life. So once my training was finished, I went back to your mother. She wasn't upset. She had a lot of time to think, too. And she told me that she realized that she didn't love me like she thought she did. And then… I knew what people in Kanto were like. I wanted to make sure you were able to protect yourself, so…" He looked up to me and continued, "Well, you know what happened then."

I glared at him as Star asked me, "What does he mean? What happened?" I sighed and told Star, "When I was ten, right after I had finished my Heal Pulse therapy, Dad came home. I was so excited. I had missed him so much. But he wasn't like I had remembered him. He didn't smile, he didn't make jokes, he didn't want to play catch or do anything with me. Except train."

I turned to glare at Dad again as I told her, "He took me into the Viridian Forest and started training me to be strong, to fight. We ran the whole perimeter of the forest every day, we sparred until my hands bled, and we wrestled wild Pokémon. For an entire year, he trained me until I could bench-press a Snorlax, and he never once smiled. He yelled and shouted and didn't let me go home. I didn't understand why he was acting like this, but it scared me, and I hated him for making me afraid of him. 'You can see your mother when you can beat me!' He'd scream, and he'd beat me up whenever I tried to run away. So that was what I did. I trained harder and harder until I could kick his ass. But I wasn't satisfied with just barely beating him and limping home. I wanted to give him the biggest beat-down of his life. So I took my training further. When he told me to do a hundred laps, I did five hundred. When he told me to lift a log, I tore a tree out of the ground. When he told me to get a Beedrill's stinger, I brought him the queen's. Then, one year from the day I entered the forest, I was ready."

I looked down to my hands and continued, "I told him I was leaving. And he gave me the usual, 'You can leave when you beat me!' shit. But I wasn't afraid of him anymore." I glared at dad and told her while staring at the scar I gave him over his right eye, "I beat him into the ground. He was a bloody mess by the time I was done. Honestly, I thought he was dead until he showed up at mom's house a week later with a stupid grin on his face and told us he was leaving." I growled and continued, "Then he took off, for seven years, and left me and Mom stranded in Kanto while he ran around playing samurai."

Dad chuckled under his breath and said, "I remember that beating. Man, did THAT hurt. And for the record, I DID sign the divorce papers. They lost the originals and I didn't know it until I stopped at a Pokémon Center and your mother called me." I rolled my eyes and told him, "It doesn't change the fact that you held me against my will for a year and kept me from my mother."

"And as a result, you were strong enough to kick anyone's ass who tried to attack you. Face it, you needed that training." Dad countered. I growled and asked, "So that's why you did it? Love? To help me protect myself from the assholes in Kanto by BEING an asshole?! I don't care what your intentions were, you went too far and I hate you." I crossed my arms and turned away from him, and he sighed and told me, "Okay, I admit it. I went overboard. I should have been easier on you. I should have let you go home."

I growled and turned back to him as I screeched, "Damn it Dad, you don't get it!" Star and Dad's eyes were wide as I told him, "I'm not mad at you for being hard on me! I knew you would do that when I agreed to train with you. I went to train in the first place because I thought it would bring us closer. I wanted to get to know you, to get my father back. But then…" I lowered my head until my eyes disappeared under my bangs, and told him, "You weren't my father. You were this raging asshole who beat me up and made me cry. You didn't just keep my mom from me, you kept me from mom. She CRIED when I got home. She was so worried and scared. And I was, too. When I looked at you, I saw a stranger, one who yelled and hated me. I was terrified of you. And I thought…"

I curled in on myself, hugging my arms around my torso as I muttered, "I thought that… You would try to force yourself on me. People tried it before. Officer Jenny always stopped them before it happened, but… I saw the same hate in your eyes as I did theirs." Tears dripped to the floor as Star and Dad looked to me with wide eyes. "When I was in that forest with you, I realized that you weren't my father. That you didn't care about me, because if you did, you would NEVER make me feel that kind of fear."

I could feel sobs threatening to wrack my torso, and Star threw her arms around me as she burst out crying. Dad reached his hand out to me, but I caught it and crushed his fingers, letting him squirm for a moment as he pressed the button for a doctor before releasing him. As a Chansey came in and used another Heal Pulse on him, he told me, "I'm sorry, Luna. I… I never meant to hurt you like that. I was training you the way I had been trained, but I should have realized that there was a difference between us."

I looked up to him as he told me, "I knew what I was getting into. I was prepared to be beaten down, yelled at, rebuilt until I had the skills necessary to defeat Lance and earn my freedom. You didn't sign up for any of that. You just wanted to spend time with me. So… I'm sorry." I looked to him for a moment, and I saw true remorse etched into his features. He truly regretted what he had done. In that moment, the heavy hate that I had carried in my chest evaporated. It didn't go away completely, hell, I doubted it ever would, but it was a lot smaller now.

I sighed and told him, "Well, it's a start. But you're still an asshole." He laughed as Chansey finished healing his hand and left the room, and he told me, "Granted." He then turned to Star and told her, "I owe you an apology too, Star. I wasn't there for you, and I should have been." Star blushed and rubbed the back of her head as she told him, "Well thanks, but… I think I might have been better off."

"You were." I told her, and Dad laughed again. He sighed and told us, "Come on, let's quit hogging the Center and get outta here." He jumped down and retrieved his sword off the wall, and the two of us followed him. Once we had left the Center, I asked him, "So you got the Tapu to do the rest of your job for you, huh?" Dad shrugged and told me, "Something like that. I wanted you to reach your full potential, and I knew you'd never listen to me if I tried to help you."

"You were right." I told him. He gave me a wry grin and told me, "Anyway… the Tapu are ready for you whenever you want to see them. But I think it's best if I leave. I've caused you enough pain." With that, he walked off, leaving Star and I standing in front of the Center alone. I watched him leave with a glare, and once he was out of sight, I turned to Star and asked her, "So, do you want to head up to Mount Hokunali?" Star gave me an awkward smile and told me, "Actually, I was wondering if we could sit down and talk for a minute. You know, just you and me."

I nodded to her and replied, "Sure thing. Come on, let's find a good spot." Star and I then walked around town looking for a place we could talk by ourselves before finally settling on a table in the malasada shop. Hau had moved on by now, so we had the place to ourselves. Once we had each gotten a malasada, we sat down to talk. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

Star looked down to her malasada for a moment before telling me, "Well, pretty much just what we are now." I tilted my head and asked, "What do you mean, 'What we are?'" I then took a bite of my malasada, chewing it as Star said, "Well you know. We're sisters, and we've had sex with each other. That makes things a little complicated, doesn't it?" I swallowed my bite of malasada and told her, "Not really. I mean, we're sisters, well, _half_ -sisters, and we've had sex. You put it pretty simply."

Star sighed and supported her chin with her hands as she asked, "Yes, but what MORE are we? Are we girlfriends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? What?" I shrugged and asked her, "Well, why does it matter? I mean, we can't change the fact that we had sex. Why call ourselves something? And why does it bother you all of a sudden?"

Star groaned and laid her chin on her crossed arms, telling me, "You don't get it, Luna. Before, we were just having casual sex with no attachment. But we're sisters. We can't just disappear from each other's lives once we decide we don't want to fuck anymore. If we're going to be a permanent part of one another's lives, I… I need to know what to say when I ask myself, 'Who is she to me?'"

I could see the turmoil going on in Star's mind, and smiled as I told her, "Well, at the end of the day that's up to you, but if I had to call us something, I'd say… fuck buddies. Who happen to be half-sisters." "Half-sister fuck buddies?" Star asked, and I took a bite of my malasada and gave her a thumbs-up. Star rolled her eyes and said, "Well, it makes as much sense as anything else, and I guess I don't have to call us anything right this second."

I nodded to her and ate the last of my malasada. I then took a look around the shop. We were the only people inside except for a clerk sleeping at the counter, and I sultrily told Star, "Maybe it would help if we had sex a few more times." She blushed but apparently didn't get the message, as she asked, "Well… Maybe, I guess. But why bring that up now?"

I rolled my eyes and told her, "Just sit back and enjoy." I then slid down under the table and hiked the hem of Star's skirt up. She looked to me with wide eyes as I tugged her panties down, and asked me, "Luna, what are you DOING?!" She looked to the clerk, who was still sound asleep, and winced as I started to stroke her flaccid cock, telling her, "Helping you figure out what to call me."

Star trembled as I continued to stimulate her, her cock slowly rising until it was fully erect. Once she was ready, I licked my lips and dragged my tongue over the underside of her shaft. Star gasped out as I started to suckle her cockhead, and asked me, "Wh-What if someone comes in here?!" I pulled away for a moment to tell her, "Then I hope you can get a blowjob quietly." I then returned to her cock, swirling my tongue over the head before starting to work my way down the shaft.

Star was letting out little whimpers as I made my way to the base of her cock, desperately trying not to alert the cashier or anyone else that might be working. Meanwhile, I was moaning as I tasted my half-sister's pre-cum, bobbing my head until the tip hit the entrance to my throat. I took a deep breath and kept going, deepthroating her and making her let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

I could only imagine how we must look to anyone walking in, me on my knees and sucking Star's cock under the table and Star desperately trying to munch on her malasada and look normal. The thought made my cock twitch in my skirt, and I could feel it start to rise as I continued to suck off Star. To her credit, the girl didn't look too odd from what I could see. If anyone walked in, they would most likely think she was trying not to laugh at a hilarious joke she was remembering, but then again people are pretty open in Alola so maybe not.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Star's hand grabbing the back of my head and pulling me in, starting to thrust into my throat as best she could as she moved my head back and forth. I relaxed and let Star take control of the blowjob, swallowing around her cock. Star let out a yelp as she started to skull-fuck me, taking a hold of my head with both hands and slamming it up and down her shaft. She had abandoned all secrecy at this point, and I moaned as she took control of me.

I let one hand drift to my waist and bunched my skirt up, then started to rub my cock through my panties. I groaned and rubbed the head of my cock with my palm, feeling the cotton of my underwear shift against me. I could feel my cock twitch as Star continued to use me for her pleasure, and knew that we were both close to cumming.

I decided to finish things up before we actually got caught and started to hum around Star's cock, hearing her cry out at the increased pleasure as I rubbed my own cock faster through my panties. Soon the both of us were pushed over the edge, and Star's cock spasmed as it shot cum down my throat. I pulled away and caught the last few strands in my mouth as my panties quickly became soaked with ejaculate. I barely heard a sound like tearing fabric as I shuddered and pleasure wracked my frame, and I could hear Star whimpering as both of our orgasms came to an end.

I pulled off of Star's cock completely and swallowed the cum in my mouth, licking my lips at the taste. I then gave her a few more sucks to draw out the last of her semen and tucked her back in her panties before climbed back up into the booth, seeing Star lying flat on the table with her dress ripped open. It looked like the hem had gotten caught and ripped the dress when she had seized up, and I asked her, "Do you have a change of clothes, by any chance?"

Star looked to me as her breasts slipped out of her top, and she squealed and covered up as she told me, "No! Oh man, what am I gonna do?!" "Calm down, we can get you new clothes at the shop. Come on, let's go." I told her reassuringly, and the two of us left the store with Star clutching the remains of her dress over her chest. I gave a smirk to the two employees tribbing behind the counter, and figured that we hadn't been as discreet as we thought we were.

And there's the chapter. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. If you have any suggestions, then feel free to leave those here too. Thank you for reading everybody, IndigoWerewolf out!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

A whine came from the dressing room and Star asked, "Do I _have_ to go out there?" I rolled my eyes and told her, "That top was your idea, Star. Come on, just come out and let's see how it looks." A sigh came from my half-sister and she said, "Okay." She then stepped out of the dressing room, and I got a grin on my face as I looked her over.

Star was currently wearing the flower beret she had purchased from Olivia's shop in her hair with a pink halter top and a pink skirt that had yellow flowers on it and went halfway past her knees. I walked up to Star and gave her a hug, telling her, "You look great, Star. And anyone who says otherwise can kiss my ass."

Star blushed and asked, "But the top is so… revealing. I mean, come on. Can't I at least wear something that doesn't show as much skin?" I pulled away from our hug and told her, "Star, you loved that top a few minutes ago. You practically ran into the dressing room to try it on." Star shifted her eyes to the side and said, "Yeah, but… Well, I didn't think it would be so revealing on me." I put my hand on her shoulder and told her, "Star, this isn't Sinnoh. No one is going to yell at you or tell you to change your clothes."

Star blushed and started twiddling her thumbs. "But-" "Star, let me ask you something. Do you like that top? Do you want to wear it?" "Yes, but-" "Then do it. And if anyone gives you shit for it, flip them the bird and keep walking." I told her. Star smiled, but asked me, "What if they come after me?" I smiled to her and told her, "Then release your Pokémon. And call the police if they start to get really violent."

Star broke out into a huge smile and looked to herself in the mirror before nodding, telling me, "Alright, I'll do it." I smiled to her and told her, "That's the spirit!" She then paid for the clothes and the two of us left the shop after I made a pit stop in the bathroom to change my panties. The two of us then walked through town to Route 10. Star was nervous about being out in public in her new outfit, but quickly relaxed as she saw that no one was looking twice at her.

We made our way down the Route with a few Pokémon battles and Shon learned Mud Shot to replace Rain Dance, but when we walked up to the bus stop, we found a pair of Team Skull Grunts trying to pry it out of the ground. They turned to us, but before they could start rapping, I told them, "I've had a really rough day, you two, so if you value your lives you'll leave right now." They of course didn't listen, and Grunt A told me, "Yo, we're taking this bus stop! If you wanna stop us, go ahead and try!"

"Go find your own, yo!" Grunt B told me before releasing a Golbat. I let out Lyra and the battle ended fairly quickly, the first evolution Pokémon making quick work of the Poison/Flying-Type. Grunt A then sent out a Raticate, the Dark-Type quickly vanquished thanks to its Type disadvantage. Once the battle was over, Lyra let out an exultant cry and started to glow. I watched with a grin of joy as she evolved into a Jigglypuff, crying out as her transformation became complete.

I laughed with glee as Lyra bounced into my arms, cuddling her close to me as I told her, "Lyra! You're a Jigglypuff! I'm so happy!" Lyra snuggled herself into my chest, and Star walked up next to me and said, "Wow. Igglybuff evolve into Jigglypuff when they feel affection for their Trainer, right? I'm happy that you two became close enough for her to evolve." Lyra then squeaked and pinched my nipples, and I winced before returning her to her Poké Ball. The Grunts then reminded us that they were still there, Grunt B telling us, "Yo, don't you care about the bus drivers?! If we take this bus stop down, they can all chill! They'll be on easy street!"

I rolled my eyes and told him, "The buses would still run without a bus stop. And even if they didn't, I doubt the drivers would thank you for ruining their jobs." Grunt B rolled his eyes and said, "Ah, forget you! We're gonna go back to livin' large at the mansion!" They then ran off, and I asked Star, "A mansion? Give me a break, they're a bunch of Pokémon thieves. How the hell would they get a mansion?"

Before she could answer, I heard Kukui's voice call out, "Hey, Luna! Star!" We looked to the source to see the professor walking down the Route towards us, and he told me, "I just saw Team Skull run off with their tails between their legs, yeah? Wish they'd challenge the League instead of getting up to no good all the time…" "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure Alola doesn't have a Pokémon League." I said.

Kukui was quick to change the subject, as he told me, "Anyway, if you want to get up to Mount Hokulani, the bus is the best and only way to go. It'll blast you up there quick as a Sky Uppercut!" "Wow, it sounds nice." Star said, and I told her, "Well, we won't get up the mountain just standing here talking. Let's get to Mount Hokulani."

Star, Kukui and I waited for a few minutes for the bus to arrive before boarding it and riding up to Hokulani Observatory. Kukui ran up ahead of us once we arrived and showed us Mount Lanakila, Alola's tallest mountain, in the distance. He then dropped the bomb that he was establishing a Pokémon League for Alola on the mountain. Star thought it was a great idea, but I had my reservations, and said, "Kukui, are you sure about this? I mean, Alola doesn't seem like it's suffering much for lack of a League."

Kukui closed his eyes and explained, "I can see why you might think that, but Alola needs this. We don't have a seat on the League Council or a Champion, which means we get left out of a lot of important decisions. It's not just about a few hard battles at the end of the Island Challenge. Alola needs to have her voice heard, so that we can help people and try to change policies for the better." I nodded to him in understanding, and told him, "I see. That's really noble of you, Kukui."

He smiled to me before telling me, "Don't worry, the Island Challenge is staying put. You're not gonna get sent back to square one anytime soon." I giggled at that, and Star said, "Well, this is great and all, but we should probably check out the Observatory." I nodded to her and the three of us walked up to the building on the peak of the mountain. Waiting for us at the front door was a lanky guy wearing a blue jacket, and Kukui exclaimed, "Hey Molayne! Good to see you again!"

He chuckled and remarked, "Good to see you're still as fired up as ever, 'Royal'."  
Kukui blanched and turned to Star and I, telling us, "L-Luna, Star, this is Molayne. He runs the Hokunali Observatory and Alola's PC System, but he's not Hokulani's captain." Molayne gave him a wry grin and told him, "I used to be, my masked friend." He then turned to the two of us and said, "Luna and Star, right? Thanks for coming up to Hokunali, but Captain Sophocles is a busy man. He's always calculating the path of comets or working on his Festival Plaza."

"His what?" I asked in confusion, and Molayne told me, "Anyway, I'll determine whether or not you two are ready for Sophocles' trial. Here, I'll heal your teams first." He then used an assortment of items to heal Star and mine's Pokémon before he and I started a battle. Molayne let out a Skarmory and I released Bara in response. He and the Steel-Type traded Fire Fangs and Metal Claws for a few moments before Skarmory was defeated. His Dugtrio and Metang were felled in a similar manner, and Molayne nodded before telling me, "You've trained your Pokémon well. Here, this is for you."

He then handed me a gray Z-Crystal. "That's the Steelium Z. You can use it to activate Steel-Type Z-Moves." Molayne showed me the pose to use it before healing his team and battling Star. She had a harder time of the battle, but still managed to defeat Molayne, who presented her with her own Steelium Z. "Well, you two are definitely qualified to face off against Sophocles' trial." He told us.

Kukui chuckled and remarked, "For sure. I think they're even stronger than we were at this point in our challenge!" He then got a cross look on his face and asked Molayne, "By the way, my name's Kukui! Who the heck is this Masked Royal you keep mentioning?" "He never said 'Masked Royal'. He just said 'Royal'. Is there something you're not telling us, Kukui?" I asked him.

Kukui blushed but didn't reply, and Star tilted her head in confusion. Molayne gave him a victorious smirk and the professor told me, "All right, cousin, I'm gonna head back to Malie Garden. Hau must be done eating malasada by now. I'll make sure he makes his way up here." Molayne chuckled as he walked off and said to himself, "Ah, Kukui, old friend. You're as interesting as ever!"

He then turned back to the two of us and said, "But that's neither here nor there. Welcome to our observatory, Luna and Star! I'll go tell Sophocles you're coming." Molayne went inside and Star and I followed him after I explained to her about Kukui's secret identity. We found a hallway with boxes piled everywhere beyond the lobby, and I picked up a Zygarde Cell before the two of us entered the door shaped like a captain's arch.

The room was apparently a laboratory, with various trumpet-shaped devices scattered around. Standing next to a huge glass dome was a short pudgy guy with orange hair, who told us, "Ah, you must be Luna and Star. Welcome to Hokulani Observatory! My name is Captain Sophocles. I, uh…" Sophocles got an uncomfortable look halfway through his sentence. "If you're here… Then uh… You, uh must… Do you like Festival Plaza?" He asked us.

"I don't know what that is." I told him, and Star said, "Me neither." Sophocles' face fell and he told us, "Oh… Well, uh… Alright then. Whatever, you're here for the trial. Let's get started!" "Right now?" Star asked, and Sophocles nodded and confirmed, "Right now, right here."

He then walked up to a nearby PC and started typing at it as he monologued, "You summon the Totem Pokémon and prove your strength to it… That's the basic format of every trial, right? So I thought, why not just bring the Totem Pokémon to us? I've done a little experimenting, and I think I've constructed a device that will let us call the Totem Pokémon to this location. Why would I construct such a device, you ask? Here at the observatory, we study sounds that are inaudible to humans but that Pokémon can hear just fine. We broadcast such sounds in a controlled environment and monitor the reactions of different Pokémon, and this machine uses that same technology. In addition, we have also developed a security system with those same sounds. But that was Big Mo's invention, not mine. This will actually be our first time using the machine to call the Totem, so I'm glad you're here. We needed a test subject."

I crossed my arms and asked him, "So we're basically guinea pigs right now?" Sophocles turned to me and said, "Not exactly. I like to think of it more like research assistants." Without letting me respond, he turned back to his PC and exclaimed, "Ping Totem Pokémon 2.0, engage!" Sophocles pressed a button with a dramatic flourish, and the machines around us started to hum and warm up as he muttered, "Now the Totem should-" In the middle of his sentence, the lights blinked out with a flash, and Star and I jumped as we were immersed in darkness.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before I started a slow clap, telling Sophocles, "Well done, Captain Sophocles. You blew a fuse. Such a great invention!" Just then, we heard a short alarm and the door slid shut behind Star and I. "Oh, nuts. The door closed. Okay, we'll need to shut off the security system in order to get the door open…" Sophocles muttered to himself. "You'll need to pass an audio quiz. Big Mo and I designed an emergency backup for just this sort of situation. In the meantime, let's hope that the Totem Pokémon is on its way. My trial is about to begin!"

I sighed in exasperation and a robotic voice asked us, "IN ORDER TO OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE RESPOND TO THE FOLLOWING AUDIO QUIZ: WHAT SOUND DO YOU HEAR?" A healing machine's chime came over the speaker, and I told it, "A healing machine!" A ding came over the intercom, and the robotic voice said, "CORRECT! OPENING DOOR…"

I heard the door open, but before Star and I could leave the room, we heard a Pokémon cry and something scurried by us. "A Pokémon got in! It's up to you two to get it out!" Sophocles told us. I waited until the Pokémon ran by me and scooped it up before chucking it out the door, which slammed shut immediately afterward. I cursed and Sophocles told us, "It's alright, Luna! The Totem Pokémon is on its way!"

I rolled my eyes and asked Star, "Star, are you okay?" There was a pause for a moment before my half-sister replied, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." "Once the door opens up again, run out and get Molayne. I'll handle the Totem Pokémon." I told her. "O-Okay." Star said, and the security system told us, "DETECTED PRESENCE OF APPROACHING TOTEM!" 'Well, at least we know it's coming.' I thought to myself. The system went through its spiel before playing the sound that Rotom does when he wakes up. The door then opened and a flash of light blinded us before I told Star, "Go! I'll handle this!"

Star ran out of the room and I blindly found the source of the light, which turned out to be a Charjabug. I got a nasty shock getting it out of the room, and the doors shut immediately afterwards. While I blinked and tried to get the spots out of my vision, Sophocles told me, "No need to worry, Luna. The Totem Pokémon is on its way."

That statement was confirmed by the intercom, and it told me that the system was shutdown halfway before playing Charjabug's cry. Once I told it so, the door opened and another Charjabug entered and tried to blind me. I kept my forearm over my eyes as I got it out of the room, getting shocked again in the process.

The door shut once the Charjabug was gone, and Sophocles bemoaned, "Fool me once door, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on the security system. Fool me three times, shame on me I guess." "All of this is shame on you. If you had bothered to test your system before using it, we wouldn't be in this mess." I told him. I was ignored and the intercom told us that the Totem Pokémon was close before playing a tune I didn't recognize. As a joke, I guess, "The Totem Pokémon?" Apparently that was the right answer, and the door opened to let in a huge blue-and-yellow flying Pokémon. It surrounded itself with an orange aura and I let out Bara to help me fight it.

Bara growled at the Pokémon, which Rotom told me was called Vikavolt, and the Totem Pokémon let out a cry before firing a Spark attack at him. Bara dodged and I moved in to slug Vikavolt. The second my fist made contact however, an arc of electricity threw me across the room, and I groaned as I realized that this was one fight I couldn't help with.

I watched Bara and Vikavolt fight, Bara using Fire Fang to damage the Totem Pokémon and Vikavolt retaliating with Spark, slowing him down with String Shot, and calling Charjabug to distract Bara. Thankfully, Vikavolt was big and ill-suited to combat in the enclosed lab. Bara was able to strike down the Charjabug as quick as they came and fight back against Vikavolt without skipping a beat, but the Totem Pokémon was strong. Eventually the Totem got in a lucky shot, and Bara was sent flying by a well-aimed Spark.

I gasped out and rushed over to him as Vikavolt bore down on us, but before I could do anything, Bara started to glow. I watched with wide eyes as the Fire/Dark-Type grew and transformed, becoming taller and more muscular until he stood head and shoulders above me. Rotom told me his new form was called Incineroar before Bara let out a roar and rushed at Vikavolt, shadows encircling his arms.

The Totem Pokémon was slammed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious before Bara roared in victory. I got a grin of jubilation on my face and laughed with relief before running over to him and embracing my Pokémon. "Bara! You evolved!" I exclaimed. I hugged him tight and Bara growled and groped my ass, making me blush and tell him, "Bara! Not in front of the captain!" Bara let out a noise of disappointment but released my butt before Molayne ran into the room as the lights came back up.

He and Sophocles exchanged a tearful reunion before the captain gave me an Electric Z-Crystal and showed me the pose needed to use it. I barely paid any attention to them, as Bara had his paw resting on my ass and was discreetly feeling me up. Despite initially admonishing him for groping me in front of the pudgy boy, I was enjoying the attention, and could feel my body start to heat up. "Well, I'll see you two around. Star should be around for her trial soon, but I need to get goi-AH!" I yelped as Bara scooped me up and ran out the door.

I had a blush on my face as Bara carried me out of the Observatory and down to a secluded spot on the mountain. The Fire/Dark-Type was eager to put his new form to use, as evidenced by the hard foot-long cock protruding from his waist. My own cock was creating a tent in my skirt, and I had no objections when Bara pinned me to the ground by my shoulders and started to lick my neck. "D-Don't-AH! Rip my clothes off this time, I-I like this top." I told him breathily.

Bara gave no response aside from using one claw to tug my panties down. He then started to feel me up, rubbing his huge paw over my rear and making me moan out loud. Soon he decided to move things along and shifted to come face-to-face with my cock. Bara lifted my hips up and murred in arousal before extending his tongue and laving it over my anus. I groaned out and closed my eyes in pleasure as he started to rub his tongue over my ass, massaging my sphincter and preparing me for his cock.

After a few moments, I lifted my top and pulled it over my head, letting my tits bounce free. I immediately started to grope myself, squeezing and pinching my nipples in time with Bara's analingus. I bit my lip as he continued to lubricate my ass, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as Bara plunged his tongue into my rectum, thrusting the muscle in and out of me and making me moan at the penetration.

Bara thrashed his tongue inside my passage, trying to stimulate as much of me as he could, and my hips bucked and I cried out as he found my prostate. He immediately shifted to stroke over it as much as possible, making my cock weep pre-cum as he stimulated the bundle of nerves. After a few moments, I felt orgasm rear its head, and told him, "O-Okay, Bara. That's enough for now." Bara reluctantly pulled away from my ass and let me lay him on his back as I beheld his new and improved cock.

The shaft was pink, fleshy, and devoid of fur just like every Pokémon cock, but its size alone was enough to make my mouth water. I licked my lips before dragging my tongue over the head, swirling it over the tip of his cock and making him growl with pleasure. I took a few moments to lubricate his cock before taking the head into my mouth and starting to bob my head, taking in as much of his shaft as I could. Bara growled as the head hit the back of my throat, and I felt a tremor run through his body before he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down on his shaft.

I barely had time to relax my throat before it was invaded by Bara's cock, and the Fire/Dark-Type grabbed a hold of my head and started using it as a sex toy, thrusting into my mouth with no thought for my comfort. The thought made my cock drip pre-cum, and I gagged and choked as I made feeble protests to his rough treatment, arousing him even further. Bara huffed and growled as he skull-fucked me, using me for his own pleasure without care for my own.

Suddenly, I felt him tense up and thrust his hips before he roared and came, his cock shooting hot cum down my throat. I pulled up from his shaft easily and started jerking his shaft, keeping my mouth open as he came on my face. I moaned at the facial and continued to stroke him even as his scalding cum glued my left eye shut. Bara's orgasm came to an end after a few moments, and I swallowed the cum in my mouth with a moan.

I saw him slump over and slapped his thigh lightly, telling him, "Don't quit on me yet, big guy." I then kneeled on his chest and rubbed the head of his cock over my anus, moaning as his body heat relaxed my sphincter. It wasn't long before Bara's flagging erection was restored to life, and once he was fully hard I took a deep breath before dropping down and taking the head into my ass.

Bara growled as I moaned in pleasure, and we both trembled as I worked my way down his shaft, enveloping him with my tight ass and making him arch his back. I waited a few moments at the halfway point, taking deep breaths as I adjusted to the thickness of his shaft. Bara apparently wasn't happy with this, as he growled and took a hold of my hips. I could tell what he was about to do, and slapped his hands away as I told him, "I need a second, Bara. Just hang on."

Bara let out a growl of displeasure at my words, and moved to grasp my hips again. I slapped them away harder and sternly told him, "Bara, so help me, I will get off this cock and return you so fast your head will spin. And you WON'T be a part of the sex I have with the others in the Center later. Do you want that? Trust me when I say I know how badly blue balls sucks, Bara."

Bara huffed and rolled his eyes, telling me that he didn't believe me, and I crossed my arms and told him, "I have a whole other team to fuck my ass, Bara. And I'm sure Hau wouldn't mind giving it to me, either. It's up to you." Despite my words, I could feel an itch inside me that I was desperate to scratch, and I knew that even Hau didn't have a cock as big as Bara's. I was desperate to ride him as hard as I could, and I was trembling as I stared Bara down.

Thankfully, he relaxed and set his arms at his side, letting me set the pace. I sighed and told him, "Okay. Now let's try this again." I then resumed my descent, taking the rest of his cock into my rectum until my pillowy ass was resting on his crotch. I could feel the fire circling his waist licking my skin, but the sting only enhanced my pleasure. I immediately rose up until only the head was left inside me before dropping back down, repeating the process until I was bouncing vigorously on his shaft.

I groaned out as pleasure coursed through my body, setting my nerves alight as Bara growled out. He roared and took a hold of my hips, thrusting into me as hard and fast as he could, but I was far past the point of caring. I let my good eye close as I was lost in the bliss of Bara's rough pace, feeling his cock stretch my ass like never before.

Suddenly, I felt him rub up against my prostate, and cried out as my cock twitched, my mind going blank with pleasure. Bara angled his thrusts to hit it repeatedly, making me scream and shudder before I heard a gasp coming from my right. I turned my head to see Star standing there in shock, staring at the two of us fuck. I gave her a goofy grin and told her, "Hey, Star! Guess what, Bara evolved! Isn't it-AH!-great?!"

Star nodded slowly, and I saw a tent rise in her skirt at the sight of the two of us fucking like Lopunny. I licked my lips as I saw it and beckoned her over, letting my tongue hang out of my mouth. Star blushed but walked over to the two of us. She stood on Bara's chest, the Fire/Dark-Type barely noticing her presence as I hiked her skirt up and tugged her panties down before attacking her cock. Star gasped as I took her cock into my mouth and immediately started to bob my head, deep-throating her and making her shudder as I pleasured my half-sister.

It was difficult to ride Bara's cock while keeping my upper half stable enough to fellate Star, but I managed it and did so happily, starting to pinch my nipples as I took a cock from both ends. I looked up to Star's face with my eye not glued shut with semen as I sucked her cock vigorously, the other girl keeping her eyes locked on mine. I could feel myself start to near the edge, and decided to finish things strong.

I started to constrict and relax my anal muscles, squeezing Bara's shaft inside me and making him groan. I then lubricated two of my fingers with the cum covering my face and thrust them into Star's ass, making her gasp and flutter her eyes shut as her cock jumped in my throat. I started to swallow around her, and the pleasure apparently pushed her over the edge as she grabbed my head and pulled me to the base of her cock, crying out with pleasure.

Star's cock twitched and spazzed as it shot cum down my throat, and I pulled off and let it shoot over my face as I stroked her shaft. I moaned at the taste and the sensation of my second facial in an hour as Bara fucked me roughly. Suddenly, he tensed up and roared as scalding cum scorched my insides, making me moan and convulse as I was sent spiraling over the edge. My cock jumped and shot cum over Bara's chest and Star's feet as the three of us came in unison, and I shuddered as pleasure raced through my form.

Soon the three of us relaxed as we came down from our respective orgasms, and Star would have collapsed had I not caught her and maneuvered us safely to the ground. I hugged her close as Bara held us on his chest, his cock throbbing against our legs as the three of us felt afterglow take over. We all took a few moments to cuddle before we got cleaned up, or to be more accurate, I licked the cum off of the both of them and cleaned it off my face with my fingers.

Once we were relatively clean and had gotten dressed, I returned Bara and we started walking back up to the Observatory. When we reached the bus, Hau hopped off and ran up to me. "Luna!" He exclaimed. "What happened with that guy back there in Malie City?! Who was he?" I smiled to him and said, "Sorry about that, Hau. He was my dad. We, uh… Needed to talk a few things out." Hau nodded with a face that told me he still had a lot of questions, then told me, "Okay. Anyway, I've got to get to my next trial, so I'll catch up with you guys later!"

He then ran into the Observatory, and Star caught a Cleffa on one of the mountain trails before we both took the bus back down to Route 10. We reached Malie City without incident and decided to head to Malie Garden to look for Kukui. When we entered the garden however, we were met with the sight of my cousin being harassed by two Team Skull Goons. They were shouting at him about his plans to make an Alolan Pokémon League, but he simply told them he would defeat them in four turns.

Passerby cheered him on as the two Grunts nervously agreed to a battle, but before anyone could send out their Pokémon, we heard a new voice come from the bridge. "A Battle Royal, huh? Not a bad idea, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokémon at once that way."

Star and I looked to the source to see some guy in a black pants and jacket with a white shirt and a gold Team Skull chain necklace. He had white hair that was black on the sides and gold sunglasses along with purple Team Skull tattoos on each forearm. Horrified gasps sounded out among the bystanders, and everyone started muttering about "Guzma".

"Aw yeah, the boss is here now!" Grunt A exclaimed. Guzma got up close to Kukui and told him, "The hated boss that beasts you down, and beats you down again, and never lets up… It's Big Bad Guzma!" I rolled my eyes and walked up to the two of them as Guzma threw his head back and cackled, exclaiming, "Greetings, cowering public! We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In one corner, the Pokémon professor Kukui! And in the other, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!"

"Maybe don't advertise the 'hardest guy around' thing. This is a public park, after all!" I called out from behind Kukui, and the crowd burst out into laughter as Guzma blushed. He growled as he caught sight of me, and said, "Oh, so it's you. The chick who's been beating down all my guys!" "I wouldn't be beating down any of them if they would stop trying to disrupt my challenge." I retorted.

Guzma scoffed and got a salacious grin on his face before he asked me, "Anyway, I hear you like to fool around. What do you say after I beat down the Professor here, you and me get out of here and have some alone time?" I shuddered in revulsion at his proposition, and told him, "Pass."

Guzma recoiled in shock and asked me, "What?! What do you mean, pass?!" I shrugged and told him, "I don't know. You're just not my type." I could honestly say that I felt no attraction to Guzma whatsoever. Not only was he greasy, arrogant, and the leader of the organization that's been trying to mess up my island challenge, something about him just felt off-putting. Looking at him, I got a distinctly insectoid feel, like I was looking at a giant bug.

Guzma growled in frustration and shouted out, "But you've been screwing your way across the whole region!" "And that obligates me to fuck you how?" I asked him. He growled again and said, "Okay then, I see how it is. Forget Kukui! I'm gonna beat you down instead! And when I do, you and me are gonna go for a little roll in the Berry fields!" "Never gonna happen." I told him.

Guzma chuckled and told me, "We'll see." He then plucked a Poké Ball off of his belt and threw it in the air, releasing a Pokémon that Rotom told me was called Golisopod. "You wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form – Your boy Guzma!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and took Bara's Poké Ball off my belt as I muttered, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." I released Bara, and he immediately rushed in to use Fire Fang. Golisopod countered with Razor Shell, making Bara wince in pain at the move.

Bara knocked out Golisopod with a critical Fire Fang and Guzma released his Ariados, which quickly fell to Bara's Darkest Lariat. I could see a bead of sweat drip down Guzma's brow before he started raking his fingers through the hair on his sides, shouting out, "Guzma! What's wrong with you?! Now was supposed to be the time to let your team lose and wreck the place!" He quickly composed himself and told me, "Listen, it's Luna, right? I'll remember you, and I'm gonna beat you down and plow you six ways from Sunday one of these days!"

"Again, public park." I replied as I brushed the tangles out of Bara's fur. Guzma growled in frustration before he and his cronies left the park to the jeers of the crowd. I returned Bara to his Poké Ball once his fur was in order, and Kukui told me, "Good going, Luna! Those were some nice moves you used out there! I can still feel my soul shaking!" "That was a great battle, Luna. Still, that Guzma gives me the creeps." Star said. I shuddered and remarked, "You and me both. He needs to get over himself."

Just then, Kukui snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Aue! I almost forgot!" He started digging around in his coat pockets before he retrieved a red Z-Crystal and handed it to me. "That's Incinium Z, a special Z-Crystal that's just for Incineroar!" I looked over the Incinium Z in my hands and muttered, "Wow. A Z-Crystal just for Incineroar." Star then gasped and dug around in her Bag as she said, "That reminds me!"

She withdrew Kukui's Masked Royal mask and handed it to him, saying, "Molayne said you dropped this on Mount Hokunali. I promised him I'd give it back to you." Kukui loudly told her, "Well, I don't know why Molayne things I dropped the Masked Royal's mask, but I'll make sure it gets back to him! Thank you!" I rolled my eyes as the professor tucked his mask into a pocket and changed the subject, remarking, "So where's Lillie? I thought she was with you, Luna."

"I'm right here." Lillie told us from the path. We turned our heads to see her walking up with Acerola, both of whom were disheveled and out of breath. I had a knowing grin on my face as Acerola told Kukui, "And so is Acerola!" Kukui chuckled and asked, "And Hau is… He's at the malasada shop, isn't he?" "Probably." Lillie, Star and I told him simultaneously. Lillie then asked me, "You fought those Team Skull goons we saw running past us, didn't you Luna?"

I nodded to her and gave a reassuring smile, telling her, "Yeah, but they were a pushover. No need to worry." Lillie smiled to me and said, "I know you can take care of yourself, but still, I can't help but feel concern for you and your Pokémon." Kukui chuckled as he said, "Well worry or no, I always say the best way to get to know someone is exchanging a few moves in the heat of battle!" I shrugged and remarked, "I can see that. I always thought of personal combat to be the best way to get a feel for someone, personally."

Kukui sighed as he finished chuckling and told us, "Anyway, I'm gonna head up to Mount Lanakila. I've got a lot of work to do setting up the Pokémon League. Good luck, Luna and Star!" Kukui then walked off as Lillie asked me, "Luna… Make sure not to press yourself too hard, okay?" Acerola cut in and told me, "Luna and Star! You two are the ones Sophocles mentioned! Your next trial is up past Route 11, through Tapu Village. If you get lost on the way, just ask a police officer for directions. They're here to serve, after all!"

I remembered my own experiences with law enforcement in Kanto before putting it out of my mind, and told Acerola, "Thanks, but I think we should hunker down for now. It's getting close to day time." We all looked to the horizon and saw that the sun was just peeking up on the horizon, and Acerola's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Whoa, you're right! I guess I better get home! Lillie, you need a place to crash?"

Lillie blushed deeply and told her, "Thanks, but I should be fine." Acerola shrugged and told her, "Alright then. I'll leave the door unlocked if you change your mind." The purple-haired girl then walked off, copping a feel of Lillie's ass as she left. I giggled as the three of us followed her, and asked, "So, you and Acerola, huh?" Lillie blushed even deeper and nervously told me, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" This made Star and I burst out into fits of giggles as Lillie stiffly walked with us towards the Malie City Pokémon Center.

And that's the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it and thank you for reading. I will see you in the next chapter. IndigoWerewolf out!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

Star, Lillie and I reached the Pokémon Center without incident and got a room for the night just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Once we had gotten settled, Star sat down on one of the beds and asked, "So what now? Should we go out and try to find someone?" I smiled to her and said, "You guys can, but I'm going to stay in tonight." Lillie looked to me in surprise and asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Lillie. I just want to have sex with my Pokémon tonight. They've been working hard lately, and I want to make sure I don't neglect them." I replied. At my words, Lillie blushed and she asked me, "Um, yeah. I actually wanted to ask you about that. Why do you have sex with Pokémon?"

I shrugged and told her, "Pleasure. The same reason I have sex with humans." "I know that. But… But why not just have sex with humans? What makes it so different when it's a Pokémon?" Lillie asked. I smiled and told her, "How about I show you? I was going to stay in anyway, and you're more than welcome to stick around." Lillie looked to me and seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and telling me, "Okay. I… I don't get it, but maybe if I see you, I'll understand."

I smiled to her and told Star, "You can go ahead and go out if you want." Star nodded and stripped down, remarking, "Yeah, I think I better. I don't want to overwhelm Lillie. I'll see you later!" She then left the room, her cock hardening as she walked. I nodded and stripped as well, revealing my body to Lillie. The blond blushed as I took out three of my Poké Balls, and I threw them in the air to release Shon, Lyra, and Somnus. I smiled to the three and told them, "Hey there, guys. Lillie's having a little trouble seeing how Pokémon can want to have sex with humans, so I was wondering if you could help me show her."

The three cried out in agreement, and I giggled and asked them, "Okay, so how do you want to do it?" Lyra, Shon and Somnus conversed for a few moments before Somnus raised his pendant, and an image flashed in my mind. I was on my back on the bed with Shon's cock down my throat and Somnus' in my ass, and Lyra was sucking my cock. I licked my lips as my cock started to harden at the vision, and told them, "Sounds good to me. Let's get started."

I then laid back down on the bed as my Pokémon climbed up and stood over me. I blushed in anticipation as Shon stood over me, his legs spread a bit to avoid standing on me. Lyra jumped onto my stomach, her nearly weightless body not causing me any discomfort, and Somnus stood between my spread legs. I took a deep inhale through my nose, savoring the scent of Shon's musk as his cock grew before my face.

I moaned out as I felt Lyra's tongue stroked over the head of my cock, the Normal/Fairy-Type taking me into her mouth as Somnus psychically retrieved a bottle of lube from my Bag. I had no time to savor the pleasure Lyra was giving me as Shon started to thrust his hard cock into my face, and I groaned and opened my mouth. Instantly, he thrust forward, making me gag as he started to pump his hips. I steadied him and wrapped my lips around his cock, moaning as I felt Somnus rub his slick fingers over my anus.

I closed my eyes and started to bob my head as I worked my way down Shon's shaft, swallowing the pre-cum that he continuously leaked and moaning at the taste. Suddenly, I felt Somnus pull his fingers away and replace them with his hard cock, and shuddered as Lyra continued to suckle, her spherical body not allowing her to properly blow me but fully allowing her to rub her cunt on my stomach. I could feel pleasure coiling in my stomach, and it only grew as Somnus thrust forward and penetrated me with his cock. I squirmed on the bed, my cock twitching as Somnus started to thrust in and out of my ass.

I groaned out as I felt myself getting close to the edge, and sensing this, Lyra redoubled her efforts, sucking me harder and starting to bob her head as best she could. I shuddered and followed her example, bobbing my head on Shon's cock harder as he groaned and rested his hand on the back of my head. Somnus was still thrusting into my ass, getting closer to hitting my prostate with every pump of his hips.

After a few moments, I felt myself snap, and cried out as my cock spasmed and twitched, cum shooting into Lyra's waiting mouth. The Normal/Fairy-Type moaned as she swallowed my spunk, and I felt a shudder run through her before wetness spread over my stomach, her orgasm squirting onto my skin. I moaned out as Somnus started roughly thrusting in and out of me, redoubling his pace as the two of us came. Suddenly, I felt the head of his cock strike my prostate, and cried out as the pleasure sent me spiraling into another orgasm, cum rushing from my shaft into Lyra's mouth anew.

Somnus cried out as my anus constricted, and gave a few more rough thrusts before bottoming out inside me. I felt warmth blossom in my rectum as he came inside me, and arched my back as I moaned. Shon cried out before thrusting his cock into my throat and cumming, sending his spunk shooting into my stomach. Just then, I saw intense light shining through my closed eyelids, and opened my eyes to see that Shon's entire body was glowing.

My eyes widened as I saw the Water Stone I had bought for Kitsu clutched in his hand, and I thought to myself, 'Shon's evolving… While I'm blowing him. Oh shit!' I pulled my head off of his shaft just in time for his body to start growing, his cock especially increasing in length and width. I did my best to glare up at him as his cum shot onto my face, but the pleasure racing through my body made it hard for me to be angry with him. Eventually orgasm faded for all of us and afterglow set in, the four of us taking deep breaths as we collapsed.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp cry, and looked to the source to see Lillie with her hands down her panties, shuddering in orgasm. I grinned at the sight and winced as Shon fell onto my stomach. Lyra was fine due to her physiology, but I was a little less flexible and gently tapped him on the side, telling him, "You're a little heavy now, big guy. Up and at 'em." Shon pushed himself up and collapsed on the bed next to me, and Somnus pulled out of my ass before flopping onto his back.

I took a moment to pull myself together and picked up Lyra. I gently set her on the other bed before returning to my other Pokémon and taking Shon's flaccid cock into my mouth. I suckled on his shaft and drew out the last traces of his spunk as he moaned, then did the same to Somnus before turning to Lillie, who was panting in her chair. I smiled and got up from the bed before kneeling in front of her. I gently moved her hands aside and dragged my tongue over the front of her panties, making her let out a rattling moan.

Lillie rested her hands on my head as I started to eat her out through her underwear, but whether to push me away or pull me closer I couldn't tell. I swirled my tongue over the soaked fabric, making her squirm in her chair at the stimulation, and latched on to her clothed cunt as I took a hold of her thighs. Lillie let out little gasps and moans as I pleasured her, her body trembling from my assault on her oversensitive nethers.

With how sensitive her pussy was, it wasn't long before Lillie gripped my hair and cried out as she came, her cunt pulsing and leaking her juices into her panties. I moaned at the taste and suckled on her panties, trying to draw out her secretions through the fabric. After a few moments, she shuddered one last time and slumped over in her seat as she took deep breaths, trying to regain her composure.

I licked my lips and got up from my place on the floor, then lifted Lillie up and sat down in her place, holding her in my lap as I asked, "So do you get it now?" Lillie was still panting as she nodded and replied, "Y-Yes, I… I think I do. Sex with Pokémon… It looks so primal. So… Natural. There was no hesitation, n-no second thoughts. You just dove right in and enjoyed each other. I… I was wrong." I smiled to her and let my hands drift beneath her skirt, gripping her ass as I told her, "Glad to see you come around."

Lillie blushed and hesitantly asked me, "Can… Can I try?" A grin of joy spread itself over my face. "Of course! But I think these guys are out for the count." I looked to Shon and Somnus, who were recovering on the bed, and to Lyra, who was struggling to reach her pussy with her stubby arms. "Thankfully, I know just the Pokémon for the job." I then had Somnus levitate my belt over to me before plucking Ursus' Poké Ball off of it and releasing him.

The Stufful shook himself off and cried out before looking to me questioningly. "Hey Ursus. Lillie here wanted to try sex with a Pokémon. Would you mind helping her out? You'd have to be gentle." I requested of him. The Normal/Fighting-Type nodded and cried out in agreement, and I grinned and asked Lillie, "How do you want to do it?"

Lillie blushed and told me, "L-Like this. With you holding me." This surprised me, but I didn't let it show as I told her, "Fine by me. But we should probably move to the bed. This chair is a little bit cramped for fucking." Lillie nodded and let me take her to the bed. Shon and Somnus sat nearby sharing a bottle of water. The blond girl stripped down to her soaked panties and made herself comfortable in my arms, me on my back and her lying on my front.

When she had snuggled herself into me, she raised her hips and told us, "Okay, I'm ready." I smiled and pulled her panties to the side to expose her needy cunt, which was still wet and ready. I could see Ursus' cock hardening underneath him, and the first-evolution Pokémon climbed up her legs and hugged her hips as he aligned himself with her pussy. Lillie was trembling in anticipation as Ursus prodded at her lower lips, and she gasped out as he slowly slid himself inside of her.

Lillie was tense as Ursus hilted himself inside of her cunt, and trembled as he held himself there, trying to adjust to his cock. After a few moments, she relaxed and told Ursus, "O-Okay, you can start moving now." Ursus gave her a cry and slowly pulled out of her until only the tip was left inside. He then pushed himself back into her cunt, making her bite her lip in pleasure. He repeated this process, growing in speed until he was thrusting into her at a moderate pace.

I could see that he was holding back, and nodded to him in thanks for trying not to overwhelm Lillie. It would appear that the blond didn't feel the same way however, as she told Ursus, "Please, I-I need you to go faster! I can take it, just please, fuck me harder!" I giggled at her foul language and Ursus looked to me with inquisitive eyes. I smiled and nodded to the Normal/Fighting-Type, and I saw a grin of joy spread itself on his face before he started to increase his pace again.

Lillie moaned out as Ursus started to hammer himself in and out of her cunt, and I licked my lips as I hugged her close. I could feel my cock rising as I looked down at the two and squirmed in arousal, wishing that I could join in. Suddenly, I heard a cry come from the other bed and looked to see Kitsu and Somnus there, Somnus thrusting in and out of Kitsu's ass. I grinned at the sight and made a note to help Kitsu clean himself out later before turning my attention back to Lillie and Ursus.

Lillie was gasping as Ursus pounded in and out of her cunt, and I watched as she thrust her hips backward to meet him, rolling her eyes in pleasure. I could feel my body heating up as I watched them, and trembled in desperation. My cock was leaking pre-cum as I watched the two go at it, and I sighed in relief as Lillie seized up and came, crying out in orgasm as Ursus bottomed out inside her.

I could feel his cum trickling out of her cunt as he filled her with his spunk, and the two soon went limp. Lillie and Ursus panted as they tried to recover from their coupling, and I heard a cry coming from the door. I looked to see Shon standing there and he gestured outside before giving me an inquisitive cry. I realized that he was asking if he could go and find someone to have sex with, and I smiled and told him, "Sure thing, Shon. Just be back here to get some rest later."

Shon gave me a thumbs-up and left the room, and I thought to myself, 'You know, maybe Shon has the right idea. My Pokémon should be able to go out into the Center just like I do. And it's not like I can satisfy all of them myself all the time.' My mind made up, I retrieved my Poké Balls and got the rest of my team from Kukui's lab via Rotom before releasing all of them into the room. "Hey guys. I was wondering if you wanted to find a human or a Pokémon to have sex with tonight. You can stay in here with me if you want, but you can also go out to find someone else. It's up to you, just make sure that if you do go out that you're back here later to get some sleep."

My team conversed among themselves and most of them chose to find someone in the Center, Lyra, Ursus, Lycaon and Alraune the only ones who chose to stay in with me and Lillie. I stopped Kitsu and Somnus on their way out the door and told them, "Hang on, you guys. You're coming with me to the showers." I then turned to Lillie and those that had chosen to stay and told them, "I'll be right back, you guys. I just need to help Somnus and Kitsu with something really quick."

I then made my way to the shower room and helped Somnus clean off his cock and Kitsu clean out his ass. The two left to find others to have sex with, but I decided to take a moment to clean off before joining the others back in the room. I scrubbed my hands over my skin and relished in the sensation before turning the heat up. I sighed as hot water poured over my back and ran my hands over my wet skin, leading them down to my butt.

I hummed and squeezed my cheeks, thinking to myself, 'It's funny how I can beat up most Fighting-Types but my ass feels like a big pillow. I wonder if I could do squats or something to try and tone it. Probably not, if training in the woods for a year and ripping trees out of the ground doesn't give me any muscle definition, there's not much that will.'

Just then, I heard Hau's voice exclaim, "Hey Luna!" I turned to the source to see the hyper boy run up to me. "Hey Hau!" I told him. "You do know this is the women's room, right?" He shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but no one really cares about that." "True. So how's it going tonight?" Hau pulled a face and told me, "Not too good. The only women interested want to peg me."

I giggled and gestured to his flaccid cock, telling him, "I'm not surprised with what you're packing. Not everyone can handle something like that." Hau sighed and muttered, "Who would have thought that the thing every guy wants is the thing that makes women avoid them." I giggled and licked my lips, asking him, "Not _every_ woman. How about a little one-on-one time, huh?" Hau grinned and I could see his shaft start to harden as he told me, "Sounds good to me!"

I maneuvered the native Alolan to lean against the shower wall and dropped to my knees before pumping my hand over his length in order to coax him to full mast. Once he was ready, I licked my lips and took the head into my mouth, moaning at the taste of his pre-cum. I laved my tongue over the tip and listened to him moan for a moment before pushing forward, bobbing my head to fit as much of his cock into my mouth as I could.

I moaned as he filled my mouth, and relaxed and closed my eyes before taking him into my throat, making him groan at the tightness. After a few minutes, I managed to hilt him inside my throat, feeling my chin touch his testes and groaning in victory at the sensation. "Hey, Luna. Don't look now, but I think you've got a fan club." Hau said. I opened my eyes and looked to see a few girls looking to me with admiring eyes. I could see one typing on a Poké Dex, and her eyes widened as she told her friend something about a Stufful.

'I guess Rotom forgot to tell me that his camera function uploads what he records automatically. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now.' I thought to myself. I then closed my eyes again and focused on Hau's cock, bobbing my head and pleasuring my friend as he moaned out. I moaned myself as I deep-throated the boy, being careful of my teeth and making sure to drag my tongue over the underside of his cock. I started to hear moaning coming from the group of girls, and looked to see most of them fingering each other with lust in their eyes.

I internally smirked and thought to myself, 'Well, might as well give 'em a show.' I then let out an exaggerated moan before starting to grope and grasp my tits, rolling the flesh in my hands and squeezing the soft skin gently. I heard gasps of pleasure come from my voyeurs at this, and I felt my body start to heat up. My already hard cock started to leak pre-cum, and I squirmed in arousal as I felt their eyes on me.

I started to suck Hau off harder, hollowing my cheeks in order to enhance his pleasure. I felt a shudder run through his body at my efforts, and started to tease the head of my cock with my pointer finger. I could hear my fans gasping and moaning as they watched me, and felt lust raise its head at the thought of them getting off to me and my ministrations. Hau started to tremble above me, and I started to hum and moan with his cock in my throat, trying to get him to cum.

Soon my efforts bore fruit, and I heard Hau gasp before he grabbed my head and pulled me into his crotch. I moaned as he came down my throat, shooting hot spunk into my stomach as his cock twitched in my throat. I pulled off just in time to catch the last shot in my mouth and moaned at the taste, moving back in and drawing out the last traces of semen in his cock before swallowing. I heard a sharp cry come from the direction of my voyeurs, and looked to see a few of them shuddering in orgasm.

I grinned and told them, "You know, you're free to join us at any time." The girls started, and a few of them whispered among themselves nervously. I could see their eyes shift to a point to my left, and looked to see Bara standing in the next shower over with a hard cock. I licked my lips and told him, "Hey Bara, I guess you saw the show." He nodded and I turned to the girls watching me to ask, "Well, girls? Do you want to come over and jump in, or do you want to see me take my second monster of the night?"

They blushed and I saw them murmur among themselves for a moment before a big-titted redhead told me, "Uh, w-we want to see you with the Incineroar." I smiled to them and said, "Then that's what you'll see. He's actually mine by the way, and his name's Bara." I saw a few of the girls start to finger themselves again, and I arched my back to show off my plump ass. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself.

Looking around the washroom, I saw more guys and girls starting to look in my direction, a few of them actively fucking with their eyes glued on my tits, ass and cock. I blushed and stretched languidly, standing up to shake my ass at the crowd and ask them, "Before we see this get pounded by my Pokémon, what do you say someone comes up here and gives my tongue something to do?"

I could see more people turning to look at the show I was performing and the redhead that had told me to fuck Bara stood up and hesitantly walked over. I licked my lips and asked her, "What's your name, sexy?" She blushed and told me, "I-It's Sarah." I crooked my finger in a come-hither gesture and asked her, "Well Sarah, why don't you come over and let me taste that pussy of yours so we can get this show started?"

Cheers and encouragement came from the crowd, which was quickly starting to encompass the entire washroom, and Sarah nodded before walking over to me. I bent over at a ninety degree angle and took a hold of Sarah's hips, telling Bara, "Ready when you are, big guy." I heard him purr with pleasure as he walked up behind me, and I turned back to Sarah, drinking in the sight of her dripping pussy. She blushed and moaned out as I dragged my tongue over her outer lips, moaning at the taste of her juices.

I could feel Bara poking his cockhead against my anus, loosening the muscle as I lapped over Sarah's labia. The redhead gasped and moaned as I pleasured her, stroking her pussy with my tongue. I felt her grip my head and shuddered as Bara started to press against my ass. Suddenly, I heard a cry come from my audience, and looked to see another of the girls in the voyeur tub bent over and getting fucked hard by Shon.

I pulled away from Sarah's pussy and told the crowd, "Oh, looks like another of my Pokémon has decided to drop by and pay a visit! Say hello to Shon, everybody!" Various greetings for Shon rang out among the washroom, and I went back to lapping at Sarah's outer lips. Suddenly, I heard a handle creak, and felt scalding water pour onto my back. I moaned out at the pain and saw Bara's paw on the shower handle. I smirked and asked him, "Guess you want to turn up the heat a little bit, huh?" He nodded and I felt him slide into my ass, gasping out at the penetration before Sarah pulled me back into her pussy.

I gave her outer lips one last lick before diving my tongue into her passage, making her cry out as hot water poured onto me. I thrashed my tongue inside her, sliding against as much of her inner walls as I could as the girl held my head against her pussy. Bara hilted himself inside my ass as I ate the girl out, and I moaned in pleasure as my cock leaked pre-cum. I felt him withdraw until only the head was inside before pushing back in, taking a hold of my hips as he started to fuck my ass.

The water pouring on me started to get even hotter, and I saw Bara turning the handle as far as it would go out of the corner of my eye. I saw more movement as I pleasured Sarah and looked to see members of the crowd joining us in the showers, each of them turning the water as hot as it would go. I could see those in the tubs draining them and refilling them with scalding hot water, and the room started to fill up with steam as I ate out Sarah and got my ass fucked by Bara.

I suddenly felt my Pokémon hit my prostate as his pace started to turn frantic, and I cried out into Sarah's pussy. I then heard her scream in pleasure, and her fingernails dug into my scalp as her cunt pulsed and rippled. I moaned and started to eat her out harder, lashing her cunt with my tongue as she came into my mouth. This made her grip my head even harder, and I prolonged her orgasm as long as I could. Eventually her body relaxed and she shakily sat down on the floor.

I was off balance but it didn't last long, as Bara roared and hilted himself in my ass before cumming, shooting hot spunk into my rectum. I shuddered in pleasure as he came inside me, pumping me full of hot cum until my stomach started to bulge from the amount he had poured into my ass. I pulled off of him and clenched my ass, keeping Bara's cum inside. I then walked over to where Shon was soaking after finishing with the girl and asked him, "You got anything left in the tank?"

Shon nodded and the voyeurs cleared the steaming tub to let me step in. I braced myself against the tiles and Shon grabbed a hold of my hips before violently pushing himself into my ass, bottoming out in one thrust. I moaned out and bit my lip as he started to fuck me at a frantic pace, pounding my plump ass with his hips as his cock sawed in and out of my rectum. Suddenly, I heard a cry come from in front of me, and looked to see Lyra standing there with a blush adorning her cheeks.

I smiled to her and asked, "A little pent up, huh?" She nodded and I adjusted myself to press my tits into the tile, Shon still fucking me as hard as he could as I rolled Lyra onto her back. I licked my lips before thrusting my tongue into her snatch, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion. I could tell that she needed to cum fast, and ate her out to the best of my ability. Soon Lyra was drooling and moaning on the ground, and I reached up to pinch her clit.

Lyra cried out in pleasure as her juices squirted into my mouth, and I moaned and kept eating her out as she came. The Fairy/Normal-Type soon slumped over and sighed as her orgasm ended, and I groaned as warmth blossomed in my ass. I shuddered as Shon came inside me, and moaned out as he withdrew himself from me. I clenched my anus before his cum could escape and pulled myself out of the bath, rubbing my distended stomach as I thought to myself, 'My butt's been fucked twice in ten minutes and I didn't cum from either. Maybe I need to go out and find someone out in the halls.'

Just then, I felt a pair of hands grabbed my tits, and I moaned before looking behind me to see one of my original voyeurs, a slender girl with bright green hair. "Hey there. What do you say to being on the other end for a bit?" She asked me, and I saw the rest of them licking their lips around me. 'Then again, maybe not.' I thought. I grinned and said, "Sounds good. Who's first?" The one holding my tits licked her lips and said, "Me."

She then let go of me and got on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder at me as she presented herself. I licked my lips and got into position behind her, positioning my cock at her cunt. I took a moment to lubricate myself with her juices before gently sliding myself inside her, making the both of us moan. I quickly hilted myself and took a deep breath before starting to slowly thrust in and out, thinking to myself, 'I forgot how good fucking a pussy could feel.'

No sooner than I had finished my thought, the green-haired girl moaned out, "C-Come on, go faster! I'm going fucking crazy over here!" I smirked and told her, "As you wish." I increased my pace and started thrusting in and out of her hard, her cunt squeezing and rippling around my cock. I moaned out at the sensation and started looking for her G-spot, thrusting at different angles. I found it after a few moments, and angled myself to strike it continuously as she screamed in pleasure.

I moaned out the tightness and warmth of her pussy, starting to put more force into my thrusts as she babbled incoherently. I could feel my testes tighten and orgasm start to raise its head, and gasped out as I sped up my thrusts. Suddenly, the girl screeched and her cunt clamped down like a vice, forcing me to stop for fear of hurting her. Her orgasm ended after a moment and she slumped down breathless, pulling me out of her cunt. I groaned as my orgasm faded, and a pink-haired girl with a cock as long as my forearm asked me, "You think you can take any more cum up that big butt of yours?"

I grinned and told her, "I think I've got some more room." "Don't leave me out of this." A pale girl with hair the color of coal said. She got onto her hands and knees in front of me, and I got into position as the pink-haired girl did the same behind me. "I'm Lucy, and this is Hannah." The pink-haired girl told me. The room was rapidly filling up with steam and dissolving into an orgy all around us, and I drank in the sight as I pressed my front against Hannah's back.

My tits and distended belly pressed against her back as Lucy's arms wrapped around my chest, squeezing and groping my tits. I moaned as I slid into Hannah, making her gasp before Lucy thrust into my ass. I shuddered as we both started thrusting, her hips pumping against mine. I took a hold of Hannah's sizable chest and started to grope her, rubbing and squeezing her chest heatedly.

I felt Lucy's tongue lave against my neck, and I moaned and moved my head to bare my neck to her. She thrust into my ass hard, making my hips jerk forward and pump Hannah's cunt even harder. I moaned and thrust my hips back and forth, simultaneously taking Lucy's cock into my ass and forcing my own cock deeper into Hannah's pussy. We gasped and moaned our pleasure to the room, our voices a small part in a growing chorus of sex and lust.

I could feel Lucy's cock striking my prostate with every thrust, and shuddered as I found the Hannah's G-spot. I angled my thrusts as best I could and heard her cry out at the pleasure, and winced as her pussy constricted around my cock. I could feel the orgasm I had been previously denied start to rise up in me, and a knot started to form in my stomach. Lucy then groaned and told me, "Fuck you've got a tight ass. I can't believe it's so tight but so fucking fat."

"I-It's not that big." I told her. She grabbed a handful of my squishy rear and told me, "I beg to differ." I pouted and started thrusting harder, pumping in and out of Hannah with greater force. She moaned and groaned her pleasure to me, and started to gasp in an increasingly higher pitch before screaming in pleasure. I felt her cunt pulsing around me and groaned out at the sensation before Lucy bottomed out and let out a scream of her own, cumming inside my ass.

I closed my eyes and screamed to the room, the knot in my stomach snapping as my cum shot out into Hannah's cunt. I could feel my stomach grow beneath me, and the three of us shuddered in orgasm for a few moments before Hannah slumped over, bringing us all to the ground. I groaned as Lucy pulled out of my ass, and she pulled me off of Hannah before the two embraced on the tile floor.

They started a heated make-out session as Hannah impaled herself on Lucy's shaft, and I muttered to myself, "At least I finally came." I then got up to find Hau. The steam filling the room made it hard to find anyone however, and I started to get dizzy fast. I eventually found a group of guys who had apparently been watching me since my performance started, and I crouched down and presented my plump ass to them.

I moaned as the first one started fucking me, moaning at the tightness of my ass. He wasn't too big, but I didn't care as I enjoyed the feeling of him penetrating me. He came soon and added to the cum inflating my stomach, and I moaned and clenched myself as he pulled out. I shook my ass at the group and told them, "Come on, guys. Don't be shy."

I gasped as another guy thrust into my ass, and my body started to heat up from more than arousal. I felt hot and dizzy as steam started to further obscure the room, and moaned as the guy fucked my ass for a few minutes before cumming. The next was quick to fill the emptiness he left, and I gasped out in pleasure as they all took turns fucking my butt, each of them distending my stomach further.

By the time they were all spent, my stomach looked like I was nine months pregnant with triplets, and I moaned as I hefted myself to my feet. None of the guys had made me cum, and I still needed one last orgasm before I would be satisfied tonight. With that in mind, I waddled dizzily around the room and tried to find Hau. I noticed that my skin was bright red by now, but was too dazed to care about it, and put it out of my mind. I eventually found him lying next to a tub, and I dazedly asked him, "Hey Hau, you want a little more fun?"

He looked to me and replied, "Hey Luna! Uh, are you okay?" I giggled dazedly and told him, "I'm ju-u-u-ust fine. Now come on, let's go another round!" I crouched down and started stroking his cock, and he told me with a tinge of concern, "Okay, but after that we really should leave." I ignored him and licked my lips, straddling his waist as I rubbed the head of his cock over my anus. I dropped down and impaled myself on his shaft, groaning as I took him into my cum-filled rectum.

I started riding Hau as best I could, my swollen stomach making me drop down heavily onto his pelvis. I groaned as his cock filled me, stretching out my worn ass and making me gasp in pleasure. I started slowly, but gradually increased my pace until the both of us were thrusting hard against each other. I gasped my pleasure to the steam-clouded room as I told Hau, "Yes! Fuck Hau, you're so fucking big! Stretch my fat ass and make me scream!"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he hit my prostate, and I could feel my cock leaking pre-cum in anticipation. The tan boy's cock twitched in my ass, and I groaned at the stimulation it brought me and told him, "Your cock feels so fucking good, Hau! I can't wait for it to shoot your cum deep into my fat slutty ass!" "We really need to get you to Nurse Joy after this." He said, and I took his hands and placed them on my rear, telling him, "The only thing you need to do is fuck this ass, Hau, so keep fucking!"

I stopped talking and focused on my pleasure as Hau started to thrust up into me harder, and I groaned and bit my lip as he hammered my prostate. Soon the sensations grew to be too much for me, and I dropped down onto his cock one last time and cried out, my cock jumping and spazzing as it shot my cum onto his stomach. Hau groaned as he came as well, adding his spunk to my already swollen stomach and making it swell so that I looked like I was carrying quadruplets. I moaned as both of our orgasms came to an end and rubbed my distended stomach.

"Fuck that was good." I muttered. I rolled myself off of Hau and quickly clenched my ass so that none of the cum inside could escape, giggling as the room started to spin. I then felt a hand on my chin and it pulled me up to look at Nurse Joy. I giggled and told her, "Hey Nurse Joy!" I grinned goofily and Nurse Joy told Hau, "She needs to get out of here. Come on, help me lift her up." Hau and the nurse each took a hold of one of my arms and we left the steamy washroom and emerged into the halls of the Center.

Steam rushed out of the room as we left, and I shivered and dazedly remarked, "Brr, who turned off the hot water?" My thoughts were still clouded as we came to my room, where Lillie and the rest of my Pokémon were waiting. The blond had a worried expression, and her eyes widened at the sight of my red skin. "Hey Lillie!" I told her goofily. I giggled and the blond asked Nurse Joy, "Is she okay?" "She'll be fine in the morning. She and a bunch of others filled the women's washroom with steam." Nurse Joy explained.

Hau and the nurse helped me to lay down on one of the beds, and I hummed in contentment as my heated skin hit the cool sheets. They and Lillie then left to get the rest of the crowd out of the women's room and returned before long, bringing Lyra, Bara, and Shon with them. Lyra was snoring peacefully and Shon and Bara were perfectly fine, no doubt due to their Types. Star then came in and Lillie explained to her what had happened as I played with my gigantic stomach. We all then turned in for the night, but I could feel a familiar itch inside me.

I got out of bed and rummaged through my Bag, my head just starting to clear as I got out the biggest butt plug I had. It measured just under eight inches long and was three inches wide at its widest point, and I lubed it up quickly before sliding it into my ass. I moaned as the bulb popped inside me and sighed in contentment before getting back into bed with Lillie, dazedly pulling the blond in to cuddle.

And that's the chapter. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. I'll see you next time! IndigoWerewolf out!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I groaned as I lay on my front in the Center bed, an ice pack on my head. "I feel like a Slugma." I muttered. I had woken up not ten minutes ago, and Hau explained why my stomach was so big and why I was so hot before leaving for his next trial. I had immediately taken a cold shower and cleaned out my rectum, and I was currently laying in bed to try and recover. My skin was still red, and Star giggled and told me, "Well, next time maybe you won't start an orgy that turns the showers into a sauna." I shot Bara a look and said, "Maybe next time a certain Pokémon won't start a chain reaction that turns the showers into a sauna."

Bara chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, and I rolled my eyes as Nurse Joy entered the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow, telling her, "Like I bathed in magma." She stifled a laugh and asked me, "Well, if you're talking, it shouldn't be too long before you're feeling better. Do you want some medicine?" I looked to her and said, "No thanks, Nurse Joy. I think I can handle this." I then picked up my Bag from where it was sitting by the bed and retrieved two Rawst Berries and an Oran.

I popped one Rawst Berry into my mouth and crushed it between my teeth. I sucked the juice out of the pulp and swallowed it. I then crushed the other Rawst Berry and mixed it with the pulp from the first as best I could. I spat it into a napkin and started rubbing it over my skin, sighing in relief as the mixture soothed my heated skin. I felt my body start to cool down and relaxed as my skin started to pale.

Once my skin was more or less back to normal I popped the Oran Berry into my mouth and chewed for a moment before swallowing. I sighed in relief as a cooling sensation went through my gut, and I opened my eyes to see Nurse Joy looking to me with admiration. "Wow. I've honestly never seen someone do that right." She told me. I smiled and told her, "Yeah. Long story but I had to get good at using Berry medicine quick a while ago."

Nurse Joy smiled and told me, "Well, if you're feeling better I guess I'll let you get dressed. Have a nice day!" I wished her the same before she left, and I got my clothes and started getting dressed. I soon got my things together and withdrew Bara, and Star and I left the Center. I stretched my arms once we were outside, and asked Star, "So where to next?" "I can answer that!" I heard from my pocket. Rotom flew out. He grinned and said, "Your next trial is waiting for you past Route 11! Apparently it's someone named Acerola."

I smiled to him, but then gave a stern look as I sarcastically said, "Thanks Rotom. By the way, thanks for telling me that everything I record gets uploaded to people's Poke Dexes." Rotom chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his back as he told me, "Oh, uh… Hehe, sorry about that boss, but you weren't exactly lucid at the time." I shrugged and told him, "It's alright, I guess. It was just one time after all." Rotom winced and said, "Actually…."

"What did you do, Rotom?" I asked. He avoided my gaze and told me, "Uh… Just take a look." His screen then started playing a video of me riding Hau's cock with bright red skin and a bulging stomach, and my eyes widened as I took in the sight. It was admittedly hot, and I could feel my cock start to rise for a moment before I asked him, "You were recording that?!" Rotom's screen stopped playing, and he told me, "Sorry boss, I thought you might not remember it. Like last time." I sighed and told him, "It's alright, Rotom. But from now on, please don't record me having sex without my permission." "You got it!" He replied, then flew back into my pocket.

"Well, looks like we better get going." I told Star, and she nodded before telling me, "Actually, I heard there's some sort of waste disposal plant not far from here. I kind of wanted to check it out." I tilted my head in confusion and asked, "What? Why do you want to see a waste treatment plant?" Star smiled and said, "I heard that there's a special kind of Pokémon that completely breaks down garbage, so I wanted to see it." "What, a Garbodor?" I asked, and she shook her head no, telling me, "No, it's supposed to be a Pokémon unique to Alola."

I hummed and said, "Well, that does sound interesting. Alright, let's go see it." We then made our way to the treatment plant north of town, and looked up in awe at the gigantic building. "Hello there." We heard, and looked to see a Janitor and an Ace Trainer walking up to us. "Hi there. Do you work here?" Star asked them. The Janitor nodded and told us, "We sure do. I'm Shawn, the president of this plant, and this is my protégé, Chase." Shawn's eyes then darted to mine and Star's Bags, and he asked us, "Say, those wouldn't happen to be island challenge amulets, would they?"

I looked to my amulet and then back to him, and said, "Yeah, they are. We're actually on our island challenge right now. We stopped by here because we heard that there was a Pokémon native to Alola that destroys garbage." "You heard right. See, Alolan Grimer and Muk eat garbage, and they help us get rid of whatever trash Alola produces that can't be recycled." Chase told us. I blanched at his words and asked, "Grimer… And Muk?" Chase nodded and told me, "Yup. Our president here has a Muk that can eat up to ten tons of garbage a day!"

I felt a shudder run through my body, and hurriedly told the two, "Okay, well this has been great, but we really need to get back to our island challenge, so we're just gonna go!" I started to walk away, but Shawn called after me, "Hang on there!" I turned back to him and asked, "My Muk's had a little too much to eat today, I think. Would you mind giving us a battle so that he can get some exercise?" Internally I wept, but externally I grinned and told him, "Yeah! Sure, n-no problem!"

I shakily walked up to Shawn and we stood a good distance apart as we released our Pokémon. His Muk roared as it was released from its Poké Ball, and I trembled as Bara roared back to it. Most of his moves didn't work against him very well with the exception of Fire Fang, but the battle was finished quickly nonetheless. I sighed in relief as the dual-Type was withdrawn, and Shawn turned to Chase and told him, "Alright boy, you next."

Chase reared back in surprise and asked him, "W-What? Dad… I mean, sir, if your Muk couldn't beat her, then Grimer and I don't have a chance! Why do you want me to battle her?" Shawn had a stern expression as he told him, "Because you need to toughen up. It's just like your island challenge, as soon as something gets tough, you quit and run off. I can't hire someone like that! You need to stand tall and battle, even if it looks bleak!" I raised my eyebrow and watched as Chase nodded and told him, "Alright, we'll do it."

He then released an Alolan Grimer, making me shudder before it was quickly defeated by Bara. Chase withdrew his Pokemon with a sigh, and turned away from Shawn as he said, "I'm sorry, Father. I'm nothing but a weakling." Shawn had his eyes closed, but opened them abruptly as he exclaimed, "You're hired!" Chase turned back to his father with wide eyes and said, "What? But… But we lost." Shawn crossed his arms and told him, "It's not about winning or losing, boy, it's about rising to the challenge. You fought knowing full well you weren't likely to win, and you did it with pride! That's all that matters. And that's why I'm appointing you the new head of this plant. I can finally retire knowing that it's in good hands."

Chase smiled and saluted his father, telling him, "Thank you, Mr. Former President. I won't let you down." Shawn smiled back and turned to me as I walked up to them, telling me, "Sorry for using you to teach my son a lesson. Here, take this for your troubles." He handed me a Twisted Spoon, which I tucked into my Bag with a thanks. I then got an idea, and asked him, "You know, it seems like a shame to leave without a retirement party. Why don't we have a little celebration to honor all the years you put into this plant?"

Shawn hummed and rubbed his chin, saying, "That's not a bad idea. Okay, what did you have in mind?" I licked my lips and cupped my tits, telling him, "Oh, I was thinking maybe some _special_ entertainment." I gave them bedroom eyes, and Chase turned to his father with a question on his face. Shawn told him, "It's your plant, boy. Your call." Chase nodded and said, "Alright. In that case, I say that sounds perfect!"

A grin spread over my face and I asked Star, "You want to stay and help with the party?" My sister blushed but told me, "Sure. I could go for a party." Shawn gathered some of the workers and we all stripped down. No one objected when they saw our cocks, and I hugged Star and asked her, "Sister dear, would you mind helping me prepare for all these big, strong men?"

"Not at all, sister dear." She replied, and I got onto my hands and knees to the delight of our onlookers. I moaned as Star's tongue circled my anus, massaging the ring of muscle and loosening it in preparation for the cocks that I would be taking. I looked up to see Shawn standing above me with his nine-inch shaft fully erect, and I smiled and asked him, "What do you say I help you prepare for your going-away party?"

Shawn came within range and I rose up onto my knees and took his cockhead into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of his pre-cum and bobbed my head as I worked my way down his shaft. Shawn groaned above me and I slobbered on his cock, lubricating it to prepare it to go into my ass. I suddenly felt Star pull away, and she told me, "Sister dear, I think you're ready back here." I pulled off of Shawn's cock and told her, "Thank you, sister dear."

I then maneuvered Shawn to lay down under me, and I rubbed my anus over his cockhead for a moment before dropping down. I moaned out as he impaled my ass, and shuddered in pleasure. Suddenly, Star asked me, "Sister dear, could you help me prepare for the party?" "O-Of course, sister dear." I replied. Star held her cheeks apart as I leaned in and started to lick over her anus, hearing her moan at my ministrations. I plunged my tongue into her ass and lubricated her as best I could before telling her, "You should be ready, sister dear."

"Th-Thank you, sister dear." She replied, and she pulled away to drop down onto her own cock as I started to ride Shawn's. Chase came up to me with his hard six-incher, and I licked my lips before pulling him in by his hips and taking him into my mouth. I moaned as I sucked on his cock, but was interrupted as two sets of hands grabbed both of mine and placed them onto hard shafts. I shuddered in pleasure as I started to stroke them, using pre-cum to lubricate my hands. I could see Star start to ride another Janitor a few feet away, and I moaned as Shawn hit my prostate.

I bucked my hips as best I could and squirmed as the former plant operator's shaft stretched my anal walls. Chase groaned above me as my head bobbed on his cock, and the two workers whose cocks I was stroking shuddered in pleasure. I heard Star moan out to my left, and looked to see that she was vigorously riding a male Janitor's cock while a female sucked her own. I smiled awkwardly and thought to myself, 'Yup, she's definitely my sister.' I then closed my eyes and let pleasure wash over me, feeling Shawn's cockhead rub up against my prostate with each drop of my hips.

Suddenly, I heard Shawn cry out below me, and he thrust upwards and shuddered as he came, painting my insides white. I moaned as his spunk coated my prostate, and Chase grabbed my hair and pulled me into his cock. His shaft twitched and jumped as it shot cum down my throat, making me moan at the taste, and I suddenly felt something warm hit my tits. I opened my eyes to see the two Janitors I was jerking off cumming onto my skin, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I was sent over the edge.

I cried out as my testes tensed up and my cock shot cum onto the grass between Shawn's legs. The five of us shuddered in orgasm for a few moments before we each started to relax, panting as Chase withdrew his cock from my mouth. I took deep breaths as I tried to recover from my orgasm, and lifted my hips so that Shawn could climb out from underneath me. I sat on the grass as cum leaked from my anus, and after a moment a group of workers came up to me with hard cocks.

I licked my lips and asked them, "Where do you want to do it?" Chase was at the head of the group, and he told me, "Just stay there on your knees." I was confused for a moment until they all surrounded me and stood in a circle before starting to jerk themselves off, and I smiled lustily as I realized they wanted to coat me in cum. I took a cock in each hand and a third in my mouth, and alternated them as the workers pleasured themselves over me.

I looked to Star in-between cocks to see her in the middle of two Janitors, one male with his cock thrusting into her ass, and her own cock deep in the female's pussy. I grinned before plunging my head onto a random cock, sucking on it deeply and making the owner groan. The worker's pace started to increase, the ones I wasn't pleasuring jerking their cocks harder and the ones I was thrusting their hips into my hands and mouth. Suddenly, they all cried out, and they all seized up and started cumming. I held my mouth open and moaned as their spunk rained down on me, covering my face, tits, back and arms.

I moaned as a stray string of cum glued my left eye shut, and Shawn came up behind me and asked, "Up for another round?" I grinned and told him, "Always." He sat down on the grass and I got up and positioned myself over his cock, moaning as I impaled myself on it. I started bouncing my hips and riding Shawn's shaft, and I suddenly heard a deep groan from my left. I turned to see Star being held in the air by two plant workers, one with his cock down her throat and the other buried in her ass.

I was distracted by the sight as Chase kneeled in front of me and grabbed a hold of my ankles, bringing my feet together to fuck them with his hard cock. I blushed as he slid between my soles, thinking to myself, 'This… This is a bit different from the other side. Still, I guess I'm not complaining.' I flexed my feet and heard Chase moan at the increased tightness, and my blush deepened as I thought, 'Definitely not complaining.' I then moaned as Shawn's cock hit my prostate, and the former manager angled his thrusts to repeatedly strike the bundle of nerves.

I could see a couple workers gathering around us, and they started to jerk themselves off to the sight of my bouncing tits. I moaned at the sight and thrust my chest out, baring my breasts for them to shower with their seed. It would appear that they weren't interested in further coating my chest however, as they quickly rubbed themselves and shot cum onto my legs. I moaned at the sensation and Chase sped up his thrusts and cried out as he came onto my feet. I bit my lip and squirmed as Shawn's thrusts sent sparks of pleasure up and down my spine, and Chase got up to fuck Star's mouth.

I repositioned the two of us so that I was on my hands and knees and moaned as the new position allowed Shawn to fuck my ass even harder. I groaned as he squeezed my squishy butt and felt my cock weep pre-cum as more workers surrounded me. I looked to see Star getting similar treatment, her body covered in cum from top to bottom. The sight made me shudder in pleasure as the workers started to jerk themselves harder, and they eventually cried out and came, further covering my body in hot spunk.

Shawn groaned as I was showered in cum and pulled out before crying out in pleasure. I felt warmth cover my ass and moaned out as he coated my butt in thick sperm. I panted as he pulled away from me, and spotted Star taking deep breaths a few feet away, her body covered in cum. I licked my lips and got up to walk over to her, then laid on top of her and kissed her deeply. The two of us thrust our tongues into each other's mouths and moaned as we thrust our cocks together. I could hear the workers jerking themselves above us, and a blush rose up in my body at the thought of them pleasuring themselves to the sight of me kissing my half-sister.

Suddenly, one of them cried out and I felt cum shoot onto my head, trickling through my hair. 'Well, I'm officially going to need a shower after this.' I thought to myself, and felt more cum hit the backs of my legs. I focused on Star and the two of us made out on the grass as Shawn, Chase and their employees all jerked off onto our bodies, covering the two of us in cum. Soon we both seized up and cried out as our cocks shot cum onto our stomachs, adding to the seed covering our bodies.

We panted as we hugged each other close, trying to recover from our orgasms, and the workers all cried out and gave us one last round of cum, covering us in sperm from head to toe. I could see them finally start to go soft, and I asked them, "So… Do you have a shower?"

Half an hour later, Shawn and Chase were waving to us as we left the plant and reentered Malie City. "Bye, you guys! Thanks for the good time!" I told them as Star and I walked off. My sister blushed as she waved to them, and we quickly moved out of sight and into Malie City proper. She sighed as we walked past the buildings towards Route 11, and told me, "Well that was… different." "But in a good way, right?" I asked her. She nodded and replied, "Definitely. Still, it's not something I'd want to do every day."

I shrugged and told her, "Nobody's saying you have to." Star smiled and we made our way down Route 11, picking up a Zygarde Crystal and a couple items along with battling some Trainers. Star's Cleffa evolved into a Clefairy during this time, and the two snuck behind some bushes to celebrate along the way. After their fun, we encountered a Trial Guide at the end of the Route, who let us through after seeing our Z-Crystals. She also warned us that the next trial we would face would be the Ghost trial, which made Star shudder.

We then entered Route 12, but before we could take a single step, we heard a voice come from behind us, saying, "Hey, Luna!" I looked behind me to see Hau and her Mudsdale coming up to us, and I smiled and told her, "Hapu! It's nice to see you again." She smiled and told us, "And it's nice to see the two of you. You know, I was actually lookin' for you. If you're plannin' to go any further, you're gonna need to ride on a Mudsdale." "What do you mean?" Star asked her in confusion.

Hapu smiled and explained, "There's a lot o' stony ground up ahead that people can't get across. Mudsdale doesn't have any trouble going over, but if you try you're liable to break your ankle." "Wow, good thing you caught up to us when you did, then." I said. Hapu nodded and held out her hand, telling me, "Yup. Here, lemme see your Ride Pagers. I'll register Mudsdale in 'em." Star and I handed Hapu our Ride Pagers and she fiddled with them for a moment before handing them back to us.

"There you go." She told us. "Think of it as a thank-you for Akala." She rubbed the back of her head and blushed as she said, "To be honest, I meant to do it in Malie, but uh… I got a little distracted." I grinned to her knowingly and asked her, "Distracted by a certain blond girl in white, maybe?" Hapu blushed and stammered out, "I-I don't know what you're talkin' about! Anyway, Mudsdale and I really need to get going. Your next trial's waitin' for you past Tapu Village. See you later!"

Hapu and her Pokémon then hustled off, leaving Star and I alone. I snickered as she walked off, and said to myself, "Looks like Acerola has some competition." Star giggled and the two of us summoned a pair of Mudsdale to help us across the rocky paths. Star caught an Elekid along the way, and I found a pair of Zygarde Cells after battling some Trainers.

I found another Zygarde Cell on a beach called the Secluded Shore, and fought a Crabrawler for some Berries that Star captured. After we left, we found ourselves on Route 13, and Hau ran up behind us and exclaimed, "Luna!" He ran up in front of us and panted as he tried to catch his breath. Once he had recovered, he told me, "I just heard from Sophocles! You helped him test his totem-calling thing, right? I was just test subject number two! I cleared the trial anyways, but still! Who knows, maybe I even got a bit stronger, eh? Oh, but before I forget, I want you to have this!"

He dug around in his pocket and handed me a Max Potion, which I accepted with a thanks. "You really do only have one volume. Haven't you heard that silence is golden?" A voice said from our right, and I froze up as a chill ran through my spine. I looked to the source to see Gladion standing there with an annoyed expression. I tucked away my Max Potion before I crushed it in my hand and told him, "Gladion." "Freak." Was his response, and he descended the steps of the motel he was standing on the porch of as Hau said, "Oh great, he's back."

"Team Skull is looking for a Pokémon named Cosmog. You two… You three know anything about it?" He asked, and I crossed my arms and replied, "Even if we did, we'd never tell you." "So you do know something." He muttered. He then closed his eyes and told us, "Look… Cosmog isn't exactly a strong Pokémon. But it's dangerous. It can summon Pokémon so strong you would shit yourselves if you so much as saw a picture of them. If they get loose, it could be the end of Alola…"

"The end? Like the _end_ end?" Hau asked in awe. Gladion nodded and opened his eyes, telling us, "Protect Cosmog. It cannot fall into Team Skull's hands. Or the Aether Foundation's." "You don't need to tell us twice. But why are you telling us this?" I asked him. Gladion gave me a hateful gaze as he told me, "Listen, freak. I don't like you, and I definitely don't like that shouting nitwit. But you two are probably the best chance for keeping Cosmog out of the wrong hands. And you…" He looked to Star and told her, "You should keep better company."

Star had a confused expression as she told him, "What do you mean? Luna's my sister." Gladion got a snarl on his face and said, "Your sister… Then I can only assume you're just like him." "Choose your next words carefully, Gladion. They might be your last." I warned him, aura swirling around my eyes. Gladion scoffed and walked away from us, muttering about not knowing how Team Skull learned about Cosmog. "Who was that guy?" Star asked me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the aura dissipate before opening them and telling her, "He's an asshole is who he is. Let's just leave it at that." Star nodded and Hau asked me, "If Team Skull and the Aether Foundation are both after Cosmog… Is Lillie okay? No matter what, we've got to keep them both safe, you got it?!" I cracked a smile and told him, "Don't worry. If I've got anything to say about it, Lillie and Cosmog will never have to worry about Team Skull or Aether."

Hau nodded and said, "Well, if that's settled, I'm going to get to my next trial so that I can get even stronger!" He got a determined grin and started bouncing his place as he exclaimed, "I'm gonna complete my island challenge, I'm gonna get Tapu Koko to see how strong I am, and then I'm gonna be Melemele's next kahuna! Just you wait and see!" He then ran off in the direction of Tapu Village, and I giggled as Star muttered, "Your friend is… Really excitable."

I grinned and told her, "Yeah, but it comes from a good place. And you should see what he's got in his trunks." Star blushed and the two of us walked around the Route, finding two Zygarde Cells and a pair of Moon Stones. We both called out Jigglypuff and Clefairy to offer them to our Pokémon, but the both of them said they needed some more time. We returned them and tried to go through the barricade in the north of town, but apparently needed to clear the Ghost-Type trial first.

We came out into Tapu Village after we were rejected by the trial guide, and Hau was waiting for us next to the Pokemon Center. "Hey Luna, Star. We're almost to Aether House, where the captain is supposed to be." "Aether House? As in the Aether Foundation, the evil fake Pokémon conservation group that we're shutting down?" I asked him. Hau chuckled and said, "Yeah, but they don't really use it much. After the captain showed up, she kind of commandeered the place, and they're too spooked to say no."

That made me feel better, and I smiled as he oohed and aahed at the construction workers nearby. "Kukui says that in other regions, there's four super-strong Trainers that you have to get through to fight the Champion. It's weird how close it is to our island challenge, ne?" He asked. I nodded as he wondered aloud whether the Elite Four or island kahunas were stronger, and excitedly rushed off again to leave Star and I to heal our Pokémon at the Center after picking up another Zygarde Cell.

Aether House was to the north, and we avoided a patch of tall grass before coming up to the pure-white building. We exchanged a quick look before we entered, seeing an Oranguru fiddling with something in a room behind a desk. Suddenly, we heard Hau's voice tell us, "Wait up, you guys!" The excitable boy ran up behind us and said, "So this is Aether House, huh? I guess it's pretty much what I expected."

We then heard a door open and close, and looked to see a pair of kids and a Yungoos coming out of a room to the left of the front desk. "Strangers!" One of them cried out, and they ran up to us with Poké Balls at the ready. "Battle us!" The girl exclaimed, and the boy told us, "We'll protect the house while Acerola's away!" The boy then threw his Poké Ball and released an Elekid. I rolled my eyes and let Bara out of his Poké Ball, my starter Pokémon looking from his opponent to me with incredulous eyes.

I sighed and told him, "I know. Just humor them." Bara rolled his eyes and the Elekid let out a cry before running up to him with electricity sparking between the prongs on his head. The Electric-Type punched Bara feebly for a few moments before the Fire/Dark-Type leaned down and used Lick on him, making his opponent cringe and fall to the ground. His trainer withdrew him and pouted, telling me, "I might be a kid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight! Once Elekid is healed, we're coming back for you."

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "I'm shaking in my boots." Hau's Decidueye finished its own mock battle and the girl withdrew her Pokémon, pouting as the Yungoos weakly bit down on Hau's ankle. "Can someone get this Yungoos off of me please?" He asked, and the Yungoos bit down harder as a result. Acerola then entered the building and told everyone, "I'm ba-a-ack, everybody!" Everyone turned to her as she giggled and told the room, "Looks like I finished shopping just in time!"

"So Luna, Hau, Star? You three met the little ones?" She asked us, and I looked to the Yungoos gnawing on Hau's leg as I muttered, "You could say that." Hau chuckled and told her, "Yeah, we met 'em. In battle, if nothing else. Where's Lillie, by the way? I haven't seen her since this morning." Acerola set some bags down on the front desk and told him, "I left her with Hapu. They should be coming by soon." The purple-haired girl then turned to me with a gleam in her eye and told me, "In the meantime, we should probably get your trials finished with. I am the captain, after all."

I giggled and told her, "Yeah, your clover hair clip kind of gave that away." Hau's eyes widened however, and Acerola giggled and said, "My trial takes place at the abandoned supermarket to the south of Tapu Village. I'll show you the way." The four of us then left the building to find Lillie being harassed by a Team Skull goon. "Cut it out! Leave me alone!" She told him. The hooligan refused to listen to her however, and started waving his arms around as he told her, "Yo, you for real right now, girl?! Your Bag was movin' right in front of me, and you expect me to believe that there ain't somethin' super valuable in it?! Get real and hand it over, now!"

I gathered a sphere of aura in my hand and launched it at the ground at his feet, sending a plume of dirt flying up in front of him. I then dashed towards him, disappearing from the visible spectrum and grabbing him in a painful wrestling hold. When the dirt cleared, I was sitting on his back with his arm held in one hand, his bones creaking as I squeezed his forearm and my shoe pressed into the side of his face. "Now, now. That's no way to treat a lady. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" I asked him teasingly.

The Grunt growled and told me, "Yo, if you don't let me up right now, I'm gonna-AHA!" I twisted his arm in my grip and told him, "I'd be careful what you say. If not, you might have a painful little 'accident'." I dislocated his shoulder with a sharp yank, and he let out a yelp of pain and told me, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" "Don't tell me, tell her." I told him. His eyes darted to Lillie and he hurriedly told her, "I'm sorry for botherin' you!"

I let go of his arm and let him up, and he ran off while clutching his shoulder. "Thanks for the save, Luna." Lillie told me as Hau, Star and Acerola descended the steps of Aether House. I smiled to her and told the blond girl, "Don't mention it, Lillie. That's what friends are for." She blushed and looked to the ground, saying, "Well, still. I was just trying to take a stroll, to see what it was like to be a Trainer… But then he came along and saw my Bag move, and, well you know the rest."

Lillie gave her Bag a stern look and told its occupant, "You caused a lot of trouble just now, Nebby. You should really be thanking her, not me." A cry came from the Bag, and I stifled a giggle before Lillie said, "Anyway, I was shopping earlier and I was thinking about how I could be of help to you, and then I saw these." She took five Luxury Balls out of her Bag and handed them to me, and I held them in my hand as I told her, "Lillie, you don't have to help me. I can buy things for myself, and you need the money more than me."

The blond blushed and rubbed the back of her head, telling me, "Yeah, I uh… I kind of just bought them without thinking. It's kind of embarrassing to have them with me, so please just take them. I know you can do things for yourself." I cracked a smile and tucked them into my Bag, asking her, "Okay, but have a little more impulse control from now on, okay?" She nodded with a sheepish look on her face, and Acerola came up from behind her and hugged the blond tightly.

"Lillie! It's so good to see you again!" The purple-haired girl told Lillie, who blushed as Acerola nuzzled her cheek into the back of her neck. "H-Hey there, Acerola. It's good to see you too." Acerola sighed in bliss and told her with her eyes closed, "You know, you look pretty tired. You should take a nap here, and let me wash your clothes." "Down, girl. You've got a trial to do, remember?" I said. Acerola groaned with a disappointed expression, and Lillie told her, "It's okay, Acerola. Maybe later."

The purple-haired girl moaned and told her, "I'm gonna hold you to that, Lillie." She then released the blond and said to me, "I'll wait for you down by the supermarket. Don't keep me waiting!" She then ran off to the south, and I giggled and told Lillie, "Looks like someone has a crush on you." Lillie tilted her head and asked, "What, Acerola? No, she was just being friendly. You don't really think she has a crush on me, do you?"

I raised my eyebrow and told her, "Uh, yeah. It was pretty obvious." Lillie looked to the ground and muttered, "O-Oh. I guess I didn't realize." A blush came over her face, and she hurriedly told me, "W-Well, anyway, I should get going. I'll meet up with you later!" She then ran off towards the Pokémon Center, and Star walked up next to me and asked, "What was that about?" "I think I can answer that." I told her as I pointed to a purple remote taped to Lillie's thigh with a wire leading up under her skirt.

Star's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Whoa! I guess Acerola doesn't mess around, huh?" "She certainly doesn't. Now come on, let's get to the trial." I told her, and the two of us made our way down to the supermarket to the south of Tapu Village, picking up a pair of Zygarde Cells and the TM for Shadow Ball along the way. We stared up at the supermarket as Acerola walked up next to us. It was dilapidated and run-down, and I breathed out, "Whoa. What happened here?"

"Tapu Bulu happened. He's the Tapu of the island, and this land is sacred to him. Some people started building a market here, and he destroyed it in a blind rage." Acerola said ominously. Star turned to her and asked, "A Tapu did this? I thought they were supposed to protect the people of Alola?" Acerola shrugged and told her, "They do. But they're finicky. And no one really wanted the store here, anyway. It's Tapu Bulu's sacred grounds, so most people thought of it as unlucky. And I guess it was." Star hummed and put her hand to her chin in thought, and looked up to the store and shivered.

Noticing this, I said to her, "Why don't you let me go first? I'll go through the trial and let you know how it goes." Star smiled to me gratefully and said, "Thanks, Luna. That sounds great." "Your trial is to take a picture of the Totem Pokémon with your camera. It should come out if you take some pictures of other Ghost-Types. Here, I'll modify your camera so that it can pick them up." Acerola told me, and Rotom emerged from my pocket to let Acerola install a new chip.

"There we go. Now you'll be able to take pictures of Ghost-Types even when they don't want you to see them." Acerola said. I smiled to her and told Star, "I'll be right out." I then entered the supermarket with Rotom in tow, and looked around as I muttered to myself, "Well, this definitely looks like a good environment for Ghost-Types." I then saw something to my left, and looked to see a conveyor belt start to move on its own.

I grinned and activated Rotom's camera, seeing the Ghastly using its gaseous body to move the belt. I snapped a picture of it and the Pokémon cried out before flying at my face. My eyes widened as it knocked me to the ground. Its gas opened my jaw and it plunged its flesh-colored cock into my mouth, the organ protruding forward from the bottom of its spherical body. I moaned as the shaft was plunged in and out of my mouth repeatedly, and suckled on the Ghastly as it fucked my mouth.

I didn't have long to enjoy the blow job, as Ghastly soon cried out and shot cum into my mouth. I moaned and swallowed it down, savoring the sensation of the sperm moving down my throat. The Ghastly then pulled out and flipped me over, flipping up my skirt as it licked its lips. Before it could do anything else however, a flash of light lit up the store and Ursus materialized with a cry. He smacked the Ghastly with a Payback-charged paw, and the Ghost-Type flew back in the air before being defeated by his Brutal Swing.

Ursus ran up to me and nuzzled my face, silently asking me if I was okay. I smiled to him and sat up straight, telling my Pokémon, "I'm fine, Ursus. You didn't really need to attack Ghastly, though. He wasn't hurting me." Ursus got a determined look on his face and nudged me, and I smiled and pet his head, telling him, "Aww, okay little guy. Come on, let's finish this trial together." Ursus nodded with a smile on his face, and I stood up straight and Ursus and I walked around the row of registers.

We saw a shopping cart rattling nearby, and I got close to it and fired up the Poké Finder as Ursus stood ready. I lined up a shot of the Haunter rattling the cart and I snapped a picture of him. Immediately the Ghost-Type cried out and rushed at me. Ursus jumped to meet him, but the second-evolution Pokémon pinned him and put a cart over him upside-down, then put a bunch of boxes on the cart. He then rushed at me and grabbed a hold of my head with his disembodied hands, then thrust his cock into my mouth. I moaned and bobbed my head on the Ghost-Type's shaft, and he moaned in pleasure at my ministrations.

It wasn't long before Haunter cried out and thrust into my throat before cumming, sending hot spunk into my stomach. I moaned as he shuddered and withdrew from my throat before pinning me on the ground, sliding my panties down my legs. He was quickly knocked to the side by Ursus, who had escaped his prison and proceeded to beat down the Ghost-Type with a relentless barrage of Payback and Brutal Swing.

Haunter disappeared with a cry, and Ursus nodded in determination. I sighed and told him, "You know, you don't have to keep doing that. I wouldn't exactly mind what he was about to do to me." Ursus whined and hugged me tightly, and I returned it with a smile before telling him, "Alright little guy, come on. We still need to get some more pictures to get the Totem to show up." Ursus nodded and I put my panties back on before we started walking through the store again.

Ursus and I saw some toys moving in midair and walked over to get a picture. I quickly snapped a picture of the Gengar holding the toys and it cried out before diving at me. Ursus jumped to intercept him, but a Dark Pulse blasted him across the store. I was already on my knees with my mouth open, and moaned as Gengar took full advantage of it. He moaned as he thrusted his cock into my mouth, pumping his hips into my as I moaned in pleasure. His prehensile tongue quickly moved under my shirt and started to caress my tits, and I squirmed in pleasure at the attention as he thrust his cock into my throat.

Gengar followed his pre-evolution's examples and came quickly, shooting sperm down my throat with a groan. I moaned as heat suffused through my body and my cock rose in my skirt, and Gengar grabbed a hold of my waist and held me in midair as he tugged my panties down, pressing his cockhead against my anus. He was quickly knocked aside by a powerful paw however, and I fell to the ground on my ass. I looked to my "savior" to see a Bewear standing over the Gengar, beating on it with Payback and Brutal Swing until it disappeared.

The Bewear turned back to me and pulled me into a tight hug, and I asked him, "Ursus?" Ursus nodded in affirmation, and I grinned widely and threw my arms around him as I exclaimed, "You evolved!" Ursus cried out in joy and the two of us hugged for a few moments until I extricated myself from his arms, telling him, "Okay big guy, let's get that Totem picture!" Ursus nodded and grabbed my Bag as I pulled my panties up. He rummaged around in it and took out the TM for Shadow Claw, then held it against his forehead until it flashed purple.

I scanned him with my Rotom Dex and saw that he had forgotten Payback to learn the new move, and I gave him another hug before walking over to a set of double doors in the back of the store. A lock clicked open of its own accord as we approached, and I carefully opened the doors to see a small playroom. Rotom beeped and his camera fired up as he told me, "Uh, boss, we've got a situation here!" "What's wrong?" I asked him, and he rotated in midair as he told me, "I can't move! Something's got me!"

Rotom angled himself to look at a point by my feet, and the camera snapped before a Pokémon appeared there. It was a figure as tall as me, and Rotom told me it was called a Mimikyu before I squealed and hugged it tightly. "You're so cute!" I told the Totem Pokémon. Her and Ursus both cried out in confusion as I nuzzled the Mimikyu, telling her, "You're so adorable and soft and squishy that I just can't stand it!"

Mimikyu was still for a moment before hesitantly wrapping a single jet-black appendage around me, squeezing me tightly as it trembled. We hugged for a few moments until its arm shifted to grip my plump ass, and I moaned and pressed my butt into her hand, telling her, "You want to play instead of fight? Fine by me." Ursus growled at the Totem Pokémon, but I gave him a stern gaze and told him, "Oh, stop it, Ursus! You've been clingy and overprotective this whole time! It's sweet but I can take care of myself. Now you can either join in or go back in your Poké Ball, your choice!"

Ursus blushed as Mimikyu felt me up, and I saw his cock rising before feeling Mimikyu pull my panties down and maneuver me onto my hands and knees. She lied down on her back and exposed her underside to me. It was nothing but inky blackness, but when she shuffled forward I felt something against my lips. Probing it with my tongue, I felt wetness and soft flesh there, and moaned as I started to lick her shadowy pussy.

Mimikyu's fingers plunged into her cunt for a moment, gathering her juices before retracting. I resumed eating her out and moaned as she started to finger my ass, lubricating me for Ursus. She trembled and moaned as she finished her ministrations and let Ursus line up his cock with my ass, and I cried out in pleasure as he thrust inside me. Ursus shuddered and quickly started pumping his hips, fucking my fat ass as I ate out Mimikyu.

Her shadowy hand rested on the back of my hand as I pleasured the Totem Pokémon, and I squirmed as Ursus fucked my asshole roughly. Mimikyu grinded her cunt into my face, and I moaned and plunged my tongue into her ethereal passage, raising a hand to rub her clit in circles. This drove the Totem over the edge, and I moaned as her cunt ripple around my tongue, her juices leaking from her pussy.

Mimikyu arched her back and screamed as she came, and I moaned out at the taste of her juices. She soon collapsed and started panting in afterglow, and I moaned again as Ursus hit my prostate. Just then, a strong wind carried us out of the room and back into the store, and the doors locked behind us. Ursus and I weren't perturbed, as my Pokémon simply picked me up and started fucking me against the wall.

I needed to do something with my mouth, and so I took Lilith's Poké Ball off of my belt and released her, telling the Ghost-Type, "L-Lilith! Please, I-I need to eat you out!" Lilith moaned as a blush came over her cheeks, and she floated over to expose her ghostly pussy to me. I immediately grabbed her and pulled her in, plunging my tongue into her cunt and making her moan out in pleasure. I thrashed my tongue inside her, thirstily swallowing down her juices as they leaked from her channel, and I cried out as Ursus started to increase his pace.

My desperate ministrations had Lilith crying out in orgasm quickly, and she pressed her cunt into my mouth as she shuddered in pleasure. I groaned at the taste of her juices and lapped at her desperately, needing to taste more of her. Lilith soon relaxed and panted as she came down from her orgasm, and she floated away from us a bit to recover. I was too distracted by Ursus' cock hammering in and out of my ass to notice however, and I screamed in pleasure as he hilted himself inside me and came. Warmth rushed into me as he filled my ass with sperm, and I shuddered as my stomach started to inflate a little bit.

I had a noticeable belly by the time he was done cumming, and I panted as he pulled himself out of my ass. I let the seed drip from my anus as he set me down on the floor and lied down to recover, but I had no time to do the same as Lilith floated over to me and impaled herself on my cock. I moaned as she started rising and falling on my shaft, her ghostly pussy squeezing me tightly. I groaned as she bounced on my cock, fucking herself and making us both cry out in pleasure.

At Lilith's pace, it didn't take long for her to hilt myself in her cunt and screech in orgasm, her juices leaking out around my cock. The rippling of her pussy sent me over the edge, and I arched my back in pleasure as I filled Lilith with my seed. I screamed as the two of us came in unison, and we shuddered together for a few moments before collapsing and falling into afterglow. I panted as I tried to recover from my ordeal, and gave myself but a few moments before I told my Pokémon, "Okay guys, we need to get back to Star and Acerola. Let's go."

I then returned them to their Poké Balls and pulled my panties back up before leaving the building. Star was pacing outside, and she rushed over to me and exclaimed, "There you are! I was worried about you!" I smiled to her and told my half-sister, "I'm fine, Star. It's going to take more than a few Ghost-Types to keep me down." Star smiled in relief and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Nearby, Acerola cleared her throat and told me, "Well, not that this isn't touching and everything, but I'm going to need to see your Poké Finder before I can officially give you the Z-Crystal." I nodded and got Rotom out to show Acerola the picture Mimikyu had taken of herself. The purple-haired girl nodded and told me, "Yup, that's the Totem Pokémon, all right! Here you go." She then handed me a purple Z-Crystal and showed me the pose to use it before turning to Star, asking her, "I guess we should get your trial started now, huh?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could catch a Pokémon in the store before you start. Is that okay?" I asked Star. She nodded and Acerola hummed and said, "Yeah, come to think of it, the Totem will need some time to recover before facing another Trainer. But what Pokémon did you want to catch?"

And there's the chapter. Thank you for reading, and feel free to let me know what you think in the form of a review. I will see you in the next chapter! IndigoWerewolf out!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

"Yes! Yes! YES! YES!" I cried out as the male Mimikyu perched on top of me plunged his shadowy cock into my ass over and over again. Bara growled nearby as he fucked a female Gengar, and the two of us groaned and gasped in pleasure. I was melting as Mimikyu's prehensile cock squirmed inside my rectum, stimulating my anal walls like nothing I had ever felt before. Bara growled out as the Gengar screeched and came, squirting her juices around his shaft.

My starter roared and bottomed out inside of her as he filled her with his seed, and the Ghost-Type disappeared once he had emptied his balls inside her cunt. Bara then sat down heavily, and took deep breaths as my eyes rolled in their sockets. Suddenly, Mimikyu cried out and seized up as his cock stiffened inside me. I then yelped as icy cold cum filled my insides, and shuddered as my own cum pelted the floor. Mimikyu and I shuddered as we came in unison, and collapsed after a few moments as afterglow suffused us.

I shivered as Mimikyu pulled out of me, his cold cum leaking out of my ass. I quickly cleaned myself out manually and remarked, "I know they're not really ghosts, but it's hard not to believe when they have traits like this." I pulled up my panties and asked Mimikyu, "So what would you like for your name? I was thinking something like Felt." Mimikyu tilted his head for a moment and nodded, and I broke out into a grin before telling him, "Great! Just hold still for a second."

I then took a Dusk Ball out of my pocket and tossed it at him. The device absorbed him in a stream of purple light, and twitched three times before dinging to signal a successful capture. It then disappeared, but when I opened Rotom's Box feature, Felt was featured there along with the others Kukui was holding for me.

I shifted him into my party and let him out of his Ball, hugging him into my tits as he materialized. "Come on, I'll take you to meet Star." I told Felt, then got Bara's Poké Ball to return him. He dodged the beam however, and I asked him, "Is everything all right, Bara?" He growled lowly and pointed to his Poké Ball, shaking his head. I looked to the sphere and back to him as I said, "Oh, I get it. You don't want to stay in your Poké Ball all the time. Well, that's all right. You don't have to if you don't want to. Now come on, let's get back to Star and Acerola."

Bara nodded and I put his Poké Ball away before exiting the ruined store. Star and Acerola were talking when I came out, but their conversation stopped when they saw me coming. "Hey Luna. Is that the Pokémon you just caught?" Star asked me. I grinned widely and held him out for my half-sister to see. "Yup! Isn't he just the cutest? His name's Felt." I told her. Star smiled and waved to him awkwardly, and asked Acerola, "Do you think the Totem Pokémon has recovered by now?"

The purple-haired captain nodded and told her, "Yup. The captains set aside Berries for the Totems so that they can recover quickly. You should be good to go." Star nodded in determination and Acerola handed her a camera to take pictures of the Ghost-Types with before entering the store. I hugged Felt close to me as Acerola and I started to make small talk, and Star emerged from the ruins a short while later with her hair mussed up.

She handed the camera to Acerola and collapsed, being spared from hitting the ground by Bara. "Star, are you okay?" I asked her, crouching down to talk to her as Bara laid her down on the ground. My half-sister smiled to me and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Luna. Just a little worn out is all." I smiled to her and asked, "Those Ghost-Types sure are friendly, huh?" Star giggled and winced, hissing through her teeth as her lower half tensed up.

Noticing this, I got out a Sitrus Berry from my Bag and handed it to her, the girl smiling in thanks before popping it into her mouth. Meanwhile, Acerola was still looking through her camera, and nodded after a moment and told her, "Yup, that's the Totem Pokémon all right! You've passed the trial!" Star shakily stood up and said, "That's great!" Acerola nodded and gave her a Ghostium Z, along with repeating the pose needed to use it. She then sent us on our way, and Star and I walked back to Tapu Village to get our teams healed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Star asked me. I thought for a moment and told her, "I'm going to Blush Mountain. I heard that Sun Stones can be found there, and Alraune needs one to evolve. After that I'm going to the desert north of Route 13. Lillie needs my help to get to the Temple there, and I've got some business of my own with the Tapu." Star nodded and said, "That's right, Dad asked the Tapu to help you get stronger. Well, there's no point in putting it off, I guess."

I wholeheartedly agreed with her, and so the two of us retrieved our teams once they were healed and Star and I parted ways, her to Aether House and me to Blush Mountain. I quickly found a Zygarde Cell and then a Sun Stone which I used to evolve Alraune at her request, then made for Route 13. Lillie was waiting for me at the captain's barricade, and she perked up as I approached. "Luna!" She exclaimed, and I smiled to her and showed the guide blocking our way my Ghostium Z.

Once she opened the gate, Lillie told me, "Thank you so much for doing this, Luna." I smiled to her and said, "It's no trouble, Lillie. I've got my own reasons for going. My dad asked the Tapu to help me get stronger, so I'm apparently going to have to do something for Tapu Bulu." Lillie smiled and told me, "Well still. Thank you, not just for today, but for everything."

I smiled back to her and the two of us plunged into the desert, Bara soon having to retreat into his Poké Ball to avoid getting separated from us. The two of us managed to get epically lost but at the same time find a Zygarde Cell, a TM, and two Psychic-Type Z Crystals, with notes tied to them with instructions for their pose. I kept one for myself and resolved to give Star the other, and Lillie and I managed to find the ruins after a few minutes of wandering blindly.

I found another Zygarde Cell and the two of us looked up to the ruin's archway before looking to each other and nodding. The two of us entered the ruins, finding another set of giant stone blocks that I moved with the help of Bara and Shon. We then came into the temple's main chamber, where Nebby inspected the miniature Tapu Bulu for a moment before going back into Lillie's Bag.

The blond girl sighed and muttered, "I wish he would at least sparkle or something." I giggled and told her, "Well if nothing else, hopefully he'll stop trying to escape all the time. Come on, let's get out of here." We then heard a deep rumbling voice radiate throughout our minds, telling us, "I think not, humans." Lillie and I looked around the chamber and a burst of red light flashed at the entryway. When we had blinked the spots from our vision, we saw none other than Tapu Bulu floating there, blocking the exit.

Steam blew from his nostrils as he told us, "You humans have trespassed upon my sacred ruins, and for that you must pay." I looked from Lillie to him in confusion and asked, "I thought anybody could come here. How are we trespassing?" Tapu Bulu blew more steam from his nostrils and mentally told us, "The ruins are open to the people of Alola. You are not of Alola. You are outsiders, foreigners in this land." "What are you talking about? I was born in Alola!" I told him.

Tapu Bulu grunted angrily and exclaimed, "It matters not your birth! You never knew the sands and seas of this land, and so you are foreign! And you must pay for your trespass!" He started to glow red, and we heard a rumbling come from above us. Lillie and I looked upwards to see a huge boulder falling right over us, and she screamed in terror. I stayed calm however, and as it neared the two of us, I held my arm up and caught it in one hand. I threw the stone behind me and told Tapu Bulu, "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to hurt me."

Tapu Bulu started to glow brighter, and he blew more steam from his nostrils as he said, "If you insist." Stones glowed red and hovered in the air all around the room, and I took on a ready stance as they flew at me. I dodged the stones and shattered them with my fists as they flew past, and soon the Tapu had run out of rocks. "Is that all you've got?" I asked him with a glare, and he mentally chuckled and told me, "Not even close. Still, perhaps I should start with an easier target."

I saw his eyes shift to my left, and I looked to see Lillie standing there, trembling in fear as more stones hovered in the air. I gasped and ran at her, tackling her to the ground just in time to catch the first stones in my back. I cried out with the pain and crouched over Lillie, blocking the stones from hitting her with my body. "Luna!" Lillie exclaimed. I cracked my eyes open and gave her a pained grin, telling her, "I'm fine, Lillie. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, you should definitely worry." Tapu Bulu stated, and I cried out as the stones flew faster, striking my back and limbs with increasing force. "LUNA!" Lillie cried out, and tears leaked from my eyes as I thought to myself, 'Damn it. I have to find a way to help Lillie and get us out of here.' I opened my eyes to see Lillie lying with a horrified look on her face, and I grit my teeth as I thought to myself, 'And I'm not going to do that by lying here and getting hit by rocks.'

I closed my eyes and focused, tapping into the power in my body, and snapped them open as blue aura fountained off of my body. The energy coalesced into a shell of spinning aura around me and Lillie, surrounding us with a protective cloak that deflected the stones and sent them flying into the walls. I picked myself up shakily and stood at Lillie's side as Tapu Bulu started to run out of stones. "Looks like you're out of ammo." I remarked as the last stone had shattered into pebbles on the walls.

Tapu Bulu closed his eyes and told me, "It would appear that way, yes. But appearances can be deceiving." He started to glow brighter, and I was confused for a moment until a grinding sound of stone on stone sounded out behind me. The boulder I had thrown aside slowly started to levitate in the air, and Lillie gasped as it flew at us. I stood firm and kept up my aura shield as it struck the barrier.

I winced as I felt the impact resonate throughout my body, and it backed up and flew at us again. I once again winced as I felt waves of pain wash over me, and the boulder started to repeatedly slam into my shield. I winced with each strike, pain radiating through me, but never faltered or let my shield fall, and I could see cracks start to form in the gigantic chunk of rock.

I felt my knees start to wobble from pain, and took deep breaths as the cracks widened with each strike. Tapu Bulu and Lillie said nothing, and I held firm as the boulder started to break apart. I kept up the flow of aura, strengthening and reinforcing my shield as the now crumbling boulder floated away from us for one last strike. I braced myself as it flew at us at for its final assault, and kept my shield strong as it crashed into us, shattering in a gigantic cloud of dust.

I panted as the dust started to settle, and turned painfully to face Tapu Bulu before telling him, "I don't care what you do. I'll never let you or anyone else hurt Lillie, or anyone else I care about, human or Pokémon. So go ahead, Tapu Bulu. Show me the power that leveled the old superstore. It won't make any difference." Tapu Bulu closed his eyes and he started to shake, seemingly readying up for a powerful strike, but he broke out into uproarious laughter after a few moments.

At first I was confused, but things quickly started to click into place as he laughed. I let my aura shield drop and muttered, "Oh my fucking Mew, he's fucking with us." Tapu Bulu continued to laugh as Lillie asked me, "Luna, what's going on? Why is he laughing?" "He was never mad at us. He was faking so that I would take this seriously." I explained to her. Lillie looked to Tapu Bulu as he sighed and ceased his laughter, then told us, "Your friend is right, little one. Sorry to scare you but I needed the proper incentive to help her unlock her powers."

I sighed in annoyance and asked him, "Okay, if you're done with your little prank, can we go now?" Tapu Bulu gave one last chuckle and said, "Yes, yes. Of course. Just remember that you're only half done with your training. From Tapu Fini you've learned how to attack, and now you've learned how to defend. You know what comes next." I nodded solemnly and Lillie asked me, "Luna, what is he talking about?"

"There are three basic ways aura can be used. To attack, to defend, and to heal. I had already learned the basics of attacking before I came to Alola. Tapu Fini put me in a situation when I would need to use it, and now Tapu Bulu has done the same for defending." I explained to her. Lillie looked to Tapu Bulu and back to me, then asked, "So he's not going to hurt us?" Tapu Bulu snorted and told her, "No, little one. You are free to go now."

I sighed and said, "Come on, Lillie. Let's go." Tapu Bulu disappeared in a shimmer of light, and Lillie and I trudged out of the ruins and out of the desert beyond. I stumbled as we stepped into Route 13, and Lillie exclaimed, "Luna! Are you okay?!" I smiled painfully and told her, "Yeah, I'm fine Lillie. I'm just a little dinged up." I cringed as my injuries ached, and Lillie helped me to my feet, telling me, "Come on, we need to get you to the Pokémon Center."

The blond helped me get back to the Pokémon Center in Tapu Village, where I got some Berry cream for my bruises where the stones had hit me. Once the pain had abated, the two of us went back to Aether House to meet up with Hau. Acerola joined us on the way, and insisted on a piggyback ride from Lillie, who she not so discreetly felt up the entire time. Once we reached Aether House, the three of us found Star and Hau staring down Plumeria and a pair of Grunts.

I grinned as I saw the Skull Admin, and she told me, "Well well well, didn't think I'd see you again so soon." I grinned saucily and asked her, "Is that a bad thing?" Plumeria chuckled and said, "Good to see your attitude hasn't changed. I hope your battling skills haven't either, because I need a good fight right now." I pouted and asked her, "Awww, do we have to fight? Can't we just kiss and make up instead?" Plumeria grinned and closed her eyes, telling me, "Sorry, but no. I'm on strict orders to beat you and your friends down."

I sighed and reluctantly told her, "Fine. Let's just get this over with, then." Star and Hau faced off against the two Grunts as Acerola plunged her fingers into Lillie's skirt and brought her to her knees. I let Lycaon out of his Poké Ball as Plumeria released her Golbat, and my formerly disobedient Pokémon took down his opponent quickly. I then withdrew him and released Bara as Plumeria sent out her Salazzle.

Bara and Salazzle circled each other for a few moments, sizing each other up, before the Poison/Fire-Type dove at him with claws outstretched. Bara dodged to the left as she hit the ground, and immediately roasted her back with a powerful Flamethrower. The attack didn't do much, and Salazzle spat a Flame Burst at him in response before slashing at him with her claws. Bara dodged and punched her in the gut, and the battle dissolved into a wrestling match. Bara and Salazzle growled and hissed at each other, exchanging blow after blow before they locked arms and got straight into each other's faces, growling and hissing at each other furiously.

Suddenly, the two's eyes widened and they started to make out. Plumeria and I looked on as the two embraced each other and started to fuck, Bara plunging his hard cock into Salazzle's pussy. A tent started to grow in my skirt at the sight, and I could see a bulge grow in Plumeria's pants as well. From the looks of things, she was hung like a Tauros, and I felt my mouth water at the sight. Bara and Salazzle both came and collapsed after a few moments, and we withdrew the two before they could start up again.

The Grunts sulked away, their battles lost, and Plumeria jammed her hands into her pockets and said, "Well, this pretty much went how I thought it would. See you around." She started to walk off, but I ran up and hugged her around the stomach, telling her, "Wait! Don't just leave." Plumeria turned back to look at me and smirked, telling me, "Look, kid. I know you've got a little crush on me, and it's cute, but it's just not going to happen."

I told her, "I know what you are. It doesn't change anything." Plumeria chuckled and said, "You have no idea what I am." "I do, and it doesn't turn me off. The exact opposite, actually. Please. I… I need you." I said. I couldn't explain it, but I had an overwhelming urge to fuck Plumeria. Not just to have sex and then move on, but to make love to her for hours, to hold her close and let her do whatever she wanted to me. It almost felt like… "You need to forget about me, kid. We're enemies." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "But why? Why are you in Team Skull? Why do you want to be with them?" I asked her.

Plumeria took my hands and pulled them off of her, telling me, "You wouldn't understand. Goodbye." She then walked off, and I sighed as I watched her leave. "Luna! Come quick!" Hau told me from the top of the stairs. I started and looked up to him and then my hard cock, and told him, "Uh, it might not be such a good idea to go in there like this." Hau rubbed the back of his head and remarked, "Jeez. I guess you're right. Okay, calm down and then get in."

Hau ran into Aether House and I looked down to my cock. I could tell that it wasn't going to go down any time soon, and Acerola came up behind me and grasped my tits. "I'll give you a hand with that, sweetie." She told me, and pulled me into a bush near the bottom of the stairs. Lillie was tied up in ropes there, with a vibrator buzzing in her pussy and her mouth filled with a ball gag. My eyes widened as Acerola removed the gag, and I asked her, "Lillie? Are you okay?" The blond girl nodded and told me, "Y-Yes. I'm fine. Acerola o-offered to teach me about bondage."

I looked to the purple haired captain, who put the gag back in and maneuvered Lillie so that her tits were pressing into the ground and her ass was in the air before assuming the same position herself. "Which of us do you want to fuck?" Acerola asked me huskily. I blushed as she hiked her dress up, revealing a lack of underwear before wiggling her ass to me. I knew that I would have to be quick, and so I got some lube from my Bag and slicked up my cock and Acerola's ass. She moaned as I fingered her, and remarked, "Looks like I won this round."

I lined myself up with the captain's anus and pushed myself inside her, moaning as my cock penetrated her. I took a hold of her hips as I bottomed out inside of her and felt a shudder go through Acerola's body. "Come on, just fuck me already!" She told me as I gave slow thrusts into her ass. I smirked and decided to indulge her, thrusting violently into her ass as she started to moan in pleasure. I groaned as I fucked the purple-haired captain, the tightness of her rectum making me feel like my cock was melting.

Soon the two of us were gasping in pleasure as my hips slammed against hers, and I felt her tense up before she cried out, shuddering in orgasm as her juices leaked to the ground. I groaned at the increased tightness and came myself, my eyes rolling in their sockets as I shot hot cum into Acerola's ass. We twitched and spasmed for a few moments before relaxing, me slumping over her in afterglow. Acerola gave me a moment to collect myself before telling me, "Okay, not that I'm not enjoying your cock in my ass, but you need to get inside and see what's going on."

I nodded and pulled out, then wiped off my cock with a rag and relieved myself in a different bush before setting Lillie's vibrator to the highest setting. I then walked inside to see Star and Hau consoling the two kids. "What's going on?" I asked them. The girl looked to me and sniffed, asking, "T-Team Skull stole my Yungoos. Please, can you get him back?"

I looked out the window and growled softly before turning to them. "Of course. Do you know where they went?" I said. "The Grunt who took him said that if you want him back, you have to go to Po Town, alone." Star told me. I nodded and told them, "Then that's where I'm going." "Be careful, Luna. Po Town is basically Team Skull's private playground. They've completely taken it over. You'll need to find someone in a kimono. He can help you get there. He's usually on Route 15." Hau said. I nodded and told him, "Thanks, Hau. I'll be back soon."

The girl walked up to me and held out a Rare Candy, telling me, "Oranguru found this yesterday. Please, use it to help get Yungoos back." I smiled to her and accepted the Rare Candy with a nod, telling her, "I will. Thank you." I tucked it into my pocket and left the building, thinking to myself, 'I don't know why Plumeria is with Team Skull, but I'm going to make them wish they had never heard of me.'

Bara made quick work of the Trainer waiting for us by the beach west of Aether House, and we walked down onto the sand. The guy in the kimono was easy to spot, and as I approached, he asked me, "My my, today is an eventful day. Someone bothered to come here of all places?" He turned to face me and said, "My name is Grimsley. Come now, I know you're here for a battle. Let's get to it." "I'm not here for a fight. I've heard that you can help me get to Po Town." I told him.

Grimsley raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ah, so I'm wrong for once, eh? Still, it doesn't seem right to send you on your way without some kind of contest, especially since you seek entrance to such a dangerous place. Here, we'll keep things simple. Heads or tails?" "Tails." I told him as he took out a coin and flipped it. He slapped it onto his hand and waited a few moments before remarking, "Looks like lady luck's taken a liking to you." He put his coin away without looking at it and told me, "Well, a loss is a loss, so let's see your Ride Pager. I'll register Sharpedo into it so that you can get to Po Town."

I handed Grimsley my Ride Pager and he registered Sharpedo on it, then handed it back to me. "Sharpedo will let you break through the cracked boulders blocking the way to Po Town. Do be careful there. I'm afraid it's gotten a rather nasty infestation lately." Grimsley said before leaving the beach. I nodded and recalled Bara, then stepped into the shallow water and called out Sharpedo. He appeared in the surf with me on his back, special gloves on my hands so that I could steer him via his dorsal fin.

I rode Sharpedo down to the shore of Route 16, where I found a Pokémon Center and an Aether portable. It would appear that it wasn't in use by its original owners however, as Sina and Dexio emerged from it and told me, "Alola!" I held up my hand and told them, "Sorry you two, but I don't have any time to chat. I'm in a hurry." I walked off, leaving the two of them to murmur to each other in confusion. I walked through Ula'ula Meadow and emerged into the outskirts of Po Town. A Team Skull Grunt ran up to me and took out a Poké Ball, but I grabbed a hold of his wrist and threw him into a cliff wall.

As he lay groaning, I walked down the road to Po Town, punching a female Grunt into a tree and coming up to the two guarding the door. Before either of them could say anything, I took a hold of their heads and drove their faces into the ground, embedding them into the grass. "Well someone's in a bad mood." I heard from behind me. I looked to see an old-looking guy in black clothes and sandals. He walked over to the door and found it locked, then took a key from his pocket. He opened the door and asked me, "I won't stop you from going into Po Town if that's what you want to do, but are you sure you can handle yourself in there?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for the help." I told him, and he nodded and walked off, remarking, "All right then. Take care of yourself. I'll send a doctor for whoever needs one." I watched him walk away and walked through the door, finding pouring rain waiting for me. I walked up to an improvised captain's barrier littered with graffiti of the Team Skull logo. Two Grunts were beyond it, and Grunt A asked his comrade, "Huh? What's she doing here? I wonder what we should do?" "We don't have to do anything. Thanks to this barricade, she can't go any further." Grunt B said, and they both laughed at me for a moment until I ripped the barrier out of the ground and threw it into the wall surrounding the town.

The Grunt's eyes were wide as they looked to the wooden barrier, which was embedded in the cement wall, and then back to me. "Run." I told them calmly, and they wasted no time in sprinting for the mansion in the distance. I followed them and tore another barricade apart on my way, Team Skull Grunts giving me a wide berth as I made my way down the main road. I entered the mansion and immediately had to deal with three Team Skull Grunts waiting for me in the foyer. I had no time for them, and let them know that by kicking each of them in the crotch.

I left the three holding their groins and walked up the stairs to the second floor, then started looking for Guzma. I found a TM for Sludge Bomb and a pair of bickering female Grunts in the rooms I checked, and then saw the Grunt guarding a window that was smashed out. I headbutted him and left him unconscious in the hall before walking out into a path on the roof. I carefully walked along the boards piled up to another window and climbed back in. A pair of Grunts were guarding a door, but I punched them both in the gut and tore the door off of its hinges. A shocked Guzma was waiting for me on the other side, a box full of light green Z-Crystals along with a Grunt and the Yungoos in one corner.

"I'll make this simple, Guzma. Give me the Yungoos now and I won't teach you Fly the hard way." I told him, then punched my left hand with my right, then sound echoing throughout the room. Guzma scoffed and said, "You don't scare me." I shrugged and told him, "Fine by me." I walked up to Guzma and the Grunt moved to intercept me, but I grabbed his hand and threw him into a wall without looking. I grabbed a hold of the front of Guzma's shirt and reared my fist back to punch him, but he exclaimed, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Okay, look, I get it. You're pissed off. But I think we can reach a compromise here."

"No deal." I told him. Guzma grinned and told me, "Look, I'll put this simply, alright. You and me have a little 'fun time' and you get to walk out of here with the Yungoos and a couple o' my Bugium Z." "Definitely no deal." I told him, and reared my fist back again. This time I was interrupted by a voice coming from the hole where the door used to be, telling me, "So you're really here." I looked to the source to see Plumeria standing there with crossed arms. "Plumeria." I breathed out.

"Runt." She said. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what you're doing here?" I shrugged and told her, "Only if you do me the same courtesy." Plumeria closed her eyes and waited for a moment before telling me, "I'm here because I'm an Admin of Team Skull. But that's not the answer you're looking for. I'm here because there's no other place for me. I'm here because I don't belong anywhere else. I'm here because I'm a freak."

"If it's about your cock, I have one too. I'm the last person who's going to judge you for that." I told her, and Guzma's eyes widened in shock. Plumeria gave a short chuckle and said, "I wish it was that simple. I don't _just_ have a cock, Runt. I have a pussy, too. I'm a hermaphrodite." My jaw dropped in shock at her revelation, and she continued, "You don't have to say anything. I know you must be disgusted." "Uh, not really." I told her.

She opened her eyes and scoffed, telling me, "Yeah, right. Don't try and pretend you don't hate me." I shrugged and let go of Guzma, turning to face her as I said, "I don't like that you're in Team Skull, but I don't hate you. Trust me, I've felt that kind of prejudice. I grew up in Kanto, for Mew's sake. And I'd never want to make anyone feel like that. It doesn't change anything." Plumeria's eyes rolled and she remarked sarcastically, "Yeah, you still want to screw me into next week. Sure."

I grinned saucily and told her, "Well if you asked, I wouldn't say no." Plumeria wore a look of shock as she processed my words, and she asked me hesitantly, "You… You still want to fuck me?" I nodded, and an idea suddenly struck me. I turned back to Guzma and said, "You know, I think there's a way to make everyone happy here. I'll cut you a deal Guzma. Me and Plumeria fuck and you get to watch. But if you so much as get up from that chair I'll throw you into the nearest jail cell. That's my only offer."

Guzma got a wide grin on his face and exclaimed, "Deal!" Plumeria growled and told him, "Guzma! You can't just make deals like that without asking me first!" Guzma rolled his eyes and told her, "Ah, lighten up Plumeria. You've needed to get laid for ages, now stop complaining and get busy." I shot him a glare and turned to her, asking, "Well? What do you say?" Plumeria looked to the side for a moment in thought before nodding, telling me, "Alright. But before we do this, just remember that this was your idea."

I got a grin on my face to match Guzma's as she disrobed, exposing her whopping sixteen-inch cock. My mouth watered as I stepped off of the dais Guzma had his quasi-throne on, and started to take my own clothes off. I was distantly aware of Guzma barking at the Grunt to leave, but my focus was on Plumeria as she finished stripping, baring her DD-cup breasts to the room. I could feel Guzma's eyes on me as I exposed my soft ass and breasts, and then I took off my panties.

I could hear Guzma sputter as my hard cock was revealed to the room, but he wasn't my main concern, as I strutted over to Plumeria and gently pushed her onto the bed. Our faces were a mere inch apart as I drank in the sight of her flushed face. I pecked her lips lightly and kissed my way down her jaw, to her chin, then down her neck. Plumeria moaned heatedly at the touch of my lips, and I let my fingers wander over her stomach. I traced the Team Skull logo printed on her skin and felt her cock start to stiffen between my thighs. The feeling made my own already-hard cock leak precum onto the sheets.

I stroked my hand downward over Plumeria's skin as I reached her breasts and took her left nipple into her mouth. I laved my tongue over the pebbled skin and listened to her moans as I gripped her cock. It was as thick as a soda can and slowly growing, becoming increasingly difficult to hold. Curiosity then took a hold of me and I let go of her shaft to explore the skin beneath, briefly cradling her testes.

I was only half-surprised to find a pair of sopping wet vaginal lips sitting in the space between her cock and ass, and I moaned at the discovery. "If you want to stop now I understand." Plumeria told me, her eyes closed in anticipation. My own eyes softened, recognizing my own insecurities on her face, and I laid a heated kiss on her jaw just below her ear. "I'm not stopping for anything." I told her.

My half-lidded eyes then snapped open, and I dashed off the bed, barely dodging Guzma trying to thrust into my ass, and I took a hold of his collar and belt and spun in place to gain momentum before throwing him out of the window, shouting, "I fucking warned you, you prick!" I watched him sail through the air towards the police station and huffed as he left my field of vision with a sparkle of light.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Plumeria, who was sitting on the bed with a forlorn gaze and a softening cock. I gave her a coy smile and resumed my previous position, taking her by surprise as I reclined her on the bed. "Now, where were we?" I asked her rhetorically. I then kissed her jaw, giving her butterfly kisses as she moaned at my ministrations. "I-I don't understand. Guzma's gone. Y-You can just take the Yungoos and go. Why are you still here?" Plumeria asked.

I giggled and told the pink-haired woman, "I could've done that at any time. I'm here because I want to be. And I'm laying on top of you because I want to fuck." Plumeria blinked in surprise and hesitantly asked, "With… With me?" I giggled again and replied, "Yes, with you." Plumeria opened and closed her mouth in shock, and I went back to kissing her jaw, moving down her neck.

After a few moments I felt her hand on my hard cock, and moaned at her touch. Not an instant later, she flipped us over so that she was on top and pinned my hands on either side of her head. Her cock was hardening against my stomach, and she had an irritated expression as she told me, "Alright then you little slut, if you really need a lay that badly I guess I'll give it to you. Get ready, because I'm about to fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked in your life." "Promise?" Was my response, and she growled and mashed her lips against mine as she lined up her now-erect cock with my anus.

And I think I'll end the chapter there. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it simply needs to be done. Thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought in the form of a review. Until next chapter, IndigoWerewolf out!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. Now, if you've played Pokémon Sun/Moon, then you know what's going to happen next. And if you haven't, then why are you here? I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I moaned out as Plumeria's whip lashed against my back, raising a red welt to join the half-dozen others already there. After I had thrown Guzma into the police station and confirmed that I still wanted to fuck her, the Skull Admin had cuffed my hands above my head and attached them to a chain hanging from the ceiling, leaving me on my knees on the bed. She also put a ball gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes, then dosed me with Salazzle venom. None of this I had any objection to, nor did I have any to the whip she was currently lashing across my back. I moaned as she struck me again, the pleasure-tinged pain sending sparks up and down my body.

"By the Tapu, you're such a slut." Plumeria said, trailing her fingers over the throbbing marks on my back. I caught my breath and pressed back into her hand, desperate for more. She scoffed and told me, "You whore. No wonder you're still here, you'll fuck anything." I let out an indignant groan, telling her through my gag that I was a slut and not a whore, but she either didn't understand or didn't care. Plumeria let her hand drift downwards until she reached my ass, and plunged two fingers into my anus.

I moaned as she started to finger me, saying, "God, your hole is practically sucking me in. You're desperate for something to fuck you. Well if you want it that badly, who am I to deny you?" I then felt the bed dip as she climbed up, and felt her come up behind me and take ahold of my hip. What was presumably the head of her cock then rubbed over my anus, leaking pre-cum over me. I cringed as she started to press inside, knowing that it would hurt greatly without any lube, and Plumeria suddenly ceased her motions.

"What's this? The slut actually hesitates? That's strange. Maybe you just like being a little tease and not actually playing the part." She said, then snapped her fingers. "Or maybe I'm forgetting something. Of course, how silly of me." She then reached around my waist and gripped my cock, making me gasp and buck my hips into her hand. She quickly started to pump over my shaft vigorously, making me shudder in pleasure as she whispered into my ear, "Come on, slut. Cum and give me the lube you apparently need so much."

Her hand flew over my cock as she jerked me hard, making me squirm in her embrace as she laved her tongue over my neck. Suddenly she bit down hard, making me seize up and cry out into my gag as my cock shot cum into the palm of her other hand. Plumeria continued to stroke me through my orgasm as I shuddered, her hand collecting every drop of my cum. Eventually I slumped over in my bonds, feeling afterglow mix with the arousal flowing through me.

I didn't have time to relax, as Plumeria shoved two fingers into my ass again, spreading my own cum over my insides and making me moan at the sensation. She withdrew them after a moment and I heard her pump her hand over her cock, lubing herself up before pressing the head against my ass. I moaned and pressed backward, desperate to feel her inside me, and she remarked, "Well well, looks like the slut can play with the big girls after all. Well don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because you've had a little experience."

I shuddered in anticipation and moaned out as Plumeria plunged inside me, shoving half of her cock into my ass with one thrust. "Fuck!" She exclaimed. "You're so fucking tight!" She then started sawing her cock in and out of me, working her shaft into me with no thought for my comfort. I moaned as more and more of her shaft was pumped into my rectum, and Plumeria halted with six inches left outside my body. "Better leave it at that. As big of a slut as you are, I don't want you to break just yet." She told me, and pulled out until only the head was left inside me.

Plumeria then thrust inside me forcefully, pushing twelve inches back into my rectum with one thrust. I moaned out as she started to fuck my ass, thrusting in and out with all of her strength. I shuddered as her cock stretched me out, rubbing against my anal walls and sending pleasure racing through my body. I moaned and thrust back into her as she harshly used me for her own pleasure, taking my ass and making it hers. Suddenly, her hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed tightly, making me groan out in surprise. Plumeria smacked me in the face and exclaimed, "Shut up, whore! You're mine, and I'll do whatever I want to you."

Her dominant tone made my cock leak pre-cum like a faucet, and noticing this the Skull Admin said, "You really are loving this aren't you? Being my pet, my plaything, my cock-sleeve. Well then let's see how much you love _this_." She then twisted my nipples harshly, making me cry out and shudder as pain lanced through my form. My cock didn't go soft however, and I moaned as her shaft slid over my prostate. Plumeria let go of my nipples and started to increase her pace, panting as she thrust in and out of my anus.

The Skull Admin groped my breasts harshly as she groaned, her cock twitching inside my rectum. I could tell that she was close to cumming, and so I started to squeeze and restrict my anal walls. Plumeria hissed at the increased stimulation, and told me, "You really want me to cum, don't you? Alright then, I guess I'll give you what you want!" She then thrust inside me as deep as she could and roared as her cum painted my insides. I moaned out at the heat and seized up as I came as well, shooting my seed onto the sheets. I dimly made a mental note to obliterate them with aura later as the two of us shuddered in orgasmic bliss for a few moments.

Afterglow eventually took over and robbed us of our strength, and I slumped over in my bonds as Plumeria pressed herself into my back. She pulled herself out of my ass after a few moments, and I shuddered as I felt her cum leak out of my anus. Plumeria moaned huskily and groped my tits as she whispered to me, "Fuck I needed that. It's been way too long since I've gotten the chance to fuck a tight hole. But there's something else I need, so I hope you've got something left in the tank." Plumeria then unhooked my handcuffs from their chain and laid me on my back.

I was confused for a moment until I felt her climb up and straddle my hips, and I felt something warm and wet rub up against the head of my cock. I moaned and pressed my hips upward, then heard something hit the ground. Plumeria got off the bed and I heard rustling before she said, "Hello, what have we here?" My blindfold was removed and I saw Plumeria holding a collar and a cock ring, both of which I recognized as mine. I blushed and tried to tell her that they had been a gift, but my gag made my words unintelligible. The Skull Admin smirked and asked me, "Skitty got your tongue? Now, what do you say we try these on?"

With that, she buckled the collar around my neck and clipped the cock ring around the base of my shaft. I was worried since using one can go very wrong if you're not careful, but she seemed to have done it right. "Don't worry, it's not the first time I've put one of those things on someone. I know what I'm doing." Plumeria told me upon seeing the concern on my face. She then put my blindfold back on and climbed back up onto me. I could feel wetness drip onto my cockhead, and moaned as she whispered, "I hope you're ready, because I'm about to fuck you senseless."

She then dropped down, and I moaned out as my cock entered a warm and wet hole. Plumeria immediately started riding me, and I realized that I was inside of her pussy. The thought made my cock ache in its ring. Plumeria moaned and groaned as she rode me, telling me, "Fucking hell, it's been way too long since I've done this." I moaned and started to give short thrusts upwards as she rode me, adding to her pleasure as best I could.

The increased stimulation made Plumeria gasp out and exclaim, "You cock-gobbling slut, you really can't help but keep going, can you? I think I'm going to like keeping you as my pet!" I moaned and thrust upwards harder, eager to please her and make her cum. Plumeria groaned and told me, "Fucking hell, I'm not going to be able to keep going much longer. I hope you're ready, bitch!"

Plumeria then dropped down and cried out, her cunt constricting around my shaft as she came. The increased tightness made my nerves light on fire and I groaned out as my cock twitched inside of her, unable to release anything due to the ring around the base. Suddenly, I felt her reach down and unclip it, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my seed shot forth into Plumeria's waiting womb.

The Skull Admin screeched as she was filled with my cum, and I felt her pussy tighten around me anew as she came a second time, her juices running down my hips as we experienced bliss. After a few moments, we both relaxed bonelessly as afterglow suffused through our bodies. I didn't have time to enjoy it however, as Plumeria immediately leaned over and undid my gag. She then replaced it with her cock, thrusting hard into my mouth and making me sputter at the sudden intrusion.

Plumeria wasted no time in fucking my face, gripping my hair and working her shaft in and out of my mouth. She didn't thrust into my throat thankfully, and hissed out after a few moments, "Don't you dare swallow you fucking whore." She then withdrew her shaft until only the head was in my mouth and groaned out as she came, filling my mouth with her sperm. I didn't swallow it per her orders, and once she was finished she pulled out and shifted to lie down on top of me.

Plumeria took off my blindfold and pulled me in for a deep French kiss, thrusting her tongue into my mouth and moaning as she tasted her own cum. The two of us made out for a few moments as our cocks softened, and eventually she pulled away and swallowed the cum she had taken from me. She then laid down next to me and groped my breasts, telling me, "Mmmm, I can't wait to make you my cumdump."

I smiled to her and said, "As good as that sounds, I really need to get going on my island challenge, so what do you say you let me out of these cuffs and we agree to see each other some other time?" Plumeria chuckled and replied, "Silly whore, I'm _never_ letting you go." I rolled my eyes and told her, "All right, Plumeria, enough's enough. This has been fun but I really do need to get going." "I'm being serious. You're not leaving." The Skull Admin told me huskily, and I sighed and told her, "If that's how you're going to be…"

I then yanked my hands apart and broke the cuffs, then stood up and shivered as cum leaked from my anus. Plumeria's eyes were wide as she asked me, "Wait a minute, if you could do that the whole time then why didn't you?" I smiled and told her, "Because I fucking loved it. Or at least I did until you decided to take things too far." I retrieved my clothes and got redressed as I told her, "You're a good fuck but I've got a life to live, and right now that involves finishing my island challenge."

Plumeria sighed and said, "Well I guess you're leaving then. It was nice while it lasted." I smirked and hugged her tightly, telling her, "Don't think this is the last we're seeing off each other. I'm definitely coming back, and if nothing else I'm sure you'll keep trying to mess with my island challenge." I kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the box of Bugium Z and the Yungoos, who had fallen asleep in the corner. I then destroyed the sheets under Plumeria with aura before leaving.

The Skull Grunts that were still conscious gave me a wide berth as I left the mansion with the Pokémon and Bugium Z, and I found the guy dressed in black that had let me into Po Town outside. "So you're the one responsible for Guzma crashing into the police station, huh?" He asked, and the Yungoos suddenly woke up and jumped down from its perch atop my box of Z-Crystals. The man humphed and said, "Poor thing must be scared half to death if it's happy to see a wretch like me."

He then looked to me and sighed, telling me, "This has been a real hassle. You're a trial-goer, right? Don't worry, I'm not going to get in the way of someone battling Team Skull. Now go on, get out of here." He then took a look around. "Huh. Seems like there's a lot less Grunts around. You must've scared 'em off."

Suddenly, Acerola ran up to us, exclaiming, "Uncle Nanu!" The man sighed as she hugged him tightly, and remarked, "Here comes the noise…" Yungoos then cried out in greeting to Acerola, and I asked her, "Acerola, do you know this guy?" She ignored me and looked down to Yungoos, asking him, "Aue! You poor thing, you must have terrified, huh?" The purple-haired captain then looked to me and exclaimed, "Thanks, Luna! You were amazing!"

Acerola then giggled and told Nanu, "Uncle, you really are a great police officer, huh? I hope you've been doing your job and keeping an eye on Team Skull! Why else would you live all the way out here?" Nanu shrugged and told her, "The rent's cheap. No one else wants to live here." Acerola pouted and said, "Don't try to fool me. I know you're really doing it for the Pokémon. You could just hand them all off to the Aether Foundation, but you sneak in and keep them all in the police station instead."

"I've already told you, I don't trust Aether." Nanu told her. I then cut in, telling them, "You're right not to. I've been to their preservation and it's horrible. The Pokémon are sick, they're snatching them without the kahuna's approval, and they're way over their holding limits." Acerola's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "What?! But they seemed so nice!" "I told you so." Nanu stated, and Acerola stuck her tongue out at him and picked up Yungoos before walking off towards Aether House.

Nanu rolled his eyes and left, and I exited Po Town without any opposition. I then walked through Ula'ula Meadow and found myself at the Pokémon Center, where Sina and Dexio were waiting for me. I shifted the box of Z-Crystals to hold it under my arm as I reached them, and Sina said, "I was wondering when you'd show. We've been waiting for you." I smiled to her and asked, "Well, I'm here now. And I've got a few questions for you. What's this Zygarde Cube you gave me?"

"It's best if we discuss this in private. Come with us." Dexio told me, and the three of us entered the Aether portable past the Center. Once inside, I set the box down and we all took a seat. "I know you must have a lot of questions. So go ahead." Dexio told me. I nodded and asked them, "What is the Zygarde Cube? What does it do?"

Sina explained to me, "The Zygarde Cube is a device designed by Professor Sycamore for the express purpose of gathering and containing the essence of the legendary Pokémon Zygarde. We gave it to you because we thought that you would be able to use it better than us, since you're already on your island challenge and can move through the islands without suspicion."

"What is Zygarde? I've never heard of that Pokémon." I said, and Dexio said, "It's one of three legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region, and it's the least understood. We're not sure how or why, but somehow it's in pieces here in Alola. We're collecting them for study, and to keep them out of the wrong hands." "Speaking of which, if you'll hand us the Cube we can show you something really special." Sina said.

I dug the Zygarde Cube out of my Bag and handed it to the girl, and she plugged it into a huge tank in the middle of the room that had some sort of black stone inside. The Zygarde Cells inside flowed out of the Cube and started glowing, and Sina explained to me, "With the Zygarde Cells you've collected, we can reassemble Zygarde into its true form. Well, that's the plan anyway. We can't do that without every Cell and Core in Alola, and we've got a long way to go. But we can do… This!" Sina hit a key on the computer she was typing on and the black stone flashed, the Zygarde Cells being absorbed into it.

Red light then shot out of it into the bottom of the tank, and Sina plucked a Poké Ball off of the console and tossed it to me. "This device is called the Reassembly Unit. We can use it to assemble Zygarde into different forms depending on how many Cells and Cores you have. Go ahead, let it out." She said. I looked to the Poké Ball and tossed it upwards, releasing the Pokémon inside. It coalesced from white light and formed a black and green canine Pokémon with white eyes. It stood motionless in front of me, and I waved to it and said, "Hey Zygarde."

Zygarde gave no response, and I turned to Dexio to ask him, "Is it okay?" Dexio hummed and told me, "Well, it's only ten percent complete. If you can gather more Cells you can add them to it and change it into new forms. Hopefully it'll become more responsive." I looked to Zygarde, who was still standing motionless, and shivered. "I don't think I want to keep it with me." I told Sina, then handed her its Poké Ball. Sina shrugged and told me, "Alright then. Dexio and I will keep it safe while you gather the Cells and Cores."

She then returned Zygarde and set the Poké Ball in a case on the counter. She then turned back to me and gave me the Zygarde Cube, telling me, "Sorry to be so secretive before, but there are a few people in Alola who it's best if they don't know about this." I nodded and said, "Aether Foundation." "And Team Skull." Dexio said. "But we can worry about them later. For now…" He smiled to me and he and Sina came up on either side of me. "We were wondering if you wanted to have a little fun." Sina said huskily, and I blushed as her arms encircled me.

"I-I don't know, I need to get back to my friends." I told them, and Dexio laid his hand on my lower back, pointing out, "They'll survive for a while without you. Besides, you just stormed Po Town and took on Team Skull single-handedly. I think they'll forgive you if decide to make a quick pit stop." Sina pressed her torso into my side, her tits pressing against my arm, and I bit my lip and told them, "Okay, maybe just a quickie." Sina squealed and let go of me to disrobe, and the three of us stripped down until we were as naked as they day we were born.

Dexio offered his hard eight-inch cock to me and asked, "Want to start with a little taste of Kalos?" I smiled and dropped to my knees, telling him, "Don't mind if I do." I then licked my lips and took a hold of his cock below the head, letting my tongue play over his glans. Dexio moaned as I started to bob my head, lubricating his shaft and making him groan in pleasure. I heard Sina buckling something behind me, and she instructed me, "Raise your hips up." I knew what was about to happen, and raised myself up so that I was bent over at a ninety degree angle.

Sina was silent for a moment before I felt her grip my hips, and something warm and wet glided over my anus. I moaned into Dexio's cock as she laved her tongue over my backdoor, and after a few moments of licking me she pulled away. I continued to suck Dexio off as she pressed something blunt against my ass, and I realized that she was about to peg me with a strap-on. I pressed back into her with a moan, and she told me, "Eager, huh? Well then I won't keep you waiting."

With that, the Kalosian woman thrust into me hard, and I moaned out as my ass was filled with hard rubber. Sina gave me a moment to adjust before giving short and sharp thrusts, working her way into my rectum little by little. I moaned in pleasure as she fucked me, and sucked on Dexio harder. He hissed and laid his hand on the back of my head, pressing me into his crotch. Sina bottomed out inside me after a few moments, and I shuddered as her hips pressed against my ass.

Once she had reached the limits of her strap-on, Sina pulled out and thrust back inside, starting to properly fuck me. My breath hitched with every thrust, and my eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. Suddenly, lighting shot through my body, and I gasped as Sina hit my prostate. I heard her chuckle behind me, and she said, "I guess we found your sweet spot." She started angling her thrusts to strike the bundle of nerves repeatedly, and I trembled as pleasure raced through my body.

I started to suck on Dexio's cock more vigorously, eager to taste the heady cum inside, and his breath hitched as he gripped my hair. I could taste his pre-cum dripping onto my tongue and moaned out at the taste, wanting nothing more than to make him shoot his cum into my waiting mouth. My efforts were soon rewarded as Dexio gripped my scalp and groaned out, his shaft twitching as his cum shot down my throat.

I moaned as he climaxed and pulled my head back until only the head was left in my mouth, letting his seed shoot over my tongue. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the taste, and tremors ran through me for a few moments. Suddenly, I felt Sina's hand on my cock, and she started to pump over my shaft. I pulled off of Dexio's cock with a pop, and gasped out as Sina fucked my ass and jerked me off. "I hope you're ready, because I'm about to make you cum." She told me, and started to pump into me rapidly as her hand flew over my shaft.

White-hot pleasure built in my body within moments, and I tensed up and shrieked as I reached my peak. My cock twitched and shot cum into the palm of Sina's hand, and she thrust deep into my ass and held herself there as my rectum rippled around her strap-on. My orgasm came to an end after a few moments, and I trembled as Sina pulled out of me. She gently maneuvered me to the ground and let me catch my breath before she pressed her fingertips against my lips.

I opened my mouth and she slid her fingers inside my mouth, letting me taste my own cum. I moaned and sucked her fingers clean, swallowing my seed until her digits were spotless. Sina withdrew them once I was done and kissed me on the cheek, telling me, "I think you've kept your friends waiting long enough. Better get going." I nodded wordlessly and shakily put my clothes back on before leaving the portable with my box of Bugium Z.

I got back on Sharpedo and made my way back to Aether House just in time to meet Acerola outside. We both entered to find Hau and Star inside looking miserable. "What's wrong guys? And where's Lillie?" I asked them. Hau looked to me with tears shining in his eyes and a frown on his face and told me, "Luna… They got Lillie." My eyes widened as Star said, "Team Skull came. They took Lillie and Cosmog with them." I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and almost dropped my box of Z-Crystals.

Acerola gasped in horror and her hands flew to her mouth as Hau told us, "We were powerless to stop them. They just showed up as soon as you left and said they'd trash Aether House if Lillie didn't go with them. And… She did." I lowered my head until my eyes were covered by my bangs, and Star told me, "I'm sorry, Luna." "It's alright, Star. It's not your fault." I told her. Just then, the door slammed open and Gladion rushed in.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?! Lillie has Cosmog and she just got captured by Team Skull?!" He exclaimed, and Star and Hau nodded. He growled in rage and shouted, "Fucking damn it! Freak, battle me!" He grabbed a Poké Ball off of his belt, but before he could toss it I kicked him in the crotch, making him fall to the ground with a wheeze. "That won't help us right now, you idiot!" I berated him. I handed off the box of Z-Crystals to Acerola and told her, "Make sure this gets to the kahuna. I'm going back to Po Town and leveling it."

I started to walk towards the door, but Gladion wheezed out, "She's not… There." I looked back to him as he shakily stood up and put his Poké Ball back on his belt. "What do you mean? Team Skull took her, so wouldn't they bring her to Po Town?" Hau asked. Gladion shook his head and told the boy, "No. Team Skull may talk a big game, but they're not the ones who pull the strings. Aether is." Acerola gasped and I said, "Doesn't surprise me. Let's get to Aether Paradise then."

"You'll need my help to get there." Gladion told me, and I crossed my arms and asked him, "And just why is that?" "I have a boat that can bring us there. Ride Pokémon can't go far enough. If you try, they'll automatically return themselves." He replied. I sighed and conceded, "Fine. Just show us where it is." "I'm going too." Hau said, and he and Star walked up to us, my half-sister stating, "Me too." I turned to them and said, "I can handle this myself, guys. I appreciate the gesture but it's best if you stay here."

Hau grinned and told me, "Oh, we're not going to help you." "We're going to make sure you don't sink the whole place into the ocean." Star said. I rubbed the back of my head and said with a blush, "Far enough." I then turned to Gladion. "Take us to this boat of yours then." "We'll meet you at the ferry terminal. Our Pokémon took a little bit of a beating when Team Skull burst in." Star told me, and she and Hau left for the Pokémon Center as Gladion and I walked to the ferry terminal.

Gladion and I waited for Hau and Star as I brushed Bara's fur. The tension between us was thick enough to cut with a knife, and after a few moments Gladion sighed and said, "I'm sorry." I asked him without looking at him, "For what?" "For calling you a freak. And for punching you in the face." He responded, and I paused in my brushing and looked to him with wide eyes. He was sitting against the wall with a morose expression, and he told me, "I wasn't angry at you. It's just… Forget it."

I raised my eyebrow and asked him, "What do you mean you weren't angry at me? What are you talking about?" "It's a long story." I shrugged and pointed out, "Star and Hau will probably take a while. And we've still got the boat ride." Gladion sighed and looked to the ground, waiting for a moment before explaining, "When I was younger… My mom was absolutely crazy. She somehow got it into her head that I was meant to be a girl, and she made me dress and act like one. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted me to _be_ one. So she started sex conversion therapy on me."

My eyes widened and I shifted to face him, exclaiming, "What?! You can't do that on someone under eighteen without a Psychic-Type test and full consent!" Gladion shrugged and continued, "She did it anyway. Got some crackpot doctor to do it under the radar. I hated it. I hated being poked and prodded in a lab, being forced into being something I'm not and I hated those awful Potions." "Wait, wait, wait. Potions?" I asked him. He looked up and said, "Yeah, the Potions they use to alter your body."

I trembled with rage, looking to the ground as I muttered, "I can't believe this. Someone not only forcing a radical life change on their child, but to use such a barbaric method." "What are you talking about?" Gladion asked, and I looked him in the eye and told him, "Potion conversion therapy has been outlawed in every region for decades because of the horrible side effects it has. The Potions not working is the best-case scenario. Worse-case is death." Gladion gave me a curious look and asked, "Wait, but then how did you do it?"

I went back to brushing Bara as I explained, "I underwent Heal Pulse therapy. Basically a Psychic-Type uses Psychic on you while another Pokémon uses Heal Pulse, and it allows them to direct the Heal Pulse to change your body naturally." Gladion hummed and looked to the ground again, muttering, "So she couldn't even do it in a way that wouldn't leave me dead or deformed."

He looked back up and told me, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I don't blame you. At least not anymore. It's just… When I saw what you really were, and what you must have done… It reminded me of everything that might have happened to me if I hadn't run away."

I paused in brushing Bara and told him, "Apology accepted. You're still an ass and I'll kick the shit out of you if you try it again, but beyond that I'll at least be civil to you." Gladion shrugged and told me, "Eh, I'll take it." Just then, we both heard someone clear their throat close by, and looked to see Nanu standing there with a bored expression. "Not that this isn't fascinating, but I heard you're both going to take on Aether Foundation."

I nodded and told him, "Yup. They've got our friend, and we're going to rescue her." Nanu nodded and told me, "Then I won't stop you. But first I need to make sure you're ready. Let's battle." He plucked a Poké Ball off of his belt and tossed it upwards, releasing a Sableye. "By the way, I'm Ula'ula's kahuna." He told us. I didn't let my surprise register on my face, and asked him, "Huh. Acerola give you those Bugium Z?" "Yup." I nodded and Bara walked over to engage the Sableye, telling him, "Then let's go."

Bara made quick work of Sableye and Nanu let out a Krokorok. I withdrew Bara and sent out Shon, who defeated his opponent with a barrage of Bubble Beam. I then withdrew Shon and let out Cynder in response to Nanu's Persian, and my Pokémon hissed upon seeing her foe. Dragon Rage and Flame Burst felled him quickly, and Cynder roared in victory as her body was engulfed in white light. I watched on in pride as she evolved into Salazzle, and hugged her tightly once her transformation was finished. "We can celebrate once Lillie's safe." I told her.

I then returned her to her Poké Ball and Nanu shrugged, telling me, "Well, I guess you win. Here, this is for you." He then handed me a black Z-Crystal, the Darkium Z, and showed me the pose to use it. "Congratulations. Stay safe." He told us before walking off. "I'll make sure those Bugium Z get to the people who need them. You might have an extra trial to do later." He said as he left. Just then, Hau and Star ran up to us, both of them calling my name.

"Don't you dare say that this is going to be fun." Gladion told Hau. The native Alolan shook his head and replied, "I wasn't going to! I'm going to do everything I can to make sure Lillie gets back safely." "Or at least to make sure Luna doesn't turn Aether Paradise into rubble." Star added. The four of us then boarded Gladion's boat and rode it to the floating island of Aether Paradise. The ride was filled with tense silence as we shifted our teams to make sure we brought in our strongest Pokémon.

Once we got to Aether Paradise, we stepped off the boat and I started walking up to a nearby shipping crate. "So what's your plan?" Gladion asked me. I cracked my knuckles and replied, "We start smashing things until Aether goons come running. Then we beat them up and make them tell us where Lillie is." Gladion scoffed and rolled his eyes, telling me, "That'll never work! We need to find Faba, he'll know-" Gladion was cut off by a screech of twisting metal, as I ripped the crate out of the ground and threw it through a wall. The crash shook the ground beneath us, and I started walking over to the next one as I heard Hau tell Gladion, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's like, _really_ strong."

I tore the second crate out of its bracket and threw it onto a nearby speedboat, destroying both and ensuring neither Lusamine nor Faba would be making an escape. I then saw some Aether Employees running towards us, and I took Bara's Poké Ball off of my belt and pressed the button to enlarge it. It didn't work however, and I cursed before putting it back. The Aether goons ran up to me with cattle prods ready, and I grabbed both of their wrists as they jabbed at me, then twisted their arms.

As the two screamed in pain, I asked them, "Where's Lillie?" "We don't know!" "The president didn't tell anyone except Faba, the Branch Manager!" They told me, and I let them go. The two collapsed in pain as they clutched their arms, and I stepped on their prods to destroy them. I started walking through a maze of shipping crates with Hau, Star and Gladion in tow, and smacked aside Aether grunts as they came. Once we reached the elevator, Gladion started typing on the console attached to it.

"Can you get us to the next level?" I asked him, and he shook his head with a sigh. "You need a password to get to the lower levels. We can go upwards, but try not to wreck the place once we get there." He said. "No promises." I replied, and he rolled his eyes and hit a button on the console. The elevator then started to rise, bringing Star, Hau, Gladion and I to the next floor of the facility. Faba was waiting for us at the next floor, and he told us, "I, Faba, am the Aether Branch Chief. The one and only manager of Aether Paradise. I'm irreplaceable. And here you are to break down my door. Well…" He flicked open a cattle prod, which sparked with electricity. "I hope you're ready to-" Faba was cut off I threw an aura-infused pebble towards him, snapping his prod in half.

He looked to the smoking end of his weapon in shock, and I tossed another pebble in the air menacingly as I asked him, "Where's Lillie?" Faba started trembling, and eventually stammered out, "T-The lower levels. The p-password is 'Bean'." Gladion entered the code and the elevator started to descend again, bringing the four of us to a circular room with multiple doors leading to what were presumably laboratories. "It's exactly the same." Gladion muttered, then humphed. "Well, it has only been two years."

Hau didn't hear him, too amazed by the room as he ran and looked over everything. Star giggled at his enthusiasm, but Gladion sighed and remarked, "Well, I guess it's better than freezing up from fear." I nodded and told him, "Yup. Come on, let's find Lillie." Gladion looked to the left and told us, "There's two labs down here, Secret Labs A and B. I'll check A, you three go to B." "Wouldn't it make more sense for you and Hau to go to A and Luna and I to go to B?" Star asked.

Gladion looked to Hau, who was oohing and aahing over the cube designs on the walls, and told her, "I think we all know that's not going to happen." He then walked off, and Hau gave me a Max Revive before following Gladion through the door to the Secret Labs. Three scientists were waiting for us on the other side, and the lead one exclaimed, "Intruders spotted! Protect the labs!" The three of them extended cattle prods, but I destroyed them with three miniature Aura Spheres and used three more to hit them in the gut.

Star crouched over the scientists, who were lying in the fetal positions on the ground as they groaned in pain, and asked me, "Don't you think that was a little much?" I shrugged and told her, "They'll be fine. I barely put any power behind those." I then stepped over the scientists and Gladion entered the first lab while Star, Hau and I entered the second after I picked up a Zygarde Cell. Two goons were waiting inside, and I dispatched them with a pair of miniature Aura Spheres. Lillie was nowhere to be found however, and I sighed and said, "Let's hope that she was in Lab A. Come on, guys."

"Hang on, Luna. Come take a look at this." Star said, and I looked to see that she was looking at a computer terminal. I walked over and read the entry on it, and my eyes widened as I saw what it said. "Cosmog is… An Ultra Beast? And it can make Ultra Wormholes?" I wondered aloud. My blood turned to ice, and I muttered, "Oh fuck. I just realized why Aether wants to capture Cosmog so badly." "What do you mean?" Hau asked. I looked to him and said, "There's no time to explain. We need to find Lusamine, now!"

I rushed out of the lab and almost ran into Gladion coming out of Lab A. "Gladion, we need to get to Lusamine." I told him. "What about Lillie?" He asked, and I breezed past him as I replied, "In all likelihood, they're in the same place. But if Lusamine is doing what I think she is, we need to get to her now!" The four of us took the elevator back to the main floor, and three Aether goons ran up to us with cattle prods ready. I created a shield of aura around us, and the goons were knocked away by the spinning energy.

I dispelled the aura and heard a woman say, "Master Gladion." I looked to the source to see Ms. Wicke standing there with a forlorn expression, and Hau looked from him to her before exclaiming, "'Master?!' What do you mean, master?" Wicke ignored him and walked up to us, telling Gladion, "It's been a long time." "It has." He replied, and I asked him, "So Gladion, you and Ms. Wicke, huh? I didn't take her as the submissive type, but hey, whatever works for you guys."

Both of their faces turned red at that, and he barked at me, "I-It's not like that at all! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I ignored him and asked Ms. Wicke, "Anyway, we're in a hurry. Do you know where Lusamine is?" She nodded and told me, "Yes. She's in her private suite, in the north section of the facility. But the doors are locked." "That won't be a problem. Let's go, guys." I said, and the four of us ran up the hallway to the north of the elevator.

Faba was blocking the door along with three Aether goons, and he chuckled and told us, "You fools. I foresaw your every move. That's how I knew you would try to reach the president. It's also how I knew to wait here to ambush you. You think I let you into the labs to help you? It was so that I could buy time to gather more staff to stop you!"

I shot mini Aura Spheres into the groins of his goons, sending them each to the ground with high-pitched cries of pain. "And now it was all for nothing. Now let us pass." I told Faba, and he growled in frustration before pulling a gun from behind his back and firing at Star. I gasped and pushed her out of the way, catching the bullet in my shoulder. "Luna!" Hau exclaimed. Faba chuckled victoriously, and he told me, "My, my. How noble. Still, that was rather foolish of you. You see, that wasn't quite what you think it was."

I looked to my shoulder to see the end of a pale yellow translucent dart sticking out of the wound, and my eyes widened as I muttered, "A Scyther resin dart." He chuckled again and held out his gun, showing me that it was a dart gun and not a conventional firearm. "Correct. That dart will splinter inside your soft tissue, leading to infection and eventual death within hours. Best-case scenario, you lose your arm. Best get home for surgery." He explained to me smugly. I looked to him with murder in my eyes and held my hand out in front of my shoulder. I let aura project from my hand and fill my wound, and I used the energy to yank the splinters of resin out of my shoulder.

I let the pieces fall to the ground as Faba looked on in wonder, and I fired another mini Aura Sphere to destroy his dart gun. I then marched over to him as he backed away, and I took a hold of his collar and lifted him into the air. "Where is Lusamine's private suite?" I asked him. He chuckled and told me, "It's just past this door behind us. I'd hurry if I were you. Lillie's with her, and she's not one to hold onto useless things." "What are you talking about?" I demanded of him.

Faba chuckled and told me, "The president has no more use for Lillie. Who knows what she'll do now that she doesn't need her anymore!" He started laughing out loud, and I growled in rage and threw him to the ground. I then stomped on his crotch with an aura-charged foot, making him scream in pain. I marched over to the door as Faba weeped and held his crotch. "G-Good luck. That door is made out of solid titanium. A Hyper Beam wouldn't scratch it, and I'm never giving you the key!" He told me in a voice several octaves higher than normal.

I ignored him and grabbed a hold of the doors, my fingers sinking into the metal, then with one solid yank I wrenched them apart. Electricity sparked as the frame was destroyed and the doors hung loose, and Faba looked on in shock, his eye twitching as we walked through the ruined doors. There was a number of Team Skull Grunts on the other side, all armed with pipes and baseball bats, and Hau remarked, "Huh. I guess Team Skull really is working for the Aether Foundation." "I saw that coming." I said.

"Well whatever you saw, we're in trouble. I hope you're as fast as you are strong." Gladion told me. "She is, but she might not need to be. Look." Star said, and pointed to a satellite dish on the top of the mansion in the distance. "Isn't that the Poké Ball jammer? If we can break it, we can let our Pokémon out!" Gladion scoffed and said, "Don't be ridiculous! We could never reach that thing before they beat us to a pulp!" The Skull Grunts started to advance on us and Hau, Star and Gladion backed away.

I wasn't perturbed however, as I charged up an Aura Sphere the size of a Golem and fired it at the antenna. The Skull Grunts paused as it flew over their heads, and watched as it hit the dish and destroyed it in a fiery explosion. They then turned to us and saw the malicious grin I had on my face, and I threw all six of my Poké Balls upwards, releasing Bara, Somnus, Shon, Ursus, Cynder, and Lycaon. Star then released her Lurantis, Electabuzz, Clefairy, Marowak and Raticate. Hau let out Vaporeon, Raichu and Decidueye, and Gladion released his Golbat and Sneasel along with Type: Null.

The Skull Grunts started to back away nervously as our Pokémon growled in anger, and I told them, "I'd run if I were you." Our Pokémon then let out a collective roar and charged at them, making the Grunts scream and run away in terror. I let out a laugh as I watched them run, and our Pokémon soon ran off the criminal goons. "Okay, let's go." I told my friends, but Star caught my arm and told me, "Hang on. You need to get your shoulder treated first." I looked to my shoulder, which was dripping blood, and sighed as I realized that she was right.

I then took a bottle of Berry juice from my Bag and poured it onto a cloth. I pressed it against my wound and wrapped it in bandages. Once it was finished I told Star, "I can get it treated at the Center once we save Lillie, but this'll have to do for now. Come on." The four of us then ran down the path up to the mansion and found Guzma at the end of it. I hit him in the crotch with an Aura Sphere before he could say anything, and the four of us burst into the mansion, withdrawing our Pokémon before we entered.

We ran through the foyer and found the doors leading into the next room locked, and I growled and tore them out of their hinges. Lusamine and Lillie were on the other side, and I ran up to them and put myself between Lillie and the older woman. "Ah, Luna. It's been some time since we've seen each other." Lusamine told me coldly. "Not long enough." I told her, and she smirked as Lillie told me, "Luna! I'm so glad you're here." "So you know each other." Lusamine stated. "Funny. I didn't take someone of your talent to be the type to associate with someone like my daughter."

My eyes swirled with aura as I barked out, "Shut it! I'm taking Lillie away from this place, and then you and your entire organization are history!" "Are you seriously just ignoring the fact that she revealed that Lillie is her daughter?" Hau asked, and I told him, "I knew that already, Hau. They're practically carbon copies for Mew's sake. And I also know that Gladion is her son." Gladion's eyes widened, and I told him, "Oh don't look surprised, Gladion. You can dress up like a Hex Maniac all you want, that hair might as well be a family picture."

"You don't have to rub it in." He muttered, and I rolled my eyes and told Lusamine, "Anyway, I'm here to stop you. I know what you're going to do with Cosmog, and I'm not letting it happen!" She put her hand to her mouth and told me, "My my. You're not as dull as you look. Still, there's nothing you can do. Preparations are already complete. All that's left now is to summon the beast." I started to march towards her, but an electric shock stopped me before I could reach the deranged woman.

I cried out as white-hot electricity surged from a point on my back, and I looked up to see an Aether goon holding a cattle prod. I looked to see Lusamine walking through a teleporter, and growled before creating a shield of aura around me. The spinning energy threw the grunt into the wall, and I panted as I shakily got to my feet. "Luna!" My companions shouted as they ran over to me. "I'm fine. Come on, we need to stop Lusamine!" I told them. We then ran into the teleporter and found ourselves in a cavernous white room.

My eyes widened as I beheld the room. Pokémon were frozen in blocks of ice jutting from the walls, and holographic screens showed charts and data around a central dais. I trembled as I walked up to Lusamine, who told me, "This is my private collection. My precious babies. Here they will last for eternity." I saw red as I stopped a few feet away from the megalomaniac, and I told her, "This… Is unforgivable. These Pokémon… They're not your toys, something you can just display like dolls. They're living beings, and they're suffering because of you!"

Lusamine scoffed and told me, "Spare me the speech. I have no time. My beast awaits." She then walked over to the dais. "Mother, listen to me! You cannot allow the Ultra Beasts to ravage Alola!" "They'll put thousands of people in danger!" Gladion and Lillie told her. Lusamine snarled and whirled around to face them, shouting, "Why should I listen to you?! The daughter who stole Cosmog from me, and the son who took Type: Null! All I did was give you my love, my heart, and you betrayed me!"

Suddenly, the air started to tremble, shaking the room, and all eyes turned to me. "Your love. Your heart." I said. "Is that what you call the torture you inflicted upon Lillie and Gladion? Because it's the furthest thing from it. You could have killed Gladion with those Potions you forced down his throat, and Lillie can't even find her way around because of you. And that's not even mentioning anything else you might have done. You are not their mother. A mother cares about her children. She would never hurt them, and she teaches them what they need to know in order to survive. You haven't done any of that. You've put their lives and futures at risk, and that is not something a mother does. They aren't your children, they were your captives. And now I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I ran at Lusamine with a fist outstretched, but she pushed a button on one of her holographic screens and an orb shot out of the ground. Electricity arced from it and hit me in the leg, and I fell to the ground with a cry of pain. I looked up to Lusamine and growled in rage as I dragged myself forward on my hands and knees, desperate to reach the woman and tear her limb from limb. "Well, someone's got a temper. I'd better finish this quickly." She remarked.

She then picked up a metal black and blue case which sounded out with a familiar cry, and I gasped out as I realized what was inside. "Mother no! You can't do this! Cosmog will die!" Lillie shouted, and Lusamine looked to her with contempt as she said, "I don't care. All I care about are my beasts. Samples of Cosmog's gases were enough to open one Ultra Wormhole, so imagine how many I can open with its entire body!" Lusamine held out the case and said, "Don't worry, my beast. The Ultra Wormhole is almost ready."

She then pressed a button on the handle, and the room exploded with blue light. The electric orb was shattered, and I got to my feet carefully as nebulous blue gas rose through the air and broke through the ceiling. An Ultra Wormhole opened up beyond the destroyed roof, and Rotom came out of my pocket to tell me, "Luna! Ultra Wormholes are opening all over Alola! Zzz!" Lusamine laughed psychotically as the screens showed Ultra Wormholes opening across the islands, and I cursed as I realized that we had failed.

"Yes! All over Alola, my sweet beasts come to me!" Lusamine exclaimed. I panted as I recovered from my electrical assault, and I told her, "You're… A madwoman." A week cry came from the case, and Lusamine growled and told it, "You just can't stop making noise, even in a tiny box, can you?! So annoying. I have what I needed from you, so shut up already!" Lillie ran over and snatched up the case, and glared at Lusamine even as she trembled in fear. Lusamine turned to face the screens as she ranted, "Akala, Poni, Ula'ula and Melemele. My beasts come to me from all over Alola!"

Just then, Guzma burst in, shouting, "Lusamine, there's a ton of holes opening in the sky! The hell is going on?!" A cry came from up above us, and we looked up to see the Ultra Beast that had invaded Aether on our first visit floating above. Lusamine looked to it with wonder and said, "My sweet beast. You're here. Guzma, silence these children." Guzma nervously started to walk up to us, but Gladion suddenly turned to face him and exclaimed, "I'll handle the Ultra Beast! Hau, you get Guzma! Luna, stop Lusamine! I'll be fine. This is what Null was created for!"

I cracked my knuckles and said, "I'll leave it to you then." I then advanced on Lusamine, who threw six Poké Balls out at me. Her team burst from them, and I released mine in response. I charged up aura in my fists as I advanced on her, but before I could reach her, blue light flashed from the ceiling. We all looked up to see the Ultra Beast flickering. The Ultra Wormhole started to shrink, and Lusamine and Guzma glowed with blue light. In a flash of blue, they were both gone, along with all of Lusamine's Pokémon and the Ultra Beast.

"Damn." Gladion muttered, and I sighed in annoyance. I turned to Lillie and asked her, "Are you alright?" Lillie nodded and looked to the case in her arms, murmuring, "Yes, but… Cosmog-" Suddenly, she was cut off by someone jumping down from the ceiling. We looked to see Nanu standing there looking bored, and I asked him, "Kahuna Nanu?" He nodded and told me, "Yup. The Kanto authorities are here. You'd better go through the teleporter." We all exchanged looks before walking into the teleporter. We saw Kantoan officers arresting Aether goons outside, and the next few hours were a blur.

It was confirmed that I was the one who took the tape incriminating them all, and Faba and the majority of the Aether employees were arrested. The Pokémon Lusamine froze were thawed out and held in temporary Poké Balls until they could be taken to the Ula'ula Pokémon Center for emergency treatment. I performed an aura analysis test for Wicke and the few employees who were innocent, and they were released. We all then rode the Team Skull boat back to Ula'ula Island. Once there, I got my shoulder patched up properly at the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Lusamine had kept frozen were handed off to Nurse Joy, who immediately started treatment. We all then gathered in the lobby and Nanu told us, "Well, I need to get going. See you."

He then left us, and there was silence for a moment until I said, "Well… That sucked." Everyone wholeheartedly agreed and Hau told us, "I'm bushed. I'll see you guys in the morning." He then got a key from the spare Nurse manning the front desk and walked off into the Center dorms. "I think we should all get some sleep." Gladion said, and we all got rooms. Star and I took one room, and Gladion, Wicke and Lillie took another.

As Star and I lay in bed together, she asked me, "Do you think everyone's okay? With the Ultra Beasts?" I smiled to her and told her, "I'm sure everyone's fine. The kahunas are no joke, after all." She nodded and silence permeated the room until the both of us drifted off to sleep, hoping that I was right.

And there is the chapter. It's longer than they have been lately but I'm sure you're not complaining, right? Sorry about it being late, I honestly got lazy and put this off too long so I'm waiting until I can proofread this and make sure it's good to post. I will see you in the next chapter, feel free to leave a review, IndigoWerewolf out!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

Star woke me up by shaking me gently until I opened my eyes with a groan. She smiled down to me and said, "Good morning, sleepy head." I smiled back and stretched as she told me, "Gladion and the others are in the lobby." I looked to see that she was fully dressed and showered, and I smiled and said, "Okay. I'll come out and meet you once I clean up." Star nodded and left the room, and I hopped in the shower. I quickly washed myself and cleaned out my ass before getting dressed and meeting the others in the lobby.

My eyes widened as I walked in, and I asked Lillie, "Lillie… Is that the outfit you bought in Malie?" The blond girl smiled shyly and replied, "Yes, it is. I'm a little embarrassed to be wearing it, but I like it a lot and, well… My old clothes were getting a little worn out." I looked over her modest outfit and told her, "Uh, you really don't need to be embarrassed about wearing that. You could wear that in a Kantoan church and not turn heads."

Gladion rolled his eyes and said, "I keep telling her that, but she just can't take the hint." Lillie blushed and looked downward, telling us, "I'm just not used to showing so much leg." We all looked to her legs and saw that her skirt ended a little bit above her knees, and I sighed and remarked, "Well, it's a start." I then asked her, "So what are you going to do now?" Lillie got a determined expression on her face as she told us, "I'm going to save my mother from Ultra Space!"

My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "What?! Lillie, your mother is insane! She ran a fraudulent Pokémon conservation organization and literally tore holes in the fabric of reality!" Lillie held a sorrowful expression as she told me, "I know, but… I can't leave her there." I sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. She'll probably die there without any food or water, and I guess neither she nor Guzma deserve that." "We'll get her back, Lillie. Don't worry." Gladion told her.

"How, though?" Hau asked. "I was hoping you'd ask that, Hau." Lillie told him. She took a book out of her Bag and explained to us, "This is the book Acerola gave me in Malie City. It's full of legends of Alola's legendary Pokémon." "The Tapu?" Star asked her. Lillie shook her head negatively. "The Tapu may be the guardians of Alola, but they're not the only legendaries. According to ancient lore, there were two legendary Pokémon known as Solgaleo and Lunala. Apparently they had the power to travel back and forth between Earth and Ultra Space."

"So if we find the legendary Pokémon, we can go to Ultra Space and bring her home." Gladion rationalized. Lillie nodded and told us, "Yes. We can summon them by obtaining two items, the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute." "We've already got the Sun Flute. Lusamine got it when she was gathering things related to Ultra Space." Gladion told us as he took an orange flute out of his Bag. Lillie nodded and said, "We don't quite know where the Moon Flute is yet, but legends say it was entrusted to the kahuna of Poni Island."

"So if we go to Poni Island, we can get the Moon Flute. That's great! Luna, Star and I need to go there already for our island challenge, so it's eating two malasada with one bite!" Hau exclaimed. I giggled and told the group, "I'm not sure that's how the expression goes, but either way we know what to do now. To Poni!" "To Poni!" The others echoed, and we all left the Center. Just then, a thought occurred to me, and I asked Lillie, "By the way, what happened to Ms. Wicke?"

Lillie smiled and told me, "Oh, she's helping the Nurses care for the Pokémon Aether Foundation captured. She'll be fine." I smiled as a weight was lifted from my shoulders, and the five of us boarded a ship to Poni Island from the docks. Lillie had a worried expression as we rode the waves, and I asked her, "You're worried about Nebby, aren't you?" She looked to me and nodded, then opened her Bag. Inside I saw a strange object, and I asked her, "Is that…?" Lillie nodded in affirmation, and told me, "When I opened the case, that was what it looked like. I… I don't know what it means."

I smiled and put my arm around her, saying, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Once we save Lusamine, Nebby's next on the list. We can go to the Tapu shrine on Poni while we're there. Maybe we'll find an answer there." Lillie gave me a slight smile and leaned into my embrace, telling me, "Thanks, Luna. I don't know what I would do without you." Recognizing that she needed comfort right now, I pulled Lillie into my lap and held her tight.

We reached Poni a few minutes later, and stepped off of the boat onto a dock. Hau ran off to find the malasada shop and Star and Lillie went to the Pokémon Center to ask about the kahuna. I was about to follow them when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and Gladion asked me, "Hey, Luna. Can I talk to you for a moment?" I looked back to him and replied, "Sure. What's up?"

Gladion took his hand off of my shoulder and I turned to face him as he told me, "It's about Lillie. I saw how you two were acting back there, and I just want to make sure that there's nothing between you two." I raised my eyebrow and asked him, "And just what do you mean by 'between us'?" Gladion sighed and said, "Look, I know that you like to get around. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from her."

"You're a little too late to the party there, Gladion. We've already 'gotten around' together. A few times." I told him. He sighed and muttered, "I was afraid of that." He opened his mouth to say something else, but I told him, "Look, Gladion. Lillie may be a little sheltered, but she's an adult. She can make her own decisions. She knows what sex is and she knows what can happen if she doesn't do it right. I get that you're trying to look out for her but she needs space. I'm not going to do anything to her that she doesn't want to, and I can promise you that if someone does then they'll answer to me."

Gladion blinked a few times and then nodded, telling me, "Alright then. By the way, you should have this." He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me, and my eyes widened as I saw that it was a Master Ball. "Where did you get this?" I asked him, and he told me, "It was in Lusamine's collection, along with the Sun Flute. I don't know where she got it, but I'd feel a lot better if it was in your hands." I nodded and put it in my Bag, then said, "Thanks, Gladion. I'll make sure to keep it safe. Now come on, we need to get going."

Gladion nodded and the two of us entered the Pokémon Center to see Lillie and Star conversing quietly. They looked to us with somber faces as we approached, and Star told us, "Bad news, guys. Poni Island doesn't have a kahuna." "What?" Gladion and I asked. "How is that possible?" I asked my sister. She shrugged and said, "Apparently the last one disappeared and the Tapu never appointed a new one." "So now what do we do?" Lillie asked.

I sighed and told her, "Well, let's just go to the Tapu shrine. Maybe the Tapu will know where the Moon Flute is, and if nothing else we might be able to get some information on how to help Nebby." Lillie nodded and Star told us, "I'll ask around town. Someone here might have known the kahuna. They might know something about the Moon Flute." "That's not a bad idea. I'll do that, too. And I'll try to keep Hau out of the malasada shop." Gladion told us.

I grinned and told him, "Good luck, then. You just gave yourself the hardest job." Lillie and I then left the Center as Gladion left for the malasada shop and Star entered the nearest boat-house. "I've heard that Poni Island is mostly wilderness. I hope I have enough Repel to keep from being attacked." Lillie muttered. I looked to her and said, "Maybe you should stick with me until we can find the Moon Flute. If there's really that much wildlife around here, it'll probably be safer." Lillie shook her head and told me, "Thanks for the offer, Luna. But I need to learn how to take care of myself. I'll be fine for now."

I smiled to her and the two of us walked down the boardwalk of Seafolk Village. Suddenly, we heard a voice call out, "Hey there! Good to see new faces!" Lillie and I looked to the source to see a man standing on top of a ship shaped like a Wailord. He climbed down and walked up to us as Lillie asked him, "Um, w-who are you?" He grinned and replied, "I'm the chief of the seafolk. It's my job to make sure all these people get along."

"The seafolk?" I asked in confusion. He nodded and explained, "Yup. See, this here dock doesn't have a lot of permanent residents. A lot of the people here are nomads called the seafolk. They sail the seas of Alola and beyond, trading goods and learning about new cultures." I looked around the village and asked him, "There wouldn't happen to be any seafolk from Kanto here at the moment, would there?" The chief chuckled and told me, "There are, actually. But don't worry, they won't hassle you none. They've learned by now to keep their mouths shut when people different than them walk by."

I smiled to him but still made a note to be careful of who I talked to here, and the chief asked us, "Anyway, what brings you two here? Collecting Berries? Or are you two on your island challenge?" "I'm on my challenge, but that's not why we're here." I told him, and Lillie said, "We're looking for the Moon Flute. We heard that the kahuna here went missing, so we're going to the Tapu shrine to try and find information on it." The chief raised his eyebrow and remarked, "The Moon Flute, huh? That's a pretty rare item to come all this way for. Well, I'm sure you have your reasons. But if you're going to the Tapu shrine I feel I should tell you that I saw little Hapu heading in that direction about an hour ago. It's not too surprising. She's the only one who still lives on Poni Island permanently, after all. She seemed to have a lot on her mind though."

"We'll keep that in mind, sir. Thank you for the advice." I told him, and the two of us started walking towards the end of the docks. "Wow, I had no idea that Hapu lived on Poni Island." Lillie remarked. I smiled and said, "Me neither. It'll be good to see her again. I wonder what she's headed to the Tapu shrine for." Lillie and I had no more time to converse, as we left Seafolk Village and entered the Poni Wilds. There were a few Trainers around, but they were easily dealt with by Bara and my team. I found a Zygarde Cell and a Max Repel on the beach, the latter of which I gave to Lillie.

The real prize however, was the Dusk Stone I found while diving in the water. I grinned as I released Lilith and asked her, "Hey Lilith, I just found a Dusk Stone and I was wondering if you wanted to evolve. You don't have to make a decision now, but we can do it now if you want." Lilith nodded with a smile on her face, and touched her forehead to the stone. Instantly, it dissolved and she started to shine with white light. Lillie and I watched as Lilith grew and shifted, her body growing larger until the light dissipated to reveal that she had evolved into Mismagius.

I hugged my Pokémon close as Lillie remarked, "Wow. So that was evolution." I nodded to her as Lilith snuggled herself into my chest, and I told her, "Yup. It's a wonderful thing." Just then, I felt Lilith's pseudo-arms go up my top, and I blushed as I scolded her, "Lilith! We've got bigger things to deal with right now. Now is not the time." "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to 'celebrate' a little bit." Lillie told me. I looked to her and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded with a smile and replied, "Yup. As long as I get to join in, that is."

I smiled and told her, "Alright then. But if we're going to celebrate, then we should invite a few more friends." I then released Cynder and Alraune from their Poké Balls. "You don't mind if they join, do you?" I asked Lillie, who shook her head and replied, "The more the merrier." I grinned and the five of us found a secluded spot to have our fun. Lillie and I then undressed as my Pokémon looked on with lustful eyes. Once both of us were naked, I asked them, "So how do you want to do this?" The three seemed to confer for a moment until Cynder sauntered over to Lillie, trailing her claws over the girl's hips.

I smirked and told the dual-Type, "Just don't make her go crazy." Meanwhile, Alraune and Lilith came up on either side of me. I smiled to them and said, "Well, it's your celebration. Just tell me what to do." The two grinned to me and maneuvered me onto my back. Lilith hovered above me and planted her cunt on my face, pressing her pussy against my mouth as I felt something warm and wet stroke over my rapidly-hardening cock. I moaned and opened my mouth to start eating out Lilith, stroking her outer lips with my tongue and making the Ghost-Type moan out in pleasure.

Meanwhile my erect cock was enveloped in a warm wet chamber, and I shuddered as it started to move up and down. The thought of Alraune sucking me off made my eyes flutter in pleasure, and I suddenly heard a loud moan to my right. I shifted my eyes to the source to see Lillie lying on top of Cynder, nursing off of the Poison/Fire-Type as she fingered the human girl. I moaned at the sight and closed my eyes as I focused on Lilith and Alraune, eating out one of my Pokémon as another sucked me off.

Suddenly I heard Lilith cry out above me, and Alraune took her mouth off of my cock to answer with a cry of her own. The two exchanged cries for a few moments before Lilith rose up off of my face. I gave her an inquisitive look that she answered with a saucy grin, and Alraune rotated me onto my side before Lilith lay on hers. Alraune lay on her own side and a grin spread over my face as I realized that they wanted to form a daisy chain. I took a hold of the equivalent of Lilith's hips as Alraune started to lick over my cock again, and started to eat out my Ghost-Type once again.

I heard a moan come from Alraune, and the thought of all three of us pleasuring each other orally made my cock leak pre-cum into Alraune's mouth. I ate out Lilith vigorously, plunging my tongue into her shadowy cunt and listening to her muffled sounds of pleasure. The three of us moaned and groaned as we stimulated each other with our mouths, and I could feel the familiar knot of orgasm tighten itself in my stomach. I heard Lillie cry out in pleasure, and the thought of her being used as I had been by Totem Salandit fueled the fires of my lust.

I could feel my orgasm approaching, and let out heated moans into Lilith's cunt as I lightly thrust my hips. Alraune responded by sucking me off even more vigorously, creating a vacuum with her mouth and sliding her tongue over the head of my cock. I could hear Lillie begging Cynder for more, and was eager to join them. I started rubbing Lilith's clit in circles, teasing the bundle of nerves and making her cry out in pleasure. This in turn led to her eating out Alraune even harder, making the Grass-Type blow me with everything she had and leading to a continuous chain reaction of pleasure.

I could only handle the fire burning within me for so long, and I eventually stiffened and cried out as my cock twitched. Alraune gasped as my cum shot into her mouth, making her pull off and scream as she came herself. I pinched Lilith's clit tightly, making the Ghost-Type screech and leak her juices onto my face. The three of us shuddered in pleasure as we all experienced orgasm, and eventually we all relaxed as afterglow overtook us.

It didn't last for long however, as I was suddenly yanked up and shoved onto my back. I had just enough time to see that the one handling me so roughly was Lillie before she dropped her hips down and started riding my cock vigorously. My eyes widened and I asked her, "Lillie? Wh-What are you doing?" "I-I need this, Luna. My body is on fire!" Lillie moaned out in response, and she gasped as she fucked herself on my shaft. I looked to Cynder to see that she was lying out of breath on the ground with venom-laced milk leaking from her nipples.

I grinned as I realized what was happening, and my flagging erection quickly returned to full strength. I took a hold of Lillie's hips and started pulling her down as she dropped her hips, and the blond girl moaned at the increased pleasure. With my shaft sensitive after my recent orgasm however, it didn't take long for me to cry out and snap my hips upwards as I came. Lillie had no objections to our short coupling, and she screamed in pleasure and shuddered as she reached her own peak. I could feel her cunt restricting around me as I shot my cum into her waiting womb, and I saw her juices ooze over my shaft as the two of us came.

I panted as my muscles relaxed, afterglow suffusing me as Lillie collapsed onto my chest. The blond girl moaned as she pulled me in for a kiss, my flaccid cock being withdrawn from her pussy as we hugged each other close. Eventually the two of us pulled away with a moan, and I felt a pair of clawed hands run themselves over my hips. I looked to my right to see Cynder looking to me with lustful eyes, and smiled before gently pushing Lillie away.

The blond girl whined wordlessly and hugged herself closer to me however, and gave me puppy-dog eyes as she clung to me desperately. I could see that her pupils were dilated, and I smiled to her before pulling her in for another kiss. We separated after a moment and I maneuvered us so that I was lying on top of Cynder and Lillie was lying on top of me so that her head was facing my squishy ass. I lined up my cock with Cynder's pussy and gently slid myself inside of her, moaning as my cock was enveloped by the dual-Type's channel.

I moaned out again as Lillie spread my cheeks and laved her tongue over my anus, eating out my ass as I started to thrust into Cynder. I shuddered as her analingus sent sparks shooting up my spine, and I started to thrust my hips harder. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go on for very long even with Lillie's tongue working into my anus, and so I bent my head and started suckling on Cynder's nipples. The dual-Type churred in pleasure and pulled me into her flat chest.

I drew her milk into my mouth until I had a mouthful and swallowed it down, then shuddered as the venom hit my system. I trembled as my erection hardened to the point of pain, and I started thrusting into Cynder harder. Soon I was slamming my hips into hers as I nursed from her chest, and I soon seized up and came hard, my cum filling her womb and making her stiffen up as her orgasm hit. The two of us continued to buck our hips as we came, my cum shooting deep inside her and her juices squirting onto my hipbones.

The two of us collapsed after a few moments, and I panted and moaned as Lillie continued to tongue my anus. She was pulled off by Alraune however, who pulled me onto my knees and got into the doggy position before looking over her shoulder with pleading eyes. I smiled to her and lined my cock up with her cunt, but it would seem she had other ideas as she shook her head and reached back to line me up with her ass. I shook my head and told her, "Some other time, Alraune. I know that feeling, but we need to get you cleaned out first."

Alraune nodded in understanding and let me line myself up with her pussy, and she moaned out as I slid inside of her. I moaned out as well, from a combination of Alraune's cunt and Lillie's tongue finding my anus again. I panted as I started to fuck Alraune, pumping my hips as she groaned in pleasure. The two of us thrust our hips into each other as we panted and groaned, both of us desperate for pleasure. I shuddered as Lillie ate out my ass, and slammed my hips into Alraune's as the artificial lust within me drove me to fuck her hard and rough. She had no protests, as she gasped and cried in pleasure.

I was hopped up on lust venom and still sensitive, and so it didn't take me long to cry out in orgasm, my cock twitching as it shot my seed into Alraune's pussy. The Grass-Type screamed in pleasure as I came inside of her, and her cunt constricted around me as she reached orgasm. We shuddered and let out tiny gasps as pleasure wracked our bodies, and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head before I collapsed on top of her.

I took deep breaths for a few moments until I felt ethereal wrappings encircle me from behind. I turned my head to see Lilith floating with a saucy grin. I smiled to her and withdrew from Alraune as she maneuvered me. I ended up sitting on Lillie's face hugging Lilith to me as she rubbed her cunt over my cockhead. I moaned as Lillie continued to eat me out during Lilith's teasing, and caught my breath as the Ghost-Type impaled herself on my shaft. We hugged each other close as she bounced on my cock, and I could feel my body tiring as the two of us fucked.

My muscles were aching as I bounced Lilith on my shaft, and I panted as Lillie's tongue squirmed inside my rectum. Despite this I kept thrusting, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Lilith's tight cunt. I knew that she wouldn't last long as well, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as her channel constricted. Suddenly, she cried out and I felt her juices squirt onto my hips as she came. The increased tightness threw me over the edge, and I cried out as Lillie's tongue thrashed inside me. I saw white as my seed shot into Lilith's ethereal cunt, and I heard the blond girl beneath me cry out in orgasm as well.

The three of us shuddered for a few moments before we all collapsed, me falling onto my back with Lilith hugging me tight. Lillie pulled herself from beneath me and cuddled herself into my arm, and Alraune and Cynder joined us momentarily. I felt my lust calm as the venom worked itself out of my system, and groaned at the ache in my overworked testes.

"This is why I told you not to get her worked up." I told Cynder, who churred in laughter. I rolled my eyes and withdrew my Pokémon before asking Lillie, "Are you okay?" The blond girl nodded and said, "Y-Yeah. I could use some water, though." I got two water bottles out of my Bag and handed one to Lillie, and the two of us sipped water as we recovered from our vigorous coupling. After a few moments, we relieved ourselves and the two of us moved on, getting back onto the trail to the Tapu Shrine. Eventually we came upon a low, long house made from red stone and with a Mudsdale standing outside.

I grinned as I saw the familiar Pokémon, and Lillie and I approached him as she said, "Hey Mudsdale! It's good to see you again." The Ground-Type turned and cried out in greeting, and Lillie giggled before remarking, "It always amazes me how Trainers can take Pokémon who are scared and maybe even violent, and calm them down and make friends with them." I chuckled and told her, "Yeah. It can be tough sometimes. Being good with your mouth helps, though." Lillie then broke out into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, we heard a voice from the house tell us, "Hey there, you two!" The two of us looked to the source to see Hapu emerging from the building. I smiled to her and said, "Hey, Hapu! We heard you were out this way." The short girl rubbed the back of her head and remarked, "Yeah, I usually am. I live here, after all." "So this is your house?" Lillie asked as she looked to the red house. Hapu nodded and replied, "Yup. Mine and my grandma's anyway. But enough about me. You two're here for your island challenge, right?"

"Sort of. Something happened to Lillie's mother, and now we need to find the Moon Flute to help her out. We heard the kahuna knew where it was, but the kahuna's missing, so we're going to the Tapu shrine instead." I explained. Hapu took on a sympathetic expression and said, "Oh, yeah. I heard about Miss Lusamine and how she opened up a bunch o' Ultra Wormholes across the islands."

"How did you hear about that?" Lillie asked. Hapu jerked her thumb upwards and told her, "Cuz I seen it! Those Ultra Beasts tore through here, too. Me and Mudsdale had a hell of a time fightin' 'em back." Lillie looked to the ground and muttered, "So they were rampaging here, too." I quickly changed the subject and told her, "Anyway, Lusamine's trapped in Ultra Space and we need the help of the legendary Pokémon to get her back. I don't suppose you know where the Moon Flute is."

Hapu got a distant expression as she told us, "As a matter o' fact, I do. I can tell you, but… Not now. I… I have somethin' I need to do first." Lillie perked up and exclaimed, "That's great! When can we meet up to go get it?" Hapu didn't respond for a few moments, then told us, "I… I need to go to the Tapu shrine. You two give me a little time and then join me. I… I'll tell you then."

The girl then walked off, and I tilted my head in confusion as I watched her and Mudsdale go. "That was strange. Hapu seemed really distracted." Lillie remarked, and I nodded in agreement and told her, "Yeah, she didn't even try to flirt with you." Lillie looked to me with confused eyes, but before she could say anything we heard a voice tell us, "She's got a lot on her mind, all right. But I think I might be able to help you two out."

We looked to the source to see an elderly woman looking through an open window of the wall surrounding Hapu's garden. She climbed over the wall and smiled to us, saying, "You'll need a lot of muscle to get passed the huge boulders at the ruins. Hand me your Ride Pager and I'll help you out." I handed her my Ride Pager and she fiddled with it for a moment before giving it back and telling me, "Alright. Go ahead and summon the new Pokémon I just put in there." I activated my Ride Pager and selected the new icon.

In an instant, I was in the arms of a Machamp wearing shoulder-length yellow rubber gloves, and my eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, a Machamp!" Lillie breathed out, and Hapu's grandmother chuckled and said, "Yup. My family's been raising the Machamp that help Trainers on their island challenge for generations, so I can personally attest to their strength." I smiled to the Machamp before using my Ride Pager to send him back to where he came from.

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you know what's bothering Hapu, though?" I asked her, and she sighed and said, "Actually, it's two things. The first one is pretty simple. She likes a girl, see, and she's worried that she won't like her back. The second one is a bit more complicated. I'm not really allowed to speak too much of it, but I can put your minds at ease and tell you that she just has a decision to make." I nodded and told her, "Alright then. Thank you for your help, ma'am."

She smiled to us and entered her house, and Lillie and I looked to each other for a moment before setting off down the trail once more. "I never would have taken Hapu for the type to be fretting over a girl." I said, and Lillie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she seems so upbeat and confident you wouldn't think much would bother her." "Well, it could be related to the decision she has to make." I remarked. Lillie hummed in thought and the two of us continued on the trail in silence, eventually reaching the entrance to the Tapu's shrine.

I got a Zygarde Cell outside the cave mouth and another at the entrance to the shrine, and Lillie and I nodded to each other before walking inside. "The locals say that Tapu Fini's water can wash away any impurities." Lillie said as Machamp moved the boulders from our path. I returned him and said, "Let's hope that they can help Nebby." The two of us then entered the shrine proper, and our eyes widened as we saw Hapu standing at the altar.

Lillie and I exchanged a look before the blond took Nebby's altered form out of her Bag. She let it hover in the air as she murmured, "The Tapu… They wander the islands of their own will, ensuring the safety of human and Pokémon alike. They're fickle, but the legends say that they appear at the shrines when called." "The legends are correct." A melodious voice echoed throughout our minds. We jumped and looked to the altar, where we saw Tapu Fini floating in the air. "Though we may watch over all of Alola, we will come to our shrines when one calls us with an urgent need."

"So you came because we needed your help?" Lillie asked hopefully. Tapu Fini shook her head and mentally replied, "No. I returned here for another matter. Though I do know what has befallen your charge." A grin spread over Lillie's face and she asked, "So you can help Nebby?" Tapu Fini closed her eyes and told us, "No. Only you can save your friend. I can aid you in that regard, but there is another matter that must be attended to first."

I sighed and said, "My dad's request, right? He wants you to help me refine my aura abilities. Well, bring it on. Just don't put up an act like the others have, please." A moment passed before Tapu Fini nodded and said, "Very well then. If that is what you desire." Suddenly, I heard an impact behind me, and I turned around to see Lillie with a look of shock on her face. There was a bruise on her throat, and a stone clattered to the ground beneath her.

My eyes widened in shock as she fell to the floor, and I rushed to her side and crouched down to inspect her. Her throat was caved in, and she was struggling to draw breath. I whirled to look at Tapu Fini with rage in my eyes, but before I could say anything she told me, "Anger will not save your friend. I recommend you hurry, lest she meet her maker."

I growled in rage but knew that she was right, and so I took a deep breath before focusing on the aura inside me. I let it gather in my hands, swirling through my fingers, and gently touched it to Lillie's throat just outside her bruise. I let it spread throughout her skin, enveloping her wound in blue energy. I could feel the damaged areas, and felt anger spark within me at the injury. I felt her tense up immediately however, and quickly calmed myself. My father's words echoed in my mind, telling me, "Aura is a part of you, Luna. It reacts to your mood and your thoughts. If you lose control of yourself, you lose control of your aura. Never forget that."

I had heard those words a thousand times, but now they seemed to have new meaning. 'Every obstacle I've had, I tore through with brute strength alone. Well no more. I will control myself and my aura.' I thought. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting my mind clear and my emotions calm. I then refocused on Lillie's injury, analyzing the damaged tissue. Slowly, I reversed the damage, restoring her throat to its previous state. Although I couldn't see what was happening, I could feel that the bruise was shrinking as her esophagus regained its functionality.

Once I was done, I heard a deep gasping breath, and opened my eyes to see Lillie panting on the floor. "Lillie!" I exclaimed, and lifted her torso up as I asked, "Are you okay?" The blond girl took deep breaths as she nodded to me, and I sighed in relief before releasing her and standing to face Tapu Fini. She had an air of satisfaction about her, and she mentally told me, "You have mastered the three core aura techniques. Your training is almost complete."

"Let me guess. I have to pass Tapu Koko's test." I said, and she giggled and replied, "Yes, it would seem so. But for now you have other matters that require your attention." I looked to Nebby, who was still floating in midair in the center of the room, and muttered to myself, "No kidding." I then turned back to Tapu Fini and told her, "By the way, you may be a legendary, but that doesn't entitle you to do whatever you want. If you hurt Lillie again…" "I know. I apologize, but your father felt that you would require considerable motivation." She said.

I shrugged and said, "Water under the bridge. Now, you said that you could help us help Nebby." Tapu Fini nodded and explained as Lillie stood up shakily, "Yes, I can. Or to be more accurate, your friend can." She turned to Hapu, who hadn't moved throughout the entire conversation. "She has a strong heart. That is why I chose her to become my kahuna." My eyes widened and I asked, "You… You chose Hapu to become the kahuna of Poni Island?"

"That must have been the decision her grandmother mentioned." Lillie said, and Tapu Fini nodded before telling us, "Yes, indeed. Now I will leave you three be. Take care." She then shimmered and disappeared, and Hapu started and started looking around the room. "Hapu!" Lillie said from beside me, and the shorter girl looked down to us. "Lillie! Luna!" She exclaimed. She descended the steps and stood before us as Lillie asked her, "Did Tapu Fini really choose you to be the kahuna?"

Hapu looked to her hand where a Z-Ring was wrapped around her wrist, and nodded solemnly. "Yes, she did. I'm the kahuna now." "Your grandmother told us you had a decision to make. I guess now we know what it was." I remarked. Hapu shrugged and said, "Well, sort of. It's not really a decision. If the Tapu chooses you as the kahuna, you're the kahuna. It's as simple as that. The decision was whether to accept my duties and help the people, or ignore them and leave things to my captain." "Like Nanu does." I said. Hapu nodded and said, "Yup. That reminds me, he never stamped your Trainer Passport, did he? Acerola said she could help you with that. Just go see her at the Pokémon Center once you're done here."

I smiled in relief and told her, "Thanks, Hapu. But there was one other thing. Tapu Fini said you could help us with Nebby. You said you knew where the Moon Flute was, right? Does that have something to do with it?" Hapu closed her eyes and nodded, telling us, "Yes, yes it does. I can't tell you how they're related, but I can tell you that the Moon Flute is on Exeggutor Island. The seafolk chief can help you get there. As for helping your friend, I can tell you how, but that'll have to wait until later. You need to pass the Dragon trial, deep in the Poni Wilds. I can't help you until you pass it, Luna."

I nodded and said, "Then that's what I'll do." Hapu smiled and nodded to me, and Lillie asked her, "Just one more thing. Your grandmother said you were having trouble with a girl, that you were afraid she wouldn't like you back. Who's the girl?" Hapu blushed and started fiddling with her hands for a few moments. "You." She eventually said. Our eyes widened and I asked her, "Uh, come again?" With bright red cheeks, Hapu told Lillie, "I can't explain it, but every time I see you my heart starts flutterin'. I… I just want to hug you and hold you, and, and do all sorts of different things with you."

I smirked and told her, "Maybe you should try a few of those things while I go take a whack at the Dragon trial." Lillie looked to me and asked, "Are you sure? I can go with you if you want." I smiled to her and said, "You two have some fun. I'll go talk to the seafolk chief and then go to the Dragon trial." Lillie nodded and took her skirt off to reveal her luscious panty-covered ass. Hapu's eyes widened as she stripped down, and I left the shrine as she pulled Hapu in for a kiss.

I took out my Ride Pager as I left the shrine, and thought to myself, 'While Lillie and Hapu are letting off a little steam, I think I'll do something that I've been dreaming of for a while.' I then found an abandoned clearing and stripped down to the buff before selecting Machamp's icon on the Ride Pager. I grinned to myself as he materialized, and thought to myself, 'This is going to be fun.'

And that's the end of the chapter. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review. IndigoWerewolf out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight! I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

"Is that all you've got?! Come on, harder!" I shouted to Machamp. He cried out in determination in response, and I exclaimed, "For fucks sake, I thought you were supposed to be the 'Superpower Pokémon'!" Machamp let out an enraged cry and threw a punch, but I caught his fist and flipped him over my shoulder. He tumbled end over end and grunted in anger as he got to his feet. The both of us were fully nude and shining with sweat. I had dreamed of this day for a long time. I had always wanted to fight a Machamp.

I was barely panting as the Fighting-Type charged at me, his upper set of arms held behind his back just as they would be if he was fighting a Machoke. He had originally laughed when I challenged him to a fight, but quickly stopped after I punched him into a tree. I dodged to the side as he threw a haymaker and kicked him in the chest, making him double over in pain before I grabbed him by the elbow. I took a hold of his shoulder with my other hand and started turning in place. I grunted with the effort of lifting him as I spun in place.

Machamp tried to break out of my grip, but I held on tight before throwing him into a nearby boulder. The four-armed Pokémon crashed into it and sent up a plume of dirt, obscuring my view of him momentarily. When he emerged from the cloud of dirt, his face was set in a determined expression. He then uncrossed his second set of arms from behind his back, and I grinned widely as he let out a war cry.

The two of us charged at each other and I dodged three punches before delivering one of my own straight to his gut. He countered with a backhand, which I ducked to avoid and delivered a palm strike to his chest. The two of us exchanged blows, him occasionally managing to land a punch on me as we fought. After a few minutes, I saw my opening and took it. I grabbed his wrist and threw him to the ground before pinning him on his stomach. I held his two left arms in one of mine and held his upper right in the other, leaving him one hand free.

Machamp struggled to free himself but I held him firm, not giving him any leeway to break out of my hold. He gave one last mighty struggle before huffing and slapping the ground three times with his free hand. I broke out into a wide grin and let him go, throwing my hands into the air in victory and exclaiming, "Yes!" Machamp sat up straight and let out a defeated cry. I patted his arm and told him, "Don't feel too bad, big guy. I've trained hard to become as strong as I am."

I then returned him with my Ride Pager and quickly washed off in the ocean before drying off and redressing. I started making my way back to Seafolk Village to find the chief and Star and Gladion. I didn't have to look far, as Gladion was shouting at Hau outside of the malasada shop, Star standing a few feet away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them, asking Star, "How long has he been at it?"

My sister checked the clock on her Poké Dex and told me, "About fifteen minutes." I walked up to Gladion and tapped him on the shoulder, saying, "If you're done making an ass out of yourself, I know where to find the Moon Flute." Star's eyes widened and Gladion whirled around to face me, asking, "Where?" "On Exeggutor Island." I replied. Suddenly we heard a voice tell us, "Exeggutor Island! I haven't heard of that place in a Houndoom's age!" The four of us looked to the source to see the Seafolk chief walk up to us. "So that Moon Flute you were looking for is at Exeggutor Island, huh?"

I nodded and asked, "Do you know how to get there?" He smiled to me and replied, "I sure do, but before I agree to take you there I'm going to need to know why you need to get the flute so badly." Gladion snarled and told him, "We don't need to tell you anything!" "Gladion!" I chastised him, then told the Chief, "Sorry about that. We need the Moon Flute to call the Legendary Pokémon, Lunala." "Luna!" Gladion snapped. I growled to him but the chief cut me off, telling us, "Congrats! You pass the test."

We looked to him in confusion and I asked him, "What test? What do you mean?" The chief chuckled and told me, "Well it's like this. The chief of the Seafolk has always guided those who need the Sun and Moon flutes to them, but they need to pass a test first. What kind of test that is is up to us, and I figured that the only people who would abuse the flutes are the ones who keep their intentions under lock and key."

I smirked to Gladion and said, "How interesting." The chief chuckled again and remarked, "Yeah. Anyway, you passed the test, so I'll give you a lift to Exeggutor Island. Only you, though. Your moody friend and the others will have to wait here." I turned to Star, Hau and Gladion and told them, "I'll be right back, guys. Wait for me at the Pokémon Center." The three of them agreed, Gladion begrudgingly, and the Seafolk Chief and I boarded his boat.

The Magikarp-shaped vessel moved swiftly through the waves, and soon we arrived at Exeggutor Island. I stepped onto solid land as the chief told me, "Here we are. Exeggutor Island. Way I hear it, this was a trial site way back when. But that's in the past. I'll wait for you here. Don't be too long getting the flute, now." "I won't. Thank you, sir." I told him, and he smiled to me before I climbed the hill to the island proper.

I could see gigantic Alolan Exeggutor stomping about, each one several times larger than me. I gave them a wide berth and searched for the flute. There was no sign of it in the area, so I made my way to the next section of the island. Rain started to fall as I searched, but I paid it no mind. After a few minutes, the rain cleared up and I could see white streaks soar across the sky. I recognized them as mating Flying-Types, some species of which were known for using Quick Attack while they fucked.

I giggled at the sight and climbed a hill up to a plateau, and that's where I saw it. "The Moon Flute." I murmured, taking the instrument from its perch on the stone dais. I took a moment to look it over before tucking it into my Bag. I then backtracked to the Seafolk Chief, who asked me, "You're back! So did you find what you came for?" I nodded and told him, "Yup. I found the Moon Flute." A grin spread itself across his face and he exclaimed, "Great! Come on, I'll get you back to Poni and you can tell your friends."

The two of us boarded his ship once again and he explained to me as we bounced over the waves, "The Sun Flute and the Moon Flute. The two artifacts which, when played together upon the sacred altar, can summon the legendary Pokémon of Alola. 'Course, you'll need to get to the sacred altar to do it." "Do you know where it is?" I asked him, and he nodded and replied, "Sure do. It's at the end of the Vast Poni Canyon. It's a tough trek, so I hope you're ready."

I opened Rotom and pored over the map. I smiled as I saw its location, and muttered, "Well, I guess Hapu wasn't lying when she said she couldn't help me until I finished the Dragon-Type trial. It's right on the way." Rotom flew back into my pocket and the chief chuckled before remarking, "Yeah, but like I said, that's far in the past. People still do the trial, but there hasn't been a captain for it since Hapu's grandfather disappeared." My eyes widened and I asked him, "The old kahuna was Hapu's grandfather?"

The chief nodded and said, "Sure was! I could've sworn I mentioned that at some point. Oh, here we are!" I looked out of the window to see Seafolk Village rapidly approaching. I smiled as we docked and I thanked the chief before making for the Pokémon Center. Lillie was waiting for me along with Star, Hau and Gladion, and I smiled to them and said, "Hey there!" They all looked to me and exclaimed, "Luna!" "Did you find the Moon Flute?" Gladion asked me, and I nodded and took the flute out of my Bag.

Relieved grins spread over their faces, and Lillie said, "Thank the Tapu." I replaced the flute and sat down, Star asking me, "So do you know what you have to do with them?" I nodded and told them all, "We have to get to the altar at the end of the Vast Poni Wilds and play the flutes at the same time." Hau's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "The Vast Poni Wilds?! That's the most dangerous part of all of Alola!" "Well no matter how dangerous it is, we have to do it. Lusamine and Guzma's lives both depend on it." Gladion pointed out.

I nodded and stood up, saying, "Right. Let's get going." "You're not going anywhere just yet, Luna." Hau told me, and I asked him, "What are you talking about?" Gladion raised his eyebrow and said, "Seriously? You're running on fumes. You need to rest." "That's ridiculous. I'm fine." I told them, and Star asked me, "They have a point, Luna. When was the last time you ate something?" I opened my mouth to reply, but my stomach answered for me with a loud growl. "That's what I thought. So take it easy for a few hours, eat, relax, then we'll meet up and make our way through the Vast Poni Wilds." Gladion told me.

I huffed and sat down, telling them, "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." "I'm okay with that." Gladion said, then the five of us dispersed. Hau went to the malasada shop, Gladion and Lillie went to sit by the beach and catch up, and Star went to shop at the Poké Mart. I got some food at the café and stuffed my face, eating until I could eat no more. I sighed in relief as I finished the last plate, remarking, "Man, they were right. I needed that in a big way."

I paid for my food and decided to take a walk around town, visiting the various ships and talking to the Seafolk. Eventually I happened upon some old faces, in the form of Lana, Kiawe, and Olivia in one of the ships. "Luna!" Olivia greeted me as I walked in, and I asked them, "Olivia? Lana? Kiawe? What are you all doing here?" Lana smiled and told me, "I live here. I live permanently at Seafolk Village, and Olivia and Kiawe are here to discuss our trials." "Mallow couldn't make it, so we pretty much just ended up drinking tea." Kiawe said.

I blushed as I looked to him and nervously said, "Oh, i-it's too bad that she couldn't come." Olivia smiled and said, "Yes, but what are you going to do? Anyway, what's new? I'm interested to hear about how far you've come since we've battled." I smiled to them and sat down, and we all started sharing stories. I couldn't help but glance at Kiawe every so often as we talked, fantasizing about what I had forgotten to do during his trial.

I fidgeted in my seat, my body growing warm as I envisioned sucking his cock. After a few moments, Olivia giggled and asked me, "Do you need a minute to yourself, Luna?" I snapped out of my trance and replied, "No, why do you ask?" She pointed to my skirt with a grin, and I looked down to see that I was sporting a tent. I yelped and covered it with my hands, telling them, "Oh my Mew, I'm so sorry!" Olivia giggled again and told me, "It's alright. I think I know how you got that way." She looked to Kiawe pointedly, who rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, you're not the first one."

I blushed and stammered out, "Oh. S-Sorry, it's just… Well… You're hot." "Well if you're that attracted to him, maybe you two should bond a little." Olivia remarked. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "So basically you think we should fuck?" She giggled again and nodded, and I looked to Kiawe to ask him, "Well, what do you think?" Kiawe grinned and told me, "Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't sound fun. As long as you don't go crazy on me like you did with Salazzle." I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, telling him, "Well, so long as you don't dose me with lust venom and try to leave me with blue balls, I don't think that'll be a problem."

This drew another giggle from Olivia, who said, "Do you two mind if I join in? I've been wanting to fool around with you since I saw you step off the boat from Melemele." "I'm fine with it if he is." I told her. Lana then sighed and stood up, telling us, "I'll leave you three alone." In confusion, I asked her, "You don't want to join too?" She looked to me sadly and said, "I would, but… No one ever wants me to." She looked down to her body and sighed, and I stood up and told her, "Well, I want you to. If you're comfortable with it."

Lana looked to me in surprise and I smiled to her warmly. She smiled back with a blush and asked, "Well, okay. How do you want to do it?" I shifted my eyes to Kiawe and my clothed cock throbbed. "Well… There was one thing I wanted to do before anything else." I said, then licked my lips. Olivia grinned wryly and put her arms around Lana, making her jump before the girl gasped as Olivia's fingers plunged into her shorts. "We'll go ahead and get warmed up while you do it, then."

I grinned to them and turned back to Kiawe, asking him, "Would you mind taking off your shorts for me?" He grinned and complied, dropping his trunks and letting me see his rapidly-hardening cock. I licked my lips and got onto my knees to face it, breathing deeply through my nose and inhaling his heady musk. I could feel myself leak pre-cum into my panties as it reached full hardness, measuring a solid ten inches. My own cock was leaking and sensitive in my skirt, and I could feel it jump slightly as I beheld Kiawe's shaft.

I grasped it lightly in one hand and shuddered at the heat coming off of it. I wanted desperately to suck him, but knew that I might not get another chance like this. I restrained myself and with half-lidded eyes I took a long lick of the underside of his cock. I felt Kiawe tense up and a blush came over my face as I dragged my tongue over his skin, moaning at the taste. Once he was thoroughly lubricated, I took the head into my mouth and started to work my way down.

I had to fight the urge to plunge myself down and start bobbing my head like no tomorrow, but Kiawe had no objections to my careful pace. He moaned and panted as I took more and more of him into my mouth. My panties were growing sticky with pre-cum, and the sensation of my sensitive cock rubbing against them made shivers run up my spine. I suddenly felt a hand at the back of my head, and moaned as Kiawe started to push me down on his shaft.

I eagerly complied, needing more of him in my mouth, and kept going until the head of his cock reached my throat. I gasped out at the feeling and shivered as I came, shooting cum into my already-soaked panties and shuddering in pleasure. 'I came just from sucking him off. And I'm still hard.' I thought to myself. Despite just cumming, my cock showed no signs of softening, and I could swear that I somehow felt even hornier than when I started. I quickly pulled myself together and pushed my head down, taking his shaft into my throat as I moaned.

I eventually hilted him in my throat and shuddered in pleasure at the sensation. Kiawe was breathing heavily as he held his hand on the back of my head, helping to push me down and pull me back up. I needed no such encouragement however, as just the feeling of having him in my throat made me feel like I was going to cum hard enough to pass out. I vigorously bobbed my head on him, starting to lose my self-control as I sucked him off. He moaned and groaned at my ministrations, just barely managing to hold himself together.

Suddenly, I heard a breathy moan come from my right, and looked to see that Olivia had Lana in her lap and was fingering the blue-haired girl silly. The sight made my erection throb in my panties, and I smiled as best as I could as I saw the bulge in Olivia's shorts. I redoubled my efforts, creating a vacuum in my mouth as I sucked on Kiawe's shaft. I was in heaven, my cock throbbing in my cum-filled panties. I couldn't wait to have him inside my ass, and kept sucking on him harder and harder in anticipation.

My efforts soon bore fruit, as Kiawe groaned and took a hold of my hair, shuddering as he came violently. I let him shoot the first few ropes of cum directly into my stomach before pulling off to taste the remainder of it. I saw white as his spunk landed on my tongue, shuddering as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my testes ached with the force that my cum shot into my panties. I was barely aware of gasping in bliss, Kiawe's cum sending my nerves alight with pleasure.

The next thing I knew, my head was bobbing rapidly over Kiawe's cock and Lana and Olivia were calling my name. I blinked and pulled off, hearing Kiawe sigh in relief as I released him. "What… What happened?" I asked, and Olivia told me, "You went a little nuts sucking off Kiawe. No pun intended." "You wouldn't respond when we called your name." Lana told me. I blinked as I fully came back to my senses, and looked to Kiawe to see him panting with exhaustion. I rubbed the back of my head with a blush, telling him, "Sorry about that. It's just… Well, I guess since I didn't get to do that when we met I was building it up a little bit in my head."

Kiawe smiled to me and said, "It's alright. I just need a little rest before I go any further." I smiled to him and Olivia said, "Well, if you need something to do in the interim, we're available." She then plunged her hand back down Lana's shorts, stirring them within her and making the blue-haired girl squirm. "C-Can you seriously not resist doing that for f-five seconds?" She asked, and Olivia giggled and licked her lips. "Nope. You're just too cute when you're overwhelmed with pleasure." "Agreed." I remarked. I could feel my stiff cock grow painful as I watched her shudder with Olivia's ministrations.

Olivia gave me a look and the two of us nodded, and we stripped Lana down to expose her B-cup chest and tight, firm ass. We then disrobed ourselves, making sure that one of us always had a few fingers in Lana's cunt. I licked my lips as Olivia's DD-cup breasts and eight-inch cock came into view, and I laid down on the floor on my back. Olivia stood over me and I saw that she had a dripping pussy behind her testes, making me shudder in anticipation at the sight. She made sure that her fingers stayed inside Lana even as she pressed her cunt into my face.

She then removed her digits and let me replace them with my tongue, making the water captain gasp out at the new source of pleasure. Lana squirmed as I started to eat her out, thrashing my tongue inside of her and searching for her G-spot. She wasn't the only one being serviced however, as I suddenly felt Olivia's tongue on my cock. I moaned into Lana's pussy at the sensation, and the kahuna thoroughly cleaned my cock of cum before pulling away. I continued to eat out Lana as she straddled my waist, and I moaned out as Olivia dropped down onto my cock.

I shuddered at the sensation of Olivia's warm cunt enveloping my shaft, and started to pleasure Lana even more vigorously. She moaned out at the increased pleasure, but it was quickly silenced, and I heard the sounds of Oliva dominating Lana's tongue with her own. The thought of overwhelming Lana, making her go weak with pleasure, was making heat race through my body. I took my hands off of her thighs and moved them to her ass, massaging her tight cheeks and making her moan into Olivia's mouth.

I felt Lana's frame tremble and groaned into her cunt at the thought of the pleasure she must be feeling. I shuddered as Olivia's pussy tightened around me, making my already-sensitive cock throb in pleasure. I was leaking pre-cum like a faucet, and hoped that Olivia was on the pill. She rode me vigorously as I ate out Lana, and I took one hand off of the captain's ass and started rubbing her clit in circles. She gasped out harshly, her entire body tensing up as Olivia and I overwhelmed her with pleasure.

I knew that she was about to cum, and decided to put the nail in the coffin. I took my remaining hand and gathered some of her juices where they leaked from the corners of her mouth. When my index and middle fingers were slick with her secretions, I brought them back to her ass and pressed them against her anus. She gasped out as I started to finger her ass, pumping my digits into and out of her rectum gently. Suddenly, she cried out in pleasure, and I knew that I must have found her G-spot. I laved my tongue over the spot and she squirmed above me, Olivia hugging her close in order to keep her still.

I could feel myself nearing orgasm and it would seem that Olivia wasn't too far behind, as she started to ride my cock faster and faster, dropping her hips down and making me groan at the pleasure she was bringing me. I then heard Lana scream in pleasure into Olivia's mouth, her cunt pulsing around my tongue as she came. I shuddered in bliss as I followed her, my cock spasming and shooting cum into Olivia's cunt. The kahuna seized up in pleasure as I felt her channel restrict around me. I felt liquid shooting onto my chest, and knew that she had just shot her spunk all over me.

The three of us shuddered in pleasure for a few more moments before relaxing, afterglow overtaking our bodies. I panted as Lana fell off of my face, limp as a noodle. Olivia stood up and inspected her for a moment before smiling to me and saying, "She's fine. Just passed out." I smiled to her and replied, "In that case, I should probably get going." I stood up and washed my face with some water from my Bag. Kiawe was drinking some Berry Juice nearby, and Olivia asked me, "You don't want to stay and keep going?"

I winced as an ache went through my testes, and told her, "I do, but I'm a little overtaxed right now. I need a break to get some rest." Olivia nodded and said, "Alright then. I'll see you soon." She then picked up Lana and helped her into a bed as I got dressed and left the building. I then walked around town for a while, letting my overworked testes rest and shopping for items at the Poké Mart. I also got my Trainer Passport stamped by Acerola.

After I had run out of things to do, I ended up taking a much-needed nap in a local inn. Star, Gladion, Lillie and Hau came to wake me up after a few hours and we all made our way to Ancient Poni Path. There we encountered a slight annoyance. "Of course." I muttered, seeing the line of Skull Grunts crouching in our path. "Alright, just fuck off and no one gets hurt. We're trying to save your leader here." I told all of them. "We know that." We heard, and Plumeria dropped down from the hill to our right.

I felt my heart do a tap dance and breathed out, "Plumeria." She approached the five of us, stepping past the Grunts and stopping short a few feet away from us. "We know that you're trying to save Lusamine and Guzma." She told us. "Honestly that crazy bitch can eat it for all I care, but Guzma is… Well, he's not a good guy, but he's one of us. We don't want to see him rot in Ultra Space." "We're trying to prevent that. It would go a lot smoother if your goons would get out of our way." Gladion told her.

She ignored him and walked up to me, then said, "Look kid, I honestly don't get you. You're foul-mouthed, you'll hump pretty much anything with a pulse, and you tear apart everything in your path when you get pissed off." "I'm actually trying to work on that last one." I pointed out. She ignored me. "And yet you didn't bat an eye when you found out I had both sets down there. You could have left me a big fat pile of self-loathing, but you didn't. You never take things too far when you go on a rampage, even when you're dealing with the lowest of the low. And you care more about Pokémon than anyone I've ever met. I trust you to get our boss back, and to that end, I'm giving you this."

She took a purple Z-Crystal out of her Bag and handed it to me, and I looked to it for a moment before nodding and placing it with the rest. "And kid." Plumeria said. I looked to her and she told me solemnly, "I know you've got a little crush on me. And I'll admit, you're not the worst either. But you need to get over me. I'm not exactly girlfriend material." I blushed as she barked at the Grunts to clear out. They all dispersed, Plumeria giving me a lingering look as she left.

I watched the pink-haired girl walk away and sighed as they all left my field of view. "So, Plumeria?" Hau asked, and I blushed and told him, "Shut up, Hau." With a glowing face, I led my companions down the Ancient Poni Path. Hapu was waiting for us under a dead tree next to a cave mouth, and I smiled to the shorter girl as we approached. "Hey, Hapu!" I greeted her, and she smiled to me and said, "It's nice to see you all again. But I'm afraid we don't have time to catch up." "What's wrong, Hapu?" Lillie asked. "I think I know." I remarked. I took Bara's Poké Ball off of my belt and tossed it in the air as I stepped forward.

Hapu smiled and said, "Nothin' gets by you, does it?" She took a Poké Ball off of her belt and we stood a good distance from each other with Hau, Lillie, Gladion and Star off to the side. "Just so ya know, Luna, I won't be holdin' back! I'm a kahuna now!" Hapu told me. I smiled and told her, "I'd be insulted if you did, Hapu. Now let's do this!" I let out Bara from his Poké Ball and Hapu released her Dugtrio. The burrowing Pokémon gave Bara some trouble at first, but a few Flamethrower were all it took to fell the dual-Type. Hapu then sent out Mudsdale, and I withdrew Bara before letting out Alraune.

My Pokémon shone with light as we unleashed her Z-Move, Bloom Doom, and Mudsdale was left just barely standing. Alraune was left in a similar state after tanking a Heavy Slam but managed to restore some health with Giga Drain, knocking out Mudsdale in the process. The both of us withdrew our Pokémon and Hapu released a Flygon, and I sent out Lilith in response. The two began an aerial dogfight, the two of them exchanging blows until Flygon finally emerged victorious. Bara made quick work of the weakened Pokémon, and Felt fell to her Gastrodon before I sent out Kitsu.

His Attract left the other male smitten, allowing Kitsu to wear him down until he was finally defeated. Hapu smiled as her last Pokémon was beaten, then walked up to me with a brown Z-Crystal in her hand. She gave it to me and said, "Here you go. The Groundium Z is yours." She then showed me the pose necessary to use it, and I smiled and said, "Thanks, Hapu." Hapu smiled back and stood off to the side, telling me, "Well, go on. You've got work to do." I smiled to her and told my friends, "Come on, guys."

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and help treat Hapu's Pokémon." Lillie said, and Hau put his hands behind his back and told me, "And I need to battle Hapu, too!" Gladion sighed and said, "If I don't stay with them, Hau will probably run off and get them both lost. Sorry, Luna." I shrugged and asked, "Okay then. Star, what about you?" My half-sister nodded and I treated my Pokémon with various items before plunging into the cave.

Inside the cave, we were immediately set upon by a horde of wild Pokémon. Our combined teams managed to beat them back with my help, and we eventually made it to a point where we weren't constantly fighting off wild Pokémon. We then found Trainers, who sent their Pokémon to attack us without even a greeting. I had to throw a few punches, and a few Trainers, before we got deep enough into the cave to be able to take a breather. I panted with my hands on my knees as Star trembled on the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?!" I shouted before sitting on the ground heavily. I chugged some water from my Bag and remarked, "I guess now we know why it's the most dangerous place in Alola. It just keeps coming at you." Just then, we heard throats clearing. The two of us looked up to see some of the Trainers I had fought standing there. "Oh, fuck me." I muttered. A Veteran stepped forward and said, "Hang on, just hear us out. We want to apologize for attacking you like we did. We saw your Pokémon and thought they were wild, so we panicked. We would like to have some battles, if you're up for it."

I looked to Star, who nodded. I told the gathered Trainers, "All right, then. Let's go." Star and I battled the gathered Trainers amicably, shaking hands afterward and helping to heal everyone's Pokémon. Once everyone had had a chance to battle and had left, I took a deep breath and said, "That was exhausting." "Agreed." Star said. "But at least it's over. And I think I see the exit." I looked to where Star was pointing to see sunlight streaming through a cave mouth, and grinned at the sight.

We emerged out into the open air with matching sighs of relief, only for me to catch a bucket of paint to the face. I instantly gathered aura in my hands as I wiped the paint from my face and exclaimed, "What the fuck?!" "Sorry about that." The offender said. They stood up from a wooden stool next to an artist's easel, which was supporting a landscape painting of the mountains. Star and I got a good look at them. Like Lana, they were androgynous enough that we couldn't tell if they were male or female, and was wearing a paint-splattered tan shirt and blue pants with sandals. They had blond hair and a dopey expression, both also covered in paint.

"I thought you might have been one of those nasty Trainers inside. I've had to fight them back three times today." They said. I waited for them to make a move for a few moments before letting the aura fade from my hands. "I guess it's alright. I'm Luna, and this is Star." I told them. They smiled and told me, "I'm Mina. And I'm female before you ask." We smiled to her and she asked, "So are you on your way to the Dragon-Type trial?"

"Yes and no. We need to get to the sacred altar to summon the Legendary Pokémon." I told her. Mina nodded and said, "Ah, so you're the ones the new kahuna was talking about. Well, I won't stand in your way. I'm a captain, but my trial can wait until later. I'd be careful, though. There's a new one on the island and she doesn't seem like the type to be as considerate." "A new captain? Who is it?" Star asked, and Mina shrugged before she sat down and picked up her paintbrush. "Don't know. Apparently they just became a captain a few days ago, and they've been setting up a trial at the end of the Ancient Poni Path."

"Thanks for the advice. We'll keep an eye out for her." I said. "Do you know what she looks like?" Star asked. Mina thought for a moment before replying, "I've heard rumors that she wears a weird helmet, but other than that I can't say. Take care of yourselves." She then went back to her painting, and Star and I delved back into a cave at the end of the path. After a short ride on Mudsdale, we came out into open air once more, and started to step onto a bridge beyond the cave mouth.

"Hey!" Lillie's voice said, stopping us from walking over. We looked to her with matching grins as the blonde girl ran out of the cave towards us, and we greeted her happily. "So did Hau pass his trial?" I asked her. Lillie smiled and said, "Yup. He ran off to get a malasada right afterward though, and Gladion is trying to get him out of the store." I giggled and remarked, "Typical Hau." "Were you okay coming up here? The wild Pokémon didn't hurt you, did they?" Star asked. Lillie shook her head negatively and said, "No. They started to rush me, but then they ran off once they smelled my Max Repel."

I sighed in relief and told her, "That's good to hear. We should get going, though. We need to make it to the end of the path before sunrise." Lillie nodded and asked, "That reminds me. I met a girl named Mina on the way here. She told me that there was a new captain." "Yeah, she told us the same thing." I said. "I wonder what Type of Pokémon they use?" The three of us contemplated the question for a moment until Star looked off to the distance and blanched. "Uh, you guys? I think I know what Type it is." She said, then pointed to the horizon.

Lillie and I looked to where she was pointing, and our eyes widened in shock. A huge swarm of Beedrill was flying towards us, and I muttered, "Holy mother of Mew." A sharp pain then blossomed in my shoulder, and I looked down to see a dart lodged right next to the star-shaped scar from the Scyther resin dart Faba had hit me with. "Fuck." I muttered before passing out, hearing the buzz of the Beedrill's wings and Star and Lillie's panicked screams.

And there's the chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. See you all next time! IndigoWerewolf out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I groaned as I slowly came back to consciousness, my head spinning as I sat up. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything, and felt my face to find a blindfold made of some kind of slippery material. "You won't be able to get it off." A feminine-sounding voice told me, and I jumped and got to my feet, asking, "Who's there?!" "Relax. I'm not really there. I'm speaking through a walkie-talkie." I relaxed my stance and asked, "Where am I?" "You're in my trial. I'm Alola's newest captain, Jazz!" The voice said.

"Okay, so what Type do you use?" I asked her. "I use the Bug Type of course!" She said. I rubbed the back of my head and told her, "Uh, I'm pretty sure I have a Bugium Z." "No you don't. I checked your Bag." Jazz told me. I sighed and remarked, "I knew I was forgetting something when I trashed Po Town." "At any rate, welcome to the trial of captain Jazz!" She said. "So this is your trial? I don't quite see how I'm going to do this if I can't, you know, see." I said.

"Well, it's not really my trial. It's yours. I haven't had time to figure out what my trial's going to be yet, so this one is just for you. And as for not being able to see, it's part of the trial. I've been watching you for a while, and I know that you've been having some trouble with controlling your aura. So this is designed to help you with it!" She explained. I raised my eyebrow underneath my blindfold and asked, "And just how am I supposed to do that?" Jazz told me, "Well first of all, you need to use your aura to see. Try it now."

I took a deep breath and focused my aura in my eyes. My vision slowly changed to show blue silhouettes on a black background, and I caught my breath. "Holy absolute fuck." I muttered. I could see the auras of Bug-Type Pokémon crawling and flying among a gigantic bridge of webbing that spanned a canyon. I extended my vision and saw the auras of Star, Lillie, and someone I didn't recognize at the end of the canyon. "Is that you over there with Star and Lillie?" I asked, and Jazz replied, "That's me. Now listen closely. Your trial is to walk, not run, across that bridge without being attacked by any of the Bug Pokémon."

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" I asked her. "Simple. My Bug Types won't attack you as long as you're emitting aura at the right level. Your job is to find that level and maintain it. Different Bug Types have different levels of aura that you'll need to emit in order to keep them from attacking you. Fortunately for you, the bridge is divided by which Pokémon are in a particular section. The first is Ariados. The second is Parasect, and the third is Wimpod. If any of the Pokémon attack you, or if you attack them, the bridge will weaken and break. Then you'll have to start all over again once they rebuild it." Jazz explained.

"So you're teaching me control by making me use my aura with precision to avoid being attacked by Pokémon. So why the blindfold?" I asked. "It adds a little extra difficulty to the trial. Plus it should help you see how much aura you're letting off and if the Pokémon are about to attack you. I'll let you go now. Good luck!" Jazz said. The walkie-talkie crackled and I sighed. 'Okay, just need to cross the bridge and not get attacked by Bug Types. Easy.' I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and started to let out aura from my body. I let it flow naturally and stepped onto the bridge. I could see the auras of Ariados crawling over the bridge. The one closest to me clicked its mandibles in agitation, and its aura started to flare up. I adjusted the rate of aura flowing from my body until I found a level that made it calm down. I held that level steady as I walked amongst the Ariados, passing close enough to touch some of them. They didn't bother me as I strode across the bridge, eventually reaching an area without any Pokémon.

"Nice work, Luna! You've gotten past the first section of the trial. Go ahead and take a break if you need to, then keep going." Jazz's voice said from a walkie-talkie hanging from some webbing. I stopped letting out aura and took a moment to breathe before walking into the next section. I again started to let aura flow out of my body as I walked, and noticed a Parasect near me getting agitated about a fourth of the way down.

Its aura flared as I adjusted the amount of aura I was letting out, and I finally found a level that didn't make it hostile. It crawled off and I resumed my pace, stepping over the webbing carefully. The new level of aura I was emitting was more difficult to maintain than the first one, and I could feel sweat bead on my forehead as I reached the end of the second area. I sighed as I stopped the flow of aura, and I heard Jazz say, "Not bad! Just one more to go and then you're done. Go ahead and take a breather."

I sat down on the webbing and took deep breaths for a few minutes before standing back up and letting aura flow from my body. I stepped into the next section of the bridge and noted the Wimpod scurrying about. The ones closest to me were clicking their mandibles warily as their auras flared, and I started to adjust the amount of aura I let off. The Wimpod advanced on me as I tried to find the level that would keep them calm, and I finally found it right before they reached me.

I trembled as I let just a whisper of aura escape my body, struggling to reign it in as I walked across the bridge. 'Well, this is certainly good practice for controlling my aura.' I thought to myself. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I made my way past the Wimpod. I was panting by the time I reached the end, and stumbled and fell onto my front as I stepped from webbing onto solid stone. "Luna!" Star and Lillie said as they ran over to me.

I stopped letting out aura and let my aura sight fade as I told them, "I'm… I'm alright. Just out of breath. Emitting pure aura like that is tough if you're trying to control how much." "Well, I'm just glad you were able to get through it." Lillie said. I smiled to her and asked Jazz, "So can you help me get this blindfold off now?" "Yeah, about that. It's made out of webbing, like the bridge, so it doesn't come off easily. We need to loosen it with heat first. Come on, there's a hot spring right around here that we can relax in." Jazz told me.

The three of us agreed wholeheartedly and followed Jazz, Lillie and Star helping me to keep my footing. Eventually we came to an area with a lot of steam, and Jazz told us, "Alright, here we are!" "Wow, this place is amazing." Lillie said, and Star remarked, "Yeah, it is. Hard to believe there's a spring like this up in the mountains." "Alright, guys. I'm sure it's nice but we are still on a mission, here. Let's soak for a while and get this blindfold off." I told them. The four of us then stripped down and eased ourselves into the water, sighing at the heat.

I submerged myself up to my neck and closed my eyes, savoring the heat. The four of us soaked in silence for a few minutes, and I could feel the webbing blindfold loosen a bit. I suddenly felt something brush against my cock, and jumped before asking, "What? What was that?" "That was me." Jazz said, and I felt the something start to stroke me. I shuddered as my cock started to harden, and said, "A-Are you serious right now?" "Yup." Jazz said playfully. I sighed and pulled away, telling her, "Look, I appreciate the effort, but I'm going to have to sit this one out."

"What's wrong, Luna?" Star asked, and I shrugged and told her, "I've been going pretty hard lately. You guys can go ahead, but I need a break." Lillie hummed and hesitantly asked, "Are you sure?" I smiled to them and nodded, saying, "Yes, I'm sure. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves." I sat back on a smooth stone and relaxed as I listened to Jazz, Lillie, and Star start to fuck.

Although the sounds were starting to get me a little hot under the collar, I stayed still and enjoyed the spring. By the sound of it, Star was fucking the both of them in the ass, and I hummed as I enjoyed the heat of the water. They fucked and moaned for about half an hour before letting out screams of climax and starting to pant. I could feel the steam loosening my blindfold, and once they finished I started to unravel the strands of webbing.

I quickly undid the blindfold and blinked as my sight returned to me. I smiled to Lillie, Star and Jazz, the last of whom I could finally get a good look at. She was about Star's height with green hair down to her ass, B-cup breasts and a small but firm ass. Her skin tone and hair color reminded me of someone, and my eyes widened as I exclaimed, "You look just like Mallow!" Jazz winced and sighed, telling me, "Yeah, she's my little sister."

"'Little' sister?" I asked her in confusion. Her eyes rolled and she sat down on a rock with a wince. "Yeah, she's my younger sister. Everyone thinks that she's the older one just because she has bigger tits than me." "And a bigger butt." Lillie pointed out. "And she's taller." Star said. "Alright! I get it! My younger sister looks like she's older than me!" Jazz told us. She sank deeper into the water and said, "It's not my fault she hit a huge growth spurt." I smiled to her and waded over, hugging her shoulders and telling her, "Just because she's more developed than you doesn't mean that she's sexier. Smaller proportions can and are hot, too. I'll show you sometime, but for now we need to get going."

Jazz smiled to me and the four of us got out of the spring and dried off. "Thanks for showing us that hot spring, Jazz. It was really nice." Star told her. The captain smiled to her and grabbed her ass, telling her, "Thank you for the nice time. We'll have to do it again when you come in for your trial." Star blushed but nodded, and I giggled as Jazz told me, "And here, this is for you." She then handed me one of the Bugium Z I had recovered from Po Town and showed me the pose needed to use it.

She waved the three of us off as we took a hidden path back to the bridge we had been crossing when she had knocked me out. "Mina was right, she really does wear a strange helmet." I muttered as she left. She had dressed in a light green shirt and jean shorts with a helmet designed to look like a Beedrill's head when we had gotten out of the spring. We reached the bridge and I sighed, telling Star and Lillie, "Well, come on. Let's pick up where we left off."

The three of us then crossed the bridge, Lillie having to dash past some Murkrow in order to do so, and the blond told us, "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a bit and catch my breath." Star and I made sure she had plenty of Max Repel and then plunged back into the caves, being immediately set upon by wild Pokémon again. They were in lesser numbers than before, but we still had to release a few of our stronger Pokémon to fight them off. Machamp pushed a few boulders out of our way and into conveniently-placed pits so that we could continue, and the wild Pokémon finally stopped bothering us as we reached the ladder to the next section of the cave.

I found a Zygarde Cell on an alcove outside of the cave, and we climbed the ladder and sighed in relief as no more Pokémon came. There were a few Trainers, but they were easily defeated by our teams, and they helped point us to the exit. There was another Trainer on the other side, and at first I mistook her for a Skull Grunt. She had no bandana however, and I gave her a sheepish apology after I realized the misunderstanding. She certainly had the attitude of a Skull Grunt, as she brushed me off and ignored the two of us as we crossed the bridge.

Mina was waiting for us halfway across, and she smiled and said, "Hey there, you two. You met Jazz, huh?" I nodded and told her, "Yup. She knocked me out with a dart." Mina smiled and said, "Yeah, she's not too subtle. By the way, take these." Mina handed Star and I each a pink Z-Crystal, and she told us, "Those are Fairium Z. I don't have a trial or anything, and you seem like you're going to need them later. Alola!" She then crossed the bridge and passed by us, and I said, "She seems pretty laid-back."

Star nodded and we finished crossing the bridge, finding another Skull Grunt lookalike on the other side. This one was no less friendly than the last, and refused to look at us after we beat his Pokémon. We then crossed another bridge and traversed some tree branches to find our way back to solid ground. A few more Trainers and wild Pokémon came out to battle us, but they were nothing we couldn't handle. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked after Machamp had pushed a boulder aside to reveal a path straight to the beginning of the cave system. "Well, at least you found a Zygarde Cell." Star pointed out as I sucked the green blob into the Zygarde Cube.

I didn't respond as we backtracked and found three Trainers waiting for us. We defeated them with some difficulty and healed our Pokémon with a variety of items. Bara growled as I treated a cut on his shoulder, and I pulled the cloth away and asked, "Is that too rough?" Bara shook his head and looked to the ground, and I said, "Oh. You're upset because you almost lost to that Absol, aren't you?" Bara nodded and took my Bag from me. "Hey!" I said as he started to rummage around in it.

He eventually took out a light green TM and pressed it against his forehead. It shone after a moment and Bara roared in triumph. I scanned him with Rotom and said, "Huh. It looks like he forgot Lick in order to learn Leech Life." "Really? Well, at least it'll give him an advantage over Dark Types." Star remarked. I nodded and put Rotom away before we finished healing both of our teams. Star and I withdrew our Pokémon once they were completely healed and walked inside the cave carefully. Lillie ran up behind us right as we were about to pass the captain's barricade, and we turned to face her as she panted from exertion.

"I… I'm not… Too good… At running." She said, and I smiled to her and said, "It's alright, Lillie. You just need to do it more often." She smiled to me as her breathing normalized and she straightened up, telling us, "We're almost to the altar. It's just on the other side of this cave." I looked inside and remarked, "Yeah, but the Dragon-Type trial is in there. Maybe I should go in alone." Star looked to me and asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded and told the two of them, "I am. Only one of is supposed to go inside anyway, so we might not even be able to pass by otherwise."

Lillie hummed and remarked, "I didn't think of that." I smiled to her and told the two of them, "I'll be right out." I then walked into the cave by myself. There was no one waiting for me, just stone walls, but there was an ancient stone monument with writing on it. "Ahead lies a sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in their Pokémon and walk beside them shall gain great power!" I read.

I nodded and said to myself, "I guess I was right about Star and Lillie not being able to get in." I then walked past the monument and took Bara's Poké Ball in my hand, enlarging it and keeping it at the ready as I took careful steps through the cave. I stopped as the cave widened into a medium-sized chamber and muttered to myself, "Something's here." I let Bara out of his Poké Ball and told him, "We're in the trial. Be ready for a fight." Bara nodded and the two of us stepped forward into the chamber.

A cry suddenly came from the ceiling, and Bara and I jumped back as a small gray Pokémon dropped down. It hissed once it hit the floor, and Rotom let me know it was called Jangmo-o. Jangmo-o charged at us and Bara ran in to intercept him. It would seem that the wild Pokémon wasn't interested in him however, as he ducked underneath his feet and ran right at me. I dodged out of the way and watched Jangmo-o circle around to charge at me again.

As the Dragon-Type ran at me again, Bara blew a Flamethrower into its path. He simply jumped over the stream of fire however, then jumped straight at my head. I dodged to the side and delivered a harsh punch to his midsection, sending him crashing into the cave wall. He wasn't deterred however, and started running at me again. "I think he just wants to fight me!" I told Bara, who growled in frustration. As Jangmo-o jumped at me again, I hammered my fist down into his back and smacked him into the cave floor hard enough to crack it.

The Jangmo-o groaned as I removed my fist, and stood up hesitantly. He hissed to me and scurried away deeper into the cave, and Bara watched him leave with confusion. "That was weird." I said, and Bara huffed and started to walk deeper into the cave. I picked up a TM for Dragon Claw before following him, jogging to catch up with my starter Pokémon. "Something's watching us again." I told him, but he gave no response as we reached another chamber.

A cry came from the ceiling again, and Bara blew a Flamethrower upwards in response. The wild Pokémon twisted in the air and avoided the attack however, and I dodged to the side as he landed on the ground. Rotom said it was called a Hakamo-o before he ran at me and threw a punch. I sidestepped the blow and threw a punch of my own, which pushed the Hakamo-o back several feet. He hissed and ran at me, and the two of us started exchanging punches. Bara tried to intervene occasionally, but he was knocked back by Hakamo-o every time.

I eventually managed to land a knockout blow to him, and he crashed against the cave wall and shakily stood up. He looked to me and nodded before running deeper into the cave, and I sighed in relief. "Sorry about that, big guy. I don't know why they don't want to fight you." Bara huffed and we walked together deeper into the cave, him dragging his feet slightly.

We found a third, larger chamber shortly, with a pedestal sitting right in the middle of it. I looked around the chamber but could find no evidence of other Pokémon, and muttered to myself, "This feels familiar." Bara nodded and churred in agreement, and I put my hand on my chin in thought. It came to me suddenly, and I snapped my fingers and exclaimed, "The first trial! The Normal-Type one. It was just like this." I gestured around us, saying, "The open space, the pedestal. It looked just like this. Only…" I looked to Bara with worry on my face. "If the Totem is like these other Pokémon, they'll only want to fight me. Are you sure you can handle sitting on the sidelines if you need to?"

Bara looked to the ground and walked over to the side of the chamber, then sat down with his arms crossed. I smiled to him and took a deep breath before looking to the pedestal. I extended my hand and grasped the Z-Crystal inside tightly. Suddenly, a roar sounded out from above us. I looked up to see that the chamber was open to the sky, and that a huge shape was rapidly descending towards me. I jumped out of the way and the shape crashed into the ground where I had been. I looked up to the Totem Pokémon in shock. It was at least three times bigger than me, and Rotom told me it was called a Kommo-o.

He growled lowly as he regarded me with a careful eye. I nodded and put Rotom in my Bag, then tossed it to Bara. "Hold this!" I told him before taking a fighting stance. Kommo-o roared and swiped his tail towards me, and I jumped out of the way just in time. I ran towards him and jumped to deliver a powerful punch to his chest. It barely seemed to faze him however, and he knocked me away with the back of his hand. I dug my fingers into the earth beneath me and barely managed to avoid crashing into the cave wall, and ran at Totem Kommo-o with determination.

He threw me aside as I punched at his arm, and I jumped off of his hand and rolled as I hit the ground. I straightened up and saw him wince as he shifted his weight, and grinned as I realized that he had been affected more than I thought. I ran at him again, and the two of us began a deadly dance. I threw punches and kicks at Totem Kommo-o and he knocked me aside, forcing me to move quickly in order to avoid being seriously injured.

The both of us were being worn out quickly by this strategy, and I gathered aura in my hands and opened them from the clenched fists I had been keeping them in. 'No more wild punches. I need to control my strength.' I thought to myself, and kept my hands loose as I ran at Totem Kommo-o. He swiped at me but I dodged out of the way and delivered a harsh palm-strike to his chest, releasing aura from my hand as I did so. The effect was instantaneous. Totem Kommo-o roared in pain at my strike and jumped backwards, sending up a plume of dirt. He trembled as he clutched the bruise forming where I had hit him, and growled before roaring in anger.

Orange aura surrounded him and he charged at me, knocking me into the cave wall. I cursed in pain as I picked myself up, and the two resumed our dance. The both of us were dealing far greater damage to each other, but we were also both taking more. We couldn't keep it up for much longer, and the both of us knew it. Kommo-o feinted as I moved in to strike his arm, and my eyes widened as he delivered a haymaker straight to my side.

I flew through the air and would have hit the cave again had Bara not bolted from his seat and caught me. He skidded backwards with me caught in his arms, and I looked up to him and asked, "Bara?" Bara had a look of fury in his eyes, and nodded before releasing me. I stumbled and fell to my knees in pain, and hissed as I clutched my broken ribs. Blood leaked from my skin and stained my shirt, and I stood up shakily. I panted as I looked to Bara, who put his huge paw on my shoulder. He looked to Totem Kommo-o and I followed his gaze.

He was panting in exhaustion, his frame trembling from the pain of the damage I had inflicted to his body, and I looked back to Bara. The two of us locked eyes and I grinned, asking him, "What do you say we make it _exactly_ like our first trial?" Bara grinned and nodded, and I straightened up with difficulty. I gathered aura in my right hand and let it build, and Bara roared as blue fire encircled him. The two of us ran at Totem Kommo-o, letting our power grow stronger, and gave matching roars of determination as we struck Totem Kommo-o in the center of his chest.

Our combined might was enough to throw him backwards into the cave wall, which cracked and broke from the force of our attacks. We panted and let the power die from our bodies as we beheld him. The orange aura was gone, and blood leaked from a crack in his skin. He pulled himself out of the rubble and stumbled before looking to me. He nodded and jumped up back to the surface, and I sighed and slumped down onto the ground. "Thank Mew that that's over." I said.

Bara growled in agreement and handed me my Bag, and I took out Rotom before scanning Bara. "So you replaced Shadow Claw with Outrage." I said, and he nodded in affirmation. I smiled to him and said, "Well, just be careful. That move causes confusion, you know." He churred in amusement and I withdrew him before hissing at the pain in my side. I took a deep breath and pressed a hand to it, focusing my aura on my broken bones.

I felt my body repair itself and my skin knit together, sighing at the relief, and stood up once I was fully healed. I looked to the sky and asked myself, "I wonder what Bara would think of a new team member."

Ten minutes later, I was balls deep inside a female Jangmo-o, who cried out in pleasure as I thrust my hips against hers. I gasped in pleasure as I rutted into her, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy. The smaller Pokémon suddenly screeched as her cunt tightened around me, and I gasped as I bottomed out before cumming. I shot my spunk into her pussy, making her shudder as the two of us moaned in orgasm. Jangmo-o slumped over after a few moments, removing me from her tight cunt, and I shot the last of my seed onto her back.

I panted as my own orgasm ended and afterglow set in, and I asked her, "So do you want to join my team?" Jangmo-o nodded eagerly from her position on the ground, and I smiled and took a Poké Ball out of my Bag. I tapped it against her forehead and it absorbed her in a stream of red light. The sphere jiggled three times and dinged to signal a successful capture, and I released her. She smiled and nudged her head into my thigh as I let her out, and I asked her, "Do you like the name Drakon?" Drakon cried out in agreement, and I pet her head and helped her clean up before returning her again.

Once I cleaned myself and redressed, I made my way back to the beginning of the cave. I smiled to Lillie and Star as they rushed over to me. They tackled me and hugged me tight as Star exclaimed, "You're okay!" I giggled and told them, "I'm fine." "We heard these huge roars, and crashing. We thought you might have gotten hurt." Lillie told me. I hugged the both of them tight and said, "Come on, guys. It'll take more than a few Pokémon to take me out." They didn't respond, hugging me as close as they could, and I told them, "Come on, let's go before the Totem Pokémon recovers."

The three of us separated and walked through the trial cave, coming out to a breathtaking sight on the other side. "Wow." I breathed out at the sight of the altar. We walked up to the stone stairs and marveled at the ancient altar. "Wow is right." Hapu's voice said from behind us. She walked up to join us and said, "When the Sun Flute and the Moon Flute are both played together on the altar, it's said that the Legendary Pokémon will appear." I nodded and told them, "Alright then. There's no time to waste." Star, Lillie, Hapu and I climbed the steps and I took the Moon Flute out of my Bag. Lillie took the Sun Flute out of hers and we took our places at the symbols on the platforms in the river created by the waterfall.

I took a deep breath and Lillie and I nodded to each other. In unison, we raised the flutes to our lips and blew, playing a few short notes. Instantly, light shone from the water beneath us and traveled up the waterfall to the face of the altar. A beam of light struck the ground and formed a sphere of energy. "Holy fuck!" I exclaimed as power swirled around us. Suddenly, Lillie's Bag twitched and flew off of her back. We watched in amazement as it flew into the sphere and Nebby emerged from it. He started to glow with ethereal light.

There was a huge flash, and we were forced to cover our eyes. When the light abated, we looked to see that Nebby had transformed. Rotom flew out of my pocket and exclaimed, "Stuff me in a blender! Nebby has become the Legendary Pokémon, Lunala!" Lillie slowly got off of her platform and walked towards Nebby. "Nebby? Do you… Do you remember me?" She asked hesitantly. Nebby smiled to her and cried out in affirmation. Lillie smiled in relief as I approached them. "Nebby… Or Lunala… Can you help us get to Ultra Space? We need to save Lusamine and Guzma." I requested.

Lunala closed his eyes and nodded, then flew upwards. A marking shaped like a third eye appeared on his forehead, and his wings glowed with light. A beam shot from his marking and struck the altar, and an Ultra Wormhole opened before he scooped us up and flew into it. We flew through a glowing tunnel of light and shot out the other side into a rocky cave. Lunala set us down and we looked around us in amazement. Luminescent stones provided light, and Lillie said as we walked through the cave, "This world… It's beautiful." I shivered and muttered to myself, "It gives me the creeps. Let's find Lusamine and Guzma and get out of here."

"Well you're halfway done." We heard from above us. We looked to the source to see Guzma sitting on a stone outcropping, and he told us, "I'm the boss of Team Skull, and I've never been afraid of anything. For fucks sake, I made a living out of making people scared of ME! So believe me when I tell you… Y'all are stupid!" I rolled my eyes and asked him, "Hey Guzma. We've got a way home, so just tell us where Lusamine is and we can get out of here. You do know where she is, right?"

Guzma shuddered and jumped to the ground, telling us, "Yeah, I know. She's right along this path. Good luck getting her to go back with you, though. She's absolutely lost her shit." I shrugged and remarked, "Well, I knew that she might not want to leave when I came here. If need be, I'll beat her down and we can drag her home." "And just how are we getting home?" He asked. I pointed my thumb back towards Nebby and told him, "A Legendary Pokémon." "Of course." He muttered. "Well, come on. I'll show you where she is."

Guzma led us down the singular path through the cave, and I looked to the Nihilego floating in the air. "Can they… See us?" I asked him. He shrugged and told me, "No idea. They've been leaving me alone though. Just don't try to capture them." The three of us walked in silence until we reached a large chamber. Lusamine was sitting on a boulder on the far side, looking over a strange Poké Ball in her hands with an entranced look on her face. "Mother." Lillie muttered. I placed my hand on her shoulder and told her, "Lillie, you need to let me handle this. Lusamine is unhinged."

Lillie pursed her lips and nodded, and I walked forward into the chamber. "Lusamine!" I exclaimed. She looked to me and sneered, asking, "You. What are you doing here?" The Nihilego floated around us, agitated by our presence as I told her, "I've come here to take you home. Or at least back to Earth." Lusamine scoffed and told me, "Then you're wasting your time. I'm never going back." "You do realize that you have no food, right? No water, no food, no life. If you don't come back with me, you'll die." I told her.

"Then I will die surrounded by my beautiful Ultra Beasts." She told me. "Why do you even care?" "I don't. But Lillie does. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for her." I said. She sneered and said, contempt rolling off of her tongue, "Lillie. My hideous daughter who stole my research. She can go to hell for all I care. All I need are my beasts. Everything else doesn't matter." "I don't care what you think of me, Mother! I'm going to save you!" Lillie said from beside me. I told her, "Don't waste your breath, Lillie. There's no getting through to her."

Lillie gave me a sorrowful look as she told me, "But she's my mother! I have to save her. I… I just want us to be a family again. Like before she became obsessed with the Ultra Beasts." I laid my hand on her shoulder and said, "Lillie. The woman that you remember is gone. I know that you want things to be like before, but they can't. She's just not the same. Maybe she was good once, I don't know. But I do know that Lusamine is insane. Maybe there's something wrong with her, and the real her is still in there. But for now, we need to just get her back home and focus on the rest later."

Lillie nodded to me and told Lusamine, "Mother… I'm sick of you! You're horrible, you use people and Pokémon for your own selfish desires and never think of anything else! I'm not a doll that you can put up on display! I am a person, with my own life to live whether you like it or not. And so is Gladion. We are not your property. But despite all you've done, we still care about you. We don't want you to die here. We're taking you back whether you like it or not." Lusamine started to chuckle, which turned into a deranged cackle. "You think that you matter. It's almost cute. There was a time when you were beautiful, when you listened to everything I said without question. But now… You're hideous. Ever since you met this girl and started defying me, you're awful." She told us with disdain.

I cut in, tellin Lusamine, "So basically you want a slave and not a child. That's not a mother. A mother supports their children, listens to them and teaches them how to take care of themselves. You never did that. You may be Lillie's parent, but you are not her mother. You stopped being her mother the second you decided she was ugly just for being herself. Now just come back and face your comeuppance already."

"I'm never going back. Never." She told us, then threw her Poké Ball in the air. A Nihilego emerged from it and let out a cry, and I gathered aura in my hands and told her, "I beat that thing before and I can do it again!" Lusamine chuckled madly before taking the rest of her Poké Balls off of her belt and throwing them upwards. Her team materialized and Lusamine tackled her Nihilego.

A bright flash of light forced us to cover our eyes, and when we looked back, we were met with the oddest sight I had ever seen. Lusamine seemed to be fused with the Nihilego, her upper body inside a giant bell of translucent flesh. Four huge arms waved beneath her, and her hair had turned jet-black. "Okay, things have officially gone insane." I said. Lusamine let out a flash of orange light, and her team squirmed in pain as it filled their bodies. I released my own team and told them, "Her Pokémon are suffering because of that light. Go easy on them if you can."

They nodded to me and our Pokémon charged at each other as I told Lillie and Guzma, "Stay back, you guys. This is about to get crazy." The two of them backed away as Lusamine and I approached each other, orange light surrounding her and blue aura swirling around me. "Time for me to do something I've wanted to for a while now." I said, and formed an aura sphere in each of my hands. Lusamine's giant arms shot towards me, the sharp claws extended, but they glanced off of my aura barrier and I fired both of my spheres at her bell.

Lusamine screamed in pain as they struck her, and I jumped into the air as she swiped at me again. Aura flowed from my body as I shot her with spheres and dodged her attacks. "I can't let her touch me." I said to myself. "These things are Poison-Types. Who knows what it'll do." Whenever Lusamine came close enough to take a swing at me, I spun the aura around me faster and made her screech as her claws glanced off of my shield. I eventually saw my chance and took it, running up to get in close to her. "Have to time this right." I muttered.

Lusamine swung her arms and tried to slice me with her claws, but eventually I got too close and let the aura inside me build until I unleashed it all in a gigantic burst of power. Lusamine screamed as the waves of aura washed over her, and hit the wall as she and Nihilego were separated in a flash of light. I panted in place as Lusamine's Pokémon stopped glowing and let out sighs of relief. I picked up her Poké Balls and returned them all, then withdrew the Nihilego. "Come on, let's go home." I told Lillie as I carried an unconscious Lusamine on my shoulders.

"Uh, it might not be that easy." Guzma said, pointing to the Nihilego above us. They were agitated, and flickered in and out of sight as they floated towards us. "W-What do we do?!" Lillie asked. "RUN!" I shouted, and we all ran back towards Lunala with the Nihilego in pursuit. We made it to the Legendary Pokémon just before they reached us, and he blew them back with a roar before opening up an Ultra Wormhole. We flew through the tunnel and emerged on the other side at the altar.

The Ultra Wormhole closed behind us and Lunala roared in triumph. The rest of us sighed in relief and I deposited Lusamine on the ground. "Glad that's over." I muttered. Lusamine stirred at the sound of my voice, and opened her eyes blearily. Lillie gasped and exclaimed, "Mother!" She bent down and Lusamine's head turned towards her. I saw clarity in her eyes where before there had been madness, and channeled the little aura I had left into my eyes.

I could see Lusamine's aura, and the insanity that I had seen at Aether Paradise was gone. In its place was weariness, a calm that had been born of years of madness. I smiled and dispelled my aura vision as Lusamine touched Lillie's face gently. "Lillie… How… How could I never see… That you were so… Beautiful?" She asked herself before slumping over. Tears shone in Lillie's eyes as she smiled, and a voice from behind us said, "Is this her?" We turned to see two Kantoan officials, a man and a woman, standing with Hapu and Star a few feet away, and Hapu nodded and told them, "Yup. That's her."

Lillie stood up with worry in her eyes, but I laid my hand on her shoulder and nodded to her. We let them walk over to Lusamine and the woman told Lillie, "It's to my understanding that you're Miss Lusamine's daughter. It's alright, we're not here to arrest her." "You're not?" We all asked in surprise. "Not immediately." The man said as he crouched to inspect Lusamine. "Judging from her behavior, there's a strong suspicion that she was suffering from some form of mental illness, so we're going to be cooperating with the kahunas here in Alola to determine to what degree she was responsible for her actions."

Lillie smiled in relief and the woman told us, "But for now, we need to treat her physically. Her research shows that these Nihilego have some form of toxin, and if anyone was exposed to it we need to treat them." "Yeah, she was kind of fused with that thing for a bit. You might want to hurry." I told them. They set up a field hospital and started running tests on Lusamine. Guzma, Lillie and I each had to give blood and have a full physical exam. The Kantoan woman's eyes widened in surprise when she discovered that I had a cock, but neither of them commented on it.

Once the examinations were over, it was determined that Lillie, Guzma and I were fine. Lusamine on the other hand needed treatment for the Nihilego's toxin, and I gave them the one she had captured to help speed up the process. They then called in a helicopter and airlifted her out of the Poni Wilds. I sighed in relief once they were gone, then looked to the horizon. The sun was just starting to rise, and I told Guzma, Star, Lillie and Hapu, "The sun's rising. We need to get inside." "We can stay at my place. It's the least I can do to thank you for savin' Alola." Hapu told us. I smiled to her and Guzma said, "I'll see you guys around. I… I need to be alone for a while."

"You going to be okay?" I asked him. He shrugged and told me, "Yeah. I've got a Ride Pager." I nodded and Star, Hapu, and I summoned three Charizard with our Ride Pagers. Lillie climbed up with me and Hapu and Star flew off. I was about to follow them when something occurred to me, and I told Guzma, "You know, I just now realized that you haven't flirted with me since I tore up Po Town." Guzma rubbed the back of his head and told me, "Yeah… Sex has kind have been pretty low on my list of priorities lately." I nodded to him and flew off after Star and Hapu.

We all landed at Hapu's house and her grandmother greeted us with open arms. She made tea and helped us unwind from our ordeal before we laid down to go to sleep. I held Star close as we lay naked in bed, neither of us able to fall asleep. The door opened to reveal a naked Lillie, who asked, "Can you guys not sleep either?" "No." We replied. She climbed into bed with us and laid her head on my shoulder. Hapu joined us without a word or a stitch of clothing, and she laid her head on my tits as we all finally drifted off to sleep.

And there it is. If you've played Pokémon Sun or Moon, you know that this story isn't over yet, so stay tuned for more chapters. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. IndigoWerewolf out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Under the Moonlight. So it's looking like this story is going to end soon so I'll put a couple more story ideas on my profile and start up a poll so people can vote on which one they want me to do. With that out of the way, I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I blearily opened my eyes to see Star, Lillie, and Hapu lying on top of me, all of us naked as the day we were born. I smiled as they started to wake up, and told them, "Morning." They all smiled to me and we laid in silence for a few moments. "You guys don't really want to get up either, do you?" I asked. "No." They all replied. "I guess we could all lie here for a few more minutes." I said as I closed my eyes. I felt a hand grab my cock and looked to see Hapu looking to me with lustful eyes, and she told me, "I could think of a few other things to do than lie in bed."

I grinned to her as she took my cock into her mouth, and moaned as Lillie started to suck on my breast. Star moaned as Hapu jerked her off, and I pulled my sister in and kissed her deeply. We made out as Hapu sucked on my cock and Lillie on my breast, and I played with her butt lustily. This went on for a few minutes until Hapu pulled away, and she maneuvered herself onto her hands and knees and told me, "I've been waitin' to do this for ages." I smiled and stood on my knees, then lined myself up with her cunt. She stopped me however, and moved my cock to her anus. "Please, Luna. Fuck my ass." Hapu said, and I smiled to her and thrust forward.

Hapu moaned as I penetrated her, and I groaned as her tight anus constricted around me. I thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, her hips thrusting back into me as I pumped my own. I let out a gasp as a tongue found my anus, and I looked back to see Star eating my ass heavily. I moaned and started thrusting harder, fucking Hapu desperately as Lillie fingered herself beside us. Star soon pulled her tongue away and replaced it with her cock, nudging against my anus gently. "Please, Star! I need you! Fuck my ass!" I exclaimed, and Star smiled and sank her cock into me. I moaned out as she penetrated my anus and started to thrust her hips along with me.

I moaned heatedly as Star fucked my ass and I fucked Hapu's, shuddering with pleasure. Lillie was fingering her cunt next to us, and I hugged her close and initiated a heated French kiss. I replaced her fingers with my own, pleasuring her as she hugged me close and thrust her tongue into my mouth. The three of us gasped and moaned in pleasure, bliss filling our bodies as we fucked relentlessly. I could feel a knot coiling itself in my stomach, and seized up and came after a few moments. Hapu cried out as I filled her rectum with hot cum, yelling, "Fuck, Luna! Cum in my ass!"

She spasmed around my cock and I felt her juices squirt onto my testes as she reached orgasm, and we both gasped as she fell forward in bliss. "Can… Can I keep going?" Star asked me. "Please." I replied, and got onto my hands and knees. Lillie whined as I stopped pleasuring her, but Hapu soon kissed her and took a strap-on from beneath her bed. I gasped and moaned as my ass was fucked by my sister and I watched Hapu fuck Lillie's ass with her strap-on doggy style. Lillie bit her lip from the pleasure and I leaned in and kissed her, the two of us making out as we both had our asses fucked.

Star gasped in pleasure as she drove her cock into my rectum, thrusting in and out of me as she searched for my prostate. After a few moments, I gasped into Lillie's mouth as she found it. I moaned as she hammered the bundle of nerves, and reached over to rub Lillie's clit in circles. This made the blond girl cry out and shudder in orgasm, trembling as she experienced bliss. Hapu pulled out of her as she came down, afterglow taking over. It didn't seem she was satisfied just yet however, as she immediately reached back and sunk Hapu's false cock into her ass.

The four of us fucked relentlessly, each of us desperate for pleasure. Suddenly we all screamed and came, Star and I shooting cum and Lillie and Hapu leaking juices. We all collapsed and I moaned as Star's cock shifted inside me. She moved to pull out, but I told her, "Not yet. I… I need it inside for a little longer." Star nodded and hugged me from behind, keeping her cock inside my ass as I hugged Lillie and Hapu. "We should probably get dressed." Lillie said.

We all murmured agreement and got into the shower, groping each other as we washed and cleaned out our asses and Lillie and Hapu's pussies. We then dressed ourselves and met Hapu's grandmother in the kitchen. "Sounds like you four had fun." She said cheekily. Star, Lillie and I blushed as Hapu giggled, and we ate breakfast and chatted. "So Luna, what are you going to do now?" Lillie asked me. I paused and told her, "I'm not sure. I did all seven trials in Alola. Eight if you count Jazz." "Then all that's left is to challenge the League." Hapu said.

"The League? Kukui finished that?" I asked in confusion. She nodded and told me, "You have to beat all four kahunas all in a row. But it's gonna be a little different for you. See, Kukui just finished the Pokémon League on top of Mount Lanakila, so you'll have to go up there and do it. It'll be a tough trip." I nodded and told her, "Well it's a trip I have to take. I just need to take care of a few other things and then I'll go right over."

"I… I need to do some things too. I still need to do the Dragon Trial. And my team needs a lot of training before we can take on the kahunas." Star said. I smiled to her and said, "That's okay, Star. I'll just travel solo for a bit. Lillie, you need to help the Kantoan medics, right?" Lillie nodded and told me, "That woman said she would need me to come in, so that I can help them with her research and determining Mother's mental state."

"And Hau has to do some trials of his own. Gladion is out, so I guess I'm going solo." I said. Hapu smiled and told me, "Well, I'll be waitin' for you when you come by for the League." I smiled to her and we finished eating, then helped Hapu's grandmother do the dishes before I left. I stopped by the Pokémon Center to heal my team, and Kukui called me on a video phone. I picked up the headset and his smiling face greeted me. "Hey cuz! There's someone here who wants to see you!" He told me, and Lunala's face filled the screen. "Nebby!" I said. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about you!"

Kukui chuckled and he reappeared on the screen, telling me, "Don't worry cuz, there's no hard feelings. Nebby's going to stay here for a while and help me with my research. I just figured I should let you know that." I giggled and said, "Thanks, Kukui. I'll come visit soon, Nebby! Take care of yourself!" Kukui then hung up and I got my team from Nurse Joy. I then left the Center and walked out onto the Poni Wilds.

I let Kitsu out of his Poké Ball and smiled to him. "Hey Kitsu!" I said. "I was wondering if you were ready to evolve. You don't have to, but you can if you want to." Kitsu perked up and nodded his head, and I smiled to him and said, "Great!" I laid out a Thunder Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Water Stone. I also drew a sun, a moon, a bow, and a snowflake in the dirt, then laid down a leaf. "Just point to which one you want to evolve into." I told him.

Kitsu looked over the options for a moment before placing his paw on the leaf. I nodded and told him, "Leafeon it is, then!" I withdrew him and called out Charizard with my Ride Pager. I flew back to Lush Jungle and Kitsu and I walked up to the giant boulder covered in moss I had seen during my Grass Trial. Kitsu and I trained until he leveled up, and he shone with light. I watched with pride as he shifted and grew until the light dispersed, showing that he had evolved into a Leafeon.

I pet his head as I told him, "Great job, Kitsu! I'd offer you some fun but I get the feeling that I'm not your type." Kitsu nodded and I returned him before shifting Lyra and Drakon into my party. I flew off to Vast Poni Canyon and let Drakon out, telling her, "Hey Drakon! I know that you just joined the party but I was wondering if you wanted to evolve. You don't have to if you don't want to." Drakon nodded and cried out in agreement, and the two of us trained until she reached a high enough level to evolve into Hakamo-o. She wanted to evolve again, so we continued to train.

After defeating a particularly troublesome Boldore, Drakon started to glow again and grow until she was a powerful Kommo-o. She roared in triumph and I hugged her close as I said, "I'm proud of you, Drakon! Did you want to 'celebrate' a little?" Drakon licked her lips and nodded, and I pulled away before telling her, "Hang on." I let Lyra out of her Poké Ball and asked her, "Hey Lyra. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you wanted to evolve?"

Lyra considered it for a moment before nodding, and I smiled to her and took a Moon Stone out of my Bag. I handed it to Lyra and she glowed and grew until she was a Wigglytuff. She cried out and hugged me close, groping my ass through my skirt. I giggled and asked her, "So you wanted to join me and Drakon to celebrate then?" She nodded and Drakon came up on my other side and started to gently feel up my tits.

I moaned and told them, "O-Okay, guys. We have to make it quick." They nodded and started pulling my clothes off, moving my hands away when I tried to help them. I let them strip me and Drakon laid down on her back with me on top of her in a sixty-nine position. I blushed as she extended her tongue and started to lick over my anus, moaning as I leaned my head down and started eating her out. Lyra whined and climbed up on top of us. I could feel moisture on my back as she huffed and shifted above me, and realized with a blush that she was humping my back.

I continued to eat Drakon out as she penetrated me with her tongue, making me gasp into her pussy. She crossed her legs around my head and pulled me in closer, and I shuddered as she rubbed her tongue over my prostate. I started to eat her out more vigorously, desperate for pleasure as Lyra rubbed her cunt over my back. I squirmed in their embrace as they both used me for their pleasure, feeling orgasm near from the sensations radiating through my body.

I rubbed Drakon's clit and felt her shudder in pleasure. Lyra cried out above me, starting to rub her cunt over my back quicker, and I trembled as I felt myself near the edge. Drakon suddenly withdrew her tongue from my rectum and roared as her pussy leaked onto my tongue. Lyra cried out and I felt her cunt pulse as a torrent of juices squirted over my back. I trembled as they came, desperate for pleasure, but Drakon didn't resume her ministrations.

She maneuvered the three of us so that I was on my back with my legs almost touching my shoulders. Lyra laid on her front on top of me and licked her lips as she leaned down, her biology allowing her to stretch, and started to eat me out. I moaned before she planted her cunt on my face, pressing her lower lips to my upper. I started to lick over her labia, making her moan and lick me more vigorously. Drakon wasn't to be left out, as she took my hands and brought both of them to her pussy.

I fingered her with both hands, rubbing her outer lips and fingering her channel as I moaned into Lyra's pussy. She suddenly thrust her tongue into my rectum, and I arched my back and gasped out as she began searching for my prostate. I started to lick her more vigorously, desperate for her to push me over the edge as I increased my efforts with Drakon as well. Soon the both of them cried out in orgasm again, soaking my face and hands with their secretions.

Lyra pulled away before I could cum however, and she and Drakon pressed me up against a cave wall as they started to lick and tease my cock. I panted and took deep breaths as they worked me up without pushing me over the edge, and my hips bucked against the hands holding them down. "P-Please… I… I need to c-cum." I begged them, and they smirked and started increasing their teasing. I shuddered and panted as they built up my pleasure slowly, making me leak pre-cum onto their tongues.

Suddenly, I cried out as my orgasm hit, my cum shooting onto their faces and making them moan as I screamed in pleasure. My vision went white as I came, trembling from bliss. I slumped over as I started to come down, and Lyra and Drakon caught me and laid me down on the ground. I panted as they jerked my cock for the last vestiges of cum, then sat me up and kissed me deeply. My Pokémon wrestled my motionless tongue with their own, feeding me my cum and making me sigh in pleasure.

Drakon and Lyra laid down at either side of me and cuddled themselves into my sides as I recovered from my orgasm. I hugged them close and smiled in contentment, enjoying my afterglow for a few moments before returning them to their Poké Balls. "Having fun?" A voice asked, and I looked to see Jazz standing there. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head, asking her, "How long have you been there?"

She grinned and told me, "A little while. I see you're getting ready for your League challenge." I nodded and told her, "Yup. I'm trying to make sure we're as strong as we can be." Jazz smiled and sat down next to me, saying, "You know, we still haven't had sex yet." I blushed as I asked her, "Is that an offer?" She smiled and stripped off her shirt, exposing her perky breasts to me as she said, "You bet."

I smiled as she pulled me in for an embrace, hugging me close as our lips locked. I moaned into her mouth as we laid on the ground together, the two of us laying on our sides as she slid her hands over my hips. Jazz grabbed a hold of my ass and squeezed, making my breath hitch. She kissed my neck heatedly as I panted, still worn out from my Pokémon's teasing. Jazz reached into her Bag and took out a lime green strap-on, measuring eight inches long and three thick. "I know you have places to be, so I'll make this quick." She told me as she buckled it around her waist.

I smiled to her in gratitude and took the strap-on into my mouth, bobbing my head and lubricating it as best I could. Jazz let me suck for a few moments before pushing me away, laying me on my back with my legs pushed back to my shoulders. She lay on top of me and teased my anus with her strap-on, making me tremble in anticipation.

Jazz smiled and pushed inside me, making me gasp and shudder as the head of her fake phallus slipped inside of my rectum. I squirmed as she hilted herself and stopped, pressing our tits together as she kissed my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure as she started to thrust gently, withdrawing and thrusting back inside slowly at first, but then starting to pick up her pace. I moaned in pleasure as she fucked my ass, biting her lip from the pleasure the dildo inside of her brought. I moaned out loud as she started to frantically thrust in and out of my ass.

Jazz brought me in for a kiss and the two of us wrestled our tongues as she thrust into me powerfully. I moaned out and shuddered as she hit my prostate, and the Bug-Type captain angled her thrusts to rub over the bundle of nerves repeatedly. Suddenly, she cried out into my mouth and bottomed out inside me as she trembled. I could hear her juices hitting the ground and groaned in disappointment as my cock jumped in denied pleasure.

Jazz panted as her orgasm ended and pulled out of me, rolling over onto her side. I was about to get up when something pink filled my vision, and I looked up to see Mina wearing a strap-on above me. I smiled and took it into my mouth, bobbing my head as I lubricated the phallus. She pulled away and positioned herself at my ass wordlessly, and I moaned as she pushed inside me. She gave slow, leisurely thrusts as I bit my knuckle and groaned. "I know you usually like to go fast, but I'd like to help you relax and slow down a bit." She breathed into my ear.

I bit my lip as she pulled me up and pulled out of me before turning me around to face away from her. Her B-cups pressed into my back as she pushed back inside my anus. I moaned at her slow pace, enjoying the gentle pleasure radiating through my body. I moaned again as I felt something warm and wet against the sole of my foot, and looked to see Jazz worshipping my feet with her tongue. I shuddered as she pressed my heels into her face and sucked on my toes, thinking to myself, 'I may never get used to this. But I don't hate it.'

I relaxed and let Mina and Jazz pleasure me, closing my eyes as the Fairy-Type captain reached around to fondle my tits. She lovingly licked my neck and chin, making me shudder at the attention to my erogenous zones. My back arched as her strap-on hit my prostate, and she angled her thrusts to rub it as Jazz continued to worship my feet. I could feel orgasm rise in my body, slowly heating me up and making me buck my hips into Mina's.

I gasped as my cock started to jump and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came, crying out into the Vast Poni Canyon in pleasure. Cum rushed from my cock and covered the top of Jazz' head as Mina shuddered behind me and juices leaked from her cunt. I could see Jazz cumming around her fingers as the three of us experienced bliss. Mina gently rubbed her strap-on against my prostate as we all came, extending my orgasm and making me moan as warmth enveloped my body.

Eventually we all relaxed and sighed as we came down from our respective orgasms. Mina pulled out of my ass and laid back as she pulled me into her chest. I hummed in contentment and hugged her close, nuzzling my face into her tits as afterglow turned my limbs to stone. Jazz laid on top of me and pressed her tits into my shoulders, and the three of us lazily cuddled each other for a few moments until Jazz remarked, "This is nice and all, but I think you have a Pokémon League to get to."

I nodded and the three of us cleaned up and dressed ourselves. Once we were decent, Jazz took a Shiny Stone out of her Bag and told me, "Here. I just got back from Poké Pelago, and I don't really have a use for this. I'm sure you can find a Pokémon to use it on." I looked to the stone as I asked her, "What's Poké Pelago?" "It's a series of islands off of the coast of Alola. They're small, but plentiful. Trainers can visit them to train their Pokémon or find items." Mina answered. I hummed and tucked the Shiny Stone into my Bag, remarking, "I'll have to check it out after I take on the League."

I then bode farewell to Jazz and Mina, flying off on Charizard to Tapu Village. I stood in front of the entrance to Mount Lanakila and took a deep breath. "Here it is. My League challenge." I said to myself. I nodded in determination and walked forward, seeing the lift to the mountain come into view. It was gone at the moment, but it quickly appeared with Gladion standing on it. "Gladion." I stated.

"Luna." He said in turn. "I know why you're here. You're going to challenge the League." I nodded and told him, "Yes, that's right. I've beaten every other trial in Alola." Gladion closed his eyes and remarked, "So you have." He then pulled his sleeve up to expose the Z-Ring on his wrist, and my eyes widened as I asked him, "You have a Z-Ring?" He nodded and replied, "Yes. Hala gave it to me. I'm going to start my trials tomorrow. I… I wanted to battle you one last time before then."

"Why?" I asked. Gladion sighed and told me, "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe I need to prove something to myself. Maybe I just want one last hurrah before I start my trials. Or maybe I just want a chance to beat you before you become the Champion of Alola." "You say that like I'm definitely going to beat the kahunas." I said. He smiled and told me, "You are. Now let's go."

I shrugged and we each stood at one end of the field. "Let's see what you've got." I told Gladion as he released his Crobat. I let out Drakon and the two started to fight. Crobat's flight was hindered by the hail that started to fall, and Drakon's Rock Tomb spelled his end. We both withdrew our Pokémon and Gladion released a Lucario as I released Somnus. Before we could make a move, Lucario glowed with light and dashed forward with wind spinning around him. His Z-Move weakened Somnus enough that the battle was over quickly, and I sent out Felt in the hopes that his immunity to Fighting-Type moves could tip the balance.

Unfortunately, it would seem that his Steel-Type Metal Claw was super effective against his Fairy half, and he was barely able to do any damage before succumbing to his injuries. I let out Cynder next, and she was able to defeat him with a powerful Flame Burst. I sighed in relief as he sent out his Weavile. Cynder fought hard and the two defeated each other simultaneously. I withdrew her as Gladion did the same with Weavile, and I threw out Bara's Poké Ball, knowing what Pokémon Gladion was sending out.

I wasn't prepared for what emerged however, and looked over Type: Null's new form in shock. "What happened to Null?" I asked in confusion. Gladion closed his eyes and told me, "He's not Null anymore. He's Silvally. This is his true form, free from the restraints that the Aether scientists placed on him." I nodded and told Bara, "Let's give this everything we've got, Bara!"

Bara nodded to me and the two charged at each other. They seemed evenly matched, and neither was able to gain the upper hand for a few minutes until Bara glowed with light. I touched my Z-Ring and Bara finished off Silvally with Malicious Moonsault. Gladion nodded as we returned our Pokémon, and told me, "Well, I knew how this was going to end. I'll see you around."

Gladion walked off and I smiled back to him, saying, "Good luck on your trials!" He didn't respond, and I healed my team at the Pokémon Center before stepping onto the lift for Mount Lanakila. Snow was falling heavily at the top, and I shivered before realizing that I still had giant claw marks in my shirt. "Oh yeah." I muttered, and flew on Charizard back to Malie City. I quickly bought a Fruit Sporty Tank and flew back to the Pokémon Center before riding the lift back up onto the mountain.

I got a Zygarde Cell off the ground and took a deep breath as I looked to the cave mouth that led into the mountain. I was about to take the first step inside when I heard a cry come from behind me, and looked back to see a Snorunt standing there looking at me curiously. I smiled to them and said, "Hey there." They cried out and approached me, their nostrils flaring. I asked them, "Did you want something?" They looked to the Poké Balls on my belt and cried out. I looked to my belt and asked, "You… You want to join me?"

The Snorunt cried out in affirmation and I smiled to them. "Alright." I said. "But you should know that I'm a little different." I lifted my skirt and pulled my panties down to expose my soft cock, and Snorunt's eyes widened in surprise but they still cried out as they looked to my Poké Balls. I smiled to them and took out an empty Poké Ball, and Snorunt touched it lightly. It opened and absorbed them in a stream of red light, then shook three times and dinged to show a successful capture.

I scanned the ball with Rotom and saw that the Snorunt was female. I let her out and considered what name to give her for a few moments before asking, "Do you like the name Frost?" Snorunt cried out in agreement and jumped into my arms, and I giggled before telling her, "Alright then. Let's go."

I stepped into the cave and looked around me. Ice and frozen rock was on all sides, and my breath showed in plumes of white. Despite my skimpy clothing, it was barely uncomfortable, and Frost didn't seem to have any troubles so I started walking. Frost snuggled her back into my tits and relaxed as I diverged off the main path to get a TM for Ice Beam.

I had to set her down to get the device, and once I picked her back up she took my hand in her paws and brought it to her crotch. I smiled as she started to rub my fingers into her cunt, and I continued to do so once she let go. Lyra wanted to learn Ice Beam when I checked which of my team could, and didn't respond as I stimulated the newest member of our party. We then got back onto the main path, me continuing to rub Frost's pussy as we walked.

"You'd think there would be more people around here." I said as we came to a fork in the path. I took a few minutes to explore the cave and pick up a couple of items that lay on the ground. I found an Icium Z on a pedestal in one part of the cave, and made a note of where it was to tell Star later. As I emerged into open air, Frost started to squirm in pleasure. I slipped my fingers inside of her channel and started to finger her, and she shuddered as I approached the lift to the next part of the mountain.

We rode it up without incident and Frost shuddered in orgasm while we were on it, and I returned her to her Poké Ball to let her rest. I then stepped inside the nearby Pokémon Center to heal my team and get some coffee. The clerk at the café called it Komala Coffee, and it was apparently named after a Pokémon that was always sleeping. I was about to leave after getting my Pokémon when Nurse Joy told me that I had a video call.

I picked up the headset and Mom's face appeared on the screen. She sighed in relief and exclaimed, "Luna! I'm so glad to see you." "Mom! Fuck, I completely forgot to call you! I'm so sorry!" I told her. She giggled and said, "Don't be. I didn't exactly reach out either. Anyway, I heard that you got all mixed up with Team Skull and Aether Foundation. Are you okay?" I smiled to her and replied, "I'm fine, Mom."

"But you've got those scars! What happened?" She asked me. I pointed to the one on my face and told her, "Well, this is from a Scyther knife that an Aether Foundation goon pulled on me." I tapped the cluster of scars on my shoulder. "This is from a Scyther dart that an Aether executive shot me with." I pointed to the one on the inside of my elbow and blanched. "I… Uh… I'd rather not say what that one's from." I told her while rubbing the back of my head.

Mom giggled and said, "Got a little kinky and took it too far, huh? Don't worry, I've been there. Just be careful. Anyway, I heard you were on your way to challenge Kukui's Pokémon League! That's great!" I smiled to her and said, "Yeah, I'm on my way to the new League right now." "All right then, I won't keep you. We'll talk after you win, sweetie! I love you!" She said. "I love you!" I told her, and we both hung up.

I took a deep breath and left the Center, then shivered at the heavy snow that was starting to come down. I could tolerate it however, and so I made my way to the next section of the mountain, picking up a Zygarde Cell on the way. Hau ran up to me as I was about to walk up to the next lift, and shouted, "Hey Luna!" I looked back to see him running towards me, and I smiled and said, "Hau!" He reached me and grinned widely, saying, "Hey Luna! It's been a while."

I giggled and said to him, "Yeah, it has. Where have you been?" He put his hands behind his head and told me, "I went back and finished the rest of my trials. After that, I went to train with Ilima for a bit. I was about to take on the Pokémon League, but now that you're here I might as well pack it up and go home." I huffed and crossed my arms, asking, "Why is it that everyone's talking like I've already won?"

Hau shrugged and said, "Well, you might as well have. You've beaten every trial no problem, you beat Lusamine, Guzma, and Plumeria. Pretty much everyone." I raised my eyebrow and told him, "Hau, I didn't clear the trials 'no problem'. A lot of them were really difficult. And in a lot of those fights, I was the one fighting, not my Pokémon. I don't know if we can do this." Hau grinned and exclaimed, "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

He took a Poké Ball off of his belt and tossed it in the air, asking me, "What do you say? One last battle before you're the champ of Alola?" I grinned wryly and said, "Okay, Hau. But I might not become the champ." Hau and I stood a good distance away from each other and Hau sent out his Raichu. I let out Bara and the two started to battle. Raichu's Psychic attacks had no effect on Bara, and my starter finished it with a critical Darkest Lariat.

The next battle was Kitsu versus Hau's Vaporeon, and the two seemed evenly matched for a bit. Kitsu managed to come out on top thanks to his type advantage, and we withdrew them for the next fight. Hau let out his Komala and I sent out Frost. The two smaller Pokémon battled for a few minutes before tying, managing to knock each other out at the same time.

Hau sent out his Decidueye and I released Bara again. The two regarded each other for a few moments until Decidueye looked to me and cried out. I could tell what he wanted, and nodded before taking out a Full Restore and spraying Bara with it. The injuries from his fight with Raichu were healed and he roared before running towards Decidueye. Hau's starter flew up in the air and swooped down to strike him, and the two of them started to duel.

Decidueye shot arrows at Bara and flew about the mountain, trying to employ a hit-and-run strategy. Bara didn't give him the opportunity however, as he slashed at him with his powerful claws and blew fire at his opponent. Eventually Decidueye's wings were too seared to fly properly, and he landed on the ground as Bara took on a fighting stance. Decidueye readied an arrow before the two charged at each other, exchanging blows and moves artfully. I watched with pride as Bara held back his anger, controlling himself just like I had learned to do.

Eventually the battle came to a head, and the two of them both glowed with Z-Power. Shadows coiled around Bara's body as his Malicious Moonsault charged up, and Decidueye threw arrows around before they all followed him as they both charged at their opponents. The two of them met in the middle of the battlefield and an explosion of pure force forced Hau and I to avert our eyes. When we were able to look again, we saw Bara and Decidueye standing a few feet apart, panting with exertion.

The two of us watched with bated breath as the both of them stared at each other. Eventually Decidueye's knees buckled and he tipped over, seeming to fall in slow motion. I grinned as Bara let out a roar of victory that echoed over the mountain and followed suit, falling to the ground. I had a proud smile as I returned him, and I hugged his Poké Ball to my chest and told him, "I'm proud of you, Bara. Take a nice rest. You earned it."

I put my Poké Balls back on my belt as Hau and I approached each other. He grinned and said, "Man, that was one intense battle. But why didn't they start until you healed Bara?" "It's simple. Bara and Decidueye have been rivals since their first evolutions. Both of their first battles were with each other. Decidueye wanted to face Bara at his full strength, as an equal." I said. Hau grinned and put his hands behind his head, remarking, "Man, that's awesome! I guess Pokémon really have a sense of honor about these sorts of things, huh?"

I nodded and told him, "Yeah. Anyway, we should heal our teams. Come on." Hau grinned and followed me to the Pokémon Center to get our parties healed. Hau and I sat in the lobby as we waited for the healing machine to do its work, and I sighed and sat back in my seat. "It's funny. When I started my trials, I never imagined that I would have done everything I have." I remarked. Hau chuckled and said, "I bet. You've been through more in about a week than most go through in their whole lives."

I looked to the ceiling and said, "Yeah. I wonder what I'll do after this. Maybe I'll go to Kanto and start a new Journey over there. Tell everyone who attacked me before to suck it." Hau laughed and told me, "That sounds nice. I know what I'm doing. I'm challenging my gramps Hala for the title of kahuna. And if I don't win, I'll get stronger and keep challenging him until I do. That's been my dream for longer than I can remember."

I smiled to him and said, "That's a great dream, Hau." Just then, Nurse Joy announced that our Pokémon were healed. We retrieved our teams and left the Center, then walked up the long path to the entrance of the Alola Pokémon League. I looked up to the gate and Hau said, "I'll wait out here for you. We can go out for malasadas once you win!" "If I win." I corrected him. I then stepped forward, opening the gate with a sense of determination in my heart.

And there's the chapter. The next and maybe final one will be up in two weeks and I'll put up the new stories on my profile and set up a poll. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave a review. IndigoWerewolf out!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the last chapter of Under the Moonlight. This is the last chapter of this story, so I'll be starting up a new one after this. I have a poll on my profile up if you didn't see it already with some story ideas, so let me know which one you'd like me to do after this. I do not own Pokémon, let's read!

I stepped forward and pushed the gate open, finding Kukui waiting for me on the other side. He grinned widely and spread his arms out, telling me, "Luna! You've come a long way since Melemele Island. And now it's time for you to face your official Alola League challenge!" I smiled to him as he explained, "The four kahunas await you behind these doors. You must defeat each one in turn and then go on to face the Champion! Or at least you would if we had one. We'll figure something out once you beat the kahunas."

I giggled and said, "Alright then, Kukui. Any particular order you would recommend?" He shrugged and told me, "It's up to you, cuz. They're all about equal in strength." I nodded and started with the door on the far left, deciding to work my way down the room clockwise. I took a deep breath before walking through the entryway, the door closing behind me. As I walked up the steps to the orange platform, Hala turned around and greeted, "Hala's here to make you holler!"

Neither of us said anything for a moment until I remarked, "I really hope you mean in a Pokémon Battle." Hala blushed but told me, "I am. Now unless you need to make some final preparations, let's get on with the show!" Suddenly, holographic arms appeared behind him and flexed, more arms encircling the platform in a ring and blocking off my exit.

I stepped forward and the two of us each took a Poké Ball off of our belts. "I hope you know that I'm not using the same Pokémon that I was during your grand trial on Melemele. This is my personal team, the ones I raised and trained myself." Hala told me. I grinned and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Hala and I then threw our Poké Balls in the air. Hala released a Hariyama as I let out Drakon.

The two charged at each other and engaged, Hariyama throwing his weight around and Drakon agilely dodging around him. Close Combat eventually spelled his end, the move lowering his defense and allowing a weakened Drakon to finish him off with Clanging Scales. We both withdrew our Pokémon and I let out Felt as Hala released his Primeape. Felt was able to take a few hits before her disguise broke, and Play Rough eventually felled Primeape.

The next matchup was Lyra versus Crabominable, and Lyra fell to a powerful Ice Hammer. I let out Bara and the battle was quickly won with a strong Flamethrower. He was still fresh, so I kept him out and Hala let out his Bewear. Flamethrower and Outrage made quick work of him, and I let out Kitsu as Hala released a Poliwrath. The match was finished quickly thanks to type advantage, and I hugged Kitsu tightly as the battle finished. "Well, you beat me fair and square." Hala said.

The holographic arms disappeared and Hala smiled to me. "I look forward to your victory party." I rolled my eyes and exited the room, healing my team with items before noticing that the light leading from the door to a circle on the floor had lit up. Kukui grinned to me as I entered the next room to find Olivia waiting for me. Lana, Mallow, and Kiawe stood to one side, and waved to me in greeting. "A little crowded for a League battle, isn't this?" I asked.

Olivia grinned and told me, "They're just the peanut gallery. Now unless you have any other comments, let's get started." I nodded and we stood on either end of the arena, holographic mountains springing up to surround us. I let out Kitsu and she released a Relicanth. Double type advantage led to the battle being decided with one strong Razor Leaf, and I kept him out to battle her Golem. I hadn't seen the Alolan form thus far, so its Electric Typing surprised me. Kitsu just managed to defeat her with a combination of X-Scissor and Razor Leaf, and Olivia next sent out her Carbink.

I sent out Lyra in response, and my Pokémon fought hard to make up for her defeat in the last battle. Her Gyro Ball and Ice Beam defeated her opponent quickly, and Olivia sent out her Lycanroc next. I sent out Lycaon in response, and the two growled as they faced each other. They circled for a few moments before charging, savagely biting and clawing at each other. After a few moments, Lycaon emerged as the victor and howled in victory.

I smiled in amusement and withdrew him before letting out Bara to battle her Probopass. Flamethrower and Leech Life allowed him to win despite Thunder Wave paralyzing him, and I hugged him close with joy. "Not bad." Olivia told me. I smiled to her and said, "Thanks. I need to get to my next battle though, so I'll see you all later."

Olivia stopped me as I moved for the exit, and told me, "Hang on a second. You can't just go from one battle to the other straight away. You and your Pokémon need to rest." I paused to consider her words for a moment before nodding, saying, "Alright. I guess we should take a bit of a break before the next battle." Olivia nodded and sat down as I released my injured team. Mallow took the items from my hands, telling me, "Here, I'll do it. You go ahead and relax." I smiled to her in gratitude as Lana and Kiawe walked over to join Olivia and I.

I closed my eyes and sighed. 'I'm halfway done with my League challenge.' I realized. I didn't have time to ponder my situation any further, as Olivia hugged me from the side. I opened my eyes to see her giving me a sultry grin, and she told me, "You know, we can help you relax if you want." Lana and Kiawe came up behind me, and I smiled and told them, "Sounds good." Olivia smiled and the four of us disrobed. Mallow finished healing my team and watched as I got to my knees in front of Kiawe.

I licked my lips in anticipation, able to see Olivia playing with Lana's body out of the corner of my eye. I was a bit worried about what had happened the last time I had sucked Kiawe off, and asked him, "Are you sure you're okay with this? After last time?" He grinned wryly and rubbed the back of his head, telling me, "Well, it wasn't too bad last time. And we'll stop you again if you go nuts."

I smiled and nodded, then leaned in and licked the head of Kiawe's hard cock. I moaned at the taste and took the head into my mouth, laving my tongue over as much of his skin as I could. He groaned in pleasure as I started to bob my head, taking more of him into my mouth. I closed my eyes and took a hold of his hips to steady myself, then moaned at the taste of his pre-cum. I started to bob my head more vigorously, wanting to enjoy this as much as I could.

Kiawe shuddered and put his hand on the back of my head. Suddenly I felt a hand on my ass, and Olivia asked me, "Mind if I join you?" I gave her a thumbs-up without taking Kiawe out of my mouth and she hummed and gripped my cheeks. I felt a tongue at my anus and moaned in pleasure as she started to eat me, thrusting her tongue inside my rectum.

I shuddered and pressed forward, feeling the head of Kiawe's cock hit the back of my throat. I took a deep breath through my nose and started to take his shaft into my throat. I hummed around him and started to bob my head again, my cock hard and leaking pre-cum as Olivia thrashed her tongue inside my anus. She suddenly pulled away, but I paid it no mind and continued to suck off Kiawe.

Olivia tapped on my shoulder and I felt her cock press into my cheek. "Can I get some lube?" She asked me. I pulled off of Kiawe and started to suck Olivia's cock, quickly lubricating her for a few moments before diving back onto Kiawe. He groaned as I immediately took him back into my throat, shuddering at the sensation of sucking him off. He gasped as I stimulated him and gripped my hair, starting to tremble in pleasure.

I sped up my efforts and listened to Kiawe groan in pleasure as he got close to the edge. He soon shouted out and came, his cock shooting cum into my stomach. I shuddered and took him out of my throat, letting his cum shoot out onto my tongue. I moaned at the taste and continued to bob my head, pleasuring him and prolonging his orgasm.

Soon he relaxed and shot the last few strings of his cum onto my tongue, and I released him and swallowed the cum that was in my mouth. Kiawe stepped back and took deep breaths, sitting on the ground and telling me, "I… I think I'm going to need a minute." I nodded to him and Olivia said, "In the meantime, we can keep going." I smiled and got onto my hands and knees, biting my lip as I felt Olivia's cock prod against my anus.

I moaned as Olivia thrust inside me, slowly pressing forward and slipping her cock inside my rectum. She bottomed out and held herself inside me, making me moan in pleasure. She started to thrust in and out of my anus, slowly at first but picking up speed until she was vigorously fucking my ass. I bit my lip in pleasure and gasped, feeling a hand on my cock. I looked to the side to see Lana fully naked and smiling, and she asked, "Mind if I join?"

I nodded my head as best as I was able and she smiled wider before crawling underneath me. I was confused until I felt her tongue on my cock, and moaned at the sensation. My eyes fluttered shut and Lana asked me, "You mind lubing me up?" I nodded and started to finger her cunt to get her wet enough to fuck. She moaned but said, "Other hole." She then took my cock into her mouth, enclosing me and making me tremble in pleasure.

I followed her directions and leaned down to lave my tongue over her anus. She moaned as I continued to finger her pussy as I licked over the ring of muscle, pressing into her rectum gently. Olivia's cock hit my prostate and I gasped out, the kahuna angling her thrusts to brush against the bundle of nerves. I started to eat out Lana's ass more vigorously, eager to fuck her, and she soon pulled away and turned around.

Olivia slowed her thrusts and Lana positioned herself below me, letting me sink into her anus with a groan. I trembled in pleasure as they both started to thrust against me. Olivia's cock pressed repeatedly against my prostate as Lana's rectum squeezed around me. I could tell that I wouldn't last much longer, and felt a knot coiling itself in my stomach. The three of us thrusted against each other for a few moments before I felt the knot snap, and I shouted out, "I… I'm cumming!"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I came, shooting cum into Lana's anus and making her cry out as her juices pulsed from her cunt. Olivia bottomed out inside me and gasped as I felt warmth fill my rectum, and I shuddered as I realized that she was cumming as well. The three of us shuddered in bliss for a few more moments before collapsing, and I moaned as Olivia pulled out of my ass. I looked to Kiawe, who was sitting with a hard cock a few feet away. I grinned and pulled out of Lana, then gave a come-hither gesture.

Kiawe grinned and walked over to me. I laid him down on the ground and straddled his waist as I rubbed my anus over the head of his cock. "I really need to get going, so I'll have to make this quick." I told him. He nodded and moaned as I dropped down, taking him into my rectum quickly. I shuddered and started to bounce on his cock, letting out little gasps and moans while I rode him. Kiawe thrust his hips upward, helping me to fuck myself on his shaft.

I arched my back as I felt his cock hit my prostate, and angled myself to keep hitting it repeatedly. I felt my cock jump in pleasure and shuddered at the sensations running through me. My body started to heat up and a blush came over my cheeks. I could feel pleasure rising up in my body again, and started riding him faster and faster until I felt myself tip over the edge. I let out a wordless scream of pleasure as my cock shot cum onto Kiawe's chest. He groaned and came with me, adding to the spunk already inside me and making me shudder in renewed pleasure.

I gasped and shuddered as my orgasm ended and afterglow took over, and moaned as I pulled myself off of Kiawe. I laid down on the ground next to him and panted in weariness, feeling semen leak from my anus. I sighed and said, "Okay, I really need to go." Olivia reprogrammed the teleporter to go to their bathroom, where I cleaned myself out and relieved myself to make sure I wouldn't get an infection.

I left Olivia's room and took a deep breath before entering the next. To my surprise, Nanu wasn't there. Standing at the end instead was Acerola. "I thought the kahunas were supposed to be doing this?" I asked her. Acerola giggled and told me, "Technically, yes. But Nanu said that he might be stuck as a kahuna, but he'll be damned if he's going to be part of Alola's Elite Four. His words."

I shrugged and took a Poké Ball off of my belt, telling her, "Alright then. Let's do this." Acerola nodded and holographic purple smoke blew from the altar behind her. Holographic smoke blocked the exit as we both stood on either end of the platform. Acerola sent out a Sableye first, and I released Drakon in response. Clanging Scales eventually tipped the balance and let her find victory, and we both withdrew our Pokémon.

Acerola sent out a Pallosand next, and I released Shon in response. His dual Type advantage let him finish the fight quickly, and I sent out Kitsu to battle her Dhelmise. The two battled for some time until Kitsu just barely managed to win, and I withdrew him before letting out Bara to battle her Froslass. Her Blizzard kept Bara on his feet until he could finish her with a powerful Darkest Lariat, and I kept him out to battle Drifblim.

Bara had trouble with the dual-Type at first, his Flying type allowing him to stay out of his reach for the most part. Drifblim eventually grew too weary to fly around the field and Bara managed to finish him off before succumbing to his Aftermath ability. I treated his injuries along with the rest of my team and Acerola told me, "Well, there goes my shot at Champion. Good luck on your final battle, Luna." I smiled to her as I finished healing my Pokémon and told her, "Thanks, Acerola. I guess I should be going now."

I withdrew my team and started towards the exit, but before I could reach it Acerola stopped me. "Hang on, you don't have to go just yet, do you? I was hoping we could have a little fun." She told me. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck, and I grinned and asked her, "You were planning on this the whole time, weren't you?"

Acerola nodded and the two of us disrobed. She dropped to her knees and licked her lips as she beheld my rapidly-hardening cock. I shuddered as she took the head into her mouth and started to suck. She bobbed her head over my shaft slowly and held it in her mouth for a moment. I shivered in pleasure at the sensation of her wet, hot mouth on my cock, and closed my eyes as I took a hold of her head.

Acerola started to suckle on me, not bobbing her head at all but simply drawing on my cock gently. I gasped out and felt my knees go weak, and was vaguely aware of her repositioning me. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my side bound in rope. My arms and legs were bound tight and my tits were being gently squeezed by Acerola's rope. I felt her place a blindfold on my face and a ball gag in my mouth before she took her mouth off of my cock, and I moaned through the gag in protest.

Acerola giggled and told me, "Snap your fingers if you want me to stop." She then walked a few steps away from me and I heard her buckle something. She walked back over and laid down behind me, groping my tits as she hummed with pleasure. I felt something prod at my anus and Acerola told me, "Don't worry, I made sure to use plenty of lube." She then pushed forward, and I moaned as what was presumably a strap-on was thrust inside me.

Acerola moaned out as she penetrated my ass, and I shivered once she bottomed out. She paused for a moment before starting to lightly thrust in and out of me, pulling out a little bit at a time before slowly pushing back inside me. I trembled in desperation as she slowly fucked me, lubricating my rectum before she started to steady her thrusts. She picked up speed once she found that she could fuck me with ease. I moaned out as she started to vigorously fuck my ass, snapping her hips to bury her strap-on inside me with every thrust.

Acerola moaned and groaned behind me and I knew that there was another end to the dildo. She shivered in pleasure suddenly, and sped up her thrusts as she angled herself to try and find my prostate. I shuddered once she succeeded and she slammed against the bundle of nerves repeatedly, telling me, "I'm sorry, Luna. I meant to make this last longer but I just can't stop! I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I got here!"

Acerola squealed in pleasure and groped my tits roughly, making me moan in pleasure. She pressed her own breasts into my hands where they were tied behind my back, telling me, "Yes, Luna! Fuck you love this, don't you? You'll do anything for pleasure. You don't care where you get it. Man, woman, Pokémon, or anything in between! You just want to fuck and suck until you drop!" Acerola snapped her hips and buried her fake phallus in my rectum as I felt my body heat up from her dirty talk and the repeated strikes to my prostate.

The Ghost-Type captain suddenly shrieked in pleasure and bottomed out inside me, holding herself still as her juices squirted onto the floor. I shuddered and shouted out into my gag, cumming with her. The two of us trembled in bliss for a few moments before relaxing. Acerola let out a sigh of relief and pulled out of me, making me moan in contentment. She turned me around and kissed my neck, telling me, "Sorry about that, Luna. I guess I just lost control. I hope you didn't take offence." Acerola pulled off my blindfold and gag, and I smiled to her and said, "Don't worry, Acerola. I know it was just in the heat of the moment. But I do need to get to my last battle, so can you let me out of these ropes?"

Acerola nodded and untied me before we put our clothes back on. I hugged her close and told her, "By the way, I know about your feelings for Lillie. She's an adult and can make her own decisions, so I won't tell you not to go after her. Just know that if you hurt her, or make her feel unsafe…" I squeezed Acerola's ribs tightly. "Let's just say that you won't do it a second time." I released Acerola and she gave me a shaky smile as I left the room.

Kukui and I smiled to each other before I entered the last room, taking a deep breath. Inside I found a woman that I didn't recognize holding a golf club. "Hello there." She told me. "Do I know you?" I asked. She chuckled and said, "No, we haven't met. My name is Kahili." Green holographic wings spread from the stand behind her and blocked the entrance. "I guess we should get to it." Kahili told me. I nodded and asked her, "Okay, but why isn't Hapu here?" Kahili grinned lightly and said, "Hapu's a good kid, but she's got a long way to go before she's Elite Four material. I'm standing in in the meantime."

I shrugged and we both stood a ways apart and took Poké Balls off of our belts. "There's one more thing you should know." Kahili said as she spun a Poké Ball on the tip of her finger. She caught it and told me. "I'm the old Champion." She then threw her Poké Ball and released a Skarmory, and I let out Bara in response. He growled in anger as his opponent flew around the cave, and let out a mighty roar before jumping onto the wall.

I watched in awe as he used his powerful claws to cling to the rocks and run across the walls, leaping to ground Skarmory and blowing fire from his maw to attack. His strategy soon felled the dual-Type and I cheered as Kahili withdrew her Pokémon. She then sent out a Mandibuzz, and I released Lyra in response. Her Fairy Type made Dark Type moves ineffective, and her opponent's overuse of Brave Bird eventually let her take victory.

Kahili withdrew her Mandibuzz and let out a Toucannon, and I released Lycaon to combat him. His opponent used a Flying-Type Z-Move straight away, dealing a massive amount of damage, but he just barely managed to tie after a tough battle. We both withdrew our Pokémon and she let out a Fire-Type Oricorio. I sent out Shon and the two started to battle. Shon was strong against her Fire Type but she was strong against his Fighting Type, so the two seemed evenly matched until Shon just barely managed to win.

I withdrew him and Kahili followed suit with her Oricorio, and she then sent out a Crobat. I let out Bara in response and he roared as he was surrounded with blue fire. He charged his opponent surrounded with blue fire, and kept beating him down until he fell. My starter let out a roar of triumph as the battle ended, and I withdrew him with a giggle. I set his Poké Ball back on my belt and Kahili walked up to me and shook my hand.

"You're the real deal, all right." She told me. I smiled and thanked her before asking, "So were you really the former Champion?" Kahili smiled and said, "I sure was. I wasn't about that life though, so I traveled the world to train myself as a Trainer and a golfer. I could've still traveled if I was the champ, but I didn't want a bunch of wannabes constantly coming after me."

"You can travel and still be Champion?" I asked her. She nodded and told me, "Sure you can. Just have to keep your team with you. I wanted to train new Pokémon, so I gave it up. You shouldn't have that problem, though. You can get yours in an instant with that new Rotom Dex of yours." I nodded and looked to my pocket, then asked Kahili, "So… Is that it? I'm the Champion?" Kahili grinned and told me, "Well, not yet. There's still one thing you have to do. Go talk to Kukui. He'll fill you in." I nodded with a grin and left the room, seeing the path light up beneath me.

Kukui wasn't in the room when I entered, so took the time to heal my Pokémon. As I was dabbing medicine on Bara's shoulder, I noticed a burn. "Bara, what's this burn from?" I asked him. He didn't look at me, and I remembered that he had used Outrage in his last battle. "Outrage." I said. "Does that fire hurt you?" Bara growled in assent and took Rotom out of my pocket before scanning himself. I looked over his moves and saw that he had already replaced Outrage with Cross Chop, and I smiled and hugged him.

Once my team was healed, I stepped on the teleporter and found myself at the top of the mountain. I climbed the steps up to the giant platform and walked to the end of it. I ran my hand over the throne and marveled over how far I had come. "Hey there." I heard from behind me. I looked to see Kukui standing at the other end with a big grin on his face, and I smiled and said, "Hey there."

"So you beat the Elite Four." He stated. I nodded and said, "I did. I guess that makes me the Champion?" Kukui's eyes were hidden by the rim of his cap as he told me, "Almost. There's still one last battle you need to fight. And that battle…" He snapped his head upward and threw a Poké Ball in the air, catching it and striking a battle pose. "Is with me!" I giggled at his theatrics but said, "I got the feeling it wasn't going to be that easy."

Kukui nodded and told me, "You felt right. There's no way I'm going to hand over the Championship without getting a battle in myself. Let's go!" I nodded and we stood on either end of the platform. We both threw out Poké Balls, and Kukui released a Day Form Lycanroc as I sent out Kitsu. The two raced around the platform and darted to quickly avoid attacks, but Razor Leaf's increased range let him win without taking too much damage.

Kukui and I both withdrew our Pokémon, and I let out Bara to fight his Snorlax. High Horsepower hit hard, but Cross Chop hit harder and Bara won after a few minutes. Kukui withdrew his Snorlax and released a Primarina, and Bara dodged the beam when I tried to withdraw him. "Bara, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked to Primarina and the two nodded to each other. I looked between them for a few moments before my eyes widened. "You're… The Popplio that I didn't pick." I breathed out.

Primarina nodded and I smiled to her, then told Bara, "Give it all you've got." He nodded to me and I used a Full Restore before the two started to battle. Dark and Fire wasn't a good matchup against Water and Fairy, but he held his own as the two dueled. After a few minutes, Bara roared and surrounded himself with shadows before charging at his opponent, using Malicious Moonsault. Primarina filled the arena with water and used her own Z-Move in response, and the two knocked each other out simultaneously.

I withdrew Bara and sent out Frost as Kukui let out his Braviary. Her inexperience spelled her doom, and I withdrew her before sending out Drakon. She had much greater success against her opponent, and I kept her out to battle Kukui's Magnezone. The two were fairly evenly matched, but her Sky Uppercut eventually felled the genderless Pokémon. She was determined to keep going, so I kept her in and let her battle Kukui's Ninetails. Dazzling Gleam proved too much for her, but Lyra fought hard and won after I switched her in.

Once the battle was finished, Kukui nodded to himself and stated, "I knew this is how it would end." I smiled and told him, "You weren't the only one. Everybody was so sure that I would win." Kukui grinned to me and said, "Of course they were! You beat the heaviest hitters this region had to offer! You fought all of Team Skull and Aether Foundation and won!" I sighed and pointed out, "My Pokémon weren't fighting much then."

Kukui shrugged and told me, "Well regardless, you won. Now, I believe there's one thing you've yet to do." I heard a whirring sound from behind me and looked to see that the throne had opened up a hidden panel on the arm to reveal six divots for Poké Balls. I smiled and set my current team in the divots and they glowed brightly. Not only Bara, Kitsu, Felt, Lyra, Drakon and Frost appeared as holograms around me, but all of my Pokémon in the PC system as well. I smiled and marveled at the depictions of them around me before they disappeared.

"Well Luna, you're officially the Champ." Kukui told me. "There's only one thing to do now, and that's party!" I smiled and retrieved my team from the throne and summoned Charizard as Kukui did the same. We flew over the islands of Alola and I marveled at how beautiful it looked from this height. "Head down to Melemele!" Kukui shouted.

I nodded and Charizard flew me down to Melemele Island. We touched down in Iki Town and my eyes widened as I saw the party set up and everyone in attendance. "Luna!" Mom exclaimed, and ran up to hug me. I hugged her back and noticed that she was sticky, and looked to see that she was almost completely covered with cum.

"Uh, Mom? Why are you covered in jizz?" I asked her. She giggled awkwardly and told me, "We got a little excited waiting for you." I looked around to see that almost everyone was in some state of undress, and grinned before saying, "Well then who am I to spoil the fun?" I disrobed and was immediately approached by Professor Burnet, who asked me, "I can't seem to find Lillie, so do you want to go for a round?"

She came up and gripped my ass, making me moan out, "Aren't you married?" "We have an open relationship." Kukui told me. I extricated myself from her grip and said, "Still, it feels a little weird to think about fucking my sort of cousin. I'll pass." Burnet sighed and said, "It was worth a try." I smiled to her and spotted Kiawe getting his cock sucked by Lana. I licked my lips and was about to join them when I remembered my Pokémon.

I used Rotom to get the rest of them and let them all out of their Poké Balls. "It's celebration time, everyone! Go nuts." I told them. My Pokémon cheered and split off to find partners. I noticed Frost was digging around in my Bag, and asked her, "Frost?" She didn't respond and took the Dawn Stone Acerola had given me out of my Bag, and I shielded my eyes as she evolved into a Froslass.

Frost let out a cry once she was finished, and I grinned and hugged her closely. "You know, we could have a private celebration for a bit." I told her. She nodded and we found a space behind some trees. We were both fully aroused as we listened to the moans and groans around us, so I let her lay me down and part her white dress to reveal her limbless purple body beneath. I grinned to her and she planted her cunt on my face. I extended my tongue and started to eat her out, making her moan in pleasure.

I thrust my tongue into her channel and started looking for her G-spot, the dual-Type squirming in pleasure above me. I waited for her to reciprocate and start sucking my cock but it didn't come. I put it out of my mind and kept eating out Frost, listening to her gasps and squeaks of pleasure. She suddenly cried out and I knew I had found her G-spot, and swirled my tongue over the area while I pinched her clit between my thumb and pointer finger.

Frost let out a shuddering moan and her juices pulsed over my face as she came, pleasure overtaking her. I let her up once she relaxed and pet her head as she panted. She smiled to me and floated up to rejoin the party, and I asked her, "Wait, you don't want to go any further?" She shook her head and looked to where Alraune was being fucked from behind by Mallow wielding a strap-on. I grinned and asked her, "You're a lesbian, aren't you?"

Frost nodded and I told her, "Go ahead then. I'll find someone else." Frost smiled and kissed me on the cheek before going over to Alraune and Mallow. I smiled and rejoined the party to find a partner for myself. I wasn't looking for very long when Ilima grabbed my ass and asked, "Would the lady care to partake in my cock?" I smiled to him and pressed back into his hand, replying, "Yes she would."

I dropped to my knees and saw Hau standing a few feet away, so I beckoned him over and took his and Ilima's cocks into my hands. I started alternating sucking their shafts, switching from one to the other every so often as I pumped whichever one wasn't in my mouth with my other hand. When they seemed about to cum, I let go and got some lube from my Bag.

I looked them both in the eyes as I lubed up my anus as best I could, then laid Ilima down on his back. I straddled his waist and sunk down on his cock, moaning out once I had bottomed out. I took a few deep breaths and told Hau, "Okay Hau, now you go in too." Hau's eyes widened and he asked, "What? While he's in there? But what if I hurt you?" "I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time the Center's seen it. Now come on, Hau. Please." I begged him.

Hau smiled and nodded to me, then took his position behind me. I took a shuddering breath as I felt him push his cock into my rectum, and I shivered until he bottomed out. "You okay?" Hau asked me. I took a few deep breaths and smiled to him. "As long as we go slow, I think we'll be alright." I told him. Hau and Ilima both nodded and started to fuck me in a rhythm. Hau pulled out as Ilima pushed in, and I moaned at the sensation of both of their cocks filling my anus.

I moaned and gasped in pleasure as they both fucked my ass, stretching me out further than I had ever been before. Suddenly I felt something latch on to my face, and opened my eyes to see Meowth trying to slip his cock in my mouth. I smiled and started sucking him off, bobbing my head as best I could. He didn't last long, and soon came in my mouth with a yowl. As if setting off a chain reaction, Ilima and Hau shouted out as they both bottomed out inside me and came. The heat from their spunk pelting my prostate made me scream around Meowth's cock as I reached my peak.

My cum shot onto Ilima's chest as the four of us experienced orgasm, and we all collapsed after a few moments. I took deep breaths and moaned as first Hau and then Ilima withdrew from my anus. I could feel that it was gaping open and wouldn't close up again for a while, so I decided to make the most of things.

I left Hau, Ilima and Meowth where they lay and found Kiawe. I sat on his lap and rode him while Lana bounced on my cock. Once they were done I found Star, and we made out and tribbed our cocks together as our asses were fucked by Bara and Shon. I made it a mission to fuck everyone at the party that I wasn't related to, and eventually found myself being fucked into the dirt by Lillie with a strap-on, her body completely covering mine and pressing me into the ground. We both shuddered in orgasm after a few minutes, and collapsed and started panting.

I moaned and said, "I can't believe I'm really the Champion. It just doesn't feel real." Lillie smiled and told me, "Well it's real. Everyone came out to celebrate the occasion." She paused for a moment and asked, "Do… Do you think we could go to the Ruins of Conflict? Alone?" I looked to her in confusion and she said, "Tapu Koko is probably waiting for you."

I nodded to myself and told her, "Okay. After I recover for a bit." Lillie nodded and pulled out of me, and I redressed and got some water after relieving myself in a bush. Once I felt able, the two of us made our way to the Ruins of Conflict. We looked up to the cave mouth and Lillie said, "I wonder why Tapu Koko helped us that day? Maybe it's because Nebby was with us?" I shrugged and followed Lillie through the hall to the antechamber of the Ruins.

Tapu Koko was waiting for me inside, and I said, "Tapu Koko. You need to test me too, don't you?" Tapu Koko nodded and telepathically told me, "I do. From three of the Tapu of Alola, you have learned to refine your skills in aura. Now you must show me what you have learned." Lillie stood off to the side and I took on a combat stance. Tapu Koko crackled with electricity and charged at me straightaway.

I blocked his assault with a shield of aura and fired an aura sphere in a counterattack. The projectile just barely missed Tapu Koko and he fired a powerful Thunderbolt towards me. I jumped out of the way and gathered aura in my hands. I projected it around me and used it to send the rubble he kicked up back at him. Tapu Koko grunted in pain as a few of the stones struck him, then rushed at me as he boosted his speed with Agility.

I wasn't able to dodge in time, and cried out as he struck me and flew away again. He started to zoom around the room faster than my eyes could follow, and I grunted in pain as he struck me over and over again. I growled and built up aura inside me before releasing it in a pulse that pervaded the chamber, and Tapu Koko crashed to the floor a few feet away. Aura ran over my arms and my bruises disappeared. "Be careful what you wish for, Tapu Koko. You just might get it." I told him.

He got to his feet and fired an Electro Ball at me in response, and I caught it in my hand and groaned in pain as the electricity licked my skin. I roared and released aura into the sphere, making it surge and crackle as blue lightning spread over my body. I charged Tapu Koko and jumped up into the air before smashing it down onto him. Blue lighting flew around the room and I put up an aura shield to protect myself. Tapu Koko shakily stood up once the room had calmed and rushed at me again.

I held my palms open and filled then with aura, and the two of us started exchanging powerful strikes. I healed myself with aura as fast as I was injured, and eventually I pushed Tapu Koko back with a strong palm strike. Tapu Koko hit the wall and fell to the ground, and I panted as he shakily stood. He made no move to attack again, and nodded after a moment of contemplation. "You have proven yourself. Your training is complete." He told me mentally. I smiled and said, "Thank Mew."

Tapu Koko chuckled and told me, "You have a lot of progress to make, but you are strong as a Trainer and a fighter. Go with my blessing." Tapu Koko shimmered and teleported away, and a Z-Crystal clattered to the floor in his place. I walked over and picked it up, seeing that it had Tapu Koko's face on it. "Tapunium Z." I muttered. I tucked it into my Bag and Lillie hugged me from the side. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed. I chuckled and said, "I'm just glad this whole Tapu thing is done with. Now come on, let's get back to the party."

Lillie smiled and we left the Ruins. We sat on the grass and watched the stars as Kukui aka the Masked Royal took on all comers in a Battle Royal. "So what are you going to do now?" Lillie asked me. I hummed and said, "I'm not sure. I'll probably stay in Alola a while, catch some more Pokémon, train, take care of a couple things. My Mom will probably be happy to have me around for a bit. After that… Who knows? Maybe I'll go to Kanto and take on my Journey there, tell everyone who tried to beat me up to stuff it."

Lillie hummed and said, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" She trailed off but before she could continue, fireworks started screaming through the sky. We jumped and looked to see Kiawe and his Pokémon eating fire off of torches and spitting it up into the air. I laughed hysterically as Hau tried to do the same and immediately ran for a bottle of water. "Sorry Lillie, what were you saying?" I asked her. Lillie smiled and replied, "Oh, it was nothing. I'll tell you in the morning." I smiled to her and we watched the fireworks.

The next night, I was in the kitchen helping Mom and Star make breakfast when Hau burst into the room. "Luna! Star! You've got to get to the docks right now!" He exclaimed. "Hau?" I asked. "What is it?" Star asked him. "It's Lillie. She's leaving!" Hau told me. I blinked and asked, "What? Leaving where?" "She's leaving Alola! Come on, we've got to go! Her ship's pushing off any minute!" Hau exclaimed.

I gasped and told Mom, "I'll be right back!" I ran out the door with Hau and Star following me and we sprinted down to the docks. I found Acerola, Hapu and Burnet hugging Lillie tightly at the docks, with a ship moored nearby. It hadn't moved, but crew members were making the final preparations to leave. "Lillie!" I shouted out. "Luna!" She exclaimed before extricating herself from her group hug. "I'm sorry! I meant to tell you, but… I couldn't." "It's alright." I told her. "I figured you were doing this. You're leaving for Kanto, right? For your Journey?"

Lillie blinked and told me, "Uh, yes. That's right." I smiled to her and took something out of my pocket, then tossed it up to her. She caught it in her hand and looked to it. I smiled as she looked down at the carving of a Magikarp I had made her, and turned over to read the inscription. "Just in case you start to worry too much again." She read.

Tears shined in her eyes as she said, "Luna, I love it." I smiled and we exchanged a tight hug before she took something out of her Bag. "I want you to have this. Keep it safe for me, okay?" She asked. I looked to the Clefairy doll in my hands and nodded before she boarded the ship. Acerola burst into tears as she, Hapu, Burnet, Hau and I waved her off. "Goodbye, Lillie! Make sure to call! Don't try to approach strangers for sex! And make sure to catch a Tangela! Trust me!" I called after her. I could faintly see a blush appear on her cheeks as the boat floated off, and sighed as I said, "Well, she's gone."

"Yeah. But we'll see her soon." Hau remarked. Star and I nodded and I took Star's hand in mine, asking them, "You want to go for a quickie?" The two of them nodded and we started to walk back towards my house. I knew I would go back to Kanto one day, but for now I was content to stay in Alola. I still had to reassemble Zygarde and I wanted to make new friends and teammates. I wanted to get to know Star and Hau better, and to explore Alola some more.

Star, Hau and I reached my house and Mom gave me a knowing grin as we walked up the stairs. I laid down on my bed with Hau and Star and we started to take our clothes off. No matter what region I go to or where I end up, there's a good chance that I won't stop fucking anytime soon.

And there it is. Finally, the end of Under the Moonlight. There's a poll on my profile that you can vote on to choose which story I do next, so make sure to vote. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought! IndigoWerewolf out!


End file.
